What is Meant To Be 2
by Meant2be1987
Summary: This is the second part of my story What Is Meant To Be. this is rated M just in case. there will be spelling and grammer mistakes which I'll say sorry about now. hope you still enjoy though. let me know
1. Chapter 1

_A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

"YOU!!!" Harry said in a voice so full of Hate, his wand now sparking in his hand, he was so mad. This was low even for him, didn't he deserve to have this day of all days. A day to finally say good bye to his parents, but no here he was standing in front of him as bold as brass after everything he had done.

"Now, now Potter his that anyway to talk to your dear old professor" the man snared "I really did expect to see you sooner I must admit" the man said stepping out of rack and circling Harry like he was pray "I thought they would have kept a better eye on you, especially after what happened to dear old Albus, terrible shame that was" the man smirked, standing in front of Harry, lowering his hood, revealing his thick greasy hair, his ice cold black eyes and croaked nose, Harry didn't need for him to have lowered his hood he had known it was Snape from the beginning, who else could it be that made him blood boil in the way that he did, other than maybe Voldmort himself. Snape just stood there smirking at Harry, who could feel his scar tingling but he kept quite, tried to clear his mind remembering all those times that Snape had managed to get into his head, he was not going to let that happen he already knew too much about the order for them to be safe, but now there was the hornexes if Voldmort knew that Harry knew about them then he would have no chance of ending it.

"Don't worry about it Potter, I'm not trying to read your mind, after all I do know how empty that thing is" Snape smirked, turning his back on Harry "I'm glad the crazy old man had at least enough sense to not tell you everything Potter where would the fun be in that" The rest of the death eaters were laughing evilly, Harry's temper was at boiling point now, he was fighting to keep it down after all that was what they wanted for him to lose his temper

"He just sat there, you know" Snape said with a laugh to the other death eater's his back still turned "like the old fool he was"

That was it Harry saw red, sending sparks flying across at Snape so close that he must have felt the heat from them on his cheek, he only just managed to get out of the way in time, the sparks continuing through the graveyard smashing a hole through the dry stone wall to the rear of the graveyard, Snape following the track of the spell with his eye.

"Feeling better now are we Potter" Snape smirked, Harry didn't feel better if anything he felt worse all he wanted to do was blow the evil git to pieces only then would he feel better.

"You feel it don't you" Snape said moving into Harry again "You feel all that magic and power pumping through your veins don't you" Harry didn't answer his question.

"You don't have to say anything Potter, I know you do I can see it, I can feel it. Your father was powerful too, of course he was coming from the family he did, of course he picked the wrong side always one of Dumbledor's followers, it would be a shame to waste your talents too" Snape said firmly

"Voldmort sent you here to make me join you" Harry chuckled "I must say I'm flattered, after all he must think of me as some kind of threat"

"Think about it Potter, what's the point it fighting when you know your never going to win, your father was stupid enough to think that they could, pulling your poor mother down with him" Snape said with a smirk

"She was quite the looker your mum, for a filthy mud blood I mean"

Harry's temper was above boiling point now, there was no way that he was putting up with Snape talking about him parents like that especially not now and defiantly not here, he hated this man Hated him above anything else. Harry threw himself on Snape, before he even knew what he was doing the red mist was down over his eyes, his blood pumping in his ears, he forgot had he was only a 16 year old boy (soon to be 17) and that Snape was a fully grown man, he also forgot that he was a wizard, his wand lying unused in his hand, however it was still sending off sparks, all he cared about at the moment was hitting every available part of Snape as hard as he could and that was what he did moving too quick for Snape to react and send a spell his way, Harry punching, slapping and kicking any possible part of Snape that he could reach as hard as he could, feeling a rage inside him that he hadn't felt since he first time he had met Sirius and he had thought that he was responsible for his parents death. Harry didn't know how long he was hitting Snape all he knew was that he wanted him to suffer, suffer like had had made him suffer for all those years. However being a fully grown man and knowing that he was in fact a wizard it didn't take long for Snape to resume control on the situation, poking Harry firmly in his chest with his wand, causing him to fall back on the grass.

Snape wasn't stupid enough to curse the boy, his master had made sure that his all Death Eaters knew that before they had set out, they were to capture him, hurt him if necessary Voldmorte wanted to the one that killed him, he was too much trouble to leave up to someone else to do, the Dementors had even failed to complete to deed, no as much as Snape hated to admit it he had to stop himself from hurting Potter, leering over Harry now, who was half sat up on the grass, Snape's wand now pointing directly at Harry's heart.

"When will you remember you're a wizard Potter" Snape said with a sneer, whipping the blood that was now running from his mouth with the back of his hand, Harry was happy to see that his impending death could at least have some purpose, although his life was hanging on a thin thread at least he could say that he had managed to punch Snape once in his life time.

"Give us an excuses Potter" one of the Death Easter said from behind Snape "Give us an excuses to kill you" she said evilly

"Ok" Harry said with a smirk firing a bright red spark up at Snape, this missed his face by mere millimetres once again, the only difference was this time he had meant it to, what the Death Eaters didn't know or didn't care to find out was even Harry wasn't stupid enough to come there alone, he knew that the Order would see his flare as would Lupin, it was only a matter of time before help arrived all he had to do was keep himself alive until then.

"See that your aim hasn't got any better in time Potter" Snape smirked looking down at Harry, they had him right where they wanted him

"I think I hit what I wanted to" Harry said with a smirk, there was no way in hell that he was letting the bad guys win again, they had won too much as it was. Harry smiled hearing the sound of popping around the grave yard as members of the order arrived, seeing what little colour Snape had in his face drain away, the other Death Eaters looking to him for instruction

"Honestly Snivillus did you really think I would have come all this way on my own" Harry said a smirk

"Well don't just stand there take care of it" Snape yelled to the other Death Eaters behind him. They took off past the Harry and Snape, neither of them moving from their intense stare down.

"Don't you ever call me that" Snape said through gritted teeth "You're going to meet as sticky as an end as that good for nothing father of yours"

"So you lot keep saying yet here I still am" Harry holding his hands out, he knew that he was he was riling Snape up, a fact that he was giving him a great deal of pleasure.

"This is the bit where you tell me that it doesn't have to be this way right, this is were you tell me that I could have this great future if only I choose to go over to your way of thinking, oh no or is this where you bring up my parents again telling me that they didn't have to die, that my father didn't put up much of a fight or that my muggle-born mother died because she was stupid enough to think that it would stop him because in case you don't know Snivillus I've hear it all before" Harry said firmly.

"I've told you don't call me that" Snape said blasting Harry wand out of his hand, he resolve starting to give way, it was as if Potter knew ever trick up his sleeve, although Snape knew differently he knew that Harry wasn't reading his mind, his cockiness was infuriating him, just like his father.

"Not so confident now are you Potter" Snape smirked, seeing Harry's eyes cast away from him, to see where his wand had landed, casting his eyes back to see that they rest of the order were in battle, he knew that he had to keep Snape talking because at the end of the day he knew he didn't have the power to over take him, no he had to wait until one of the other's were free to help him, the fact that his magic seemed to be all over the place at the minute was not a good thing, with his luck he was likely to turn him in to a lion when he meant to stun him.

"I could end you, you know. One flick of my wand Potter and you would be no more" Snape said with menace

Harry turned back to face Snape, hearing spells going of behind him, he had a wide smile on his face, chuckling "You and I both know that if you were going to kill me then I would be dead by now".

Snape face dropped, he glared back at Harry vile hatred running deeply through his vein's his composer was all but gone.

"It's nice to see that you're a good little Slimball that does as he's told" Harry smirked. Snape saw red, firing sparks at Harry hitting him firmly in the chest, knocking the wind out of Harry, his fell back on to the ground. Snape stood over Harry a smirk planted firmly on his face

"Not such a loud mouth now are you Potter" Snape said looking down over Harry, who was gasping for breath "I could just say that we were causing too much trouble, you know. Just had to be stopped, he'll probably thank me you know that, after all what I was the one that finally got rid of the old fool for him" Snape said with an evil smile. Harry knew that he had to think of something, he was lied there fighting for breath, his chest painful and burnt, bruised and tender but the fact remained that it was up to him to stop whatever idea Snape had in his head to do to him didn't happen, by the sound of things the battle was still going on all around him, he was on his own without a wand, Harry saw Snape's wand come down towards him, he didn't know what curse or hex he was saying he didn't care all he knew was whatever it was it wasn't likely to be good, his mind scrambled through spell and charms that he could use but what was the point in that he didn't even have a wand to cast the spell as it was, Harry could feel the heat of hex getting closer to him, muttering the first spell that came into his head.

"Deflexus" Harry said closing his eyes waiting for the pain to come, he knew that Snape was a lover of the Crudicus curse. However the only thing that happened was a sound like a bomb was going off, opening his eyes Harry saw himself covered in a large purple bubble, before seeing curse hitting the bubble before being fired back at Snape, hitting him with such force that he took flight, flying backward.

The fighting stopped the sound of Snape's curse hitting Harry's shield starling them all, one look at Snape flying through the air was enough for the Death Eater's who disaperated before the same could be done to them.

"Is everyone ok" Lupin shouted, looking around the graveyard seeing other Order member's

"All accounted for" Mad eye said "Everyone but Potter that is"

"Harry" Lupin said looking around him, scanning the graveyard "As anyone seen him" everyone around about shock their heads no, he was starting to worry now, why hadn't he checked the graveyard before he had brought Harry there, why hadn't he posted more guards close by, the last thing the Order needed was for Harry to have been taken hostage, the last thing Lupin need was to have lost the only bit of family he had left, Harry wasn't he son he knew that but Lily, James and Sirius were like his family, Harry was the only thing he had left.

"Remus" Tonks yelled from a little way away, Lupin ran in her direction

"Are you o.k." Lupin asked as he got close to her, noticing that she was holding a small wound on her arm.

"I'm fine, but look" Tonks said pointing to where she was looking, Lupin turned, there he was, Harry lying back on the grass, the purple bubble still over him.

"How is he doing that Remus…that's really advanced stuff" Tonks asked

"I've stopped asking myself how Harry manages to do things all I know is I'm glad that he does" they had been more than out numbered there today, they had been fairing quite well but Lupin felt that was because they had taken the Death Eater's by surprise however he knew that that wouldn't last forever, if it wasn't for the shock of see Snape hurtling through the air, they would be still fighting and he knew sooner or later there would have been casualties. Lupin set off to make his way towards Harry, Tonks put her hand on his arm.

"Be careful o.k." Tonks said, Lupin nodded his hand before continuing on his way.

Harry felt the shield drop from around him, he continued to stare upwards, the bright blue sky now shone over him instead of the purple bubble. What the hell had just happened, he had been lying there completely defenceless without a wand, without anyone with in firing range to help him, yet here he was hurt, injured but still very much alive. He shock and the air seem to crackle around him yet he couldn't feel anything but pure shock. He sat up gingerly although he had managed to catch his breath he still found it painful to move, he looked himself over still not believing that he was still there, the knuckles on his left hand were swollen and tender from where he had punched and hit Snape, his shines felt like they had been kicked repeatedly and by the warm trickling feeling that was running down his cheek he seems to have a cut on his cheek bone. Harry smirked in spite of himself he had had worse. Looking around him, it was then Harry saw something that took away all the shock that he was feeling and filling him with something else entirely different, looking over at his parents gravestone, there on his mother's stone was a large scorch mark, where a miss fired spell had hit it. What right did they have to come here, what right did they have to ruin people's lives, to kill there parents, to destroy the only place he had left that was close to his parents. That was were Lupin found him

"Harry are you o.k." Lupin said looking at the teenage, he knew the answer before he even asked, the air was alive with electricity, a sudden wind had picked up, he knew this wasn't a good sign Harry was angry and with his powers growing daily (It would seem) he knew at the moment he was capable of doing anything including murder. Harry did not answer him, instead he made his way over to where Snape still lied, Lupin fast on his tail.

"Accio Wand" Harry muttered in a voice quite unlike that of his own, his wand flying into his hand. Harry continued on his blood boiling, ears buzzing he was going to get things straight once and for all.

Snape came around with a groan, opening his eyes he saw Harry Potter stood over him, his wand pointed directly at his heart, Snape own wand lie only a few meters away from his hand, all he had to do was make a grab for it.

"Don't even think about it" Harry said through gritted teeth, never taking his eyes off Snape, there was something burning in his eyes that made Snape know that he was not joking.

"You can tell your Boss from me that I've chosen my side and if he ever thinks about coming near here again, I'll make the crudius curse look like a walk in the park, got that" Harry said with force, Snape nodded firmly, he was in no fit state to argue and especially not with Potter when he was this riled up

"I will kill him and when I do all his little followers will pay for what they have done here today and every other day of their lives where they had caused pain and suffering" Harry said firmly.

"Then do it Potter" Snape smirked "Do it now"

"I'd rather watch you squirm, send you back to that dear old boss of yours, how will he react to the fact that I slipped out of your grasps again" Harry smirked

"Your loving this aren't you Potter, acting the bully just like your father" Snape said

"I'd rather be a bully like him, than a slim ball like you" Harry said firmly "And if it wasn't for the fact that I want you to watch when I finally destroy him then I would end you now, as it happens I'm going to wait for when I won't get locked up in Azkaban for it" Harry smirked.

"You're more like him than you think Potter, the Dark Lord could do with someone like you" Snape said firmly

"I might be like him, but there's one big difference between us, I'm on the winning side" Harry said firmly "Now I suggest that you get the hell out of here before I change my mind about killing you"

"You wouldn't have guts" Snape said with a smile

"Try me, just try me" Harry said staring him down, gripping his wand tighter.

"He's not worth it Harry" Lupin said lying his hand on Harry's shoulder, he had been stood behind Harry the whole time, Harry shrugged away from his touch.

"Accio Wand" Harry said, this time Snapes wand flue into Harry's hand, who past it back to Lupin never taking his eyes of Snape, Lupin snapped the wand in two.

"This isn't over" Harry said to Snape, who took the opportunity to disapperate.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Harry continued to stare at the spot that Severus Snape had just been lied, anger and hatred still pumping through his body, the angry mist still swirling around his head. Harry finally tore his eyes away from the spot to return once again to his parents gravestones.

"Harry" Lupin said concerned about the condition of the teen in front of him, Harry did not pay any attention to what he was saying, instead he made his way over to the stones, sitting down next to his mother's stone, Harry spat on the sleeve of his jumper rubbing it against the surface of the stone, rubbing it with all his mite, yet the scorch mark still did not move. Angry tears making their hot tracks down his cheeks, the salt of his tears burning as they came in contact with his cut cheek. Lupin just looked on shocked and bemused at what he had just seen take place, unsure of weather or not to intervene with the actions of the young man, the fact remained that the sheer amount of power that Harry had displayed there today, it was way beyond his year, not to mansion the abilities of anyone he had seen in a long time.

"Is he o.k." Tonks said coming up to the side of Lupin, looking over at Harry who was still busy trying to rid his mother's stone of the mark.

"Physically he'll be fine" Lupin said, mentally he wasn't so sure, he had never seen Harry like this before.

"I've never felt anything that before…like there was so much power in the air in made it hard to breath" Tonks said looking over at Harry, then back to Lupin looking down into his hands that still held Snape's broken wand.

"Is that what I think it is" Tonk asked shocked

"It's Snape's wand" Lupin said looking down into his own hands, remembering just how it got into his possession, had Harry really used wandless magic or had it just been a trick of the eye.

"I think that maybe you should get him back to the Weasley's" Tonks said looking over to Harry "We need to get this place cleaned up and there's no saying that they won't come back Remus, if they were stupid enough to come here once they'll be sure to do it again"

"Your right" Lupin said with a nod "I'll see you back there in a little while" Lupin said turning to face Tonks

"Of course" she said with a smile, placing a hand on Lupin's arm.

Lupin strides toward Harry, the pain of seeing Harry in the state that he was in pulled at his heart, how can he had been so stupid to have thought for one moment that the Death Eater's wouldn't have been that stupid enough to turn up there, he should have known better. He knelt down next to Harry, lying a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry we should go" Lupin said softly

"NO!!!" Harry roared, the ground shaking around him "not until I get this off"

"Harry" Lupin said a little more firmly, pulling Harry's hand away from the stone with some force, the rubbing of the stone had now wore a hole through his jumper, his hand now bleeding and raw, Harry looked up into Lupin's eyes, yes the fire of angry still burnt brightly within them but there was also a look of something else there, a look of longing and hurt, of sadness and sorrow.

"They could come back and it's safer for everyone if you are not here and this needs tending to, I'll take you back to the Burrow" Lupin said a little more softly this time

"No" Harry said firmly once more, although the angry had now faded from his voice

"Harry Please…" Lupin started, but was soon interrupted by Harry

"I'll got back to snuffle's house, but not the Burrow, not if they know where I am"

"O.k. Harry" Lupin said with a nod, he for one wasn't looking forward to having to explain all of this to Molly Weasley but his main concern at the moment was to make sure that Harry was o.k. and if that meant having to face one of Molly's rages then so be it. Harry stood up gingerly now the rage and angry had left his body he felt more than a little weak, Lupin supported Harry under his arm helping him up. They walked back over to Tonks slowly, Harry now limping profoundly.

"Wotcha Harry, how you feeling" Tonks said

"I've had better days" Harry said with a weak smile, feeling like it took to much energy to even breath at the moment

"I'll bet" Tonks said with a smile "I'll make sure they fix it Harry I promise" Tonks said firmly, she knew that this place must mean to Harry, she knew how she would feel if someone had almost destroyed her fathers headstone.

"Thanks" Harry said in little more than a whisper looking down at the ground

"I think that we should be going, Harry has decided to stay with us for a while" Lupin said to Tonks, who raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well I'll stop by the Burrow on the way back, grab your stuff for you Harry" Tonks said

"Tell them I'm sorry…tell Ginny I'm sorry I broke my promise" Harry said looking back up at Tonks, staring into her eyes, the eyes that at that very moment reminded him so much of Sirius

"I'll tell her Harry…I'll explain everything to them I swear" Tonks said firmly, instinctively placing her hand on her stomach, there was no way that she ever wanted to see that look of pain and hurting in her child's eyes. With one last supportive smile Lupin diappreated out of the graveyard with Harry.

It was breakfast time at the Burrow, Molly Weasely was bustling around the kitchen as per-normal making breakfast for her large family, there was a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that morning, a feeling that she just could not seem to shift. At first she had felt like she had forgotten something, yet she had been over her chore list in her head over and over again, it couldn't be that yet the feeling was still there. She glanced over to her clock that was on the counter next to her that she had taken to carrying around everywhere with her, everyones hands where still pointing to moral peril, they had settled there since the moment that You-Know-Who had returned to power, the hands occasionally flicking to things like travelling before settling back on moral peril.

"Morning Dear" Mr Weasely said coming into the kitchen, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek, causing her to jump "Are you o.k. you seem a little jumpy this morning"

"I'm fine" Mrs Weasely said, before lowering her voice so that her children at the table could not hear her "I just can't seem to shake this feeling something isn't right, call it witches instinct, I just know something is wrong"

"Now Molly I'm sure everything is fine, no news is good news in these situations" Mr Weasely said firmly, but the look on his wife's face told him that she wasn't going to stop worrying until she knew what was happening, with a sigh he said "We'll have breakfast o.k. and then I'll go over there see if anyone's heard anything"

Molly smiled at her husband "Thank you Arthur"

Hermione was watching the scene between the older couple with a smile on her face, resting her hand on Ron's leg under the table, she hoped that Ron and herself would still be that much in love with each other when they were Mr and Mrs Weasley's age. Ron continued on with his breakfast, fighting down the urge to snog her completely senseless right there at the table, the fact was now he could finally touch Hermione in the way that he wanted to for all those years he was finding it difficult to actually stop himself from doing so. Hermione soon felt one of Ron's hands running smoothly up and down her leg, Hermione took a drink from her glass trying to act causal, the truth was she could feel the heat begin to build inside her, she had gone to Ron's room the night before once she knew that everyone else was asleep, she had crept in the room and had awoken Ron with kisses before taking Ginny's advice and showing Ron how she liked to be touch, she was pleasantly surprised by just how quick of a learner Ron could be when he wanted to be.

"Ronald!" Mrs Weasley shouted, causing them both Ron and Hermione to jump.

"What?" Ron said trying to act innocent even though his ears were automatically turning bright red

"Your sister is talking to you" Mrs Weasley said irritably

"What Ginny" Ron sighed turning to face his sister that was stood in the doorway to the kitchen

"I said have you seen Hedwig" Ginny said firmly, she was beginning to get worried now, she had woken up to find Hedwig missing from her spot on top of the wardrobe, she had looked everywhere for her, that was the last thing she need was to have to tell Harry when he got back that she had lost his owl.

"Oh no lost lover boys owl have we" Charlie said with a smirk

"Shut it Charlie" Ginny said firmly

"Ginny" Mrs Weasley said in a warning voice, telling her daughter to calm down, Ginny took a calming breath before turning back to Ron

"Well have you seen her" Ginny asked Ron again

"No, I thought she was in your room" Ron said confused

"She was but now I can't find her anywhere" Ginny said throwing herself down in the spare chair across from Ron

"She'll be off hunting somewhere" Ron said with a shrug, returning to his breakfast.

"And exactly how many owl's do you know Ron that go out hunting at 7:30 in the morning" Ginny said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I don't know, you're the one that's meant to be looking after her" Ron said firmly, hearing the twins sniggering at him.

"Now lets not have breakfast like yesterday" Mr Weasely said firmly "have you checked the shed Ginny"

"I've checked everywhere and I can't find her anywhere" Ginny said panicked

"I really wouldn't worry too much about her Ginny" Hermione said sweetly "she used to go missing for days on end when Harry was writing to Sirius she'll turn up"

"But Harry told her to stay here, she would only leave if she knew that he needed her more" Ginny said still panicking, Charlie smirked.

"You dare say something Charlie and magic or no magic I'll shut your mouth for you" Ginny said menacing.

"Anyway" Mr Weasely said clearing his throat loudly, as the table was silent after the shock of hearing Ginny's out burst "I was just saying to your Mother I'm going to pop to London after breakfast see if there's any news, see if we can't lie your minds at rest"

"Thanks Dad" Ginny said with a sigh, no matter what anyone said she couldn't shake the feeling that something just wasn't right.

"Good now lets eat in peace for once shall we" Mrs Weasley said getting up from the table and putting her empty plate on the kitchen sink, where she started doing the washing up, looking up from where she was stood watching the plates wash themselves to see Tonks striding up the driveway towards the house, her heart dropping to somewhere mid stomach

"Arthur" she said to her husband.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Lupin help Harry through the door of number 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry leaned against the wall of the hallway as Lupin shut the front door to the house. It was the first time he had been back in the house since Sirius had past away, however empty and lonely house had felt with Sirius living in it, it felt even more so without him there. Harry looked around the hallway it looked exactly the same as it had done when Sirius was there, a series of curtains littered the hallway at the entrance of the house, blocking the portraits that hung behind them keeping them from view. Harry stood there in silence waiting for Lupin to return to his side, he knew that any sound with in the house and especially within the hall was likely to wake up the portraits and the last thing that he felt like dealing with at the moment was a load of nosey old paintings sticking their ore in, including the evil slurs that Mrs Black always felt the need to scream at everyone that walked by.

"Lets go into the sitting room and then I can have a look at you" Lupin said with a whisper, getting hold of Harry's elbow and steering him silently towards the living room. Reaching the living room that was when Harry could see that differences had been made to the house, a large television stood in the corner of the room it looked band new, had all the mod cons (a built in DVD player) as well as a large stereo system on top of a cabinet across the room, if Harry didn't know that he was in a magical household he would have felt sure that he had just walked into the living room of a muggle home. Lupin saw Harry looking around him and decided to answer in question before it was even asked

"Woman come with a lot of stuff Harry, remember that" Lupin smirked

"But how do they work there's no electricity to this house" asked confused.

"Spells can be used for Witches and Wizards that grow up in muggle house holds, that make electrical appliances work on magic. I'm sure Arthur could talk to you more about it, it's more his department" Lupin said, taking a hold of Harry's hand having a closer look at it "I know this is obviously a stupid question but how are you feeling Harry" Lupin said pulling his eyes away from Harry giving the teenager time to collect himself a little, Lupin picked up his wand with a wave of it a bowl of warm water and some cotton wool appeared on the table in front of him. Dipping a piece of cotton wool in the water he then gently applied it to Harry's hand, dapping away the blood and dirt.

"I don't really…know" Harry winced feeling the warm water stinging his hand, the fact was Harry had some many feelings running through him at the moment he couldn't identify one feeling from another, he was finding the whole thing over whelming and in many way some what numbing, like the whole thing was some kind of weird dream that just couldn't seem to get out of. Lupin nodded in understanding, flicking his wand again this time a set of white bandages joined the bowl of water on the table, picking one up and begging to wrap one around Harry's Raw hand, he glanced at Harry's other hand which also looked a great mess due to the fact that by the looks of things had been repeatedly hitting something, however Lupin was fairly sure that it was not broken.

"What happened out there Harry" Lupin said looking up from Harry's hand to look it to the face of the young man in front of him.

"I don't really know" Harry said looking down at his hand, visually swallowing a ball of angry tears that had formed in the back of his throat "One minute I was sat talking to my Mum and Dad and then the next they were there…I don't know why I didn't know that they were there, I can usually sort of feel them…know when they are coming towards me but today I couldn't" Harry said still watching his hand being dressed, his brows drawn in confusion.

"Then what happened" Lupin said trying to capture Harry's eyes without much success.

"The usual…told me that I was making a big mistake in choosing to fight Voldmort instead of working with him…mocked Dumbledore that's when my wand shot sparks at him, they missed…He said things about my Dad…about my Mum" Harry said looking back down at the floor, swallowing down yet more tears that seem to cling to the back of his throat.

"And that was when you lost control" Lupin said clearing his own throat of tears

"Yeah" Harry croaked, coughing to clear his throat "I hit him…kicked him…I hate him" Harry said with bile and anger obvious in his voice, Lupin pushed him on with the story knowing that if he allowed Harry to carry on focusing on that hate he would lose his temper once more.

"And I take in Snape didn't react to well to this"

"You could say that" Harry smirked "One of the other Death Eaters told me to give them an excuse to kill me…so I did I aimed my wand up at Snape and sent of red sparks knowing that you would all see it…then I mocked him…called him Snivellus…told him exactly what he was going to say to me next…they all say the same thing…going to end up just like my Mum and Dad, things like that…anyway that seemed to pissing him off because the next thing I was without my wand and he was threatening to kill me again" Harry said with a smirk "I knew I was riling him up and for some reason it gave me so much pleasure to see that I was the one making him squirm for a change"

"Well he has never been exactly fair towards you has he Harry, even before the rest of us knew what he actually was" Lupin said trying to convince Harry that he wasn't a terrible person for what he had done.

"I told him that we both knew that if he was going to kill me then he would have already done it, I said that I was nice to see what a good little Slimball he was doing what he was told…that really pushed him over the edge because the next thing I know I'm lying on the grass and he's standing over me…telling me how he could just tell Voldmort that I was causing too much trouble…I'm still not really sure how it happened one minute I'm lying on the grass feeling the heat from whatever curse or hex he threw at me…trying to think of a spell that would…I don't know do anything…especially considering that I didn't even have a wand…and the next I hear something like a bomb going off and Snape being threw about 20 feet in the air"

Lupin who had long since finished tending to Harry's hand placed it back down on the black leather settee, so not only had Harry managed to work an extremely complex charm but he had also done it without a wand, it had been true, what he had see before, Harry could do wandless magic. The only person that Lupin had ever know that could do wandless magic was Dumbledore himself. It was an ancient form of magic that very few people knew how to do these days and people that did were for beyond Harry's almost 17 years.

"You were there for the rest of it" Harry said settling back in to the cushions of the settee, resting his now thumbing head back and staring up at the ceiling above him, what he hell was happening to him.

"I should have killed him" Harry said with a mournful sigh, don't get it wrong he felt sick with himself that that was the first thing that had come scream into his head the second he had seen the marked stone of his mother's grave, how could he so easily decided who should live and who should dead no one had that right "Just like I should have killed Wormtail, none of this would be happening if I just had the balls to do what I was supposed to do" Harry said bitterly

"And what good would it have done to the Order if you had killed him Harry" Lupin said firmly "None. You would have been sent to Azkban, we don't have any proof other than your say so that he was to one that kill Albus, it wouldn't have taken the ministry very long to work out that it was you that had done it and that we were there. As it happens I feel that you made your message perfectly clear and believe me Voldmort won't be happy when Snape gets back" Lupin said with a smile

"I really wanted to though…something inside my head was telling me to just say the words and end it but then another part was telling me that…my Parents…Sirius they wouldn't want me locked away in Azkban for a low life like Snape" Harry said with a sigh

"Your right Harry they wouldn't" Lupin said with a small smile on his face, was he that mature when he was Harry's age, he thought not and Harry's father and godfather were defiantly not "They would want you to be happy and safe"

"hmmm" was all Harry said his head thumping alarmingly now, like his brain was hitting itself against his own skull, his body ached and his chest stung.

"Right come along" Lupin said standing up and helping an exhausted Harry to his feet, Harry looking at his former professor confused, he was sure that he would have pressed the matter farther

"I think we have enough to go on for now" Lupin said walking toward the hallway again Harry following him "now I suggest that you go up to the attic and get some rest, this place will be a hive of active in about 30 minute of people wanting to know what has been happening, quite boring really" Lupin said climbing the stairs with Harry behind him.

"But don't you think that maybe I such be there" Harry said confused, not used to having to be able to get away without having to tell every detail of every single thing so freely.

"I don't think so Harry, I think I know enough to tell the Order the general jist of what happened in that graveyard today, besides I want to talk to you more about everything later as will Minvera" Lupin said continuing up the stairs

"McGonagall" Harry said confused, then it hit him, he knew that the writing on the piece of paper that Lupin had made him read and memories (the instructions telling him that 12 Grimmauld Place was the headquarters for the Order of The Phoenix) looked familiar "So she's the new secrete keeper"

"Yes Harry she is and I'm sure that she'll no duet be here sometime tonight to find out what's been going off" Lupin said stopping having finally walked up to the very top of the house to the attic room, opening the door allowing Harry to step in. The room was large, in the middle held a large double bed and some piece of batty old furniture were littered around the room, a door lead of into a bathroom, meaning that while he stayed there Harry would have his own bathroom and most importantly at the moment, time to himself.

"I thought that you would like some privacy, nothing should disturbed you up here" Lupin said coming into the room and opening the large window to let some air into the musty old room

"Thanks Moony" Harry said with a smile

"Your welcome Harry" Lupin said turning away from the window, as he did a loud shrieking filled the room, turning his head to the left he saw Harry's owl perched on the inside of the window ledge

"Thought that you would turn up sooner or later" Harry smirked moving over to the window and sitting on the wide ledge, stroking a now hooting Hedwig on the head. Looking at Harry with a rather whisless smile Lupin turned to leave, stopping short at the door, looking about a his best friends son, who was now sat sideways on the ledge looking out view beyond it, still mindlessly stroking his owl

"Try to get some rest ok" Lupin said to Harry who merely nodded not even turning around to acknowledge him, Lupin sighed before closing the door. Hedwig hooted louder nipping at Harry's fingers affectingly seeing the tear that were now floating freely, if not silently down his face.

Tonks made her way up to the drive way to the Burrow, her stomach doing summersaults which had nothing to do with the fact that morning sickness was still plaguing her, no this was to do with the fact that she had to go in there and tell the Weasley's that not only had there been another attack (failed or otherwise) on Harry but that they wouldn't be seeing him anytime soon back at the Burrow, no matter how hard she knew that it was going to be for her to get across the information to the family, she found herself having to respect Harry decision to stay away for a little while, the young man obviously was deeply distressed at what had happened today, not that she could blame him. No the best thing for him at the moment was peace and quite, time to get his head together and most importantly give them time to figure out what the hell was going on with his magic. Tonks had just reached the door when it was thrown open by Molly Weasley

"What is it? What's happen" Molly said in a scared rush of air.

"I think that maybe we should step inside Molly" Tonks said with a weak smile trying to look as calm and collected as possible, trying to relax the distressed witch in front of her. Molly Weasley pulled the door open wide allowing Tonks to past through the threshold of the house, stepping into the kitchen seeing the smiling faces of the Weasely children

"Wotcha Tonks" Fred said with a smirk before Tonks could use her usually trade mark saying.

"Hi Fred" Tonks said with a weak smile

"What's up with you" George said with a frown.

"um…" Tonks paused not quite sure how to tell them that there worrying was well founded.

"Will you please tell me what the bloody hell is going on" Ron said angrily, feeling Hermione' hand griping his own very tightly under the table now, his heart had drop somewhere to his mid stomach, he knew that he wasn't one that was really quick on the up take. However it had only taken Ron one look at Tonks' face to know what whatever was going on wasn't good use

"Um…"Tonks said again, Ron's angry outbursed not helping her nerves.

"Please just tell me what's happened" Ginny said in a whisper so much so that it could barley be heard, she knew that something was wrong she could just feel it, like woman's intuition or something, then there was Hedwig Ginny knew that if Harry had told her to stay at the Burrow then that was where she would stay, the only reason she would leave was if she somehow knew that Harry need her more. Seeing the pleading look in Ginny Weasley's eyes Nymphadora Tonks found her voice once more.

"We've have a slight run in with some Death Eaters, one in particular really, Snape" Tonks said softy

"Snape…everyone's ok though right…no one got hurt did they" Hermione said squeezing so tightly on Ron's hand that it was beginning to go numb

"Nothing more than minor cuts and bruises" She said with a soft smile, seeing Hermione relaxes slightly.

"When did this…I mean where" Mr Weasely said looking slightly shocked at what he was hearing, he knew that it was stupid to think so but they had heard so little movement from the Death Eaters for the past few weeks that he thought that maybe they were going to them alone.

"About an hour ago, at New Hope Chapel in Godric's Hallow" Tonks said looking down at the table, Mrs Weasley started sobbing at the bottom of the table, Mr Weasley wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Please don't tell me the gits turned up while he was seeing his parents" Ginny said through gritted teeth, angry blazing in her eyes, after everything that they had put him through they wanted to take that from him as well

Tonks coughed clearing her throat "The Potter's have a family plot up there, Remus had just taken Harry up to see where…" Tonks found herself unable to finish her sentence, she lied yet another protective hand on her stomach.

"I can't believe him that bastard" Ron said outraged, so much so that his face was turning purple, that was low even for Death Easter. A feeling that was obviously felt throughout the entire kitchen due to the fact that Mrs Weasley had yet to mention her youngest son choice of language.

"Yeah well if it makes you feel any better Harry seriously kicked Snape's arse" Tonks said with a smirk, she had never seen anything like it and she for one had greatly enjoyed seeing Snape being thrown 20 foot into the air.

"Seriously" Fred said his trademark mischievous grin returning to his face "What he do"

"Oh I do wish that boy would stop acting before he thinks, he should hidden and waited for you lot to deal with it" Molly Weasley said firmly

"And What exactly did you expect him to do Mum just stand there and wait as they tried to do him in" Ginny said angrily

"Ginny" Her Father said giving a warning that that was not the way to speak to her mother, Ginny looked down at the table trying to calm herself

"Sorry Mum…I didn't…" Ginny started but was soon cut off by her mother

"It's quite all right dear…all I was trying to say is that although Harry is a wonderfully sweet boy, sometimes he treads to act without thinking" Ginny found herself nodding in agreement to her mother's statement, in spite of herself, after all she wanted to point out that if it wasn't for Harry non-thinking action half of her family would be dead by now, Ron and Hermione, Mr Weasely and even herself would seize to exist at that moment if it wasn't for the fact that Harry didn't think before jumping into action to save them, but Ginny kept her mouth shut knowing that that wouldn't help the situation and the more time she argued with her mother the longer it would take for Tonks to tell her what the hell had gone on.

"To be fair Molly I really don't think that he had a choice in the matter if he hadn't done what he did then I think that there would have been worse injuries, maybe even casualties" Tonks said firmly

"Well are you going to tell us what happened or do we have to guess" Ron said irritably

"Ron" Hermione said softy, I tone that instantly calmed Ron a little.

"I don't really know all of what happened, I wasn't there for all of it but I'm sure that Remus is trying to get the full sorry out of Harry as we speak" Tonks said quite smile forming on her lips thinking about Remus, once everything had settled down with Harry then she was going to tell him that he was going to be a father.

"Where is Harry" Mr Weasley asked

"He's in London" Tonks said inwardly wincing, she knew that Molly was bound to explode anytime now and Tonks was not disappointed

"He's where?" Molly Weasley said loudly

"He needed tending to Molly" Tonks said calming "And Harry felt that for the time being it was the safest place for him to be, for everyone involved" Tonks said pulling her eyes away for Mrs Weasely's blazing one and looked down the table at Ginny. Ginny nodded her head, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she knew why Harry was doing this to keep them safe and as much as he hated the fact that he wouldn't be coming to the Burrow anytime soon she could not be angry with him. How could she possible be angry at a man that cared for them so much that he was willing to stay in the house of his late Godfather, she knew how painful that must be for him to deal with.

"What do you mean tending to?" Molly Weasely said standing up and leering at Tonks "He should be with people that love him not stuck in that God awful house"

"He is with people that love him!!" Tonks said outraged, her imbalanced hormones kicking in again "He's with Remus and if you think for one moment that Remus doesn't love and care for Harry then your wrong because…" Tonks paused the room was spinning around her, she grabbed the back of the chair that she had just risen from for support, she closed her eyes trying to calm her urge to throw up

"Sit down dear" Molly Weasley said in a sweet voice the frustration and worry that she had only a moment ago reserved for Harry was replaced with worry for the woman in front of her and the child that she knew was growing within her. Tonks found herself once again in her chair, the room had now stopped spinning, the urge to vomit slowly subsiding, she opened her eyes to see the entire Weasley clan and Hermione looking in her direction.

"You o.k. Tonks" Ginny said looking up at the table concerned "Is it still your tummy"

"Yeah it is" Tonks said unable to stop herself from smiling, Ginny caught this and despite the feeling of utter worry that ran though her being over Harry she found herself feeling unbelievably happy for Tonks, shooting knowing smile across to Hermione, Hermione always being on for catching on quickly burst in to a smile herself. The 3 woman continued to smile at each other, having a hidden secrete that left the men at the table completely confused.

"Here drink this it will make you feel better" Mrs Weasley said handing Tonks a goblet that contained a anti-sickness potion, she downed it gratefully on felt it wash away her sickness instantly.

"Thanks Molly" Tonks said with a smile "And I'm sorry about before, I don't know what came into me"

"I do" Mrs Weasely said sweetly "And it's perfectly normal under the circumstances" letting Tonks know that she meant the baby, more than the Harry situation

"Well since that's done is there any chance of telling us what's actually going on" Charlie said firmly

"Yeah I'm still waiting to find out what the Hell Harry did to Snape" George said with a smirk

"I told you I wasn't there to really see anything much, I just caught the best bit" Tonks smirked "Seeing Snape flying through the air"

"Nice one Harry" Fred laughed, high fiveing his twin

"Bloody brilliant" Ron smiled, Hermione throwing him a dirty look "Oh come on Hermione the evil Git deserved it"

"Well your right on that but I can't really see Snape taking it hands down can you, I'm with Mrs Weasely on this Harry needs to start thinking before he acts" Hermione said firmly.

"Anyway" Tonks continued feeling that Ron and Hermione were about to start up with yet another one of their rows "He somehow managed to cast the Deflexus charm, so much so that the force of whatever Snape was sending at him was thrown back at him" Tonks said with a shrug

"Deflexus, how did he learn how to do that" Charlie said confused

"That's what I was wondering" Tonks said looking across the table at Hermione and Ron who simple shrugged

"He found it in back of one of the defence books that Sirius and Professor Lupin bought him for Christmas the other year" Ginny said quietly, everyone looked at her shocked "He hasn't been doing magic, he wouldn't risk losing his wand all he was doing studying the theory of the charm, what's wrong with that" Ginny said a little outraged

"Nothing Ginny, it's just from what I saw the shield was very strong, it's just surprising that he could do it without having practiced the charm more" Tonks said softy

"Yeah well he's a great Wizard" Ginny said looking down the table, silence encircled the table.

"I was wondering if maybe I could have a quite word with Ron, Hermione and Ginny" Tonks asked, looking at the 3 of them if they were ever going to get rid of you-know-who once and for all then they had to get to the bottom of what was going on with Harry's powers and they are only people that knew Harry well enough that he trusted them unconditionally.

"Why?" Charlie said a little curious

"Harry wanted me to pass on some messages is all, so what do you say we go up to Ron's room and get Harry's things together" Tonks said standing up from the table, leaving Ron, Hermione and Ginny to follow her confused. Just as Ginny was about to pass Charlie he grabbed hold of her arm, stopping her from walking by.

"Are you o.k." he asked

"Sod off Charlie" Ginny spat out, shrugging out of his hold and storming out of the room. Charlie sighed and put his head in his hands.

Ginny stormed up the stairs and into Ron's room, slamming the door behind her, Ron, Hermione and Tonks looked up from there seated potions on the beds.

"Bloody Charlie" She growled, striding across the room and throwing open Harry's trunk and began to straighten things out in it, anything to stop her having to look at the others in the room at the moment her temper was in serious danger of fraying.

"He's o.k. isn't he" Ginny said finally, to her it didn't matter how Harry had save the day or how bloody far Snape had flown in the air, all she wanted to know was that he was o.k.

"Yeah he's fine, a little weak and he's got cuts and bruise, not to mention his sporting a nice limp but other than that he'll be fine"

"He's brooding though right" Ron said

"I think he has every right to brood don't you Ron" Ginny spat at her brother finally looking up from the trunk

"Of course he does, I was just saying you know Harry as well as I do that's what he tends to do when something like this happen" Ron said

"What you mean when Voldmort does something else to ruin his life, when something else gets taken away from him. Yeah he does and I don't blame him one bit for it" Ginny said firmly, pairing up socks and packing them neatly back in the trunk.

"His parents are already dead Ginny, he can't lose them again" Ron said firmly

"And I'm sure that's exactly how he's feeling at the minute Ron, you don't get it this whole thing was about finding out where he had come from, it was about finding out what his parents were like, what his grandparents where like, if he had ever had any Aunts and Uncles, any cousins. Everything that we already know about our family and have taken for granted, and by them turning up today where they did, doing the damage they caused, he must feel like he is losing them all over again" Ginny said her voice becoming softer. Ron was about to open his mouth to say something back however Hermione cut across him.

"I don't think the pair of you arguing is making everything that has happened today better and I'm sure that it's not helping Harry whatsoever. Tonks has brought us up here for a reason so lets see what it is shall we, see if we can do anything to help" Hermione said firmly, turning to Tonks.

"Uh thanks Hermione" Tonks said thankful that the siblings had become quite, finally "I need you to tell me if Harry has been acting strangely lately"

"What do you been strangely" Ginny asked confused

"Like doing things when he doesn't mean to do them" Tonks said firmly, looking at the faces of the teenagers around her.

"Well he did make that glass smash the other week" Ron said with a shrug looking at Hermione

"Yes and made the door slam too" Hermione continued with a nod.

"Anything else" Tonks said looking at Ginny, who looked at the ground

"The Floating and Glowing still happens…sometimes" Ginny said with a shrug

"What is all this about Tonks, we researched it, Ginny and I did, magic can be effected by emotions that's all it is isn't it. I mean he won't get into trouble or anything for it will he" Hermione said firmly

"I know magic can be effected by emotions but that's not why I am asking these question and no Harry won't get in to trouble, I just wanted my thoughts confirming" Tonks said

"What thoughts" Ron said confused

"That Harry can do Wandless magic" However it was Ginny that had said it not Tonks, she had been feeling the same way herself for a while now, in fact ever since Harry had bore his soul to her, the memories that she had seen there had made her suspect so, the young black haired boy in the cupboard under the stairs his hair growing back on it's own. What happened to his (Harry's) Aunt Merge, how he had found his wand in his hand the night that the Dementors had turned up in that ally way in Little Wigon, when it had been knocked out of reach. And finally there was the fact that they increasingly found themselves floating and glowing with out a wand in sight.

"Wandless magic, come off it" Ron said with a smirk "I mean Harry's a great bloke but he an't no Dumbledore, come on Hermione back me up on this"

"I don't know Ron, I must admit that although it sounds far fetch, at this very minute I can't think of any other explanation for it" Hermione said looking at her boyfriend

"The bloke just loses his ragg that's all, stuff just tends to happen when he gets mad, I brake things too when I'm pissed off" Ron said with a smirk still not believe what everyone else obviously thought was true.

"Ron's right" Tonks said "we won't know anything until we find out what went on and talk to Harry"

"He's going to think your mental the lot of you" Ron said with a amused shake of his head as he left the room. Hermione got up also sensing that Tonks wanted to talk to Ginny farther, Hermione placed a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder before leaving the room.

"Now tell me is he really o.k." Ginny said now that the others were gone she wanted the truth.

"I'm not sure Gin" Tonks said sliding down to sit on the floor with Ginny "he looked pretty rough the last time I saw him, it looked like he had done some muggle duelling to me"

"Always forgets he's a bloody wizard" Ginny smirked, whipping a tear that was beginning to roll down her cheek away

"I've never seen Harry like that…I have never seen anyone that angry I thought that he was going to kill him…Remus somehow ended up with Snapes wand, we have the two halves back a the house" Tonks said

"He snapped it" Ginny smiled "Snapes not got a wand"

"Nope, he'll be struggling to get one back too, everyone at the ministry's looking for him" Tonks smiled also

"Good the evil git deserves it…So Harry's really not doing good" Ginny said biting her bottom lip, Tonks shock her head

"A miss fired spell hit Lily's gravestone…scorched it, Harry tried to get it off…rubbed his hand raw doing it Remus had to pull him away in the end…I'm had a cleaning team working on it since it happened…he says he's sorry that he broke his promise" Tonks said softly

"Typical Harry that he would be worried about that now" Ginny chuckled in spite of the tears that were now running down her cheeks.

"We holding a meeting in a little while, maybe if your Mum will let you go, you could come and see him. I think it might help, maybe Ron and Hermione too" Tonks said sweetly

"Yeah" Ginny said firmly, whipping her tears from her face sharply. Turning around she closed the lid on the trunk.

"What you nicked this time" Tonks joked lightening the mood

"Just a school shirt" Ginny smirked putting the on over her vest top, leaving the shirt open and tying the bottom into a large knot, just having something that smelt like Harry close to her made her feel better.

"The poor blokes not going to have anything to wear" Tonks smirked "Not that you'll be complaining of course"

"Of course" Ginny smiled getting up from the floor and helping Tonks up "But then again I'm not the one that's pregnant"

"You had better not be" Tonks smirked

"Congratulations by the way, I take it that you have decided too keep the baby" Ginny said

"Yeah I have" Tonks said smiling down at her tummy and resting a protective hand there "I know it's going to be hard work and money will be tight and we don't even have our own place but we'll make it work, I'll make it work, I love this baby, love it so much" Tonks smiled

"So will Lupin as soon as you tell him" Ginny smirked

"I know, I know and as soon as everything calms down a little I'm going to tell him" Tonks said firmly

"Good, now come and help me persuade my Mum to let me come with them" Ginny said pulling Tonks out of the room with her.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Harry Potter woke up with a start the feeling of a bird peaking him, awaking him from his slumber, looking down he meet the orange eyes of his owl Hedwig, who was peaking sharply at his bandaged hand, pulling shreds out of the material.

"Oy get off" Harry said snatching his hand away from her, the sudden movement of his body caused him to ach all over. Hedwig took off and settled herself on top of the wardrobe clicking her beak angrily at her owner for spoiling her fun. Harry winced as he slowly moved to get to his feet, once stood every joint in his body seemed to groan in protest. Harry slowly made his way to the bathroom that was adjoined to his bedroom. He didn't know how long he had been asleep but obviously it had not been long enough because he could still remember everything that had happened to him over the past few days, he was hoping that if he slept long enough he would have forgotten it all. Not to mention his throbbing head and aching body was a consent reminder of what had happened that day. Entering the bathroom, Harry founded a rather old and tired looking mirror facing him, looking into it Harry found himself wincing again at what he saw reflected back at him, finding a cloth lied on the sink in front of him, he rinsed it under the cold water tap before applying it to his face, washing off the dried blood that had collected there. He face was pale, the only colour that was present of his face was that of the cut on his cheek where is glasses seemed to have been knocked into his face, as well as a rather large bruise that seemed to run the entire length of his other cheek (right) down his jaw and on to his neck, obviously Snape had hit him more than he had thought, having gotton rid of the dried blood from his face, he placed the cold cloth to his bruised cheek, wincing as it made contact. After a few minutes of watching himself in the mirror, noticing that his eye where now rimmed red from tears that he had shed, Harry lowered his head back to the sink, placing the plug in to sink and filling it with cold water, he throw the cloth back in water before stepping away from the sink, pulling his jumper and his undershirt off his body gentle, pain ripping though in upper body as he lifted his arms, having successful removed his jumper and undershirt Harry dropped them on the floor leaning against the sink for support as he tried to breath in painful breaths. His body felt far from o.k. in fact by the feel of it he had bruised shoulders and back caused by the force that the sparks had made him to hit the floor. Looking back up into the mirror, Harry cursed the fact that he had had to do this too many times in his life, after all Dudley's favourite past time was beating him up and although Harry did manage to get away from him a good deal of the time, the times that he didn't he had found himself with in this very situation huddled up in the bathroom tending to himself, that was the way Harry liked to do things, he liked to take of them on his own that was how he had always done things. Yes perhaps he should have told Lupin about his other injuries but the fact was they had not that painful until he had woken up and although he had been hit at pretty close range his jumper had not shown any evidence of the blast. Harry stood back up gingerly looking at the extent of the damage that Snape had caused in the mirror no wonder he was finding it hard to breath a large purple bruise seemed to run almost the entire width of Harry's chest and ran almost down on to his stomach, in the very centre of Harry's was a bright red burn, the redness spreading out from the centre of the burn. The bruising had obviously come from the force at which the sparks had hit him, in itself it wasn't really a dangerous spell however do to the spell at close range in which he had shot it at Harry it had seemed to have cause some damage, it was completely harmless in the way that it wasn't likely to kill him however it most have been the most painful thing that he had ever had happen to him since the time that he had had to re-grow all of the bones in his arm. Harry picked to the cloth from out of the water, his hand stringing profoundly from where he had rubbed the skin away on the surface of his Mother's gravestone. He squeezed out the excess water from the cloth with shaking hand's Harry gently applied it to his chest wincing out loud and using his free hand to support himself on the sink. As pain shot threw his body Harry closed his eyes and tried concentrate on not throwing up as his stomach did a sickly turn, still he carried on with his task until he was sure that he could not take one second more of the pain, he replaced the cloth back in to water, that now had a pinkie, red tinge to it from the blood that was on the cloth. Harry's eyes once again settled on the refection of himself in the mirror in front of him, his jet black hair was sticking to his now sweaty forehead, his eyes seemed to shine with unshed tears of pain.

"You've looked better" The reflection of himself said in the mirror pulling Harry away from his thought, shaking himself, remembering that he was in the attic room at number 12 Grimmauld Place. A place that he hoped that he would never been in again, but needs must he couldn't risk going back to the Burrow if the Death Eater's were somehow following him, that was just too risky for the Weasely's. Harry bent down slowly picking up his undershirt from the bathroom floor and made his way back into the bedroom. Harry stood in the doorway of the bathroom, slowly trying to pull the t-shirt over himself once more, even the soft cotton sliding over his injured chest caused pain to shot through him. Hedwig snapped her beak at her owner from her perch at the top of the wardrobe.

"Shut it will you" Harry said through gritted teeth, sitting on the end of the bed trying to catch his breath, an arm going up to try to protect his chest from the movement "Yeah I know that I should have thought about this before I shot my mouth off o.k. but aren't you meant to at the Burrow"

Hedwig sent her owner a less than impressed look before turning her back on him.

"Ruddy Bird" Harry whispered "Your only being like this because I spoiled your fun"

Harry got up from the bottom of the bed and looked around, he turned his eyes back to the bed and saw that Lupin had brought up his bag for him. Harry just stared at the bag, remembering what it held, in contained the snitch that Sirius had given him as a child, a beautiful silver trinket box that he had found in the dresser in his mother and father's room and finally the photograph that he had found on the desk in the Potter library that morning. Harry continued to stare at the bag not daring to go in it, not trusting himself to look at the items that the bag held without breaking down, Harry however did go toward the bag if only to grab his wand that was safely stored in one of the side pockets, shoving it in his back pocket of his jeans. Once he had his wand Harry left the room without looking back.

Harry made his way down the stairs slowly, he couldn't believe how much he ached, what the bloody hell had Snape tried to hit him with, some kind of energy draining spell (not that one existed as far as he knew, he made a mental note to himself to ask Hermione about that one) because that certainly felt like that had been. He felt like he hadn't slept for days which was of course quite true, but Harry had other things on his mind like the next time he met Snape he didn't want to end up in that state again, no he wanted to know what was going on with his magic. He didn't know how long he had been asleep for but due to the lack of noise that was in the house the meeting was over, either that or they had put a silencing charm around the room that it was being held in. Harry's foot-steps echoed across the quite hallway, Harry paused slightly fearing that he had woke up one of the portrays behind the curtains the painting however it just gave a loud snore before sleeping on. Harry continued onto the sitting room and then on to the door that lead down into the basement kitchen. Harry stepped though the swing doors of the kitchen, the room looked as dark and dingy as usual, Harry's eyes imminently feel on the chair at the head of the table, a chair that Sirius used to occupy, Harry found himself sitting in the chair across from it, just staring at it, remembering the times that he spent here with his Godfather. He remembered how happy Sirius was that Christmas himself and the Weasley's spent with him at the house.

"Harry" Tonks said lying her hand on Harry's shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts, looking up at Tonks surprised "Hey Kido how you feeling"

Harry simply shrugged, his eyes drifting back to Sirius' chair

"Remus said that you were pretty out for the count when he took your bag in" Tonks said, Harry shrugged again before asking

"Where is Moony anyway"

"He's upstairs talking to the Weasley's" Tonks said softly

"There here?" Harry asked shocked finally tearing his eyes away from the chair

"Yes Harry, they were worried about you, I could ask them to leave if you want me to" Tonks asked, putting a hand back on his shoulder

"I don't know" Harry said looking down at the table, he didn't know if he had the energy to face them at the moment, or having to explain to them all what had happen, to have to listen to Mrs Weasley's sobs or Mr Weasley's comforting word to his wife, he didn't trust his feelings at the minute, he could usually keep his emotions in check but over the past few days he was finding it near impossible.

"Maybe if you just came up to see them for a while" Tonks said softy "Just let them see that your not missing any limbs hey" Harry nodded his head slightly getting up from the table and making his way up to the living room, Tonks on his tail. He wasn't sure if he was happy or sad that the Weasely's had come to see him, it just seemed like another thing that he had to deal with. The pair of them began to climb the stairs up to the study, Tonks shook her head as he refused her help once again as he struggled up the stairs with his limp.

Harry stepped into the study, Lupin was stood in the corner talking with Mr and Mrs Weasley, Charlie who had seem to have taken special interested in the craved ceiling above him, stood close enough to hear what Lupin was telling his parents. Fred and George were huddle together obviously talking about something that they didn't want the other's to hear. Ron was pacing around the back of the settee that was in the study, much to Hermione annoyance, who by the looks of things had pulled a book from the shelves and had began reading it, while she waited for some kind of news about what was going. Harry's eyes then fell on the one person that he sort Ginny Weasely, who was sat crossed legged on the settee next to Hermione picking and biting at her nails nervously. Everyone in the room looked up as Tonks closed the door sharply behind him. Harry felt everyone's eyes on him.

"Jesus Harry you all right Mate" Charlie asked, seeing the state of the teenager in front of his, his cut and bruise beyond appariote on his face, Harry found himself once again fighting tears and pulled his glance away from the people around him and once again back on the floor. Ginny threw Charlie a look as if to say 'As If You Care' before making her way over to Harry.

Ginny Weasley found herself stood in front of her broken boyfriend, his face various colours of red, blue and purple. She wanted to comfort him but she found herself afraid to touch him, for fear that she might brake him, something that she never thought that she would feel when thinking about Harry Potter, he was so brave, so strong but at the moment he just seemed so lost. Ginny bent her knee slightly and found herself looking at the closed eyes of Harry Potter, silent tears rolling down him cheeks, sometimes it was a great advantage that she was that much smaller than him. Ginny lied a gentle hand on Harry bruised and swollen cheek.

"Hey" she said quietly, her eyes searching for some kind of response from the man in front of her, Harry lifted his head slightly taking comfort in having Ginny soft, smooth hand against his tender and raw skin. Harry took a deep breath willing the tears to stop flowing, slowly opening his eyes his Green eyes making contact with Ginny's blue ones. Harry's eyes had the same effect on Ginny has they always had on her, they were heart stopping, they seemed to contain a million of different emotions at the same time, they seem to change with what ever mood he was in, today they seemed to have lost that sparkle and brightness that seemed to always seem to shine within them.

"Hey" Harry croaked back in deep, husky voice that told Ginny that he was trying desperately to keep his emotions in check. Ginny's other hand came up to cup the other side of his face, her thumbs whipping away the tears on his face so delicately that he could barley feel them, she wore a soft reassuring smile on her face (however a little weak) yet not once did she ask how he was feeling because she knew looking in his eyes there wasn't word to describe how hurt and angry he was feeling at that moment.

"I'm sorry Gin" Harry said, silent tears still running down his cheeks, he wasn't used to be comforted like this, he wasn't used to be loved in that unconditionally way that he found himself in when even he was with the people that were in the room and he most certainly wasn't used to having someone to love and them love him back.

"Shh, don't worry about that now" Ginny said firmly, yet comforting "You kept your promise you're here Harry and so am I" Ginny whipped yet more tears off of his face "It's just the two of us baby, just you and me…you don't have to be ashamed of anything" Ginny said trying to make it clear to Harry had it was o.k. to cry, that he didn't have to ashamed to show her how he was truly feeling. Harry broke her glance, his eyes returning to the floor, Ginny felt her heart drop, feeling like she had lost contact with him again, that was until she felt his arms come up slowly to wrap around her waist. Ginny moved herself closer into his embrace making sure that she was gentle. Harry lowered him head so that he was buried deep into the crook of her neck, Ginny moved one arm around him so that she could move a soothing hand up and down his back, her other hand coming to rest on the back on his neck holding his head tightly into her neck as she felt his hot silent tears run down her neck.

"I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost you too" Harry chocked into ear

"You won't loss me baby…I'll always be here, I promise" Ginny said kissing the top of Harry head, feeling tears starting to roll down her own cheeks.

Mrs Weasley found herself choking back tears as she watched the exchange between her daughter and the young man that was as good as a son to herself and her husband. She could see how much the young man had blossomed under her daughters love and found herself feeling incredibly proud of the young woman that she had become. It was thanks to Harry that she still had her little girl, although she wasn't so little any more, he had saved her from that monster all those years ago and although Molly Weasley hated to admit it he had save Ginny from herself by allowing her to help in the fight against You-Know-Who, she knew that her little girl still suffering from what he had done to her in that godforsaken chamber. She had lost her innocent look on the world, that monster had taken away what was left of her childhood, not in the same way that he had Harry but had still done so never the less. Harry by allowing her to love him and fight with him had helped her lie some of her demons to rest, although Molly Weasley felt sure that either of them would ever truly be free of the rememorizes of the effect that You-Know-Who had had on there lives, but together they stood strong and their love for one another seemed to allow the individuals to sore

Ginny just held Harry allowing him to cry, he needed this, he needed to let out all hurt and frustration that he was feeling. She smoothed the soft hair down at the base of his neck, whispering comforting words to him, she was aware that her family as well as Hermione, Lupin and Tonks were staring at them but she didn't care, Harry needed her right now and there was where she was going be right by his side until she knew that he was o.k. why had she let him go she had known since the moment that he had left that something wasn't right yet she had just let it happen. Harry had saved her in so many ways, yet she found herself unable to do anything to stop hurt and pain happening to him. Harry clung onto Ginny for dear life, the feeling of having her hold him was too much for Harry, whatever self restate he had had quickly resolved at sight of Ginny Weasley. The scent of roses filled his nostrils, her sweet voice filling his ears, his body relaxed being held by her, feeling that everything would be o.k. in the world if he could only stay in this woman's arms forever. His tears subsided and his fierce grip around Ginny loosened.

"Thank you" Harry said hoarsely, placing a small kiss on Ginny's wet neck. Goosebumps erupted all over Ginny's body at his gentle touch

"I love you" Ginny whispered back huskily, her body tingling as Harry continued to nuzzle into her neck lovingly. Ginny cursed herself she was meant to be comforting Harry not getting herself hot under the collar. Harry finally lifted his head from Ginny's neck, glancing around and was happy to see that everyone in the room had the curacy to look away. Harry gave a nervous chuckle wiping away the tears from his face and looked down at Ginny.

"I've got you all wet" Harry said with a smile, placing his bandage hand on the Ginny's neck, where his head had just been. Ginny smiled back up at Harry placing her hand on that of Harry's as he rubbed the tears away from her skin, it worried her slightly that Harry had failed to say that he loved her back, she knew that he loved her, yet this had been the first time that he had failed to say it to her since the day he had woken up from the Dementor attack at the beginning of the summer. Ginny tried not to think about it, after all he had enough to deal with at the moment without adding an insecure girlfriend to the mix. No Ginny thought that it was best to keep her mind on Harry's gentle touch, that was sending shock waves through her body, how she wanted to throw her arms around him and snog him senseless, although she knew that he was bruised and battered, as well as angry and hurt. She was just so happy to know that he was going to be o.k.

"You have no idea" Ginny smirked, her cheeks flashing slightly.

"Why are you blushing" Harry smirked at her sceptically

"Wouldn't you like to know" Ginny smiled, standing on her tip-toes so she could reach up and place a firm kiss on Harry's lip. She was just about to deepen the kiss when Harry winced.

"You o.k." Ginny asked pulling away looking concerned

"Yeah I'm fine" Harry said with a weak smile, he could deal with the slight tenderness in his lower lip as Ginny had pressed hers to his, however her hands pressing firmly against his chest he could not.

"Glad to see that you're back to your usual snogging selves" Tonks smirked, braking the tension in the air.

"When did you lot get here" Ginny joked turning to family and friends, giving Harry time to hastily whip his wet cheeks on his shirt, making sure as to not lift it too high and show what he was hiding below. He wasn't quite sure why he did not want them to know that Snape had hit him with Sparks, but for some reason he got the feeling that it would make him look weak in their eyes. It was bad enough that he looked like a walking bruise.

"Well it's nice to know that we're missed" Tonks said with a smirk, as Ginny moved to Harry's side wrapping an arm around his waist, squeezing him tight. Harry gave a sharp intake of breath.

"Are you sure your o.k." Ginny said looking up at him concerned. Harry smiled down at Ginny wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm fine, just hit a bit of a bruise that's all" Harry said lightly not telling her that his bit of a bruise seemed to be his entire body. She looked at him sceptically but did not say anything.

"I hope that you did that on Snape's face mate" Ron said making his presence known in the room.

"What" Harry asked looking up, Ron nodded towards Harry's hand that was loosely wrapped around Ginny's shoulder, Harry looked down to see his hand was black and blue. His knuckle red and battered

"Yeah something like that" Harry said clenching and unclenching his hand

"So you going to tell us how to kicked the crap out of the Slimball or not" Fred Weasley smirked

"Fred" Mrs Weasley said outraged.

"What we've been waiting ages and the meeting doesn't start for an hour yet" George said defending his brother "Beside we want to know what Harry did that the Evil git"

"Leave the boy alone" Mrs Weasley said firmly, hands on hips "And mind the langue"

Fred and George took their mother's tone of voice as a sign not to push farther. Silence fell on the room once more, Harry reached out his free hand and moved Ginny's hand as it once again absentmindedly moved on to a tender spot close to Harry's ribs, Harry could tell that she was looking up at him again, he chose not to look back at her because he knew that she would force the truth out of him otherwise. No instead he turned his glance at Lupin who was talking to Mr Weasley and Tonks, while he kept a firm hold of Ginny's hand to stop it wondering too much.

"Moony" Harry said, Lupin looking up hearing his nickname "I thought that the meeting would already be over"

"Moony" Fred Weasley asked, Lupin cleared his throat not answering the twins question, who where now whispering amongst themselves once again.

"I thought that it was best left until night fall, it would look I little strange if everyone decided to they needed to finish work early all at the same time" Lupin said, Harry just simple nodded

"And McGonagall" he asked

"She'll be down sometime tomorrow night" Tonks said, holding on to Lupin's hand "There was something's that she needed to take care of at Hogwarts, it'll not be long as you lot are going back"

"Yeah back to classes and homework and N.E.W.T.S" Ron groaned throwing himself back to the settee next to Hermione

"Well I'm sure that if you actually do the work Ron it won't be as taxing at you think" Hermione said firmly

"And then there's getting up early" Ron said ignoring Hermione "And then there's bloody Neville's snoring".

Hermione smirked, trying to cover up her laughter

"What" Ron asked

"Neville's snoring, what about yours" Hermione said with a smile

"I don't snore" Ron said outraged, it was the turn of everyone else in the room to smirked "What I don't"

"Yeah little brother you do but the question is how does Hermione know" Charlie said with a smiled, seeing Hermione getting a little flushed

"Leave the poor girl alone" Mr Weasley said, Harry got the feeling that Mr Weasley was more than a little aware of what went on with in his home, Harry wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Yes Hermione how would you know" Ron said with a evil glint in his eye. Hermione not meeting his eye line, she squirmed in her seat

"Harry mentioned it" she said with what she hoped was a casual shrug before returning to the book that she had been reading. Ron turned his glance on Harry.

"You talk in your sleep too sometimes" Harry smirked

"Really" Ginny said looking up at Harry "Now this is getting interesting, what's he say"

"Oh I couldn't possibly repeat it" Harry smirked turning his glance to Ron, who saw that he was only joking.

"Yeah well Potter maybe I'll tell everyone what I hear you say in your sleep" Ron smirked

"Can't mate you wouldn't be able to hear me say it, over your snoring" a snigger went through the room.

"Git" Ron smirked, giving Harry a playful shove in his chest, playful it may be but Ron was never one known for his gentleness. The next thing Harry knew was that he was on the floor for the third time in the day.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

"Ron" Harry heard Hermione yelling at her boyfriend, as Harry groaned on the floor, his arms wrapped protectively around his chest. He was breathing in sharp painful breaths, seeing stars flash in front of his eyes.

"Harry are you o.k." Ginny asked as she came swimming into Harry view, a concerned look on her face as she stood over him, the rest of the family gathered around him "Say something"

"I've spent way to much time on the ground today" Harry groaned, a small chuckle was heard through out the room as Harry mustered the strength to push himself up on his elbows. A relieved look washed out Ginny's face, before it was replaced with angry as she turned on Ron

"What the" SHOVE "Hell" SLAP "Do you think" SLAP "Your playing at" HARD SHOVE

"Jesus" Ron said rubbing his chest where his sister had shoved him "It was only a tap"

"A Tap" SLAP "And bloody tap" Ginny yelled

"Ow" Ron said rubbing his arm, where his sister had slapped him "It was just a joke for crying out loud, call her off or something will you" Ron said towards Harry

"Honestly Ginny I'm fine, Ron just winded me a bit" Harry said still from his position on the floor

"Oh really" Ginny said turning her angry on her boyfriend "If he just tapped you then why are you still sprawled out of the floor" Ginny glared at Harry her hands on her hips. Harry tried to dare a look at Ron, sending out non-verbal signals to his friend that he needed help

"And don't even think about looking to Ron to get you out of this, I know there's something going on with you. So out with it" Ginny said firmly.

"I don't know what you talking about" Harry shrugged locking eyes with Ginny.

"Yes you do, tell me what's going on" Ginny said even more fiercely than before. Harry just continued to stare at her he, his face completely unreadable and for the first time in a very long time, so where his eyes.

'Crap' Ginny thought to herself it had become a battle of wills now and she knew that she had her work cut out for her to get Harry to open up, she could tell by the look on his face that there was no way that he was going to tell her, he was determined to keep this from her. This simply fuelled her temper more, then there was the dead pan look on Harry face that only seemed to worsen the situation. Ginny and Harry continued to glare at each other. This really wasn't a good place to be in, everyone knew that the only person that was a stubborn and hot head as Ginny Weasely was Harry Potter if not more so, this could only end in disaster.

"Take your shirt off" Ginny said after a while of just staring each other down, the hem of Harry t-shirt had risen a little as he had sat up on his elbows and although you couldn't really see much, Ginny was sure that she had court a glimpse of purple bruising

"What? No" Harry said a little shocked at the request

"I said. Take. Your. Shirt. Off." Ginny said a little louder and clearer

"And I said. No" Harry said calmly

"I'm serious Harry do it" Ginny said firmly, her angry starting to build, her face became more and more red.

"So am I. No" Harry said back just as firmly, his temper starting to get the better of him.

"Come on this is stupid, just get the poor bloke off the floor, then we can get something to eat I'm starving" Ron complained

"Ron's right, jump up Harry dear and I'll go and make us all a spot of lunch" Mrs Weasley said trying to defuse the situation, seeing that nothing good would come out of this, however her words fell on deaf ear. As Ginny and Harry continued glaring at one another, that was the final straw for Ginny.

"TAKE THAT BLOODY SHIRT OFF NOW!" she screamed

"NO!" Harry yelled back, the floor seemed to rumble around them. Lupin and Tonks exchanged worried looks.

"What the hell was that" Charlie asked, having felt the floor move, his question met with confused looks from the others in the room that didn't seem to have a clue what was going on either.

"Just breath Harry" Lupin said calmly, seeing that look appearing in Harry's eyes once more. He knew that if Harry wasn't careful he would lose control again and from what he had seen at the graveyard he did not fancy being on the receiving end of it. Harry finally pulled his eyes away from those of Ginny's, closing his eyes and drawing in deep calming breaths, trying to think of calming thoughts. He knew that Lupin was right, he could feel it himself, he could feel what he could only describe as fire spreading though his veins. He needed to calm down before he did something that he didn't mean and hurt someone.

"Oh this is stupid" Ginny said angrily, causing Harry's eyes to snap back open "If you don't won't to take it off then fine I'll do it myself" Ginny said firmly, before throwing herself at Harry.

"Ginny Weasley get off that boy this minute" Mrs Weasley said sternly, however it did not make a difference, Ginny was more than determined that she was going to find out what the hell was the matter with Harry if it was the last thing she did.

"Ginny get off" Harry said firmly, once again finding his back on the ground once more. He held on the Ginny's wrists that were at the hem of his t-shirt, trying to push it up

"No" Ginny said firmly, trying to wriggle her hands free from Harry grasp, she knew that she had the upper hand her, she knew that he was more than capable to throw her off but he didn't, she knew that she was breaking him.

"Please don't do this" Harry said in a desperate whisper, Ginny's hands stilled hearing the distress in his voice, feeling ashamed of herself not 5 minutes ago he was crying on her shoulder and now her was attacking him, pinning him to the ground, straddling his hips so that he could not move. She knew that he felt humiliated how could he not, he was lied there almost defenceless. Looking up into Harry's eyes she could feel a lump forming in her throat as she saw that they were shining with up shed tears.

"I just need to know Harry, I need to see what he's done" Ginny said her voice just as pleading and desperate as Harry's own. Ginny felt something within Harry relax, he nodded slightly turning his head away from her and everyone else that had seemed to have decided now was the right time to gather around. Harry's grip loosened on Ginny's wrists but they still remained on them, making sure that she could not touch him because he was more than aware that he could snap at any minute. Ginny breath court in her throat as she slowly edge to t-shirt up until it was bunched under Harry's arm pits, Harry holding her hands there so that she could not touch his obviously damaged torso, see that his bruised stomach was only the tip of the ice-berg, seeing that the bruising was getting thicker and darker the farther up she got towards his chest, for the first time she noticed that his breathing was sharp and fast.

"Oh Harry" Ginny whispered tears leaking from her eyes, why couldn't she have just left it.

"It's fine, just a little sore" Harry replied not looking back up from the floor at the side of him the last thing he needed was anyone's pity, pulling on Ginny's wrists down until he had covered himself again

"Well it doesn't look fine" Hermione said firmly, angry at the fact that Harry was once again trying to deal with everything on his own, how long would it take him to realise that he wasn't alone in everything any more "You should have told us" she said frustrated.

"Yeah well I didn't" Harry said threw gritted teeth, rising his head up long enough to give Hermione a deathly glare, Hermione recoiled slightly seeing the menacing look in Harry's eyes.

"Harry" Lupin said firmly informing Harry that he was doing it again, he was losing his temper, Harry looked back down at the ground, closing his eyes briefly

"Sorry" he said timidly, he had never felt so humiliated in his life.

"It's ok Harry" Hermione said back with a weak smile, although she was still stood a little closer to Ron. Harry's mood swings sometimes still scared her.

"Your going to let Katie Bell look at it when she gets here aren't you" Ginny said meaning it more as a request than a question, Katie was a training to be a medi-witch at St.Magros

"Yeah" Harry said softly

"Harry please" Ginny begged, she needed to know that he would get it checked, she knew that it was nothing too serious but he still needed to get it looked at.

"I said I would o.k." Harry said firmly "Now will you just move" Harry said lifting his head up to look at Ginny throwing her a glare

"Sorry" Ginny said shocked, stumbling off of Harry, lowering her head. Harry scramble to his feet, that same anger pumping throw his veins, how he wanted to hit something, not Ginny no he could never hit Ginny. He knew that he was acting stupid, that he was doing insane yet he couldn't seem to shake this anger that seemed to be bubbling under the surface no matter what. Silence filled the room, Ginny looked at Harry, there was something in his eyes, something on his face that worried Ginny, she knew that he was fighting hard to keep his temper in check, she knew that she had made the situation worse, she had riled him up even more.

"Look Ginny I'm sorry o.k." Harry sighed, his eyes closed trying to calm himself once more "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, I just…" Harry paused not knowing what you say to explain how he was feeling or even what he was feeling

"I think we should go and get lunch started" Molly Weasley said, so that Harry didn't have to finish his sentence, noticing that her daughter and Harry needed sometime alone "Come on you lot" she said referring to her other children.

"I'll help you Molly" Tonks said, herself and Lupin following Mrs Weasley out of the room, the rest of the Weasley clan close behind them. Ron stopping short from leaving the room

"Sorry about earlier mate" Ron said

"It's o.k." Harry shrugged "I mean it's not like you knew" Ron gave Harry thankful smile, knowing that at least Ginny would stop blaming him now.

Awkward silence hung in the air between Harry and Ginny, both to afraid to look at each other, they had both been completely unreasonable. Ginny didn't know quite why she had pushed the whole situation, she knew that Harry was a secretive guy, he kept things to himself, he always had and she knew that before she started going out with him but lately she could feel him pushing her out. She wanted to know what was happening with him, finding out about the prophesy had unsettled her, it wasn't about what it said although that was scary enough in itself. No it was the fact that he had not told her about it, if Harry could keep something as important as that to himself what else wasn't he telling her, she knew that Harry loved her, she had no duet about that but sometimes she got the feeling that he didn't trust her.

"Listen Harry I'm sorry" Ginny said, finally looking up from the floor "I shouldn't have pushed it, especially not here and especially not today"

Harry lifted his head his eyes meeting hers and saw that the anger had now left them, instead her eyes were now clouded with concern.

"No Gin it's me that should be sorry, I flew off the handle I should have just told you or shown you or something" Harry shrugged

"Yeah you should have" Ginny said with a sigh "But I should have just let the whole thing drop, I was worried Harry, nothing in the world will ever stop me worrying about you, you know that right" Ginny said moving closer to Harry

"I do now" Harry said looking down into the face of Ginny Weasley, slipping his hands in to Ginny's that were now hung at her side, intertwining her fingers with his own.

"You could have told me you know, you can tell me anything" Ginny said firmly, rubbing a gentle thumb over Harry bruised hand

"I know I can Gin" Harry said softly, leaning in to place a light kiss on Ginny's neck "And I will I promise…just not today"

"O.k. I'll let it go for now" Ginny said with a sigh "but you've got some making up to do Mister"

"I do, do I" Harry smiled, causing him to winces slightly

"Yes you do" Ginny said leaning up to kiss his split and bruised lip, before pulling away "And since your in no fit state to do the making up part of our first fight, then you'll just have do everything I say"

"I can do that" Harry smiled, Ginny looked at him sceptically "Hey I can do as I'm told when I want to"

"Good because I want you to get back in bed, have a nice long sleep and I'll bring you up something to eat later" Ginny said firmly

"Your such a slave driver" Harry said leaning his head into her shoulder in mocked distressed.

"Yeah well wait and see what I have planned for you when your in a fit state" Ginny said, biting her lower lip

"Umm can't wait" Harry said huskily into Ginny's ear, before placing a small kiss on her neck. Ginny signed closing her eyes, enjoying the shudders that ran through her body when ever Harry touched her. Harry smirked into her neck as heard Ginny sigh contently.

"Have you missed me Weasley" Harry said rising his head again to look into Ginny's face, her eyes were dark and her cheeks were flushed

"I might have" Ginny with a shrug, although she had a wide smile on her face, causing Harry to smile too "Don't look so smug, I'm still mad at you, you know"

"I know" Harry said with a sigh "And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, it's just hard you know" Harry said wrapping his arms around Ginny's waist.

"What is" Ginny asked confused.

"Changing the habit of a life time" Harry said softly "I know that I have people that I can share things with now and that's great but sometimes I just revert back to the way things were" Harry shrugged

"When you were growing up you mean" Ginny said, reaching back and resting her hands on Harry's that were on the small of her back.

"Yeah" Harry shrugged

"You never really told me about your Aunt and Uncle" Ginny said tenderly

"There's nothing to really tell Gin, it wasn't exactly the happiest years off my life" Harry said with a sigh

"Yeah I guess" Ginny said looking down at the floor, silence hung in the air for a while as the pair of them just held one another "Will you tell me about them one day though" Ginny said curiously, looking up at Harry once more

"Yeah I will, if you'll tell me about yours" Harry said

"That might take a while" Ginny smiled

"Well it's not like I'm going anywhere is it" Harry joked

"You better not be, today was way too close for my liking" Ginny said firmly, Harry didn't have the heart to tell her that he had been in far worse situations and had barely made them out of it alive, today was like a walk in the park for a wizard that attracted trouble like Harry.

"I know" was all that Harry said, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Ginny's ear, placing a small kiss on Ginny's lips. Harry groaned as he felt Ginny run her tongue alone his bottom lips, asking for permission to enter, Harry opened his mouth allowing her to enter tasting her, tasting her own distinctiveness so much so that it could not be called anything but 'Ginny'. He returned her kiss with vigour, savouring every little moan and whimper that he got from her in return. Ginny moved in closer to Harry, she couldn't believe that she had spent so much of her life not kissing this boy, kissing Harry was like breathing, he seemed to breath life into her, he made her feel alive and made every other thought drift from her head, all she could think about when she was kissing Harry was him, not that she would ever tell Harry that of course. Ginny stood on her tip toes, this allowed her to get even closer to Harry, not that it was ever close enough, wrapping her arms around his neck, Harry's hands were buried in Ginny's hair, holding her head still to stop her moving away from him. Ginny leaned her body into his to stop herself falling, finally and without warning Ginny found herself being pushed away

"What is it, what's wrong" Ginny asked slightly out of breath, from her position against Harry

"Sorry to spoil the mood Gin, but you're going to have to move" Harry said out of breath, wincing slightly

"What" Ginny asked confused, look down she could she that her hands were now firmly rested on Harry's chest, she hadn't even thought about it, she always used Harry chest for support in these situations

"Shit sorry" Ginny said, quickly removing her hands "You o.k."

"Yeah I'm fine" Harry said wincing slightly "It's a shame you had to go and get heavy handed on me" Harry teased

"And here I was just going to offer to kiss it better for you" Ginny said seductively "but if I'm so heavy handed…"

"I said heavy handed not heavy lipped" Harry said with a smile, leaning down and placing a kiss on Ginny's neck. Ginny wriggled out of his grasp

"Nice try Potter" Ginny smiled, grabbing the front of Harry's shirt as he straightened up "Come on bed" Ginny said pulling him towards the door by his shirt, Harry happy to be pulled along.

"Ummm yes please" Harry smirked

"On your own Potter" Ginny said firmly, although she had a smile on her face "Honestly get your mind out of the gutter"


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

"Well that was interesting" Tonks Smirked as she helped Molly Weasley fix lunch for her brood

"Yes well Ginny's always had quite the temper on her" Mrs Weasley said firmly

"Yeah I noticed" Tonks smiled, reaching up to get plates from the top cupboard over the stove, only the have her hands slapped away from the plates by Molly Weasley

"Oh no you don't" Mrs Weasley said to her sternly "Ron get those plates down for me will you love"

"Why" Ron huffed although he still got up from the table "she broken her arms or something" Ron said reaching over Tonks to get the plates down.

"No she hasn't now stop complaining and sit down, lunch is almost ready" Mrs Weasley said firmly, Ron sighed slipping back into his seat next to Hermione.

"Why do I get stuck doing the out of reach stuff" Ron moaned

"Because you dear brother have inherited the freakishly tall, gangly gene from somewhere back in the Weasley line" Fred smirked patting his younger brother on the back.

"Speaking of freaky, was I the only one that felt the ground move" Charlie said looking around the table

"Yeah what the hell was that" George said looking up and around the table

"Maybe it was low flying aircraft" Hermione suggested "Heathrow not too far from here is it" she asked Tonks

"A couple of miles" Tonks shrugged, even though she was more than sure what the really cause was.

"What's a Heathrow" Mr Weasley asked, confused

"It's an airport Mr Weasley" Hermione said softly, seeing that Mr Weasley still looked confused, she added "It's where airplanes take off from"

"Airplanes you say" Mr Weasley said excitedly

"Oh please Hermione don't get him started" Mrs Weasley sighed placing a plate down in front of the young woman

"Now no harm comes from asking Molly dear" Mr Weasley said giving her a firm looking, telling his wife that he wasn't going to give up his fascination for everything muggle any time soon

"Of course there isn't Arthur" Mrs Weasley said with a sigh, returning back to the stove.

"Whatever the ground still moved" Charlie said, digging into his lunch

"Must be a first for you" Ron said without thinking he eat his lunch, coursing the others around the table to smirk (minus Mr and Mrs Weasley of course and obviously Charlie)

"Ron" Hermione said shocked but couldn't help but chuckling

"Well done little brother" George smiled, slapping him on the back

"Yeah really rolling with the punches today aren't you" Fred smirked

"Yeah you floor me" George smirked

"Hey I didn't know o.k." Ron said firmly, it wasn't like he would have done it if he knew that Harry was hurt "And it's going to bruise" Ron complained rubbing his chest where his sister had shoved him.

"Good" Ginny Weasley said walking into the kitchen with Harry at her side, Ron just mumbled complaining.

"Talking again are we" Hermione smiled up at Harry and Ginny, she knew that whatever harsh words that they said to each other, they didn't really mean if anyone was meant to be together it was Harry and Ginny.

"Just about" Harry shrugged with a smirk on his face.

"He's still a git though" Ginny said crossing her arms over her chest, with fake sulkiness

"Yes I am" Harry whispered to her softly, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, she really was much too good for him. Ginny couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend "And you love me for it" Harry smiled

"That's what you think" Ginny laughed, giving Harry a playful slap to somewhere mid stomach, causing Harry to wince, breathing heavily.

"Ginny Weasley" Mrs Weasley scolded her daughter, going over to Harry "Are you o.k. dear" she asked Harry concerned

"Yeah I'm fine" Harry said a still a little out of breath as the pain eased, looking at Ginny he saw that she was biting her bottom lip worried, Harry knew that she had not meant to hurt him and any other time he probably would not have even felt the blow. However today in his fragile state it every breath was sharp and painful.

"Are all you Weasley's so heavy handed" Harry Joked

"I don't know are all Potter's this sarcastic" Ginny smirked, feeling stupid the second the words had left her mouth because Harry's face fell.

"I wouldn't know" Harry said quietly enough so that only Ginny court it

"Lunch smells great Mrs Weasely but I'm feeling kind of sleepy I think I might just go to bed" Harry said firmly

"Of course dear, I'll keep a plate for you" Mrs Weasely said softly, hurrying back over to the stove and fixing Harry a plate. Harry turned to make his way out of the kitchen, Ginny capturing his hand as he went by her. Harry looked up at her giving her a weak smile, letting her know that he knew that she hadn't meant anything by it. Today he was just too sensitive to anything that had even the slightest link to his parents and family, normally he would have just joked the remark off but all it did at the minute was remind him that the trip than been an entire waste of time.

Ginny Weasley threw herself down in the spare chair next to Hermione Granger feeling like crap, she was starting to think that tactlessness was a family trait. She was seriously going to have to start engaging her brain before she just let things fall out of her mouth.

"He'll be o.k. Ginny. Harry's just a little sensitive today" Hermione said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Ginny looked around the kitchen, her family were acting every much like they did at every meal time, her mother was rushing around while the rest of them just stuffed their face and for the very first time in the life she was grateful for it. Happy that she had her family in her life.

"I know Hermione and I'm doing absolutely nothing to help. I don't know what to do or say to help" Ginny whispered to Hermione, racking frustrated fingers throw her hair.

"I've known Harry a long time and in all the time I've known him, do you know how many times I've seen him cry?" Hermione said firmly, Ginny shock her head slightly confused at were Hermione was going with this

"Never…not once. And if you think he's bottling all this stuff up because he doesn't trust then your wrong…you were the thing keeping him together in there" Hermione said a little softer to Ginny now. Grateful that Ginny had been there because god knows what Harry would have done.

"Listen I know he doesn't probably say it…because well he's a man but he needs you…this is Harry were talking about, he's never been one to share but he will Ginny, I know he will to you just have patience" Hermione carried on

"Thanks Hermione" Ginny said feeling a little better "I think I'll go and sit with him"

"I don't think so young lady" Mrs Weasley said firmly, having court the end of her daughters sentence. "You'll sit here and eat your lunch, that boy needs his rest and I'm not having you going up there and disturbing him"

"But…" Ginny said but was cut across by Mrs Weasley

"But nothing" Mrs Weasley said putting her hands on her hips "Now eat" Ginny admitted defeat and with a heavy sigh she tucked into her food.

Harry Potter once again found himself in the doorway of his room, looking at the bag on his bed, still not daring to go anywhere near it. Harry finally entered the room but continued to keep his distance from the bag. Why the hell had they just let it all happen, why hadn't they just taken off, why hadn't his parents just made a run for it. He wasn't worth it all, he wasn't worth dying for, what the hell had they been thinking. Harry thought, now pacing back and forth in front of the bed, his eyes never leaving the bag. For the first time in his life he hated his parents. How dare they decide to leave him without anyone, up until he started Hogwarts he had no-one how could they do that to him. How could they stick him with the Dursley's, how could Lupin allow Dumbledore to take him there. They were meant to love him, they were supposed to take care of him, his mother was meant to fuss over the state of his socks not Mrs Weasley. His Father was supposed to be the one he went to when the strangeness that was girls confused him to no end. He would be 17 soon and the only things that he had that linked him to his parents were the few item that lye hidden deep within his bag, well he didn't want them, he didn't want any of it. He didn't want the responsibility that had been put on him since the moment he was born, he didn't want the stares he got whenever he walked down the street, he didn't want the consent fear of impending death hanging over his head and most of all he didn't want his parents, especially when they made it perfectly clear that they could have cared less about what happened to him. Harry felt his temper build up to boiling point now, he grabbed the bag off of the bed and hauled it at the wall with as much force as humanly possible, causing Hedwig to wake with a screeching start. Hedwig wasn't the only one disturbed, the sound of Harry's heavy bag crashing against the wall, the contence littering the floor, as Harry's groans and yells of frustration had woke the portraits in the entrance hall floors below, the sound echoing through the empty house.

The quiet conversation that was going on in the kitchen at lunch was disturbed by the screams and slurred insults that was coming from Mrs Black's portrait

"What the bloody hell is that" Ron asked looking up at the ceiling confused, as the noise drifted into the kitchen through the floorboard above.

"Great, it looks that Dear old Auntie's awake" Tonks said sarcastically "some of the other's must have arrived" she added, but was stopped from saying anything more by the bellowing words of "SHUT IT YOU EVIL COW" in a voice that unmistakably belonged to Harry Potter.

Ginny exchanged worried looks with Hermione, as Lupin and Mr Weasley jumped up from the table and hurried out of the room. Ginny was sure she heard Lupin say "What's he doing now" before the door swung shut behind him. However she defiantly heard her mother say

"That boy's going to be the death of me" before she hurried off to join her husband, without their mother there to tell them to stay where they were, the Weasley children made a mad dash for the door, leaving Hermione and Tonks to take up the rear.

By the time Ginny arrived into the entrance hall and managed to squeeze past her much larger brothers, Lupin and Mr Weasley were already trying to calm Harry down.

"Now Harry she's really not worth getting this upset over, she's just a veil old painting" Mr Weasley said calmly

"Who says I'm upset" Harry spat back "I'm just pissed off that every time the evil cow opens her filthy mouth lies spill out of it"

"Harry Potter" Mrs Weasley said shocked at the foul mouth that was flowing so easily from Harry. Harry however did not hear her or did not care to apologise, no he was too busy out arguing Mrs Black.

"In all my life I have not know a boy as so rude and disrespectful, you stand here in my house, the house of my fathers-father. You bring blood traitors and mud bloods in The Noble And Most Ancient House Of Black. I suppose this was all that filthy excuse for a son's idea wasn't it, to bring you lot here" Mrs Black yelled

"Shut it you old crow" Ron yelled out in Sirius defence

"Sirius and Tonks are the best things to come out of your evil bloody family" Ginny spat out looking directly at Mrs Black

"Oh so the filthy little blood traitor speaks, you want to teach her to keep her mouth shut a good beating should do it" Mrs Black said with an evil smile on her face

"Your probably right, but you seem to be missing a vital point of beating material. A body" Ginny smirked

"Got her well trained I must say, I could always use her instead of Krecher, maybe it's time to he joined the others" Mrs Black said trying to get to Harry which was slowly working

"yeah good luck with that" Ginny smiled "He's not here, Harry sent him to Hogwarts when Sirius gave him the house"

"He did what!!, he gave my home, the most noble and Ancient house of black to a filthy half-blood. That dirty good for nothing, he defouls the Black name. I hope he rots" Mrs Black screamed

"SHUT UP" Harry screamed, as a gale force wind seemed to blow through the hallway, the other portraits of the wall began to rattle against the wall and a low rumbling seemed to circle around the room. Everyone became quiet in the room

"Come on mate, she's not worth it" Ron said, trying to get Harry to cool off because at the minute he was seriously scaring him

"NO!! NOT UNTIL SHE TAKES IT BACK" Harry said never taking his eyes off of Mrs Black "Take it back NOW!!!"

"And what are you going do if I don't little boy" Mrs Black snared

"Just try me" Harry said his eyes burning once more

"Ron's right, she's not worth it. Just try and breath" Lupin said calmly

"I AM BREATHING" Harry yelled, as he did so the low rumble got stronger so much so that the entire house seemed to move.

"Touchy little thing aren't you, what's the matter your pathetic little family falling apart" Mrs Black smirked

"My family fell apart a long time ago, now take it back" Harry said firmly

"You know what I don't think I will" Mrs Black smiled "And I really don't think that there's anything you little boy can do about it"

Harry was temper was beyond boiling point now, the red mist was once again over his eyes and his blood was once again pumping in his ears

"Sirius was worth a million of you" Harry said through gritted teeth, the air was once again crackling, the wind had picked up and the portraits where now rattling so hard against the wall that some began to hit the ground, the owner's running from frame in fright.

"Your little displays not working you know, you don't scare me" Mrs Black said firmly, although the was a small shake in her voice that made it perfectly clear that it did, very much so.

"Really" Harry said with a calm smirk "Then lets see if this will shall we" and with that a dull thumping sound started, it filled the room and seemed to shake the whole house, the on lookers stood dumbfounded. Mrs Black however continued to shriek out insults left, right and centre.

"Do something you stupid Girl, how dare to let this happen. How dare you allow me to be treated this way. It's that disgusting muddle blood you have running through your veins" Mrs Black yelled at Tonks

"My father was an amazing man, I hope Harry blows you up you pile of shit" Tonks spat out, after weeks and weeks of abuse from her Aunt she had had enough, she just wished that someone would come up with a way of getting the evil cow off of the wall.

"Oh please" Mrs Black snared "He's nothing but a useless Half-blood, he's a Potter nothing but a waste of skin each and every one of them, everyone knows it"

"I am not a waste of skin" Harry said through gritted teeth, the thumping was getting stronger, the floor was shaking so forcefully that it was becoming difficult to stand straight.

"We need to get him calm down and fast" Lupin Said to Tonks, pulling his eyes off of Harry for a second. However it was obviously too long, because the next thing he knew there was a explosion like a bomb going off and the air was nothing but a cloud of dust. After what felt like forever the dust began to settle and the room was eerily silent once more. Lupin looked up to see Harry surrounded by rumble, Mrs Black whimpering at his feet on top of what looked like her wall, which seemed to have been punched through from behind.

"This is my house now" Harry said in to mancing voice "Sirius left it to me because he knew that I would find a way of getting rid of the consent reminder of what a useless lump he had for a mother. He was a great man, he was good and brave and loyal, we were his family not you. And if I ever hear you insult him or anyone else in this house it won't be only the wall I'm blowing up" Harry said firmly. Turning on his heels and striding up the stairs, torches flickering on as he walled past and painting rattling on the walls.

"I suggest someone sticks her somewhere where I don't have to see her twisted old face again, before I do something that I seriously won't regret!!!" Harry yelled from upstairs before the deafening sound of his bedroom door slamming seemed to echo through the house

"That's what I like about Harry he's such a mellow guy" Fred Weasley said with a smirk.

"O.k. everyone else saw that too right" Ron asked looking shocked and dumbfounded "I'm not crazy right" Ron said looking at Hermione, who put a comforting if not shake hand on Ron's arm.

"We all saw it Ron" Hermione said sweetly

"Your still crazy though" George said with a smile

"Right come on you lot, start sweeping this lot up" Mrs Weasley said very down to business, like it was the most normal thing in the world to be clearing up the remains to a wall that someone had destroyed without even lifting a finger.

"Maybe you should go up and talk to him dear" Mrs Weasley added to Lupin

"I think I'm the last person he wants to talk to right now" Lupin said with a sigh, he should have known that Harry wasn't ready for all of this.

"Maybe we could try" Hermione suggested "Ron and I" Ron joining them on Hermione's left "Ginny too of course, if she wants to" Hermione said looking at Ginny, who had been decidedly quiet since the whole thing had taken place. Ginny nodded at Hermione, Harry needed her now more than ever. She had to get over the shock at what she had just seen, what she had just felt and make sure Harry was o.k.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea at the moment kids" Mr Weasley said "It might be better to let him cool off for a bit, collect his thoughts" The truth was all the portraits that ran up the side of the staircase where still rattling against the wall, much to the distress of the owners.

"I know him Dad if we leave him to it now he'll be in this mood for weeks" Ginny said knowingly.

"Your Father might be right Ginny, Harry's emotions are ruling his judgment at the moment. He hasn't got much control over what he's doing" Lupin said

"Yeah looks like it" Fred smirked, levitating a large piece of stone out of the way.

"Don't just move it all from one place to the other, get rid of it" Mrs Weasley screeched at the twins moving away to make sure they were doing the job right.

"He won't hurt us Dad" Ginny said firmly

"And how do know that Ginny, the guy just blow up a bloody wall" Charlie snapped, also busy trying to tried up.

"Because he just blow a bloody wall up and not one of us has a scratch on them" Ginny said glaring at Charlie "Besides I know him, we all do. Harry wouldn't do anything like that" Ginny said firmly, turning back to face her Father and Lupin "Please Dad"

"Ron and I both have our wands with us, not that we'll have to use them" Hermione informed Mr Weasley

"Yeah Dad come on, do you want to have to up with these two all day because I don't" Ron said firmly. Mr Weasely looked at Lupin for advice

"It could help I suppose" Lupin said thoughtfully "But if Harry doesn't want to see you don't force it o.k."

"Oh he'll want to see us alright" Ginny said almost menacingly, striding towards the stairs, Hermione and Ron having to almost run to keep up. (Although Ron had it easier due to the fact that his legs were almost twice as long as the other two's)


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Harry stormed into his door slamming the door behind him without even having to touch it. He couldn't remember a second that day that he hadn't wanted to rip someone's head off. He didn't get it, he just couldn't understand any of what was happening to him. He was just so bloody mad. Harry noticed for the first time that all the furniture in the room seemed to be shaking forceful, what the hell was going on with his magic, someone had to know something about it all. Maybe they all did and they just weren't telling him, why did everyone feel the bloody need to hid everything from him. At that moment the whole floor seemed to move beneath him, Harry throw himself on the floor in front of the wardrobe, which seemed to be the only piece of furniture that was with standing all the chaos that was going on. Harry lent back on the wardrobe, Hedwig perched dangerously still on top as if she was too scared of her owner to move at that moment. Harry pulled his knees up to his chest, burrowed his head in his hands and tried with everything he had in him to calm down. Yet he couldn't the power that was coming from him at the moment was too strong, Snape had been right he could feel in, the power and magic seemed to be crackling in the air, pumping through his veins, poring from him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He had no control over anything in his life, he felt tired and drained, like butter that had been spread too thinly over some toast. Harry felt stretched and as much as he fought it that anger and hatred that lie inside him for his parents still remain, what kind of person could hate two people that gave up their own lives to save another's, maybe he didn't hate them for leaving him, maybe he hated himself for thinking so illy of them.

Ginny Weasley strided up to Harry Potter's bedroom door, Harry thought he had a temper on him, well he had better watch out because Ginny was near enough to blowing.

"Harry open this door" Ginny said firmly, trying the door and finding firmly locked.

"GO AWAY" Harry yelled though the door, the pictures on the wall of the stair case could be heard rattling more loudly.

"Fine I'll just wait out here until you come to your bloody sense and let me in" Ginny said firmly, stepping back from the door slightly, watching it for any kind of movement

"Go easy on him Ginny will you" Ron said, however Ginny didn't seem to be listening to him

"This whole shaking the walls thing isn't scaring me you know" Ginny said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah look what happened to Mrs Black when she said that" Ron said quite seriously, he knew that Harry would never intentionally hurt any of them, but the Harry he had seen today wasn't the same Harry he had been best friends with for almost 7 years, it was like he was possessed by something, by some kind of uncontrollable power.

"Ron" Hermione said shocked that Ron would be saying something like that at a time like this, after all that was ever insensitive for Ron. She couldn't believe that he was being like that, Harry was their friend, he was obviously going through a lot at the moment and he needed their help and support.

"What it's true the guy just blow up a wall" Ron said firmly

"Yes well that doesn't matter, Harry needs our support and understanding at the minute" Hermione said firmly crossing her arms over her chest now, get decidable angry at the strange looks that Ron was now throwing in her direction.

"It doesn't matter, how can you say that it doesn't matter" Ron said outraged "It was a fucking huge stone wall for crying out loud"

"Ron" Hermione said shocked.

Ginny sighed, there they went again, all she wanted to do was get in there and make sure that Harry was o.k. and she was pretty sure that Ron and Hermione's arguing about him wasn't going to help convince Harry to open the door.

"I'm not going to move Harry" Ginny said softy, walking up to the door and talking quietly through it "I'll wait here as long as it takes, I'm here for you always" Ginny turned and slid down the door until she was sat on the floor leaning against the door itself. Ginny sighed again listening to her brother and Hermione arguing, so much for coming up here to help Harry, so far Harry had not said so much of a peep (after his original outburst) and Hermione was now lying into Ron about his oblivious flirting with Gabriella at the wedding.

"I've waited 7 years to be with you" Ginny added quietly "Please don't let me lose you now, not over something like this"

"Well for your information Roon" Hermione yelled at Ron, using the name that Gabriella had called him "I…"

CLICK

Hermione and Ron became quiet as they heard the lock turning in the door, giving each other a questioning look before turning to Ginny, who stood up quickly from the door, half expecting it to open. And when it didn't she reached out a slightly shaking hand to turn the knob herself.

"Harry?" Ginny asked quietly, peaking around the slightly open door, a little afraid to speak any louder incase she startled Harry and set him off again. Ginny bravely pushed the room open farther seeing that Harry was sat with his back against the wardrobe, which was the only item of furniture in the whole room that didn't seem to be shaking. His eyes were fixed firmly on a bag, surrounded by broken glass, that lye on the floor across the room. Hedwig hooted gratefully as she saw Ginny enter the room, before hastily taking off out of the open window.

"Harry are you o.k." Ginny asked concerned walking towards Harry, watching as he shock from head to toe

"I can't get it to stop Gin" Harry said in a tearful voice.

"The shaking" Ginny asked sitting down next to him

"Any of it. I keep trying to get everything to just stop but it won't" Harry's said, burrowing his head in his hands, as tears rolled down his face.

"It's ok to be angry at them Harry" Ginny said firmly "They left you, it's o.k. to be angry at them for that. But don't you dare ever hate them"

Harry looked at Ginny hearing her words

"How did you…" Harry asked

"Because I've been there" Ginny said "After everything that happened in my first year I was angry at myself for letting him get into my head. I hated myself for not being able to fight him off"

"But you didn't know what you were doing Gin, they did, my parents knew they he was coming and they did nothing" Harry said angrily

"I don't call giving up there lives nothing" Ginny said firmly "Do you honestly think that if they knew another way they wouldn't have done it,

do you think that they wanted to leave you without anybody"

"I'm just so angry Gin" Harry said, throwing himself at Ginny

"I know you are baby" She said soothingly, allowing Harry to ball like a baby against her once more. It was there as Harry cried his eyes out, being held by Ginny that his anger began to fade, the room and the pictures on the stairwell stopping shaking.

"Is he o.k." Hermione whispered from her position in the doorway, where herself and Ron had been watching the events take place, Ginny looking in her direction and simply nodding her head. Hermione stepped into the room only to have Ron stop her from moving any farther

"Lets leave them to it hu" Ron said, Hermione looking at him a little shocked before nodding her head firmly and leaving the room. Ron took a look back at his little sister comforting his best friend, knowing that they were the only people at the minute that could heal the other, with that he quietly closed the door on the pair.

"Is he o.k." Mrs Weasley asked nervously, as she saw Ron and Hermione making their way back downstairs.

"Not really no" Hermione said quietly

"We left him with Ginny" Ron added with a shrug, still feeling a little dazed about everything that had gone on that day.

"You just left her up there with him, she's your little sister for god's sake" Charlie said outraged.

"Now come on Charlie, Harry is a very sweet boy" Mrs Weasley defeating Harry

"Yeah I'm sure he is, why don't we ask Mrs Black. Oh wait we can't" Charlie said sarcastically

"Yeah well she deserved that. Sirius was an amazing man" Hermione said angrily "Someone needed to get that Evil cow to shut up"

"Well I'm sure he did that" Charlie smirked, Tonks and Lupin had now moved Mrs Black's portrait into Buckbeak's old room, where no-one would have to come into contact with her.

"Ginny's right, you're a jerk" Ron said, temper also starting

"Excuse me" Charlie said firmly

"You heard me" Ron said taking a step closer to his brother, pulling himself up to his full height "Listen I don't know what you've got against Harry, he's a good bloke. He saved Dad when that snake got him, as well me on my birthday last year and Ginny for the chamber. Bloody hell he even gave Fred and George the start up money for the shop" Ron said, not seeing the wild hand jesters that the twins were giving him to tell him not to mention the money Harry had given them.

"He did what!!" Mrs Weasley yelled at her twin boys

"Oh crap I wasn't meant to say anything about that" Ron asked

"You think" Fred said irritated, he knew that now he was going to get a lecture from him mother

"What Ron is trying to say is that Harry means a lot to this family and especially your sister. We would all like it if you could make a bit more of an effort with him" Mr Weasley said

"Fine" Charlie said glumly "But I still don't trust them up there together alone"

"I think it would be a good idea to ease off on the over protective big brother act for a while" Hermione said knowingly

"I guess" Charlie shrugged, still unable to get the words that Ginny had said to him that day outside the bathroom, out of his head

"I really don't think that Harry's up for any action at the moment" Tonks said re-entering the room, Lupin following shortly behind her.

"Thanks for that mental image" George said looking rather ill

"Why what did I say" Tonks asked confused.

"Nothing lets just drop the subject" Mr Weasley said firmly looking at his children.

"Honestly Arthur she's practically a grown woman" Molly Weasley said sternly, it wasn't like she liked the thought of Ginny growing up but the truth was she had to eventually.

"I really haven't got a clue what your talking about" Tonks said shaking her head "I was just trying to persuade Remus that he had made the right decision in keeping Harry out of the meeting"

"She's right dear I don't think he's in any fit state to be dealing with all that at the moment" Mrs Weasley said sweetly

"I just don't want him to think that we are keep things from him again" Lupin said

"Believe me none of us want that" Ron smirked looking up at the wall, well at least what was left of it.

"Ron" Hermione said sternly

"What" Ron said back offended

"Oh please don't start, not today I think I have one of my heads coming" Mrs Weasley protested, rubbing her tempers.

"Sorry Mrs Weasley" Hermione said

"Yeah sorry mum" Ron added sheepishly

"Anyway you've done the right thing Remus, it's not like we have anything to tell him, he hasn't got a clue what's going on with him and neither do we" Tonks said firmly "The best thing for him now is time to get his head around things. And best thing for us is to figure out how the fix the wall without my Aunts portrait flying back up there, the evil old crow" Tonks added.

"Are you sure for feeling o.k." Lupin said looking a little concerned at Tonks "You look a little pale"

"I'm fine" Tonks said with a smile for her concerned boyfriend "there is something I would like to talk to you about later though"

"We can talk now if you like" Lupin said, hoping to get to the bottom of what was going on with her.

"It can wait" Tonks said with a smile, before going back to joining the other's tidy up. Lupin shock his head there, just when he though he knew everything about the woman that he loved she did something that utterly confused him.

Everyone continued to tidy what was left of the entrance hall, the blocks of stone and dust that had fallen across the hallway was too much to be cleaned up by magic, especially by just one witch or wizard therefore they divided up the mess each working on there own area to tidy up. They had just finished getting rid of all of the stone when Angelina and Katie walked through the first door, all of them too busy to pay attention to the clicking the front door made whenever someone from the order arrived.

"Wow Tonks I like what you've done with the place" Katie joked, looking at the large gaping hole that stood in the wall.

"Yeah Harry decided that he wanted to do some re-decorating" Tonks said with a sigh.

"Harry did this" Angelina said shocked before shrugging "I can't say I'm going to miss the constant abuse that I get whenever come here" Angelina said

"Yeah me either" Katie said, putting her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here" Fred said going over to see and giving Angelina a kiss on the cheek.

"It's nice to see that we're welcome" Katie said with mock hurt, Fred turned Katie planting a sloppy kiss, firmly on Katie's cheek.

"Ew, Fred" Katie complained "That gross"

"I hope that's not what you said to my dear brother" Fred said with a smile

"Na" Angelina smirked "From what I've heard he's a better kisser than you"

"Ouch" Fred said in mock distress, hold his chest wounded. Before wrapping an arm around Angelina's shoulders and placing another kiss on her cheek

"It's nice to see you Angelina. You too Katie" Mrs Weasely said brightly.

"Hi Mrs Weasley, how are you" Angelina answered with a smile, holding Fred's arm that still lied around her.

"I'm doing very well thank you" Mrs Weasley smiled, pleased to see that Fred was so happy, she often worried about her twin sons as to weather they would ever find woman that could keep them in check.

"Well isn't this cosy" George said a little uncomfortable, it was the first time since there night together.

"Quite" Katie smiled at his obvious embarrassed. George smiled back feeling a little better, knowing that she hadn't just decided that he was a waste of time.

"I'm glad that you could make it, to the meeting" Lupin said.

"Yeah so am I" Katie smiled "I've only just managed to get out of work"

"You're a Medi-witch" George asked, he had not know that about her, noticing for the first time that she wore a white knee length dress with a sage green apron over it.

"No" Katie said with a laugh "I chose to look like idiot every time I leave the house"

"Anyway" Lupin said, trying to save George from the embarrassment of what he had just said "I was wondering if you could have a quick look at Harry for me"

"Is he o.k." Angelina asked concerned.

"Just bruises I think, but he has a rather nasty looking burn on his chest that could do with looking at" Lupin said to Angelina before turning back to Katie.

"It's not really my area of expertises, but I'll take a look at him" Katie said with a shrug "where is he"

"In his room, it's at the top of the house" Lupin said pointing up the stairs

"o.k. see you lot at the meeting" Katie said and with that she headed up the stairs. Fred waited until Katie had disappeared from view before going over to George. Fred clapped his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Smooth" Fred smirked.

"Sod off" George said shrugging Fred's hand off him.

Harry lie on the floor in front of the wardrobe in his room, his head resting on Ginny's lap, who sat crossed legged next to him.

"How are you feeling" Ginny asked softly, playing with his fringe that seemed to he sticking up in every direction, Ginny looked down at her boyfriend seeing that his eyes were closed, he seemed as though he had been drifting off to sleep. Shivers occasional shaking involuntary through his body.

"Tired" Harry said in a husky voice, that shown just how tired he was. Harry opened his eyes to look up into Ginny's face.

"Sore and achy" Ginny said running a soothing hand down Harry's cheek.

"Yeah a bit" Harry said with a shrug, Ginny gave him a knowing look "Ok maybe a lot" Harry corrected himself, shuffling a little to try to find a more comfortable position.

"Maybe you'd be more comfortable on the bed" Ginny said once again moving her hand to play with his hair.

"Umm" Harry said closing his eyes once more "But I'm comfy" he nuzzled his head farther into Ginny's lap

"I can see that" Ginny laughed "It's a good job that you love you Mr because a girlfriend could get very pissed off with these content mood swing of yours"

"Your not the only one" Harry said sleepily "One minute I'm fine the next I want to rip someone's head off"

"I'll have to remember that the next time Charlie pisses me off" Ginny said with a smile

"What's up with you and Charlie" Harry said opening his eyes again, looking up questioningly

"Nothing that can't wait" Ginny said with a smile "now close your eyes"

"Aren't I crushing you" Harry asked relaxing back against her again.

"I've had much more of your body weight on top of me and survived" Ginny chuckled seeing Harry smirk.

"Yeah well I was a lot more active then" Harry smiled

"That you were" Ginny smiled. The Pair sat in silence for a while, when Ginny thought that Harry had finally drifted off to sleep he spoke up.

"Gin" Harry said opening his tired eyes

"Yeah" Ginny answered looking down at him softly

"I didn't know all that stuff about you, about the chamber I mean" Harry said

"Yeah well I didn't really tell anyone about the way I feeling at the time" Ginny said with a shrug

"It wasn't your fault you know. Tom made you do all those things, you would never have done them otherwise" Harry said gentle, yet firm to get her to understand.

"I know that now, time changes things, makes things clearer" Ginny said with a smile "It's not your fault either about your Parents" Ginny added firmly

"I know" Harry said with a sigh "I guess I've court a case of 'Why Me'"

"I can't really blame you" Ginny said sweetly.

"I just got so bloody mad when I saw him. I was angry that no matter what their always there in the background and will be until I get rid of Voldmort for good. I just wanted that one day you know" Harry said

"I know" Ginny said leaning forward and placing a kiss on his forehead "But once you've got rid of him you'll have as many days as you want. I'll be there to make sure it happens"

"I'll take you there one day Ginny, I told them all about you" Harry said feeling comforted by Ginny's words

"You did" Ginny said with a smile "What did you say"

"That would be telling" Harry said back with a smile

"What's it like" Ginny asked "The house I mean"

"Beautiful" Harry answered knowingly "Strange but Beautiful"

"What do you mean" Ginny said confused

"It's a long story, it can wait for a day when I don't feel like my head is about to explode" Harry said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"That's why I told you to close you eyes and go to sleep" Ginny said bossily.

"Yeah well I don't what to go to sleep" Harry said firmly

"And whys that" Ginny asked with a smile

"Because" Harry said looking up at Ginny, reaching his hand up to stroke the hair at the back of her head "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Ginny said with a smile, before leaning forward and kissing Harry softly, Harry let her loving having her close to him again, Harry ran his tongue over Ginny's lips asking for entrance.

"Oh no you don't" Ginny said pulling away, Harry's hand on the back of her head stopped her from moving away from his face.

"Why" Harry said with a cheeky grin, rubbing her cheek with his other hand.

"Because of this" Ginny said prodding Harry's chest, causing Harry to wince.

"Oww" Harry said sulking

"Sorry" Ginny said with a smile "but if you do this" Ginny said leaning forward once more and kissing Harry, dipping her tongue into his mouth messaging his tongue with her own for a moment for pulling away.

"Then I would just have to do this" Ginny said with an evil glint in her eyes, moving quickly yet smoothly. So much so that seconds later Harry was looking up dazed has Ginny straddled him once more.

"O.k. suddenly not tired any more" Harry smiled

"I got your letter you know" Ginny said with leaning over Harry and place her hands at either side of Harry's head making sure that she did not come into contact with Harry's chest.

"Um…what letter would that be" Harry said moving Ginny's hair away from her face.

"Well I guess it was someone else's letter then that made me want to…" It was a this point that Ginny whispered something into Harry's ear very seductively saying something that made Harry eyes go wide before a smile broke out on his face.

"Have I shocked you" Ginny said moving her head so that she was face to face with Harry once.

"Kind of" Harry said with a smile "What happened to the sweet little Ginny Weasley of old"

"She grew up" Ginny said with a smile.

"I can see that" Harry smiled before pulling her head down and capturing her mouth giving her a hungry kiss that she returned with vigour.

"Harry" Ginny said arching her neck as Harry's lips moved to her neck allowing for better access "everyone's downstairs you know"

"Then we'll just have to be really quiet" Harry said in between kisses

"Umm that could work" Ginny said with a smile attacking Harry's neck herself only to hear him hiss with pain "If you were actually in a fit state to do this"

"Your no fun" Harry pouted

"I'll be plenty of fun later, when your all healed up" Ginny said firmly

"Yeah o.k." Harry said deciding that Ginny was probably right.

"And I'm hurting your back aren't I" Ginny smirk knowingly

"Yeah kinda" Harry agreed, causing Ginny to chuckle leaning down a slowly kissing Harry.

At that moment there was knock on the door, causing Ginny to move sharply off of him and Harry to laugh.

"Is anyone in there" Katie shouted through the door

"Come in Katie" Ginny said, settling down next to Harry on the floor. Katie entered the room, looking for the source of the voices. Looking a little shocked when see saw Ginny and Harry on the floor.

"Did I interrupt something" Katie said with a smile, picking up with the emotions in the room as soon as she stepped in.

"Nope" Ginny said with a smile, looking sideways at Harry.

"Yeah right" Katie smirked knowingly. "Lupin asked me to come and take a look at you Harry, now I can see why" Katie said seeing the bruise and cut of Harry's face.

"I guess that means that your going to want me to get up then" Harry said from is position still lied on the floor.

"Yep" Katie said with a smile "And if you could do your jeans up too while your at it that would be great" Katie said smirked turning her back on the couple and looking out of the still open window. Harry bent over to look down at himself, seeing that his belt was unbuckled and he button was open.

"When did you do that" Harry asked Ginny

"A while ago" Ginny smirked, helping Harry up from the floor, who was now finding it increasingly difficult to move. Katie turned around and went to Harry's other side to help Ginny get him to the bed "Are you o.k." Katie said see that what little colour that was in Harry's face was draining away.

"Are you going to be sick" Ginny asked

"No I think I'll be o.k." Harry said as he flopped down on the bed "I just came over a little light-headed" He said as his body started shaking again

"Has this been going on all day" Katie asked

"No just since the wall" Ginny answered seeing that Harry looked like he was about to throw up.

"Any other symptoms like headaches" Katie asked

"Oh yeah" Harry said closing his eyes to try and block out the throbbing that was behind his eyes.

"And a bit of a high temperature" Katie said lying her hand on his forehead. "Well I'd say without looking at the rest of you that is, your experiencing a mild case of Wizarding-fever"

"See told you" Ginny smirked knowingly, she had just read an entire session about it in her introduction to healing that she had pick up second hand in Digion Ally last week.

"You'll have to excuse Ginny" Harry said looking at Katie "She seems to think that she's a Healer" Harry said smiling a Ginny.

"Whatever I was still right" Ginny said knowingly, walking towards the door "I'm going to go and get you a cold drink, while Katie checks out the rest of the merchandise" Ginny said smiling back before disappearing out of the room.

"Well it's about time that you got your own Healer" Katie joked, standing in front of Harry and starting to examine the cut and bruise on his face "I mean with all the accidents you have you could keep St Mungo's in business"

"How's George these day" Harry smirked

"I really shouldn't goad Medi-witches, they have to ability to cause pain" Katie said firmly

"What the hells Wizarding-fever anyway" Harry said, trying to distract himself from the pain as Katie started to prod and poked at his bruised hand to make sure nothing was broken.

"It feels like the equivalent to Muggle cold, it's caused when a Wizard or Witch uses too much magic at one time, diplinsining their power resources" Katie said knowingly "Now off with the t-shirt"

"What your not even offering to buy me a drink first" Harry joked, Katie through him an unimpressed look.

"Right pain" Harry said

"Pain" Katie said nodding her head "Now off with it" Harry admitted defeat and started to remove his t-shirt


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Ginny made her way towards the kitchen, her stomach rumbling as she realised that just how hungry she was, after all she hadn't had much of a chance to eat her lunch.

"Is there any food left" Ginny said stepping to the kitchen.

"Ginny?" Mrs Weasely said jumping up from the table "Of course dear, of course" Mrs Weasely said registering what Ginny had said about food and making to move to the stove.

"Relax Mum I'll get it" Ginny said calmly, Mrs Weasley sat back down at the table. Ginny moved over to the stove and pulled out a plate from the oven with a dish towel on the top.

"How's Harry dear" Mrs Weasley asked

"He's o.k." Ginny shrugged tucking into her meal "Speaking of which I told him I would take him something cold to drink up, have you got anything like that" Ginny asked Tonks

"Yeah we should have" Tonks said getting up from the table to look in the fridge another sign that the occupants within the house had changed.

"Is Katie still up there with him" Lupin asked

"Yeah, she was just taking a look at him when I left, but she doesn't seem to think that it's anything serious just a mild case of Wizarding-fever" Ginny said knowingly continuing to eat her meal leaned up against the sideboard.

"Wizarding what" Ron asked confused

"Wizarding-fever" Ginny said firmly "It's when I Witch or Wizard uses up a great deal of magic, it kind of zaps their power, making the shivery and headachy"

"Wow look like we have a ban new Medi-witch in our mists" Angela said with a smile

"Thanks" Ginny smiled, still proud that she had got the diagnose right "I'm hoping to get into the Pre-healer training at Hogwarts"

"You should really talk to Katie, she be able to tell you what your to expect. She came out top of the class" Angelina said

"Really" George asked

"Really" Angelina said with a chuckle, before turning to Ginny "I'm sure she wouldn't mind"

"Yeah maybe I will thanks" Ginny said with a smile.

"O.k. it looks like Harry's drinking water or coke because that's all we've got" Tonk said pulling a large bottle out of the fridge that contained black/brown fizzy liquid.

"What is this stuff" Ginny said picking up the bottle and examining the liquid closer

"It's pop" Tonks said, Ginny continued to confused.

"It's a fizzy drink that is made of nothing but sugar" Hermione said firmly, the parents strict dentist up bring rearing it's head "It does nothing but rots your teeth"

"Umm…sounds like something Harry would like" Ginny said with a smile. Putting down her empty plate and grabbing a glass from the cupboard and pouring the coke into the glass, watching the bubbles that danced within the glass.

"I still don't get the fascination with that stuff, Katie drinks it all the time" Angelina said shaking her head

"Katie's muggle born" George asked, he should have really made more of an effort to get to know her more.

"Half-blood" Angelina said "On her mother's side, you know maybe you should talk to Katie too" with a chuckle

"Anyway" Ginny said with a sympatric smile for her brother "I'd better take this up for Harry. Can I take the plate up too Mum" Ginny asked

"Of course" Mrs Weasley said getting up and getting the plate out of the oven, conjuring up a tray with her wand, she set the plate on it.

"Thanks" Ginny said adding the glass to the tray and then taking it form her mother, she was just about to turn and leave when her mother placed a kiss on her cheek.

"What was that for" Ginny asked confused

"Do I need an excuse to kiss my daughter" Mrs Weasely said with a smile, feeling very proud of her Daughter at the moment, she was looking after Harry exceptionally well "Now go before it gets cold"

Ginny shock her head and started heading towards the door when Hermione shouted her back

"Tell Harry that we'll come up and see him when the meeting is over" giving Ginny a look that told her that she would let her know everything that happened at the meeting.

"I'll tell him" Ginny said before leaving the room.

Ginny returned to Harry's room the tray in her hands groaning with food, Ginny smirked her mother continuing the think that Harry was that starving boy that turned up on their doorstep all those years ago. Ginny entered the room through the still wide open door.

"Hi Mum seems to think that you still need feeding up" Ginny said smiling seeing that Harry was now sat up on the bed, leant up against the headboard, clean white bandages were wound tightly around his chest. Ginny placed the tray down on the dresser before turning to Katie

"So everything's o.k. right" Ginny asked

"Everything's fine, just cuts and a lot of bruising. They should clear up within a few days on there own. However the bruising on his chest is going to take longer I've left some healing balm on the bedside table" Katie said pointing to a jar containing a lumpy thick yellow paste. "You need to make sure he applies in once in a morning and then again before bed for the next week. Starting tomorrow, I've already given him the first dose" Katie said

"Honestly I leave you alone for 2 minutes Harry Potter and your already getting yourself felt up by another woman" Ginny joked, joining Harry on the bed

"Yes well he didn't approve of my gentle touch" Katie smirked

"That's because it wasn't gentle at all" Harry frowned

"Well it stopped you teasing me about George didn't it" Katie said firmly "Anyway I'm leaving your treatment to Medi-Witch Weasley from now on, all I get is complaints" Katie joked, looking at Ginny "Harry mentioned that you were hoping to get into the Healer training programme at Hogwarts I still have my old books if you want them, I was just going to take them to the second hand book shop anyway, but if you want them" Katie said with a shrug

"Are you sure" Ginny asked

"Of course" Katie smiled

"That would be great" Ginny smiled back

"It'll take me a couple of days to find them out but there yours" Katie said

"Thanks Katie, there so expensive" Ginny complained

"Anything to help, besides the way Harry says it, the healer society is lucky that you've chosen to join it, we couldn't loose you over books" Katie smiled. Ginny blushing slightly

"Right I'd better go, the meeting should be starting soon" Katie said

"I'll see you out" Ginny said getting up from the bed and following Katie to the door.

"I've given him a fairly strong painkilling potion so he might be pretty out of it for the rest of the day, it'll make him drowsy. Just keep an eye on him" Katie whispered in a low voice once they reached the door.

"Don't worry I will" Ginny said with a smile. "Thanks again, for everything"

"It's my job" Katie said with a smile "I'll come back and check on him before I go, see you later" and with that Katie was gone

"So" Ginny said turning back around and going back to sit on the bed with Harry "Did you really say all those nice things about me" Ginny said with a smile

"Might have" Harry said with a smile, leaning his head back against the headboard feeling exhausted "Where's everyone else" Harry asked

"Downstairs" Ginny said, leaning back on the headboard too looking sideways at her boyfriend "the meeting should be starting soon"

"I should be there" Harry said pulling back the covers and attempting to get out of bed, sliding is pyjama clad legs out of bed and making to sit up right, pain ripping through his body.

"You" Ginny said coming around the bed to Harry's side "Should be resting, Hermione and Ron are going to the meeting they tell us what's going on. So get back in bed" Ginny said firmly, giving Harry a look telling him that there was no way that he was going to win. Harry sighed leaning back in bed, Ginny helping him tuck his legs back under the covers.

"Good boy" Ginny smiled "I thought I was going to have to get rough with you there for a moment" Ginny said going over to retrieve the tray from the dresser.

"I've had enough of rough handling for one day" Harry said closing his eyes, he so wanted to sleep he just couldn't seem to get comfortable, he shuffled in the bed but he only found himself more pain rather than comfort.

"Can't get comfy" Ginny said placing the tray down next to Harry before crawling on to the bottom near Harry's feet.

"Not even in the slightest" Harry groan, trying to position himself so that he did not hit the bruising on his back.

"You should really try to eat something" Ginny said, Harry looked at the plate of food next to him, his mouth usually watered when he looked at a plate of Molly Weasley's food, today however all it did was make his stomach churn.

"I appreciate you bringing it up Gin, but I seriously can't stomach it at the minute" Harry said closing his eyes

"o.k." Ginny said with a sigh "But at least have a drink, it'll make you feel better" Ginny said reaching out for the glass and handing into Harry.

"Where did you get this" Harry said with a smile taking the glass from Ginny, recognising what it was straight awake.

"Tonks gave it to me" Ginny smiled watching as Harry empty half of the glass in one gulp "Hermione said it was bad for you so I knew that you would like it straight away"

"Funny" Harry smiled, holding out the glass to Ginny "Want to try some"

"Yeah o.k." Ginny shrugged, taking the glass from him and taking a slip, giggling as the bubbles tickled her throat. "It tickles" Ginny said, as Harry looked on amused

"I guess it does" Harry smiled "So Miss Weasley you've now tried coke, what daring adventure are you going to do next"

"Umm…" Ginny said moving up the bed and resting on her stomach next to Harry "I thought that I might lie here and make sure you don't make a run for it" Ginny smiled before adding "Just so I know we're pretending your bags not there right"

"Right" Harry said swallowing a lump in his throat, think of the bag that still lied in the heap it land on the floor, thinking about what it contained.

"I can do that" Ginny said leaning up and kissing Harry "This bed is huge" Ginny smiled "Think of all the trouble I'm going to get into just lying here with you"

"Ummm you'd be in a lot more trouble if I could move" Harry smiled.

"Why Harry Potter I'm not that kind of woman, I'm a lady after all" Ginny smiled "Although if I wasn't…"

"You'd what" Harry smiled

"I'd be thinking about all the fun things that we could get up to in this bed" Ginny said

"But your just not that kind of girl" Harry smirked

"Nope, sorry" Ginny said getting up off the bed and stretching, her top rising, showing of servile inches of lean stomach. Ginny grinned feeling Harry looking at her.

"I got a letter from Bill the other day" Ginny said moving way, wrapping Harry's shirt tighter around her, feeling a little chilling.

"Yeah how's his honeymoon going" Harry said coming out of his daze.

"Well considering that all he talked about was the weather, I'd say it's going very well" Ginny chuckled. Harry yawned loudly, his eyes lids becoming heavy

"Am I boring you Mr. Potter" Ginny smiled, walking back over to Harry.

"Sorry" Harry said as another yawn swept over him.

"That's o.k." Ginny shrugged "Your tired, you should get some sleep"

"Yeah maybe" Harry said shrug reaching out and taking Ginny's hand pulling Ginny until she was sat next to him "Lets just lie here for a bit" Harry said slipping his arm over Ginny's shoulder

"That I can do" Ginny smiled, nuzzling into Harry's neck. Ginny watched Harry until his breathing become heavier and she knew he was drifting off to sleep. She slipped out of bed, removing the tray so that he would not knock it off the bed as he slept. Harry stirred as Ginny got out of the bed but did not wake, instead he scuffled down in the bed until his head was rested on the pillow. Ginny smiled, removing his glasses before slipping back into the bed, intertwining her fingers with Harry before drifting off to sleep herself.

"I still don't understand what your trying to tell us here Remus" Kingsley said calmly

"He's trying to say that the boys got some kind of strange unknown power" Moody said sharply "This could be dangerous"

"Don't be daft" Tonks said firmly

"Don't be daft" Moody said outraged "You might not be old enough to remember what it was like last time but I do. And when people suddenly develop extraordinary powers they can't explain it's time to worry"

"So what do you want to do interrogate the poor boy" Mrs Weasley yelled "Don't you think he's been though enough today"

"All I'm suggesting is that we get him down here, so he can explain himself"

"I've already told you what he told me, he's not sure how or what happened" Lupin said shaking his head

"And you're sure that he wasn't somehow linking into You-know-who again" Kingsley asked, looking at Katie.

"There where no physical signs that he was" Katie said with a shrug "He seemed pretty much like he always does"

"That's because he is" Ron said outraged "Look I don't care what the lot of you think, Harry would have told us if something like that was going on"

"Ron" Mr Weasley said firmly stare down his son "You've decided that your grown up enough to be part of this meeting, so I suggest that you grow up enough to listen to what other people have to say. Now where were we". Ron did as he was told, looking very shame faced

"I for one think that Ron's right" Hermione said firmly "Harry would have told us if something like that was happening again, if not us then Ginny. If something like that was going on then she would have defiantly told us, after everything that she went through in her first year"

"Hermione's right" Tonks agreed "Well I have another suggestion it could be" Tonks said, everyone's eyes on her "That Harry just got pissed off and ended up doing wandless magic"

"Do you know what your saying" Moody smirked "Do you know how many people can do Wandless magic, especially at Harry's age"

"Do you know how many people face Voldmort and live" Tonks said raising an eyebrow

"What's Minerva say about this" Moody asked Lupin

"The same as Dora" Lupin said, using his pet name for Tonks "And I agree. I seen what he can do, when he has to. The most important thing for him to learn now is control, so something like the wall doesn't happen again"

"For his own good at least" Katie said "It's left him pretty weak"

"Although it was kinda cool" Fred said

"Fred" Angelina scolded

"Well it was" Fred said in his defence "Right George"

"Right" George said jumping to action, hearing his name, before that he had been sat like he did even know there was a meeting going on.

"Anyway I think we should get to the real reason we're having this meeting" Hermione said professional "To try and work out how Snape knew that Harry was going to be at the graveyard in the first place"

"Are you sure no-one was following you" Moody asked

"Positive" Lupin said "Besides Harry was covered the entire time, if they wanted to attack us they could have at any point"

"Which leans us back to Moody's theory" Tonks said with a sigh

"Either that or there's a spy amongst us" Angelina said

"I don't think so" Hermione said thoughtfully "Harry said that Snape talked about his Father right" Hermione asked Lupin

"James was mentioned yes" Lupin nodded

"Well everyone says how much Harry's like him and Snape did know him. Does it sound like something James would have done" Hermione asked

"Gone to the graveyard you mean" Lupin asked, Hermione nodded "Well Family was important to James, he went up there a lot. Especially after Harry was born" Lupin said thoughtfully

"We all knew that Harry would want to see his parents when he came of age. What's to stop them thinking the same and if Snape knows about the protection spell lifting then he would have guessed that you wouldn't be stupid enough to wait until that had happened" Hermione said looking around the table to see if anyone else agreed with her theory

"Harry did mention that Snape said that he had expected to see him before now, maybe Voldmorts somehow been keeping watch over the place" Lupin said "It's worth looking into more. Wouldn't you agree Mad-eye"

"Certainly" Moody said, giving Hermione an impressed look.

"Why didn't they just kill him though" Angelina spoke up "I mean he's more trouble to him alive than dead"

"I don't think that they want him dead" Charlie said, finally speaking up "I think Harry's right, if they wanted to kill him then they would have by now"

"Which means that they want Harry for something you mean" Tonks said

"I don't know but it's the only thing that makes any sense isn't it" Charlie said.

"He needed his blood" Ron said, everyone looking at him shocked "When he was re-born he needed Harry's blood. Maybe it's something like that" Mrs Weasley gave a shudder thinking about that monster cutting into Harry's arm.

"I don't know of any spell or potion that contains blood" Katie spoke up, being the closet thing to a potion master there

"Not any that's used for good anyway" Tonks added.

"Molly I'm sorry to say this" Lupin said kindly "but I think Harry should stay here until we know what we are dealing with" Molly Weasley opened her mouth to protect but was cut across by the husband

"I think Remus is right dear, we're not sure what we're facing yet. Surly the most important thing is that Harry is safe" Mr Weasley said firmly trying to get his wife to understand.

"We'll take care of him Molly, I promise" Tonks said kindly

"Very well" Mrs Weasley spoke up "You are Harry's guardian it is up to do what you think is best for Harry" looking at Lupin

"Thank you Molly" Lupin smiled "You are welcome to stay while Harry recovers, if it will settle your fears"

"It would thank you" Mrs Weasley said with a short nod

"That being decided I suggest that we leave the meeting here for today, we've all got enough to be working on" Mr Weasley said standing up from the table "And I'm sure your all ready to tuck into Molly's delicious dinner" Mr Weasley smiled down at his wife, who returned it with a sad smile.

"Dinner sounds great" Tonks said getting up from the table "Come on Molly I'll give you a hand" Tonks said leading her out of the room. The room emptied until only Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin remained.

"Thanks for that" Lupin said to Mr Weasley

"Molly loves that boy as if he was our own, she knows deep down that here is the best place for him at the moment. She's just suffering from a case of empty nest" Mr Weasley said knowingly

"Harry thinks a lot about your family too" Lupin said "That's why he wanted to come here in the first place to keep you all safe, I think after everything we should respect his decision. If he wants to return with you to The Burrow I won't stop him"

"Thank you" Mr Weasley smiled, although he already knew like Lupin and the other's that Harry would chose to remain at Grimmauld place before putting anyone in danger. "Now come along before there's nothing left, you've eaten with my boys before"


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Ginny stirred in bed, stretching out and uncurled from her sleeping position. Ginny sat up wondering what have woken her in the first place, she looked around the room trying to figure out where Harry had gotten to, it was at that moment she heard retching coming from the bathroom. Ginny got out of bed, slowly walking towards the door.

"Harry are you o.k." Ginny called through the door but was only answer by yet more retching, Ginny pushed the door open and stuck her head around the door. Harry was knelt to the floor in front of the toilet, his head over the bowl.

"Are you alright" Ginny said perching herself on the edge of the bath

"No" Harry said leaning back against the bath "I feel like crap"

"I know" Ginny said sweetly moving his fringe away from his sweaty face, she knew that he must really not feel well because he was not one to moan. Ginny reached forward and ran the cloth under the cold water tap.

"Here" Ginny said ringing out the excess water and placing the cool cloth on the back of Harry's neck "How's that"

"Better" Harry sighed leaning his head back.

"How long have you been awake" Ginny asked

"A while" Harry said tired

"You should have woke me" Ginny said firmly, removing the cloth from the back of Harry's neck and cooling it again before adding it to his forehead.

"but you were asleep" Harry said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah I was" Ginny chuckled, Ginny wiping the sweat of Harry's face.

"I think that we'll get Katie to have another look at you"

"Katie" asked confused

"Yeah you know the blonde girl that was up here earlier, poking and prodding you" Ginny said firmly

"The girl in the uniform" Harry said

"That would be her" Ginny smiled

"She's pretty" Harry said

"You think so" Ginny frowned, stopping moping Harry's brow.

"Not as pretty as Ginny. Ginny's amazing" Harry jabbered to himself.

"Really" Ginny said braking into a wide smile

"She's so smart and beautiful and way too good for a guy like me" Harry continued to talk in riddles

"Maybe your too good for her" Ginny said firmly

"No I'm not, I'm not good at anything" Harry said "I don't think I was any good that night"

"What night would that be" Ginny said, Harry was obviously having some kind of reaction the painkilling potion that Katie had given him and she really was not trying to prey into his in most thoughts but when they were spilling out of him like that she found it almost impossible not to listen.

"The night of the wedding, me and Ginny we were together. I don't think I was very good" Harry said

"Is that what you really think" Ginny said stopping from trying to cool Harry down.

"We haven't talked about it but if I was good then wouldn't she have said something" Harry jabbered

"Well from what Ginny's told me" Ginny said playing along, because obviously Harry didn't have a clue who she was at the minute. "She very much enjoyed it. And the reason that she hasn't talked to you about it was because she is a little embarrassed about the way she acted that night. She missed you very much while you were away and she can't wait to spend time with you" Ginny smiled

"I missed her too, she's my happy memory" Harry said starting to shake

"Happy memory" Ginny said confused

"She's the person I think about when I'm scared, she makes me feel better" Harry said, Ginny lent forward and kissed Harry's head

"Do you think your o.k. to stand now" Ginny asked knowing the best thing for the minute was for Harry to get some sleep.

"I think so" Harry said pushing himself to his feet with the help of Ginny

"You o.k." Ginny said watching her boyfriend sway on her feet a little

"I'm sleepy" Harry said

"Lets get you back to bed then" Ginny said, Harry allowing her to guide him back towards his bedroom. Harry lied on the top of the cover, drifting off to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Ginny chuckled slipping on the covers next to him, she couldn't wait to inform him of all the stupid things he had said in the morning. Ginny had just settled herself back on the pillow when Harry turned throwing his arm over her mid section, resting his head on her chest. Ginny was startled at first but soon settled, finding comfort in having Harry's weight on her.

"Love you" Harry mumbled in his sleep

"I Love you too" Ginny whispered back, lying a gentle kiss on Harry's head. A soft smile playing across her face as she watched her boyfriend sleep.

Dinner had been over a while now, yet Remus Lupin continued to sit at the kitchen table, the events that he had seen today thoroughly confusing him. He could he have allowed all of this to have happened to Harry, Molly Weasely was right, Sirius had placed him as Harry's guardian if anything was to happen to him, yet Lupin couldn't help but think he had made the wrong choice in all of this. Don't get it wrong he did truly care for Harry but what did he really know about taking care of kids, especially teenagers and especially teenagers like Harry.

"Are you o.k." Tonks said coming up behind Lupin

"Tired" Lupin said pulling Tonks on to his lap "I'm getting too old for all this drama"

"Hey less of the old" Tonks smiled "Besides Arthur's a lot older than you and he manages to keep up with all his kids" Lupin gave her a knowing look "O.k. well Molly does at least" Tonks corrected herself

"Are you sure your o.k." Tonks asked

"It's just being there, it reminds me of how much I miss them" Lupin said wistfully.

"They were like your family" Tonks said knowingly

"They were there for me when a lot of people wanted nothing to do with me" Lupin said

"You're a good man Remus, you've always done the right thing by Lily and James as well as Harry. He doesn't blame you for what's happened today, no-one does" Tonks said firmly.

"I know he doesn't, he's not that kind of person" Lupin said knowingly

"Then what is it that's bothering you" Tonks asked

"I was stood in that house and all I could think about was how much I wanted what Lily and James had. I've found who I want to be with for the rest of my life but I don't think that she feels the same way" Lupin said looking at Tonks

"I don't know what to say…" Tonks said shocked she had never expected this.

"You don't have to say anything" Lupin said sliding out from under her "I understand, after all I don't really have much to offer you I'm an unemployed werewolf who's living in someone else house. I understand that you're a young woman with a bright future, you should be with someone that can share that with you"

"But I want you to share it with me" Tonks said desperately

"You don't have to pretend any more Dora, it's o.k. it's pretty obvious that this has been on your mind all week" Lupin said.

"The reason that I have been off all week isn't because I don't love you and want to spend my life with you, it's that as soon as I tell you what I need to tell you your going to change your mind about everything that you've just said" Tonks said, tears starting to roll down her face, this really wasn't the way she had planned to tell him about is impending fatherhood. However she couldn't allow him to continue thinking that she wanted nothing more to do with him.

"Remus I'm pregnant" Tonks said

"Your what" Lupin asked shocked

"I'm Pregnant, I did the test the morning after you reached Godric's hallow. But I've had a feeling that I might be for a while, it's still to be made official" Tonks said looking down at the ground.

"Marry me" Lupin said, suddenly knelt in front of Tonks

"What" Tonks said shocked

"Marry me" Lupin repeated

"You don't have to do this because you got me pregnant" Tonks said angrily

"I'm not doing this because of the baby" Lupin said taking Tonks' hand "Although the thought of being a family with you and this baby is the best thing that's even happened to me" Lupin smiled "Marry me because I've been planning to ask you for weeks and I've never had the guts to do it"

"Really" Tonks smiled, happy tears now falling down her face

"Really" Lupin smiled back "I've even gotten the ring"

"Well where is it" Tonks smiled

"Does it make a difference to your answer" Lupin smiled

"It depends how big the stone is" Tonks smiled

"Accio Ring" Lupin said, the ring coming zooming into the room and handing in his out stretched hand.

"Nymphadora Tonks" Lupin smiled "Will you Marry me" slipping the ring on Tonks finger, Tonks gazed at the ring on her finger, it was truly beautiful. It was a simple white gold band, that held a large Amethyst in the centre. Remus knew she was not a girl for diamonds and peals this was exactly what she had always wanted.

"Yes" Tonks said quietly

"What" Lupin said not quite hearing her

"YES" Tonks said loudly "I'LL MARY YOU"

"YES" Lupin yelled, jumping up from the ground, hauling Tonks into his arms and hugging her like his life depended on it.

"I love you so much" Tonks said clinging to him as tightly as he was holding on to her

"I love you too, both of you" Lupin said placing a hand on Tonks tummy smiling

"Lets wait until we're all together to tell everyone else" Tonks said with a smile

"You sure" Lupin asked

"Yeah Harry and Ginny should be here" Tonks said with a shrug "Besides it's been a long day and I'm kind of tried"

"Sit down" Lupin said, pulling the chair out for Tonks making her sit down "Are you feeling o.k., is there anything I can do" Lupin said panicky.

"You can relax" Tonks chuckled "I feel fine, just a little tired. I hope that your not going to be like this for the next 9 months"

"Of course I am" Lupin smiled placing a kiss on Tonks cheek, making her smile.

Hermione and Ron trampled up the stairs towards Harry's room. The meeting lying heavy on their minds.

"All I'm saying is that Harry's not going to be impressed that everyone's just decided that he's staying here" Ron said

"And all I'm saying Ronald is that I don't care how much Harry complains here is the safest place for him to be" Hermione said firmly

"So the poor bloke doesn't even get choice in the whole thing" Ron said firmly stopping on the stairs and glaring at Hermione.

"He does have a choice, he can choose to do what he's told and stay safe or he can carry on doing what the hell he wants and get hurt again" Hermione said glaring back at Ron "I really don't get you sometimes Ron. It's like you don't even care about Harry"

"Yeah well maybe you care about him too much" Ron sat out

"What's that supposed to mean" Hermione said angrily.

"You're a smart girl" Ron said with a smirk, turning back on the stairs and beginning up them "You'll figure it out" Hermione watched Ron for a minute outraged before following him up.

"I swear to god Ronald Weasley if you don't tell me what the hell this is about, I'll jinx it out of you" Hermione said striding after Ron. Ron halted half way along the 3rd floor corridor.

"I see the way you look at him Hermione" Ron said knowingly "I see the way everyone looks at him, like his some kind of God."

"How can you be saying these things Ron" Hermione said disgusted

"Because you Love Him" Ron said loudly, turning his back on Hermione "Because he's my best mate and he's never done anything against me, but you love him. You love him like I love you" Ron added quiet. Hermione stood shell shocked for a minute for moving towards Ron, Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder

"Ron, please look at me" Hermione pleaded, Ron took pity on her and turned around

"Your right, I do Love and care for Harry" Hermione said "But not in the way you think" she cut across Ron as he was about to protest "Nothing has or ever will happen between me and Harry because I don't feel that way about him. I care for Harry the same way that you care about Ginny"

"You mean that you think of him as a brother" Ron asked confused

"Yes" Hermione smiled "Listen the reason I worry so much about Harry is that I don't think he's had enough people doing that in his life and let's face it he does do stupid things"

"That's true I guess" Ron said feeling thoroughly a shamed of himself.

"Now will you stop playing the jealous boyfriend and kiss me" Hermione said moving in closer to Ron. Ron obliged kissing her slowly before pulling away

"I'm sorry I acted like a jealous git" Ron apologised, looking down in to Hermione's face as he held her close.

"That's o.k." Hermione smiled "Just remember that I won't be putting up with it again. It's about time you stopped comparing yourself to everyone else. I don't love everyone else I love you"

"I'll try" Ron said with a smile

"Good" Hermione said kissing him again "Now lets brake the news to Harry, so we can get to making up"

"You really are the smartest witch I know" Ron smiled, taking Hermione's hand and starting to climb up the remaining stairs.

Ron got to the door of Harry's room, opening the door and barging in without knocking. See Harry and Ginny in what Ron mistakenly deciphered was a compromising position due to the fact that Harry head was resting on Ginny's chest, one of his legs resting in between her's not in a sleazy way but there due to comfort, Harry's back facing the door.

"What the hell is he doing" Ron said outraged.

"He's just sleeping" Hermione said rolling her eyes at Ginny, who was sliding farther up the bed, Harry stirred but did not wake, making it so that his head was now resting on her tummy, his hand resting on her right thigh

"Knock much" Ginny said huffily to Ron.

"We thought we would come and tell you how the meeting went" Hermione said coming to sit on the bottom of the bed.

"This rooms huge" Ron said, his voice echoing from the bathroom that he was currently investigating, Hermione smirked, you would have never guessed that they had just had the mother of all rows.

"I'll be sure to pass on the compliment" Ginny said rolling her eyes at Hermione

"Bloody hell, he's even got his own Shower" Ron said excitedly

"Ron" Hermione said sweetly

"Yeah" Ron said sticking his head of the bathroom

"Remember why we came up here in the first place" Hermione smiled

"Oh yeah right" Ron said finally coming out of the bathroom "So you going to wake him up or what"

"What no, how are you Ginny?, I'm sure You've had a tiring day?" Ginny smirked

"Yeah busy day whatever" Ron shrugged "Wake him up, I've got stuff to do"

"Really" Ginny smiled, watching as her brother and Hermione blushed, before turning her attention to Harry "Harry it's time to wake up" Ginny said softly shaking him.

"Sleepy, tired" Was all Harry mumbled, nuzzling in closer to Ginny, his Arm moving so that it now wrapped around Ginny's thigh. Although it was not meant in a pervy way Ginny couldn't help but blush as Harry's hand came to rest in between her legs.

"HANDS POTTER" Ron said loudly have been keeping a close eye on the pair of them, something that Charlie said downstairs about Harry and Ginny unsettled him, finally realising that all those times he had been able to sneak Hermione into his room only gave Harry the opportunity to sneak into Ginny's. Harry jumped up in bed, startled.

"Oww" Harry groaned, his chest stinging profoundly.

"Ron" Ginny said glaring at her brother

"What you wanted him awake didn't you" Ron said with a shrug.

"Are you o.k. Harry" Hermione asked seeing that her friend was looking decidedly green

"Yeah" Harry said, taking a large gulp

"Are you going to be sick again" Ginny said looking sideways at Harry

"Yeah" Harry said shooting up from the bed, hurrying towards the bathroom, manage to reach the toilet before starting to throw up.

"Thanks Ron" Ginny sighed getting up from the bed "Harry are you o.k. in there" however Harry did not answer the only sound that could be heard was that of vomit hitting the bottom of the bowl. Ron feeling instantly bad, Harry must be feeling really rough.

"Sorry" Ron said shame faced.

"It's o.k." Ginny said still stood near the bathroom door "Harry's just make it difficult for me to look after him" Ginny sighed

"How many times has he been sick" Hermione asked feeling a little queasy herself just hearing Harry in the bathroom.

"Just once before, as far as I know that is. I fell to sleep" Ginny said

"You fell to sleep, what were you doing to fall to sleep" Ron said panicky

"Well lets see, we snogged each other senseless, Shagged each other's brain's out." Ginny said in mock thoughtfulness "After that we were pretty tired"

"O.k. o.k. I get it, it's none of my business" Ron said giving up

"Your right it's not" Ginny said firmly "But if you must know Harry's been sleeping on and off all day. It's been pretty boring"

Relief spread though Ron, he reminded himself to have a word with Harry when he got better.

"So how did the meeting go" Ginny asked Hermione, noting that the retching that stopped now.

"I think that we had better wait until Harry's here" Hermione said

"That good then" Ginny said crossing her arms

"The order wants Harry to stay here" Ron spoke up

"Wow, he's going to love that" Ginny smirked

"Are you o.k. Ginny" Hermione asked, knowing how hard Ginny found it at the beginning of the summer not be able to see Harry.

"Yeah I kinda figured that was the way things where going to work out" Ginny shrugged "I'll miss him and everything, but if this is where's safest then I want him to be safe" Ginny said

"See" Hermione said to Ron "Ginny gets it. Ron's being all arsey about it"

"Hermione" Ginny chuckled "Where did you learn such a word"

"From you" Hermione smirked.

At that moment Harry reappeared at the bathroom door, looking decidedly pale and clammy.

"Are you alright mate" Ron asked

"Ron" Harry asked confused "what are you doing here"

"I was here when you woke up" Ron said also confused

"You were" Harry said "Well that's o.k. then"

"O.k." Ron chuckled

"Ron and Hermione have come to tell us about the meeting" Ginny said with a smile

"Hermione's here" Harry said surprised

"I'm here Harry" Hermione said, looking at Ron who shrugged before turning back when she felt someone stroking her hair.

"Harry what are you doing" Hermione asked as Harry continued to stroke her hair.

"Your hairs really bushy" Harry said astonished, like it was the first time that he had hit upon this fact about Hermione.

"Yes it is" Hermione smirked "It's grows that way"

"Harry" Ginny chuckled "you can stop stroking Hermione now"

"O.k." Harry said brightly, moving away from Hermione and heading towards Ginny, who was once again lied on the bed her upper body resting against the head board.

"You'll have to excuse Harry" Ginny laughed as Harry put his head back on Ginny's tummy and lying sideways across the bed so that his long legs dangled off the bed "He's not making much sense at the minute"

"I like your Hair Hermione" Harry said knowingly "the boys in the dormitory say it makes you look like you've just been up to something, but I don't think that it does"

"Harry" Ginny said embarrassed at her boyfriends outburst

"They do" Hermione said looking Ron

"Well I…" Ron stuttered, before Harry cut across him

"I pretend not to listen, Ron gets all angry though and tells them to sod off" Harry said knowingly.

"You do" Hermione said with a smile at Ron

"Well I…" Ron started before Harry cut across him yet again.

"It because he fancies you, he's always looking at your boobs" Harry said

"HEY!" Ron said outraged

"It's o.k. Ron, she's always looking at your Arse" Harry said

"Wow Potter, your on fire today" Ginny smirked, looking at her brother and Hermione seeing that the both were blushing deeply.

"Really because I'm cold" Harry said shivering

"It's a figure of speech mate" Ron said trying desperately to don't sound bothered about what Harry had just let slip to the room.

"Do you want me to close the window" Hermione asked

"No the windows got to stay open it'll help bring his temper down" Ginny informed them

"Is that why he's acting like an idiot" Ron asked

"That and he's having a mild reaction to the painkilling potion" Ginny said knowingly

"Ginny" Harry said, looking up into her face "I miss my Mum and Dad"

"I know you do sweetheart" Ginny said sweetly, pulling the covers around him as he shivered more.

"Do you think they miss me" Harry asked

"I'm sure they do every single day" Ginny answered, catching Hermione's eye and see that tears were welling up in them.

"I love them Ginny, I know I never knew them but I still love them. Do you think that they love me" Harry asked

"Of course they do" Ginny said firmly, tears rolling down her face "they love you so, so much"

"Your crying" Harry said

"No I'm not" Ginny smiled whipping her tears away

"Ginny" Harry said closing his eyes

"Yeah"

"I don't feel too good. I feel all floaty" Harry said. Ginny lied her hand on his forehead finding it incredibly hot.

"Your really hot" Ginny said

"I'll (cough) go get Katie" Ron said clearing his throat of the emotion of Harry speaking about his parents, before leaving the room.

"What can I do" Hermione asked

"There's a cloth in the bathroom, run it under a the cold water then bring it here" Ginny said. Hermione did as she was told and soon Ginny was applying it to Harry's hot head.

"That's cold" Harry said feeble

"It's meant to be" Ginny said firmly

"oh o.k." Harry said becoming quite once more

"Do you think he'll be o.k." Hermione asked, as Ginny cooled the cloth in a the bowl of ice water that Hermione had just conjured.

"I think it's just the fever peaking, if we can keep him cool, then it should break by tomorrow. But I'm not really sure I'm new to this" Ginny said trying to stay calm.

Katie stuck her head around the door a few minutes later, the entire house had seemed to followed her up

"Is everything o.k." Katie said

"He's really hot and he's not been making much sense for the last couple of hours" Ginny said continuing to mop at Harry's brow.

"Are you going to make me take my trousers off again" Harry asked, seeing Katie.

"No Harry there all yours this time" Katie chuckled

"Good" Harry said "Are you going to make me feel better because I don't too good"

"I'm not surprised you've already chucked up twice already today mate" Ron said

"Can you sit up for me a minute Harry" Katie asked, Katie said taking Harry's arm and trying to pull him up, she was soon joined by George who say she was struggling.

"Thanks" she smiled at him

"It's o.k." he shrugged.

"You make a good couple" Harry said "He likes you, you know" Harry informed Katie

"Harry" Ginny said "Sorry" she added to Katie.

"It's o.k." Katie said "now shut up long enough so that I can see what's wrong with you" Katie took Harry's temperature and confirmed Ginny diagnose

"Your temperature is peaking, that's what's making you feel all floaty and as for your very loose tongue it would seem that you've had a reaction to the strength of the painkilling potion. On the upside I'm pretty sure that's almost out of your system" Katie said. "now lie back down"

Harry did as he was told thankful for the excuse to have his head back on the pillow, once there he heard Katie mutter several long word before the feeling like he had been placed in a freezer took over Harry, he pulled the sheets closer around him, sleep finally taking him.

"I've put a cooling charm on him, that should keep him fever at bay. The best thing for him is to sleep. I'll stay here for the night to keep an eye on him, will you be o.k. in the flat by yourself" She added to Angelina

"Of course" Angelina said

"I really think it would be safer for you to stay here dear" Mrs Weasley answered "I don't like the thought of you on your own in that flat"

"The two of you can share with Hermione and Ginny for tonight can't they girls" Mrs Weasley said making it clear that she didn't want her daughter up all night.

"Of course Mum" Ginny said innocently, knowing that as soon as her mother was a sleep she was going to sneak back in to see Harry.

"Good now I suggest that you go with Angelina back to her flat, so she can pick up a few things for herself and Katie" Mrs Weasley said to Fred.

"As for the rest of you it's getting late come on" everyone slowly filed out of the room until only Ginny, Katie and Lupin remained. Ginny walked over the bag that still lied on Harry's floor, she walked back towards the bed with it, before pushing it out of sight under the bed. Lupin watched her the entire time, knowing that the bag obviously contained items that were very personal to Harry. He had seen the boy slip the photograph into his bag that morning at Godric Hallow. He watched as Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek, before bidding farewell to Katie.

"Night Professor" Ginny said with a smile.

"Goodnight Ginny" Lupin smiled. Watching as she left.

"So as she told you yet" Katie asked settling herself in a chair beside Harry's bed

"Has who told me what" Lupin asked confused, conjuring another chair next to that of Katie's

"You know who and what" Katie smiled

"Am I that obvious" Lupin smiled

"Only to a true professional like myself. Besides I work on the Maternity and OBGYN ward. I know that she's meant to be coming in to have it confirmed on Friday" Katie smiled.

"Well we're waiting until everyone's together to tell them so keep it to yourself" Lupin smiled.

"Your secrets safe with me" Katie smiled "And since it don't look like I'm get rid of you any time soon, are you o.k. to watch him while I grab something to eat it was ages since dinner"

"Of course, feel free, although I'm not sure what we've got in" Lupin said

"Thanks" Katie said leaving the room.

Katie stepped into kitchen, finding George leaning over into the fridge.

"Anything in there worth eating" Katie asked, smiling as saw George jump a little.

"Hi" George smiled "umm…not unless you want to eat mouldy cheese on dry bread"

"Umm maybe not" Katie smiled "Maybe there's some pasta or something around here" Katie said moving towards the cupboards. "Where's Angelina anyway"

"With Fred" George smirked "trying to find a room that doesn't contain Hermione and Ginny to do things…"

"That doesn't contain Hermione and Ginny" Katie smiled

"Exactly" George smiled back "she's left you some clothes on the table"

"Thanks" Katie said "So how's pasta and tomato sauce sound"

"Better than mouldy bread" George, pulling himself up on the counter as he watched Katie cook.

"So" Katie said trying to brake the silence

"So" George repeated "Why is it this awkward" he asked

"I don't know" Katie smiled "I mean we had loads to talk to the other night, I mean before you know"

"Yeah I do" George smiled "Is it o.k. that I want to get to know you"

"It is as long as it's in the right way" Katie said, stirring the sauce in the pan. "I mean if you were thinking as just a friend then I'm sorry to tell you this George I've got enough friends"

"So what were you thinking" George said with a smile, as Katie moved to stand in the space between his legs.

"I was thinking more about getting to know each other in more of a dating sense" Katie smiled

"Umm does that mean that I can do this" George said leaning forward and kissing Katie hungrily, after several heated moments George and Katie pulled apart.

"Umm I think I can live with that" Katie said licking her lips. Moving into kiss George again the meal left forgotten and burnt.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

A cold breeze wafted through the window rustling the thick jet black hair of the boy that lied in the bed, causing him to stir from his sleep. Creaking his eyes open he was confront with nothing but different coloured blurs, stretching his arm out of the mass of blankets that had been pulled right up to his chin, he groped for his glasses finding them he pushed them onto his face, everything finally coming into focus. He sat up slowly in bed his body aching profoundly, he looked around the room trying to figure out where he was. The events of the day before coming flooding back to him, a snowy white owl sat on the ledge of the window, shirking with excitement as she saw that he owner was now awake. So much so that when Harry raised from the bed, she flue over and perched herself on his shoulder.

"Sorry about yesterday Hed's" Harry said to his owl walking into the bathroom. Hedwig nipped at his ear affectionately showing Harry she had excepted his apologue. Harry started to unwind the bandage that was still around his chest carefully, trying to avoid causing himself yet more damage, he still felt a little groggy and although he felt better about the events that had gone on in the graveyard the day before Harry still could not bring himself to look through the items that he had collected from Godric Hallow. Harry turned the shower on, wanting to wash away the foul smell left behind by the thick yellow healing paste that Katie had applied to his chest last night. Hedwig took off and settled herself on top of the wardrobe hearing the water running. Harry removed his remaining clothes, looking at himself in the mirror, Harry saw that although no more bruising had come out over night, what was already there just seemed to look all the more purple. Harry eased himself into the shower, the hot jet of water half soothing his aching muscles and half stinging his bruised and tender skin. Harry gentle cleansed himself washing away all the dirt and grim that had collected on his skin over the past day, he hissed slightly as the water came into collect with it raw chest. After 10 minutes Harry was clean and the water was running cold (a reminded that the Weasley were in fact also staying at Grimmauld Place) he slipped out of the shower carefully, towelled off and returned to his bedroom to find his trunk stood at the foot of his bed. Harry pulled on an old t-shirt and a baggy pair of jeans (both of which had once belonged to Dudley) before heading downstairs.

Harry stepped into the kitchen, to see Mr and Mrs Weasley, Lupin and Tonks sat at the table, he was happy to see that no-one had sat in Sirius chair.

"Harry dear, how are you" Mrs Weasley said getting up from the table and hurrying towards Harry, who recoiled fearing that Mrs Weasley was likely to pull him into one of her bone crushing hugs. Thankfully Mrs Weasley thought better of herself and simply put her arm around his shoulder, steering him in towards the table.

"I'm o.k. Mrs Weasley thanks. How are you" Harry said, finding himself in a chair

"I'm very well Harry, how sweet of you to ask" Mrs Weasley beamed "Now let me get you something to eat" Although Harry did not particularly feel hungry he knew better than to refuse

"How are you feeling today Harry" Lupin asked

"Better" Harry shrugged

"Well you've defiantly smelt better" Tonks smirked

"It's that healing balm stuff Katie's making me put on" Harry complained

"Have you put it on today dear" Mrs Weasley asked

"Not yet I wanted to get something to eat first" Harry said innocently

"Well just make sure to put it on straight after your snack" Mrs Weasley said firmly, Harry nodded catching Lupin's eye who smirked knowing fully well that Harry had no intension of doing any such thing.

"We were wondering if you were up to talking more about what happened yesterday Harry" Mr Weasley said as Mrs Weasley placed a large plate of food in front of him.

"Yeah o.k." Harry said before going through what had happened at the graveyard once again.

"And what about the Entrance Hall Harry" Mrs Weasley said sweetly sitting back down at the table

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to happen" Harry said feeling a like he was back in his headmaster's office at primary school.

"No-one's mad Harry" Mrs Weasley said sweetly "We just need to know what happened" Harry explained that he had lot his temper, explained that he had his burning rage inside him that he just could not control. He explained that although he wasn't sure how he knew, he just knew what to do to make it all happen.

"Harry I'm only going to ask you this once and whatever you say I will believe you one hundred percent" Lupin said "Have you been seeing Voldmorts thoughts again"

Harry shook his head looking down at the table, although he didn't want to he knew that he had to tell them about his dreams about Godric Hallow.

"I've been having dreams" Harry said

"What kind of dreams" Mr Weasley asked "Were like the dream you had about snake"

"No" Harry said firmly, although Harry couldn't truly explain it, even to himself the dreams felt different from the dreams he shared with Voldemort "They feel different, like I'm not seeing something that's going to happen but something that did. They feel like memories"

"What are these dreams about Harry" Tonks asked

"Godric Hallow" Harry said "It looked band new and I walk down the path towards the front door, then I wake up"

"As I said before Harry if you say that this has nothing to do with Voldemort I'll believe you but I would like you to tell someone if you have any more of these dreams" Lupin said

"I will" Harry agreed

"Now I'm not sure what Hermione and Ron managed to tell you last night about the meeting but you have a decision to make" Lupin said "I should have told you this sooner Harry but when Sirius dead, he placed me as your Guardian until you become of age"

"And the Order wants me to stay here" Harry said, although Sirius had never told Harry what he had planned in the case of his death Harry had a feeling that Lupin would have been made his guardian after all he was the only remaining link to his parent within the magical community.

"Yes Harry they do" Lupin nodded "But considering that only a matter of days you'll be 17 they can't really stop you from leaving after that, you will no longer be under anyone's charge. You're welcome to stay here as long as you wish after all it is your house, but if you would rather return to The Burrow Molly and Arthur are happy to have you"

"You don't have to make a decision now Harry dear" Mrs Weasley said kindly "We'll be staying here until after your birthday"

"Thanks" Harry said kindly

"There's just one more thing we need to talk about Harry" Tonks said

"What's that" Harry asked confused

"Wandless magic" Tonks said

"What about it" Harry asked confused

"Just the fact that you seem to be able to do it" Tonks said

"I can't do wandless magic" Harry smirked

"Really" Tonks smiled "Then explain how you could protect yourself from Snape and blow up the wall without even having to draw your wand"

"I…" Harry started but could not think about how to explain away all the strange things that had been happening around him lately

"But it took me an entire term to master non-vocal spells" Harry said looking confused at Lupin.

"I know it may seem unfeasible Harry, but it's the only explanation for what has been happening with you for the past few weeks. It would also explain why things have been happening when you have been upset or angry, wandless magic has more to do with emotions than any other kind of magic" Lupin said

"So if what you say is true" Harry said still determined not to believe them "Then how do I stop myself from doing magic without knowing it"

"You learn to control your magic again, like you did when you started Hogwarts" Lupin said

"How do I do that" Harry asked

"There's books you can read about wandless magic and there's mental exercises that you can do to control it" Lupin said

"Like Occumarty" Harry groaned

"Yes and No" Lupin chuckled, remembering how much Harry hated having to practice Occumentary.

"You could help me though, you know like you did with the dementors" Harry asked

"I can try" Lupin shrugged "But I have to tell you Wandless magic isn't really something that I'm familiar with" Lupin said

"Maybe I could help" Tonks said "I had to learn to control my Metamorphism"

"You'd do that" Harry asked.

"Of course" Tonks smiled "We can always come and see you The Burrow if you want"

"Are you sure" Harry asked

"Of course" Lupin agreed "We'll get started after your birthday, it's give you chance to recover"

"Good now eat up Harry" Mrs Weasley said firmly, getting up and adding more food to his plate.

"Where's the others" Harry said shoving food into his mouth, he really wanted to discuss this with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, he couldn't wait to tell Ron he would wet himself with laughing.

"Upstairs in the study" Mr Weasley said

"Hermione's decided that it's time she started revising for the N.E.W.T.S" Tonks smirked

"Seriously" Harry laughed

"There no harm in being prepared" Mrs Weasley said

"Your just hoping that she'll rub off on Ron" Mr Weasley smiled

"I want no such thing" Mrs Weasley said firmly, turning her back on the table to do the dishes. Mr Weasley court Harry's eye and smirked, Harry had to look down at the table to stop himself from laughing.

Harry finished his meal and made his way up to the study. The weight of what Lupin had said to him that morning lying heavy in his mind. How could he be able to do wandless magic and not even know. No they were all defiantly mental, there was no way in hell that's what he was doing, his magic was just playing up because he was turning 17 soon, everyone's power increased when they turned 17, Ginny had told him so just the other week. Although Harry had to admit that it did make sense, he had done things that he when he was younger with out even realising how they had happen, like his hair growing back over night, or how he had found himself on the roof out of Dudley's reach. Yet something about this discovery that scared him, wandless magic could be dangerous if they caster didn't know what they were doing and it was apparent that Harry did not, it had been just sheer luck that no-one had got hurt yesterday. No although Harry was 99.9 sure that he could not do Wandless magic he did not see the harm in training with Lupin and Tonks, if only to gain more control over the magic he already knew.

Harry walked into the study, Hermione was sat on the settee surrounded by books, scribbling away fastly on some parchment making detailed notes. Ron and Ginny however obviously did not agree with Hermione about doing school work as they sat on the floor playing chess.

"Hey" Harry said going over to sit next to Ginny on the floor.

"Wow look at you" Ginny smiled, kissing Harry on the cheek "Your all types of colours"

"Thanks" Harry smiled.

"What stinks" Ron asked

"That would be Harry" Hermione said firmly, not looking up from her book

"Hey what did I do" Harry asked confused

"Oh ignore them" Ginny said with a shrug, moving her knight to capture Ron pawn. "there just cranky because you embarrassed them last night"

"I did" Harry said confused "What did I say"

"It doesn't matter what you said" Hermione said suddenly closing her book "Now are you going to tell us what Lupin wanted to talk to you about so that I can get on with my work"

"They wanted to talk to me about what happened yesterday with the wall" Harry said

"What did happen" Ginny asked, Harry sighed re-telling the story has he had just done downstairs.

"They think that I can do wandless magic how mental is that" Harry smirked, hoping the hear that the others agreed with him. However that did not happen the other's decided that this was a good time to take a farther look around the room.

"You think there right don't you" Harry said firmly

"We didn't say that" Hermione said firmly "But you must admit Harry, it would explain a lot of what's been happening with you lately"

"Like what" Harry said firmly

"Like your explosive temper" Ginny said knowingly.

"Yeah well…" was all Harry said

"I don't know what your complaining about" Ron shrugged, moving his knight to capture Ginny's king. "I mean do you know how much easier it'll be for you to catch the snitch, you can just summon the thing right into your hand" Ron said

"Ron" Hermione scolded "I think Harry can think of a lot more important stuff than Quidditch that his can use his Wandless magic for, besides you can't do that the stadiums of built to repel wandless magic"

"How would you know" Harry asked

"I read 'Quidditch through the ages' to see what the fuss was about" Hermione shrugged "They did it in the 5th century when there was a lot more Witches and Wizards using wandless magic, any way the point is that Quidditch is not the most important thing in the world"

"Yeah you could use it to pull pranks on Fred and George, I'd love to get one over on them just once" Ron said excitedly

"Honestly" Hermione tutted, returning to her books

"I think that Hermione was trying to say" Ginny said rolling her eye at her brother's behaviour "Is that this could be the power to the Prophecy was on about, this could be the advantage you've been looking for"

"Yeah well I wouldn't count on it" Harry said "If it is Wandless magic Snape saw me doing it, which mean that it's got to have gotten back to Voldemort by now"

"Still Ginny's right you could use it to your advantage" Hermione said still busy at work.

"Maybe" Harry shrugged.

"I bet Snape's wishing he could do wandless magic right about now" Ginny smiled "I still can't believe that you snapped his wand in two"

"I didn't, Lupin did" Harry said

"Still nice one mate, the bastard deserved it" Ron said "It's not like he can just walk into Digon Ally and buy another, speaking of which what do you want for your birthday mate" Ron said setting up the board for another game of chest

"You've not bought Harry's present yet" Hermione said

"Why else would I be going to shopping with a brunch of woman" Ron shrugged

"Honestly Ron, it's the day after tomorrow" Hermione scolded

"Exactly" Ron said "I've started early this year"

The day continued on much like they had done at The Burrow that summer, playing chess and watching Hermione gradually become more and more stressed over her NEWTS. There was a heated debate between Ron and Hermione when Ron found out that Hermione was bothering to review her first year work, where Hermione screamed that you could never be too prepared and Ron yelled back that he didn't even know why she was bothering because she was going to the top marks anyway. This seemed to claim the tension that had been between the couple that had been there since Harry's outburst the night before, so much so that Hermione even convinced Ron to help her go through some old Transfiguration note.

"It must be love" Ginny smiled, looking up from where she was playing chess with Harry to where he brother was sat reading Hermione's notes "This is the first time I've seen Ron read anything that doesn't have either a naked woman or a Quidditch player on the front"

"Hey that's not far" Harry smirked "There was that special edition of Quidditch monthly that had a naked Qudditch player on it"

"Yeah I must admit it was kind of a disappointment that Wood wasn't in there, he's quite good looking" Ginny smiled

"Seriously" Harry said

"Oh yeah everyone had a crush on Wood" Ginny smiled

"So you had a crush on Wood" Harry asked, suddenly feeling highly insecure

"Me" Ginny smiled innocently "Of course not, I'm into tall, brooding, seekers. Although I wouldn't kick him out off bed"

"Thanks for that mental image" Harry complained

"Oh poor baby" Ginny chuckled "I'm only joking, check-mate" Ginny said, capturing Harry's king

"Hey that's cheating" Harry complained

"It's not my fault you weren't paying attention" Ginny smiled

"Actually it is" Harry smiled back, lying down on the floor, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah I know" Ginny smiled, settling herself down next to Harry, lying on her stomach so she could talk to Harry better "How are you feeling"

"Tired, confused, achy" Harry said, reaching out to take Ginny's hand

"That's understandable, it's been a weird couple of days" Ginny asked

"Yeah you can say that again" Harry smirked

"I put your bag under the bed" Ginny said

"I know I've seen it" Harry said

"So you've not moved it"

"Not yet" Harry said "I would get me angry at them again and I don't want to be. I want to get to know more about them, you know"

"Yeah I do" Ginny smiled "So what do you want for your birthday"

"You've not bought my present either" Harry said shocked

"No I've got you a present but I want to know what I can _give_ you for your birthday" Ginny said seductively, causing Harry to blush profoundly. "Have I embarrassed you" Ginny smiled

"No" Harry said firmly "But I'm kind of wish that your brother was here right now"

"I know me too" Ginny smiled "Harry I kind of wanted to talk to you about the other night, the night of the wedding I mean"

"What about it" Harry said his mouth becoming increasingly dry, he knew that he had been no good, now she was going to tell him that she wanted to be with someone else, someone like Dean.

"Well you kind of blurted out last night, that you kinda thought that…that you weren't any good" Ginny said blushing herself.

"O.k. suddenly wishing that I had my dad's cloak with me" Harry thought out loud.

"What I'm trying to say Harry is that…well you don't have anything to worry about" Ginny smiled

"Yeah right" Harry smirked not believing her

"No seriously" Ginny said firmly "O.k. this is kind of embarrassing but you know that thing I did with you, well I never did with Dean"

"What thing" Harry asked confused

"You know" Ginny blushed. Realisation hitting Harry, suddenly filling him with confidence.

"Really" Harry smirked

"Really" Ginny said rolling her eye "And don't look so smug" she added with a smile. Harry played with Ginny's hair "feeling better now I've massaged your bruised ego"

"Much" Harry smiled "You weren't too bad yourself"

"Wow" Ginny mocked "I'm flattered, you really know how to sweet talk a lady"

"Thanks" Harry smirked, causing Ginny to leaning in and kissed Harry.

"OY" Ron yelled looking up to see his little sister and best friend were no-longer playing chess but more like tonsil tennis.

"What" Ginny said firmly, pulling away from Harry

"No-one wants to see that" Ron argued

"So look away" Ginny shrugged.

"So look away from what" Fred said coming into the room, followed by George

"Great" Ginny said under her breath so only Harry could hear.

"So you heard the news" Fred said with a smile "My man here as got himself a date with a certain blonde Medi-witch we all know"

"You've got a date with Katie" Ron asked George

"Yes I have" George said smugly, looking like the cat that had gotten the cream

"Nice one, she right fit" Ron said

"Ron" Hermione said hurt

"Well she is" Ron said in his defence "Right Harry"

"Well…I mean I've never really looked at her that closely…" Harry said the fact that he had a vague recollection of saying something about her being pretty last night didn't really help.

"You are such a liar Harry Potter" Ginny chuckled, getting up from the floor "Come on Hermione, this is a conversation you really don't want to hear, all there going to talk about is boobs and bums" Ginny said making to leave the room.

"With pleasure" Hermione said slamming her book closed and storming out of the room.

"Hermione wait" Ron yelled after her "When I said fit I didn't mean you know, you fit…" When it became apparent that Hermione was not going to give in that easily Ron turned on Harry

"You're my best mate, why don't you shut me up when you know I'm going to say something stupid"

"Probably because you would never speak other wise" George smirked.

Ginny had been right the rest of the day consisted off talking about who of the girls they knew had the best bum or largest breast, Harry said very little throughout the entire conversation knowing that one wrong answer could cost him very dearly, making him all the more grateful when the conversation turned to Quidditch.

"So are you going to try out for Wood's team or what" Ron asked

"I don't know" Harry shrugged

"What do you mean you don't know" Ron said outraged "Do you know how much Quidditch players make"

"Yeah because that's really a problem for Harry" George smirked, Harry didn't feel comfortable talking with them about money, not because he was ashamed of what he had but because he knew that Ron hated how little he had.

"Yeah you've already got a house" Fred agreed

"Actually he's got two but that's not the point" Ginny said arriving at the door

"Two" Ron said shocked "You've got two houses"

"Well yeah I guess I do" Harry shrugged, it had never really accord to him that he owner Godric Hallow and Grimmauld Place, he never really been able to call either of them home.

"But I thought that your house had been destroyed" Fred said "That's what it says in the books"

"What books" Harry asked confused

"The story books that Dad used to read Ginny when she was just ikkle" George smirked, Ginny lurched herself at her brother, jumping on his back and clasping her hand over his mouth.

"Yeah she keeps them all under her bed, covered in love hearts and lipstick" Fred said with a smile as he watched his twin brother trying to fight off Ginny. Ginny got off of George and set towards Fred.

"She keeps them all in this big pink box" Fred said running around the settee to get away from Ginny"

"She's even wrote some soppy poetry" George said, dodging a flying book that Ginny hurled his way.

"Some of them the later once are quite racey" Fred said, finally braking Ginny. Who gave a frustrated scream before storming out of the room, angry, embarrassed tears rolling down her face.

"What the Fuck did you do that for" Harry said outraged, seeing them make Ginny cry fuelling his anger.

"Calm down we were only we were only joking" Fred shrugged

"Besides it's all true" George said

"So" Harry said angrily "That was a really Dickhead thing to do"

"Yeah but it was funny" Fred smirked

"No it wasn't it was embarrassing and humiliating" Harry said firmly "And I don't like seeing Ginny hurt"

"You can talk you're the one that dumped her" George said back angrily

"To keep her safe" Harry said firmly "To stop her getting hurt, obviously I shouldn't have bothered" Harry said leaving the room to go looking for Ginny

"Wow tough crowd" George sighed.

"He's right though" Ron said, the twins giving him a look "Well it was a shit thing to do"

"Coming from the guy who just told his girlfriend he though another girl was fit" Fred smirked

"You're the guy that just got Harry and Ginny pissed at you" Ron spat back

"O.k. I'll give you that" Fred said throwing himself on the settee next to Ron.

"I guess this means that we're going to have to apologues" George said joined his twin

"I guess so, she's gotten way too sensitive" Fred said, Ron and George nodded in agreement.

"Ginny…Ginny wait" Harry called seeing Ginny heading toward the kitchen, Ginny carried on pretending not to hear him. Harry jogged to catch up with her.

"Ginny" Harry said out for breath, touching Ginny's shoulder

"What" Ginny said turning around "Come to have good laugh"

"Do you honestly think that little of me" Harry said shocked

"Why wouldn't you, I mean it's funny right, poor little Ginny Weasley hopeful in love with Harry Potter. It's given everyone else a good laugh" Ginny said firmly

"I would never laugh at you" Harry said firmly "I never have"

"Well you'd be the only one" Ginny Smirked "Do you know how many time I wish that you would have, it would have given me an excuse to hate you"

"So I'm getting yelled at because I didn't act like a arse-hole" Harry said confused

"Yes" Ginny said firmly "Because you made me think that some day you would realise that I was what you wanted"

"But I did" Harry said firmly "Look Ginny I'm sorry it took me so long to get to know you. Don't you think if I could turn back time I would, I mean I wish that I had realised all this about you, realised that I loved you before all this happened"

"Before all what happened" Ginny said folding her arms over her chest "Before Dean you mean, this that what this is all about"

"Your putting words in my mouth" Harry said outraged "I meant before everything with Voldemort happened, before he was re-born, before when I could actually walk down the street without an arm guard, when I could venture outside after dark"

"I don't care about any of that stuff" Ginny said firmly

"Yeah well I do" Harry said back just as firmly "I can't even take you out on a date for crying out loud, not the way that Dean could"

"Look me and Dean went out I can't change that" Ginny said firmly

"The same way that I can't change the fact that it took me longer to realise how I felt about you than you did about me"

"I know" Ginny sighed "It's just when they set off like that it brings back all that feeling of rejection" Ginny said looking at her feet "I feel like that stupid little girl again that let that sicko in her head"

"Your not stupid" Harry said firmly "You've never, ever been stupid. I'm sorry I made you feel that way. But it wouldn't have been fair for me to ask you out when I didn't feel that way about you"

"I know" Ginny said "I just wished sometimes you'd have be like those other jerks in school that just asked a girl out because they knew they liked them"

"Yeah but this way you know that I won't dump you Romina" Harry smiled

"Yeah that plus your scared what my brother's will do to you" Ginny said rolling her eyes

"Actually I'm more scared of what you would do to me" Harry smiled, causing Ginny to smile

"Is that a smile I see" Harry said, Ginny smiling wider "Yep defiantly a smile"

"Your such an idiot" Ginny smiled, stepping into Harry's out stretched arms, Harry holding her tight

"Harry" Ginny said

"Yeah" Harry said, loosing his hold on Ginny and looking down at her face.

"I don't want you to think that I'm only going out with you because of those books my Dad used to read me" Ginny said worried "I mean that's why I had a crush on you in the first place but then I met you. I just don't want you to think that I'm only with you because…" Harry cut Ginny off with a slow, tender kiss.

"I know you're not, I mean it's got to be love right why else would you be willing to rub rotting yellow goo into my skin" Harry smiled

"It help that you loaded" Ginny smiled, joking.

"So all you're after in my money" Harry smirked

"Umm…" Ginny said thoughtfully "Pretty much, is that a problem" Ginny smiled

"Na" Harry shrugged "I'm just in it for the sex anyway"

"Good to know" Ginny laughed, taking his hand as they walked towards the kitchen "Maybe I'll show you the other box from under my bed sometime" She teased

"What other box" Harry pleaded.

Dinner was unusually quite for an event that contain so many Weasley's (well at least to start off with). Hermione continued to throw dagger looks in Ron's direction, who in turn cursed himself under his breath. After a heartfelt if not a little unusual apologue from the twin's that consisted of admit the blame for braking a of there mothers vases 5 years ago (something that they had obviously blamed on Ginny) they were some what forgiven although Harry got the feeling that it would not be forgotten that easily. Harry found himself sat in between the twins

"Listen mate" Fred said "We're sorry about earlier"

"Yeah we kind of forget that she's not as thick skin as she used to be" George said

"Yeah we're used to her being one of the guys you know" Fred shrugged

"I did kind of fly off the handle" Harry shrugged "I mean you were only joking about"

"Na you kind of impressed us" Fred smirked

"Yeah I mean we were a bit uneasy with it all at first, I mean you left in a right state this summer" George said "But not many blokes would stand up to us the way you did"

"She needs someone looking out for her" Fred said "And lets face it Ron's got his own problems" He smirked looking at Ron would was trying to sweet talk Hermione, who seemed more interested in what Lupin was saying about the topics that usually came up in the NEWTS

"Just make sure that you don't hurt her again o.k." George said firmly

"Or you'll hurt me right" Harry said knowingly

"Exactly" Fred and George said together

"Now excuse us" Fred said "While we fix Ron's mess for him"

The twins idea of reuniting the couple consisted of teasing Hermione to such extremes that within two minutes Ron was yelling at them to shut there mouths or he would shut them for them. Apparently Hermione liked being stood up for because before long she was chatting happily with Ron once more, Harry smirked finding the whole thing amusing, that was until Mrs Weasley brought up his birthday.

"What kind of birthday cake would you like Harry dear" Mrs Weasley asked

"You really don't have to…" Harry started but was soon stopped from saying anything farther

"Don't be silly you can't turn 17 without a birthday party and what would a party be without a cake" Mrs Weasley said cheerily

"A damn shame is what it would be" Tonks smiled "I'm thinking chocolate. Seriously Harry have you tasted this woman's chocolate cake it's amazing"

"Yeah I guess chocolates o.k." Harry shrugged, he didn't want to seem ungrateful, it was just he knew that as soon as he turned 17 all his problems where just going to double.

"Chocolate Cake it is" Mrs Weasley smiled obviously not picking up on Harry's lack of emphysema, however Lupin could see it, he knew that Harry must have a mix of emotions just thinking about turning 17. Where he could finally do magic legally, he would be in a lot more danger once the shield dropped

"Yes" Tonks said excited

"You do know it's not your birthday right" Charlie smirked

"I know" Tonks smiled "But I'm so in the mood for chocolate cake right now"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, it was then looking up from his plate that Harry notice it, the ring shining on Tonks finger.

"Are you wearing an engagement ring" Harry asked Tonks confused, hoping that this wasn't yet another one of those things from last night that he had forgotten. The table became quiet

"Well we were going to wait a while before we told you" Lupin said with a smiled "But yes we are getting married"

"Oh" Mrs Weasley said excitedly "I'm so happy for you" she said going over to hug Tonks tightly, tears coming to her eyes as she moved on to Lupin "Your so perfect for each other"

"Thank you Molly" Lupin said. The rest of the family took there turns in congratulating the couple. The men rung Lupin's hand, as the girls cooed over Tonks ring.

"I'm so happy for you both" Mrs Weasley said whipping yet another happy tear of her face "This is even more cause for celebration" she said brightly

"Does that mean Two cakes" Tonks smiled, Mrs Weasley gave knowing look

"Of course" Mrs Weasley smiled

"Yes" Tonks said excitedly again.

"So are you guys like _having _to get married" Charlie asked

"Charlie" his mother said crossly

"What I'm just trying to figure out why anyone wants to get married" Charlie smirked, his mother giving him an digested look

"He does have a point" Fred agreed "or you know maybe not" he added hastily as his mother turned on him.

"I'm sure that Remus and Tonks are getting married because they care about each other very much" Arthur Weasley said, trying to stop his wife committing mass murder.

"I've been wanting to ask Dora for weeks" Lupin said

"Besides we don't need to get married, we just are because he's knocked me up" Tonks said in a tone as causal as if she had just announced what she was having for dinner. The table becoming quiet once more, everyone reeling from the shock of what they had just heard, although Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Hermione did not seem so surprised.

"Wow way to steal Harry's thunder" George said finally

"So you are having to get married" Charlie said

"No" Ginny said firmly "They're choosing to besides I think it's great" she said with a smile to Lupin and Tonks "And you never know it might be a girl, it's about time we count up the boys around here"

"Well congratulations you two" Mr Weasley said with a smile "Molly's right we have a lot to celebrate"

"Is this where you ask for 3 cakes" Ron smirked to Tonks.

"Na that would be greedy" Tonks shrugged with a smile

"So when are you getting married" Hermione smiled

"They've only just got engaged" Harry said

"Yes but a wedding takes a lot of planning" Hermione said knowingly "I mean there's the location to think about, as well as the dress and flowers, not to mention the guess list"

"Hermione's right there is an awful lot to think about" Mrs Weasley said "Have you given much thought as to when you would like to get married" Mrs Weasley asked the couple

"We haven't really discussed it" Lupin said

"Well you really should and soon, especially if you want to be married before you start showing" Mrs Weasley said to Tonks

"I don't know, maybe we'll wait until after the baby's born" Tonks shrugged, Mrs Weasley looked shocked and for a moment it seemed like she was going to say something to Tonks and Lupin about their choice in not getting married until after the baby was born, however she thought better of it.

"That's your decision dear, but I'll be happy to help you with the arrangements if you like" Mrs Weasley said sweetly

"Thanks Molly" Tonks smiled, knowing without Molly Weasley having to say anything that she wasn't a fan of her plan.

"Right then" Mr Weasley said getting up from the table "What do you lot say to making this a proper celebration, lets crack out the fire whiskey" Mr Weasley said rubbing his hands together

"Arthur" Mrs Weasley said firmly, as Mr Weasley retrieved a bottle of Fire Whisky out of the back of the cupboard under the sink before starting to fill everyone's glasses with a small amount of the amber coloured liquid.

"Come on Molly, it won't harm just this once" Mr Weasley smiled.

"Well just this once" Mrs Weasley said with a sigh, as Mr Weasley continued around the table

"None for me thank you Mr Weasley" Hermione said politely "I've never really like it much"

"Me either Arthur" Tonks smiled, Mr Weasley smiled by passing them both.

"Now go steady with that stuff Harry Dear" Mrs Weasley said sweetly "It's quite strong and you do have that meeting with Professor McGonagall soon"

"How could I forget" Harry said darkly, draining the liquid in one gulp. The table looked at him is disbelief.

"What" Harry asked confused as to what he was meant to have done

"Your ears hardly even smoked" Ginny said

"Well I've had it once or twice before" Harry shrugged

"With Sirius" Lupin smirked knowingly

"Honestly" Mrs Weasley said outraged

"It's only a bit of Fire Whisky Molly, besides if anyone's going to introduce you into drinking it might as well be Sirius Black" Lupin smiled "I remember the first time he talked your Dad into drinking" Lupin said to Harry

"What happened" Harry said with a smile, he wanted to hear stories about his Father's time at Hogwarts.

"They got ridiculously drunk and decided to wonder around the school after hours. They stumbled into a class room and promptly throw up, everywhere" Lupin smiled

"Did they get court" Harry asked

"They most certainly did" A stern voice said behind Harry, he did not have to turn around to know that Professor McGonagall had arrived "It took me weeks to get that smell out of my class room, even after I had them clear it top to bottom with a tooth brush"

"Minerva" Mrs Weasley said brightly "Can I offer to a spot of dinner, We're having some what of a celebration Nymphadora and Lupin have decided to get married"

"Well I suppose congratulations is in order" McGonagall said with a smile to the couple "And thank you Molly, but I have dinner waiting for me at Hogwarts, I was just hoping for a quiet word with Potter" she added looking at Harry

"Of course Professor" Harry said some what reluctantly, getting up from the table.

Harry followed Professor McGonagall out of the kitchen, he knew that she was going to want to know what had happened at the graveyard in Godic's Hallow which although he had already told the account twice that day did not bother him, however he also knew that Professor McGonagall was going to ask him what himself and Professor Dumbledore where doing that night and although he was determined not to tell her anything that happened that day he knew that she was not going to make it easy.

"You seem to have gotton yourself into trouble again Mr Potter" McGonagall said sitting in the hard back chair, Harry once again finding himself in the study.

"It would seem that way Professor" Harry said continuing to stand.

"I understand that you have told Remus all that you remember of that day" She said

"I have" Harry nodded

"Then I suggest that you sit down and let me hear it from the horses mouth, fill me in on anything that he has neglected to tell me" McGonagall said firmly, letting Harry know that she meant business.

So Harry did as he was told, he re-told the story again, just has he had done for Lupin and the Weasley's, not forgetting anything that he had told them and not remembering any more about that day than he had already told.

"I understand that Remus has discussed with you about your abilities to use wandless magic" McGonagall said, after Harry had told his story

"He has" Harry nodded "Although I'm not sure I believe him, how does someone do wandless magic Professor"

"That Potter I do not know" McGonagall said "I watched Albus for years and I still could not master it. But it would seem that is what you are doing"

"Moony and Tonks have agreed to help me train to control my powers" Harry said

"I think that is a good idea" McGonagall agreed "Now that brings us on to the topic of Hogwarts, I feel that I should inform you that I am more than aware of what Professor Dumbledore was showing you, however I do not know for what reason and I know that you would not tell me even if I was to ask"

"How do you know all of this" Harry asked confused.

"He left a letter addressed for me in his desk draw, I found it only last night, it also stated that the information was highly confidential. What I would like to know Mr Potter is weather or not you will be returning to Hogwarts" McGonagall asked.

"I don't understand, why are you asking Professor" Harry said confused

"You should know Potter that the Ministry are involved with the running of Hogwarts now, although I'm making it very clear that I am in charge of what happens at Hogwarts. The ministry are there for security, they have decided that Hogwarts needs keeping a closer eye on" McGonagall said firmly.

"Professor I do want to return to Hogwarts but I may need leave quickly if anything to do with Voldmorte happens" Harry said firmly

"I completely understand Potter, but it maybe difficult to get the Ministry to agree. However I will to try to pursued them it to giving you allowances, if you agree to stick to the rules this year" McGonagall said firmly.

"I can do that Professor" Harry nodded

"Good because security is tight this year Potter and I don't want to have to explain to Molly Weasley why you have been stuck in detention yet again. The only classes held outside will be Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. No student is allowed outside after 6pm and everyone must be in there common rooms by 8pm. And finally Potter there won't be any Quidditch played at Hogwarts until the Ministry has decided that it is not a risk to have students out in the open" McGonagall reeled off

"What do you mean no Quidditch" Harry said outraged, Quidditch was the only thing that he had been looking forward to this year at school, after all the NEWTS was not something to look forward to.

"Exactly like I said Potter" McGonagall said firmly "There will be no Quidditch cup until the Ministry decided that it is safe enough, However there is nothing stopping you from training the team as long as it is done with a member of staff present and the team are back inside before 6pm"

"So what your saying is that Captain of none existent Quidditch team" Harry said.

"It's better than putting everyone in danger" McGonagall said firmly "now I must return to Hogwarts there's still a lot to be done before the students return" McGonagall said getting up from the chair.

Harry and McGonagall returned to the kitchen, where after offering her congratulations once more to Lupin and Tonks. McGonagall bided farewell and leaving to return to Hogwarts.

"So what did she have to say" Ginny said as Harry sat down next to her.

"She was informing me of the million different rules that they've set this year" Harry shrugged

"Is that it I thought that she was going to ask you about the Hor…" Ron started, but was soon stopped by Hermione elbowing him in his ribs.

"Oww" Ron complained "What did you that for"

"We'll talk about it later o.k." Hermione said glancing around the table to make sure that no-one was listening to there conversation.

"She's done what!!" Ron yelled, they had taken Hermione's advice and as soon as dinner was over they had all gathered in Harry's room so that he could discuss with them everything that McGonagall had told him.

"She just can't cancel the Quidditch cup" Ron said outraged "What else will there be for us to do around there"

"You could always study" Hermione said knowingly

"Come on Hermione be serious" Ron said firmly "this is Quidditch we're talking about"

"Ron's right it's going to run tighter than a prison this year and I'll bet Scrimgeour will be make weekly visits just to try and find out what I'm up to" Harry said

"Why don't you just tell him" Hermione said, Harry giving her a sour look "All I'm say Harry is that maybe you should think about tell someone from the ministry about the Prophesy, they maybe able to help you"

"Are you Mental it'll get him killed" Ron said

"I think that's a bit extreme Ronald" Hermione said

"Look at the minute the Ministry would do anything to get public support, what's to stop them releasing it to the press" Ron said

"Nothing" Harry agreed "And Scrimgeour just waiting for an excuse to throw me into the public eye"

"There right as much as I hate to admit it" Ginny said to Hermione "Dumbledore told Harry to keep it to himself for a reason, because you never know who you can trust. If this information some how finds it's way back to Voldmorte Harry's advantage is gone" Ginny said

"Fine" Hermione said with a sigh "I had a feeling that you would all say this, that's why I propose that we tell someone that we know we can trust 100"

"Please don't say Mum because she'll go mental and then cry" Ron said

"Actually I was thinking about Lupin" Hermione said looking at Harry

"It does make sense, I mean we know that we can trust him" Ginny agreed

"Exactly and he's high enough up in the order to make a difference if we need it. He's training you Harry it would be the prefect chance to tell him" Hermione smiled

"I'll think about it o.k." Harry said, he had promised Dumbledore that he would not tell anyone outside of Ron and Hermione. Yet he had already told Ginny, he knew that Dumbledore would not want him to hid the information from other that could help him, yet Harry did not want to betray Dumbledore's trust farther, even though he knew that he could trust Lupin unconditionally and he was unsure of how much his father had told Lupin.

"Fine, you do that" Hermione said a little huffy, she just didn't get sometimes why boys refused to listen to reason "I'm tired I'm going to bed, goodnight" Hermione said walking out of the room.

"What's rattled her cage" Harry said, not knowing that it was his indecision that had riled Hermione.

"It'll be the lack of Quidditch" Ron said outraged, leaving the room too "It's bloody ridicules"

Leaving Harry and Ginny to chuckle to themselves.

"He's right though" Ginny agreed

"I know I was kind of looking forward to playing, I've been on this team since I started Hogwarts it's going to be weird" Harry said

"I'm sure you'll manage" Ginny smiled

"I doubt it, without Quidditch Hermione's going to be on my back even more about my NEWTS" Harry groaned

"Well on the upside she'll be yelling at Ron more than you" Ginny smiled, lying on her tummy on the bed, her head rested sideways on the pillow so that she could watch Harry, who was now lied flat on his back.

"So what else is new" Harry smirked.

"I don't know which way I like them most eating each other faces or arguing" Ginny said

"Ginny" Harry said disgusted

"What I'm just trying to make conversation, besides you ran off and left me with them. I've had to listen to stuff I never wanted to hear" Ginny said

"Like what" Harry couldn't help but ask

"Like Ron's lack of technique when it comes to…" Ginny started, Harry clasped his hand over her mouth.

"O.k. forget I asked" Harry said removing his hand

"Prude" Ginny smirked, rolling over and straddling Harry's mid section.

"Am not" Harry said childishly

"Are too, now take your shirt off. I told Mum I'd make sure that you put your healing balm on" Ginny said firmly

"But it stinks" Harry complained but did as he was told never the less.

"Yeah well I have to put up smelling you, so I think your getting off lightly, Now Shut up and hold still" Ginny smiled


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

When Harry Potter woke up in the morning the sun was already high in the sky, the weather had turned in the few short days that he had been at 12 Grimmauld place from that of tensional rain to that of boiling sunshine. Harry stretched over to the other side of the bed in search for his glasses on the night stand, finding them he slipped them on to his face. Harry got out of bed, moving over to the window, throwing it open. Harry breathed in to cooler, if not humid air and concluded today was not a good day to be stuck inside a dusty old house. Harry peeled his t-shirt from his hot, sticky body and was happy to find that although he still found his movements incredibly stiff and slow that he was no-longer in much pain, although he hated to admit that Katie had been right about making him apply the healing balm. That being said he was thoroughly enjoying the attention that Ginny was giving him, he was even contemplating faking another bout of Wizarding-fever. He wasn't used to being looked after and he found himself getting very much used to it. Harry whipped the sweat from his face with the back of his hand, there was no denying it August was fast approaching, so much so in less than 24 hours in would be the 31st of July Harry's birthday a day that filled him with both excitement and dread. But that wasn't what Harry was thinking about at the moment, no he was busy trying to work out want he wanted to do first shower or eat. His long lost hunger had returned with vigour and the thought of one of Mrs Weasley breakfasts was just too powerful to resist, Harry's stomach gave a low rumble.

"I guess that answers my question" Harry thought to himself, he walked over to his trunk, throwing it open in his quest for a clean t-shirt. Harry looked confused at the Constance of his trunk for a moment, wondering where half of his clothes had disappeared to

"Tonks must have left some stuff at the burrow" Harry thought to himself with a shrug. Grabbing a t-shirt and setting off towards the kitchen.

"Morning" Harry said coming into the kitchen, seeing Lupin sat at the table

"Afternoon" Lupin smiled

"It's not that late" Harry said firmly, looking up at the clock that stood on the mantle, seeing that it read 12:30 "O.k. maybe it is, where's everyone else anyway" Harry asked

"Diagon Alley" Lupin said

"Still, didn't they leave at like 9 o'clock" Harry said confused

"Yep" Lupin said "though by the way that Molly had kitted them out, I think that she was expecting some kind of ambush"

"Seriously" Harry smirked

"Seriously, she's a little scared about security around Diagon Alley" Lupin said "That's how she convince Dora to move in here"

"Mrs Weasley's great and everything" Harry said getting up from the table in search for where Mrs Weasely had left his breakfast "But she's a bit of a worry wart"

"You can't really blame her, the minute she lets you out of her sight your getting yourself into trouble" Lupin smirked

"What else do you expect" Harry smiled "I am the son of a maurared"

"True" Lupin smiled

"I wonder if your kids going to get into as much trouble as my Dad and Sirius" Harry asked, jumping up to sit on the counter top.

"I don't think anyone is capable of that much trouble, except maybe you and Ron" Lupin said knowingly.

"In case I didn't say it yesterday" (because the last couple of days had been a bit of a blur) Harry said becoming serious "I'm happy for you. I mean your getting this ready made family. You deserve to be happy, you're a good person and I think it would make my Mum and Dad happy to see you getting married and having a family"

"Thank you Harry" Lupin said softly, a lump forming in his throat "That means a lot coming from you. Your parents meant a lot to me, they did everything they could you know that, they loved you Harry they didn't want to leave you"

"I know" Harry said looking down "It still doesn't stop me being angry that there not here"

"Then focus your angry into something else, something worth while" Lupin said

"Like getting rid of Voldmort for good" Harry said firmly.

"If that's what it takes for you to be able to rest, then yes" Lupin said

"I wish I knew more about them" Harry said.

"Have I ever told you about the time your father found himself locked in Moaning Mertles bathroom" Lupin smiled

"How did it go at the Ministry" Hermione asked, seeing Ron striding towards her through Flourish and Blotts, Charlie had taken Ron to the Ministry of magic to re-take his Appeartion test, while the rest of them did a spot of shopping for Harry birthday party.

"I passed" Ron beamed

"And I got a date" Charlie smiled, winking at his brother, sharing an unknown secrete. Walking off to find his mother and Ginny.

"That's great" Hermione smiled "Told you that you would" she hugged her boyfriend tightly.

"Hermione" Ron said "Your crushing me"

"Sorry" Hermione said, pulling away, blushing slightly

"Where's Mum and Ginny" Ron said, taking Hermione's hand

"Ginny's trying to talk your Mum out of buying another Lockheart book" Hermione said

"There still letting the nut job write that crap" Ron said outraged

"He's not a nut job Ron" Hermione said firmly "He's just a little confused"

"Well sorry, but I find it hard to have sympathy for a guy that was going to leave my little sister to rot" Ron said firmly "Not to mention he was sleeping with half the school"

"He was not" Hermione smirked "You really have to stop listening to rumours Ron"

"Fine don't believe me" Ron smirked "but next you'll be telling me that Krum's not a miserable git"

"He's not, Viktor is very sweet" Hermione said firmly

"Yeah right" Ron smirked

"Is that arguing that I hear" Ginny smirked walking around from the other side of the book shelf that Ron and Hermione was walking along "It must be Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. So did you pass or what" Ginny asked

"Yeah I did" Ron grinned. "And I found Harry a present on the way"

"Thank god" Ginny groaned "Maybe now Mum'll finally let us get out of here, I'm starving"

"What did you find of him on the way to the ministry" Hermione asked confused as to what he could have possible bought him.

"That would be telling" Ron said proud of his present for Harry.

"You didn't buy him anything stupid did you" Ginny sighed

"No" Ron said firmly "It's something that he's going to be able to use day in day out"

"It's not filth is it" Hermione asked

"Filth" Ron said confused

"Porn, Ron" Ginny said firmly "You didn't buy him porn did you"

"No" Ron said his cheeks turning pink

"Only you seemed to think that it was a good engagement present for Bill" Ginny said

"You bought your Brother porn for him getting engaged" Hermione said outraged, but in a low voice because Hermione Granger wasn't the type of person to shout out such words in the middle of a book shop, the most holy of all places in Hermione's world.

"It was meant to be ironic o.k." Ron said firmly "Because he wasn't going to need it because he was getting married"

"Oh good there you are" Mrs Weasley said coming around the corner, looking highly flusted, Ron blushed hoping that his Mother hadn't hear their conversation "I was starting to get worried, Charlie told me the news. Congratulations Ron" Mrs Weasley smiled "I'll just pay for these" Mrs Weasley said lifting up her arm that contained 4 or 5 Lockheart books "And then we'll be off"

"I need to go into Quidditch supplies" Ron said

"Fine we'll stop off there before we go home" Mrs Weasley said flusted

"I'll go there now if you want and meet you a lot outside" Ron suggested

"No" Mrs Weasley said firmly "We stay together, know wait here I'll me right back" Mrs Weasley said setting off towards the till, before shouting "Ginny". Ginny rolled her eyes before setting off after her Mother, whispering to herself

"Mental, she totally mental"

Tonks sat nervously on the examining table at St. Mungo's hospital, butterflies were fluttering in her tummy and she was ringing her hands tightly. Why had she told Remus and Ginny that she was fine going on her own, she wished that she had invited the entire Weasley clan at the moment. She didn't even know why she was so nervous, she knew that she was pregnant, Remus knew that she was pregnant and they were happy, they were getting married. Maybe that was why she was so nervous because she was so much looking forward to becoming a Mum, she was nervous that somehow the test had been mistaken or even worse there was something up with the baby.

"Nymphadora Tonks" The healer said walking into the room

"That's me" She answered nervously

"I'm Healer Spencer" Said the middle aged woman in front of her "We're just waiting for a Medi-witch and then I'll discus your test results"

"O.k." Tonks said nervously. Fortunately Tonks didn't have to wait long before there was a knock on the door

"Come in Katie" Healer Spencer said

"Katie" Tonks said confused as to weather or not she had heard her right and soon found that she had when Katie Bell stepped through the door.

"Hi Tonks" Katie smiled

"Do you know each other" Healer Spencer asked

"Tonks is getting married to one of my old Hogwarts Professor's" Katie smiled

"Right then shall we get down to business" Healer Spencer smiled, opening Tonks case file, studying the test results "Well Miss Tonks, we run tests to see weather or not a patient is pregnant and just to be on the safe side we do test to look see how big the baby is, if in fact there is one. This helps us determine weather or not there are any problems with the foetus" Healer Spencer explain "Now I can say with absolute certainly what you are pregnant Miss Tonks"

"Is the baby o.k." Tonks asked

"The baby's fine" Healer Spencer smiled "However your story does not seem to fit in with our test results"

"I don't know what you mean" Tonks said confused

"You told our Medi-witch when you arrived that you had missed only one period is that right" Healer Spencer said checking her file

"That right" Tonks smiled

"Well our test tell us that the foetus is the size it should be at 12 weeks" Healer Spencer

"But I don't understand, I mean there was something there the other mouths I swear" Tonks said

"Nothing to worry about Miss Tonks" Healer Spencer said brightly "It is not uncommon for a bit of spotting to accure during the first few weeks of a pregnancy, especially for a first time mum like yourself"

"So what happens now" Tonks said still shocked at her news

"I'll want to see you in another 8 weeks, until then Medi-witch Bell will be looking after your case, you'll be able to contact her if you have any problems or questions" Healer Spencer said "I'll leave all the poking and prodding up to her, it was nice meeting you Miss Tonks"

"Thank you healer" Tonks said

"Your welcome" She smiled, before turning to Katie "Make sure that you make Miss Tonks a copy of those images"

"Already done" Katie smiled, holding up an envelope for her to see

"I don't know what we'd do without her" Healer Spencer smiled at Tonks before leaving the room.

"Right" Katie said turning around to face Tonks "Lets get to the poking and prodding" she smiled.

A small crowd surrounded the street outside Quidditch supplies.

"What's going on" Ginny asked "Has a new broom come out or something"

"Doubt it" Ron said "Most people still can't afford the Firebolt"

"Her-my-ninnie" a tall figure shouted through the crowd

"Viktor" Hermione smiled, setting off to talk to him.

"I guess that answers my question" Ginny said looking sideways at her brother, who looked just about ready to kill.

"Bloody Krum" Ron said through gritted teeth, as he saw Hermione give him a hug.

"Well come on" Mrs Weasley said gesturing from somewhere near the door "we haven't got all day" obviously not seeing that he son was not in a good mood. Ron stormed pasted Krum and Hermione and straight into the shop, Ginny close on his tail knowing what Ron was like when he's temper flared up.

Hermione looked up to see Ron storm pasted her, she bite her lower lip with worry, she really shouldn't have took off the way that she had done, she was just happy to be able to see him and clear the air after the letter. Hermione had wrote back to Viktor a few weeks ago when she and Ron finally got together, she had not heard from Viktor since and was starting to wonder weather or not he had received the letter.

"Her-my-ninnie, are you o.k." Krum said in his thick accent "you do not look well"

"I was just wondering weather or not you received my letter" Hermione said

"I did" Krum said firmly "I am living in England now and I would like to be friends. I know no-one here"

"I'd like that" Hermione smiled "I'm sorry if I made you feel like we had a chance of getting back together I was confused"

"How so" Krum said confused himself

"I liked this boy for a long time and never thought that he would feel the same way about me but he does" Hermione smiled

"You are happy, yes" Krum asked

"I am, very happy" Hermione smiled

"Then I am happy for you" Krum said firmly

"I should go inside and find my friends, would you like to meet them" Hermione asked

"That would be…err…nice" Krum agreed, not sure of the right word to say.

"Great" Hermione smiled, fighting her way throw the crowd that had gather around Krum trying to get an autograph.

"Hermione" Ginny shouted, seeing her friend entering the shop, Krum not far behind "Over here" Hermione smiled seeing her friend

"What did you do that for" Ron said outraged

"Because your being an idiot" Ginny said looking at her brother sternly "Besides Krum a good bloke"

"He's got a face like a smack arse" Ron said

"Coming from you" Ginny smirked

"Harry'd agree with me" Ron sulked

"You keep telling yourself that" Ginny smirked

"Hi" Hermione said coming to a stop in front Ginny and Ron "Where's your Mum and Charlie" she asked

"Looking at long-horl brooms" Ginny shrugged "Charlie's not much of a international Portkey lover. I don't know why he bothers looking he does it every time we come in here and still ends up taking a Portkey home"

"You remember Ginny, don't you Viktor" Hermione smiled at Krum

"Of course" Krum said "How are you Gin-y"

"I'm very good thank you" Ginny smiled "Are you enjoying England"

"It is very warm" Krum said

"Yeah it's called summer" Ron under his breath

"Viktor this is my boyfriend Ron Weasley" Hermione said

"You are a very lucky man" Krum said, holding out his hand for Ron to shake

"Yeah I know" Ron said firmly, taking his hand and shaking it, after servile long seconds in which Ron and Krum, squeezed each others hand tightly trying to out do each other in strength, Krum released Ron's hand, turning to Hermione

"I must go now, Her-my-ninnie" Krum said "it was nice to see you again, you too Gin-y, Ron"

"Yeah see you" Ron said turning back to the bookshelves behind him.

"Good luck with the Cannon's I'm sure that you will be great" Hermione smiled

"Thank you, Goodbye" Krum said with a nod before leaving the shop.

"Well wasn't that pleasant" Ginny joked

"Yeah he seem like a nice bloke" Ron smiled, although he was completely lying, he still couldn't stand him.

"Really" Hermione said hopefully "That's great because he says that anytime we want to go to see the Cannons we can, he'll send us tickets"

"That's great" Ron smiled, but he was actually thinking 'Great now I'm going to have to change my Quiditch team' Ginny on the other hand was about ready to burst from trying to hold the laughter in.

"Have you got what you wanted" Hermione asked Ron

"Yeah" Ron said holding up a package wrapped in brown paper, that was in his hand

"Good I'll go and find your Mum and Charlie and then we can go" Hermione said

"Yeah o.k." Ron shrugged, Hermione smiled before setting off to find Charlie and Mrs Weasley

"Your such a liar" Ginny smirked once Hermione was out of ear shot

"I think the git was tried to brake my hand" Ron said shaking out his sore hand. Ginny couldn't help but laugh, at least her brother was trying to be grown up.

Harry was sat at the table talking with Lupin when the Weasley finally arrived back

"I don't see what the problem is" Ginny said firmly to her Mother as they came into the kitchen, Ron and Hermione not far behind them (Charlie had wanted to stop by to see the shop)

"You are not getting a tattoo, Young lady" Mrs Weasley said firmly

"Dad'd let me" Ginny protested

"He most certainly would not" Mrs Weasley said firmly "If it was up to me then you would never have had that god awful piece of metal through your stomach"

"It's only a piecing Mum" Ginny said crossing her arms over her chest "Besides you never had a problem when Bill got his tattoo"

"Bill's different, besides I didn't have say in the matter he got it done when he was in Egypt" Mrs Weasley said, her hands on her hips "Tattoos are not something that young ladies should have"

"Fine" Ginny said firmly "Then I'll wait until I turn 17, when you can't do anything to stop it"

"Now listen me young Lady" Mrs Weasley said crossly "You will not get a Tattoo and that's the end of it" Mrs Weasley said scooping up the shopping bags and leaving the room. Ginny made a noise like an angry cat and walked over to the cupboards opening and closing them loudly. Harry looked sideways at Ron and Hermione, trying to figure out what had gotten Ginny so riled up

"Gin" Harry said curiously "what are you looking for"

"Food" Ginny said turning her head to glare at Harry for asking such a stupid question

"There's Pasta in the fridge" Harry said, Ginny stormed over to the fridge, pulling out the container slamming the door shut, pulling out the cutlery draw sharply, grabbing a fork from it before closing it forcefully. Ginny turned to face the others

"You know what really wines me up…" Ginny started

"O.k. this is our cue to leave" Ron said in a low voice, getting up from the table hastily, shortly followed by Hermione and Lupin. Harry looked behind him to see the kitchen door swinging shut, wishing that he could leave with them, he really wasn't good at handling an angry Weasley.

"She wouldn't even bat an eye-lid if it was one of the boys that wanted a tattoo" Ginny said outraged "they can do anything they bloody want, but me oh no, it's just not lady like. Do you know she didn't even want me playing on the Quidditch team"

"She didn't" Harry said curiously

"Yeah she thought I'd get hurt" Ginny smirked "And today she's had me following her around like a lost puppy, Ron got to go off and do his Apperation test and Charlie got his date and you know what I got Lockheart books. She still thinks the sun-shines out of his arse" Ginny said out of breath

"Feeling better are we" Harry smiled

"No" Ginny sighed, coming to sit down on Harry's knee "I just wish that everyone would realise that I'm not a little kid any more"

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I don't think of you as a little kid" Harry grinned.

"And I wonder why that is" Ginny grinned, feeling much better after her rant, digging into the pasta "Did you make this" Ginny asked

"Yeah, why" Harry said

"It's good" Ginny smiled, it was only pasta and sauce but it was really good "I didn't know you could cook"

"You never asked" Harry smiled

"Did your Aunt teach you" Ginny asked continuing to eat

"I kind of taut myself" Harry smirked "I've been making breakfast since I was old enough to hold a frying pan" Ginny paused from eating for a second taking in what Harry had just told her, before continuing on eating to make it look like she had not been shocked. What kind of person let a little kid near a cooker.

"So what do you want to do today, considering that my mood as caused both friends and family to desert us" Ginny asked

"Well I was going to get in the shower" Harry smiled "I suppose that I could fit one more in"

"Really" Ginny grinned a little taken back, but happy at Harry's boldness "I suppose that could be fun. I doubt they be any hot water though"

"Believe me if your going to be there a cold shower's probably a good idea" Harry said, getting up off of the chair as Ginny rose from his knee.

"Flatter" Ginny smiled, taking Harry's hand as he lead her out of the kitchen.

"Are we going to this every time that I'm in a bad mood, because you know I could get on board with this" Ginny smiled, 10 minutes later. Harry and Ginny were held up in Harry's bathroom, the door tightly locked and the couple thoroughly enjoying the first time they had really been alone together since Harry had returned.

"That depends" Harry smirked "What are you going to do for me when I'm in a bad mood"

"You've got very provocative all of a sudden Mr Potter" Ginny grinned, looking up into her boyfriends face. This was the first time she had seen him without his glasses, other than when he was sleeping of course, something that she was quite glad of because she felt sure that if he could actually see without them then she would have a lot more competition for his affection than she already did.

"Can you actually see who I am" Ginny joked

"Not really" Harry smiled "I'm kinda going on other sense here, like smell" Harry said, burying his noise in the crook of Ginny's neck, nibbling at her collar bone. Ginny giggled before closing her eyes in pleasure, enjoying having Harry all to herself, the fact that she had been dying to get here hands back on him ever since the night of the wedding.

"And touch" Ginny sighed, slowly moving her hands down Harry's body. Harry moaned into Ginny's neck as she continued to stroke him. They had explored each other a great deal in their short relationship, especially during that unforgettable day by the lake, there was just something about Ginny Weasley that made it impossible for Harry to keep his hands off, of her. Ginny found herself being slowly walked up to the back wall, she couldn't help but giggle, feeling giddy about have her very naked boyfriend pressed tight up against her. Harry ran his hands down her body, capturing her hands that were busy reeking havoc on his body, lacing his fingers through hers, moving them so that they were motionless at her side. Ginny moaned as she lost contact with Harry's flesh but was soon grasping instead as her back came to rest against the cold tiled walls.

"It's cold" Ginny giggled, the mixture of the cold shower wall and the heat and humidity coming from hot water and stream that filled the bathroom made her feel all the more excited. Harry did not seem to hear his girlfriend as he continued to lavish attention on her, Harry moved his attention from the side of Ginny's neck to her windpipe. Ginny sucked in air as his boyfriend continued to kiss her, slowly working his way down her body. Ginny tried to free her hands from those of Harry's, she was desperate to touch him, to re-pay the pleasure that he was giving her with that of her own, but Harry kept tight hold of Ginny's hands. Harry looked up at a pleasure filled Ginny as he nipped and sucked at her stomach, Ginny groaned. Harry couldn't help but smile to himself, he had to admit he was feeling secretly smug at the moment as he licked the moisture away that clung to her skin, he was the one that was making her groan not Dean, that was the last thought Harry had in his head before he sank lower down Ginny's body. Causing her to grasp once more, this time not due to the coldness of the wall but because of the feelings that Harry was causing within her.

Ginny bite her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming out loud as Harry lavished her most intimate of places with open mouthed kisses, throwing her head back against the wall, her body arching into Harry's touch. Feeling Ginny squirming again him, Harry finally released one of her hands, using his free hand he wrapped his arm around her waist keeping her from moving away from him. Ginny shock her other hand away from Harry's, she spread her arms out on the cold tiled surface, desperate to find something to hold on to, fearing that any second now her legs where going to give way. Only too aware that she was building steadily towards her climax. Ginny spread her legs farther apart, allowing Harry better accuse to her most privet of places, as Harry ran the rough texture of his tongue along her inner thigh Ginny couldn't help but wonder how Harry had gotten so good at this. When they first started going out he had been too shy to even touch her, above the waist or other wise. Obviously Harry was a creature of instinct because he defiantly knew that he was doing when in came to making her scream. Ginny found herself not really caring as Harry mouth settled back on her, making Ginny shudder, it was all she could do to remember to breath. Ginny whimper as Harry explored her farther with his tongue. Ginny groaned loudly as she felt her body tighten in preparation for her climax

"Harry" she called breathlessly, running her hands through her lovers eternally messy hair. Causing him to double his effects.

"Harry!!!" Ginny screamed her ecstasy finally washing over her, a noise that was half like a growl and half like a purring cat erupt from the back of her throat. Ginny slumped back against the cold walk, completely spent.

The water continued to beat against her front as Harry made his way back up Ginny's body, kissing and licking at Ginny's skin. Harry kissed Ginny's neck, moving his hands up her body, he moved to place a gentle kiss on Ginny's lips, his hands moving so that he was holding her head, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. Ginny looked up into the face of her boyfriend, waves of pleasure still washing over her body.

"Thank you" Ginny smiled biting her bottom lip, as Harry continued to look down at her.

"I love you Gin" Harry said seriously.

"I know you do" Ginny smiled, standing on her tip-toes to kiss him, Harry allowed her to briefly before gently pushing her away from him.

"No Gin" Harry said just as seriously as before, if not more so "I mean I really love you"

"What's going on" Ginny asked, searching her boyfriends eyes to try and see what was going on with him.

"I've been thinking about some stuff" Harry shrugged, turning around and switching off the shower, as he saw Ginny shiver, the water long since turning cold

"What kind of stuff" Ginny said, stepping out of the shower, Harry helping her, her legs still shaking from the pleasure that Harry had inflicted on her body. Ginny wrapping a large white towel around her.

"Future kind of stuff" Harry joining her in the bathroom, wrapping a towel around his waist and slipping his glasses on to his nose. The pair unlocked the bathroom door and re-entered Harry's bedroom.

"Don't worry about that" Ginny smiled, stopping as she entered Harry's room "I've got all that figured out"

"You have" Harry asked, turning around from where he was getting dress

"Yep" Ginny smiled pulling on her clothes

"Care to tell me about it" Harry said

"Not right this second no" Ginny smiled, walking up to Harry and pushing him so that he landed on the bed, Ginny smiled crawling up Harry's body until she was lied on top of him "Right now I feel like re-paying you for you generosity" Ginny smiled seductively, before capturing Harry's mouth in a hungry kiss.

"You really don't have to" Harry said pulling away from Ginny, although he was always willing to partake in the kind of active that Ginny had planned the truth was just having Ginny lie on top of him was killing his still bruised chest.

"But I want to" Ginny smiled evil, looking Harry in the eye "After all I feel much better now"

"It's just I kinda…" Harry started as Ginny moved to kiss his neck, he held in a grimace.

"Do you not want to" Ginny said moving to look at Harry, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"I want to" Harry said quickly seeing the air of doubt in Ginny's eyes "It's just I kind of can't" Ginny looked a little shocked at her boyfriend.

"Can't you get a…" Ginny started but was soon cut across by Harry.

"No…I mean yes" Harry said quickly "I mean it's not that…it's just that I can't breath" Ginny looked confused for a moment before realising what Harry was talking about, she moved off of him quickly

"Sorry" Ginny apologised "I forgot"

"That's o.k." Harry said rubbing his chest "Kind of a shame though"

"Yeah it is" Ginny smiled, flopping down on the bed next to Harry

"We could always do you again" Harry smiled turning on his side to look at Ginny

"But you've already…" Was all Ginny got out before Harry's lips sank down on to her neck once more and Ginny lost all power of speech as her eyes rolled back in her head.

Harry was in the study hours later, having left an exhausted Ginny curled up tight in his bed. He sat down on the settee, heaving a large book that Lupin had give him that morning on to the table, the book was the same thickness of all of Harry's introduction transfiguration volumes stuck together. Harry looked at the cover, it was bond in thick dark red leather making the book all the more heavier, the title read _The Ancient Art of Wandless Magic: Power and Control_ in gold curvy writing, the book looked old and decidedly battered. Harry didn't know where Lupin had gotten the book from, all he knew was that he was expect to read it all, though thankfully not by next week when Lupin had informed him that his training would start. Harry wasn't really a lover of book learning, he usually left that up to Hermione, who then usually (due to the fact that she hated her friends being unprepared) relied the information on to him. Harry however couldn't see that cutting it this time, especially considering that Lupin knew ever trick in the book, sometimes it really was a pain in the arse being James Potter's son. No as far as Harry saw it there was no way out of it than actually reading the book and hopefully understanding what the hell it was on about, with a deep sigh Harry opened the front cover of the book, starting to read.

"_Although there is no written account of when wandless magic was first developed, many believe that the first individual to use wandless magic was Merlin. Although an impressively talented spell caster Merlin is known to have used a staff to channel his power, some believing that it came directly from the earth, thus making many believe that Wandless magic may well be linked with that of Elemental magic. However the main issue with this theory comes from the fact that it is known that Merlin was the first individual to develop some kind of primitive wand, therefore if Merlin could in fact use wandless magic then why was a wand needed"_

"Bloody Brilliant" Harry thought to himself "Even this book hasn't got a clue what's going on" Harry carried on reading, hoping that it would make more sense the more he read.

"_Wandless magic is not an exact science, no-one is exactly sure what separates those who can achieve wandless magic to those who can not. Although one thing is known it takes a great deal of power and control to master, this magic is often unreliable and some times dangerous when not used with knowledge and control._

_The most important thing to think about when trying to master wandless magic is focus, the caster needs focus on what they want to achieve, as well as where it is that your power comes from." _

Harry turned reached the bottom of the page, he turned on the next on quickly, hoping that the next page would tell him where the hell his power came from.

"_it is important that the power is not harvest too much, due to the fact that if too much power is used at once it will weaken the caster or even in extreme causes it has even caused death. It in unknown where exactly a witches or Wizards power comes from…" _Harry groaned casting his eye down the page, turning over another and another, before slumping down in his seat, leaning his head against the back of the settee, abandoning the book. It when on for pages and pages talking about what this expert says and how another disagreed with them, there was a million different opinions and theories, none of with Harry found interesting or even understood. It was completely hopeless, no-one had a clue what it took to do Wandless magic, the only person he knew that could do it was Dumbledore and it wasn't like he was there to give him any advice. This whole thing just helped convince Harry that each and everyone of them where complete mental, he had even allowed himself believe that he had a chance of doing this, that he had found some kind of advantage.

"Please tell me you're not studying for the NEWTS" Ron said from the doorway

"No" Harry said confused

"Thank God" Ron said, coming into the room, throwing himself on the settee next to Harry. "If you started revising it would give Hermione even more of a reason to get on my back" Harry couldn't help but smirk

"I thought you liked Hermione on your back" Harry smiled, knowing how sexy Ron thought Hermione was when she got mad.

"I do usually, you know when I'm getting something out of it" Ron complained.

"I don't even want to know" Harry said degusted, Hermione was like a sister to him, he didn't need to hear that stuff about her.

"Well I've barely had a snog out of her all week" Ron said outraged "She's too worried about getting on with her bloody NEWTS revision and she was all over Krum earlier"

"Krum" Harry said confused, his book well forgotten now.

"Yeah he was in Digon Ally" Ron said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Doing what" Harry asked

"Probably buying out Quidditch supplies, greedy git" Ron sulked "And he tried to brake my bloody hand. I don't know what she saw in him the first place, he can't even say her name for Christ sakes, he says Herm-my-ninnie and he walks like he's just shit himself" Ron stated, Harry couldn't help but laugh. Ron gave him an evil look before laughing himself.

"Have you told Hermione that your not very keen on Krum being in the country" Harry asked, after the pair had taken the time to calm down. Harry had to admit he had missed spending time with Ron over the pasted few weeks, it wasn't that didn't enjoy spending time with Ginny, it was just sometimes a guy needed to hang out with other blokes.

"She can't see that Krum's a moody old git" Ron said

"What happen to the new aged, sensitive bloke that you were at the beginning of the summer" Harry asked with a smirk

"It was way too much up keep, mate" Ron said "Totally knackering"

"I'll take your word for it" Harry said

"What you doing up here anyway" Ron asked Harry

"Lupin gave me this book to look at" Harry said, pointing to the book on the table

"Bloody hell that thing to could sink a hippogriff" Ron said shocked

"It talks a lot of bollocks" Harry complained "It tells you one thing and then it's telling you something completely different"

"Sounds like a lesson with Slughorn" Ron smirked "I still can't believe that McGonagall cancelled Quidditch"

"I guess it is for the best" Harry shrugged moodily

"It's still shit though" Ron said "And there's going to be interviews set up this year too"

"Interviews" Harry asked confused

"Yeah" Ron said "The school sets up interviews with employers. I bet they'll decide that I should work at the ministry"

"I thought that you wanted to be an Aurror" Harry asked

"I did, until I found out that Moody was mental" Ron complained "Besides it lost it appeal now Voldemort's back"

"Yeah tell me about it" Harry sighed

"That's why you should take Woods offer" Ron said firmly

"What's the point" Harry shrugged "It's not like I'll actually get to play, no-one in the right mind would let me on a Quidditch pitch with Voldemort still out there"

"You might have done him in by then" Ron said "Besides what else would you do"

"Hermione reacons I should go into teaching" Harry shrugged

"Yeah right" Ron smirked "I can really see you marking people's homework"

"I don't get why your desperate for me to get into Quidditch" Harry said

"Because you can get me a coaching position" Ron said quietly, a little embarrassed

"How long have you wanted to be a coach" Harry asked.

"A while, well since I made the Quidditch team really" Ron shrugged "It's a stupid plan"

"Actually I think it's great" Harry smiled, thinking that was the prefect job for Ron, after all although he was a great Quidditch player he's nerves still effected his game, however Ron was brilliant when it came to strategies, not to mention he knew every Quidditch move ever devised.

"Seriously" Ron smiled

"Yeah" Harry said "Actually I could do with some help with that team this year, considering that I've got to replace Katie. Not to mention that I've got about a million other things to do as well"

"You don't have to" Ron said rubbing the back of his neck nervously

"Are you kidding" Harry smirked "I'll barley have time to eat and with you helping me Hermione won't be as hard on you about work"

"Yeah right" Ron smirked "You know what Hermione's like with Quidditch"

"Yeah I guess your right" Harry smiled

"Listen Mate I want to talk to you about Ginny" Ron said, suddenly becoming serious

"What about her" Harry asked, fidgeting nervously in his seat, suddenly feeling sick, hoping to god that he hadn't somehow found out what they had just been up to.

"You've been spending a lot of time together that's all. I just want to make sure that your treating her right" Ron said firmly

"Is this where you ask me if my intensions are honourable" Harry smirked

"Yeah" Ron said firmly "Listen I don't want her hurt o.k. because if she is I'm going to get the blame for introducing the pair of you"

"I'm not going to hurt her Ron" Harry said firmly

"Good" Ron said "because I'm not happy about her going out with someone older, even if it is you"

"I'll keep that it mind" Harry said

"Good because Charlie even less happy about it" Ron said "Plus he seems to think that your corrupting our little sister. Which your not right?"

Harry didn't know what to say, although Ron was his best mate at the moment he was very much in big brother mode and Harry knew that he was on very dangerous ground. Ron was right it was strange him going out with Ginny, not because he didn't love or want her but because he was unable to talk to his best mate about any of it. After all he was no-longer a virgin that was a pretty big deal right, especially considering that Ron had asked him weather or not he had slept with Cho on almost a daily basis when he had been going out with her. However with Ginny he was unable to say anything.

"There you are" Ginny said, as herself and Hermione stepped into the room. Harry breathed a sigh of relief seeing Ginny, he knew that Ron would not say anything in front of Ginny, Harry got the feeling that the only reason that he had not been beaten to a pulp by Ginny's brother's before now (Due to him brake up with her at the end of last year) was because they were afraid of what Ginny would do to them. Ginny was wearing denim shorts and a tight fitting t-shirt, she had pulled her hair back into a high ponytail, the heat in the house now at boiling point "What have you two hen's been clucking about" Ginny smirked, walking over and sitting on crossed legged on top of the table, Hermione sitting in the hard backed chair.

"Ron's going to help me run the Quidditch team this year" Harry smiled, not wanting to tell them what himself and Ron had really been talking about

"Great" Ginny smiled at her brother, knowing that he had been hoping to get into couching for a while "maybe you'll be able to find us a seeker that can finish a season without get banned or injured" Ginny smirked

"Funny" Harry smiled

"You really shouldn't spend too much time worrying about Quidditch this year Harry" Hermione said knowingly. "After all there's you NEWTS to worry about not to mention your training"

"That's why I've got Ron helping me, besides it's a career opportunity" Harry smiled

"So your going to try out for Wood" Ginny asked

"I was thinking about it yeah" Harry shrugged "And it gives Ron some experience too"

"Experience in what" Hermione asked

"Coaching" Harry said

"I didn't know that you were interested in coaching" Hermione said to Ron

"It's just an idea" Ron shrugged

"I think it's a great idea" Hermione smiled

"You do" Ron said a little shocked that Hermione had taken to the idea so well.

"Of course" Hermione smiled "I wish that you had told me before I know of loads of books that could help you with team management"

"Brilliant" Ron said with a fake smile.

"Great" Hermione smiled "I think I've got one in my trunk come on" Hermione said grabbing Ron's hand and pulling him towards the door.

"Don't forget what I said" Ron said to Harry before allowing Hermione to pull him from the room

"What was that all about" Ginny asked, getting up and sitting in the place that Ron had just vacated.

"Just getting the big brother speech" Harry sighed "Yet again"

"What do you mean again" Ginny asked

"Fred and George had one or two things to say to me last night" Harry shrugged

"I'm going to kill them" Ginny said crossly, moving to get up. Harry grabbed her around the waist pulling her back down next to him, holding her tight against his side trying calmed down

"There just trying to protect you that's all" Harry said softly

"By doing what trying to scare everyone that cares about me away" Ginny said trying to wriggle out of Harry grasp, accidentally elbowing him in the chest.

"Oww" Harry said letting go of her, holding his chest

"Sorry" Ginny said biting her bottom lip. Harry looked up the pain easing, his eyes met Ginny's and before they knew it they were laughing. Ginny settled sideway's next to Harry, resting against his side. Harry hugged her into his side, his arm lying over her shoulder and on the next.

"This is all Charlie's fault you know" Ginny said "He's got them all paranoid"

"What do you mean" Harry said "I thought he was over all that stuff that happened at the watering hole"

"He is" Ginny said "I kind of said something that he might have taken to mean that we were you know…"

"What, why" Harry said outraged. Ginny took a deep breath before telling Harry about the argument that she had had with Charlie the day he had left for Godric Hallow.

"That explains why you and Charlie have been so off with each other" Harry groaned, that was it he was dead, so much for Voldmorte doing him in, if Charlie had told the others it was only a matter of time.

"Yeah because his a dick head" Ginny said firmly "Besides if any of my brothers actually knew me they would know I'm corrupting you not the other way around" Ginny added with a smirk.

"That's true" Harry smiled

"Speaking of Corrupting" Ginny said turning around to face Harry "Where did you disappear off to"

"I couldn't sleep" Harry shrugged

"Really" Ginny smiled "Because I was knackered"

"I wonder why" Harry smirked, the fact was that the whole time they had shared upstairs was all about making Ginny feel better which Harry was happy to say seemed to have worked a treat.

It was getting late yet Harry continued to sit at the kitchen table, everyone had long since gone to bed, only himself and Ginny remained and even she was sleeping soundly on his lap. All Harry knew what there was no-way that he was sleeping tonight, especially not until he was sure that nothing drastic was going to happen at midnight. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he felt strange, kind of like he couldn't hold still, like he was wide awake and restless even though it was 11:30 at night. Harry fidgeted in his seat feeling much like he did a few days before, he felt lost somehow.

"You o.k." Ginny said groggily, stirring from her sleep

"Yeah" Harry said, fidgeting some more.

"I thought the pair of you would be down here" Lupin smiled, entering the room, carrying a large box in his hands

"Not for much longer" Ginny yawned, jumping up from Harry's knee "I'm going to bed, night" she said giving Harry a kiss on the cheek

"Yeah night" Harry said watching her from the room.

"How are you feeling" Lupin asked, sitting down across the table from Harry

"Strange" Harry said fidget "Like I can't rest. Like I need to be doing something" Lupin nodded understanding what Harry was talking about.

"You've been reading the book I see" Lupin said noticing the book that he had given him that morning "What do you think about it"

"Not much" Harry complained "The thing doesn't give you any straight answers"

"That's because there isn't any" Lupin smiled "Magic's about trail and error, especially with something as complicated as Wandless magic"

"It just goes about how Merlin developed wandless magic and then says that he didn't, it's confusing. Where the hell did you get the book from anyway"

"I found it in the library at Godric Hallow" Lupin smiled "I thought that in might come in useful. Your mother had quite a collection in there"

"This is my Mum's book" Harry asked astonished

"Like I said your mother had quite a collection of books she added a great deal to the existing library" Lupin smiled

"Could my Mum do Wandless magic" Harry asked

"No Harry she couldn't" Lupin said "But she did read a lot of books about magic, I think it was because she was muggle born, she wanted to make sure she was on the same level as everyone else"

"Was she" Harry asked

"She was the Hermione of her day" Lupin smirked

"Which would make Dad Ron" Harry smiled

"They argued as much" Lupin smiled "I first met your Mum on the train to Hogwarts, I think that's why your Dad first became friends with me"

"I didn't know that you where my Mum's friend" Harry said "I mean I did, I just figured that you became friends because of my Dad"

"We had a lot in common your Mum and I" Lupin smiled "We were both a bit of a loner, but we weren't really that close until she started dating your Dad. There's not much I can tell you about your Mum unfortunately, I only know stuff that happened while she was a Hogwarts" Harry nodded, he understood, after all they hadn't been really close and Harry doubted she had really told him anything about her family. The only person that could have told him anything about his Mum was his aunt Petunia and he knew how much she hated questions, that was if he could actually find her.

"What's in the box" Harry asked.

"It's something's that your Parents wanted you to have when you became of age" Lupin said, sliding the box across the table to Harry. Harry looked at the box that had been placed in front of him, his parents had put this box together so that he had something to remember them by.

"I wanted to give it to you while you were on your own" Lupin said, understanding that it must be difficult for Harry

"Where did you get this" Harry asked, running his hand over the top of the box

"It was in the safe in the library" Lupin said "Where your Father left it, I told him that I would make sure that you got it, if anything was to happen"

"Thank you" Harry whispered, never taking his eyes off, of the box.

"I'll leave you alone" Lupin said getting up from the table, he clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder before leaving the room.

Harry continued to look at the box, not sure weather to open it, the feeling of sorrow taking over the restlessness that Harry had once felt. Just the fact that his parents had once touched this box made Harry's heart beat a little faster. Harry took a breath, calming himself before he slide off the top of the box, the first thing that Harry notice was the smell, it smelt like Jasmine, he didn't know what it was about the smell but he found it incredibly calming. Harry looked down into the box, noticing that a envelope lying on top of half a dozen more items. Harry reached into the box, pulling out the envelope out of the box, Harry turned in over in his hands nervously and began to open the letter and read.

_Dear Harry_

_If you are reading this letter then it means that your Father and I are no-longer there with you. I know that it my be difficult to understand and even harder to accept but we did what we thought was best for you, Albus told us about the Prophecy the night that you were born, something that I am sure that Albus has talked to you about. Your Father and I knew from the first moment that we saw you that you were special, we knew that you were the person that the Prophecy talked about and although we hoped that we were wrong, we were willing to give up everything to make sure that you lived, to make sure that you rid the world of him once and for all. I know that you will never understand this fully until you have a family of your own, until you hold your own child in your arms, but we would give anything up for you._

_I know that I must have missed many years of heartache and joy, the kind of things that make us the people we are, that leaves me with only my imagination, I'm sure that your tall and lanky like your father after all the resembles was there from the second you was born. I hope that you have his adventures strike (perhaps not too much) you don't get any where in life by being fearful and curious. Your Father thinks that you will follow in his footsteps and become a Aurror, although I think a nice safe teaching job would better suit you, then again if you are truly your father son that won't be nearly exciting enough for you. You'll have knobbly knees like my Dad and you'll have my inability to hold still. Though I did not have the life time to spend with you that I would have liked, I know that you will turn out to be a good man, with fiery determination and love in your heart. I know this because from the second you were born you were a Potter through and through._

_I wish that I could turn back time and change the hand that fate dealt you sweetheart but I can't, nor can I tell you how to feel about it all. All I can tell you is that whatever happen, whatever took your Father and I away from you, we will never be truly gone, I will be keeping a close eye on you darling, your Father too. I wish that I could see you go off to Hogwarts, I'm sure it has been the best time of your life, you will have met friends there that will become your family. I know that Sirius and Remus will be telling you about all the crazy stuff they got up to while they were there, I would tell you not to listen to them and to keep your head down and in your studies but I already know that you have inherited your Father's inquisitive nature. _

_Finally there are things that I want for you my darling, I want you to live each day of your life like in is the last, I don't want you to have any regrets when the day finally arrives. I want you to fight for what you want, your Father drove me mad constantly asking me out but in the end it paid off, which leads me to my next request. Never be afraid of who you are or how you feel. Stick up for those who won't do so for themselves. Be loyal to your friends and family, they are the most important thing in the world. Never be too proud to ask for help and finally I want you to Love. I want you to find that one person in your life that you can't live without, that person that makes you become the person you always wanted to be, that makes you a better man and when you do never let them go. The best thing that ever happened to me was meeting your Father and having his child._

_I want you to be happy Harry, I know that you have been dealt a cruel hand but never let that rule your life, be happy, fall in love and enjoy life. We love you so very much. Have a good life_

_Always_

_Mum_

_xxxxx_

Harry put the letter down on the table, hot tears rolled down his face, he felt a mix of emotions, no-longer was he angry at his Mum and Dad. No-longer did he question the way that they has felt about him. For the first time in his life he was proud of who he was, he was a Potter, he was no-longer associated with freakiness and strange goes on. Well he was but for the first time in a long time he didn't care. He was everything that he Mum imagined him to be and more. Harry looked into the box once more, pulling out the first object that his hand reached, this was a heavy dusty book, Harry turned it over slowly in his hand, the cover was dark green but looked old enough that you can tell that he had once been bright green. Harry smiled reading the title on the front Genealogy of Great Wizarding families: The Potters, Harry notice for the first time that every item a neat parchment tag tied to it with string, he turned the tag over that was attached to the book, seeing that the message was written in the same neat hand writing as the letter, although there was a rather large and untidier scowl, where notes had been added at the bottom.

_This Book tells you the entire history of the Potters. It is important to know where you are from, family is very important, take care of this book one day you will want to pass this on to your own children. Each generation must be added to the book._

Harry smiled reading the latter piece of writing.

**I'm sure you will find this book interesting, us Potter's are a strange butch though maybe not at mental as your mother's family.**

Harry set the book to one side to read later, reaching his hand back into the box, this time his hand came in contact with something furry, Harry pulled it out of the box, starring at in quiet confused before starting to smile the realization of what he was looking at came to him, Harry looked down into the box, moving things around until he found what he was looking for, pulling them out of the box also. Harry lied them on the table with a laugh, there where 3 teddy bear versions of Father, Sirius and Lupin's animagus forms.

**These were the first things that I ever bought you, it was met as a joke really but you used to love to play with them.**

_This is your Father's little idea of a joke, but they were very important to you, you used to cuddle up with Prongs every time your Dad's work used to take him abroad._

Harry looked at the stuffed Prongs notice that it did in fact look a great deal more battered than the other's. Maybe Lupin and Tonks' baby would get some use out of them, Harry smiled to himself. Next came what looked like a run of the mill video tape

_This is a video, that shows just how happy your Father and I were to know we where having you_

**Warning a contains a very fat and hormonal woman.**

Harry continued digging uncovering a blanket that his Grandmother Evan's hand made for his mother, that he had been wrapped in when he was born. A copy of Hogwarts a History that had been the first magical book that his Mother had owned. The most important book he found in the box was a small book bond in purple felt, the pages where thick, where more things had been added, Harry read the tag and was surprised to see that only his mother's hand writing was there.

_This was the dairy I kept at Hogwarts it runs from the day I was accepted until the day that I left. I have never let anyone see this, not even your father. Hogwarts was a special time for me and I would like to share that with you._

Harry opened the diary and was about to start reading when he noticed something twinkling in the bottom of the box, Harry frowned confused he thought that the box was empty. He reached into the box and pulled out an old key, Harry turned the key over in his hand taking a closer look at it. He wondered what it was for, there was no tag, maybe it had come off in the box. Harry felt around in the bottom of the box in search for the tag, he hand came to rest on some parchment, thinking that it belonged to the key he pulled in out. However once the tag was out in the air, Harry could see that it did not belong to the key, he knew this because there was a platinum ring tide tightly to it. Harry read the note attached to the ring and notice that this time only his father was speaking to him.

**This ring has been wore by every woman in my family, it is to be given to the person that you know is meant for you. Your Grandmother gave this to me to give to your mother the day that we got engaged and now I give it to you, so that you can give it to the woman that I hope will make you as happy as your Mother has made me. Don't worry about it not fitting, it will fit perfectly if she is the right one to the wearing it.**

Harry took a closer look at the Ring, it was beautiful. An emerald love heart lie in the middle, the band stretching around the stone, supporting it, the band around the top on bottom of the heart was littered with small diamonds. The stones where perfect, flourless. If Harry hadn't know it was very old it would have been hard to guess by the way that it looked, this ring had been taken care of by every one of it's owner before him. Harry smiled, he knew who this ring rightfully belonged to now, Ginny, his Ginny. Although he was young and in no-way ready for marriage, he knew that when he was Ginny was the only he wanted to be married to. The clock of the mantle above the fire chimed 2 o'clock. Harry looked up shocked, he couldn't believe that he had been sat there for so long and even stranger he had not felt anything when the shield had dropped, although now he thought about it, he did feel a little shaky and groggy, but that could well be due to the lateness of the hour. Yawning widely Harry slowly began to pack everything safely back in the box. He slipped the ring into the envelope with the letter for safe keeping, he tossed in the key before slide the lid back on, maybe he'd ask Lupin in the morning if he knew what the key was for. Harry smiled, reaching into his back pocket for his wand, with a flick of his wrist the box rose into the air, Hovering in front of Harry as he made his way out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Harry woke up with a groan the next morning, it the temperature had risen yet again over night and all Harry wanted to do was lie by the lake at Hogwarts but that wasn't likely to happen any time soon, September was still a month away (a month and a day to be exact). Even when he did get back to Hogwarts he got the feeling that the Ministry weren't likely to allow students to lie about willy-nilly outside when danger could be just around the corner. Beads of sweat clung to his forehead and he throat felt incredibly dry, Harry sat up in bed, stretching and yawning loudly, it felt like he had only just lied down to sleep. Yet he knew that hours had obviously passed. Hedwig screeched from her position on the open window ledge, seeing her owner was awake.

"Alright Hed's" Harry said getting out of bed, making his way over to the window, stretching along the way. Hedwig screeched excitedly as Harry looked down at the dead dormouse that she had brought him back, obviously this was her idea of a birthday present.

"Umm…thanks Hedwig" Harry smiled, stroking the feathers on the top of her head, she nibbled her owner affectionately before settling herself on top of the wardrobe to sleep. Harry looked the dormouse, shaking his head, although a strange present to Hedwig a dormouse would probably be something fantastic and to be fair he had received worst presents from the Dursley's in his time (the times that they had remember that it was his birthday of course). Harry left the rodent where it was, he would move it later when there was less chance of Hedwig clawing his eyes out and made his way downstairs.

Harry walked through the house, he looked around as he walked through the entrance hall, the hole in the wall was still very much there. He wondered if it was possible to cast the Repairo spell on the wall just long enough to fix the stone back in place, braking it before the painting flow back up there. Harry would like to think that he had scared Mrs Black enough that she wouldn't dare say another mean word to any one but he knew that that wasn't likely to happen. Harry stood there contemplating what they should do before deciding that he would worry about it later and the minute his incredibly dry throat was clouding his judgement. He continued on his way to the kitchen, notice for the first time that the house was very quiet, Harry shrugged well it was still early after all maybe they were still in bed, a place that Harry hoped to be visiting again as soon has he had something cold to drink. Harry walked into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from his eyes and wondering if there was any Pumpkin juice in the house.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" everyone shouted. Which was shortly followed by the sound of a very large and sticky chocolate cake exploding, covering anyone that was not able to get out of the way in time, in this case it that meant Ron, who was covered head to toe in a mixture of Sponge, cream and icing.

"Well I did tell you not to jump out on him like that" Hermione said knowingly, stepping around from the back of Ron, who she had hidden behind the second that she knew that the cake was about to blow up.

"You knew that I was going to do that" Harry said outraged

"Of course not" Hermione said, waving her wand at Ron who became instantly clear much to the disappointment of the other Weasley children who where some what hysterical with laughter and Ron who was busy eating the cake off of his own face. Hermione moved off to the fridge pulling out a brand new cake from one of the shelves, before placing it in the centre of the table.

"Mrs Weasley just thought that it was best to be prepared" Hermione smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Harry dear" Mrs Weasley said with a smile

"Thanks Mrs Weasley" Harry said back "Sorry about the cake"

"That's o.k. dear" Mrs Weasley said sweetly

"Besides it was piss funny" Fred laughed, Mrs Weasley gave a son an unimpressed look "Well it was" Fred said in his defence.

"Sit down" Mrs Weasley smiled at Harry "Let me get you some breakfast" marching him across the room and forcing him into a chair at the table.

"You really didn't have to go to all this fuss" Harry said looking at the table that was groaning under the large breakfast that Mrs Weasley had made, it must have taken her hours. There were banners hanging over the mantel and balloons tide tightly to anything that dared to stand still for too long.

"I didn't go to any fuss, this is nothing I wouldn't do for any of my own" Mrs Weasley said firmly

"Except Ron of course" Charlie smirked "Who got himself poisoned on his 17th"

"At least I didn't have that mental bloke from the village chasing me with a pitch fork, threatening to kill me" Ron said knowingly

"Enough!" Mr Weasley said loudly, his children instantly becoming quiet, when Mr Weasley raised his voice they knew he meant business because it was normally Mrs Weasley that yelled "I don't think Harry wants to listen to bickering on his birthday". Harry wanted to say that actually it reminded him of his birthdays at 4 Privet Drive but thought better of it, he didn't want to seem ungrateful.

"So what you going to do for your first magical act as legal adult" Tonks smiled

"Don't know" Harry said, as Mrs Weasley put his breakfast down in front of him. The fact was he had actually already done magic, he had levitated the box upstairs last night.

"What do you mean you don't know" Fred said outraged

"Yeah Me and Fred had a been planning what we were going to do for weeks" George said

"What did you do" Harry asked

"That would be telling" Fred said tapping the side of his nose. Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Here" Ginny said putting down a glass in of Harry "fill this up, it'll shut them up" Harry shrugged, pulling his wand out of his Pyjamas pocket, pointing it at the jug of juice on the table and thinking the word to making the jug levitate towards the glass before tipping and filling the glass with juice.

"Thanks you" Ginny smiled taking a sip from the glass, while Harry levitated it back into the it's original position.

"Well that was boring" Fred said "I was expecting something big from you Harry"

"Hoping that I was going to blow up something else" Harry smirked

"Exactly" Fred and George said together.

"We've got to live here you know" Tonks said.

"Besides he already blow up the cake" Ginny grinned

"Yeah thanks for that" Harry smiled at Ginny

"Your welcome" Ginny smiled

"Come on you lot less chatting and more eating" Mrs Weasley said "Then we can get to presents"

Everyone set into their breakfasts, before disappearing off to get there respective presents, leaving just Harry and Ginny in the kitchen. Ginny reached under the table and pulled out a large present.

"Happy Birthday" Ginny said handing Harry the present, with a nervous smiled

"Thanks" Harry smiled, taking the present from her "What is it"

"Open it" Ginny said, nervously

"O.k." Harry smiled at her nervousness, he tore open the paper and found a thick book, the cover was that of thick black leather that looked remarkable like dragon hide, in the centre was the initials H.J.P. in dark green shiny writing.

"The Man at the shop said dragon hide was the best thing to use, it'll last forever" Ginny said nervously

"This must have cost you a fortune" Harry said looking at Ginny a little shocked

"Not really" Ginny shrugged "I got a job in the little shop down in the village for a few weeks this summer"

"You shouldn't have spent all that money on me" Harry said firmly "It's just another day"

"No it's not" Ginny said back just as firmly "It's your 17th and it's the first birthday where we're together, I wanted to get you something nice, now open it"

Harry did as he was told and opened the front cover, to see a photograph of the Weasley family stood out side the burrow, they all waved and smiled at him, except Percy of course who was trying to shuffle out of the photograph. Harry noticed himself stood near the front of the photograph between a beaming Ron and a blushing Ginny.

"When was this taken" Harry smiled

"The first Summer you came to stay with us" Ginny smiled "I really wish I'd stop blushing" Ginny added with a smirk, referring to photographic self.

"Na it's cute" Harry smiled, secretly loving the fact that he was the only person that could get her blush. Harry turned over on to the next page, seeing photographs of himself with Ron and Hermione through his various years at Hogwarts, none of which he could remember having been taken. As the book went on the people in the photographs got older, himself and Ron grow taller and Hermione's hair lost a great deal of it's bushiness, soon the photos didn't just include the three of them but Ginny as well, some even contained Neville and Luna too. Finally as Harry moved on towards the end of the photos he found servile of just himself and Ginny, some where they were laughing and joking over a chess board or messing around on the Quidditch field. There was a photograph of them curled up asleep in the chair in the Common room, they were wearing that Quidditch robes and where covered in mud from what looked like a hard days worth of training. Harry's favourite had to be the one that was situated at the every back of the album, it was a photograph of himself and Ginny sat by the lake at Hogwarts. Harry was rested against the trunk of a tree, the sun was setting on the lake in the background, Ginny was nestled comfortably in between his bent legs, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Although he knew that the photographs could move the couple in the photograph did very little of it, they just continued to sit there looking out at the sunset. The sun was bouncing off of Ginny's hair reflecting it's beautiful rich colour.

"This must have taken you ages" Harry said

"I got the idea when you showed me that photo album of your parents" Ginny said "I thought that it might be nice to fill in the other stuff too" She shrugged

"This is great Gin" Harry smiled "Thank you" Leaning over and giving Ginny a gentle kiss on the lips.

"You really like it" Ginny said with a nervous smile

"Are you kidding" Harry beamed "I love it, I still can't believe you went to all that trouble"

"Maybe I think your worth the trouble" Ginny said seriously "I still can't believe that your not going to be there at Hogwarts with me next year"

"We'll have to make this year count then won't we" Harry said pulling Ginny over to sit on his lap.

"Yeah we will" Ginny said cheering up slightly "So which ones your favourite" Ginny asked

"This one" Harry said showing her the last image in the album, Ginny had left room so that the book could be added to "defiantly this one" he smiled.

"Really" Ginny smiled "I like this one best" She said turning over pages in the album, until she came to the photograph that she had been looking for, it was a photograph that had been taken that Christmas at the Burrow, the family was sat around the kitchen table smiling, you could see a maggot wriggling in Harry's hair and Mrs Weasley had made Ron where the present that Lavender had sent him, the big Chunky Wron-Wron necklace shining brightly, the photograph Ginny took one look at her photograph brother and burst out laughing, causing the real life Ginny to laugh too.

"You know what Ginny Weasley" Harry smiled "I'm starting to think there's an evil side to you"

"You love it" Ginny said leaning into Kiss him.

"Yes I do" Harry said pulling her in tighter to him

"Everyone'll be back soon" Ginny complained, enjoying being held by Harry

"I guess they will" Harry said, although he didn't let go of her "Next year it'll just be you and me" he promised

"Really" Ginny smiled, turning to look at her.

"Yeah" Harry smiled "Your Mum won't mind she'll still be able to make a fuss of you won't she"

"Promise" Ginny smiled

"Promise" Harry smiled back "Where did you get all these Photos from I can't even remember half of them being taken"

"Colin" Ginny smiled, leaning forward to grab some toast from the rack.

"Colin took all these" Harry asked shocked

"Yep" Ginny smiled "He can be quite secretive when he wants to, he took all of the Hogwarts ones. I wrote to him and asked if he had any, this is what he sent"

"I didn't even know he was taken them" Harry said

"He just snaps away at everything" Ginny smiled, talking about her friend "Colin without his camera would be like Hermione without a book"

"That would be a terrible thing" Harry smirked

"Exactly" Ginny smiled

Soon everyone returned with there gifts and although Harry wanted to keep Ginny tight in his arms, Charlie's evil glares won out in the end, he didn't feel like today was a good day to inflict a Weasley on Weasley war on everyone. Presents where handed out and Harry was shocked to see how much effort everyone had put in to them all. Fred and George had developed a new rage of defence gear especially with Harry in mind, including a spray that you could use to make you completely undetectable, even when wearing an invisibly cloak.

"We're only catering for excusive cliental now" Fred said

"That being you and the order" George smirked

Mr Weasley produced the magical Radio, proudly stating that himself and Ginny had put it together, Mrs Weasley added a series of Lockhart books to the gift that all of which where on domestic spells.

"You can never be too prepared" Mrs Weasley smiled "You'll be setting up home next year, these books will help you a lot"

"Thanks Mrs Weasley" Harry smiled, truth being told he couldn't imagine himself cracking these book open, ever. Next came Tonks who gave him a T-shirt signed by Krum, much to Ron's disgust and a collection of CD's from bands that Harry didn't even have clue who they were. Hermione went next giving Harry a two books one called _101 ways to CHARM your way out of any fight_ the other was titled _How to make the NEWTS seem like NOWT._

"Thanks Hermione" Harry smiled, books from Hermione what else could it be.

"There both meant to be really informative" Hermione smiled.

"Yeah they look it" Harry smiled, thumbing through NEWT book.

"Here open mine" Ron said excitedly, Harry smirked at his friend before taking the present from him, he turned it over in this hands and ripped the paper open.

"It's a book" Harry smiled, he hadn't been expecting a book from Ron

"Yeah it's talked about in this months Quidditch Monthly. It mentions all the up and coming players I thought it would help, it's good to know the competition" Ron said with a smile

"You read a book about a book" Fred smirked

"Quidditch Monthly a magazine not a book" Hermione said firmly "Beside I thought that it was a good idea"

"It is" Harry smiled, gratefully. Thinking that it was quite obvious that Hermione behaviour was rubbing off on Ron. "Thanks Mate this is great"

"Open it" Charlie smiled knowingly

"Now you didn't buy him filth did you" Mrs Weasley said firmly

"Filth" Harry said confused, pausing from opening the book

"Yeah Ron thought that it was a good idea to buy Bill Porn for his engagement" Ginny smirked

"Ginny" Her Mother said outraged that her little girl would say a word

"What, it's the proper term" Ginny said firmly

"One" Ron said firmly "It was meant to be ironic o.k. and Two it's not porn, you can ask Charlie it's his present too"

"err…Thanks Charlie" Harry said, before returning to the book, he had just open the cover when a small piece of parchment fell out on to the table. Harry picked it up reading what it said.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_Your appointment has been set for 12 noon on the 7__th__ August 2007. The test with take place on level 12 at the Ministry of magic in the Appeartation licensing department, please allow time for your wand to be check at reception._

_Yours _

_Gina Grison_

_(appointment manager) _

"How did you manage to wangle this" Harry asked "I thought that I had to wait until the 6th years took the appearation test"

"Yeah well Charlie managed to sweet talk the woman to pushing you up the list a bit" Ron smiled

"Yeah by like 6 months" Ginny grinned "this is great"

"It's illegal is what it is" Hermione said firmly "Do you know how much trouble you could get into if the Ministry finds out" Everyone at the table looked at Tonks, as a Aurror she was like Magical law enforcement.

"Hey don't look at me" Tonks smirked "I'm pretending that I can't hear you"

"There's rule about these things what if someone thinks that the test has been fixed for Harry to pass on that certain day, with a certain tester" Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest

"It's only illegal if we get court" Ron said "Besides Harry was going to get tested anyway it's just a bit sooner than it would have been"

"That's not the point" Hermione said firmly

"Hermione's Right" Mrs Weasley said "It's a very sweet thing to do boys, but it's just not the way things are done"

"You worry too much Mum" Charlie said "Look it's done and we're not hurting anyone and it's not like anyone's going to say anything Right"

"Of course not" Mrs Weasley said firmly

"Charlie's right" Mr Weasley "Plus it could look a little unusual Harry cancelling the test"

"Fine" Mrs Weasley said firmly "but if you lot get caught on your own head be it" Harry really hadn't wanted to start a fight, yet he really didn't want to wait until the 6th years took there test and what if he didn't pass then it would be another whole year until he could re-do it, no it was much better doing it this way and the way he saw it he had just been moved up the list a bit what was the harm in that.

"So next week then" Ron smiled

"Yeah" Harry smiled back

"That will actually fit in well" Lupin spoke up "You'll have some papers to sign at Grinngotts"

"I will" Harry asked

"The House automatically goes to you once you become of age but you'll have to sign for it" Lupin said, meaning Godric Hallow not Grimmaulds Place.

"Yeah o.k." Harry shrugged

"Good now here" Lupin smiled handing Harry his present, Harry turned the parcel over in his hands, tearing the paper to find yet another book, this time he was not all together surprised at this. Turning the book over he looked at the cover and smiled

"Misters Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are Proud to present Pranking For Pranksters a guide for anyone with Mischief in mind" Harry said reading out the cover of the book.

"This Book contains details of every prank that the Marauders came up with, including servile that even Padfoot and Prongs didn't dare pull" Lupin smiled "The Map and the book where always meant to be used together"

"Hang on a minute" Fred Weasley said "How do you know about the Map"

"And where did you get that book from" George asked

"Some old friends gave it to me a while ago" Lupin smiled

"What friends" Fred said eagerly

"My Dad" Harry smiled, opening the book looking at the untidy scrawl that he knew was his father's inside it "And Sirius I'm guessing"

Lupin nodded "When the map got confiscated, they gave me the book to look after, I thought considering that you're the next generation of Maurdue it's rightfully yours"

"Thanks Moony" Harry said, hugging Lupin, something that came a surprise to him as much as it did to Lupin

"Your welcome Harry" Lupin said hugging him back.

"Maybe I'll share it" Harry smiled, pulling away from Lupin and looking at Tonks slightly rounded tummy "Someone's got to give Filch a hard time once we've all left Hogwarts"

"Don't even think about it Potter" Tonks smiled.

"So what your saying is that your Dad and Sirius made the map" Fred said

"Yeah" Harry shrugged "Well I'm guess it was there idea"

"And he called you Moony" George said looking at Lupin

"Oh no" Tonks smirked at Lupin "It looks like the secretes out"

Lupin took a deep sigh before explaining everything to the very eager Weasley twins, both listening intently, seeing there old professor in a new light.

"Are you o.k." Ginny whispered in Harry's ear as he continued to skim through the book.

"Yeah I am" Harry smiled, leaning over and giving Ginny a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure" Harry smiled, not really caring about the evil looks he was getting from Charlie. Ginny smiled, not quite sure what had gotten into her boyfriend. Harry smiled back at her, he wondered if his parents we alive weather or not he would be sat here with the Weasley's now. He wondered if he would have met them at all. If it wasn't for the fact that Ron had sat in the same carriage as him on the train to school that first year, he would have never have become friends with him and although he still wished that he still had his Parents Harry couldn't help but thinking that he had the next best thing.

"Thanks everyone" Harry spoke up "this is great" he smiled looking at the stack of presents that where piled high on the table.

"There's still one more present to go yet Harry" Lupin said

"There is" Harry asked confused.

"You've forgotten Sirius present" Lupin smiled stepping to one side and for the first time Harry noticed that a large Trunk stood behind him, Harry hadn't even notice it when he had come back into the room

"I don't understand" Harry said getting up from the table, walking towards the trunk.

"You really don't think that Sirius would have left you without anything for your 17th" Tonks smiled

"What is it" Harry asked, moving over to the trunk noticing all of the different travelling stamps that were stuck across the battered old wooden surface.

"Open it" Lupin smiled, so Harry did and was shocked to see that it a set of Quidditch balls.

"Nice one" Harry heard over his shoulder, looking up he saw Ron and the other's busy nosing into the box also "it's a shame the Snitch's missing"

"I'm sure it'll turn up" Harry smiled looking up and Lupin, both knowing very well that Harry currently had the Snitch that was meant to be in the box upstairs in another box, the box that he had found on the dinning room table at Godric's Hallow.

"Where's all the postal marks from" Hermione asked

"All the places Sirius was in hiding by the looks of things" Harry said, closing the lid once more and reading all of the place that he had been, Brazil, New Zealand and Australia were but a few "I guess that explains the patriots that he sent" Harry smiled, he could imagine Sirius now laid on the beach, drinking cocktails and eyeing up woman.

"Padfoot took it with him wherever he went" Lupin smiled "He wanted to make sure that you got it."

"Hey did Sirius play for Gryffindor" Ron said, noticing the flash of red and gold robes that were just visible under the cages that held the Bludgers in place. Harry pulled the cages out of the box, placing them carefully on the floor, so as not to knock the balls free. Pulling out the offending item to see that Ron was in fact right, they were Gryffindor Quidditch robes and there on the back was written BLACK.

"Sirius never told me he played Quidditch at Hogwarts" Harry said to Lupin.

"He joined the team the same time at you Father" Lupin smiled "He played chaser, wasn't too bad either"

"But he's not down in any of the Quidditch records" Harry said

"That's because he was taken out of them" Lupin said "The Ministry didn't want people to think that only mass murders come out of Hogwarts"

"But I thought that the Ministry didn't have any say at Hogwarts" Harry said, he still wished that he had been able to clear Sirius name before he had died, he deserved to be in the records Quidditch or otherwise, the only time he had seen his name mentioned was in the detention files, along with his Dad's during a detention with Snape.

"That was before Dumbledore was headmaster" Lupin said "The headmaster before him was a lot more concerned about pleasing the Ministry"

"But they've got records on Tom Riddle, he's got a bloody trophy in the trophy room" Ginny said outraged "And look what he turned out to be"

"Yes" Lupin said "But only I few of us know that, as for as the world in concerned Tom Riddle disappeared years ago and Sirius Black is a ruthless murderer"

"That'll change after the wars over" Harry said firmly, as he continued to look through the trunk.

"Yes it will" Lupin said just as firmly.

"Hey" Fred Spoke up "Who's this with Sirius" picking up the photograph from the bottom of the trunk.

"That would be Jessica smithers" Lupin smiled taking the photograph from Fred, having a closer look at the girl in it. "Sirius and Jessica dated for a while" he hand the photo back to Harry "She was the most sort after girl in the year."

"What happened to them" Hermione said "They look very close"

"Drifted apart I guess" Lupin shrugged "Sirius moved on to someone else a few weeks later"

"Never was one to settle down" Harry smiled

"Never" Lupin smiled back

"Shame though" Ron said "She's well fit"

"Ron!!!" Hermione said outraged

"I mean to some people" Ron said quickly "Not to me though I mean I bet she couldn't even string a sentence together"

"Yeah right" Charlie smirked

"Looks aren't everything Charlie" Hermione said firmly "Right Ron" she said to her boyfriend.

"Right" He said firmly, throwing Harry a look that said 'That was close' Harry smirked to himself, either Ron was getting better at lying or Hermione was getting more naive. Either way he wasn't sure if they were a good or bad influence on each other.

Dinner that night was to be a relaxed affair, Mrs Weasley had set the table with a million different party favours, Hermione, Tonks and Ginny had been stuck in the kitchen helping her all day. While the boys had been busy breaking in Harry's newly acquired Quidditch balls much to Mrs Weasley's dismay, who was terrified that one of the balls would get lose. Ginny tried to tell her rapidly flustered mother that they where only throwing the quaffle to one another and there was no risk of the getting lose unless someone throw it over the unplotable barricade that surround the house and what could only be describe as the wildness that was the back garden. Molly Weasley still did not find any comfort in her daughters word and was soon screeching for them all to come in. Ginny spent most of the day being ordered around by her mother and trying to keep both Hermione and Tonks away from the food, knowing that both of them where appalling cooks, by the time that she had disappeared of to her bedroom to get ready for the party she was feeling increasingly tired and irritable. Ginny was just struggling trying to do up the back of her deep purple sundress when she hear a knock on the door, she tried to hastily do her dress up again but gave up in the end when the person at the other side of the door knocked again. _sod it _Ginny thought to herself, before leaving her dress and heading towards the door, opening it. Ginny smiled seeing that it was Harry stood there

"Hi" Harry smiled

"Thank god" Ginny said pulling Harry it to the room "I'm so glad that your here"

"You are" Harry said confused

"I need your help" Ginny said turning around, showing Harry her open dress.

"Is that it" Harry smirked moving over and taking hold of Ginny's zipper, sliding it up with ease "I thought it was life and death" Harry said slipping his arms around Ginny waist, pulling her back into his chest, his head resting over her shoulder.

"It was" Ginny sighed, resting back against Harry, her hands moving to cover Harry's, breathing in his aftershave as he placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Are you o.k." Harry asked "You just seem a little stressed"

"I'm fine" Ginny said, feeling better being held by Harry "I'm just a little tired that's all"

"I don't blame you" Harry said "I've just been in the kitchen, you and your Mum's made enough food to feed an army"

"Hermione helped" Ginny said closing her eyes tiredly

"umm you'll have to point out what Hermione made, so I can avoided them" Harry smiled

"I'll make sure I do that" Ginny chuckled, she really did feel much better now Harry was there he had this calming effect on her.

"Gin I've been thinking" Harry started, playing with Ginny's second to little finger on her right hand "You know I love you right"

"I love you too" Ginny said, confused she didn't know what had gotten into Harry in the past few day's every time they were alone together he would suddenly become all serious and although there was part of her telling herself that she was stupid she couldn't help but worry that Harry was going to brake up with her again. "What's the matter"

"It's nothing really" Harry said squeezing her tighter, he wanted to tell her that he loved her and that when he thought about his future (something that he had done very little of before he had started going out with Ginny) she was the one thing that he saw. He wanted to tell her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, he wanted her to be his family, he wanted to build a larger family with her and that he thought that she was that one person that was made for him, that he had been born to love her and that he had been unable to think of anything else since the moment that he had discovered the ring in the box that Lupin had given him the night before. Yet Harry couldn't seem to get the words out at all.

"Really" Ginny asked concerned about Harry

"Moony gave me this box last night" Harry said

"A Box" Ginny said

"Yeah, It's sort of all the stuff my parents wanted me to have when I became of age" Harry shrugged

"Have you opened it" Ginny asked

"Yeah" Harry answered

"Are you o.k." She asked

"Yeah" Harry said continuing to hold Ginny "It's just got me thinking about some stuff that's all"

"Like Future stuff" Ginny said remembering that Harry had mention something about the future the other day when they were in the shower, but that was before he had received the box full of memories.

"Exactly" Harry said a little more cheerfully "And well there was something in the box that got me thinking about you and me and you know the future. I was thinking that maybe…" Harry started finally getting up the courage to ask Ginny to wear the ring when Hermione come bustling through the door to get ready.

"Sorry" Hermione said "I'll leave"

"No it's fine" Harry sighed "I should be going anyway, I'll see you downstairs" Harry said kissing Ginny on the neck once more before pulling away from Ginny, who turned around watching Harry leave the room.

"I'm sorry" Hermione said "I didn't know he was up here, what was he doing up here"

"I don't know" Ginny said confused "He's been acting really weird lately, do you think that he's losing interest"

"That's not very likely" Hermione smiled "Harry's crazy about you and the pair of you look so cute together"

"Cute" Ginny smirked "Who are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger"

"Well you are" Hermione smiled "It's really sweet, like he can't help but touch you"

"Well I am very touchable" Ginny smirked, she knew that Harry was hiding something she just knew it but what.

Harry sat at the kitchen table, some time later. The party had long since ended the guests going back to there homes, Mr and Mrs Weasley had retired to bed, along with Charlie and the girls (Hermione, Ginny, Katie, Angelina and Tonks) had disappeared off somewhere a while ago, they were probably talking about Tonks up coming wedding, which they had made public knowledge that night to the rest of the Order not to mention that the baby was due in 6 months time. Harry chuckled to himself this had to be one of his best birthdays ever, he looked around the table, Ron sat there looking decidedly green after Hermione had gotten upset over the fact that no-one had eaten any of the food she had made, Ron had felt the need to prove that there was nothing wrong with it, Harry had managed to get through about 2 mouthfuls of her treacle tart that had a burnt crust and a raw base, thankfully Mrs Weasley had made a treacle tart of her own which Harry had eaten all to himself, except the one forkful he had allowed Ginny to taste before shooing her away. Ron unfortunate due to the unwritten boyfriend laws was forced to eat the whole of Hermione's cooking. Harry looked across the table to the Twin's who continued to question Lupin about his antics as one of the infamous Maunders, Lupin torn between telling them how much fun it was and trying to look disapproving about all the rule breaking. Harry knew that Lupin was taking his impending Fatherhood very seriously.

"You know you never did tell me how you managed to make that map" Tonks said coming into the kitchen, Lupin got up from his seat quickly allowing his pregnant fiancé to sit down.

"Let me get this straight" George Weasley said outraged "Not only did Harry know about the this before us but Tonks did too"

"I'm ashamed of you Remus Lupin" Fred said "Us pranksters should stick together"

"Yes well this old Pranksters as more things to worry about at the minute" Tonks smiled "Like his pregnant wife is in dyer need for some chocolate and she's too tired to get up" Tonks pouted, Lupin rolled his eyes at her before grabbing a bar out of the top cupboard and placing it in front of her

"Less of the old" Lupin smiled, reaching down an rubbing Tonks slightly rounded tummy "And your not my wife yet"

"Just a technicality" Tonks smiled up at Lupin before tucking into the Chocolate.

"Where's the other's" Ron asked, holding his stomach and gulping

"Probably trying to calm Ginny down" Tonks smirked

"Ginny" Harry asked confused, at that moment someone came crashing through the kitchen door, Harry barley had time to register it before he felt a pair of lips on his own and someone throwing themselves down on his lap.

"Ginny" Harry protested against Ginny's lips, very aware of the digested yells that were coming from her brother and chuckles that came from everyone else. However Ginny continued to kiss him, Harry felt Ginny run her tongue along his bottom lip, he knew what was coming next and slowly pushed Ginny away from him because he knew that if Ginny started nibbling on his bottom lip then he would be powerless to resisted even with her brother and the other's there.

"Umm…Hi" Harry said clearing his throat, trying to push down his desire to snog Ginny senseless. Harry smiled looking at his obviously intoxicated girlfriend.

"Hi" Ginny smiled back, before leaning back in to kiss him, Harry chuckled before pushing Ginny away again

"Your no fun" Ginny frowned.

"Your Drunk" George said outraged, Ginny turned to her brother as Angelina, Katie and Hermione came into the room.

"Am Not" Ginny said childishly, before turning back to Harry who raised an eyebrow at her obvious lie "I'm so Drunk" Ginny said to Harry meaning to whisper but her intoxicated state making her talk louder than she meant to, causing the girls and Lupin to laugh, her brothers much to degusted to laugh

"Why are they laughing" Ginny asked Harry, confused.

"You kinda said the last bit a bit loud" Harry smiled

"Whoops" Ginny said, putting a hand over her mouth

"Yeah Whoops" Harry chuckled tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"How the hell did she get drunk" Fred said looking at his girlfriend.

"Hey don't look at me like that" Angelina said firmly "She was drinking your Punch which makes it your fault"

"Besides I like Drunk Ginny" Katie smiled feeling slightly tipsy herself "She's so fun"

"My 15 year old sister getting completely pissed is not fun" George said firmly

"It was Ginny's idea" Angelina said rolling her eyes.

"And the stuff she told us about you lot" Hermione smiled evilly. The boys looked a nervously at each other.

"Billbus" Tonks smirked, causing the girls and Lupin to laugh again, as Ron blushed furiously at the fact that Ginny had let slip his middle name. This startled Ginny, who had dozed off on Harry's shoulder

"Did I ask something stupid again" Ginny asked Harry groggily

"No sweetheart you didn't" Harry said kissing the top of Ginny's head

"Good" Ginny sighed "I'm sleepy can we go to bed now"

"You can go to bed on your own" Harry whispered making sure that her brother's could not hear him

"Your no fun" Ginny stated again suddenly awake once more, Ginny smiled as she started to kiss Harry's neck causing Goosebumps to erupt down Harry's arms

"You're really going to have stop doing that you know" Harry said trying to move away from Ginny's lips (If some what reluctantly)

"But you taste all yummy" Ginny said with an evil glint in her eye

"Always good to know" Harry smirked, moving her fridge from out of her eyes as she looked up, fighting down the need to grab her and have his wicked way with her right there on the table, which was difficult considering what she had just been doing to his nervous system with her lips. Ginny moved her head back down to his neck and continued lavishing her attention on him, Harry allowed himself to enjoy the sensation for a second before he tried to put a stop to it.

"If you don't behave yourself you're brother's are going to have me shot" Harry joked, Ginny's head snapped up from his neck.

"But why, why would they do that" Ginny asked tears coming to her eyes, Harry immediately feeling guilty that Ginny had taken him seriously.

"Don't cry Gin" Harry said, whipping the tears from Ginny's face "It's a figure of speech that's all"

"Good because they can't I love you and they can't I wouldn't let them" Ginny said firmly

"I know" Harry said whipping yet more tears from her face "I was only joking, come on" Harry said getting up, Ginny wobbled to her feet "Lets get you to bed" Harry turned and bent so that Ginny could jump on his back. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, resting her tired head on his shoulder.

"Where are you going" Ron said firmly.

"I'm putting Ginny to bed and then I'm getting some sleep, could you give me a hand Hermione" Harry said

"Of course" Hermione said getting up from the table

"Like we're going to let you upstairs with our sister" Fred said

"Stop being a Prat" Angelina said "Harry's just being a decent bloke"

"Come with us if you want" Harry said with a sigh, he was in no mood to be dealing with Ginny's brothers at the moment he just wanted to make sure she got to bed safe, he felt completely knackered. Harry set of up the stairs to Ginny's room, very aware that Fred and George where close on his tail along with Hermione but not caring in the slightest.

Harry entered the room, Hermione just a head of him. She light the lamps and pulled the covers back on Ginny bed so that Harry could lie her straight down on it. Harry slid Ginny arms from around his neck, the half asleep Ginny slid down his back and came to rest sat up on the bed.

"O.k." Harry said turning around and kneeling in front of Ginny "Let's just get these shoes off, then you can go to sleep"

"O.k." Ginny said sleepily

"What do you think your doing" George said as Harry started to undress Ginny, who was not cooperating in the slightest

"Do you want to do it" Harry said rising his voice for the first time, when neither Fred or George had a snappy come back Harry knew the answer

"I thought not" Harry said returning to trying to rid Ginny of the sandals that she had chosen to wear that night.

"Harry" Ginny said, running through Harry's hair as he knelt in front of her, suddenly having developed that clarity that came sometimes with being very drunk

"What sweetheart" Harry asked continuing in his task

"Why are Fred and George stood in the doorway" Ginny asked

"There making sure that I'm looking after you right" Harry said, answering pretending that Fred and George weren't there. Harry continued to answer Ginny drunken rambling questions, which consisted of naming all the members of Weird sisters, what was followed by wolves bane I a eternal sunshine potion and what position the Cannon's where currently at in the league.

"Right time to go to sleep" Harry said swinging Ginny's legs up on the bed, as he finished buttoning up her Pj top. Ginny lied on the bed, sighing contently as her head rested on the pillow, Harry pulled the covers around her, making sure that her back was flat to the wall to stop her from turning off of her side in the night

"Harry" Ginny said

"Yes Ginny" Harry sighed

"Why do my brother's give you a hard time" Ginny asked

"Because they care about you" Harry said

"Even Charlie" Ginny asked

"Especially Charlie" Harry smiled, stroking the hair back off of Ginny's face "I'm not the type of person that you want your little sister to be with"

"Why" Ginny asked

"Because I get people hurt" Harry said continuing to stroke her hair.

"You've not got me hurt you saved me" Ginny said "he made me do things I didn't want to do" Ginny started to cry "I really didn't want to do them I swear"

"Sssh" Harry said soothingly "I know you didn't"

"I hurt all my friends, I hurt Hermione and Colin and made all my family hate me" Ginny sobbed.

"Your family don't hate you Gin" Harry said scoping her up in his arms "and either do Hermione and Colin"

"They should do I did terrible things" Ginny sobbed.

"You didn't have any control over what you were doing, it's not your fault" Harry said.

"I let him into my head" Ginny said, clinging to Harry "I should have known better than to trust a writing book, Mum was always warning me about it."

"Sshh" Harry said "It doesn't matter now"

"The other's would never do something as stupid as that, I just wanted a friend" Ginny sniffled

"I know" Harry said "Just try to get some sleep o.k."

"Yeah o.k." Ginny sniffled

"I'll stay right here until you fall to sleep o.k."

"O.k." Ginny said finally lying back down and closing her eyes. Harry did has he had promised, he settled himself on the floor between Hermione and Ginny's bed, his back leaning against Hermione's bed and his eyes never leaving Ginny.

"Listen Harry Mate we're sorry" One of the Twin's said, Harry wasn't sure which because he continued to watch Ginny's still form, as they spoke

"Forget it" Harry said with a shrug.

"We didn't know she felt like that" The other twin said "We're just trying to look out for her you know"

"I know" Harry sighed, getting up from the floor once he was sure that Ginny was sleeping.

"Are you o.k." Hermione asked Harry

"Yeah" Harry said, rubbing the tired knots that had form in the back of his neck "Can you make sure that she stays on her side"

"Of Course" Hermione said

"Thanks" Harry said with a weak smile "You know where I am if you need me" Harry added, heading towards the door, only to find the way blocked by Fred and George.

"Listen I'm knackered" Harry groaned "Can you two leave the grilling to the morning"

"We just wanted to say thank you" George said "You know for getting her to calm down and stuff, Mum would have gone mental if she had found her like that"

"Like I said forget it" Harry said pushing his way past them and out of the door. Leaving the Weasley Twins feeling confused at the events that had just taken place and very ashamed of the way that they had acted towards Harry, although they hated to admit it, it was very clear that Harry cared deeply for their little sister. Why hadn't they talked to Ginny more about what had happened in the chamber and how she felt about it all, it was still something that haunted her deeply, they had never know that she had felt that lonely. The reason that they were all so protective over Ginny because they wanted to make sure that nothing like that ever happened to her again.

"I can't believe she never mentioned any of this to us" George said to his brother

"Can you blame her" Hermione spoke up "You lot aren't really known for your sensitive are you, she's ashamed that she let it all happen, that she was stupid enough to fall for everything he said"

"It wasn't her fault" Fred said

"Have you ever told her that" Hermione said firmly "No, because your too busy wrapping her in cotton wool"

"I guess your right" George said looking at the sleeping form of his little sister, he had never meant to make her feel like she was stupid, she was the brightest one amongst them. They all just felt guilty for not noticing that there was something wrong with her, they were ashamed of themselves for not being able to save her.

Harry closed the door to his bedroom with a deep sigh, it had been a long day and although he appreciate everything that Mrs Weasley had done and everyone that had been there to wish him a happy birthday, there was a part of him that wished everyone had just forgotten that it was his birthday all together, the fact was he had not really felt like celebrating this year, especially considering everything that had gone wrong since his last birthday. Harry stripped down to his boxers before throwing himself on the bed exhausted, Hedwig gave a frustrated hoot from on top of the wardrobe angry that she was not allowed to go out hunting that night, it was too conspectus to have a owl flying around night after night, especially one as distinctive as Hedwig.

"Eat it if you want it" Harry sighed into the darkness, Hedwig swooped past him landing on the window ledge before setting about pulling apart the dormouse that she had brought Harry that morning.

"Make sure you stay inside" Harry said to her, Hedwig looked up from her meal, clicking her beak at Harry to show that although she wasn't happy about it she understood, this was enough for Harry who turned over and promptly fell to sleep. Although not for long.

Harry woke to the sound of someone banging his bedroom door, Harry buried his head under the pillow hoping that whoever it was would soon get bored of waiting, unfortunately it was not to be because whoever they continued to knock until Harry was forced to get out of bed in fear that Hedwig was going to peak his eyes out, as she got increasingly annoyed at the constant noise. Harry got out of bed, storming across the room and yanking the door open, ready to tell whoever it was 4am and that they should piss off back to bed. However as soon as the door was opened Harry found himself encountering a still highly intoxicated and upset Ginny.

"I've been Sick" Ginny sobbed before throwing herself at Harry. Harry sighed wrapping his arms around her, holding her close. What was it with woman getting drunk and balling there eyes out.

"Sorry Harry" Hermione said, Harry looking over Ginny's head to see that Hermione had accompanied her. "I couldn't get her to calm down and I was worried that she would end up waking up the entire house"

"It's o.k." Harry shrugged, kissing the top of Ginny's head as she dozed off against him

"She wanted to see you, I tried to tell her that you'd be asleep but she just wouldn't listen" Hermione said "I didn't think that it was a good idea that she woke her Mum and Dad up"

"Yeah probably not" Harry smirked

"Can you help me get her back to bed" Hermione asked Harry, seeing that Ginny was in no way willing to let go of her boyfriend

"Forget it, just go back to bed. She can sleep in here tonight" Harry said, as Ginny sighed into his chest.

"You can't be serious" Hermione said outraged "What if you get court"

"That's not stopped you and Ron" Harry said knowingly

"That's not the same thing and you know it" Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest

"I'm not going to try anything Hermione" Harry said firmly "I just don't fancy spending half the night running up and downstairs. At least this way one of us can get some sleep"

"Your right" Hermione sighed "I'm sorry, it's just I'll never hear the end of it if Ron finds out"

"Just blame it on me" Harry smirked "That should work"

"If it makes it any better Fred and George feel really bad about the way that they acted earlier" Hermione said

"I can handle it" Harry said looking down at Ginny, he knew that she still struggled with what had happened to her during her first year and although he tried to help he knew better than anyone else that memories and feelings like that never truly went away.

"Is that what you really think of yourself Harry" Hermione asked "That you get people hurt"

"The record kind of speaks for itself" Harry shrugged "I've hurt Ginny in a million different ways already and I didn't even notice"

"You would have hurt her even more if you had pretended to feel for her when you didn't" Hermione said knowingly "Ginny would be the first one to admit that. Don't beat yourself up over things that you can't change Harry"

"Can we talk about this in the morning" Harry said, really not wanting to talk about all the mistakes he had made over the past few months, all he wanted to do was get Ginny to bed and then hopefully get some sleep himself.

"Do you need a hand getting her into bed" Hermione said changing the subject knowing that Harry didn't want to talk about it.

"Na, I think I can manage she's pretty much out of it any way" Harry shrugged

"Well if your sure, Goodnight Harry" Hermione said "Night Ginny"

"Night 'Mione" Ginny said half asleep against Harry, Hermione smiled at Harry before leaving to return to her own room

"Harry" Ginny said, looking up at Harry

"Yeah" Harry said looking down.

"I feel sleepy" Ginny said

"That's because it's 4 in the morning" Harry smirked, turning and pushed the door closed with his foot. Harry guided Ginny towards the bed, his hands firmly on her hips to keep her balanced as she wobbled on her feet. Ginny flopped down on the bed.

"Is everyone else asleep" Ginny asked

"I'd say so" Harry smiled, as he started to unbutton her PJ top that had taken him so long to get her to wear in the first place, but considering that it was covered in vomit and he was in no mental state to attempt magic at that time in the morning he had no choice but to remove it.

"Now can we have some fun" Ginny smiled before attacking Harry neck once more.

"I thought that you were tired" Harry smiled, moving away from Ginny's reach.

"I was" Ginny smiled "But you look all sexy"

"Well as good as that is to know" Harry smiled, he swung Ginny's legs into bed, having had to remove her PJ bottoms too. Harry slide one of his old t-shirts over her head. "It's getting late and I for one am knackered, so what do you say we get some sleep and we can have fun a different day"

"Promise" Ginny smiled up from her pillow sleepily

"Promise" Harry smirked

"O.k." Ginny smiled, before promptly closing her eyes and falling to sleep. Harry smiled down at his sleeping girlfriend, she really was the weirdest little creature he had ever met, yet he couldn't help but want to take care of her and make sure that she was safe. Harry placed a bucket on the floor next to Ginny, lying a kiss on her forehead. Harry returned to the other side of the bed, lied down on the covers, his back leant against the headboard so that he could keep a close eye on Ginny as she slept, making sure that she stayed on her side, so that if she sick again she did not choke.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Harry must have fallen to sleep at some point because when he woke up the next morning he was still lied on top of the sheets, his back rested against the headboard. Harry's head had lolled forward in his sleep, his chin coming to rest on his chest, causing the extremely stiff neck that he was suffering from that morning. Harry looked up, rubbing the knots out of the back of his neck, he was happy to see that Ginny had not moved in her sleep, she was still lied on her side, the covers pulled up to her neck even though it was still warm out. Ginny looked considerably pale and clammy, Harry knew that if she looked that rough now and she was still asleep she was going to look and feel a million times worst was she was awake. Harry sat up in bed carefully not wanting to wake up Ginny, he swung his legs over of the bed and stretched the stiff muscles in his body. Harry got out of the bed and pulled back on the clothes that he had been wearing the night before, he didn't see the point in putting on clean clothes he was going to get in the shower later. Harry went over to his trunk and pulled out his potions book, before leaving Ginny to sleep off the remaining effects of the alcohol that was in Fred and George's punch.

Harry made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, it was still early in the day and the house was quiet. Mrs Weasley would have normally been up making the breakfast but not today, today herself and Mr Weasley had returned to the Burrow to make sure that everything was o.k. as well as to pick up a few more things, the family would be moving back to the Burrow in a few days and although Harry wanted to return with them for the remained of the summer, he knew that it was best for everyone if he stayed where he was. Life could go back to relative normality for the Weasley and he could start his training with Lupin and Tonks. He still had to tell the Weasley's this of course, although he couldn't really see them having a problem with it, well Ginny's brother's at least who clearly thought the farther Harry was away from Ginny the better. Harry set down his book on the counter and turned to page 197 "How to make a Perfect Ani-sickness Potion". Harry set to work gathering the ingredients from the kitchen cupboards and adding them from the large caldron of boiling water that he had set on to the fire when he had entered the kitchen. Harry had just removed the caldron from the heat, allowing the mixture to cool and turn from a clear liquid to that of deep purple. This is where Tonks found him.

"Rough night" Tonks smiled, as she saw that he was wearing the same clothes that he was wearing last night.

"Something like that" Harry sighed, sitting down at the table, across from Tonks "What is it about Girls and crying when there drunk"

"There are usually three types of drunk girl" Tonks said knowingly "The type that cry, the type that try it on with you and the type that suddenly decide that it's the right time to talk about life altering things"

"And what happens if you have someone that's a little bit of all those types" Harry asked.

"You've got your work cut out for you" Tonks smiled

"Figures" Harry Smirked, getting up from the table to stir the potion that became deep purple before his eyes as he stirred "How do you know all this anyway"

"I've been drunk enough times in my life to know the signs" Tonks said "What are you making anyway"

"Ani-sickness potion" Harry said, pouring the potion into a goblet.

"Ginny feeling rough I take it" Tonks said

"Well if she feels anywhere near as bad as she looks, I'm going to say yeah" Harry smirked "She's still a sleep"

"Like any normal person would be doing" Tonks said "What are you doing up so early, other than making potions"

"Couldn't sleep" Harry shrugged "What about you"

"The baby wouldn't let me sleep" Tonks said "Morning sickness doesn't really work on a timer unfortunately"

"That bad hu" Harry said

"Oh yeah" Tonks smiled "Throwing up every morning isn't nearly as glamorous as it sounds"

"Your happy though right" Harry asked, sitting back down

"Yeah" Tonks smiled "I'm really happy"

"I never had you down for a family person" Harry said "No offence" Harry slide the goblet across the table to Tonks, who drank from it gratefully.

"None taken" Tonks smiled "Your right I never really thought about getting married and having kid. But now it's happening it feels prefect"

"I'm happy for you" Harry smiled "I recon if anyone can get Moony to unwind a bit it's you"

"Believe me I've tired" Tonks sighed "It's just not going to happen"

"I guess that's a good thing" Harry smiled "Although I forget why"

"Yeah that book he gave you on wandless magic doesn't exactly look like light read" Tonks smiled, as she continued to drink the potion

"Depends who's reading it" Harry shrugged "To Hermione in would be something to read in between all her school books"

"And to you" Tonks asked

"It's driving me insane, it doesn't even make sense" Harry said, the truth was he was now a chapter in and he was still at a complete loss to what the book was talking about.

"Magic's not that straight forward" Tonks said

"That's that Moony said" Harry said getting up from the table and set about making breakfast.

"Well what can I say he's a smart man" Tonks smiled "He likes it when you call him that my the way. Moony I mean"

"That's what my Dad and Sirius used to call him" Harry shrugged

"He talks about them a lot, your Mum and Dad. Sirius too" Tonks said "He misses them"

"Yeah I know" Harry said softly "So do I"

The room what quiet for a while after that, the only sound that could be heard in the kitchen was that of the bacon sizzling in the pan.

"So have you ever thought about getting married and having kids yourself" Tonks asked

"I haven't really given it much thought" Harry shrugged not turning around from where he was making the breakfast, this was of course a lie, he had thought about getting married, he'd thought about having kids he just didn't know how Ginny felt about the whole situation.

"Of course not" Tonks smirked

"What's that supposed to mean" Harry said turning around from the stove.

"Nothing" Tonks smirked "I just think that you and Ginny work together that's all"

"I guess we do" Harry shrugged, turning back around. Thankfully he was saved from having to answer any more of Tonks questions by the arrival of Angelina in the kitchen.

"I thought that you were going home last night" Tonks smiled

"I was" Angelina said sitting down at the table, resting her head in her hands "Then I ended up having a blazing row with Fred"

"So what else is new" Tonks smirked

"Well he was probably being a Prat. Besides I think I had too much to drink" Angelina complained.

"Well lucky for you Harry has made a miracle cure" Tonks smiled, sliding the Goblet across the table to Angelina.

"Thanks" Angelina said draining what was left in the Goblet. "On the upside Ginny's got to be feeling a million times worst"

"She's still asleep" Harry said

"Where" Angelina asked "I called in on Hermione just now and she was on her own doing some work for her NEWTS"

"Weird" Harry said trying to act causally, maybe he should go and wake Ginny up if everyone was starting to wake up, then maybe now was a good time to get Ginny back to her own room "I'm going to get in the shower" Harry said starting towards the door

"Are you going to eat all this food or what" Tonks yelled after him

"Eat what you want" Harry said, leaving the room. Angelina and Tonks looked at each other and shrugged, before digging into Harry's breakfast.

Harry made his way back up to his room, he stuck his head around the door. Ginny was still lied fast a sleep in his bed, Harry made his way into the room and over to her side of the bed.

"Ginny" Harry said, bending down next to her on the floor.

"Umm" Ginny moaned burrowing her head farther into the pillow

"Ginny" Harry said more firmly this time. This pulling Ginny from her sleep, she rolled on to her back, opening her eyes slowly as the light hurt her head.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, not remembering how she got there.

"Morning" Harry smiled

"I don't feel too good" Ginny said, feeling that she might throw up at any second.

"That's probably down to how much punch you drank last night" Harry teased

"I should have known better than to drink something those two made" Ginny moaned, closing her eyes, willing her stomach to stop turning and the nausea to go away.

"Don't go back to sleep" Harry said

"But I'm tired" Ginny said, her eyes still closed. "just 5 more minutes, please"

"Fine" Harry sighed "You've got until I get out of the shower, then you've really got to get back to your room. If your brothers find you in here I'm dead"

"O.k." Ginny said sleepily. Harry sighed, getting up from the floor, she really was going to get him shot.

Ron woke up that morning feeling truly rotten, he didn't know what Hermione had done to cooking but obviously it couldn't have been anything good to have ended up tasting like that. He didn't see why men had to suffer through everything, he didn't see Hermione sitting through one of his discussions with Harry about Quidditch, yet he had to sit there and listen to her jabber on about the NEWTS every other second, if it wasn't for the fact that he genially cared about her he would have lost his temper days ago. He really was trying to be a better person, he was trying not to let the whole Krum thing get to him, yet the thought of Hermione still meeting him and writing to him made his blood boil for reason he couldn't quite up his finger on. Ron sat up in bed, his stomach giving a sickly turn, maybe he'd go up and ask Harry if he could borrow his Potion's book, if he was in need of anything that morning it was an Ani-sickness potion. Ron pulled on his PJ bottom's over his boxers and slipped his top over his shoulder leaving it open, considering that it was so hot in the house.

Ron made his way up to Harry room, making sure that he kept his head down as he went passed Hermione and Ginny's room. Ron pushed the door open to Harry room and went ballistic at the sight that confronted him. His best friend stood in front of the bed half naked, he was just wearing his underwear and jeans. His little sister was curled up in his bed.

"WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON IN HERE" Ron yelled, causing Ginny wake with a start

"It's not what it looks like" Harry started.

"It better not be what it looks like" Ron said firmly "Because if it is you're a dead man"

"Don't be an idiot all your life Ron" Ginny said sitting up in bed slowly, the sheets dropping from around her, showing to Ron's relief that she was actually wearing something "Nothing happened"

"And How do I know that" Ron said

"Your right" Ginny said "Harry got me drunk, dragged me all the way up here, he his wicked way with me and then went to the trouble of getting me dressed again. Think about it Ron and stop yelling me head is killing me" Ginny said flopping back down in bed.

"And nothing happened" Ron said turning to Harry

"No" Harry said firmly, knowing that his life was in Ron's hands, if he got the wrong idea and told the other's he was a dead man "Look Hermione was having trouble getting Ginny to go to sleep, so she brought her up here, we slept that's all"

"Then why is she wearing your t-shirt and why are you half naked" Ron said not truly believing them.

"Because he's just been in the shower you moron" Ginny said irritability. Ron notice for the first time that she was right, Harry's hair was still wet.

"That still doesn't explain why your dressed in his t-shirt" Ron said firmly turning on Harry "Where's her pyjamas"

"There downstairs" Harry said "She throw up on them"

"And why didn't you just clear them" Ron asked

"Because it was 4 in the bloody morning" Harry said firmly "I was too knackered to do magic, you can ask Hermione if you don't believe me"

"Maybe I will" Ron said defensively, pulling himself up to his full height "And you swear nothing happened"

"I swear nothing happened" Harry said firmly, although it was true nothing had happened that night, yet Harry couldn't help but feel like he was lying to Ron, after all things had happened between himself and Ginny before.

"Listen Harry mate I'm sorry" Ron said "I just had to make sure but if you say nothing happened then I believe you"

"Finally" Ginny said from the bed "Can I go back to sleep now"

"No" Harry said firmly.

"But I'm comfy" Ginny protested

"I told you, you had until I got out of the shower" Harry said "Besides your Mum and Dad will be back soon. I think they might notice something if your still not up"

"Fine" Ginny said rather huffy, getting up out of bed and storming into Harry's bathroom.

"Looks like she's going to be in a good mood today" Harry winced sarcastically.

"Look mate I'm sorry about earlier" Ron apologised again "It's just Charlie's got in his head that you and Ginny are…you know. And well I just want to make sure that's not going on. I've got to look out for her you know"

"Yeah I know" Harry said "It's fine Ron and I swear nothing happened"

"Great" Ron smiled "because you know I would have had to tell the others if I had and well there not as forgiving as me" Harry smiled nervously, yep Ginny was defiantly going to be the death of him.

"Anyway now that's dealt with" Ron said "Can I borrow your potions book"

"Why" Harry asked

"Because I think Hermione's trying to kill me, what possessed me to eat her cooking" Ron said, rubbing his stomach, suddenly feeling sick again. "I want to make an Ani-sickness"

"There's one downstairs" Harry smirked "I made one this morning considering that everyone else but me seems to be feeling rough"

"Nice one" Ron said, turning to leave the room "And you know remember what I said"

"Yeah Ron, I got the message" Harry sighed

"Good" Ron replied and with that he was out the room.

Harry sighed sitting down on the bed he pulled on a t-shirt, he knew that he should have listen to Hermione about having Ginny spend the night in his room, but he just couldn't see the point in running up and downstairs all night. And there was a part of him that wanted Ginny close to him, he seem to sleep better with her there beside him.

"Sorry I got you into trouble" Ginny said coming out of the bathroom, crawling on the bed behind Harry, wrapping her arms around his shoulders

"That's o.k." Harry sighed, although he knew that Ginny's brother's where just looking for an excuse to hate him, even more than they did already.

"Do you want me to put you your healing balm on" Ginny asked

"I think I can manage" Harry smiled, turning his head to look at Ginny "Besides I don't fancy being thrown up on" Harry said reaching down and wrapping his arms behind Ginny's legs, standing up, so that once again he was giving Ginny a piggy back.

"Where are we going" Ginny asked, as she wrapped her hands tighter around Harry.

"Downstairs" Harry said "I'm starving and you need to eat something"

"Bully" Ginny said in mock protest, although Ginny didn't feel like she actually stomach anything she new that he was right.

Harry carried Ginny into the kitchen

"Morning you two" Lupin smiled

"Morning" Harry said, putting Ginny down on the counter top.

"Here drink this" Harry said firmly passing her a mug of the Potion that was sat on the table "And eat something"

"Do I have to" Ginny complained

"Yes" Harry said firmly. Ginny did as she was told and took a drink from the mug.

"Moony can I talk to you about something for a minute" Harry asked

"Of course Harry" Moony said swallowing his scrambled eggs, getting up from the table

"I'll see you in a bit" Harry said kissing Ginny on the forehead.

"O.k." Ginny said, taking another drink from the mug

"And eat something" Harry yelled as he followed Lupin out of the room.

"How are you feeling" Katie said, looking decidedly green herself

"All kinds of sick" Ginny moaned, continuing to drink the potion that Harry had made, she was even finding that hard to stomach. "Where are Fred and George so that I can kill them"

"They went to the shop already" Angelina said

"Typical" Ginny complained

"God I hope no-one decides to give birth today" Katie said holding her head "because I'm likely to hurl on them"

"At least Ginny's boyfriend's here looking after her, ours have disappeared" Angelina complained

"That's because you said and I Quote" Tonks smirked "_You even think about coming anywhere near me today Fred Weasley and I'll kill you"_

"Well this is all his fault" Angelina said

"And George's" Katie said firmly, not feeling to keen on the man she was dating at the minute

"Me and Hermione warned you lot not to drink it" Tonks smiled "I thought that you Ginny would have at least had sense enough to stay away from it"

"Don't start" Ginny groaned "I feel bad enough as it is"

"I'm not surprised you were completely wasted" Tonks smirked

"Tell me about it" Ginny said "I somehow ended up in Harry's bed and I haven't got a clue how I got there"

"Well that explains why he ran off in a hurry this morning" Tonks smiled

"So did you and Harry you know" Angelina asked with a smile

"You can't just ask someone that" Katie smiled

"Why it's never stops you asking me" Angelina said

"That's because it's you, I already know the answer" Katie smirked, causing Angelina to shove her playfully, before questioning Ginny again

"So did you"

"No" Ginny said firmly, sliding down off the counter and going to join everyone else at the table, grabbing a piece of toast from the rack "God you sound like Ron"

"Ron" Katie asked

"Yeah he paid Harry a visit this morning, when I was still all tucked up in bed" Ginny said sarcastically "He went mental, it took us ages to convince him that nothing had been going on"

"You can't really blame him" Katie said "You were kind of all over Harry last night"

"I was" Ginny said not remembering anything of last night, the last thing she could remember was going up to the study with the other's to talk about wedding plans with Tonks.

"Yep" Tonks smiled "And bless him he was trying his best to be a gentleman, he even put you to bed"

"Yeah with Fred and George breathing down his neck" Angelina said, not impressed with her boyfriend in the slightest.

"I've got to say I'm impressed" Katie smiled "Not many guys I know would put up with everything that your brother's have to throw at them"

"Tell me about it" Ginny groaned

Harry entered the study after Lupin, the fact that he wanted to ask Lupin what the key had been for in the box had nothing to do with the fact that he thought that it was best to avoid Ron for the rest of the day. He didn't really have a clue where the rest of the Weasley brother's were but he felt that he should really keep a low profile today.

"So Harry what can I do for you" Lupin asked, settling himself on the settee.

"I found this in the box from my parents" Harry said sitting across from Lupin on the hard backed chair, Harry pulled out the small bass key from his jeans packet and handing into Lupin "Have you got any idea what it's for"

"Well I'm guessing some kind of lock" Lupin smiled, Harry gave him an unimpressed look

"Funny" Harry said "It was in the bottom of the box, everything else had a tag on it tell me what it was"

"Your Mother's doing I'm guessing" Lupin smiled

"Yeah" Harry said "So do you know what it is or at least where the tag went"

"I don't know what to tell you Harry" Lupin said "I never looked in the box. I don't know what your Mum and Dad putting there. But if it helps it looks quite old"

"So whatever I'm looking for has to be quite old too" Harry said

"That would be logical" Lupin nodded

"Do you think that it might be for something that's still in the house" Harry asked

"It could well be" Lupin shrugged "I wish there was more that I could tell you Harry, but I've never seen this key before" handing the key back to Harry.

"Well thanks anyway" Harry said taking the key and leaning back in the chair tiredly.

"Had a late night a take it" Lupin smiled

"Yeah Ginny decided to take a late night wonder" Harry said

"So that's how she ended up in your bedroom" Lupin said

"How did you know" Harry asked shocked

"I heard Ron screeching this morning" Lupin smiled

"Nothing happened" Harry said definitely

"But it has, hasn't it Harry" Lupin said becoming serous.

"What…no" Harry said firmly fidgeting in his seat.

"Everyone with eyes in there heads can see that you and Ginny have a…Close relationship" Lupin paused he really didn't want to be the person to have this conversation with Harry but if the sounds that he had heard coming from Harry room a few days ago were anything to go by, then Harry really needed to hear what he had to say.

"So" Harry said folding his arms over his chest, he really wasn't in the mood to get lectured today.

"Believe me Harry no-one wants to have this conversation less than me" Lupin smirked "but considering that your Dad and Sirius aren't around to talk to you about this, it's left up to me"

"Do we really have to do this" Harry groaned.

"Unfortunately yes" Lupin said "Because I thought I knew everything there was to know and I still ended up…"

"Knocking up your girlfriend" Harry supplied with a smirk

"Exactly" Lupin smiled "And don't push it"

"Well then maybe you should be having this conversation with someone else" Harry said getting up from his chair "I'll get Charlie, he gets around"

"Sit back down Harry" Lupin said firmly, in a voice that Harry knew that he meant business.

"Fine" Harry said throwing himself back in the chair.

"When a man and I woman…" Lupin started

"Love each other every much" Harry interrupted smirking "I really hope that your going to get better at this before it's your kid's turn"

"Well considering there not likely to inherit your smart arse remarks I think I'll be fine" Lupin said with a smile "Is there anything that you would like to know"

"The square root of 30" Harry shrugged, not making eye contact.

"Square root" Lupin said confused

"I'm not completely clueless you know" Harry said "I mean I have been out with people before, not to mention Sirius gave me the wisdom of his experience"

"He did" Lupin said, he had not know this

"Yeah when I started going out with Cho" Harry said "that plus I share a dormitory with 4 other blokes. Everything that you were going to tell me I've probably heard about a million times already"

"Look Harry I'm not your Father" Lupin said firmly, knowing that Harry was putting up his guards, he knew that Harry didn't want to talk about what was going on between Ginny and himself, either did he want to hear about it. But he felt responsible for Harry, he didn't want to see him getting himself in the kind of situation that he was currently finding himself in, although he was ecstatically happy about the baby the truth was they had not planned to get pregnant it was just something that happened. Something that he didn't want to happen to Ginny and Harry at their stage in there lives. "And I have no right to tell you want you can and can't do. But I would hope that you and Ginny are acting responsible about it all"

"We were careful if that's what you mean" Harry said firmly.

"Good, make sure that are." Lupin said "Because it only takes you forgetting, getting court up in the moment and you could end up with a situation similar to that of mine"

"You know this talk would have a lot more credibility if it wasn't for that" Harry smiled.

"Well I'm glad I've entertained you at least" Lupin smirked

"Look Moony, I'm grateful and stuff. It's just I'm not a kid" Harry shrugged "I mean I know there loads of stuff that I don't know, it's all kind of new you know" Harry said catching Lupin's eyes for the first time since they started that conversation.

"I understand" Lupin nodded, he knew what Harry was getting at without him having to say anything.

"And the stuff I don't already know" Harry shrugged "I'd kind of like to find them out on my own"

"Of course Harry" Lupin said "Just remember if you even need to talk about anything, you know where to find me"

"Thanks Moony" Harry said, before looking down at his feet feeling embarrassed.

"Well I think we've both embarrassed ourselves enough for one day" Lupin smiled "What do you say we go back and get some breakfast"

"Thank Christ" Harry smiled getting up from the chair and moving out of

the room, Lupin laughed close on his tail

"So did you find out what you needed" Hermione said as Harry came back in the kitchen.

"Umm…yeah" Harry said sitting down in the chair that Ginny had rose from, before she sat herself back in his lap curling herself against his chest. Harry cast his eye in Lupin direction as Ginny sighed into him, who just smirked in response, throwing Harry I knowing look. O.k. so maybe Lupin was right, maybe they should cool it a bit.

"Are you o.k." Ginny asked looking up at him, pulling him away from his thought

"Yeah" Harry said, wrapping his arms around her "I'm fine"

"Your all snuggley" Ginny sighed against Harry, nuzzling farther into him.

"Where's Ron" Harry asked Hermione

"He disappeared upstairs I while ago, with about a jug full of your Potion" Hermione said "I've got to be the only person that's not suffering from Alcohol abuse this morning"

"Speak for yourself" Tonks smiled getting up from the to grab get more of Harry's food from the counter "Some of us would be glad of a hang over this morning"

"Is that why your on your 4th helping of bacon" Lupin smiled

"The baby wants bacon" Tonks whine

"I thought that the baby wants Chocolate" Hermione smirked

"It wants both o.k." Tonks said firmly, her eyes blazing

"You and the baby can have whatever you want" Lupin said softly, lying her hand on her tummy

"Your so sweet" Tonks smiled leaning over to kiss Lupin, her mood changing dramatically "I'm going to go get dress and then we should go and get ice-cream"

"Sounds like fun" Lupin smiled watching her leave the room.

"What the hell was that" Harry chuckled

"That Harry was women at there worse" Lupin said getting up from the table and leaving the room also.

"Honestly" Hermione said irritable "She's just a little hormonal that's all"

"Hormonal" Harry said confused

"You know because of the baby" Ginny spoke up

"Right" Harry nodded still not really getting it and not partially wanting to know either.

"You've gone again" Ginny said in a sing song voice

"What" Harry said snapping out of this thought

"You zoned out again" Ginny smiled "Where do you go when you do that"

"I didn't go anywhere" Harry said "I was just thinking"

"About…" Ginny said, trying to get to the bottom of what was going on with him

"I was thinking about…making myself a nice greasy fry up" Harry smiled wickedly

"Umm don't" Ginny complained her stomach doing summersaults just picturing it.

"I think I'll have a nice fried egg" Harry said "With a dippy yolk"

"I hate you, you know that" Ginny said, closing her eyes and allowing Harry to rock her on he's knee

"Really" Harry smiled looking down at his tired girlfriend

"Really" Ginny repeated "and if it wasn't for the fact that your so snuggley and I'm completely knackered I'd be Bat Boogy Hexing

you right now"

"I guess I should be thanking my luck stars then" Harry smiled kissing the top of Ginny's head

"uh-hu" Ginny smiled

"I'm going to go and find Ron" Hermione said getting up from the table, she understood that the couple probably wanted sometime on their own and she did feel like she had been slightly neglecting Ron of late. Hermione left the room, leaving just Ginny and Harry. Harry continued to rock Ginny on his knee

"Have you had something eat" Harry asked

"uh-hu" Ginny said, the nausea was now drifting away as comfort took over "Everyone was impressed by your culinary skills. According to Angelina you're a catch"

"Really" Harry smiled

"Yeah but she is going out with Fred, so that doesn't really say much for you does it" Ginny smiled

"Maybe I'll ask her out sometime" Harry joked

"Don't even think about it" Ginny said, also joking "Your all mine" she said planting a butterfly kiss on Harry's neck "Besides" she added "I thought that you were more interested in Katie"

"I'm never going to live that down am I" Harry sighed, Ginny had gleefully informed him of all the stupid things he had said and done under the influence of the painkilling potion the night that he had returned from Godric's Hallow

"Nope" Ginny smiled, settling herself back against him.

The room became quiet for a time, the only sound that could be heard was the ticking from the clock that stood on the mantel over the fire.

"Harry" Ginny spoke up

"Yeah" Harry said softly

"Thanks" Ginny said looking up at him.

"For what" Harry asked

"For Looking after me last night" Ginny said "Hermione and the some of the other's filled me in on some of my less than stellar behaviour last night. They also told me that you acted like a prefect gentleman" Ginny smiled

"Which is not as easy at it looks believe me" Harry smiled "Especially considering how good you looked in that dress"

"I'm glad that you liked it" Ginny smiled "and thank you again for taking care of me"

"The way I see it, we take care of each other" Harry smiled. Ginny smiled back "However considering just how much trouble you've gotten into with you brother's I do feel that I am owned some kind of compensation"

"Really" Ginny smiled "And what exactly do you want from me Mr Potter"

"I want to sleep with you" Harry said softly

"Honey you know I would and if it was any other day. I would be right on board…" Ginny said, feeling awful that she couldn't give Harry what he wanted, especially considering that he was so good at giving her what she wanted

"Who said I wanted that" Harry smiled.

"You don't" Ginny asked

"Nope" Harry smiled, pecking Ginny on the lips.

"But you said that you wanted to…" Ginny said confused

"I said I wanted to sleep with you" Harry said "I want to cruel up in bed with you and go to sleep because the only thing that's keeping me up at the moment is the fact that this chair is seriously starting to hurt my back"

"Ummm…" Ginny said pretending to think about it, the truth was she was knackered herself. Everyone else was either out or had returned to bed "I guess I could do that. As long as you don't steal all the covers"

"I promise to be on my best behaviour" Harry smiled

"Come on then" Ginny said with a fake sigh, getting up from Harry's knee holding out her hand to him. Harry stood up with a smile, taking Ginny hand and leading her up stairs.

Harry pulled on his PJ's a few minutes later, sliding into bed. The truth was it was still a little hot to be wear PJ's but Harry wanted to make sure that if anyone was to walk in on them again, they would know that they were both fully clothed. Harry slipped into his side of the bed, the side that he had allowed Ginny to steal last night. Ginny entered the room a few minutes later, having thought that it was best to change into a new pair of PJ's herself.

"You could have waited for me" She smiled

"Do I look asleep" Harry smirked

"Fair point" Ginny smiled Sliding into bed, lying on her side to face the open door, the house was quiet enough so that there was no sound that needed to be blocked by the door and she was more than aware that her brother's were likely to come looking for her as soon as they realised that both herself and Harry were missing in action, no this was by far the least riskiest cause of action. Harry turned onto his side, pulling Ginny's back into his chest wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Goodnight Gin" Harry said, nuzzling to the crook of her neck.

"Good morning" Ginny smiled correcting him, turning her head to kiss him briefly before settling her head back on the pillow and drifting off to sleep.

While Ginny and Harry slept across at Digon Alley the twins were busy at work, the Hogwarts rush had come early this year. Everyone making there trips to Digon Alley for school supply while it was still quiet there had not been any reports of attacks for quite some while and many people wanted to shop while the Alley was not so crowded. Unfortunately for Fred and George everyone had had the same idea about coming to the shops, which meant that the Twins were severely under staffed. They had give Verity the week off due to the fact that they thought that they were going to have a busy couple of weeks a head of them. The clock chimed on the back wall where the counter stood.

"Thank Christ for that" George groaned, from where he was stood at the till, where he had been ringing up everyone's items "Put the closed sign up before anyone else decides that they can't wait an hour to get there hands on a puking pasty" he yelled over to Fred who had just shown there final costumer before lunch out of the shop. Fred had just turned the sign around when the door crashed opened hitting him painfully on the foot.

"What the…" Fred winced, his foot thoroughly throbbing, today was not the day to test him, of all the Weasley children himself and George were by far the calmest in terms of keeping there temper's but considering that he had been run off his now aching feet since 8am that morning not to mention that he had had a good old bollocking from his girlfriend that morning, he was in no mood to be putting up with yet more pushy costumers "We're closed" he said firmly as he opened the door to tell whoever it was to sod off.

"We have a problem" Ron said hastily pushing past Fred into the Shop.

"No you have a problem" George said, jumping up on the Counter and swinging himself around, so that his legs dangled over the costumer side of the counter "I have a sandwich upstairs with my name on it. Not to mention a shop to re-stock"

"I'm being serious" Ron said firmly

"So am I" George said just as firmly "So if your going to stick around make yourself useful" he thrust a box at him and point him in the direction of the muggle magic tricks display. Ron gave an annoyed huff but went over to fill up the empty spaces in the shelving anyway.

"Does Mum know you're here" Fred said limping over to counter jumping up on it an pulling off his shoe and sock, looking at his newly bruised big toe.

"What do you think" Ron said huffily

"Now, now Ronny-kins that's very naughty of you" George smirked, wagging his finger at him.

"She's still at The Burrow" Ron said irritable, he had been there for a whole 2 minute and they had yet to listen to a word that he had said "Besides I told Hermione to cover for me"

"Corrupting Little Miss Goody-two shoes already" George smiled "It looks like we share some of the same Gene after all"

"That's why I'm here, I need your help" Ron said

"In corrupting Hermione" George smirked "That's really something that you should learn on your own" George said moving to fill the shelves by the door.

"Yeah Ronny-kins" Fred smiled "Can't you remember those talks dad used to give us 'When a man and woman love each other very much'…"

The twins started laughing which only infuriated Ron even more, he was trying to tell them that just that very morning he had walked in on Harry and there dear little sister in bed. Well not exactly Harry was out of bed and Ginny was cruelled up a sleep but that was not to say that they hadn't been in bed, they were both after all barley dressed and the more Ron thought about that summer the more suspicious he got. Where had Harry been all those times when he had been able to sneak Hermione into his room, he knew that they had slept in the same bed, he had even allowed it (The night that Harry had told everyone that he was going to Godric Hallow) but he knew nothing had happened that night. Shit what if something had happened, no they wouldn't have, not with him in the room, they would have woken him up surely. Ron shock his head trying not to think about it because it made him sick to his stomach then angry at the thoughts of anyone touching his sister like that.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN YOU PRATS" Ron roared, startling the mini Pigmy Puffs behind him and ceasing the twins from laughing

"Jesus Ron calm down will you" George said calmly

"WELL I COME HERE BECAUSE I HAVE SOMETHING OF GREAT IMPORTANCE TO TELL YOU AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS CHUCKLE"

"Bloody Hell he even sounds like Hermione" Fred laughed. Ron gave him a look that confirmed that Ginny was not the only one in the family that could give out death glares.

"Fine what's up Ron" George sighed, getting up from where he was filling the shelves himself and joining his brother on the counter top "We're all ears"

"I need you to pull a prank on someone" Ron said firmly

"Is that it" Fred sigh "Blood hell, couldn't Ginny help you with this we're run off our feet here"

"No, she can't" Ron said "Because if she finds out how I'm wanting to prank I'm dead. I need you to scare Harry off a bit"

"You serious" Fred said "I thought he was your best mate"

"He was…is" Ron stumbled for his words "You going to do it or not"

"Are you mental of course we're not" George said firmly "are you bloody serious, Mum'd kills us if she got wind of it"

"Not to mention what Ginny would do…" Fred said

"Or Harry, he's not exactly mellow at the minute his he" George said "I don't fancy becoming confetti"

"Besides" Fred shrugged "We've decided to lie off him a bit" the truth was after all the things that Ginny had said last night, they couldn't help but see (even through the blindness that was Weasley) that there sister needed Harry. She had found someone that understood everything that she had been throw and still continued to love her for it and although they had still not told Ginny the things that she had let slip that night they knew that there little sister had changed. she wasn't the same girl that had helped them plot against Bill and Charlie when they were growing up. She had grown up, she had to. They hadn't been there for her when they should have and for that they would always feel guilty, yet Harry was with out question the person that she knew that she could run to, he was the person that made her feel safe and although they still didn't like the thought of Ginny going out with anyone, they knew that she could have done a lot worse. Harry was a decent bloke, who as they had seen had treat there sister with nothing but respect.

"Lie off him a bit are you crazy" Ron said completely outraged

"Yeah were the mental ones" Fred said jumping down of the counter wincing a bit

"Weren't you the one that wanted Harry and Ginny to get together in the first place" George said confused

"That was before" Ron said firmly

"Before what" Fred asked

"Before I court them in bed together" Ron said

"WHAT!!!" The twins yelled in union

"I went into see Harry this morning right and there was Ginny in his bed, they weren't exactly dressed for visitors" Ron said

"What do you mean that they weren't dressed for visitors" Fred said angrily knowing that he shouldn't have listen to Angelina about lying off of Harry and Ginny for a while, there was just something about that woman that he found it impossible to say no to and unfortunately she knew it, the fact that they had had a blazing row the night before and had spent the rest of the night making up had nothing to do with it, well almost nothing.

"Well Ginny was still asleep but Harry was only wearing his jeans and then he tried to tell me nothing had happened" Ron smirked evilly

"So you're entire evidence is that you walked in to Ginny asleep in Harry's bed" Fred said "That's it we've been sat here 10 minutes listen to you ramble on when I could have been eating my lunch" Fred said marching into the back of the shop and up the stairs to there flat.

"What's up with him" Ron asked

"Had a bit of a run in with Angelina this morning" George shrugged "He's got a point though, I mean what did Harry and Ginny say about this"

"That nothing happened" Ron smirked, not really believing them "And the only reason that she was in there was because Hermione couldn't get her to go back to sleep"

"And you've asked Hermione about this" Fred said coming back in the and handing George his sandwich of his own

"Of course I did" Ron said firmly, how stupid did they think that he was.

"An wet id see say" George asked his mouth crammed full of food.

"That Ginny woke up and she couldn't get her to calm down so she took her up to see Harry" Ron said "and that's I'm being an overprotective prat" He added in a lower voice

"Hermione said that" George smiled, swallowing his mouth full

"Somehow I thought that it would be wordier" Fred smirked

"The point is there getting way too friendly" Ron said "And they may have had the chance to do things before" Ron blushed

"Really" George smiled at his brother, knowing that he had been talking more about the fact that he had been too busy with Hermione to keep an eye out for Ginny

"Nice" Fed nodded in approval

"We're not talking about that" Ron blushed.

"Look Ron" George sighed "do you honestly thing that Harry stupid enough to do something like that with us all under the same roof"

"Not to mention the guys worse at lying than you are" Fred smirked "Besides if you were that worried you could have just gone to Charlie"

"I want Harry scared off a bit not dead" Ron said firmly

"Yeah good luck with that, the bloke don't scare easily" Fred smirked

"If anything was going on we'd know about it" George said "So just let it go and get back to stocking the shelves we re-open in half an hour"

"Stock your own shelves" Ron said firmly.

"There's Gallon's in it for you" George said

"How many" Ron asked his ears pricking up

"5" Fred said

"10" Ron haggled

"7" Fred said

"Done" Ron smiled, picking up the box

"Yep looks like we have been" Fred said, picking up a box himself and starting to fill the shelves, it was going to be a long day.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Harry woke up to the sound of his bedroom door, hitting against the frame causing him to jolt up in bed, Harry looked for the source of the noise, seeing Charlie Weasley (If not Blurred) stood in the doorway, Harry sighed and relaxed back down in bed. It had become some what morning ritual. After Ron had discovered Ginny in his bed a few days ago, he had (Although he had said that he wouldn't) gradually informed his brothers of the situation and although Fred and George were becoming more tolerate of the fact that himself and Ginny were together, Ron and Charlie seemed to be going the other way, so much so that Charlie had taken it upon himself to burst in on Harry at various ridiculous times of the morning to make sure that he had not been able to sneak her into his room at some point.

"Morning Charlie" Harry yawned, settling his head back down on the pillow to sleep

"Potter" Charlie said seriously, before entering the room, inspecting all the place that Ginny was likely to be hiding. Harry sighed when he heard him pulling back the shower curtain in the bathroom at least he was nearly done, then he could get back to sleep, Harry had been up to gone 2am last night reading_ The Ancient Art Of_ _Wandless magic: Power and Control. _No it hadn't become suddenly interesting, in fact it was getting more and more confusing yet Lupin had informed Harry that he expected him to have completed the first three chapters for when his training started, unfortunately that meant that he was actually going to have to understand it as well, therefore he had found himself reading and re-reading well into the early hours 3 times already that week and it didn't look like it was likely to ease up as he started training. Lupin had also informed him that his training would be starting tomorrow, the Weasley's would be returning to the Burrow tonight without him. Harry heard Charlie come back into the room.

"All clear Charlie" Harry smirked, he knew that sarcasm probably wasn't that best thing to go with when it came to an angry, broader Weasley but Harry was in no mood for nicety at that time in the morning and to be honest in kept him temper down, something that he had been working on since he started blowing things up.

"I'm watching you Potter" Charlie said menacing, putting two fingers up to his eyes and then pointing them at Harry, although all he could see without his glasses were wavy lines.

"Good to know" Harry sighed, Hedwig shrieking at Charlie has he left, Harry briefly thought about letting her peaking his eyes out one of these days, but soon shrugged it off and put it down to being tired. Harry turned over and tried to find sleep again, after lying there for 20 minutes without any success, he admitted defeat and got out of bed. Harry pulled the book out of his trunk and made his way downstairs.

Harry was lied on the settee in the living room when Ginny emerged downstairs hours later.

"What are you doing up" She asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing" Harry smiled, looking up from his book

"Mum wants us all to give the house a once over before we go back home tonight" Ginny said, going over to sit on the settee as Harry sat up for her to sit down.

"Typical" Harry smiled, lying back down. His head rested on Ginny's lap, his legs dangling over the side of the settee "Doesn't she trust me to keep the house tidy"

"I don't think she trust Tonks to" Ginny smiled "And you've still not told me why your up"

"Why do you think" Harry said

"Charlie" Ginny said firmly "Can't you just blow him up for me"

"No" Harry smirked "Besides knowing my luck I would probably make him bigger"

"I still get why your so scared of my brother's" Ginny said "You've fought of worse things than them"

"Voldmorts a pussycat compared to Fred and George" Harry said

"I could tell you a few things about Fred and George" Ginny smirked

"Really" Harry smirked "Care to tell"

"And what exactly would I use to black mail them with then" Ginny smiled

"Good point" Harry smiled back, settling back to read his book.

"How's the book going" Ginny said reading over Harry's shoulder, it looked incredible boring and complicated.

"Not good" Harry yawned "I'm seriously considering letting Hermione read it and then tell me what the hell it's on about"

"Yeah I can see that happening" Ginny smirked "unless it's NEWTS somewhere in the title Hermione's not going to go anywhere near it"

"Ron'll have to keep that in mind" Harry smirked

"Hey" Ginny said pulling Harry's hair

"Ouch" Harry winced "What did you do that for"

"Be nice" Ginny said firmly, although she did smile "Hermione is my best friend not to mention the only person that is keeping Ron from jumping down our throats every other second"

"I know" Harry shrugged "It's just been a rough week"

"Not helped by my pig-headed brother's I'll bet" Ginny said, feeling her tense up underneath him, Harry looked up from his book in to his girlfriends face, her lips were set in a straight line, her eyes were blazing and her arms were folded across her chest.

"Hey Kudjo calm down" Harry smiled, resting a hand on Ginny's cheek.

"Charlie'll be gone in a few day and as for Ron, well he's got his problems" Harry smirked

"Still not exploded yet then" Ginny smirked, it was known fact that Ron Weasley was only days away from a complete mental break down, Ron was trying his up most not to argue with Hermione, which was getting increasingly difficult due to the fact that Hermione was contently badgering him in to revising for his NEWTS, Harry had heard him bite back more than a few choice words in the passing day. The fact that Hermione was not yelling at Ron, meant that she had taken to yelling at everyone else, something that had borough on one of the rare occasions when Hermione and Ginny fought. Harry had taken a spare hour that he had had in the past week, in between reading the wandless magic book and being forced to revise for his NEWTS to glance through the book that Lupin had given him for his birthday, Pranking for Pranksters. He had found an interesting spell in that when cast on a chair caused it to stick to occupiers' seat, he had tried it out not actually expecting it to work it had however so much so that when Ron rose from his seat to reach for Hermione's old charms notes he found himself unable to move. Although Ron found the whole thing hysterical and was already discussing who they could use it on, Hermione was less than impressed about the whole thing, accusing Harry of acting irresponsibly and just because he didn't care about his future didn't mean that he could drag the rest of them down with him. Harry just sat there taking it, he was used to how stressed out over the thought of exams Hermione got, Ginny however would not let it go, Harry knew why of course because Ginny was busy worrying about her own Future. She was waiting to hear from Hogwarts to see weather or not she had gotten into the Pre-healer programme. Ginny had called Hermione bossy, Hermione had called Ginny immature and they had both said things that they had not meant, making it hard to take sides, Harry couldn't help but feel a little guilty about the entire thing even though he knew that it wasn't his fault, everyone's tensions were running high, his own included. The fact that he was currently struggling to perform the simplest of spells affectingly without them going haywire did not seem to help anyone's moods, especially those that knew what he would soon be facing, and although they did not say it, Harry knew that they were questioning weather or not it could actually be done. Something that was never far his own mind. Hermione and Ginny had spent the entire day not talking to each other and snapping at there respective partners although by the following day they were talking once more, Harry was sure that they had had a heart to heart that night in there room. Ron hadn't been the only one that was finding keeping his temper difficult, the truth was as much as he loved the Weasley it was more than clear the same could not be said about him, in fact although he knew that he was likely to miss them he was happy that they would be leaving soon. He might actually get something done, the fact that Charlie continued to wake him up early every morning, coupled with the fact that every time he reverent to the quietness of the rest of the house to get some reading done Ron would come looking for him to make sure that he had not gone off to try and find Ginny, Harry for the first time in his life missed the solitude of Privet drive.

"I can't wait to see what happens when he does" Ginny smiled, pulling Harry from his thoughts "On second thought yeah I can, they'll probably end up jumping one another"

"Thanks for that mental image" Harry said revolted, the truth was Ron and Hermione where like family to him in every other way but blood and the thoughts of them doing anything like that made his stomach turn over slightly.

"You filthy hypocrite" Ginny laughed, playfully swotting Harry on the arm

"A chance would be a fine thing" Harry said in low voice, the truth was that they had not been together in that respect since there first time at after the wedding, although they had found time to fool around in the shower a few days ago, Harry couldn't remember a time when he had been more frustrated, even before they had actually been together, the fact was now that they had shared what they had in just reminded him of what he was missing. Ginny however pretended that she had not heard Harry's words, she knew he was frustrated, bloody hell so was she, it wasn't that they had not been able to part take in that certain activity (Although they were still getting to know each other in that way) but they hadn't been able to find a moment to themselves all week. Ginny knew that things were bothering Harry, she knew that without him having to say anything, how could there not be here he was stuck in the house of his late Godfathers, knowing what he would soon be facing and having every spell that he performed backfire on him. They had only had brief moments together, in which Harry had informed her of the strange events that had taken place for him in Godric Hollow. He had told her everything that he had seen while he was there, although Ginny felt that he had left out a great deal of detail but she could forgive him for that, she knew that this was new to him. Sharing what was deep inside him, she knew things about him that he had never told anyone, small little comments that he had made about his childhood at the Dursley's, things that she knew he had never shared with anyone not even Hermione and Ron. She had sat and listen to him talk about the house, his head down as he perched on the edge of the settee, his hands on his knees as he described to Ginny in utter awe and confusion that the House was still stood and what he had seen there. Ginny covered his hand with her own as he told her about the memories that had shown to him and anger flowing from him that he had still yet to find out what had happened there the night that his parents had dead. He had withdrawn his hand at that point, something that he had been doing more and more when his anger flared. She knew why of course because he was worried that he was going to hurt her some how, the gaping hole that was the entrances hall wall stood as evidence to what could happen when Harry's temper flared up. Ginny looked down at her tense boyfriend, trying to remember the last time she had seen him when he didn't look like he was carrying the entire weight of the world on his shoulders, it had to be those short few weeks last year when they had been together before Dumbledore's death. Harry's words ringing in her ears.

"_This past few weeks with you, have been like something from someone else's life" _

She hoped that one day that he would realise that it was his life, that he deserved to be happy and at peace and most of all he deserved her love.

"So" Ginny asked, running her fingers through Harry raven hair "What you got planned for the rest of the day while my mother's got us up to our elbows in feather dusters"

"Thought I might just hang around the house" Harry smirked up at her "I haven't done that for a while" Ginny laughed, happy to see with everything that was going on Harry was determined not to let it get to him.

"You could always help me clean" Ginny said "I've got a buster with your name on in"

"Cleaning you say" Harry said, closing his book and dropping into the floor.

"Yep" Ginny smiled

"And what's in it for me" Harry said grinning suggestively, cause butterflies to erupt in her tummy, something that always happened to her when he looked at her like that.

"You mean other than a nice tidy house to live in" Ginny grinned

"Exactly" Harry smirked

"Well I suppose I could kiss you" Ginny said, acting as though it was a lot to ask.

"Well I suppose I could…" Harry said smiling mischievously, sitting up and leaning over Ginny, her heart beating fast as his lips came close to her ear "come over here and…" Harry whispered against her ear "Do this" Harry smiled starting to tickle her mercilessly.

"Harry!!!" Ginny screamed, trying to wriggle away from his tickling fingers, but he had trapped her between himself and the back of the settee making trying to get away pointless.

"Stop" Ginny squealed, as Harry found a very ticklish spot near her ribs. "Harry" giggle "Please" giggle "I can't breath"

"Not until you say it Gin" Harry smiled.

"Say what" Ginny said trying to act innocent, while still trying to get away her boyfriends evil fingers.

"You know what" Harry said, moving his hands up and down her sides, all the while still tickling her causing Ginny to laugh so much that breathing was becoming difficult, she had done this to Harry once in the Common Room last year when she had discovered just how ticklish he was.

"Fine I'll say it" Ginny giggled trying to wriggle away from Harry, she managed to turn herself slightly, but this left the side of her ribcage exposed which Harry took full advantage of tickling her mercilessly until she was howling with laughter

"I'll say it…I'll say it…stop" Ginny gasped. Harry paused his assault, but keep his hand where they were in case she failed to say anything, Ginny paused trying to remember what exactly she had made him say, wondering how the hell he had remembered it after all this time.

"I'm all ears" Harry smirked

"Your getting so big headed" Ginny said folding her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes.

"And your starling" Harry smiled

"Fine" Ginny said rolling her eyes again "Harry Potter is the smartest, sweetest and handsomest man I know"

"And?" Harry said with a cheeky grin. Ginny smiled.

"And he's an amazing kisser" Ginny said leaning in slightly closer to Harry, his hands becoming softer at her side "And the best shag I've ever had"

"Really" Harry smiled as Ginny pressed butterfly kisses against his jaw line, moving slowly towards his neck.

"Really" Ginny said against his skin, waiting for him to relax against her, which he did moving in closer to her, pepper her own neck with kisses. "And distracted why too easily" Ginny laughed, tickling Harry back just as mercilessly has he had her, causing an uncharacteristic high pitch yelp to expel from Harry, who toppled backwards off of the settee, bringing a giggling Ginny with him. Harry landed with "Hoff" banging his head on the wooden floor and Ginny on top of him.

"Nice move Potter" Ginny chuckled, as Harry reached back and rubbed the tender spot on the back of his head, feeling the bump already forming. Harry blinked back the stars that seemed to dance in front of his eyes

"Oww" Harry groaned, rubbing the spot, trying to ease the tenderness.

"Oh poor baby do you want me to kiss it better" Ginny smiled.

"No" Harry pouted, trying to sit up but Ginny would not allow it, instead she leant the weight of her body against his. Harry took this as a sign to stay exactly where he was, he could have thrown her off with ease after all although she was a great deal stronger than her slight frame would have you believe, he was stronger. He himself was exceptionally lean, some may say scrawny in fact, life with the Dursley's had taken care of that, keeping him so tide down with chores that no matter how much of Mrs Weasley cooking he had eaten that year he was still rack thin. Hermione had insisted that he had gone broader across his chest and shoulder, his body becoming well toned, thanks to the amount of time he spent on a broomstick and then there was running for his life. Yet the fact remained there was something rather appealing about having a barley clad Ginny pressed up against him, the thin cotton of his old Quidditch t-shirt that she had taken to wearing to bed had come to rest on her hips during the tussle, giving Harry a flash of her black underpants, he couldn't help but chuckle when he saw that they had little white Bunnies littered across them. Those bunny underpants and his own PJ bottoms where the only thing separating them at that moment, this was the fair the closest he had been to Ginny in days and he was more than willing to lie there for the rest of the day if it meant that she was there with him.

"Not until you say it" Ginny smiled evilly, informing Harry that she was not going to allow him up until he had complied to what she wanted.

"Say what" Harry smiled, playing dumb just like she had done, Ginny's tone was different from what Harry's had been, his had been teasing, joking tone. Ginny's what some what flirty or what Harry deciphered as flirting he was still extremely clueless when it came to woman.

"You know what" Ginny smiled seductively, she wondered if Harry got that she was flirting outrageously with him.

"Actually I'm quite happy staying exactly where I am" Harry smirked, resting his hands on bare thighs.

"And what if one of my larger, boulder brother's happens to walk in" Ginny asked, cocking her head to one side.

"I'll tell them the truth" Harry smiled "That your bullying me"

"Hey" Ginny said smirking, slapping him playfully on his arm "am not and even if I was you deserve it, you bullied me first"

"I'm still not saying it" Harry said in a sing song voice, smiling

"Fine" Ginny said evilly "You leave me no choice" Ginny took hold of Harry's hands that were still rested on her thighs, lacing her fingers throw his. Pushing his hand's up and out until they were pushed out wide at his sides, Ginny smiled leaning over to keep his hands where they were, making it so that her chest was pressed up tight against that of his own, her face so close that he was unable to look anywhere less but at her.

"Is it cold in here Mr Potter or are you just happy to see me" Ginny smirked, feeling something hard digging into the inside of her thigh.

"Actually that's my wand" Harry laughed, having tucked his wand into the waist band of his bottoms that morning as he had come downstairs, he went nowhere without his wand. Ginny's cheeks flushed as bright as red as her hair. "but I am happy to see you" Harry added leaning his head forward in attempt to capture her mouth in a kiss, Ginny however moved her head away, Harry gave a frustrated groan and tried again, leaning as far forward as he neck would allow him, as Ginny continued to pin his arms at his side. Ginny once again moved her lips out of his reach.

"Ginny" Harry whined

"It your own fault" Ginny smirked "You were warned"

"So I'm expected to lie like this all day" Harry protested

"Not all day" Ginny smiled "Just as long as it takes you to admit defeat and tell me what I want to hear"

"Your evil you know that" Harry said

"Yep" Ginny said smugly, pleased with herself for coming up with a cunning plan

"I could just throw you off you know" Harry said firmly

"Oh I know" Ginny shrugged "But you won't"

"Yeah and whys that" Harry asked

"Because your _wand_ is still digging into my leg" Ginny said seductively. Before leaning in and nibble at Harry's ear lobe, kissing the sensitive area of skin just below it. Harry turned his head sharply in a desperate attempt to have her lips on his own, but Ginny was too quick for him and drew away from him so that once again she was out of his reach.

"Let me Kiss you" Harry said desperately, knowing that her recent actions had coursed him yet more frustration, she knew that it was a wicked game she was playing, the fact remained however that he was not the only one that could tease and the fact that she was driving him mad with the need to kiss her inflated her ego slightly.

"Not until you say it" Ginny said in a sing song voice, just like Harry had used a few moments ago, pressing her lips to Harry's jaw.

"Ginny Weasley" Harry sighed, as Ginny's lips moved to his face, planting butterfly kisses against his skin "Is the smartest, sweetest and beauifulest woman I know"

"And?" Ginny teased placing a kiss on his right cheek

"And" Harry moaned "she's an amazing kisser, I'm guessing" Ginny chuckled hearing the sarcasm lingering his voice

"And?" She said, placing a kiss on Harry's left cheek

"And she's the best shag I've ever had" Harry said rolling his eyes, as she pulled away to look at him.

"See that wasn't so hard was it" Ginny smiled

"Easy for you to say" Harry said "Can you let me go now"

"Oh I suppose" Ginny rolled her eyes jokingly, sitting back up and realising Harry's hands. As soon as his hands were free Harry did exactly what Ginny had expected him to do, he sat up, his fingers moving instantly to her hair.

"I quite like having you at my mercy" Ginny joked, not expecting what happened next. Harry pressed his lips tenderly against Ginny's, she had been fully expecting him to ravish her the second that she had allowed him to touch her, yet he wasn't, he was being gentle, tender and affectionate, something that she didn't get from Harry very often. His tongue licked at her bottom lip, slowly, not demanding or pushing but just exploring. Ginny had seen her fair share of couples saying goodbye to each other at King's cross station either saying goodbye from one another on their way to school in September or their way home for the summer and had always failed to understand how they had not ended up eating each others face, she had always felt that if she was leaving the one that she loved for the amount of time then she was going to make that kiss court and as Harry's Tongue finally entered her mouth (once again exploring not pushing) she finally understood what her mother had always said about kissing, she was right it wasn't about the deepness of the kiss but what is in it. In that one kiss allowed she felt more physically and emotionally connected to Harry than she had ever felt to anyone in her life before. She knew that this kiss meant something, that Harry was trying to tell her just how he felt about her without having to utter the words, she returned the kiss just as tenderly and affectionately as she could, hoping that this wouldn't be the last time that she saw this side of Harry because now she'd seen it her heart was sure to break if she was told she'd never see it again. Every kiss that she shared with Harry was amazing, yet there was always some kind of a desperation to it, like if Harry didn't kiss her right then and there he would never get a chance to do it again, she knew that this came from the fear that lied deep within Harry, a fear that he had never stated to have and likely never would, that that kiss could well be there last. Yet the kiss they were sharing at that very moment was so different, they were pouring themselves into other, sharing a bond that Ginny knew she never wanted to brake, a bond she felt that she could spend the rest of her life trying to find with another and would never achieve. Slowly, very slowly Harry pulled away, moving his hands from her hair and pulling her into a hug, Ginny still a little stunned at the emotions she felt surface in her from that one kiss allowed her head to rest under Harry's chin. Never let Hermione say that Harry was like her brother, no although he may look it he did not have the emotional depth of a teaspoon, no he was as deep at the lake at Hogwarts and something told Ginny she had only just scrapped that the surface something that pleased her and completely terrified her at the same time.

"And I'm going to miss her" Harry said, pulling away and looking into Ginny's eyes

"I'll miss you too" Ginny said, seeing a look a emptiness and longing in he his eyes and Ginny knew then for that brief moment without him having to say anything he felt completely lost. As quickly as Harry had creaked the door open to revel himself to Ginny he had slammed it shut again, reverting back to his teasing tone once more.

"So what are you going to miss most about me" Harry smiled, lying back down, Ginny still on top of him. Ginny gave a weak smile, he was gone again, she knew that it was going to take him a long time to open up fully to her, if ever, yet she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when ever she felt she was getting closer to him and he pulled away from her again.

"Not much now I come to think about it" Ginny smirked, playing a long never the less

"Ouch" Harry smirked, pretending to be offended

"Of course there will be one thing about you that I'm going to miss" Ginny smiled

"Yeah and what would that be" Harry asked

"Torturing you of course" Ginny smiled, before attacking Harry, tickling him, Ginny laughed as a high pitched squeak came from her boyfriend, something that was hard to believe that it came from a man who's voice was usually so deep and smooth. Harry managed to turn himself so that he was lied on his front as he tried to wiggle out from under Ginny.

"Oh no you don't" Ginny said loudly so that she could be heard over Harry's infectious laugh.

"Get off" Harry laughed, tucking his arms (bent at his elbow) tight to his side so that Ginny could not reach his arm pits.

"Nope" Ginny's smiled continuing to attack him.

Arthur Weasley entered the house feeling thoroughly exhausted, he had been patrolling Digion Alley last night. Ministry officials deciding that this area needed protecting more than anything else, feeling a little skittish that so little had been heard of You-Know-Who's actions, Arthur Weasley had to admit he was finding it all a little unsettling himself, knowing that He Who Must Not Be Named was no doubt using the time to plan what he was going to do next. He shifted the bag of grocery that Molly had asked him to pick up on his way home, in his arm. Reaching out a shutting the door quietly due to force of habit, fully expecting Mrs Black to start shrieking at him. However he was greeted by a much more welcoming sound, that of his daughter laughing. He was never sure what it was, but there was something about his children's laughter that managed to breath life into him when he felt at his most wry. The boys laughter had changed so much over the years as there voices had changed, Ginny's however sounded the same as when she had been a little girl. Mr Weasley made his way toward the source of the noise, soon is daughters laugher was joined by another, a smoother, deeper infectious laugh.

"Do you give up Harry" He heard Ginny chuckle

"Never" Harry said slightly out of breath, shortly before his laughter rang out again. Mr Weasley walked into the living room and found himself laughing at the sight that befell him, his Daughter was sat on the lower back of her boyfriend (Thankfully her T-shirt had righted itself and was now resting mid thigh) tickling him mercilessly as Harry tried to get out of her grasp, trashing violently on the floor but being careful not to move to sharply to throw Ginny off and get her hurt, who was holding his arms behind his back with one hand and continuing to tickle him with the other hand.

"Ginivera Weasley" Mr Weasley chuckled, causing Ginny to stop tickling Harry, her head snapping up at her Father. She felt Harry break her grip easily, realizing for the first time how strong he was, causing her tummy to flip in a way that she really wished she wasn't feeling with her Father present. Harry wriggle from under Ginny and staggered to his feet.

"What have I told you about Bullying boys" Mr Weasley smiled

"Not to do it unless I know I'm going to win" Ginny smiled happily when she realised that she wasn't going to yelled at, happy to take Harry out stretched hand as he pulled her to her feet.

"Not quite" Mr Weasley smiled "but close enough, you alright there Harry" he asked, as Harry ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Yeah" Harry shrugged "Just had a slight head, floor situation"

"Don't have sympathy for him Dad" Ginny said putting her hands on her hips but smiling all the same "He bullied me first"

"I'm sure he did" Mr Weasley smiled "why don't you go up and get the other's up for breakfast, I need a quick word with Harry"

Harry gulped loudly, great here came someone else that though he was nothing but a raving pervert that only goal was to corrupt there daughter.

"O.k." Ginny said, turning to her Dad "But you had better be nice Daddy"

"Why wouldn't I be nice" Mr Weasley smiled, patting his daughter on her head "Now off you pop"

Ginny gave her Father a sceptical look, but turned and made her way out of the room, pausing short to stand on her tip toes and press a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Now come on Harry don't look so nervous I just wanted a quiet word with you before breakfast" Mr Weasley said "Come on have a seat" he said sitting down on the settee.

Harry shook himself, Ginny was right he was being stupid he'd faced far worse and survived. What did it matter that the Weasley's where the closet thing he had never had to family and he was slowly agitating each and everyone of them. Harry took a deep breath making his way over and sitting down next to Mr Weasley on the settee.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything Mr Weasley. Ginny and me where just messing about"

"Don't be silly" Mr Weasley chuckled "You didn't offend me, in fact it was quite nice to hear my daughter laughing again, she's hasn't done much of it in the past few months. She's a sneaky little devil that one, always has been, could give Fred and George a run for there money"

"Yes" Harry smiled "She could"

"What I wanted to talk to you about was Scrimgeour" Mr Weasley said

"The Minister" Harry said "What about him"

"Just that he's planning to have a word in your ear, come your appearation test that and there's going to be enough press at the ministry that day to sink a battle ship" Mr Weasley said

"Bloody brilliant" Harry groaned leaning back. "Is there anything that I can do about it"

"I don't think so Harry, other than keeping your head down and not saying a word" Mr Weasley said "The minister's determined that the public thinks that your on his side even if your not"

"And your sure there's nothing I can do about it" Harry asked

"Sorry son" Mr Weasley shook his head

"Great" Harry sighed "Well thanks for the heads up any way Mr Weasley"

"There something else Harry" Mr Weasley said "We've found your relatives"

"Oh" was all Harry said, he had asked Mr Weasley privately shortly after his recovery at The Burrow if it was possible if there was anyway in finding out where they were, it wasn't like he missed them or anything in fact he had been waiting for the day that he would finally say goodbye to them all of his life, yet they were still in danger, they were his only living family and although Harry was sure that Voldmorte was sure to know how much they all hated him that wasn't to stop him targeting them. No has much Harry hated to admit it, he just couldn't live with knowing that he hadn't been able to warn them what could well be coming. It had been so hectic over the past few weeks that that had been the last thing he was expecting to hear "Are they o.k."

"There fine Harry" Mr Weasley reassured him "They had rented a house in Devon, I know a bloke that works in muggle government down there, managed to get there address"

"I bet they loved that" Harry smirked

"I don't think they were very happy to see me no" Mr Weasley smiled "Anyway I've managed to convince them to move back to Privet drive, we can offer them more protection up there and I don't think that Voldmort is likely to attack there now, not when he knows you've moved on" Mr Weasley said

"Thanks Mr Weasley" Harry smiled

"Not a problem" Mr Weasley smiled "There was however one condition for the Dursley insisted on before agreeing to move back and that was that under no circumstance did you move back in with them"

"Fine by me" Harry smirked, what in gods name would make them think that he would actually want to.

"You've done the right thing Harry" Mr Weasley said "Whatever happens now at least you can say that"

"Yeah" Harry shrugged "Thanks again Mr Weasley"

"Your Welcome" Mr Weasley smiled "now lets get some breakfast shall we and I don't think there's any need to mention any of this to Molly, it would just get her worked up"

"Of course" Harry shrugged

"That a lad" Mr Weasley smiled, clasping Harry shoulder "No need to get her riled up for nothing"

"course not" Harry smiled, following Mr Weasley as he made his way down into the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Ron Weasley was busy tidying up the study a few hours later, under his mother's orders and Hermione's supervision which consisted on her yelling at him that he was doing everything wrong. He temper was a fraying point now after days of her being on his back and snapping his head off constantly. Ron was not one that founding keeping his temper in check easy but he knew that it bothered Hermione that they argued so much. He was trying to be a better person, someone that deserved her love, yet he wasn't sure it was working, as he tired to stay calm and keep his temper in check, Hermione seemed to be losing her's more and more.

"Your doing it wrong Ronald" Hermione said firmly

"I'm sweeping Hermione there's only one way to do it" Ron said biting back a revolt.

"Your just moving it around the room Ron, not getting rid of it" Hermione said firmly.

"If I'm so useless why don't you just do it" Ron said angrily

"Fine I will" Hermione said snatching up her wand, pointing it the pile on dust of the floor giving her wand a flick the dust disappeared "See" she added smugly.

"Well as I'm so bloody useless, I'll just sit here and let you do it all" Ron said, throwing himself on the settee.

"You will not" Hermione said her hands on her lips "If you think that I'm doing this all on my own you can think again"

"I'm just a useless lump right so just get on with it" Ron said angrily

"Excuse me" Hermione said angrily "And who do you think your talking to"

"You" Ron snapped

"I'm not your slave you know, your Mother asked you to clean up this place not me. I'm just trying to help"

"No your just trying to Piss me off" Ron said angrily, jumping up from the settee, his temper finally getting the better of him. He had been trying so bloody hard to be a better person and yet Hermione was determined not to let that happen.

"I most certainly am not" Hermione Granger said firmly, folding her arms over her chest "It's not my fault that you didn't know what you were doing"

"I knew what I was doing" Ron said firmly "Don't you think that I know how to bloody sweep a floor, if I'm that much of a loser why do you even bother"

"Your not a loser" Hermione said firmly.

"Well you could have fooled me" Ron spat out "Everything I've done in the past bloody week you've picked fault at"

"No I haven't" Hermione said becoming defensive.

"Yes you have" Ron said "I don't know why I even bother trying to be better"

"Being better at what annoying me" Hermione smirked

"AT TRYING TO KEEP MY TEMPER" Ron yelled "AT TRYING NOT TO BE A JEALOUS GIT WHENEVER I THINK ABOUT YOU WRITING TO BLOODY KRUM AND KNOWING THE SECOND I SCREW UP HE'S GOING TO BE TRYING TO WORM HIS WAY BACK IN"

"I DON'T WANT KRUM" Hermione shouted, equally as loud as Ron had something that shocked him, Hermione had always been argumentative and feisty but she usually she used smart remarks instead of pure volume which was usually the way that Ron got his point across. "AND MAYBE I AM TRYING TO PISS YOU OFF"

"What the bloody hell are you on about" Ron asked totally confused.

"I LIKE IT WHEN YOU'RE A JEALOUS GIT AND LOSE YOUR TEMPER" Hermione yelled.

"ALL YOU DO IS YELL AT ME TO GROW UP" Ron yelled back

"YEAH WELL I DON'T WANT YOU TO GROW UP I WANT YOU TO CARE"

"I do care" Ron said shocked

"WELL YOU COULD HAVE FOOLED ME" Hermione said loudly "YOU JUST AGREE WITH ME, LIKE YOU DON'T CARE WHAT I THINK ANY MORE"

"That doesn't even make any sense" Ron said

"YES IT DOES" Hermione shrieked "YOU'RE AN INSENSITIVE GIT YOU KNOW THAT"

Ron marched over to Hermione grabbing her arms that were still crossed over her chest, pulling her against him.

"I don't just care I fucking love you" Ron said firmly before mashing his mouth against hers, he wasn't quite sure what was going on, he wasn't one to act on his feelings like that, he was not a man of action that was very much Harry department, yet he was doing it. Hermione didn't know weather or not to slap Ron or snog him senseless as she stood there shell shocked, pressed firmly against him, his tongue plunged deep into her mouth and she was torn between feeling greatly offered and completely turned on. For the first time in her life she understood completely what Ginny was talking about when she talked about feeling the fire burning within her, it wasn't that she had never _wanted_ Ron she had, she had spent most to the past few years dreaming about him. Yet she had never WANTED him the way she did now, she loved Ron and of course she had thought about taking there relationship to the next level, but she was never one to rush things, she wanted to research the subject more, talk to Ginny more to know what to expect and to perfect the charm. Yet at the moment she didn't care. Without even knowing it, with out even realising what she was doing, she kissing him back, her hands raking at his back.

Ron didn't have a clue what the hell had gotten into his girlfriend but found himself not really care, as he pushed against her causing them to slam hard against the rickety book shelves, books being knocked to the floor. Hermione tore her mouth away from his and he was sure she was going to yell at him for taking advantage of her or even worse slap him, yet she did neither in fact she did something that up to a few weeks ago he would have thought to be very un-Hermione like, she broke the kiss long enough to tear his t-shirt over his head, before fusing her mouth with his own once more. Her hands were now raking at the smooth skin of his back and now his own her busy trying to rid her of her own blouse, without much success, his fingers fumbling at the small buttons. Hermione groan in frustration, pulling her hands away from where they had been clawing at Ron's chest, working the small buttons open with ease. She actually gasped out loud as his bare skin finally came into contact with her own. Ron moved his kisses to her neck as she arched herself into him, there hips grinding together, things had gotten hot and heavy between them before but never like this, he felt like he was on fire but in a good way, a very good way. Ron's hands moved up to cup Hermione Breasts and although her chest had been press firmly against his only a moment ago, he had not notice before that she had not been wearing a bra.

"Oh my god" Hermione gasped, in alarm

"I know" Ron groaned, moving his hand to undone her skirt, not picking up on Hermione's tone.

"No" Hermione said firmly, pushing at Ron's shoulders as he continued to kiss her neck "There's someone coming"

"What" Ron said dumbfounded, looking up at her and sure enough like everything else in life she was right, he could hear footsteps outside the door. They looked at each other alarmed, wondering just how little time they had.

"Where's my Top" Hermione asked frantically, searching the floor

"I don't know you were the one that took it off" Ron said alarmed

"BLOODY HELL" A voice came from the doorway, the door having been felt fully open this entire time.

"HARRY" Hermione shrieking, trying to cover herself up the best that she could, her cheeks blushing furiously as were Harry's, who had snapped his hands over his eyes as soon as he realised what he had walked in on, not before getting an eye full of Hermione chest.

"What are you doing up here" Ron said, instinctively stepping in front of Hermione to shield her. Hermione bent down and retrieved her blouse from the floor near Ron's foot, both of them not seeing it in their hast.

"Your Dad said he could tidy the kitchen on his own, so I came up here to get my book. Sorry I didn't know you were…em…doing stuff" Harry said, his eyes still covered.

"Harry" Hermione said more calmly this time, causing Harry to look through the gap in his fingers, carefully. Seeing that Hermione as now wearing clothes once more and Ron was busy pulling his t-shirt back over his head, Harry pulled his hand away from his eyes but keep his glance cast downwards.

"So" Harry said, noticing something vaguely book shaped on the table that had been pushed up against the wall near the door while the floor was being swept. Harry made a lunge for it, wanting to get as far away from this embarrassing, slightly revolving and incredibly hilarious situation as quickly as possible, hitting his leg rather painfully on the table leg. "Now I've got my book" Harry winced slightly "I'll leave you to…err you know…em bye" Harry said, hurrying from the room.

Realising that they were alone in the room together once again, Ron and Hermione shot away from each other, the heat of the moment well and truly extinguished by the arrival of Harry at such a critical time, both a little annoyed and grateful at the same time for his appearance. Leaving behind sheer embarrassment (and a little bit of Frustration). Things had gotten out of hand very quickly and although they both loved each other very much Hermione wasn't sure they were ready for that yet. Hermione took a deep calming breath as she bent down and began to gather the books that they had knocked off in there passion, she glanced over her shoulder at Ron, who had started sweeping the floor again the second that Harry had left the room. His t-shirt was on back to front and she could see that his ears where red from embarrassment and the back of his neck flushed with arousal (something that had always happened ever since they had first started seriously snogging), his t-shirt was pulled down as far as it would go, trying to hide what she had felt against her moments before Harry had walked in, the combination of that mental image and the fact that her neck was still wet from his trail of kisses caused Hermione to give an involuntary shudder for reasons she knew not. Make a mental note to lay of her NEWTS for a few days and research something that might come in a lot more useful in the weeks to come, starting with talking to Ginny.

Harry made his way up to his bedroom aiming to get as far away as possible from the scene that he had just witness, he climbed the stairs trying to shake the images of a barley clad Hermione and Ron out of his head, knowing the next time he saw the pair of them there was no way he would be able to keep a straight face. Never again would Ron be able to accuse him of corrupting Ginny because it was more than clear that Ron was doing his fair share of corrupting himself. Harry stepping into his bedroom, pausing in the doorway as he saw Ginny bent looking in his trunk.

"What are you doing here" Harry smiled, he wasn't quite sure what it was but whenever he saw this woman she just made him smile.

"Mum decided that she could finish the beds on her own, so she sent me up to pack" Ginny said, continuing to rummaging through Harry's trunk, before slamming it and looking under the bed.

"What are you looking for" Harry smirked.

"My Healer's terminology" Ginny said frustrated.

"Forth from the top on the desk" Harry smiled, throwing himself on the bed, tossing the book that he still had in his hand from the study on the bed next to him.

"You must be the only bloke I know that actually keeps books where there meant to be" Ginny said, getting up from the floor and heading towards the desk.

"Yeah well years of Hermione yelling at me for mistreating books has finally done the trick" Harry smiled

"Yeah that and not having to share a room with my pig of a brother" Ginny said, moving away the large volumes that Harry was mid way through reading to find her book.

"It's not that bad" Harry chuckled

"Please Ron's room should have it's own health warning" Ginny said turning her head and smiling at Harry, who was lied back on the bed, his head propped up on the head board.

"So you nearly done packing" Harry asked

"Almost" Ginny shrugged "Just waiting for a few more things to come out of the wash and then I'm done"

"Speaking of which, am I likely to get any of my clothes back before you leave" Harry smiled pretending to be put out, the truth of the matter was he thought that she looked incredibly sexy in his over sized clothes.

"I can promise not to steal any more" Ginny smile cheekily.

"I suppose that's the best I'm going to get" Harry smiled

"Don't you think I look pretty" Ginny asked with a joking pout, throwing herself on the bed in front of Harry, kneeling on the mattress. Harry laughed looking at Ginny's pouting face, her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, some of her hair had come lose and was framing her face perfectly, she wore his school shirt and a pair of denim shorts, she had tide the bottom of the shirt in a knot and had rolled sleeves up to her elbows so that they didn't get in the way as she packed.

"You look very pretty" Harry smiled, leaning forward and cupping the Ginny's face before planting a quick peck on her lips causing Ginny to smile "Although you've got me wondering"

"About?" Ginny smiled wrapping her arms around Harry neck.

"Weather or not you can see my nibbles through that shirt" Harry said

"Harry" Ginny said in mock offence, playfully shoving him "Git"

"What" Harry smiled "They were peeking at me"

"You know you used to be such a sweet boy" Ginny smiled, folding her arms in front of her teasingly

"And you used to be a sweet little girl" Harry smiled cheekily, pulling her arms away from her chest and wrapping his arms around her torso "Things change"

"I guess they do" Ginny smiled, her arms going back around Harry's neck "Still I'm not sure that you would be quite this cheeky if one of my brother's where in the room"

"If one of your brother's where in the room there's no way that they would let you wear that shirt" Harry smiled

"But then I wouldn't have anything to wear" Ginny smiled innocently.

"Umm" Harry said thoughtfully, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Ginny's neck, smelling the flowery scent of her perfume and the slight whiff of apples from her shampoo "I guess that wouldn't be too bad"

"Why thank you Mr sensitivity" Ginny smirked "If you're trying to make it easier for me to leave tonight, I've got to tell you Mr Potter it's pretty easy as it is"

"You know you can't live without me" Harry smiled into Ginny's neck.

"I still say your are getting very big headed" Ginny said, pulling Harry's head away from her neck and pecking his lips "And who exactly was it that was begging for a kiss not 2 hours ago"

"That was because you weren't playing fair" Harry pointed out.

"You didn't seem to be complaining at the time" Ginny smiled

"That's because you were sat on top of me" Harry said kissing Ginny's cheek "Rational thought kind of goes out of my head whenever you do that"

"Umm" Ginny said an evil though coming to her head "And what about when I do this" reaching behind her she removed Harry's hands from they had been resting at the small of her back, moving them so that his hand rested on her breasts. Harry swallowed visibly what the hell was she trying to do to him, the images of what he had seen in the study was now long gone from his mind, he could truly say that every thought rational or otherwise was gone.

"What's going through that head of yours now Potter" Ginny smiled, crooking her head to one side, Harry continued to sit dazed, his eyes staring unblinkingly at his own (unmoving) hands. It was only the sound of his girlfriends girlish giggles that pulled him from his thoughts

"I guess that answers my question" Ginny giggled again, she was briefly aware of the fact that Harry's hands where moving and the next she was falling backwards, squeaking as her back came into contact with the mattress and before she could ask Harry why the hell he had pushed her, she had her answer as his mouth came into hungry contact with her own.

Harry James Potter had once thought that it was the most annoying sound in the world, giggling that was. It used to bore throw him worse than one of Professor Binns endless History of magic lectures, no it was the equivalent to nails being pulled across a chalk board to Harry, something that made him cringe and unfortunately it also seemed to follow him where he went. Yet there was something about Ginny's that didn't make his skin crawl or his teeth grind, no if fact the only effect that they had on him was to cause a unusual (although not unpleasant) tug in his stomach and the sudden need to snog her senseless, which he was taking great pleasure in doing. Ginny gave a low groan that seemed to vibrate through her body and into Harry's due to there closeness, causing him to kiss her more deeply. Harry had come to rest between Ginny's legs as he had lunged at her, supporting his weight on one elbow and knee, using his free hand to thrust his fingers into her hair, that was becoming dangerously lose. Ginny pulled her mouth away from Harry's briefly just long enough to pulled a much needed lung full of air, before pulling Harry's head (who had been busy peppering kisses across her collar bone) to meet hers once more, her knees coming up to cradle Harry's hips, pulling him closer to her all the time. Harry wasn't thinking at that moment, he was feeling. Feeling the softness of Ginny's lips against his, the velvetyness of her tongue duelling with his own, the feeling of her silky smooth hair sliding throw his finger. He loved the feeling of her hands raking as his back, her bitten uneven fingernails scraping at his skin. Both hands coming to rest on his backside briefly as she pushed his hips roughly into hers, grinding hers against his own, causing the monster inside Harry's chest to purr and him to expel a moan from somewhere deep in his throat. Harry was completely court up, completely intoxicated by the petite Red-head underneath him, he was drunk on her scent, addicted to her touch and as he felt her hands move around his bottom to work the zipper at the front of his jeans the monster in his chest seemed be doing back flips. With self-control that he didn't even know he possessed Harry captured Ginny's wrists pulling them away from his jeans, holding them over her head to stop her touching him at all, knowing that if she did his self-restrate would snap. Harry tore his lips away from Ginny, turning his attention to her neck not wanting to (or really being able to) brake full contact with her yet.

"What's wrong" Ginny sighed, turning her head to the side allowing Harry to continue peppering kisses along her rapidly beating pulse, his body now completely covering hers and she welcomed his weight on top of her.

"Too many Weasley's" Harry said huskily, planting a kiss on her cheek before looking up into her eyes and releasing her hands. He was of course right, now that that the Harry haze had shifted from her vision, she could hear her mother voice wafting through the quiet house greeting home Lupin from his meeting with McGonagall, asking if he had eaten. There was a loud clatter of what sounded like silverware being dropped on a wooden floor, followed my muffled apologies which could only mean that Tonks had decided to help her Dad in the Kitchen.

"Umm" Ginny said with a smile "you could be right"

"I wish I wasn't" Harry said, his eyes still incredibly dark, in the way that made Ginny want to do very naught things.

"So do I" Ginny smiled, rubbing her thumb across Harry's bottom lip, rubbing away the remains of her lip balm from his mouth, snogging Harry and being snogged by him was one of the best feelings in the world, however it did leave her lips champed and swollen, hence the reason for the lip balm.

"Applely" Harry smirked, smacking his lips

"Your such an idiot" Ginny chuckled

"Just don't ever get a terical tart one" Harry smiled, pecking her lips "Or I'll never be able to keep my lips to myself"

"That doesn't sound too bad" Ginny smiled, pecking his lips back "I'll be sure to tell Romina"

"Please don't" Harry pleaded "I still remember those chocolates"

"How could I forget" Ginny said, her hands coming up to stroke Harry's hair, her fingers smoothing his scalp "Poor Ron and I'm not talking about the poisoning"

"Not much of a Rominia fan I take it" Harry smiled

"Well she's certainly a Harry Potter fan" Ginny said firmly "But you seem to have a lot of those"

"Does that bother you" Harry said sitting up from Ginny

"Not really" Ginny said sitting up on her elbows, look through her knees where Harry was knelt, his hands rested on her knees. She was a little shocked at his sudden departure from her body "I reckon I could take them if they tried anything, no chocolates for you" Ginny smiled, causing Harry to chuckle "Besides" Ginny added "What can I say I used to be one of them"

"No you weren't" Harry said leaning in and kissing Ginny's nose "You've never wanted me for the same reason the other do"

"Other than you being devilishly hansom you mean" Ginny smiled

"You know what I'm talking about Gin" Harry said firmly "I don't know why…" Harry paused looking down at the bed sheet

"You don't know why what Harry" Ginny asked, sitting up farther on her elbows, watching Harry closing

"I don't know why you would put up with all this crap" Harry said firmly "I don't know why anyone would, especially for me"

"Because of all those stupid reckless things that you've done and all the stuff your going to do" Ginny said, reaching out and angling Harry's chin so that he was forced to look at her "Because your Brave and sweet and funny when your not brooding" Ginny smiled, seeing a faint smirk appear on Harry's face "Because your Harry and I love you and most importantly because you make me happy"

"All I've ever done is hurt you Gin" Harry said longingly.

"No Harry" Ginny smiled, rubbing his cheek "All you've ever done is love me and sometimes hurt comes with love, you should know that better than anyone" Ginny paused, watching as a whirlwind of emotions whirled in his bright green eyes, she knew that he was think about his Mum and Dad, about Sirius and Dumbledore, she had not meant to cause him pain by making him think of those he had lost but she needed him to understand "You hurt because you love Harry and so do I. Yes it's true that you've hurt me in the past but I think you more than make up for that and I would like to think that I make up for some of the hurt that you've been through"

"You do" Harry said firmly, touched that someone would fight so hard to be with him, especially considering that his relives had spent to much of his life fighting to get rid of him "Your mine, you're the only thing I've ever had of my own"

Ginny wanted to scold her boyfriend for being so possessive, she was after all a smart, feisty, independent woman that didn't belong to anyone. Yet she didn't really feel like there was anything wrong in belonging to Harry, after all she knew that he had not meant it to sound like he thought of her as his possession, he had meant that she was the only person that he had been able to love and not had them taken from him.

"What about me" Ginny joked, wanting to see the haunted look out of his eyes "I have to share you with Ron, the last thing I shared with Ron was my toy witches and wizards and he ended up treading on them" Ginny pouted

"Well I'll make sure not to get trodden on" Harry smiled

"You know" Ginny said, gripping Harry's t-shirt and pulling him back down on to her "We could just snog a bit, promise to be on my best behaviour" Ginny smiled, kissing the sensitive area under the his ear. Harry turned his head kissing her slowly before pulling away

"That would be great" Harry said with a smirk "If it wasn't for a little problem"

"And what would that be" Ginny smiled flirty, already knowing the answer. Harry knew her little game but was more than happy to play along, pressing himself into her more firmly, making her more than aware of the little problem that he was referring to.

"Umm, not so little" Ginny smiled seductively, leaning up to kiss Harry slowly.

"Thanks" Harry laughed after ending the kiss, moving away from Ginny fully sitting next to her on the bed.

"So what did my dad want to talk to you about" Ginny asked, finally sitting up also.

"Yeah you calling him Daddy kind of threw me" Harry smiled

"Well I'm his little girl after all" Ginny smiled "Now spill it"

"It would seem some of those Potter fan's that you were talking about earlier have discovered that I'm going to be at the ministry next week" Harry sighed

"And we have our wonderful minister to thank for that I'm guessing" Ginny said sarcastically

"Yep" Harry said "It looks like he's still determined to have me as his poster boy. According to your dad there's going to be loads of press there"

"You'd better hope that you pass then" Ginny smiled "otherwise that could be really embarrassing"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" Harry smirked

"And there's nothing that we can do" Ginny asked

"Nope" Harry sighed "I guess I'll just have to deal with it"

"I'm sorry Harry" Ginny said "I know you hate the press"

"It's not your fault" Harry smiled at Ginny "And it was going to happen sooner or later, I mean I've managed to avoided Scrimgeour all summer I had to run out of luck eventually"

"I guess" Ginny smiled "So what else aren't you telling me Mr Potter" she knew her boyfriend too well.

"O.k. I'll tell you but you can't get mad" Harry said turning so that he was facing Ginny.

"And why would I get mad" Ginny said firmly, already crossing her arms over her chest.

"I asked your Dad to track down my Aunt and Uncle" Harry sighed

"Why" Ginny said, her nostrils flaring, just thinking about Harry's relatives made her blood boil "You don't owe them anything, they've treat you like crap every day of your life. The only reason they had you in the house was to save there sorry necks and I can't believe that you even waste the time of day on them"

"Because there at risk Gin" Harry said "Look if I had a choice I'd never see them again, but I can't just leave them to deal with Voldmort alone"

"So Dad's found them then" Ginny asked still looking angry.

"Yeah in Devon" Harry said

"So your moving to Devon" Ginny asked

"No" Harry smiled "They've moved back to Privet Drive, in fact the only way that they agreed to it was if I promise not to move back in with them"

"Those ungrateful…" Ginny fumed, her temper boiling, Harry pressed a kiss on her hot cheek

"There that and more" Harry said "But just because I want them to be safe doesn't mean that I ever have to see them again. We know that there like Ginny but not everyone else does, there my family and that's all the Death Eater's care about, they'll use them as bait or kill them to get to me and I can't have any more people die because of me, even if it is them. Try to understand why I had to do this"

"I do" Ginny sighed "It just when ever I think about them my blood boils"

"Yeah well I'm not there biggest fan either" Harry smiled "I told your Dad I wouldn't mention any of this to your Mum"

"Please" Ginny said rolling her eyes "Like I tell Mum anything that she doesn't need to know. Your secretes safe with me"

"Thanks Gin" Harry smiled

"Just so you know if I ever come across your Aunt and Uncle there getting a piece of my mind and my wand" Ginny said firmly

"I wouldn't expect anything else" Harry smiled, lying back on the be. Ginny followed him, lying back on the mattress, her head on his chest. They lied there in silence for quite sometime, a comfortable silence that came with truly being contented with each other, so much so that Harry could feel himself drifting off to sleep. Ginny smiled seeing Harry's eyes drifted closed, his fingers playing with a piece of her hair that had come out of her bun, Harry sighed contently and Ginny was sorely tempered to stay there all day, however she could not ignore the pain in her back any longer. Ginny reached underneath her for the cause of her irritation, finding it she pulled it from under her, it was the book that Harry had returned to the room with. Harry felt Ginny shuffle at his side as he drifted somewhere between asleep and a wake, the sound of her laughter however brought him to full concerness

"What" Harry asked groggily, as Ginny sat up from him slightly

"Have you got something else to tell me Mr Potter" Ginny smiled

"What are you talking about" Harry said thoroughly confused. Ginny held the book up for Harry to see, rising a curious eyebrow.

"Pregnancy and home birth" Ginny smiled "Why would you need this Potter, is there something that your not telling me. Are you pregnant"

"Really funny" Harry said, taking the book off of Ginny and throwing it on the floor "It was the first thing I could get my hands on in the study and believe me I wasn't sticking around"

"Why what was going on" Ginny asked settling back down next to Harry.

"Lets just say you were right" Harry said, his hand going back up the play with her hair

"I'm always right" Ginny smiled "Now tell me what I was right about"

"Ron and Hermione" Harry smirked "Lets just say they weren't cleaning"

"Where they shagging" Ginny asked, clearly looking nauseated just thinking about it

"No" Harry said "But I think they might have if I hadn't walked in"

"I bet there loving _you_ at the moment" Ginny smiled

"Hey it's not my fault" Harry said defending himself "I just went to get my book and there where Hermione's boobs"

"What!!" Ginny said, suddenly sitting bolt up right

"What" Harry asked confused, sitting up too

"You looked" Ginny said shocked

"It didn't look so much as saw" Harry said trying to defend himself

"Right" Ginny smirked "and did you like what you saw" she asked, she didn't quite know what compiled her to do so, she knew that Harry was attracted to her, she had felt his attraction against her not 10 minutes ago, get the fact remind that she was not a well built in that area as some of the other girls, Hermione included. She was well aware of the sniggers and stares Lavender Brown got whenever she walked past a group of boys, something that she was sure that Hermione would get if it wasn't for the fact she refused to draw attention to her large chest. She had been cursed to short, petit frame with curves in all the worse places. She tried so much not to compare herself to others, but she found it difficult sometimes, today was one of those times. Hermione was tall, elegant and womanly, where as she still had the figure of a little girl. She had inherited her mother's large hips, why couldn't she have inherited her large breasts too.

"Please tell me we are not having this conversation" Harry said, flopping back on the bed.

"Well they are bigger than mine" Ginny said, crossing her arms over her chest

"Seriously" Harry chuckled, throwing a arm over his face "This is Hermione we're talking about"

"And what exactly is the matter with Hermione Granger" Ginny said forcefully, feeling the need to defend her best friend

"Nothing" Harry said, moving his arm and looking up at his girlfriend like she had gone clinically insane.

"So you were looking" Ginny said firmly.

"No" Harry said frustrated "I didn't look o.k. I just walked into the study and there she was topless, I covered my eyes as soon as I knew what was going on, you can ask Hermione. Now tell me what's going on with you"

"Nothings going on" Ginny sighed

"Hermione's like my sister Ginny, you know that" Harry said wrapping his arms around his reluctant girlfriend. "And the only boobs I want to see are yours"

"Yeah right" Ginny smirked, although she did relax back into his embrace "I'm not what you would call well built"

"And who says I want well built" Harry said

"Experience" Ginny said "You're a 17 year old, heterosexual male Harry, you like boobs"

"o.k. I'll give you that one" Harry smiled, pressing a kiss on Ginny's cheek "But I'm much rather see your's that Hermione's or Lavender's for that matter. I love your body even though I don't get to see it as often as I want to. I love everything about it, your built for speed, for flight"

"Ooo, so close" Ginny smiled "You were doing very well at compliment there Mr Potter until you got on about flying"

"What" Harry smiled "I love flying, you come a very close second"

"Git" Ginny laughed, hit Harry playfully on the shoulder.

"I meant what I said you know" Harry said, tugging a stray piece of hair behind her ear "You're the most beautiful person in the world to me"

"Thank you" Ginny smiled, feeling utterly stupid for letting her insecurities get the better of her "Not too bad yourself"

"Cheers" Harry laughed

"Your welcome" Ginny smiled, her arms going around his neck, pulling his head forward kissing him slowly, Harry ran his tongue smoothly along her bottom asking for permission to enter, Ginny opened her mouth allowing Harry to enter.

"GINNY" Mrs Weasely shouted up the stairs causing the couple to brake apart

"WHAT" Ginny yelled back, getting up from the bed, moving out of the room and to the stair case looking down

"I hope that your not distracting Harry up there" Mrs Weasely said from the entrance hall, looking up the stair case at her daughter on the top landing "He's got a lot of work to do"

"I was just asking him if he'd seen one of my book" Ginny said firmly

"And has he" Mrs Weasley asked, her hands on her hips

"He's looking now" Ginny said, crossing her arms. Harry got off the bed and moved over to the desk to where Ginny had left her book on the corner, going out onto the staircase to give it to her

"It this what you looking for" Harry said handing Ginny the book

"Thank you" Ginny said taking the book and rolling her eyes at the annoyingness of her mother

"Hello Harry dear" Mrs Weasley smiled at Harry "I'm just making a spot of lunch would you like something making"

"Thanks Mrs Weasley" Harry smiled "But I think I'm going to have a bit of a lie down if that's o.k."

"Of course, of course" Mrs Weasley said, making shooing motions with her hands "You most be exhausted, staying up to all hours reading. Come on you" Mrs Weasley said directing Ginny "Leave Harry to get some rest and help me with Lunch" Ginny rolled her eyes again, before starting down the stairs, Mrs Weasley smiled seeing that her daughter was doing as she was told

"I'll save you a sandwich dear" Mrs Weasley smiled before turning and heading toward the kitchen

"Thanks Mrs Weasley" Harry called out. Harry looked down seeing Ginny was now at the bottom, crossing her arms with fake sulkiness

"How come you get to go back to bed" Ginny pouted

"Because I'm so very tired" Harry smirked, leaning on the banister "That and I'm devilishly hansom"

Ginny stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend, before walking away. Harry laughed watching his girlfriend walk away before turning and re-entering his bedroom.

"Ginny" Hermione said hours later, jumping slightly as her best friend came into the room, she had been sat at the kitchen table for a while now, just staring off blankly into space. What had she been thinking, what had they been thinking, she should have never had started anything. They hadn't talked about what could have happened between the two of them in the study that day, it just wasn't something that they did, talk that was. It had taken Harry's outburst to get there feelings across to one another and as stupid as it sounded she had meant everything that she had said about loving the angry, jealous Ron, although she would never admit it to anyone else. The truth was the only time they ever truly understood what was going on with the other was when they were yelling at each other, she knew that it wasn't exactly the healthiest way to communicate within a relationship, but when he got jealous over the way another boy looked at her or got angry when the twins teased, it showed her in a very Ron way that he cared about her. Sometimes she just needed him to open up and not be the one that had to fix everything, to be the peace making in everything, sometimes she just needed to know that he was as scared about the future as she was, nervous about the new levels that there relationship seemed to be taking.

"You o.k." Ginny asked, opening the battered old fridge and digging into the small ice box at the top, pulling out a carton of ice-cream.

"What?…oh yes…I'm fine" Hermione said, Ginny's questions pulling her from her thoughts

"uh-hu" Ginny said sceptically, moving over to the cutlery draw and pulling out two spoons, before sitting down at the table across from Hermione, setting the tube in the middle of the table "I think you need this as much as I do" Ginny smiled, holding out a spoon to her. Hermione took the spoon from her friend with a grateful smile.

"You got changed" Hermione said noticing for the first time her friends appearance, she her hair up in bunches on the back on her head, she wore a black Cannon's t-shit with orange writing across it, she wore her favourite hipster jean that were getting rather tattered at the bottom.

"Mum didn't think that it was appropriate me wearing Harry's clothes" Ginny said rolling her eyes "Not that I haven't packed half of them into my trunk already" Ginny smiled, Hermione smirking. The girls sat in silence for quite some time, eating there ice-cream, before Hermione finally spoke

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, spooning the chocolate chip ice-cream into her mouth "Can I talk to you about something"

"Of course" Ginny said, swallowing what was in her mouth "I take it this has something to do with what went on in the study today"

"Harry told you" Hermione sighed, suddenly feeling very embarrassed

"I have my ways of getting information out of him" Ginny smiled

"I really don't think that he saw anything" Hermione said, she knew that Ginny was rather self-conscious about her breast size, she knew that Ginny was worried that one day soon one of those prettier girls that seemed to flock around Harry would one day snatch him away from her, but quite frankly she didn't have to worry. Harry was clearly smitten with her, not to mention that she was gorgeous.

"Actually he did" Ginny said biting her bottom lip "Sorry"

"Great" Hermione sighed, her cheeks flushing

"Did he really cover his eyes" Ginny smiled, Hermione nodded

"Aww" Ginny laughed "Poor Harry, your boobies scared him"

"Ginny" Hermione said out outraged, however she found herself trying to hold back her laughter

"Come on you've got to admit it's quite funny" Ginny smiled "in a embarrassing, humiliating way, I mean" Hermione gave Ginny a dirty look but continued to smiled throughout, happy that she had chosen to talk to Ginny about this.

"Now what's got you worried Hermione" Ginny asked

"Do you ever think that maybe you got into things too soon" Hermione asked, knowing fully well that Ginny would know that she was referring to sex.

"With Dean I do" Ginny shrugged "But not really with Harry"

"But you were with Dean far longer with before you…you know" Hermione said, stumbling across her words, feeling foolish that she couldn't say the word

"Got pelvic" Ginny suggested with a smirk, Hermione giving her a look

"I think it's what you are ready for" Ginny said "And if I'm completely honest with myself when I was with Dean I wasn't ready. I talked myself into it, convinced myself that it was the way to make everything right, that I'd feel closer to Dean somehow and forget how I felt for Harry"

"And did it" Hermione asked

"Not in the slightest" Ginny smirked "Me and Harry we're different you know" Ginny shrugged before carrying on "like it's always been us, I don't really know how to explain it, but it's like we've always been together and although it doesn't seem like it we did wait, I think if it was just about what the two of us wanted we would have gone at it under the oak tree by the lake that first night" Ginny blushed

"Do you think that you were more ready with Harry because you'd already been with Dean" Hermione asked

"Maybe" Ginny shrugged "All I know is that I was a million more times nervous with Harry than I ever was with Dean"

"How do you know when your ready" Hermione asked chewing on her bottom lip nervously, this was the thing she had really wanted to know

"I think you just know" Ginny said "I've always wanted Harry, in one way or another. God I've wanted to shag him since I was old enough to understand what shagging was all about, but I think the defining moment was when I realized that I didn't just want him but I needed him. Like I needed to be with him, I needed to show him how much I loved him and how close I wanted to be with him"

"When I was upstairs with Ron" Hermione said "It was like I was on fire, like if I didn't touch him or kiss him I would exploded and then Harry came in"

"And" Ginny asked

"Then it was different" Hermione said "I still wanted to but I couldn't help but think that we were going too fast. We don't communicate at all Ginny, we don't talk all we do is yell and I know that's just Ron's way of expressing himself but I need him to talk to me sometimes"

"Men just don't open up" Ginny said "At least the ones I know. If you want Ron to tell you what he's thinking then your going to have to take it to him at least for now. Ron's got this naive idea of how people are meant to act, girls are meant to be meek and timid and boys are meant to be rough and manly. Like I said to you before men in my family just don't do well expressing themselves it just the way it is. You've just got to gradually faze out the yelling and start talking"

"Thanks Gin" Hermione smiled, understanding a little more what had to be done, if she wanted Ron to talk to her than she was going have to start talking to him too, tell him what she was feeling.

"That's o.k. 'Mione" Ginny smiled, hearing the term of endearment that she only normally allowed Harry to use "Anything I can do to help"

The girls continued to eat there ice-cream, discussing more pleasant and slightly less embarrassing subjects, they were busy talking about Ginny's plans to move into a flat with Luna was they had finished school or maybe a small tersest house if they could afford it. Hermione never being out do in preparation already had her eye out for areas that she would be happy to live, having been save quite a while for her deposited for her own place, not to mention she already had her eye out for possible job opportunity's.

"I've told you mate there's no point" Harry said coming into the kitchen, effectively putting a stop to the girls conversation, they watched as Ron entered the kitchen closely behind "I'm not even sure we're going to have enough people to put together a team yet" Harry said, pulling open the fridge pulling out two small bottles of orange juice, keeping one for himself and throwing the other to Ron.

"All I'm saying is we should be practicing, you've got the proper kit and everything" Ron said, sitting down at the table, carrying on the conversation, it was perfectly clearer that either of the boys were willing to give up there heated to discussion to greet the girls.

"Yeah" Harry smirked, jumping up to sit on the counter top "I can really see that going down well with you Mum, besides I'm stuck here all summer aren't I. There's no use in doing it before we knew there's actually going to be a team" grasping Ginny as she moved to put away the ice-cream, pulling her close to him so that she was stood between his legs

"Of course there's going to be a team" Ron said firmly, twisting the seal on the bottle top firmly "we're only a few players down, I mean we've got a keeper and a chaser not to mention you're the best seeker Gryffindor ever had, that's including Charlie"

"A few" Harry smirked, completely ignoring Ron's comment about his seeking skill, there was no way he could be as good as Charlie everyone had said that Charlie had been good enough to play for England "Try four Ron, we've defiantly got Katie's place to fill, not to mentions our beaters are underage and it seem really unlikely that there parents will let them come back and God knows about Damzia. Ginny's a brilliant chaser but even she can't play all three positions"

"We could all take an extra position that way if anyone's off ill or anything we can play around it" Ron said thoughtfully

"How many positions do you want me to play" Harry smiled, trying to imagine himself trying to play seeker, chaser and beater all at the same time "look mate, why don't we see what we can do when we get back to Hogwarts, in the mean time I'll try and find time to devise some new moves"

"Yeah alright" Ron shrugged knowing that Harry was right "I'll see what I can come up with too"

"Well now that's done with" Ginny smiled, trying her head to look at Harry "Hi"

"Hi" Harry smiled

"Oh so you do know that me and Hermione are here" Ginny smiled

"Course" Harry shrugged "We were just in the middle of an important discussion"

"About Qudditch" Hermione smirked

"I'm with Hermione on this one" Ginny said "As much as I love Quidditch there is more important things in the world"

"Like" Harry teased

"Like my 16th birthday" Ginny smiled "Sweet 16 on all that"

"Yeah right" Ron smirked, causing his sister to give him a dirty look

"You can talk" she said firmly before turning back to Harry "you'll be there right"

"I'll see what I can do" Harry told her sincerely, kissing Ginny's cheek. Ginny nodded understanding that he was making a promise to be no matter what he had to do, Ginny's arm moved up to play with the soft hair at the base of Harry's neck, turning her head so that she as facing him, as he came up from kissing her cheek. There faces millimetres apart, there eyes connecting, tell them all they needed to know about each other, they would be together when they could and until they saw each together again they would be missing the other. Ginny planted a lone, slow kiss on her lovers lips and smiled noticing that the taste of her apple lip balm still lingered on them.

"Come on" Ginny said, stepping out of Harry's embracing, taking his hand and pulling him from the counter top "I want to talk to you"

"But I like where I was" Harry pouted in mock protest as he allowed himself to be pulled from the room

"Mum'll be back soon you know" Ron said firmly after his sister, Mrs Weasley along with her husband and Charlie had already appreated to The Burrow with everyone's luggage, they were busy double checking the wards around the property before returning to gather the others

"Then she'll have to wait won't she" Ginny said calmly finally managing to pull Harry out of the room.

"Brat" Ron mumbled under his breath, watching Ginny leave the room.

"Ron" Hermione said softly, causing Ron to jump about a mile, his head snapping around to Hermione looking at her wide eyed "Can I have a drink of that please" Hermione asked, successfully not laughing at her boyfriends obvious shock that she was there

"Wh…what?" Ron asked, stumbling over his words

"Your orange juice" Hermione said patently "can I have some please"

"Yeah yeah…course" Ron said handing her the bottle

"Thank you" Hermione smiled taking a sip from the bottle, eyeing up her boyfriend trying to figure out what type mood he was in "About earlier…" Hermione started but was soon cut off by Ron

"I know I'm a pig o.k. you don't have to say it" Ron said dramatically, putting his head in his hands "I didn't mean to push you into anything, I just got a bit over…excited"

"So did I Ron" Hermione said firmly "You weren't pushing me into anything"

"I wasn't" Ron asked innocently, looking up

"No, you weren't" Hermione said blushing slightly "I was enjoying myself, I just think that maybe we were rushing things a little bit" Ron stayed silent but nodded "I'm just not sure that I'm ready to take things to that level just yet, it has nothing to do with you Ron honestly it's just me"

"No it's not" Ron said quietly "It's me too, I do want to…you know" his ears turning blood red "It's just upstairs is the closet I've ever been to…you know and it kind of scared me shitless"

"Me too" Hermione smiled "I know I want to be with you Ron, I want you to be my first" Hermione blushed

"(cough) me too" Ron said clearing his throat loudly, his ear turning red once more

"But I don't want us to rush into anything and ruin everything because I really do care about you" Hermione said her voice cracking

"I care about you too" Ron said reaching across the table and take her hand

"I just need you to talk to me Ron" Hermione said softly "just tell me how you feel about things sometimes. All we do is yell at each other and I know I was the reason that you lot your temper but I felt like you didn't want me any more, it's the only way we actually get our feelings across is by screaming at one another. You and Lavander where a lot more public about how you felt for one another" Hermione said "Do you want me to be more like that? I could kiss you more, I front of people I mean"

"No" Ron said firmly, tightening his grip on her hand "I know you're not comfortable with that and either am I"

"But you and Lavander" Hermione chocked, tears coming down her face, a tight vice seemed to grip around Ron's heart, guilt washing over that he had made her cry.

"I…" Ron said

"I could be more like her" Hermione cried "I could try, if that's what you want"

"I want you" Ron said firmly "I have more respect for you than that. Your beautiful and clever and brave and graceful and I've love you, have always loved you. I…" Ron paused, looking down at the table "I shouldn't have treat Lavander the way I did, I wanted to show you that other people wanted me if you didn't and that's why I would snog her in the Common room or attack her at dinner. I've got more resect for you than that 'Mione"

"So you don't want me to be more like Lavander" Hermione asked, wiping the tears from her face with the back of her sleeve.

"Christ no" Ron smiled "she's bloody annoying and what the hell was that Christmas present was about"

"I thought that it was quite sweet Wron-wron" Hermione smiled

"Don't start" Ron said rolling his eyes "I'll try" Ron said seriously

"You'll try what" Hermione asked

"That talking stuff" Ron said "You know about my feelings and junk" Hermione laughed

"What?" Ron chuckled "I'm trying"

"I know" Hermione smiled "Thank you. I'll try too, not to be as bossy"

"Why change a habit of a life time" Ron smiled

"Ron" Hermione said outraged, Ron just smiled.

"Just telling you what I feel babe" Ron smirked

"The names Hermione not babe and your right you are a pig" Hermione scolded, before her face broke into a viviode smile that was usually reserved for the when she got top marks in class "But you're my pig" she said leaning over the table to kiss Ron.

"Too right" Fred smirked coming into the kitchen have obviously having heared the last sentence.

"Awww ickle Hermione and Ronnie-kins getting all cosy" George smiled, coming into the kitchen also "Aren't they cute Gred"

"Sure are Feorge" Fred smiled "I think I hear wedding bells"

"Sod off" Hermione said loudly, causing the twins to give her a rather impressed look

"I do believe you've been a bad influence on her Ronnie-kins" George smiled "Good on you mate"

"Can we help you" Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest

"Yeah I thought that you'd moved back to the shop" Ron asked.

"We have" Fred moaned "Mum wanted us to help you lot get back home, she's gone completely mentle"

"Don't mind him" George smirked "He's just in a fowl mood cause he's missing quality time with Angie to be here"

"How quality" Ron smirked

"Ron" Hermione said shocked, slapping her boyfriend on the arm

"What I'm only asking" Ron said, rubbing his arm.

"The best little brother" George said patting his brother on the shoulder as his sat down at the table next to Ron "The best"

"oooo, bad luck" Ron laughed at Fred.

"Yeah well where's the other two, so we can get out of here" Fred said, checking his watch, knowing that Angelina was not one to take lateness lightly not that he hadn't warned her but still she was not a woman to cross

"Ginny wanted to talk to Harry about something" Hermione supplied

"Talking, right" George laughed

"What?" Ron asked

"Come on Ronnie-kins" Fred smiled, sitting down at the table himself "You know our little sister as well as we do and if you think all there doing is talking then your as much as a Prat as Percy"

"Bloody hell!!" Ron said loudly jumping up from his seat, however Hermione was only a second behind him

"Sit down Ronald" Hermione said firmly

"But 'Mione" Ron whine

"But nothing SIT" Hermione said her hands on the hips and a look on her face that clearly showed she meant bussiness. Ron flopped back down on his chair defeated, causing the twins to laugh

"Your so whipped man" George laughed

"I'm going to make sure I have everything" Hermione said matter of factly "And if anyone of you make the slightest attempt to go looking for Harry and Ginny, then I'll just have to tell her what the pair of you have been saying about her"

"Now, now sweet gentle Hermione" George smiled sweetly "You would never do something so evil would you"

"Just watch me" Hermione said firmly "See how much quality time you have with Angelina when Ginny's cursed _it _off" she smirked at Fred before turning on her heels and leaving the room.

"She can be quite scary when she wants to be can't she" Ron said cocking an eyebrow at his brothers, who just nodded mutely completely lost for words _"Bloody brilliant though" _he added to himself with a smile.

Meanwhile Harry had found himself being dragged through all the rooms on the ground floor before being hurried into the laudray room that was tucked away in the far corner of the house. Ginny pushed him inside before closing the door behind her, Harry found himself wedged between the old shaking washing machine and the wall of the small room.

"What's going on G…" was all Harry got out before Ginny launched herself at her boyfriend, Harry staggered backwards slightly a the shock of having his lips being forced upon so roughly. Ginny ravished his mouth with hers and although Harry was very much enjoying it he couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into her. His arms came around her waist pulling her closer to him, Ginny purred and allowed herself to be pulled flush up against Harry, she could feel his heart beat wildly against his chest throw his thin t-shirt, causing her own heart to flutter wildly. She had honestly come here to talk to Harry, to ask him why he had been so distant over time that they had been a 12 Grammould Place together, no matter how many times she told herself that she was being stupid there was still that tiny voice in the back of her head that was telling her that Harry was just trying to find the right time to end it. And she was going to talk to him, she was going to pull away from him and tell him everything that she need him to know and she was going to be strong and if he told her it was over she was going to walk away with her head held high and her dignity in tact. She really was going to pull away, she was honestly, she just needed a few more minutes.

Harry heard Ginny purr and felt the creature in his chest rise again for what felt like the millionth time today, he hands moved from the waist trace there way up her body slowly until there were cradling her face, Harry groaned finding it almost torture that he was not able to run his fingers throw her hair at the moment, if he had his way Ginny would never wear her hair pulled back, then again if he had his way Ginny would never wear anything. He knew that something was the matter with Ginny, he knew that she really did want to talk to him, otherwise why would she had made should a fuss out of being alone with him. Yes it was true that they did enjoy snogging in privet but that didn't stop Ginny happily snogging him in front of her family either, although Harry knew that she simply wanted to kiss him in those times, he knew that she also liked to piss her brothers off and he was more than willing to help her get one over on them. Harry groaned in protested as he felt her start to pull away, he moved his hand to the back to her head, holding it still as he deepened the kiss once more, hearing Ginny give a whimpered of surrender, he moved his hands back down to her waist. Thinking how stupid he had been to put a stop to things earlier, not thinking about the fact that Hermione and Ron where only a few rooms away or the fact that her parents and older brother where due back any minute to take her home, all Harry was focused on at the moment was the woman in his arms and how much he needed her. Harry straightened his back (always having to hunch a little to kiss her, due to her small frame), picking her up, wanting to feel her flush against him. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist supporting and lifting her weight with ease, hers were around his neck her fingers buried in his unruly hair. Unfortunately the moment did not last long, as Harry temple came into contact with the corner of the shelf on the wall by his head, that held washing powder and every magical stain remover made to man.

"Owww" Harry moaned into Ginny's mouth, as stars danced into his vision, first he smacked his head on the floor and now this, he knew love was meant to hurt but this was getting bloody ridicules. Ginny chuckled against Harry's lips, before pulling away. Harry allowed her to pecking him on the lips one more time before she slowly slid down his body, until her feet were once again on the floor. Ginny tugged her t-shirt back over her pink lace bra with a slight smirk on her face 'When did that happen' Harry thought to himself, 'around the time that happened' Harry smirked, looking down and noticing that his jeans were unbuttoned yet again, she really did have sneaky fingers

"I guess Charlie's right about us being alone" Harry said flashing Ginny a smile, before looking down to re-do the buttons of his jean and to do up his belt

"I guess" Ginny said, tilting Harry's head so that she could see where the shelf had hit it, an area of red surround a small purple bruise. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist pulling her close to him again, his other hand moving to pulled Ginny's hand away from the side of his head

"It's going to bruise" Ginny said feebly, as Harry brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles

"What's going on Gin" Harry asked.

"I want to talk to you" Ginny sighed

"O.k." Harry said, pressing a kiss on the underside of her wrist

"And I need you to keep your mouth shut until I'm done" Ginny said, looking up at Harry who simply nodded, dropping her hand and stood back a little leaning against the washing machine his arms folded over his chest. She knew that was just how he stood, he never know what to do with his arms, yet at the moment his stance made her feel uncomfortable, he was trying to read her, trying to work out what was wrong with her and quite frankly she found it unnerving

"Harry…" Ginny started stepping closer to him and weather or not Harry had picked up on her uncertainly or weather he had taken the fact that she had stepped closer to him as a sign that she wanted to be held, either way she didn't care, as he uncurled his arms and wrapped them around her once more and she hated to admit she somehow felt more confident in herself "I need you to tell me what's going on with you. You've been acting really weird and distant lately and don't try to lie to me and deny it" Ginny said, seeing Harry's mouth open to protest "I know you Harry and I know that there something going on and I can't help but wonder…" Ginny paused her throat suddenly feeling thick, her eyes stinging with unshed tears, she took a deep breath and swollen to lump in her throat before speaking up again

"I can't help but wonder if it's me" Ginny said, looking into Harry's eyes, he's eyes blazing and his brows scrunched in confusion, Ginny's finger shot to Harry's lips to stop him from opening his mouth to argue. "Don't start" Ginny said firmly "I know you love me Harry. I know you do, but there's still this little voice inside my head that keeps telling me that sooner or later your going to push me away again or worse your going to chose someone else and if your going to do that I need to know now before I get too used to this, before I fall in love with you even more and it's too hard to lose you. I want to know if the reason that your acting all weird is because your trying to find the right time to brake up with me" Ginny took a deep breath, studying her boyfriends face, trying to identify the look in his eyes, then it hit her what she saw reflected in the pity. Pity was not something that boded well with her.

"Got it" Ginny said angrily, pulling Harry arms away from her and started towards the door.

Panic licked at Harry's insides, as he made a lunge for his girlfriend pulling her into him.

"Get off me Harry" Ginny spat out struggling against Harry's tight grip.

"Will you let me talk" Harry Protested, hanging on tight to a wriggling Ginny.

"What could you possibly have to tell me Harry that I haven't already figured out" Ginny said angrily

"Maybe that you figured wrong" Harry said loudly "I listened to everything you had to say the least you can do is hear me out"

"Fine" Ginny spun around, glaring at Harry her arms folded over her chest "Well I'm listening"

"Well" Harry gulped "You couldn't be more wrong if you tried"

"I saw the look in your eyes Potter" Ginny said firmly "I don't need your pity, the least you could do with be a man about it and tell me it's over"

"But it's not over" Harry said firmly "I don't want it to be over, I…gurrrr" Harry groaned frustrated, pulling his fingers throw his hair "Don't you think I hear that voice too Gin, Tom Riddle in the back of my head telling me that you'd much prefer someone normal, someone that an give you everything you want and that's what you saw Ginny because I don't want you to doubt yourself because of me it's bad enough that the Dursley's did it to me without me doing it to you"

"Do you mean that" Ginny said stepping closer to him, but still not unfolding her arms

"Of course I do" Harry said firmly "You know I can't lie to you, I've never been able to" Harry smirked

"Then why have you been acting weird Harry" Ginny asked, still not quite ready to believe him

"It's stupid really" Harry smirked the corner of his mouth turning up as he ran his hand throw his hair.

"Let me decided that" Ginny said, leaning on the washer next to Harry.

"Your it, your everything" Harry said look sideways at Ginny "My future with you is all that I think about, your all I see Gin and it scares me shitless"

"I don't understand" Ginny said "Do you not want one with me"

"I want a future with you" Harry said firmly "But part of me knows I'm being selfish being with you, putting you through everything I have. But I can't help but be with you and now I can't seem to get you out of my head and that's dangerous"

"I've already told you Harry" Ginny said firmly "If Snape's with Voldmort and we know he is then he'll already know about us, not to mention I'm a Weasley I'm in danger weather or not we're together"

"I wasn't talking about that" Harry said looking at the floor "The only thing I've thought about since I heard about the prophecy is dealing with Voldmort, destroying the hornexes and getting rid of him for good and now there you and suddenly there all these other thoughts going throw my head"

"About the future" Ginny smiled, things become somewhat clearer the flog finally lifting.

"Yeah" Harry nodded "Just thinking about that stuff, about playing Quidditch all over the world and going to visit you at St. Mungos and having to try and force Hermione's Sunday dinners down"

"Well we'll be having Sunday dinners at The Burrow so that won't be a problem" Ginny smiled, shuffling closer to Harry, she never knew that he thought about these things, she didn't think any man did.

"And that's what scares me. That none of it is going to happen. I'm willing to die Ginny" Harry said turning to look at her, his eyes boring into hers "I've always been prepared to die for what's right, I've always been willing to sacrifice myself so others can live and what scares me is that knowing what I could have will make it harder to do what has to be done"

"Harry I…" Ginny stuttered, her eyes shining with unshed tears and her throat dry

"I can't promise you that I won't push you away" Harry said turning so that he was facing the door staring into the space in front of him "Because it's just something that I do according to Hermione and we both know that she's always right" Ginny smirked hearing this feeling a little better, after all now she thought about it Harry had not told her anything about himself that she had not worked out for herself already, that sometimes he did get scared and tried so bloody hard not to let it show and she had know from the moment that he had saved her from the chamber, weather or not she wanted to admit it that he was willing to die if it meant to Voldmort couldn't hurt anyone else

"And as for breaking up with you" Harry continued "Well I can't promise that that's never going to happen either because sometimes things just don't work out, people grow apart and love breaks and nothing can be do about it. But right now I can't imagine ever not loving you or wanting to be with you. And now I realise I've been rambling on way too much and you've got a dopey look and your face that clearly says I'm being stupid so I'm shutting up"

"Yes you are being stupid" Ginny smiled stepping in front of Harry, her arms going up to circle his neck "but we can all be stupid sometimes"

"Even you" Harry asked

"Even me" Ginny smiled "But don't push it"

Harry chuckled and Ginny loved the sound as it vibrated around the room

"I like that you see me in your future" Ginny smiled "What do I look like have I turned into Mum"

"Actually you look pretty much like you do now" Harry smiled "Sorry I don't really have a good imagination"

"That's o.k." Ginny smiled "I do. Lets see" Ginny said tapping her chin, thinking "You and Ron are living in London sharing a flat, that you keep nice and tidy and Ron continues to reck it every chance he gets and he's desperately trying to get Hermione to move in with you guys"

"But Hermione refuses to share the pigsties of a room with him" Harry smiled, enjoying this game

"That's still filled with boxes that have been there since the pair of you moved it" Ginny smiled

"Because there's nowhere to put her books" Harry added "And what about you Gin, what are you doing"

"I'm just finishing the last shift at St. Mungo's and you've turned up to walk me home like you always do, even though it would be much easier for me to Appearate home"

"How very gentlemanly of me" Harry laughed

"You haven't got anything gentlemanly on your mind" Ginny smiled, kissing his lips, lingering there briefly before rising her head to look at him again "You've just won your first Quidditch game of the season and you want to celebrate just you and me"

"Really" Harry smirked, bending his neck slightly to kiss Ginny's neck "And then what happens"

"Then we get back to my flat" Ginny said, trying to focus her mind on what she was saying, as Harry toyed with one of his favourite freckles, behind her left ear "And your kissing me"

"Where" Harry asked against her neck, one of his hands moving slowly up her top, caressing her through the lace of her bra

"Everywhere" Ginny said her voice hitched her head thrown back as Harry's lips moving to another one of his favourites, the freckle that lied a tiny bit to the side of her wind pipe, his tongue circled in a few times before his lips finally sink down on to it "And I'm kissing you too" Ginny said pulling Harry's head away from her neck and moving her lips to his own, her hand moving down his chest to his waist to undo the buckle of his belt. she sucked at the skin on his neck, where as he had been careful on to leave a mark the same could not be said for her she was marking him, claiming him as her own, for his part Harry didn't seem to be protesting as he gave a throaty groan "and just as about to let you completely ravish me Luna walks in" Ginny says pulling her lips away from Harry's neck dropping her head into his shoulder

"Bloody Luna" Harry smiled, holding Ginny close. Feeling her rapid breathing on his neck, pulling in some calming breaths himself.

"And we remember that my Mum and Dad are due back any minute" Ginny frowned, moving to do Harry's belt back up. She felt his hands move back under her t-shirt and pull her bra back down that had been shoved up in the hast to feel her flesh under his palms

"Ummm I had forgot about that actually" Harry smiled, jumping up to sit on the washer that had been going this entire time "Well that's a goodbye I'm glad we didn't have in front of you parents and it would seem you have left something to remember it by though" Harry smirked, fingering the new and rather large love bite that Ginny had course on his neck

"Too blood right" Ginny grinned, pecking her handy work "That's two lots of make up sex that you owe me now Potter"

"It's not like I'm going to forget" Harry said wrapping his arms around her

"Dream about me" Ginny asked

"Always" Harry smiled

"We've got to stop listen to those voices Harry" Ginny said seriously

"That and remember to get our own flats" Harry smiled

"That too" Ginny chuckled

"I have faith in you Gin" Harry said seriously "I have faith in us"

"I do too" Ginny smiled "I have faith in you and me and our future whatever it is because I know there will be one. And you keep planning because I really don't want to be stuck for ideas of what to do when the wars over. That's what we're fighting for Harry our future and everyone else's don't forget that"

"I won't" Harry said firmly

"Good" Ginny smiled "Now button up your jeans before you give me any ideas"

Mr and Mrs Weasley stood in the entrance hall of 12 Grammauld place with four of there son's waiting for there daughter and youngest son's girlfriend to come out from where they were.

"Where are the girls" Lupin asked, himself and Tonks there to bid the family farewell.

"Hermione wanted to make sure that she hadn't left anything" Ron said, secretly hoping that she had not forgotten the bra that had been left in his room

"She must have checked her trunk 20 times before we left with it" Charlie smirked

"Well she likes to be thorough that's all" Ron said to her defence

"Really" Charlie smirked

"Sod off" Ron's spat out his ears turning pink

"Charlie leave your brother alone" Mrs Weasley said "Oh there you are Hermione dear ready for the off"

"Whenever you are" Hermione smiled

"Well I hope you told Ginny to get a move on" Mr Weasley said

"She wasn't up there, she had Harry went off somewhere a while ago. I thought they would be back by now" Hermione said "She needed to talk to him about something" Hermione quickly added as Charlie's eyes became somewhat dark.

"Well" Mrs Weasley said nervously she really didn't want to interrupt her daughter's goodbyes but it really was getting quite late "I suppose we could give them a few more minutes"

"Sod that" Fred said more than anxious to get back to Angelina having got a flash of what knickers she was planning on wearing tonight earlier "Ron go and find them"

"No" Ron said firmly "If your that desperate you go and get her, there probably eating face somewhere"

"Ronald" Hermione scolded

"To be fair Hermione that is very much what they do" Tonks smirked

Hermione was saved from having to come up with a witty come back as the pair made there appearance coming through the living room.

"There you are" Fred said eagerly "come on the lets go"

"Angie show you those knickers did she" Ginny smirked at her brother

"Ginny" Her mother scolded while everyone else sniggered

"Oh Harry dear what happened to you head" Mrs Weasley came over craning his neck to one side to get a better look at his bruised temple

"I just knocked into the corner of a shelve that's all, I'm fine" Harry said, shortly before his head was yanked forward

"And you've got bump here too" Mrs Weasley tutted, groping the grape size bump that was on the back of his head

"Yeah I had a slight floor situation earlier" Harry said, his neck starting to ach slightly from the odd angle Mrs Weasley had it held in

"I don't know Harry" Tonks smirked "Your getting almost as clumsy as me"

"Yeah must have fallen on your neck too" Ron smirked, noticing the large over bite on his friends neck as his mother finally allowed him to rise his head.

"Must have" Harry smirked winking at Ron

"I think I'm be sick" Ron said looking away from his best friend holding his stomach.

"Well we really must be off" Mr Weasley said glancing at his watch hope to distract himself from what his little girl had done to her boyfriend's neck. With that it was time to say goodbye, Harry received several slaps on the back from the brother's Weasley although Ron's was somewhat reluctant due to the sickening images Harry had put in his mind and Charlie's was done with a little too much force for the same reason causing Harry to jar his back slightly. He glance down brief at Ginny, seeing that she looked less than impressed by her brother's action but rolled her eyes slightly, telling Harry that she would try to do as he had asked and try to get on better with Charlie. However Harry didn't have long to dwell on it as he was pulled into one of Mrs Weasley bone crushing hugs, the air pushed from his lungs by her tight grip

"Mum" Ginny smirked "When he turns blue it's time to let go"

"Have you got enough clean clothes" Mrs Weasley asked pulling away "I could take any dirty once with me now, Tonks really shouldn't be running around in her condition doing chores. Arthur could drop them off in his way to work tomorrow"

"I can work a washing machine Mrs Weasley" Harry smiled

"Oh of course you can" Mrs Weasley said

"Thank you anyway" Harry said

"Aren't you sweet" Mrs Weasley smiled "Look after yourself"

"Well since you asked so nicely" Harry joked "I'd better had"

"Your such a good boy" Mrs Weasley said tapping his cheek "My Ginny's lucky to have you"

"Thanks Mrs Weasley" Harry said, feeling somewhat uncomfortable and was happy when she moved away to fuss over Tonks

"I'm not sure she would be saying that if she had walked into the laundry room 10 minutes ago" Ginny said in a low voice

"Well I can't be good all the time can I" Harry smiled

"I quite like it when your being naughty" Ginny grinned, pinching Harry's bottom while no-one was looking

"Hey!!" Harry protested

"Like you don't like it" Ginny smirked

"Not when I can't do anything about it" Harry smiled, Ginny smiled back before stepping suddenly away from Harry as her father approached

"Well I guess we'll be seeing you at The Burrow in a few weeks then for Ginny's birthday" Mr Weasley shaking Harry's hand and trying to ignore the fact that the scent of his daughters perfume clung to him

"Wouldn't miss it" Harry smiled

"Right then" Fred said impatiently "Snog him Ginny so we can get out of here"

"Fred" Mrs Weasley said firmly, before leading her twin boys away from the young couple the rest of the family already have the good graces to move away.

"He's giving me free range here" Harry smirked pulling Ginny in him "Just how nice are these knickers and why don't you have a pair"

"Who says I don't" Ginny smiled

"Really" Harry said rising an eyebrow

"And" Ginny said standing on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear "Who's to say weather or not I'm wearing any at all" Harry growled, his hands moving to feel the contours of her round little bottom, trying to find any sign of what she was saying was untrue and found a panty line

"That's was an evil trick" Harry said sticking out his bottom lip sulkily "getting my hopes up like that"

"Well what if I was to promise you that next time I see you I'll be sure to leave them off" Ginny grinned

"I guess that means I'll be getting you something extra special for your birthday then doesn't it" Harry smiled

"Better be Potter" Ginny said firmly "Now give me a kiss" Harry obliged bending to kiss her slowly and meaningfully, holding her close to him when they pulled apart

"Don't be listening to those voices while I'm away" Harry whispered in her ear

"I wouldn't dream about it" Ginny smiled "besides we'll be see each other soon enough"

"I'll be seeing you tonight" Harry said whispered in a husky voice "All of you"

"Ummm" Ginny said, knowing that she should be feeling embarrassed but all she could feel was a fluttering in her stomach, the same feeling she had gotten earlier when Harry had wore his mark with pride not the embarrassment that she had expected "Can't wait" before kissing him again, pulling away leaving him wanting more and know that after today after all there kisses and not to mention some quite dirty flirting that there was no-way that he was going to be dreaming about anything but her.

"Right come on you lot" Ginny said striding towards her family had were lingering by the door

"Is that it" Fred asked, clearly thinking that he would have been stuck there longer trying to pretend not to be trying to listen in to their conversation (thankfully he had not hear a thing)

"I could snog him more if you liked but I thought that you were in a hurry" Ginny smiled, they had said there goodbyes in the laundry room and it was different from last time, this time she knew Harry would be safe

"Lets just go" Fred said firmly, making his way towards the door. The rest of the family following each sending a wave Harry's way. Ginny was the last to depart

"Sweet dreams Harry" Ginny grin mischievously before stepping out of the door.

Hours later Ginny was lied on her bed, back in her tiny room at The Burrow, looking around at her lilac walls that had long since faded with time maybe she'd redecorate, it wouldn't cost much in paint after all the room was so small, Teel maybe. Her hand moved up to stroke her earlobe the way she always did when she was deep in thought, her finger coming into contact with the freckle behind her ear, one of Harry's favourites, a wide smile spreading across her face without her being able to stop it.

"It feels a bit weird leaving him there don't it" Ron said from his position at the bottom of Hermione's bed, his long legs spread across the gape in between the beds, his feet perched on Ginny's

"I'm sure he'll be fine Ron" Ginny smiled "Lupin'll keep him too busy not to be"

"You're taking this better than I thought you would" Ron said, the fact that the only reason himself and Hermione where sat here now on her rather uncomfortable cot was because they thought that Ginny would like the company tonight.

"We've all got to make sacrifices to win this war Ron" Ginny said matter-of-factly "Mines not seeing my boyfriend for 3 weeks, we've been a part for longer than that and I've survived. Yours is being stuck with having to hang out with 2 girls for the rest of the summer"

"And what's Hermione's" Ron smirked, looking at his girlfriend who as normal had her nose in a book

"Having to listen to you talk about Quidditch and getting beat at chess" Hermione said without looking up from her book

"What you reckon Harry's doing now" Ron asked

"Well since it's a quarter to two in the morning Ronald" Hermione said sternly, obviously tried "He's probably asleep"

"Guess again" Ginny smiled as she heard a ruffle of feather at the open window, she knew it is Hedwig without even having to look up. The owl hopped onto Ginny's flat stomach, her talons gripping Harry's old Weasley jumper.

"Hi Hed's what you got for me" Ginny said, stroking the birds head, Hedwig hooted holding her leg out for Ginny to take the letter. Ginny did, opening the letter smiling as she read what it said. There was only 4 lines but they left her feeling more giddy than a 4 page love letter would have.

"He's writing to you already" Ron said degusted "You've only been gone a couple of hours"

"I think it's romantic" Hermione smiled wistfully, she wished Ron was a little more romantic sometimes

"I think it's pathetic" Ron said, Hermione chose to ignore this and simple looked at the dopey look on her best friends face

"What's he say Gin" Hermione asked, Ginny simply handed over the letter to her best friend

"Sweet dreams Sweetheart" Hermione read aloud "Love H. P.S. Luna didn't turn up"

"What's he on about Luna didn't turn up" Ron asked confused, Ginny ignored her Brother's question and continued stroking Hedwig's Feathers, knowing that Harry would have told her to stay with Ginny a few days before returning to him

"Awww he's so sweet" Hermione smiled. 'If only she knew' Ginny thought to herself, sweet dreams would defiantly be had tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

The sun was slowly creeping into the sky, it shone brightly showing that today like every other day that summer was going to be boiling hot. The sun moved along the dingy walls, hitting a large poster of a band called The Weird sisters that his girlfriend had sent him a week ago. The sun hit a bright orange t-shirt that had a signature scrawled across the back that had been hung on the wall the day before and finally it reached the sleeping young man at the desk. Books surrounded the loan sleeping figure, heavy, thick, dusty volumes that didn't look to have been opened in years, in fact the young man was using one such volume as a pillow. His head rested on the open pages of what looked to be a very complicated diagram. There was a snowy owl perched on the large pile of books to the man's right, looking clearly impatient at the owners sleeping form, fortunately the owl did not have to wait too long as the light hit the young mans face causing him to stir.

Harry turned his head trying to get away from the light, he was well aware of his glasses cutting into the side of his face not to mention the aching in his back, he had fallen to sleep again reading his mother's diary. Late at night when he had been unable to sleep was the only time he had to look at it. Lupin and Tonks were keeping his busy training, in fact Lupin was running a tighter ship than Hermione Granger and that was say something. Harry had found comfort in his Mother words, in learning she was as shocked to find out about the Wizarding world as he was, reading about her Mum and Dad's reaction to her being a Witch, they had seemed embarrassing proud. She had written about the awe she had felt when she had first stepped into Digon Alley, how a teacher had accompanied herself and her Parents there, McGonagall and Harry had to wonder why she had failed to mention to him all these years. It had taken all of Harry's self-control not to simply skip to when his mother had first meet his father, when they had gotten together, what had changed her mind about him. But Harry was determined to do this right, she had left him this for a reason and he was determined to read and learn what he could, happy to have some information about his mother. He had heard so many things about his Dad but there was nothing anyone could tell him about his Mother, not really. Nothing that didn't relate back to his father.

Harry groaned realising that there was no escaping the light, it was morning and as such he was awake, he wanted to blame the entire thing on Charlie Weasley who had spent the entire summer waking him up at the crack of dawn, but the truth was he simple didn't sleep well any more. He was finding it completely impossible to relax at the moment, that restless feeling that he had encountered the night before his 17th having never quite left him. He didn't know if he was imagining it but there seemed to be something in the air, energy, power. It was like stepping into Hogwarts and feeling the history of the place without having to know it or having experiencing an angry Ginny Weasley, magic seemed to flow from her. Magic seemed to encircle him wherever he went and sometimes it felt like it was going to swallow him whole, it court his breath and caused him to feel wary and then other times it made him feel like there was nothing he couldn't do and his heart to race. He had tried explaining this to Lupin in one of there late night duelling sessions but had only achieved in confusing matters more.

"The Powers growing with in you Harry" Lupin had said "You just need to learn to control it, only to call upon it when it's needed"

"Power corrupts" Harry said, remember just what Voldemort had been capleable of at his age, yes he was evil but powerful no the less.

"It can" Lupin agreed "Or it can do amazing things"

He had tried to keep that in mind when his anger and frustration had boiled inside him, as he continued to master what had up to a few weeks ago come so easily to him.

"Your doing great Harry" Tonks had said excitedly after a rather rough and gruelling training session in which he had finally managed to levitate an apple in the air without a wand

"Yeah great" Harry had grumbled "I'm just fight him off with lying apples, Voldemort'll be quacking in his boots"

Harry had written a letter to Ginny that night saying how utterly hopeless the entire thing was and he wished that he had just listen to her and gone back to The Burrow with her, where he at least wouldn't have to hear his former professor and fiancé going at it until all hours of the night. She had yet to reply but he knew one was coming they had somehow come up an unspoken agreement that they were not to reply to letter's for 2 days that way hopefully Hedwig would not be noticed as much.

Tonks had been the one to put up the posters in his bedroom, along with the t-shirt he had receive from her for his birthday, her excuse was that it made the room more homely

"you know what would make the room more homely bloody curtains" Harry thought to himself, he groaned as he straightened out his back, pain shooting throw his tense muscles, he squinting his eyes against the light, checking the time of his watch.

"Half six" Harry mumbled to himself "It's only bloody half six" he wasn't quite sure then he had actually dropped off to sleep last night but the last time he had looked at his watch it had said 2:15am, he was well used to not having a full 8 hours of sleep but he was getting beyond knackered. Hedwig screeched pulling her owners attention way from his sore back

"Morning Hed's" Harry smiled, stroking the feather on the owls head "How's Ginny been treating you" the owl nibbled his finger a little bit more sharply than usual, clearly not happy about the fact that she was being left behind again.

"Come on" Harry said softly "Your better of there you know, plenty of time to fly around" she was obliviously not comforted by Harry words because the bird simply shrieked louder and stuck her leg out for Harry to take the letter from her. Harry did so with a sigh no matter what he did these days he seemed to be in someone's bad books. As soon as the letter was free of her leg, Hedwig took flight, clipping Harry's head with her wings before setting herself on the top of the Wardrobe her back turned towards him. Fantastic now his oldest friend was turning against him, this was slowly becoming on of the worse summers ever. Harry stood up from the desk, moving towards the door the letter still clutched in his hand.

Harry set the pan's to work on the stove, setting bacon frying in one and scrambling eggs in the other. Harry had taken it upon himself to make breakfast while he was staying there, especially after eating the breakfast that Tonks had put in front of him that first morning. It wasn't that he actually minded, after all it had been something that he always done growing up and it wasn't like he wasn't already up. Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket in his P.J bottoms, flicking it at the cupboard directly to his left, 3 plates immanently flying out and setting themselves at the table. A box of salted crackers lied in front of one. Harry's eyes settled on the letter from Ginny that was sat on the counter top, he did really want to hear from her, but did he really want to be called a Prat at that time in the morning.

"What we got this morning Harry" Tonks smiled coming into the room and sitting down at the table, pulling a cracker from the packet and starting to eat it, finding that they helped settle her stomach.

"Scrambled egg" Harry said, pulling his eyes away from the letter and back to the pans

"And bacon" Tonks said breathing deeply, taking in the delicious smell of the bacon wafting through the air.

"Like I'd dare make anything else" Harry smirked, it was a known fact the since Tonks had become pregnant she had taken quite a liking to chocolate and bacon, though thankfully not together, because quite frankly Harry was sure he would puke if that was to happen.

"I always knew that you were a fast learner" Tonks smirked watching in awe as he worked, he handled two pan's with ease, while feeding bread into there ratty old toaster. She couldn't even boil an egg.

"I hope you haven't got up especially to do this Harry" Tonks said "Cause I'm perfectly capable of get Remus to make my breakfast"

Harry laughed at her comment, before shrugging "I was up anyway"

"Not sleeping well dumpling" Tonks asked, as Harry slide into the seat across from her, she was reaching of the pate of bacon before it had even touched the polished surface.

"Dumpling" Harry laughed

"Yeah" Tonks smiled "Molly calls everyone dear, so I'm calling everyone dumpling. Now how are you sleeping"

"I'm sure I would be sleeping better if it wasn't so loud around here at night" Harry smirked, fully expecting Tonks to be embarrassed "Where is Moony this morning, you finally killed him"

"There worse ways to go" Tonks smiled, seeing Harry's cheeks flush slightly "As I'm sure you well know" Harry choked on his pumpkin juice slightly, but thankfully was able to stop himself from spraying it all over Tonks. Harry's embarrassment causing Tonks to laugh.

"What's so funny in here" Lupin asked, entering the kitchen.

"Nothing" Harry said firmly and set about eating his breakfast, his head down, although he was more than aware of the puzzled look Lupin was sending his way.

"How are you feeling this morning" Lupin asked Tonks, knowing that she had already been up a while with morning sickness

"Much better now I've got Harry's bacon inside me" Tonks smiled "What about you Dumpling not too tired I hope"

"I'm fine" Lupin said giving her a firm look when he heard Harry snort "And what's all this dumpling business"

"She's channelling Mrs Weasley" Harry smiled, causing Lupin to smirked

"I think it's sweet" Tonks said seriously, however mischief danced in her eyes "I'm thinking of calling the baby it. What do think Harry? Dumpling Lupin"

"I think you should get out while you've still got the chance Moony" Harry smirked

"umm" Lupin said thoughtfully "You could be right Harry"

"Fine" Tonks said "But I'm keeping the ring and the house. I get the house don't I Harry" she asked

"Yeah why not" Harry shrugged "We can live here in sin and raise the baby together" he smiled

"Good" Tonks smiled "So Dumpling Potter it is"

"Sounds good to me" Harry smiled

"And here's me thinking you preferred the older man" Lupin said rolling his eyes

"I do" Tonks smiled "But he cooks better than you"

"So I'm getting dumped for Harry's bacon" Lupin said in mock anger

"Exactly" Tonks smiled, putting another piece in her mouth "But seriously we should be thinking about names though"

"Don't you think it's a bit early for that" Lupin said, suddenly becoming serious "Things could still happen…"

"I'm past the dangerous stage Remus" Tonks said rolling her eyes "besides it's an important decision, the kids going to stuck with it all of there lives, we don't want to end up with another Nymphadora on our hands do we"

"You could just call it by your surname and have done with it" Harry chuckled

"I was think Teddy after my dad if it's a boy, what do you think" Tonks smiled, ignoring Harry comment, although Lupin had laughed at it

"Teddy Lupin I like that" Lupin smiled, kissing her on cheek "What about a middle name"

"Remus" Tonks smiled "after you"

"Teddy Remus Lupin" Harry said, watching as Remus rubbing his fiancées tummy fondly, he had never seen Moony look so happy in all the years that he had known him. Yet he also knew that there was fear inside his mentor too, a fear that his child would be stuck with the same curse that he was, the curse of a werewolf, or that one day his potion would not work and he would hurt his wife and child "It kind of has a ring to it"

"Any ideas on a girls name" Tonks asked, her hand over Remus' that was still on her tummy

"Phoebe" Lupin said "I've always really liked the name" looking at her tummy, rubbing his thumb along her bump

"I like it" Tonks beamed "It's pretty but not too girly. And what about a middle name"

"Well I was thinking, if it's o.k. with Harry that it" Lupin said, looking up and locking eyes with Harry "about Lillian"

"I…" Harry started but soon had to stop, Remus wanted to give there child his mother's name. sometimes he forgot that he wasn't the only one that missed them.

"I'll understand if you would rather we didn't Harry" Lupin said "If it would be too difficult to hear the name"

"No" Harry said firmly "You can called the baby Lillian. I think that my Mum would be honoured"

"That means a lot to me Harry" Lupin smiled

"It means a lot to me too" Harry said "That you'd want to"

"Your Mother was one of the most amazing woman I've ever met, why would I want to call my daughter anything else" Lupin said, his eyes locked with Harry's who gave he a soft smile. Not having to say how much it all meant to him. There moment was broken however by the sound of sniffling

"Dora" Lupin said pulling his fiancé in to him "What's wrong"

"You two" Tonks continued to cry "That was so touching"

"I guess this isn't time to offer you my bacon" Harry smiled "You might ball" this thankfully caused Tonks to laugh and wiped her eyes because quite frankly Harry did not do well be crying.

Tonks wiped the tears from her face, hoping upon hope that her hormones would even themselves out soon, but according to Katie that wasn't likely to happen for a while. She was currently finding herself stuck between sobbing and feeling incredibly sexually aroused, not that Remus was complaining much about that one.

"Have you heard from Ginny lately" Lupin asked, finally starting his breakfast

"Yeah" Harry said, holding up the letter. His eyes not leaving the transfiguration book that he had left on the table last night

"And you've not opened it because…" Lupin smiled

"Because I don't fancy being called a Prat" Harry said firmly, taking a drink of his pumpkin juice

"Why what have you done" Tonks smirked

"I haven't done anything" Harry said firmly, finally looking up from his book "Why don you just presume it's my fault"

"Because you're a man" Tonks smiled

"And what's that got to do with anything" Harry asked

"Believe me Harry" Lupin smirked "The sooner you realise that everything's your fault the easier life with be"

"That doesn't even make sense" Harry said utterly confused

"I never said it did Harry it's just the way that in is" Lupin smirked.

"Well that's completely mental" Harry said causing Lupin to laugh

"What's mental" George said, followed by his twin brother. Fred and George Weasley had become something of a regular occurrence over Harry's stay the house, in fact he had court quite a few glimpses of members of the Weasley family over his time there without them. After all the house was still used by the order as headquarters and weekly meetings were still held there

"Woman" Harry groaned

"Tell me about it" George complained, sitting down at the table and stealing a ration of bacon from the plate on the table

"Why what have you done" Tonks smiled, tipping the rest of the bacon on the her plate and then completely covering it with tomato ketchup

"I don't think you've got enough there dear" Lupin smirked, "I can still see the plate throw the red"

Tonks stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to George "So what have you done"

"He got stood up" Fred smirked, stealing a piece of toast "Katie was meant to come by the shop last night and she didn't turn up"

"Because she had to work" George said firmly

"That's what she told you" Fred smirked "She's been using that excuse a lot lately"

There was unfortunately truth in Fred's statement, in fact it was something that both of them had used quite a bit. The shop was doing well but due to the war they had found that a great deal of there business was done by owl order, this meant hours of picking out the products and posting them off, something that took up most of the twins free hours. Unfortunately running your own business was not a 9-5 job and as George found out either was being a Medi-witch. Katie could be called into work without a minutes notice, clearly babies were more than happy to turn up when they were due to met. And the rare days off she had over the past week happened to be the busiest at the shop. It wasn't helping that Fred kept pissing off to met Angelina and leaving him to hold the fort, then again George couldn't blame him, he would probably do the same if it was him.

"She's just busy that's all" George said firmly.

"Course she is mate" Fred smiled, clearly feeling some kind of sympathy for his twin because if it had been anyone else he would have tortured them farther.

"Anyway" George sighed, clearly still a little bitter about the entire thing "How's it going mate" he smiled at Harry.

"Not bad and before you ask. No" Harry said returning to his book

"It hurts that you think that we would come here for anything but to see how you are" Fred smirked, holding his chest wounded

"I don't know brother" George said "We come here trying to spread a little cheer. Keep our dear old Mum from worrying her pretty little head off and all we get is abuse"

"Yeah right" Harry smirked "So you haven't come to ask weather or not you can store some of your new inventions here"

"Well now that you mention it" Fred smiled hopefully

"No" Harry said firmly "You ask, I say to ask Moony cause I'll be going back to school soon. You ask him, he says he'd rather not be on the wrong side of your Mother. You say you understand and it's fine. And then you come back the next day and do the exact same thing again"

"Ha" Fred smiled "But eventually we'll crack you"

"How illegal is this stuff you want to store" Lupin sighed

"Nothing more than a slap on the wrist" George shrugged. Lupin looked sideways at Tonks just shrugged and continued to eat

"Fine" Moony sighed

"Yes" The twins cheered and high 5ing

"If your Mother finds out about this your on your own" Moony said firmly

"Not to worry Moony we wouldn't dream of taking you down with us" George grinned "We'll start moving the stuff in the morning"

"Fine" Lupin nodded "You can use the spare room on the 3rd floor"

"Brilliant" Fred beamed from ear to ear, sitting now and helping himself to more toast

"Your such a push over" Tonks chuckled.

"I am not" Lupin said, rather immaturely

"You are too" Tonks smiled, kissing Lupin on the cheek

"She does have a point Moony" Harry smiled

"Oy leave the bloke alone" George said.

"Yeah he might change his mind" Fred smiled "Anyway what are you getting Ginny for her birthday Harry?"

"I haven't really thought about it" Harry said shuffling in his seat. That was of course a lie, he had thought about it, he had thought about it a great deal. He wanted to give her something special, something meaningful and thoughtful like the photo album that she had given him for his birthday but what? He had seriously contemplated giving her his mother's ring, after all he wanted her to have it. That was until he remembered that presents at the Weasley homestead of unwrapped in front of the family and he know the reaction that he would get if Ginny was to unwrap the ring. Hermione would stated that they were too young to get married, while Ron and he's brother's would punch first and ask questions later, thinking that he was having to ask Ginny to marry him and he didn't even want to think about Mr and Mrs Weasley reactions. All he knew was that he wrong reaction would come from his gift and he knew that if he presented Ginny with it in front of her family he would never get the opportunity to explain to her what he was asking. It wasn't about marriage, well at least not now, maybe years from now. There was no way that he was ready for marriage not yet, not with the war going on and Death Eaters looking for any excuse to do him in. No the ring meant something else to them, to him. It meant that she was the one that he wanted, the one that he belonged to and belonged to him, it was a symbol of everything that he had said to her that day in the laundry room, he wanted a future with her. He wanted everything that they had day dreamed about. He wanted her to wear the ring knowing that one day in a millions years time, when the war was over and she had left school and only when they were ready it would become an engagement ring. No he had to find something else to get her but what?

"Well what ever it is" Fred said firmly, effectively pulling Harry from his thoughts "It had better be good, cause she's been a holy nightmare to live with lately"

"I thought that you lived at the shop?" Tonks asked

"We do" George said "But we still eat there. And quite frankly her sour pus is putting me off Mum's mashed potatoes"

"Now what is a terrible thing" Tonks smirked, grabbing and biting into her 4th slice of toast. She had been eating more than Ron lately and was a hoping dearly that her appetite would return to normal after the baby was born because other wise she was likely to end up looking like a hippogriff.

"As she still not heard from McGonagall?" Harry asked, he knew that Ginny was getting a little anxious about the fact that she still had not heard weather or not she had made it into the pre-healer programme at Hogwarts. He knew Ginny (well he liked to think that he did) he knew that when anxiety took over rage was normally the cover, her outlet.

"Nope" Fred said simply "Well she hadn't up to last night. We didn't have the heart to look at her scowling little face this morning"

"So you came to eat all our food" Lupin smirked

"Exactly" The Twins said together, smiling.

"You had better eat up Harry" Lupin said "Arthur will be here before you know it"

"What?" Harry asked confused "Why's Mr Weasley coming"

"To take you to the Ministry" Lupin said "I haven't got a clue about how to get through the visitors entrance and Dora can't take you because she's got to work"

"Sorry Harry" Tonks said with an apologetic smile, that only seemed to confuse Harry more.

"What are you on about?" Harry asked

"I don't know about you helping him train " Fred smirked "The bloke seems to be getting thicker to me" Harry shot the pair of them a look that would have made Ginny proud.

"To the ministry Harry" Lupin continued ignoring the twins comment "It's the 7th" relation finally crossed over Harry's face

"Shit my apparition test" he said panicked, how the hell had he forgot about that. Well he knew how, Lupin had been keeping him so busy that the days seemed to mould into one. This was not helped by the fact that he wasn't sleeping. But it did seem rather strange that he would forget something that he had been dreading since he had found out that the press was going to be there. "Crap what time is it"

"Relax Harry you've got hours yet" Tonks said calming "Remus is just being a worry wart"

"You where suppose to remind me" Harry said firmly

"And what do you call this" Tonks teased, earning her a glare much like the twins, thought she did not cave and look away like the twins had.

"What are you going to tell the Minister" Lupin said "He's going to want to know where your loyalties lie"

"I'll tell him what I did last time" Harry said firmly "I'm not going to be his poster boy no matter what he tries to pull"

"Good on you mate" George said firmly "He's an improvement on Fudge but so a troll"

"I'm completely impartial obviously" Tonks smiled

"Of course my dear" Fred smirked

"Has Bill been in touch" Lupin asked

"He got back last night" George said

"Looked done in as well the lucky git" Fred laughed

"He said he was free at 2 o'clock today if that's o.k." George said to Lupin. Harry was well aware of the fact that neither of them seemed to be looking at him.

"That should be fine" Lupin said

"We'll telling him on the way back to the shop" Fred nodded, there was a pause in conversation in which Harry wondered what he was missing, what he hadn't been told.

"Right then" Tonks said, waving her wand and banishing her plate to the

sink which as usual she somehow managed to smash it. "I'd better get to work" standing up and kissing Remus on the cheek, before pulling on her cloak "Come on you two you can walk me out. Good luck Harry and get that letter read"

"Yeah good luck mate" George said, as he and Fred rose from the table.

"Can't wait to rub it in ikle Ronniekin's face when you pass first time" Fred said rather ruthlessly. A look of dazed happiness spread over the twins face as they left. Harry could only imagine what Horrors they were thinking about inflicting on Ron.

The three vacated the door, leaving just Lupin and Harry in the room and both were more than a little aware of the tension that was left there. Harry got up from the table, piling the plates up in his arms. He set about tiding up the kitchen, something that he continued to do by hand, for reasons he wasn't quite sure of. Maybe it was because it was the way that he always done it, that little bit of normality soothing when everything else was up in the air, in was possible he supposed. But mostly he did it because it was something to do, something to keep busy. He had never been someone to stay still. Harry heard the Reparo spelling being cast behind him, shortly after Lupin appeared at his side.

"You ever worried that she's going to end up dropping the baby" Harry smirked, taking the newly fixed plate and sliding into the soap water in the kitchen sink. Lupin didn't say anything for a while and Harry was getting worried that he had taken offence.

"Would a cushioning charm work on nappy do you think" He said after a while, amusement evident in his voice. Causing Harry to laugh

"Should do" Harry smiled

"Sirius drop you once" Lupin smiled remembering it well "You must have been 10, 11 months old, he was holding you, then James came in the room. You where wriggling to get to him, like you always did when he came into a room. You wriggled right out of his arms, landed square on your backside. I'd never heard you Mum yell so loud and all the time not swearing" Lupin chuckled "You found it hilarious. Once your Mum was determined there was no damage done. Her wand come out, Sirius couldn't sit down for a week"

"I can imagine" Harry smiled, his heart aching slightly. They had been happy, truly Happy. "What's going on which you and Bill"

"It's nothing Harry" Lupin said with a sigh "I've just arranged for a meeting to sigh the papers for Godric Hallow. I was going to tell you but I thought you'd have enough on you mind today"

"So when is it" Harry nodded, not knowing quite else what do say

"Today at 2" Lupin said "I can rearrange it Harry but while the papers are unsigned, there well be an issue of ownership"

"No today's fine" Harry said, he was a little confused as to what Lupin really meant but all he knew that that house belonged to him. It was his parents house and there wasn't a chance in hell that he was going to risk losing it.

"Right then" Lupin smiled "Since you've got the dishes under control I've got some errands to run before Arthur arrives. See you later Harry" turning to leave, only to be called back

"Moody?" Harry said

"Yes Harry?" Lupin turned back to face the teenager

"What do girls like" Harry asked

"What do girls like?" Lupin smiled repeating Harry's question "In terms of what"

"Everything" Harry said, leaning against the sink.

Lupin couldn't help but laugh "Sometimes I forget just how unlike James you are"

"What do you mean?" Harry said, he had been told his entire life that he was just like his Dad and now hear he was being told that he wasn't.

"Your Dad thought he knew everything there was to know about the fairer sex and in reality didn't have a clue. You on the other hand seem to be fairing much better"

"Yeah" Harry smirked "One disaster of a relationship and Ginny"

"Your Dad had a few of those too" Lupin smiled "He was a brilliant man Harry, but he did rather think he was gods gift to woman"

"What did my Dad buy my Mum for her sixteenth birthday?" Harry asked.

"I never did find out what it was" Lupin laughed "She opened it, turned bright red, slapped James across the face and stormed off to the girls dormitory"

"Jesus Moony make me feel worse" Harry said.

"That's exactly what your Dad said to me" Lupin smiled "He must have done something right because they got together not long after"

"How?" Harry asked, his impatience finally getting the better of him.

"I don't think I'm the person to tell you Harry. I don't really know the details myself. They just came down into the common room one morning holding hands and that was it, they were together ever since" Lupin said, the truth was that he was a little hazy on the details himself. He knew what the defining moment was, the lost of Lily's parents and he was not the one to tell Harry about that

"Thanks anyway" Harry sighed, he should have know that he wasn't going to get any more information out of Moony

"Jewellery" Lupin smiled

"What?" Harry said confused

"I've never met a woman that doesn't like jewellery" Lupin smirked

"Jewellery right" Harry nodded "What kind of Jewellery"

"Want me to buy it for you too" Lupin joked "Your going to have to work that one out for yourself"

"I guess" Harry sighed

"Make sure your ready for 11" Lupin smiled, leaving the room.

Harry sighed, placing the clean plates on the draining board. Well at least he had some idea what he should get her anyway maybe Hermione could help him more with exactly what she would like or maybe he would see something while he was in Diagon Alley that afternoon. He would think about it later, he still had time to figure it all out. He wiped his soapy hands down his bottoms, smirking slightly as he thought about what Mrs Weasley would say about this. She was contently telling him that if in continued to not look after his hands then they would forever remain rough and cracked. Something that never failed to confuse Harry, they were only hands after all, nothing more than Snitch catchers or wand holders. He remembered the battles Ginny and her Mum had over her biting her nail. She insisted the boys keep there hands clean and tidy. Either way it didn't really matter, in fact Harry wasn't even sure why he had thought about it maybe it was his sub-conscious telling him what he already knew he was missing the Weasley's. Harry settled himself back down at the table, reaching for the letter, not caring what Ginny was likely to be calling him. More than anything he wanted to hear from her. He turned the envelope over in his hand, slipping his thumb under then red wax seal. They had taken to sealing there letters. Harry because he felt that it gave more of a clue if someone had tampered with it and Ginny because it stopped her brother's reading what she had put before the owl took it. Sighing Harry pulled open the thick parchment and began to read.

_Morning Hansom _(Harry smiled reading this)

_Well I'm guessing it morning, since unlike me your owl actually lets you sleep. Then again she is getting dangerously pissed off at being left behind yet again. Although she's built up quite a friendship with Arnold, you know once she stopped trying to eat him. Anyway I would like to say one thing before we get to all the "I Miss you's" and "I love you" __**you're a prat **__and don't you dare deny that your not because you know that you are (stop rolling your eyes Mister)_

True enough that was exactly what he was doing, a smile appearing on his face knowing just how well Ginny knew him. He loved the way she wrote like she spoke, sarcastic comments and all.

_That being said, I now feel that I have to do the supportive girlfriend bit. You're going to get it, I have complete and utter faith in you. You need to have more confidence in yourself, you considerate on all the negative stuff without thinking about the positive. Instead of thinking about what you haven't not the hang of yet, think about the stuff you can do. Your talented in a lot of ways believe me, I know. Has that help rebuild your fragile little ego, Good._

_Right so let me start answering your hundreds of questions you sent me in your last letter. No I am yet to know weather or not I have made in to the healer program as I am sure that Fred and George have told you in one of there numerous visits. Has Moony creaked yet? I bet he has. Anyway I'm seriously starting to think that it's just not going to happen. Maybe I'll just give into the inevitable and just turn into my Mother. It's going to happen sooner or later anyway and before you start no there's nothing wrong with my Mother, I love her to pieces I just really want to be a healer. My Dad seems sure that I'll hear by the end of the week, I don't know if he knows something I don't but I really wish that he would tell me. Either way I may have gotten a little irritable (your smirking right now aren't you) _

Indeed he was

_especially when Fred and George decided to help decorate my room. Did I tell you I was doing it? Anyway that's a story for another time. Anyway Fred made this stupid joke "Maybe getting laid would loosen you up" I didn't have the heart to tell him I'm already getting laid (so to speak). Charlie even seems to be coming around to the idea, I heard him talking to Bill last night about you being the only one that could keep my temper in check. So there you have it, full brotherly approval to come and shag me senseless when ever I get slightly stropey._

Harry laughed out loud, somehow he didn't think that was what the boys had meant. Although he thoroughly wished it was because cold showers where only doing so much these days.

_Charlie's going back to his Dragon's in a few days. Don't worry I've be nice, well almost I may have stated that you could kick his ass in Quidditch any day of the week. Don't give me that look you could, your amazing. Anyway I may have gotten you into some kind of grudge match sorry. But I would really like to thank you for making me make more of an effort with him, I forget sometimes how much I miss him. I do really love him, he was the only one that actually played with me when I was a little girl, other than Ron that is. Your right family is important sometimes I forget how lucky I am. Besides he's promised to make more of an effort to come home for Christmas and birthdays although he is miss mine this year (yes that was a hint) This seems to have pleased Mum anyway who seems to be suffering from a case of empty nest, she keeps muttering stuff about her babies growing up and then cries. I don't think Bill coming home from his honeymoon looking happier than I have ever seen him as help. Apparently her little boy doesn't need her anymore. I pointed out to her that Fred and George will always need her to feed them but I don't think it really helped._

_How's things there? Has everything calmed down or are you still hearing those wolfy noises at night? I'm guessing by the fact that your last letter reached me at 3:26 am that your still not sleeping well. What's going on with you sweetie, is it something that you can tell me about now? I wish you were here with me because my brother has turned Hermione in to one of those girls that giggles it's truly degusting. Lets just say that she is getting more use out off that cot bed than you have this summer. I guess I am happy for them really, there just in that mushy mode at the minute and it's really annoying when you have no-one to be mushy with. I had better go it's getting late and Luna's coming for a visit in the morning. I'll send this off with Hedwig when she gets back from hunting. _

_I miss you and Love you_

_G_

_Xxx_

_p.s. Good luck today_

Harry smiled re-reading Ginny's letter. He had to stop himself from grabbing his quill and parchment that was still lied farther up the table from where he had been working the night before and replying to her straight away. But he knew that he had to be careful. Ginny's letters where always long and detailed telling him what had been going on with her and the family, they were always full of questions, questions he knew that he couldn't really answer until he saw her next. His letter where usually short, he was never really one to write at the best of times but the truth was the he didn't really have anything to tell. He was only able to talk about his training briefly in case letters where intercepted, even the full order hadn't been permitted to know of Harry new power and though he thought it impossible he was more cut off from the outside world here had he was a Privet Drive. So much so that Harry's letter usually considered of "How are you's" and "I'll explain everything when I see you".

Unfortunately the decision of weather or not to reply was taken out of Harry's hands as the clock over mantle chimed 10 o'clock Mr Weasley would be there in an hour. Harry sighed getting up from the table, waving his wand the now dry plates restacked themselves in the cupboard. Harry neatened his books and parchment up and the table, knowing that he would be returning to them later, living with his Aunt Petunia had obviously caused more damage to him than he had realised. He found himself contently tidying up after himself and moving painting that where hanging slightly crocked. He chuckled to himself as he headed back upstairs to take his shower, soon he would be yelling at people to use coasters.

_A/N This is a linking up chapter sorry that there's a lack of action in it. but there will be more action coming up in the next few chapters Thanks you reading_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

"The boy will be at the Ministry today my lord. This is the time to strike" the hooded figure said, the room was dark and damp, the smell of death hung in the once beautiful house.

"The Ministry will have him well protected, it would be suicide to attack now" another hooded figure argued. Both stood in foot of a large thrown like chair, which sat on a raised platform. A beautiful rich fire burned in the marble hearth behind the chair, casting the occupier into shadow. A large green snake cruelled around the thrown making the chair almost unidentifiable.

"What's the matter Severus worried the boy will get the better of you again" The man sneered

"And you've been so successful all these years" Snape snapped "Lets not forget who saved the neck of that pitiful, sniveraling excuse you call a son"

"Draco will do what is expected of him when the time comes" Lucius Molfy snapped

"I have no doubt about that Lucious" The figure in the thrown hissed "The boy knows what will happen if he fails me again. The old fool was always good at mind tricks, convince those who were weak minded what was best"

"Draco is of good, pure blood. We will make sure he is not that weak minded again" A third figure said, this voice of different, lighter and softer but it still had the power to cause a shiver down your back.

"Ha my dear Bellatix" The man hissed, his blood red eyes boring into the pale woman through the darkest of the room "With you there to guide him I have no doubt in my mind"

"I am honour that you have should faith in me my Lord" Belletix Lastrange smiled, bowing her head slightly at her Lord and master. He motioned for her to come up and join him on the platform and she did passing Molfy and Snape smugly. She took the hand he held out for her before standing on his right side. The snake that was still cruelled around the chair, it's head rested on the large back, hissed dangerously at the woman.

"Yes my Lord?" Lastrange said sweetly

"Which of these Buffoons do you think is right" He said in a low voice

"They are both wrong to think that Lord Voldmorte, the most powerful wizard in the world does not already have a plan" Lastrange said firmly, looking down at the lesser men below her. Voldmort laugh, a high, sinister cruel laugh that made Lucious Molfy cringe.

"Indeed I do my dear, sweet Bellatrix" Voldmort smiled, showing his pointed teeth "How very stupid of them not to figured it out" Voldmort said all this while continuing to look at Snape and Molfy.

"Then what did you have in mind my Lord" Snape asked

"We continue to wait" Voldmorte said firmly "I will get my hands on Potter and when I do I will turn him, but not today"

"Why turn him my Lord" Molfy asked "After everything he's done" Molfy was outraged.

"You DARE to question Lord Voldmorte's judgment" Bellatrix yelled, pulling out her wand and directing it at her brother-in-law

"That is not what I meant" Molfy said defending himself "I simple worry for you my Lord" he said looking at Voldmort "The boy can not be trusted. He will betray you the second your back is turned. The boy is loyal to Dumbledore, even with him gone he will have poison his mind against you"

"And what do you think of this Severus" Voldmort asked

"He will not turn easily my Lord. His thrust for revenge is too great" Snape said

"How every dark of him" Voldmort smirked "He will turn and when he does it will be the end of him"

"My Lord?" Lastrange asked questioningly

"I have no doubt that given half the change Potter will turn on me. I will use him until I have no more use for him and then I will kill him" Voldemort said, his face twisting into an evil smile "What better way to so the world there's no point in resisting than Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One turning his back on them"

"That is Brilliant my Lord" Lastrange said excitedly, looking like all her Christmas had come at once

"But of course" Voldemort said smugly

Ginny Weasley entered the kitchen later than usual that morning. She had been up late writing to Harry and has such had over slept. Although she was never one to rise early unless it was absolutely necessary, it was a known fact to everyone that knew Ginny to stay well clear if she had had even one second less than 8 hours sleep.

"Morning Mum" Ginny said sitting down at the table.

"Morning dear" Mrs Weasley said, placing her daughters breakfast down in front of her "Although it's very nearly afternoon, you had your lamp on very late last night dear. It's hardly fair on Hermione now is it"

"Hermione doesn't mind" Ginny said, off handily. The truth was the reason that Hermione didn't mind was because she hadn't slept a night in Ginny's room since they had returned to The Burrow. Ignoring the fact that her mother was very clearly scolding her for being up late.

"Has dad already set off" Ginny asked, her mother sitting down across the table from her, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Not yet dear, he's outside with the boys" Mrs Weasley smiled "I hope you know that you've got poor Harry into, Charlie's had Ron outside since the crack of dawn"

"Harry sends his love by the way" Ginny smiled, her mother was less than impressed that she had reignited her second eldest brother's competitive nature, which was by far the worse of them all.

"Oh isn't he sweet" Mrs Weasley smiled. Ginny had to wonder if Harry could ever do anything wrong as for as her mother was concerned. One mention of her adoptive son and all harsh words were forgotten. Ginny smiled, Harry was worried what her brother's would do to him if they ever broke up. Ginny was worried what her own mother would do to her if she ever hurt Harry. Well maybe there was one thing that Harry could do wrong, which brought Ginny to what she wanted to ask her mother.

"Mum can I talk to you about something" Ginny asked nervously

"Of course you can" Molly Weasley smiled sweetly "It's been a while since we've had a nice, long chat. Now what's bothering you?"

"Can you remember the conversation we had the summer before I started Hogwarts" Ginny said. Her Mother had sat her down and talked her everything she needed to know about becoming a woman and though she had been more than a little embarrassed at the time, she had been more than grateful for her mother honest over the coming years.

"I do" Mrs Weasley nodded, she had been expecting this conversation though she had hoped it wouldn't have been for a while yet. She did not live in a bubble, she knew things were different than when she had been growing up. They lived in different times but one thing that would never change teenage hormones. "Is there something that you would like to ask dear"

"When I started going out with Dean you told me to tell you if I wanted to start taking the potion" Ginny said

"And do you" Mrs Weasley asked

"Yes" Ginny said, her cheeks flushing slightly

"I think that is a very good decision" Mrs Weasley smiled, not that she liked the though of her almost 16 year old daughter having sex but at least she was taking responsibility for her actions

"You do" Ginny said, shocked. She had been fully expecting a lecture from her mother about not having sex before marriage.

"Of course" Mrs Weasley smiled "Not that I'm exactly thrilled about the idea and I will have to talk to your father about this" Ginny nodded knowing looking her father in the eye for the next few days would be slightly awkward

"So your not disappointed in me" Ginny asked chewing on her bottom lip

"Oh my beautiful little girl" Mrs Weasley chuckled, cupping Ginny's face, so that she was looking her in the eye "how could I be disappointed in you. Harry is a sweet wonderful boy, who cares for you very deeply and although I wish you were a little older I can not think of anyone more perfect for you to be sharing that special moment with"

"Thank you Mum" Ginny smiled, not wanting to point out that this wasn't her first time "I do love him you know"

"I know" Mrs Weasley smiled "I'm just happy that you are acting responsibly. A lot of people in your position get careless"

"Like you and Dad you mean" Ginny smirked

"I have never regret having a single one of you. But that's not to say that you were all planned" Mrs Weasley smiled softly "I don't regret my life Ginny. I wouldn't change it for the world, I always wanted to be a wife and Mother and I found that with your father. You sweetheart have bigger dreams, I would hate for anything to happen and for you not to get what you want out of life"

"I'll be careful Mum I promise" Ginny smiled

"I know you will" Mrs Weasley smiled "You're a good girl. You like me to set you up an appointment or would you rather do it yourself"

"I think I can handle it thanks Mum" Ginny smiled "I just need your's and Dad's consent"

"That's fine" Mrs Weasley smiled "I'm so happy you felt like you could talk to me about this. I never felt like I could go to my mother with anything"

"I love you Mum" Ginny smiled, going around the table and kissing her mother on the kiss

"I love you too my little Ginvera" Mrs Weasley smiled, her eyes tearing up. Her little girl wasn't so little any more

"Mum" Ginny groaned, complaining. Her mother always called her that when she was being soppy

"Stop sulking and go tell your father he's going to be late" Mrs Weasley smiled, getting up and gathering her daughters used plate "I don't know that man will never be on time for anything in his life"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her mother's back before setting out towards the back door. Turning back before going out into the backyard

"Thanks for understanding Mum" Ginny said before slipping out of the back door. Molly Weasley watched her daughters progress throw the backyard to where her husband was talking with two of there son's, she was so proud of her little girl. All she had to do was explain to Arthur that this is was there daughter needed, that was going to be easier said than done.

"Morning Dad" Ginny smiled, leaning up to kiss her father on the cheek

"Morning Princess" Mr Weasley smiled leaning down and place kiss on top of his little girls head.

"Mum says it's time to get going" Ginny said

"I guess I had better go then" Arthur smiled "I'll see you boys later"

"Send Harry my Love" Ginny yelled after her father who turned on the stop, apprating away

"Admitted defeat yet Charlie" Ginny grinned, turning back to her brother's

"As if" Charlie smirked "I'm going to kick his ass"

"Please you can't even pull off the Wosci Faint" Ginny said smugly "Harry's been doing that for years"

"She's got a point mate" Ron smiled

"And exactly who's side are you on" Charlie said

"Mine" Ginny smirked "I've got dirt on him"

"I can't believe your taking her side just because she's got something on you and Hermione" Charlie said "Whatever happened to bro's before ho's"

"Yeah way to get him on side Charl by calling his girlfriend a ho" Ginny chuckled

"And what's going on here" Bill said, walking up to his siblings

"Bill" Ginny yelled excitedly, throwing her arms around her eldest brother. She had been helping her mother with dinner last night when Bill and Fleur had dropped in briefly in order to inform his mother that he had arrived home safely. They had declined the offer to stay for dinner, stating that they were tired from travelling, although Ginny had the distinct impression that it was more to do with the fact that they wanted to get home and shag.

"Miss me Squirt" Bill smiled hugging his sister.

"Might have" Ginny smiled, looking up into her older brother's face. He and Charlie her original knight in shining armour. Both her protectors, Charlie had shown her how the fly, taut her Quidditch and Bill, he had helped her develop the Bat Boogy Hex when she had been seven. The treat her the same and different in so many ways. Charlie always standing in the way of danger, where as Bill always seemed know when she needed him to stand in the way and when she needed to deal with everything on her own. Each and everyone of her brother's meant something different to her. Charlie was her protector, keeping boys away from his little sister, stopping her brother's teasing. Percy was her teacher, he had help there mother teach her letter's and number when she had been small. Fred and George her good mood pill and her eternal tormentors, yet they managed to make her smile even when she was the worse of moods. Then there was Ron, he playmate growing up, her protector once Charlie had left the house and her confident when the Twins teased. Finally there was Bill, the only one that ever really got her, treat her as an equal, understood when she needed to be left alone. Even thought there was a huge age difference between them, Bill was somehow the one that she felt most connected to, the most alike and yet completely different. Ginny could very quite explain the bond she had with her two eldest brother's, it was hard. All she knew was that they always loved and ever teased, will not about anything hurtful like Fred and George.

"Where's Fleur this morning" Ginny smiled, watching her brother beam at the mention of his new wife

"She had to get to work" Bill smiled

"Why would you ever let that woman out of the bedroom" Charlie smirked "I mean she's got a body built for wet dreams"

"Too true" Bill laughed

"Are still here" Ginny said rolling her eyes at Charlie "Shouldn't you be preparing to get your arse kicked"

"Dream on runt" Charlie laughed "He's not going to know what's hit him"

"O.k. what have I missed" Bill smiled

"Ginny said that Harry could bet Charlie at Quidditch" Ron smiled

"He can" Ginny said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest

"You've not got a chance mate, he's going to fatten you" Ron agreed

"Exactly" Ginny said, smiling up at Ron, moving to stand next to him.

"Please no-one's bet Charlie to the snitch once" Bill said "And from what I hear Potter spends more time falling off the broom than staying on it"

"Oh so it's Potter now is it" Ginny smirked, before turning to Ron "They must be threaten"

"He's going to destroy you" Ron smirked

"Wanna bet" Charlie laugh

"Yeah" Ron smiled down at his sister "What do you say 5 Gallon's each"

"I have no problems taking there money" Ginny shrugged

"You're on" Bill smiled, shaking Ginny's hand

"This is going to be easiest money I've ever made" Ron smirked, shaking Charlie's hand

"Dream on little brother" Charlie smirked

"So what else have I missed while I've been away" Bill asked

"I decorated my room" Ginny said nonchalant, before grinning "and Ron snogged Hermione"

"That a boy" Bill laughed, pulling Ron into a headlock and ruffling the top of his head

"Get off" Ron complained, struggling to get free of his brother's restraints "I'm going to kill you" he yelled at his sister, who just laughed.

_A/N Sorry that it has taken so long to update, i know being busy is not an excuse. This isn't to my normal length but I wanted to give you something before christmas. please review and have a great christmas. Thanks for reading xxx_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Harry Potter stepped in the living room later on that morning to find Mr Weasley crouched down in front of the television. He had taken the time to pick out his less tatty jeans and t-shirt. He knew that Mrs Weasley was likely to scold him if she ever found out this was the way he had dressed to go to the Ministry, especially considering it was a known fact that the Minister would be trying to grab a word with him. All Harry knew was the press would have a field day if he turned up in a suit.

"Alright Mr Weasley" Harry smiled, moving over and press the on switch on the front of the TV. The picture light up on the screen cause Mr Weasley's eyes to go wide

"Harry my boy" Mr Weasley said jumping up from the floor in front of the television, striding towards Harry and shaking his hand vigorously "Not starved to death then Molly will be pleased"

"How's it going Mr Weasly" Harry chuckled

"Very well Harry, very well" Mr Weasley smiled "Now what is this" Mr Weasley asked pointing at the television "It looks like one of the D.T. things that muggle watch but it's so thin"

"It's a Plasma _TV_" Harry smiled, putting the emphases on the last word "There thinner than normal ones" hoping to god that he wouldn't ask why because he didn't really have a clue how they worked.

"How fascinating" Mr Weasley said, moving to kneel back in front of the TV, watching the images move "plasma you say. What's that then"

"Haven't got a clue" Harry smirked, watching the wonder on Mr Weasley's face as he watched the TV. Lupin appeared at Harry's side, fixing the collar of his shirt, Lupin looked puzzled at Arthur before turning to Harry and sharing a knowing smirk.

"Arthur" Lupin smiled, stepping forward holding his hand out for Arthur to shake.

"Ha there you are Remus" Mr Weasley said getting up from the floor again, taking Lupin's extended hand "I wondered where you'd got to"

"I'd got some errands to run" Lupin smiled

"Involved going back to bed did it" Harry smirked, taking notice of his dishevelled hair and the fact that he looked like he had recently re-dressed.

"You'll have to excuse Harry today" Lupin smirked, turning to look at Harry briefly, before turning back "He's seems to have decided channel James"

"Hardly" Harry smirked "From what I've heard about my Dad, he would have made sure that Mr Weasley knew exactly why your so knackered"

"No need to say any more Harry" Mr Weasley smiled, exchanging a knowing look with Lupin "The best part of pregnancy if you ask me"

"Yes Well…" Lupin said clearing his throat "It's been agreeable so far"

"I'd say" Mr Weasley chuckled "Well we'd better be off"

"How are we getting there" Harry said, picking up his black zip up hoodie from the back of the settee and sliding it on.

"Driving" Mr Weasley smiled

"Driving?" Harry asked, had Mr Weasley borrowed a car from the Ministry again? Harry didn't want anything for them, he could just read the headline's if he turned up in a Ministry car.

"Hermione was kind enough to lend us her's" Mr Weasley smiled

"I didn't know Hermione had a car" Harry asked

"Yes it seem her parents bought it her for her 17th. A nice little zippy thing, a mini I think she said" Mr Weasley said

"Am I the only one that finds the thought of Hermione on the road a little terrifying" Harry said, slipping his wand into the back pocket of the jeans

"She is rather skittish isn't she" Lupin smiled, having pulled on a jumper himself "Ready then" he asked Harry

"As I'll ever be" Harry sighed, pulling on his invisible cloak.

"Come on then" Mr Weasley smiled, setting off towards the door.

5 minutes later, Harry found himself bundled in the back of the Hermione's car and although he had not been in there before it seemed eerily familiar. The inside was far more spacious than that of a normal car, he found that he had more than enough leg room and the seats where as comfortable as that of a soft settee. He knew without asking that Mr Weasley had worked his magic on the car

"You alright back there Harry" Mr Weasley said, looking up into the rear-view mirror, although he could not see the teenager in the back.

"Fine thanks" Harry smiled (although not seen) "Have I been in here before" he asked, the saw Lupin and Mr Weasley exchange looks

"Yes Harry you have" Lupin said softly

"When you came to get me from the Dursley's?" Harry said, Lupin just nodded from the front passenger seat. So that was why the car seemed so familiar to him "Hermione's going to kill you" Harry said to Mr Weasley, who chuckled

"I'm slightly more worried about what Molly will do to me" Mr Weasley smiled "Not to worry I'll make sure it's as good as new before I return it". The traffic became heavier as they head farther into town, so much so that they found themselves stock still for several long minutes.

"We should have taken the underground" Mr Weasley sighed, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel.

"It's safer this way" Lupin shrugged "Besides it'll get moving in a minute"

"Well I hope so" Mr Weasley said "Molly will sting me up if we're late. How are you feeling Harry? Nervous?"

"I'm o.k." Harry shrugged, he was defiantly not looking forward to it but he wasn't really feeling particularly nervous, although he was sure that would change once he got there.

"He's worried about what to get Ginny for her birthday" Lupin chuckled, almost as if he could see the glare that Harry was throwing at him from under the cloak

"Ha" Mr Weasley smiled, a knowing look on his face "She sends her love by the way, as does Molly and Ron mumbled something about leaving him to deal with the woman all on his own"

"Sounds about right" Harry laughed

"He's rather sulky as a matter of fact. Hermione's going home in a couple of days to send time with her parents, I rather think he was pinning" Mr Weasley said "Well until Hermione mentioned that she was sure her parents wouldn't mind if he came to stay for a few days then he just looked like he was going to faint"

"Is he going to go" Harry laughed just imagining the look of Ron face.

"Hermione parents decided that they would take her to France, a family holiday at the last minute, so thankfully the decision was taken out of his hands. He did look rather relieved about the entire thing" Mr Weasley smiled

"He's met her Mum and Dad before" Harry said

"Yes well it's rather different when you start going out isn't it" Lupin smiled

"I suppose" Harry shrugged, he guessed that was true, he did feel a little more awkward around Mr and Mrs Weasley since becoming Ginny's boyfriend.

"How's the rest of the family" Lupin asked

"Very well" Mr Weasley smiled "Molly's busy fussing over the state of Charlie's socks and I'm sure you've been seeing more of the twins than I have"

"They might have popped in a few times" Lupin smiled "On Molly's order's of course"

"Of course" Mr Weasley smiled, knowing fully well that that was not the case "Although I'm sure you've already heard all this from Ginny"

"I got a letter this morning" Harry nodded

"I though you might" Mr Weasley smiled "Luna Lovegood's coming over for the day. I think the girls are going out shopping" Thankfully the traffic started to move and they were finally on there way to the ministry.

At 11:50 Harry found himself in an old telephone box, squeezed in beside Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley, slowly being lowered into the ground. They had parked the car down an alley way a few streets down, Mr Weasley had placed a invisibility charm on the car so that it would not been seen. He would return to it later to Hermione's parents house, that was not to far from Grimmauld place. Lupin and Harry would be making there own way to Digeon Alley and into Gringotts for there meeting with Bill. Soon enough Harry found himself in The Ministry of magic, the last time had been there was the night that Sirius had dead. Just thinking about that made his chest ach, Sirius was the closet thing that he had ever had to a father. Although Mr and Mr Weasley treat him as one of his own (something that he would never get used to) they were Ron and Ginny's parents not his, Sirius was the first real parent figure he had had that wasn't borrowed from someone else.

"About time you got here" A rough voice said, effectively pulling Harry from his less than happy thoughts

"Hit a spot of traffic Moody" Lupin said, pinning his visitors badge to his robes

"Moony over slept" Harry smirked, turning his attention to his own badge. Mr Weasley laughed as Lupin chuffed Harry around the back of the head

"How's it going Harry" Kingsley said shaking Harry's hand

"Not too bad thanks" Harry smiled.

"Well I had better be off" Mr Weasley said "Got a full days work a head of me. Good luck son"

"Thanks Mr Weasley" Harry said "I'll see you later" Mr Weasley waved, before making his way towards the auditorium

"It's packed in there boy so you had better keep your wits about you" Moody said, limping on behind Harry and Lupin as he made his way towards the security desk to have his wand checked.

"Believe me considering what happened the last night I was here. I'm taking no chances" Harry said, Lupin exchanged worried looks with Kingsley

"Name and purpose for visit" The bored security guard said

"Harry Potter. I'm here for my apparition test" Harry said to the guard

"Wand" Harry handed over his wand to the guard and waited for the necessary tests to be done.

"What's with the arm guard" Harry asked, Kinsley was in charge of the Aurror's department and Mad-Eye Moody had come out of retirement when the ministry had excepted the fact that Voldmort had returned.

"I'm here to make sure you get through the crowd alright" Kingsley smiled, whispering in Harry's ear as he turned back around to collect his wand from the guard "I'm here to make sure you don't cause trouble, with the Minister"

"Brilliant" Harry said under his breath. Before looking back up at the guard "Cheers mate" taking his wand and the piece of parchment, slipping them into his back pocket. No sooner where they safely tucked away than Harry made a grab for them again, hearing a voice that made his blood boil

"Mr Potter, how are you" said the annoyingly sweet and almost sinister voice of one Dolorous Umbridge. Harry made a move for his want fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you look at it Lupin was able to grab his arm before he reached his wand.

"I don't think that the best idea do you" Lupin said firmly

"I suppose not" Harry said crossing his over his chest and staring Umbridge down "Fine"

"Excuse me?" Umbridge asked, using that annoying little giggle

"I said" Harry said through gritted teeth "I'm Fine"

"Oh" Umbridge said, with her sinister little grin "Very good. The minister was wondering if he could have a word with you"

"Harry has an appointment with the head of the apparition department at noon" Lupin said.

"I'm sure we can arrange something with Gina" Umbridge said, continuing to look at Harry, completely ignoring both Lupin and Kingsley's presents "This is Minster of Magic after all Mr Potter" Umbridge smiled.

"Wouldn't want to keep him waiting would we" Harry smirked, Umbridge clearly not sense his sarcastic tone "You coming Remus" Harry said

"I do rather feel that the Minster wanted to talk to you alone" Umbridge said, clearly terrified at the thought of being remotely near a werewolf

"But your going to be there?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer

"As under security to the Minister it is my duty…" Umbridge stared but was soon cut off.

"I think it is my duty to make sure that we have another impartial party don't you" Harry said "I would hate to misunderstand anything that the Minister wanted to discuss with me"

"Of course" Umbridge said clearly still put out about the fact that Lupin would still be accompanying them

"Am I following you then" Harry said

"Oh yes…Yes" Umbridge said, stumbling through her words "If you could follow me Mr Potter. Harry smirked Hermione was right, you really had to play these people at there own game.

Harry and Lupin followed Umbridge into the auditorium (Moody and Kingsley taking up the rear) as soon as Harry came into view the crowd went mad. Harry was met with catcalls and flashing light, Harry made a dash for his wand again out of instinct. There where people crowding around the walls of the auditorium, pushing and shoving there way to the front of the barrier

"Harry what is your business with the Minister…"

"Is the Rumours true that your where there the night that Dumbledore was killed…"

"Megan Smith, Witch Weekly. How do you get those silky locks…"

"Where have you been all summer…"

"Mr Potter is here to talk…" Umbridge said loudly over the noise of the crowd, her voice echoing through the space

"Mr Potter…" Harry interrupted loudly "Is here to take his apparition test" glaring at Umbridge, who had that grace to look more than a little terrified of Harry.

"You expect us to believe that the Minister hasn't called you here to discuss you future at Hogwarts" Rita Seeker said from the front of the crowd, there was several boo's and hiss from the crowd at Rita's words.

"Still buzzing around Seeker" Harry said firmly, he's eyes narrowing dangerously

"The public have the right to know what where you have been hiding. There is a war going on…" Rita started but was soon cut off by someone from the crowd

"Oh finally admitted that have you" the voice yelled "because up to last year he was nothing but an intension seeker" there were calls of agreement through the crowd. Harry held his hands up, quieting the crowd.

"I appreciate everyone's support but all I have come for is to take my apparition test. I have just found out that the Minister would like to discuss a few things with me, I do not know what these maybe. Weather they have anything to my future at Hogwarts or not" Harry paused glaring at Seeker, challenging her to open her mouth "There is a war going on and the Aurror's have more important things to do than watch me through the Auditorium, so I'll get going to my test and they can get back to what they do best catching Death Easters" Harry saw several people wearing dark robes amongst the crowd clapping loudly. It seemed as though half of the Aurror department had been order to stand watch in the auditorium. Harry made his way though the auditorium, passed the fountain and was just about to turn the corner to the lifts when he heard a watery voice over the noise of the crowd.

"Daddy…Daddy Help…Daddy where are you?" The voice said, Harry instantly turned his head to see where the voice was coming from. He had to scan the crowd several times before he's eyes settled on a little girl, a little way back, being pushed up against the barrier.

"What do you think your doing Potter" Moody yelled, as Harry broke rank to help the little girl. Who seemed to get more and more crushed by the crowd as Harry got closer. Couldn't they see her for Gods sake? Thankfully one of the Aurror seemed to see the problem and was able to push the crowd far enough back for Harry to reach over to grab the girl under her arms and pull her from the crowd. Lupin and Kingsley were at Harry's side in a flash, Moody had his wand pointed at the crowd threateningly, who seemed to still be oblivious to what was going on.

"Is she o.k." Lupin asked

"I think so" Harry said, looking down at the little girl in his arms. She had her face buried into his shoulder, her small hands clung to her hoodie, as sobs racking her entire body.

"Are you lost" Harry asked, shifting her weight onto his hip, his hand coming up to rub up an down her back. It was something that Ginny had done to him to comfort him, he had found it soothing, something that the little girl did too as her sobs became less. The little girl nodded her head, she couldn't have been more than 4 years old she must have gotten separated from her family

"Who are we looking for then your Daddy" Harry asked, walking away from the crowd and sat down on the edge of the fountain moving the child on to his lap. He was more than aware of the scowls he was getting from Umbridge but quite frankly he could care less. If the Minister was so desperate to see him than he could wait.

"Everyone was pushing" The girl said in a small voice, looking at Harry nervously. She wore here hair in 2 blonde pigtails and her eyes were an unusual golden colour that he had never seen before but seemed so familiar to him.

"Does your Daddy work here" Harry asked, taking the tissue that Lupin offered him and began to wipe the little girls tear away.

"He's an Author" The girl smiled proudly, she spoke with a slight American accent that made Harry smile "My Aunty says there like pleasemen"

"Right then" Harry smiled standing up, swinging the girl to his hip "It looks like we're going to Aurror office" he made his way back over to were Umbridge still stood

"I really think that we should get going. Perhaps one of the other's could make sure…" Umbridge said, but Harry cut her off

"You don't just expect me to just leave her here" Harry said firmly

"Well it wouldn't…"

"We're going to the Aurror office end of" Lupin said firmly

"Yes of course" Umbridge said rather terrified, starting to make her way towards the lifts

"So what's your Daddy's name" Harry said, following Umbridge to the lift.

"Daddy" The little girl said, thoroughly confused as if it was the most stupid question ever asked

"Of course" Harry smiled, stepping to the lift "What's your name then"

"Honey" The little girl smiled "I'm 4"

"That's a pretty name" Harry smiled "I'm Harry"

"I know" Honey smiled "I came to work today with Daddy to see you. You know my Aunty Kitty, you played Quidditch together at school"

"Did we?" Harry chuckled at the girls enthusiasm "I don't remember a Kitty though. Do you mean Katie. Is Katie Bell your Aunty" Honey nodded with pure excitement

"It's true then, she didn't make it up" Honey asked excited

"Nope" Harry smiled, he heard Kingsley mutter something about her being Gregory Bell's daughter to Lupin, who nodded obliviously having hear Tonks mention the name before.

"And you've fought dragon and Dementies and everything" She said rather breathlessly

"It's less exciting than it sound" Harry smirked

"Do you think that Daddy with me angry at me" Honey asked, suddenly looking to Lupin for an answer, Lupin was more than a little shocked at this request but never the less answered the question

"Daddy's never get angry at there little girls" Lupin said with a smile, Honey seemed happy with the whole with the answer as she turned around and continue to fire questions at Harry as the lift rattled on towards the Aurror office.

The lift came to a stop outside on the right floor and they all stepped out. Harry still child cradled on his hip, protectively but he had to admit she was getting a little heavy for him.

"Well wait here Potter" Moody said, his magically eye sweeping in the direction of Umbridge, who looked a little put out at the request. Harry had the distinct impression that she had been told to stay with him at all costs, it was also clear to him had Moody was giving Harry opportunity gather his thought before his up coming meeting with the Minister.

"Come on then" Harry said, putting Honey make on her feet "Lets get you back to your Dad. Lead the way"

"I like coming to work with my Daddy" Honey smiled, slipping her hand into Harry's, who smiled gripping it. "There's this really nice lady with pink hair that gives me sweets. My Mummy doesn't like me have too many sweets she says it makes me silly"

"I can see what she's talking about" Harry laughed, opening the door to the office and ushered Honey inside. This was only the second time he had been in the department, but it looked almost exactly the same as he remembered, expect now there was no longer pictures of Sirius plastered on the walls of the cubical but photographs of known Death Eaters. Kinglsey was the last to even, closing the door behind him, the sound echoed around the empty office. At the sound a head popped up from behind the nearest cubical wall.

"Wotcha King" Tonks said brightly "When you left me to run the office I didn't think I would be left trying to calm down a high rate Dad. You Miss Honey…" Tonks said smiling at the little girl at Harry side "have some explaining to do"

Another head appeared at the side of Tonks. Hearing his daughter's name Gregory Bell shot up in his chair, looking around. His eyes fell on his daughter and his heart returned to his chest instead of his throat where it had been sat for the last 42 minutes

"Hi Daddy" Honey smiled, sweetly. The girl had a mischievous strike a mile long.

"I'll give you Hi Daddy" Gregory Bell said, striding towards his daughter and hosting her into his arms "Your Mother's going to kill me"

"You always say that" Honey smiled, playing with the chain her Father wore around his neck

"Yeah well one day it's going to happen" Gregory signed "And then where will you be" the little girl just shrugged and Harry couldn't help but imagine this was what Ginny was like at the age of 4. The thought alone brought a smile to his face.

"People were pushing and then Harry (turning to point at Harry) saved me and then that Mister (pointing at Lupin) shouted at this frog lady cause she didn't want to come up here and then we got in that big lift and Kitty was lying Daddy it's all really true, he's fought dragons and everything Daddy" Honey rambled off without even taking a breath

"Ay Tonks have you been giving my girl candy again" Gregory asked, he had the same faint American accent as Honey, the same unusual eyes too, though his hair and skin were darker

"I am have slipped her a couple of squares of Honeydukes" Tonks smiled. Gregory just rolled his eyes and set his daughter down on the floor before locking eye with Harry.

"Thank you" he said extending his hand to Harry, who shock it

"It was nothing" Harry shrugged.

"No" Gregory said looking down at his daughter, who smiled back up at him "It's everything. If you ever need anything"

"I'll keep that in mind" Harry smiled "I need all the help I can get" Gregory chuckled, before bending down at picking his little girl up once more.

"So how did it go?" Tonks asked excitedly

"How did what go?" Harry asked

"Your test stupid" Tonks laughed "Did you pass"

"I haven't even got there" Harry grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest

"But it's 12:45" Tonks said astonished

"I know, I got bloody ambushed when I arrived the Minister wants a word" Harry said

"Your not allowed to swear Harry" Honey said firmly

"Sorry" Harry smiled "You should met my friend Ron, you'd like him" causing Tonks to chuckle

"Does he know Kitty" Honey asked

"He does" Harry smiled_ though probably not as well as George _Harry added to himself

"Good cause I'm not meant to talk to strangers, Mummy says" Honey said

"Well your Mum's right" Harry smiled

"We should really get going Harry" Lupin said, glancing at his watch

"Yeah I suppose your right" Harry said, clearly not looking forward to what was coming next.

"I'll see you later then" Lupin smiled at Tonks, a gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Does she give you Chocolate too" Honey asked Lupin, indicating for her father to put her down.

"She gives him a lot more than Chocolate" Harry said bending down level with the little girl, his eyes glancing in the direction of Tonks and Lupin, before looking at the child "She kisses him and everything"

"Your not meant to kiss boys that aren't your Daddy" Honey said in the same firmly voice she had told Harry not to swear

"Why's that then" Harry smiled

"Because Boys are naughty but Daddy's are nice" The little girl said

"You remind me of someone" Harry smiled

"Kitty" Honey smiled, it was clear that the little girl was very fond of her Aunt. Harry shock his head

"No not Katie" Harry said "Someone special, I think you would like her too"

"I don't think your naughty" Honey said looking down at her feet

"You don't" Harry said softly. The little girl shock her head, shuffling forward and planting a kiss on Harry cheek before turning and burring her head into her fathers leg. Gregory laughed and pick his daughter up again, who buried her head into her father's shoulder.

"You'll have to watch her Greg" Tonks smiled "I knew a girl like he once, she's never been the same since"

"Funny" Harry smiled pulling himself up right "Come on Moony let's get this over with"

"Right come on" Lupin said, once again placing a kiss on Tonks cheek and make his way towards the door.

"Thanks again" Gregory said over his daughter's head, who had obviously found the whole thing draining as she seemed to have dozed off on her father's shoulder. Harry just smiled

"I'll see you later Tonks" Harry smiled "Mini Moony" aiming a wave at Tonks mid-section for a reason completely unknown to him. Tonks simple laughed and waved in return as he made his way back out of the office. The door closed behind them and Tonks turned back to Gregory, who was swaying his daughter in his arms, lulling her to keep her in her sleeping state.

"I guess I've got all this to look forward to" Tonks smiled, watching the young man and his daughter. Gregory just signed in relief of having his beautiful angel back, shifting her weight as she stirred and brought her arms up and around her father's neck, burring her head in farther to his neck.

"What do you say I make a cup of tea" Tonks asked, seeing the colour return to his face

"Martha's going to kill me" Gregory signed, as Tonks went about making the tea

"I love you Daddy" the little girl said sleepily, before drifting back of to sleep

"I love you too Angel" Gregory said, kissing the top of her blond hair. Thanking god she was safe, if anything had happened to her he would never have been able to live with himself

_A/N Sorry about keeping you all waiting. I had so much work to do over Christmas not mention I managed to get ill. anyway I hope that you like it and may starting on the next chapter right now as a head start. I would also like to know if anyone is willing to Beta for me. let me know Thanks_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Harry Potter sat in the large office of Rufus Scrimgeour. He sat in front of a large oak desk. The dark wood was polished to perfection, the shining surface clear of any clutter. The only things to grace the surface in fact was a green lamp similar to the ones that were placed on every table in the Hogwarts library and a golden plague that read _Rufus Scrimgeour: Minister of Magic. _Behind the desk was a large, heavy chair, covered in black leather. Behind it still was a large oak fireplace, the fire burning brightly within the grate, even though it was the middle of the summer and it was making the room sweltering. Harry sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, crossing one ankle over the other on his out stretched legs, refusing to remove his hoodie even though he was burning up. He keep his eyes trained on the fire, he knew what was going on, the whole office was built for intimidation. The way that the leather seat at the other side of the desk was higher than the one that he was currently sitting in, pointing out exactly where the authority lied within this situation. The fact that there was only one set, that Umbridge had ushered him into as soon as they had entered the room, meaning that the others had to crowd around the room, making him feel surrounded. The fire was there to make him uncomfortable, making him sweat and finally there was the fact that it was now 1pm and the Minister was still not there. As far as Scrimgeour was considered Harry had sat there for over an hour, sweating over what the Minister was going to ask him. What he didn't know was even if Harry had been stuck in that situation for over an hour he wasn't one to crack under the pressure. After all according to Lupin he was the most stubborn person he knew and Harry wasn't about to let Scrimgeour get the upper hand, he knew what his game was and he wasn't about to play along. Barty Crouch Junior (When pretending to be Moody) may have been mental but he was right about one thing, Harry would have made a bloody good Auror. Harry had the urge to put his feet up on the beautifully polished surface or to leave his oil finger prints behind, either way he fought his inner brat and kept his feet and hands firmly where they were, which was probably a good thing in hindsight as Rufus Scrimgeour finally decided to grace the room with his presents.

Rufus Scrimgeour strolled into his office, carrying a pile of files under his under his arm.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Scrimgeour said polity, trying to look like he had been really been busy. Harry wasn't fooled though, he knew that Scrimgeour was an ex-Aurror and this was a standard interrogation technique.

"No it's fine" Harry said getting up from his chair and shaking the hand that the Minister offered as a welcome "Not been here long ourselves"

"Really?" Scrimgeour said, looking at Umbridge briefly, a look saying he clearly was not impressed "Nothing wrong I hope?"

"Just had a few problems with the press downstairs" Harry said, his eyes going past the Minister who still had his back to the door, to fall on the form of Percy Weasley. The young man was the same as Harry remembered him, his form still tall and slim. He still held himself with confidence and an air of importance that reminded him of the prefect that he had seen on his first trip to Hogwarts. Percy however only glanced briefly at Harry before going and taking a seat at the end table near the window, pulling out a quill and parchment.

"I can't think how they found out that you were going to be here?" The Minister said, indicating towards the chair Harry had just been sat in, telling him to sit down. Harry took the seat gratefully, leaning back in the chair causally, returning his legs to there stretched position "Unfortunately I simply can't throw them out, it's a public right to…" the Minister said, sitting down in his own chair

"Of course" Harry smiled, cutting across the Minister. If Lupin thought he was channelling his father this morning, then he was wrong; he was about to show a display of cockiness what would put James Potter to shame "Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about, only I seem to be…" Harry paused looking at his watch "an hour late for my appointment"

"Very well Harry" Scrimgeour said firmly "I was wondering if you had thought any more about watch we talked about last time we met?"

"About being your poster boy?" Harry said in a neutral tone, determined that he wasn't going to lose his temper. "Or about you demanding to know what Dumbledore and I were doing the night that he died?"

"Either" Scrimgeour said roughly, obviously more than a little disappointed that his plan was not going the way that it was supposed to go. "I have and my answer hasn't changed" Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest "On both accounts."

"The Ministry could do a lot to help you Mr. Potter" Umbridge spoke up, her squeaky voice sinister. "If I remember correctly you hoping to become an Auror. I am sure that Mr Shacklebolt would be more than willing to offer you a job, once you have finished your education of course."

"Actually" Harry smiled, "I'm actively pursuing other forms of employment." Harry turned back to the Minister holding up his right hand, the words _"I must not tell lies" _still visible on the back of his hand. "Lets just say I'm not a huge fan of the Ministries methods."

"We can offer you protection Potter" Scrimgeour growled, the switch from his christen name to his surname gave Harry the proof of what he already knew. The Ministry didn't know any more about Voldermort's whereabouts than the Order did. They were desperate to get the public on there side rather than let them know they were doing absolutely nothing. They were sorely mistaken if they though he was going to bend over backwards for them. Harry Potter was not a trained Chimp for hire.

"Oh so that's what those two are doing here" Harry said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder in the general direction of where Kingsley and Moody stood. "For my protection. Here's me thinking it was all part of you intimidation scene. You know surround me with powerful, highly trained Wizards until I have no other choice but to cave" Harry scoffed. Lupin gave a snort behind him, clearly amused at the way that Harry had clearly pissed the Minister off, which was not altogether a good thing, especially considering the look that Rufus Scrimgeour currently had on his face.

"The board of governors wants you out Potter." Scrimgeour growled "I have just spent the last week trying to convince them otherwise. They will only accept you back in school, if you are willing to cooperate with the Ministry."

"So your resorting to blackmail now?" Lupin said loudly, his anger getting the better of him. He knew what Hogwarts meant to Harry, it was his home, his life. What kind of future did they expect him to have without an education?

"I am simply stating the facts Mr…" Scrimgeour asked. "Lupin" Umbridge spoke up, before Remus could do so himself "Remus John Lupin, he's on the Werewolf register."

"I'm Harry's guardian" Lupin said firmly "And why might I ask is he…" Lupin said pointing to Percy, who was busy scribbling down every word said by Harry and the others "taking note of everything but what you have been saying?"

"Mr. Westin is here at my request" Scrimgeour said firmly. "It has come to my attention that there may have been a misunderstanding as to why I asked Harry to meet me" glancing at Umbridge. It was clear to Harry now that Umbridge had used the time that he had been in the Auror office to forward the Minister what was going on.

"It's Weasley" Harry said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Percy Weasley, his father works in Misuse of Muggle Artifacts but you knew that right. The same way that you know his eldest brother Bill works as a Curse Breaker at Gringotts and Charlie works with Dragon's in Romania. Fred and George own a joke shop and Ron Weasley my is best mate. If you're going to make him betray his family for you, you can at least remember his name." Harry would feel Percy glaring into the back of his neck, but he didn't care, he was getting well and truly riled up and was fighting not only to control his temper but his magic as well. It seemed to be trying to fight it's way out of him. He could feel it licking at his insides, he fought hard to keep his breath even and steady, to keep his eyes locked with Scrimgeour. Percy had always been his least favourite Weasley but he could safely say he never thought that he would dislike a Weasley quite as much as he did Percy right now.

"And as for Hogwarts" Harry said "You and I both know that the only person that can keep me out of school is the headmistress and McGonagall has already informed me I'm more than welcome to return and if you think threatening my place at Hogwarts is going to change my mind about being your poster boy you are sorely mistaken" Harry said firmly, leaning forward in his chair slightly to get his point across. "I don't take well to place people I love being used as bait Minister. The first thing you did when you came into office was fix Fudge's mistakes, please don't start making your own."

"We both want the same thing Mr. Potter" Umbridge said sweetly, "Surely you can see why it is best for you to work with the Ministry." "We may want the same things" Harry said sternly turning to Umbridge, "But we have very different ways of going about them."

"I would like to thank you for meeting with me Harry" Rufus Scrimgeour said, getting up from the chair and extending his hand out to Harry. Harry took it gladly (standing up also) a determined look shone in the Minister's eye, telling Harry that he wasn't likely to give up trying to pursued him that the Ministry was the way to go, he could try all he wanted Harry would not cave in. As far as Harry was concerned until the Ministry let him be, let him get on with what he needed to do then they were the enemy too. Maybe he was spending too much time around Moody, but all Harry knew was he can't trust them anymore, their loyalties lye in other places than his own.

"I'm sorry I can't be who you want me to be Minister." Harry said, shaking his hand "But you'll see one day why it has to be this way."

Everyone turned to leave the office well and truly happy at the prospect of returning to the much colder corridor, Harry himself was almost out of the door when he heard the annoying cough of Dolores Umbridge; he gritted his teeth as it effectively made the skin crawl on the back of his neck. Couldn't the woman see he was about one silly little giggle away from cursing her into oblivion? "I was just wondering if I could have a quiet word with Mr. Potter" Umbridge smiled. "Alone. You wouldn't mind Minister?"

"Of course" Scrimgeour said, throwing her a confused but happy look clearly understanding that she had found his Achilles heel "I must go and see Albert in Magical Law Enforcement anyway" with that the Minister scooting out of his office.

"Would you like to take a seat Mr. Potter" Umbridge smiled, sitting down at the desk "That will be all Westley" she said clearly not having listen to word that Harry had said early. Percy however didn't seem to mind the fact that the people he had abandoned his family for still didn't know his name. No he simply nodded his head and left the room being sure to avoid eye contact with everyone on his way out.

"I'll meet you at the lift" Harry said to the other, none of them looking partially happy at the thoughts of leaving him to deal with Umbridge himself. None more so that Lupin, who knew just how much of an evil cow she really was.

"I don't like this Harry" Lupin said firmly, yet quietly so she did not know that she had rattled them.

"Neither to I Moony" Harry said in the same tone. "But what other choice do I have. It's her you should be worried about. I'm one snide comment away turning her toad face into real one." "Just be careful that's all I ask" Lupin said, he still had an uneasy feeling about this "She's manipulative."

"What else can she offer me that she already has?" Harry said firmly "I'm a big boy Moody, I can deal with the old face troll. I'll meet you at the lift" finally closing the door.

"He's right Remus lets go" Moody said, limping down the corridor, towards the lift. Lupin sighed taking one last look at the door before following Moody and Kingsley. Meanwhile back inside the office, Umbridge sat at the desk, her hands folded neatly on the desk in front of her, her back straight in the chair. "I have a proposition for you Mr. Potter…"

Ginny Weasley couldn't help but laugh to herself, if anyone thought that Men talked about Sex too much they had obviously never been shopping with a bunch of woman. They were in a small boutique down one of the side alleys in Diagon Alley. From the outside the shop looked old and scabby but the inside was brilliant. It was packed to the rafters with clothes, shoes and bags. She would have walked straight past it had Angelina not directed them into the shop, stating that it was amazing, Ginny had been less than inclined to believe her until they had stepped inside. She was currently trying to find a new pair of jeans, determined to put a serious bent into birthday money that Bill and Charlie had already given her. Hermione was next to her, a plastic cup in her hand, with the words Starbucks printed across it and a strange plastic top that she was able to drink throw without having to take it off. Ginny had been thoroughly confused when they had set out from Angelina and Katie's flat (in Muggle London where they had flooed) and Hermione had insisted on stopping in the shop across the road. She had exited the shop carrying the strange cup and the aroma of coffee. Hermione had explained to her that it was a muggle coffee chain and apparently there were shops all over the country. Ginny still found it a little strange but kept quiet about it She had never thought of Hermione as a coffee drinker, then again, she remember although Harry could manage perfectly fine on 2 hours sleep the others couldn't. Now she thought about it Hermione had probably grown accustomed to coffee over the years.

"Tired?" Ginny smiled, as Hermione gave a wide yawn next to her "Ronald keeping you up late again?"

"Might have" Hermione smiled, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Do I want to know why" Ginny asked, amazed that her brother could make her best friend smile like that, especially after all the years of making her cry. Hermione beamed leaning over and whispering something in Ginny's ear. "Really?" Ginny laughed as her friend pulled her head away from her ear. Hermione nodded enthusiastically "Any good?"

"He's getting there" Hermione smiled. "Ronald can be quite determined when he wants to be."

"Look at you all smug" Ginny chuckled. It was nice to see her friend so happy, it was still a little strange to think that it was her idiotic brother that was doing it but still she had known somehow that they were right for each other.

"I know" Hermione giggled "I feel bloody brilliant" she smiled. Before clasping her hand over her mouth, realizing that she had just swore causing Ginny to burst out laughing.

"And what's so funny over here" Angelina said, followed by Katie and Luna.

"Hermione's utter embarrassment at using the word bloody" Ginny smiled.

"Uh-huh" Katie smiled "Then what was all the whispering about earlier?"

"Nothing" Hermione's cheeks flushed slightly.

"You know I've been meaning to ask you why Ron has been looking like a smug git all week" Angelina said, holding up a red halter top against her, turning to look at Katie "What do you think?"

"Um" Katie said thoughtful "I don't know, it might look a bit too slutty."

"You think?" Angelina said pulling off her top, right there in the middle of the shop, to be fair it was deserted, but still. She pulled the halter over her head, Hermione's cheeks flushed with embarrassment yet again Ginny smirked. Once you had shared a Quidditch changing room with other women you soon got used to having you underwear on display. Unfortunately this didn't explain why Luna was at that moment striping off her own clothes to try on a rather bright, spotted dress.

"Somewhere, some poor blokes head is about to explode" Ginny laughed. Watching as Katie moved Angelina's hair to one side to do up the neck of the top.

"I've never got the lesbian thing with men" Katie said "It's something to do with the thought of them and two lesbian's but if that was true it's not like they would actually get a look in is it. I mean that the whole point they like woman not men."

"Yeah well men are weird aren't they?" Angelina said "You're right it is a bit tight around the boobs. Here you try it on" Angelina took the top off and handed it to Katie, who started to pull off her own shirt. "There into all that twin stuff aren't they?"

"Like Fred and George" Luna asked, now pulling on a pair of thick woollen tights with the dress.

"Seriously Lu" Ginny said "I'm about this close to throwing up" Ginny indicted with her thumb and forefinger.

"There used to be this bet a Hogwarts as to who was had the biggest…" Luna said calmly.

"Seriously I don't want to hear this" Ginny said putting her fingers in her ears and shuddering.

"Well I don't know Lu" Angelina said as if it was something she got asked on a regular basis, pulling on another top she had selected "I've only ever seen Fred's."

"That's a shame" Luna sighed "I was interested to know."

"You should just ask them, the next time you see them" Ginny smiled mischievously.

"Yeah you should" Angelina said evilly, clearly able to picture the look on her boyfriends face at the question

"Ok" Luna said brightly, "I will."

"So about Ronald," Katie smiled sweetly, not forgetting what they had been talking about before the conversation had spiraled out of control.

"What about him?" Hermione cheeks flushed and she broke into that wide smile.

"I knew it" Angelina chuckled "You've shagged haven't you?"

"Well no" Hermione said "We haven't technical done _that_ yet but I haven't got any complaints."

"Well who'd have thought it, ikkle Ronnie's all grown up" Angelina said.

"And here's you thinking that you and Fred had scared him for life" Katie laughed.

"I think it was more to do with that Fred threatened to do to him than what he had actually walked in on" Angelina smiled. "It was an interesting moment. You'll be surprised how fast a man can run when his balls are involved."

"When was this?" Hermione chuckled, she knew that she really shouldn't be laughing at her boyfriend's misfortune but she couldn't help but imagine the look on his face.

"Around the Yule Ball" Angelina smiled.

"You finished!" Ginny said shocked, that had been the time that she had caught the two of them going at it in on the settee in the common room.

"Of course" Angelina smirked "Would you stop?"

"I might if I had already been walked in on once already" Ginny said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Poor Ron" Hermione giggled "It really wasn't his year."

"Well if he wasn't such a Prat" Ginny said firmly. The truth was that Harry may have forgiven him for not believing him about someone else putting his name in the goblet of fire, but Ginny most certainly had not. In fact she had never been more angry at her brother in her life, include those weeks last year when Ron had been snogging Lavender Brown.

"You need to stop getting angry on Harry's behalf" Hermione said softly, seeing the tense look on her friends face. "It was years ago and Harry's gotten over it."

"Still" Ginny said firmly, knowing that Hermione was quite right but she still couldn't help but feel that Ron was an idiot.

"Look at you," Katie chuckled "Harry Potter's very own Champion." Ginny blushed with embarrassment. Sticking up for Harry came as a natural instinct, it always had even when they weren't together. She remember some of the first words she spoke in front of him, were defending him against Malfoy.

"I didn't know you were going out with Ronald" Luna said, from somewhere further down the shop. She was back in just her undergarments and Ginny couldn't help but worry that if the dear old witch that owned the shop, and had greeted them when they had entered, but let them to wander, turned up now they would be promptly thrown out of there.

"Where have you been Luna?" Angelina smiled, shimming out of the jeans and trying on a skirt. "They've been snogging each other senseless for weeks."

"You do know there's a changing room don't you" Ginny smirked as a small child with his mother stopped by the window and stared in. Luckily his mother was in too much of a rush and simply hurried the child away without looking in the window. Angelina just shrugged and examined herself in the full length mirror. She smiled and decided to add the skirt to her rapidly growing pile of clothes.

"He is rather nice" Luna said, continuing to look through the clothing riles, oblivious to what the others had been talking about and was still clearly on the topic of Ron "I quite fancied him myself once."

"You did" Hermione asked shocked. Ginny sniggered, averting her eyes to the rile of jeans once more as Hermione glared at her

"Oh yes" Luna asked in an airy voice. "He is rather good looking and he does make me laugh. But I do rather think that you are better suited to him so I've decided to give up on him and try to snog Neville."

"Neville Longbottom" Angelina laughed and Katie elbowed her friend in the ribs while trying to stop herself from laughing. Although she was very fond of Luna the truth was they still weren't quite used to Luna's ways.

"I think that would be very nice Luna." Hermione smiled and headed in the direction of where Luna was now trying to put on another dress and help her into it.

"Have you snogged Neville?" Luna asked.

"No" Hermione smiled, zipping up the back of the Luna's dress "But Ginny has."

"Really" Luna smiled "Was he very good?"

"It wasn't a snog" Ginny said glaring at Hermione, who smirked "I gave him a kiss on the cheek for taking me to the Yule Ball."

"Oh that's nice" Luna smiled "He is quite sweet"

"Yes he is Luna" Ginny smiled "And I happen to think that he would quite like to snog you too."

"Oh" Luna smiled, excitedly "I'll snog him then" turning back to rifle through more clothes and started humming a song. Ginny smiled to herself and shock her head; Luna Lovegood defiantly marched to the beat of her own drum.

"Now we know what you've done with Neville I think you should tell us what you've been doing with Harry" Angelina smiled evilly.

"How did I know that we'd get around to that again" Ginny sighed.

"Because we always do" Katie said, holding up a pale blue top in front of her before deciding against it and going for the pink one instead. "Just tell her what she wants to know, believe me she won't shut up about it unless you do."

"I would be offended but she's right" Angelina smiled, finally slipping her clothes back on.

"Well you'll just have to live with it won't you" Ginny said firmly.

"I bet you two know" Angelina said, indicating her head to Hermione and Luna.

"Know what?" Hermione smiled, her eyes twinkling mischievously at the look on Angelina's face.

"That Ginny had sex with Harry" Luna said, clearly not knowing that Hermione had been teasing the other girls.

"LUNA!!!" Hermione and Ginny cried out at the same time.

Ginny Weasley was very aware of the heat that seemed to start at her face and radiate down her body. She could feel sweat running down her back, her t-shirt sticking to her back. All sighs that she was deeply embarrassed. It wasn't that she was ashamed of what herself and Harry had done, far from it, she loved him and he loved her, wasn't that what people who loved each other did? No the only reason that she was embarrassed was because of who had just found out. The truth was although she did get on very well with both Katie and Angelina, she barely knew them really. They had been on the Quidditch team together. She had been the seeker when Angelina had run the team and had then joined Katie as a chaser when Harry was captain. She had been friendly enough with them, joked about with them, talked about healing with Katie and had received blackmail details on Fred from Angelina but that had been it. They had never shared anything serious, they had not been through things with her like Hermione and Luna and they weren't like her big sister, she felt that Tonks was though. It was just awkward plain and simple.

"Was I not meant to say that" Luna asked, confused.

"No you weren't" Hermione said firmly, leaving Luna and making her way over to Ginny. "Are you alright Ginny?" Hermione said trying to sooth the younger girl. Ginny nodded and continued to look at the floor, trying to fight the blush down

"I don't know what you're embarrassed about?" Angelina said firmly causing Ginny's head to snap up. "Believe me I'm the last person that's going to judge you."

Ginny looked at the girl who she had always felt was more than a match for her wayward brother. Ginny knew that the girl had experience, more so than she was sure her brother knew, yet that was always what she had like about Angelina, that no matter what anyone called her she was confident in herself, she didn't need a man to make her feel worthy, she already was. She also had a mischievous and cunning side. Many would think that would have clashed with Fred, but somehow it seemed to calm his sometime evil nature. It was a known fact that while the Twins shared their a mischievous, pranking nature, George was the more caring sensitive nature, where as Fred was just, well Fred. Ginny looked into the soft, dark chocolate brown eyes of Angelina Johnson and for the first time realized how much her brother had hurt her throughout the years.

"It's not that" Ginny said, a little shocked at her discovery, vowing that she was going to have a word with Fred when she next saw him "It's just that well your going out with my brothers and…"

"What Fred doesn't know won't hurt him" Angelina said firmly, that confident girl coming back. "Besides what is said between the girls stays between the girls."

"Harry would kill me if he knew I was telling you this" Ginny sighed.

"Was it that bad" Angelina laughed, causing Ginny to blush.

"Na I bet it was good" Katie smiled "He looks like he would be good."

"Yeah your right" Angelina smiled and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Hermione that's gross! He thinks of you as a sister!" Ginny said shocked.

"It's not that I've thought about him like that" Hermione said rolling her eyes "It's the way he moves on a broom, surely that transfers into the bedroom too."

"Yeah well" Ginny blushed again.

"Seekers are the best" Angelina smiled.

"And how do you work that out?" Ginny laughed

"It's just a fact" Angelina said matter of factly.

"Believe me she's the person to know" Katie laughed. Angelina simply ignored what her best friend and just said and carried on

"They're sleek and trim" Angelina smiled "Not to mention that they're patient. I mean if they can find a little golden ball while everything else is going on, who knows what else they can find?" She winked at Ginny.

There was a knock on the glass window behind them and Ginny whipped around to see the smiling face of Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks made her way into the shop the join the others.

"I thought you lot would be here" Tonks smiled, pulling off her thick, black work robes, revealing a pair of low hugging blue jeans and bright red tank top, that happened to clash terribly with her favorite shocking pink hair.

"Tonks" Ginny smiled, going over to hug Tonks once she had, Hermione took her turn in hugging the pregnant woman.

"How are you" Hermione asked.

"Good" Tonks smiled "Although I'm better now I'm with my girls and in close vicinity to shoes." It was a known fact that Tonks' love for shoes ran deep, in she was currently wearing a pair of bright red cowboy boots that were not only impractical for a pregnant woman to wear but especially for someone who worked at the ministry.

"There my kinky boots" Tonks smiled seeing Ginny eyeing them. "Remus always knows that he's in for a good time when I wear these boots."

"They're very nice" Luna said.

"Thanks Luna" Tonks smiled. "How are you?"

"Oh very good thank you" Luna smiled. "I'm going to snog Neville"

"Well good for Neville" Tonks smiled.

"I thought you had to work" Hermione asked.

"Kingsley let me go early" Tonks smiled. "There wasn't much to do once our favorite bespectacled friend left, speaking of which…" Tonks smirked, turning to Katie and handing her a newspaper "A special edition of the Prophet" she said, answering the questioning look that Katie was throwing her. Katie unfolded the paper, glancing at the front page before starting to laugh.

"Martha's going to kill him" Katie laughed "She's going to literally kill him."

"Your brother needs to seriously think about putting a tracking device on that kid" Angelina laughed.

"You're right" Katie smiled, handing the paper over to Ginny and Hermione who looked utterly confused while Luna continued to shop.

Ginny looked at the front page there under a headline read, _The Boy-Who-Lived Saves Another Damsel In Distress_ was a black and white moving photograph of Harry with a little girl on his hip. There were flashes going off in the background that were clearly photographer taking photographs for there magazines. The photograph Harry was trying to shield the child from the glare of the press while talking to her in a low voice, though what he was saying she didn't know.

"Aww" Hermione smiled "That's so sweet. Who's the little girl?"

"My niece" Katie smiled.

"I didn't know you had any brothers or sisters" Ginny smiled, not looking up from the paper. Hermione was right, it was sweet. The little girl, laid her head on Harry's shoulder as he rubbed her back soothingly, the child clearly feeling safe in Harry's arms. _"He's going to make a good Dad some day"_ Ginny thought to herself. Where the bloody hell had that come from? She was getting a head of herself a little wasn't she?

"Oh yeah" Katie shrugged "I've got a brother, Greg, he's quite a bit older than me though. He'd left Hogwarts by the time I was old enough to go. It would seem Honey's got herself into trouble again."

"Wandered off" Tonks shrugged. "Managed to get lost in the crowd, he was in a right state for a while."

"She's ok though" Katie asked concerned.

"Oh yeah." Tonks smiled "She was asleep on her Dad's shoulder when I last saw her. Greg was taking her to your Mum's."

"He is sooo dead" Katie chuckled again.

"Well if Ginny's finished drooling over the paper, let's get shopping" Tonks said excited.

"Not so fast." Angelina spoke up "Ginny was just about to tell us what it's like to shag Harry Potter."

"Oooh" Tonks smiled. "Well don't let me stop you, I'm all ears"

"It was nice" Ginny smiled, returning to look through the rail, she could feel her cheeks burning again.

"Just nice" Tonks teased.

"It was very, _very _nice" Ginny beamed, as the others laughed.

"Ha I knew it" Angelina cried satisfied and Ginny couldn't help but giggle suddenly feeling rather giddy about the whole think. "I knew he'd be good, what did I tell you about Seekers?"

"When did all this happen" Tonks smiled "And why am I only just finding out about this now?"

"I mentioned it" Ginny said.

"When," Tonks asked.

"When Harry and Remus where at Godric's Hollow" Ginny answered.

"I thought you were joking" Tonks said shocked.

"Nope" Ginny smiled "It happened the night of the wedding."

"Bloody hell" Tonks laughed. "The Burrow was rocking that night!"

"In more ways than one" Hermione giggled.

"Hermione!" Ginny laughed

"That was Harry" Angelina asked, with a wide grin on her face. "I thought Fred's technique had improved." This again set the girls into a fit of giggles and Ginny told them about the bright light that had surrounded them as they had reached their release.

"If any of this gets back to any of my brother you're dead." Ginny said threatening "All of you, I don't care which one did it, you'll all suffer"

"As if we'd do that to you" Angelina said rolling her eyes. "Besides it's not like they can say anything is it?"

"Ah but all my brother's are filthy hypocrites so they will" Ginny smirked. "Not to mention what they would do to Harry and I quite like his bits where they are."

"I bet you do" Tonks laughed.

"Ginny's been nothing but complimentary about Harry's bits" Hermione smirked.

"You know what, I'm not sure I like this new Hermione Granger" Ginny smiled. "What has my brother done to you"

"Hey we'll get to that later" Katie smiled. "We haven't finished with you and Harry."

"Yeah we have" Ginny said. "We haven't had a chance since."

"Seriously…that was ages ago" Angelina said shocked.

"Well that explains why I kept hearing Harry's shower going at 2 in the morning" Tonks laughed.

"You'd be lucky to hear anything from what I've heard" Ginny smirked.

"That's it" Angelina said "I'm getting you laid."

The girls laughed as Angelina pulled Ginny in to the dress section.

_Thank everyone for reading and for those who let me know about the chapter title miss up this is Really chapter 19 lol. I'd also like to say a thankyou to __**Phantom1**__ for helping me get this chapter out. I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter out but I hope you'll keep me reading and reviewing Thank you x_


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N I done NOT own Harry Potter PLEASE NOTE: I am Posting this chapter unbetaed so be nice please. You will also notice if you have read Meant to be 1 that in this chapter Ginny's eye colour has suddenly changed from Blue to Brown this is because I wrote the other story before it was really mentioned in the books and I had always imagined her with Blue eyes (prossible because mine are Blue) anyway I though I should let you know. Thanks xxx_

Remus Lupin made his way down Diagon Alley, he stuck to the back alley's, trying not to draw attention to himself or the invisible teenager behind him, who was not trying even in the slightest to be stealth. It fact Harry was being quite the opposite, he foot steps could clearly be heard echoing around the alley, as the wore sole of his trainers slapped against the cobble street. Harry was clearly pissed off, something that was apparent from the moment he had stepped out of the Minister's office after talking Umbridge. He (Remus) had tried to get out him what she had been said but Harry had refused to utter a word, Remus had the distinct impression that whatever she had offered him had something to do with Percy Weasley in one way or another, the boy practically bent over backwards for the Ministers prise. Whatever had been said that office had clearly effected Harry, who was gunning for a fight. The boy defiantly had the Potter temper.

Harry growled as an old woman cut in front of him on her way to another shop, all he wanted to do was get from point A to point B as quickly as possible so he could get the hell back to Grimmauld Place where he take his frustrations out of the Punch bag in the work out area that Tonks had set up for him in train in. any other time and Harry would have been grateful for being out in the world for the first time in what felt like months but all he wanted to do now was kick the shit out of something, he wanted to get back to the house and find the worse, most pain inflicting spell and use it on the toad. He knuckles had long since turned white as he clutched his fists tightly, his finger nails digging into the flesh of his palms, leaving behind marks. Harry wanted to yell at the bloody woman to get a move on but knew better, he could have barge past her he supposed but that really wouldn't do either. Other than the fact that the woman looked quite elderly and frail and there was a every real chance that the slightest nudge would knock her over, Harry knew that it was likely to dislodge his cloak and the last thing he needed was to be recognised now. One crowd was more than enough to deal with for one day. No Harry just had to stop and wait, long enough to give him a few seconds to clear some of the angry mist that was still swirling through his head. This also gave him time to take in his surroundings. He was in a back alley behind the main shops, he knew that Weasley Wizarding Wheeze was not far from here, though he had never been in this part of Diagon Alley before. Mrs Weasley always insisted that they stayed in the main street so that they didn't get lost, as such that was exactly what they were trying to do now, keep away from the crowd and hide in the shadows. They needed to get to Gringotts and with the Ministry putting a ani-appratration shield on the whole area they had ever little option than to walk. Harry had suggested that they Floo into the Twins shop until Lupin had rightfully said that it probably wasn't wise to give the Ministry any more reason to suspect the Weasley's than they already did, just thinking about it made Harry feel guilty for the hundredth time that day. Harry's head whipped around as he heard something that never failed to lighten even his worse mood. His fists unclenched themselves automatically as he let the laughter of Ginny Weasley wash over him. It was then he remembered that Mr Weasley had said that she was going out shopping with the other girls and at that moment Harry wanted nothing more than to see her, to hold her and have her hold him. He heart ached and his stomach knotted and he knew that he would not be able to sit though a meeting with Bill without completely losing control of both his anger and magic without seeing her, it was utterly terrifying just how much he needed to see her right now.

Lupin seemed to see Harry's predicament, even though he could not see Harry he knew that he had stopped and he knew why. Lupin glanced into the window in front of him and saw Dora and the other girls laughing and joking, he knew that Ginny would be able to calm the high rate Harry but the fact reminded that they were already very late meeting Bill, having been stuck at the ministry a good hour and half longer than they were meant to.

"I know that you want to go there Harry" Lupin sighed "but we really don't have time, we're late as it is"

"Then what will another 5 minutes hurt?" Harry said firmly next to Lupin, who jumped slightly not realising that he was indeed that close. Harry pushed the door before Lupin could stop him, leaving him with no option but to follow the teenager into the store.

A pile of clothes was steadily rising in her arms, as the girls piled more and more items into them.

"How much to you think Bill and Charlie gave me" Ginny complained, shifting the contents in her aching arms "all I want is some new jeans"

"I say this with a great deal of love and respect, but the last thing need is another pair of jeans" Tonks said firmly

"What exactly is wrong with my jeans" Ginny said firmly

"Just the _sheer_ amount that you own" Tonks smirked, adding yet another dress to Ginny's pile

"Try growing up with six brother's" Ginny said to her defence "You learn from an early age not to wear anything that they can pull over your head"

The bell over the door rang, signifying that another costumer was entering the shop, the girls looked up to see who was entering and was surprised to see Remus Lupin step inside

"Afternoon" Lupin smiled

"Remus" Tonks smiled "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd pop in and say hello" Remus smiled, striding over and placing a kiss on Tonks' cheek.

"You should go and try those thing on Ginny" Hermione said, giving Ginny a knowing look. Clearly Ginny had not been the only one that had noticed that the door had been open a tad too long before Lupin had entered. Not that she had needed any indication that Harry was there, she wasn't sure how she knew, she just did. She could feel him somehow, powerful, raw and earthy and uniquely Harry, _her _Harry. She felt a hand griping her ponytail softly, caressing her fiery hair. Ginny bit back a sigh and nodded to Hermione. Feeling the hand move away Ginny turned on the spot, heading towards the changing room but not before catching the knowing smirk that Katie was throwing her way. Ginny shock her head, she shouldn't have been surprised if she could sense Harry it only made sense that Katie could, bloody hell he was powerful after all.

Ginny Weasley stepped into the small changing room, she threw the clothes on to the chair inside and drew out her wand, pointing it at what she hoped was the invisible indivual. Although she was sure that it was Harry under there, there was no point in being careless, if it was in fact Harry under that cloak she felt that he would understand her need for precaution

"You had better be Harry" Ginny said firmly "because I'm more than willing to hex the shit out of you"

Nothing was said for a moment, the only sound that could be heard was the muttered conversation of the others outside on the shop floor and the creak of the wooden swing door as an impertives spell was cast on it. Ginny felt a pair of hands gripping at her hips, shortly before she felt a nose nuzzling into her neck. Ginny sighed contently as the scent of Harry washed over her, she knew her wand was digging into what she could only guess was his chest but he didn't seem to care. She lowered her wand now, no-longer caring about showing a strong, fearfully front, right now she wanted nothing more than to just look at him. Her wand arm was lowered to her side, while the other reached out and grasped the back of the cloak, pulling it off of Harry's tall, lean frame, it landed with a soft whoosh on the floor of the small changing room.

Harry felt the cloak slide from his body and couldn't stop himself sighing as he felt Ginny embrace him, one arm wrapping itself around his waist, while the other moved to stroke his hair

"Hi" Harry said contently, nuzzle his head farther into Ginny neck, taking in her unique and beautiful smell, letting it calm him.

"Hi" Ginny chuckled, causing Harry to smile against her neck, pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her waist

"You are Harry right?" Ginny joked "because I meant that I said before. I'll kick your arse" trying to ease the tension that she could clearly feel in Harry's body.

"Get this a lot do you?" Harry said pressing a kiss on to her neck

"What getting ransacked and forced against my will by an invisible menace into a deserted changing room" Ginny smiled, her breath becoming short as Harry moved his lips up the column of her throat to nip at her ear lobe "It happens more than you'd think" she joked

"What do I have to do to make you believe me?" Harry asked, his soft breath caressing her skin, his husky voice causing her to shiver

"Kiss me" Ginny said all but moaned, it felt incredible to have Harry's lips on her again, Angelina was right it had been bloody ages. Harry moved himself so he was stood directly in front of Ginny, looking down at her, wanting to drink her in before getting lost in the taste of her. Her beautiful browny amber eyes grazing into his as her perfect pearly whites worried her bottom lip, how he wanted to take that full lip in his mouth, how he wanted to tasted it. Before he knew what was happening they were kissing, in the years to come he would still be unsure as to who had made the first move, but at the exact moment he didn't care, he was home. The taste of Ginny was back in his mouth and the feel of her skin was under his hands and that was all that mattered. Harry heard a moan but couldn't register if it had come from himself or Ginny, all he knew was that any redial anger he had in his veins where flooding away and being replaced with a much more pleasant feeling.

"I missed this" Ginny whimpered, as she pressed herself more firmly against Harry, she wanted to crawl under his skin, live on nothing but the feel of his skin, the smell of his body and the taste of his lips. She was on her tip-toes, her mouth fussed with his own, her hands raking at his back trying to get him as close to her as possible, while his where busy cupping and needing the bottom through her jean. How she wanted those jeans off right now, she wanted everything off, she wanted him buried deep inside her.

"I don't think that we've ever done this" Harry smirked sinking his head down to nibble at the point where her neck and shoulder met and this time he had no problem deciphering where the moan was coming from, as Ginny tugged him back up to look at her

"You know what I mean Potter" She said firmly, passion was burning in her eyes, causing Harry mouth to go dry and his blood to pump to a place that he had very little control over "Now shut up talking and put that tongue of your to better use"

Harry groaned as she lunged herself at him, her tongue snaking it's away back it to his mouth, flicking against his own. He wanted to be closer, he needed to be closer, he gave her bottom a squeeze causing her to groan before starting to Ginny up lift. Ginny willingly wrapped both her legs around his hips, effectively coming into contact with the bulge in Harry's jeans. She felt him tease up slightly against her, knowing that he was embarrassed about his blatant arousal, Ginny moved one of her hand, that was currently in his messy locks to the front of his jeans, touching him through the thick material. She was rewarded with a throaty growl before being slammed rather forcefully against the side of the changing room, causing her moan.

"Sorry" Harry said huskily, as he tore his mouth away from Ginny, so that he could attack the button of her jeans. Harry had her zipper half way down before Ginny had the sense to stop it. Moving her hand from where it had still been touching Harry to cover his own, stopping him from moving it down any farther. Harry looked up at her questioningly before the laughter coming from the other side of the door finally registered in his foggy mind.

"Right" Harry said sheepishly, pulling the zip of Ginny's jeans back up and helping her with the button "Sorry"

"That's o.k." Ginny smiled, trying to get her heart rate back to normal and cursing herself for letting the situation get out of hand in the first place, she was starting to feel like a tease, getting him all hot and bothered when they didn't have the opportunely to do anything about it.

"Do you think I'm a tease" Ginny asked, sliding down Harry's body until her feet were once again back on the ground, evidently this didn't help Harry who gave a groan as she brushed against his arousal on her way down.

"Now I do" He moaned

"Sorry" Ginny said, biting back a smile as she straightened out her clothes. Her bloody birthday couldn't come soon enough as far as she was concerned, the words Harry, bedroom and locked door came to mind.

"So" Ginny said, moving to sort through the clothes on the chair, giving Harry time to calm himself "Did you pass"

"What?" Harry asked, he had picturing just that the Weasely brother's would do to him if they found out what he had nearly done to there little sister in a shop changing room no less. It's effects worked better than an ice bath "Oh yeah I passed"

"And you seem so excited about it" Ginny laughed, turning around and heading towards Harry who was now sat, slumped against one of the walls. She took a seat next to him, turning her body so that she was facing him.

"It's just been a long day" Harry shrugged

"Your in the paper" Ginny said, taking his hand in her, sliding her fingers through his, normally she would have been sat on his lap but under the circumstances she didn't feel that it was a good idea.

"Thought I might be" Harry sighed, his head falling back in frustration. "What's it say"

"Haven't read it yet" Ginny shrugged "I saw the picture though, going and rescuing a girl that's not me. Looks like I've got completion"

"Hardly" Harry grinned, lifting her hand and kissing the knuckles "She was quite cute though"

"uh-uh" Ginny smiled "Now are you going to tell me what your doing here"

"I've got a meeting with Bill at Gringotts" Harry shrugged

"You do?" Ginny frowned "Bill never mentioned it when he stopped by this morning"

Harry shrugged again "There's an issue with ownership with the house"

"You're Mum and Dad's house?" Ginny asked shocked, Harry nodded "What kind of problem" she asked

"Don't know" Harry said "I guess that's why they want to see me"

"How did you know we were here" Ginny asked

"I didn't" Harry said, turning to look at her "I was walking pasted and I heard you laughing and I just needed to see you"

"I'm glad you did" Ginny smiled, leaning in an kissing his cheek "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Harry said, his eyes glancing over slightly

"Harry are you o.k." Ginny asked concerned

"I…" Harry started but was unable to finish, but quite frankly he didn't know if he was o.k. or what he needed "I…I need to talk to you"

"O.k." Ginny said softly, knowing there was something that was clearly bothering her boyfriend

"But not here" Harry said "Do you think…can you come to the house tonight"

"I can try" Ginny said honestly "I'm not sure Mum will agree to it though"

"It's important" Harry said sincerely

"Then I'll be there" Ginny said firmly "I'll work something out. Do you needed me to get Hermione and Ron there too"

"If you can" Harry nodded

"I'll get them there" Ginny said firmly, it was clear that Harry needed them, it was clearly something important to him.

"I don't want to get you into trouble with your Mum" Harry said, feeling a little foolish that he needed them.

"You won't" Ginny said firmly "I'll work something out. We'll be there, whatever happens I promise"

"Thank you" Harry sighed, nuzzling Ginny's neck once more.

"I'm here when you need me" Ginny sighed "Always"

"I love you" Harry said softly against her skin

"I know. I love you too" Ginny smiled, stroking his hair.

"Well I had better be off" The voice of Remus Lupin said, from the other side of the door, he was speaking rather loudly to make sure that the couple could hear him. Harry groaned, before lifting his head and giving Ginny a deep slow kiss.

"I'd better go" He sighed, pulling away from her and getting up from the floor.

"I suppose you'd better" Ginny said, getting up too and helping Harry pull the cloak back over his frame until only his head was left uncovered

"I'll see you tonight" Ginny said, leaning up and pressing kiss on his lips

"See you tonight" Harry repeated before pulling the cloak over his head. Ginny stayed where she was so as not to rouse suspicion. She listened as Lupin bid them all fair well, before the bell rang again signifying that they had left the shop. Ginny turned and began trying on the clothes that she had bought in with her, knowing that the others would want to know what they looked like and thinking about how she was going to get to Grimmauld Place without her Mother finding out.

While Ginny was worrying about her mother, Harry had another Weasley on his mind, he was sat in Bill Weasely's office, the man himself was sat across the desk from Harry removing piles of files from his desk on the floor at the side of it.

"I like your filing system" Harry smirked

"It works for me" Bill chuckled "You'd never guess I'd only been away for two weeks would you?"

"This one is stamped for 6 weeks ago" Lupin smiled, shifting the pile of papers from the chair next to Harry.

"I was going to get to that" Bill stated, taking the pile from Lupin and throwing them on top of the filing cabinet.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Harry said, looking around office, it was completely different from the one that he had been sat in earlier. Bill's office was smaller than Rufus Scrimgeour and a lot messier but Harry found that he liked it better and not just because it didn't contain Ministry stooges but because it seemed more homely, lived in.

"It's fine mate" Bill said, looking through the draws in his desk "I figured you'd have a run in with the Minister and it's given me time to make a dint in my In tray. All I've got to do is find your paper work and we can get cracking"

There was a knock on the door, before it creaked open to reveal the beautiful face of Fleur Weasley (nee. Delgore)

"You wanted to see me Bill" Fleur smiled sweetly

"Come in Mrs Weasley" Bill said professionally, but with a mischievous glint in his eye. Fleur smiled brilliantly, entering the office and closing the door behind her, her smile only seemed to get bigger when she noticed Harry and Lupin where there.

"Arry ow are you?" Fleur asked, hugging Harry, who had risen when Fleur had entered the room

"I'm good thanks" Harry said a little dazed, pulling away from Fleur and shaking the fog from his head, try as he might he still got effected by what Bill had affectionately term 'The Veela Juice' "How are you?" Harry asked, clearing his throat as his voice came out a little high

"I am very well zank you Arry" Fleur smiled, pretending not to notice Harry's embarrassment and the fact that Bill was smirking behind them.

"And I 'ear congratulations is in order Remus" Fleur smiled, moving around Harry to planet a kiss on Lupin's cheek "Molly told uz zee good newz. It iz so exciting, a baby" Fleur beamed

"Yeah mate thanks for that" Bill smiled "Now Tonks' expecting Mum's lying off me a bit"

"Glad I could help" Lupin smiled "And yes Fleur I am quite excited about it myself"

"When iz zee baby due" Fleur asked, tutting when she noticed that Bill was still having trouble locating Harry's file

"At the end of January" Lupin smiled

"That iz wonderful" Fleur smiled, before addressing her new husband "Honestly Bill, thiz office iz a…" Fleur paused, struggling to find the right word

"A dump" Harry added helpfully

"Thank you Arry" Fleur smiled "Thiz office iz a dump" she said to her husband before placing the right file down in front of him.

"Cheers mate, getting me in trouble with the Mrs" Bill smiled, before looking up his wife and smiling who was still standing next to him and slipping his arm around her waist "What you I do without you?"

Fleur smiled, before answering her husband in rapid French, flipping her hair seductively. Harry didn't have a clue what she was saying (not speaking French himself) but he didn't really need to, just the way she was saying it that made it clear that he wasn't meant for anyone's ears but Bill's which really wasn't help the fog that was rapidly forming in his brain, as Fleur continued to toss her hair, as she cranked up the Veela juice. Harry hear Lupin chuckling at his side and was finally able to pull his eyes away from Fleur.

"Bloody Werewolf" Harry muttered to himself, he was clearly the only one there effected by Fleur's charm, although Bill did have a mushy look on his face. He wondered how to god you got bloody used to it, all the Weasley men seemed to be fine around her (other than Ron but Harry thought that it was because he spent a good part of the year away from home) it seemed that the longer you were around it the less you were effected, although Lupin had never seemed to be effected my it and Harry had the distinct impression that it was due to the werewolf blood inside him. All Harry knew was that if Ginny could see him now she would go ballistic, just thinking about Ginny made him picture the time they had just spent together in the changing room.

"_Don't think about that you prat"_ Harry cursed himself, the images come to him so vividly that he could almost feel it, feel the softness on her full lips against his, the feel on her smooth skin under his weather beaten hands, how he wished he was back there taking her hard against…

Harry forced himself to stop thing that particular thought right there, getting turned on thinking about your girlfriend was all well and good but it had it's time and place and in front of her older, taller, curse breaker brother was not one of them. It of course wasn't the first time that he had thought about these things, he had thought about them a lot over time, especially over those months before they had gotten together in the sixth year and even more so since there first time but never had they been that detailed and Harry suspected that Fleur's magic had a hand in the whole thing.

"Umm Fleur" Harry said, shuffling uncomfortably in his seat "Can you stop doing that" Fleur, looked up from her husband and smiled, seeing that Harry's cheeks looked rather flushed

"Of course I am sorry" Fleur smiled "I sometimes forget thaz you are…"

"No it's fine" Harry said quickly cutting across Fleur, God this was embarrassing

"We ran into Ginny on our way here" Lupin smiled, sharing a knowing look with Fleur. Now she understood Harry's reaction, he was pinning, her magic always seemed to effect those who were pinning for another more.

"Ow is Ginny?" Fleur asked Harry sweetly

"She's good" Harry said, shifting in his seat again, just the mention of her name made his mind go places that he didn't want it to, Fleur was doing this on purpose he knew it "I mean I only saw her for a second I…I didn't really get chance to talk to her"

"No" Fleur smiled "You were too buzy kissing er I bet"

"Fleur" Bill said outraged, a clear look of disgust on his face. He didn't want to think about his little sister snogging the living day lights out of a boy and the fact that the boy in question was Harry had the thing a whole lot weirder. Fleur tutted at her husbands over protectiveness

"You will ave to excuse Bill, he still thinks thaz Ginny iz a little girl" Fleur said to Harry before turning and glaring at her husband "He doez not see thaz she iz a beautiful young woman, isn't thaz right Arry" she turned back to Harry

"I…um…yeah" Harry said running his hand nervously through his hair.

"So what did you want to see Harry about" Lupin asked coming the teenagers rescue. Really Harry would have been in for a much simple life had he chosen to fall in love with an only child.

"Right yeah" Bill said, thankful that that conversation had come to an end, opening the file "First off I think I had better explain why I asked Remus and Fleur to be here, there's documents in here that will need co-signing and I felt that you would rather it be people that you knew weren't likely to let slip to the press that you had been here"

"Thanks" Harry nodded gratefully "So what do you need me to sign"

"Well that's the thing Harry it's rather complicated" Bill said

"What do you mean" Harry asked

"Because you're the end off a line" Bill said "Many years ago wizards used to have what are called family Vaults, this were set up with the understanding that each adult member of the blood line was about to access the vault when they became of age. Everyone was expect to add to the wealth of the family. It was a way of keeping wealth between pure-blood family. The more Witch and Wizards the remembers married the richer the family became. The ones that still exist are hundreds of years old and normally contain heirlooms, there's not that many that around now simply because there not as much of a fuss about being pure blood now" Bill shrugged "Well they're shouldn't be"

"What's this got to do with me" Harry said

"When there is no-one of that blood line left or there not of age _or _there is a dispute about access then the Vault is sealed and can only be opened my a blood relative of the last matriarch well owner really in this case" Bill explained

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, still trying to process the information that he was given.

"Well you need to sign to reopen you family vault" Bill said nonchalant

"What" Harry said shocked "I don't have a family vault" surely someone would have told him about his if it was true

"Vault 760" Bill said looking down at the file "That's what it says in your Fathers will"

"My Father's will" Harry said firmly "I never knew my Dad made a will"

"Sirius never mentioned any of this to Harry" Lupin asked softly

"Sirius?" Harry said with wide eyes "He knew about this, you all knew about this and didn't mention it"

"I really thought that Sirius had talked to you about this Harry" Lupin said genuinely "Explained that when you got the 17 you would be able to access the Potter Vault"

"But the money my parents left me" Harry said

"Was the combination of there shared Vault not to mention there separate ones, everything was to be passed on to you there heir" Bill said reading from the will "I'm sorry to spring it on you like this mate. I honestly thought that Sirius would have talked you about this"

"Sirius and I didn't have time to talk about a lot of things" Harry said sadly. Harry heard Fleur mutter something softly in French before he felt her arms wrap around him in a hug, Harry did not return the hug but continued to keep his eyes now, of all the people he thought would never keep anything from him Sirius was at the top.

"So what's the problem" Harry asked once Fleur had moved away "I sign the documents and the vault can be re-opened right?"

"Not exactly" Bill signed "Your Father stated in his will that the Vault would be passed along to Sirius if anything was to happen to you before you turned 17 so that he would be able to excuse anything that you might need growing up, if for some reason Sirius wasn't able to re-open the Vault it would go to the last living Potter decants"

"I don't have anyone on my Father's side" Harry said firmly "There all dead that's why I had to live with the Dursley's"

"That's the thing Harry" Lupin sighed "In the Wizarding world, like Bill tried to explain earlier marriage means that the two family's share there wealth. When you Mother married James her family was initialled to the Vault too"

"But there Muggle, all my Mum's side are Muggles" Harry said

"Normally they would be excluded from the Vault but your Father insisted that they still had access" Lupin said firmly "I think he was worried about what would happen to you if anything was to happen to him and you mother"

"Well he needn't have bothered" Harry spat out, feeling more than a little pissed off right now.

"Your Father was doing what he thought was right" Lupin said firmly "He wanted to know that you would have everything that you needed"

"What I needed" Harry said firmly "Was not to be living with people who that I was good for nothing more than polishing there boots, at least I know now why the Dursley's put up with me"

"Arry" Fleur said softly, attempting to give him another hug

"Don't touch me" Harry said through gritted teeth, he magic was on the up once more and the last thing he wanted for Fleur magic to somehow trigger a reaction in his own. Fleur froze were she stood, turning her head to look at Bill, who was looking at Harry. Something was swimming in the teens eyes, something that he couldn't quite identify, there was lost there, hurt and anger too but something else, power. Bill Weasley was no stranger when it came to feel magic, he had spent many years trying to identify peaks of magic within tombs, he used it to work out what was cursed and what wasn't and at the moment the only thing was stopping Harry's magic from pouring into the room was Harry himself would seemed to be struggling somewhat. Bill looked at Lupin for answers, he had been told by this Father when he was arrived home that Harry was staying at Grimmauld's place for the time being in order to train, Bill hadn't had the opportunely to ask exactly what Harry was training to do but he could tell now it was clearly something important. Lupin understood why Harry was being cautious about letting Fleur close to him. Harry had been training the other day with Tonks, when he, Lupin had entered the room and put a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder, who was getting more and more frustrated by his lack of ability. This had obviously startled the teenager because the next thing he knew he was flying through the air, which was shortly followed by him crumpling against the opposite wall. Evidently they had come up with the rule that you were always to knock on the door before entering the training room.

"Sorry I…I don't mean to be rude" Harry stumbled across his words. It wasn't Fleur's fault that Sirius hadn't told him what was going on. He pushed his magic down, tried to focus at the problem at hand, what good would it do him to get angry, none, this needed dealing with.

"Itz o.k. Arry" Fleur said softly, going to rest a hand on his shoulder before thinking better of it, pulling her hand back "You are angry and…" Fleur trailed off not knowing what to say, she had felt his magic peak and then calm somewhat, she had always been aware of the power that had always seemed to bubble under Harry's surface and now it seemed that it was finally make it's escape. She only hoped that it was not too much for him to deal with, this young man had dealt with some much already in his short life. She remembered the stories that Bill had told her about Harry clearly, although she had known who he was, she like every other Witch or Wizard had grown up knowing his name, she had not know all the things that had happened to Harry since coming to Hogwarts. Even without knowing all these tales, she had known since the moment Harry had pulled her sister out of the Black Lake that he was something special.

"Do the Dursley's know about this" Harry asked Bill firmly

"No" Bill said "Not that I know of, we, Gringott's set them an owl when Sirius was sent to Azkaban telling them that the Vault and everything was there's until you turned 17 but the Owl was sent back unopened" Bill said.

"They wouldn't have opened it" Harry said shaking his head "The last thing they would want is to think that there were being watched by _our_ _lot_" Harry said doing an impression of his Uncle Vernon "You should have seen the fuss that was made about my Hogwarts letter"

"Hargid has mentioned it a few times" Bill chuckled

"Moony said that there was a problem with the house" Harry asked "The one it Godric Hallow…do…do they have a right to that too"

"They do Harry" Bill said softly, reaching over the desk and clapping him on the shoulder, a sizzle of power shooting up Bill's arm at the contact, causing Bill to pull his hand away sharply.

"Sorry" Harry said sheepishly realising what he had just done.

"It's alright mate" Bill smiled "We'll fixing it"

"What" Harry asked, he was starting to feel stupid

"You are 17 now Harry" Lupin smiled "A man, you are the matriarch of the Potter line now. It's up to you to decide who can or can not enter the vault or the house. You can decide to cut the Dursley of or not"

"But my Dad left it to them" Harry said "Won't they get the final say"

"Your Dad stated that no matter what happened that everything would be transferred to you when you become of age, no matter who had been looking after it since then. It's all your Harry" Bill smiled "Once you signed this document it's done" He slide document in front of Harry on the desk.

"If I sign this" Harry said firmly "What does it mean"

"Your signing to reclaim ownership of everything that your Parents left you" Bill said "the contract states that you will have sole ownership and sole access to both the house and the vault until you otherwise state. I draw it up myself, you don't have to worry about there being any loopholes in there I've fixed it. Our Aunt and Uncle aren't getting there hands on anything unless you want them to"

"Unless I die" Harry muttered, a sudden terrifying thought crossed him mind, what if he died in this war, it was a very really chance he was fighting Voldmort after all. Then everything would go to them, The Dursley's, there was no way that he was letting them get there hands on anything. He knew them, they would have the money in the Vault converted to Muggle money faster than Ron could eat an case of Chocolate Frogs, they would have the house bulldozed to the ground with in minutes. No he wasn't going to that happen.

"What was that?" Lupin asked

"What if I died" Harry said urgently "What happens if I sign this and I go out and get myself hit by a bus what would happen then"

"Arry" Fleur protested but was soon cut across by Lupin

"You're right Harry" Lupin said calmly "unless you have a will that states that you do not want the Dursley to get _anything_ they will end up with _everything_" Harry nodded before turning to Bill

"I want to make a Will" Harry said firmly, a look of determination on his face, he wanted to do this, he needed to, he was responsible for the Potter heritage now and there was no way he was going to let the Dursley's get there hands on anything.

"Are you sure about this Mate" Bill said looking at his new wife for support

"Bill iz Right Arry" Fleur said firmly "Thaz iz zee wrong attitude to ave…"

"I'm not giving up Fleur" Harry said firmly, shooting an apologetic look at Bill for talking to Fleur in such a manner but he had to get his point across. "I'm just being realistic, you don't know my relatives they if they had the slightest inkling of what I have they would have it off me in seconds and I refuse to let them get there hands on anything, they wouldn't care that it belonged to my Mum and Dad they would sell it or flatten it. They don't care"

"I get that Harry" Bill said firmly "I really do and I'm only going with what little information Dad's told me. But Fleur's right you should think about it, even if it's just to work out who you want to have what"

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked. He listen closely as Bill told him what he needed to know, which included two signatures from two people of age and then he could either leave a couple of it with someone he trusted or he could like his parents did leave it the safe guard of the bank.

"Just think about it mate" Bill said sincerely "There's no rush"

"Alright" Harry nodded, leaning forward, taking the quill from the pot of ink on the desk and scrawling his name across the bottom of the page, the signature glowed for a second before returning to normal. The glow showing that the document was now binding. Fleur and Lupin added their signatures at either side of the Harry's once again their signatures glowed before returning to normal.

"That's it then?" Harry asked "We're do?"

"All taken care of" Bill smiled, sorting the parchment and putting make in the file, before slipping it back into his desk draw "I guess I'll have to sort you a key out"

"Actually I think I've got one" Harry said, reaching into his jeans pocket and pulling out the old key that he had found in the box his parents had given him a little over a week ago. He had taken to carrying around with him, much like he had do with the locket since Dumbledore's death. He wasn't quite sure why he had taken to carrying with him wherever he went, all he knew was that somehow it made him feel close to his parents. Harry smiled as he placed the key on the desk, it did link him to his parents, in fact it linked him to his entire family.

"Well that's defiantly one of ours" Bill confirmed, picking up the key and examining it

"It was in some of my parents things" Harry said

"Right then" Bill smiled "Do you want to go down and check it out" he said getting up from behind the desk

"Actually" Harry spoke up shyly "I think I'd like to get used to the idea first. I mean if that's o.k."

"It's up to you mate" Bill smiled, handing Harry back his key "It's your's now, you can come back whenever you want"

"Thanks" Harry smiled taking back the key and standing up, making ready to leave "and I'm sorry about yelling, it was just a bit of a shock"

"It's fine" Bill shrugged shaking Harry's hand "I'm sure I could have been a bit sensitive about the entire thing, apparently Hermione was right about the Weasley men" Bill chuckled

"Can I have them?" Harry suddenly asked, thankfully Bill seemed to know that Harry was asking for his Mum and Dad's wills

"Afraid not Harry" Bill smiled sadly "There confidential documents but…" Bill said lowering voice "If you give me a few days I might be able to get you a copy of them"

"Thank you" Harry smiled, before Fleur came over for a hug, he arms went around Harry pulling him close in an embrace that would rival Mrs Weasley's crush, leaving Harry with very little chose be to return the hug.

"I'm sorry about the way I spoke to you earlier" Harry said pulling away

"That iz o.k. Arry" Fleur smiled "I understand, more thaz you know" She added softly "Look after yourself won't you"

"I will" Harry smiled pulling on his cloak "And I'm sorry again" With that Harry and Lupin left.

Ginny Weasley walked into Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze with an air of determination, she was going to get to that fire place and Floo to Grimmauld place if it was the last thing she did. She didn't have a lot of time, she had promised her mother that she would be back for a late dinner at 6 and it was already 4 now and if the thing that Harry needed to talk about was as important as she though it was they needed all the time they could get. Her hands were heavy with bags and she could hear the complains of the other girls behind her.

"Will you slow down Ginny" Tonks said forcefully "Some of us are carrying around 2lbs of extra chocolate here" she rubbed her tummy

"She's right" Hermione said soothingly "Harry will still be there when he get there"

"I know" Ginny sighed "But I'm telling you he was acting weird, he seemed really down"

Ginny had been collared by everyone the second that she had stepped out of the changing room, clearly Hermione and Katie had not been the only ones to notice that Harry had been there.

"Do you know how many times I've seen him dispear under that cloak over the passed couple of years" Tonks had laughed and Angelina had stated (quite effectively) that she went out with Fred, she was aweare of every sneaky tactic in the book. They had agreed to help her get to Harry on one condistion they went with her. They had promised Molly Weasley that they wouldn't let her daughter out of there sight and everyone knew that Molly Weasley was not a woman to cross especially when it came to her children. That left Ginny with very little opption but to floo there, after all it would be highly suspitous if a pile of people suddenly appear outside of an invisible house. They were currently on there way to inform Ron who had been helping the twins out at the shop the plan and then they would go. Thankfully the whole thing had been made easier by the fact that Luna had had to return home early to help her Father with one of his latest acticles or Ginny would have wasted yet more time having to explain just why she couldn't accompany them.

Ginny pushed the door open to the shop and was greeted straight away by the smiling face of Lee Jordon

"Why if it isn't little Ginny Weasley" Lee smiled, coming over to hug Ginny "Haven't you bloomed"

"Not since you saw me a Bill's wedding know" Ginny smiled, handing her bags to Tonks "How's it going Lee"

"Not too bad" Lee grinned "The jobs going well, I just wished that they would actually give me something half descent to report on. Speaking of the wedding I see that I have competition for your affection" Lee said flirty, Lee's flirting had always been harmless and something that Ginny found highly amusing. It wasn't like it meant anything to both of them, the truth was that Ginny had known him for years, he was after all close with Fred and George besides it was a known fact that Lee Jordon flirted with everyone. He had recently started working on the Wizarding Wireless as a news reporter although he was hoping to work his way up until he had his own show.

"Oi Jordon" Fred yelled from where he was stood leaning on the counter "What have I told you about flirting with my sister"

"I can't help it if your sister's a 9 can I" Lee laugh

"A 9" Ginny said narrowing her eye "I'm a 10 Jordon and don't you forget it"

"Yeah ma'am" Lee smiled, before turning his attention to Hermione "why Hermione you seem to have grown quite a bit too" he said eyeing up Hermione's chest, who was wearing, quite uncharacteristic a thin camisole top, which was stretched rather tightly over her full bosom.

"Oi" Ron said firmly as Hermione folded her arms over her chest, her cheeks flushing rather brightly

"Stop being a prick Jordon" Angelina said, pushing passed him into the shop, closely followed by Katie and Tonks.

"Ah Angie still our little ray of sunshine I see" Lee joked, Angelina just smirked and leaned over the counter to kiss Fred on the cheek.

"Ronald" Hermione said softly from where she was stood next to Ginny near the door, thankfully it was almost closing time and there was very little to do, otherwise Ginny could see the twins getting highly pissed off at them taking away there staff. "Could I please have a word with you in privet"

"err…yeah, do you want to go into the back" Ron said, standing up from where he had been bent over filling the shelves near by. Hermione nodded and followed Ron out of the shop and into the back room, throwing Ginny a meaningful look before disappearing behind the curtain.

"No shagging back there" George yelled, back at his little brother "We're already had to throw away one case of puking pasties this week" causing Katie to hit him playfully on the shoulder

"Hey!" George said with mock offence rubbing his shoulder "I haven't seen you in a week and all I get when I do all I get is abuse"

"I'm sure you'll get over it" Katie smirked, leaning on the counter, soon George was leaning over to her meet her, his lips on hers kissing her deeply and not giving a rats arse that he was his almost girlfriend in front of quite a few people 2 of which were his siblings. Finally he pulled away when the need to breath got too much

"hmmm" Katie smiled satisfied, licking her lips "That was nice"

"I can tell" George smirked, leaning over and brushing the hair away from her face, looking into her now purple eyes "I like it when you go all colourful on me"

"It just so happens that I'm free tomorrow night" Katie smiled "with absolutely nothing to do"

"Tomorrow night you say" George smirked "I might be able to clear my schedule"

"Sitting at home on your own groping yourself doesn't count as plans George" Ginny said irritability, as she shoved pasted George to get hold of Fred by the ear

"Ow, bleeding hell Ginny" Fred complained as she pulled him by the ear from behind the counter and half way across the shop, only stopping when she was sure she was out of ear shot of the others.

"What the hells wrong with you" Fred said, rubbing his tender ear

"What's wrong with me?" Ginny said firmly, her hands on her hips and giving of a very Mrs Weasley vibe "What's wrong with you, have you got any idea how bleeding lucky you are? You should kiss the ground that woman walks on. You want to feel bleeding lucky that she's even letting you breath the same air as her"

"Is she o.k. I mean…" Fred said swallowing visibly

"She's fine" Ginny sighed, crossing her arms over her chest "I just don't think you know how much that stunt you pulled at school hurt her. You need to show her more respect, take her out, wine and dine her instead of just shagging her in the back room"

"I didn't know" Fred said glancing over his shoulder at Angelina, who was busy talking to Tonks "She never said anything about that, I thought we were o.k. she said she was over it"

"Being over something and forgetting about it are two different things Fred" Ginny said "Do you know how many bloke came on to her today in the Leaky Cauldron and she sent them all packing because for some stupid reason she loves you. So don't be a fucking idiot and lose her because quite frankly she can do better"

"Hardly" Fred smirked, reverting back to the loveable rouge he was "If you're a 10 then I'm at least an 11"

"Dream on" Ginny smirked "You're a 7 at best. Just remember what I said yeah?"

"Yeah" Fred said with a weak smile "I will and thanks"

"Your welcome" Ginny smiled, leaning up and kissing Fred on the cheek "And sorry about your ear"

"No your not" Fred smirked

"Yeah your right" Ginny smiled

By the time that Ginny had done with her little chat with Fred, Ron and Hermione had re-entered the room, both looking a little sombre and Ginny was a little shocked to see a note of understanding on Ron's face, maybe he was getting over this thing between her and Harry, she knew that Ron and Harry weren't as close to each other as they once were and she could help but worry that it had something to do with her.

"Finished your little chat have you" Lee smirked, seeing the couple resurface

"I'm going to take off" Ron said firmly

"Think again little brother" George said having detached himself from Katie "We're paying you until 6, so your working until 6"

"So dock my pay" Ron said through gritted teeth

"Dock his pay" Fred smirked "Wow George it must be important"

"I know Fred our little Ronniekins turning down money he must be ill" George smiled

"Look we need your help closing up so no can do, sorry mate" Fred shrugged

"Have Verity stay" Ron said firmly

"She's already left" George spoke up "Come on Mate you know we would let you go if we could spear you but the place has been heaving all day we have to re-stock"

"What's important anyway" Fred asked "I'm sure that Hermione can wait until you get home to snog you senseless"

"Because he's not going home" Ginny said firmly "We're going to see Harry and we're using your fire place and your not going to tell Mum what we're doing because if you do I'm sure she was be very interested to know just what type of things you are still storing in you bedroom at the Burrow"

"Now Ginny there no need for the threats" George said firmly

"And Mum doesn't need to know anything about what were storing" Fred said slightly panicked

"Of course she doesn't" Ginny smiled evilly "So your going to give Ron the time off then"

"Without docking his pay" Hermione interrupted

"Fine" Fred and George sighed

"What's so important about this anyway" George asked

"I can't tell you" Ginny said firmly "Harry needs us so we've got to go"

"Just be back for dinner" George said firmly "Or I'm telling Mum exactly where you are, blackmail or not"

"That goes for me too" Fred said firmly "and tell Harry we said hi"

"Thank you" Ginny said throwing her arms around her brothers. Grateful that at least some people in her family understood exactly what being able to help Harry meant to her

"We ready for off then" Tonks smiled, the girls and Ron nodding in agreement

"Your all going" George said.

"We told your Mum that we would watch Ginny and going against your Mother is more than our lives are worth" Katie said

"True enough" George smiled, leaning them out of the shop up into the flat to us the fire. Tonks stepping to the fire followed by Ron, Hermione and Ginny, then Angelina and finally Katie after arranging for George to pick her up from her flat tomorrow at 8.

"Do you even feel like there something going on that those 3 aren't telling us" George asked Fred.

_A/N Thanks for Reading I know I put quite a bit of imformation in this cahpter so if you have any questions feel free to ask. I would also like to say sorry if I got Fleur's accent wrong, there hard to do when you don't speak French or have any experience of the language. Please let me know what you think good or bad._


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N I done NOT own Harry Potter_

Ginny landed hard in the kitchen of Grimmauld place, the fireplace had been placed on the limited access list for the Floo network. The only fireplaces that could access it where the one in the back room of the shop, The Burrow and of course one in McGonagall's office at Hogwarts. This was there as an escape route in case the house was ever discovered and whoever was in it at the time trapped, it was to be used in emergences only and Ginny only hoped that Harry needing them could class as an emergences because she was sure that the Twin's would be quizzed about opening the network into the house. Ginny grimaced hoping to Merlin that the Twin's didn't rat her in, maybe blackmail hadn't been the best means of reasoning, she knew whatever way there was going to fall out for this, if the Twin's didn't tell their Mother that it had been in fact her than she would be stuck having to pay them back for there kindness and quite frankly she didn't know at the minute which one would be worse, her Mother's yelling or being the Twin's slave. Not that she was going to tell Harry that of course, it would just make him feel guilty about asking for help and Ginny wanted him to be able to ask, the fact that she had asked instead of Hermione made her feel a little smug. She loved 'The Golden Trio' as they had been affectively termed (even Ron who was known for his Prat-like abilities at time) but they had been through so much together, they were so close that sometimes it had made her feel on the outside but now she felt like they were making the effort to include her. She wasn't stupid she always knew that Harry would go to Hermione for help with difficult tasks, he would always go to Ron for backup and she was fine with that because she knew that she had everything else and there was a lot more to him than Voldmort and Quidditch and she was the one that got to see that, no-one else.

"Bloody hell" Ron groaned as he stumbled out of the fireplace, his knees buckling slightly and he had to grab hold of the kitchen table to right himself "I can see why Harry Bloody struggles with these things now. Was it supposed to spin that quickly"

"It's part of the security measures" Hermione stated, wobbling out of the fireplace herself, stumbling and falling into Ron, who groaned as he was pushed into the table.

"That way the connection doesn't have to be held for as long" Hermione said blowing her hair out of her face, still leaning against Ron's frame for support

"Um…Hermione" Ron said a blush suddenly coming to his cheeks "Can you move your hand" Hermione looked down confused before, blushing bright red herself. Her hand had landed Ron's hip when she had put her hands out to stop her fall. Unfortunately it had come to rest quite close to the zipper on Ron's jeans

"Oh" Hermione blushed, pulling her hand away hastily "I'm so sorry"

"It's…It's fine" Ron said clearing his throat, the tip of his ears burning brightly.

"Maybe you should rub it better Hermione" Tonks laughed who had come through the Floo with out any problems and was already boiling water for tea. Angelina and Katie smirked as they helped get down cups for everyone

"Tonks!" Hermione said outraged, moving away from a now bright red Ron.

"It was only a suggestion" Tonks smirked, trying to look innocent

"You really need to work on the innocent look Tonks" Hermione said slightly irritably

"Yeah you've got to do it more like this" Ginny smiled and pulled of the prefect innocent little girl look, the look that had gotten her out of many spots with her Mother and never failed to get her a piece of Harry Treacle tart, not to mention kisses and that sexy smile he gave when he figured out what she was doing. Now she came to think about it she owed that look a lot.

"Oh bravo" Tonks smiled, clapping excitedly.

"Why thank you" Ginny smiled, taking a bow

"Your mental, the lot of you" Ron stated, his arm going around Hermione's back, putting his hand on her hip and pulling her towards him so that they stood hip to hip, himself half-leaning on the table. Hermione still looked a little flustered and her arms were still crossed firmly over her chest but she wasn't stood as stiffly, comforted by the fact that Ron was by the side. Ginny smiled and couldn't help but feel a little bit proud of her oath of her brother, who was clearly putting his own embarrassment aside to support his girlfriend. Ginny stopped herself from rolling her eyes at Hermione's obvious embarrassment, from what Hermione had told her (much to Ginny degust) she had been far closer to Ron zipper before. Thankfully Ginny didn't have the opportunity to think farther on the matter as a crash rang out from one of the upper floors

"What was that?" Hermione asked, looking up at the ceiling nervously

"Well I guess that answered your question as to weather or not Harry and Remus are home" Tonks smirked "They must be trying to blow off some steam"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked again as the crashing got louder

"You'll see" Tonks smiled "Just follow the crashing and the growling"

Ron shrugged before leading Hermione out of the door, Ginny close on there tail.

Tonks had been right about one thing, the noise got louder until the three of them found themselves outside a door on the 4th floor that Ginny vaguely recognised it to be the room that Buckbeak had been in when he had been here with Sirius. Now that she thought about it Tonks had mentioned that she had turned into a sort of gym when she had moved into the house, her job initialled keeping in tip top shape and the spare space at Grimmauld Place meant that she could actually make use of the gym equipment that had been shoved into the cramped spare room at her flat. They came to stop outside the door, pausing to listen briefly. Lupin's voice could be heard over the clatter and small explosions, it was clear that they were duelling in there and neither where mincing there punches if the hexes that Lupin was saying where any indication. Harry's voice sometimes came into use momentary before he was scolded by Lupin

"Non verbal Harry" He was snarl and Harry would remain quite. All of a sudden the noise died down completely and they thought it was finally safe to enter.

"Do you think there both o.k." Hermione whispered chewing her bottom lip "It's gone awfully quiet"

"Don't know" Ron shrugged "I guess there's only one way to find out" he added stretching out and turning the door handle, pushing it open before Ginny had time to point out the rather large notice that had been taped to the door, that clearly read _'KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING' _

"Harry mate how's it go…" Ron started, shortly before a look of horror crossed his face

"RON!!" Harry's voice yelled. Ron jumped away from the door, pulling the girls with him, although he needn't have worried because the heavy wooden door slammed shut only seconds before something powerful crashed into in causing the whole doorframe not to mention the wall that they were all leaning against to shake.

"Bloody hell" Ron panted "I thought I was a goner there for a second"

"If you had have knocked" Ginny had firmly, pulling herself to her feet

"How was I supposed to know I was meant to knock" Ron said irritably

"The fucking huge sign might have been a give away" Ginny snapped, her hands on her hips

"Oh…umm…right" Ron said timidly, helping Hermione up from the floor "Must have missed it"

"You think" Ginny said irritably.

"I can't believe you Ronald" Hermione scolded, slapping Ron on the arm

"Bleeding hell" Ron complained "I get it o.k. Jesus sorry"

The door to the training room burst open revealing a high rate Harry. His hair was in more disarrayed than usual, his jeans had been replaced with baggy sweat pants that hung rather low on hips. His t-shirt had also been removed, a thin sheen of sweat glistened on skin and Ginny couldn't help but smile, as her stomach fluttered

"Can't you bloody read" Harry said firmly

"Don't start Mate" Ron groaned "I've already had it off of these two as it is"

"I didn't hit any of you though did I?" Harry asked urgently.

"No" Ginny said softly moving to take his hand "We're fine, so why don't you show us this training room of yours"

"Yeah alright" Harry said visibly relaxing, he stepped away from the door to allow the others to enter the room. A space had been cleared in to middle of the room, where two large mats had been lied out of the floor. In one corner hung a heavy punch bag, a running machine was in the other, next to it stood a old rowing machine. Next to the mats stood assortment of different weights all laid out on a rack.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise" Lupin gave a knowing smile, it would seem it was difficult to get anything passed a Maunder, as the three teens as they entered, he too looked as though he had been through the mill, his face was sweaty and his hair was slightly damp. He was busy pulling his jumper back over his head.

"Hello Remus" Hermione smiled, she was the only one of the kids that didn't call him Moony "How are you?"

"I'm very well thank you Hermione and How about yourself" He smiled "Arthur tells us that your going to spend a few days with your Parents in France"

"Oh yes" Hermione smiled "My Mum and Dad have a little cottage in the south of France, we go there at least once a year, it really is beautiful this time of year"

"Well I hope that you have a good time" Lupin smile "Are you staying for Dinner"

"Thanks Moony" Ginny smiled, cutting across Ron who ever turned down a free meal "But we promised Mum that we'd be back to have dinner with the family by 6, Charlie's head back to Romanian soon and she's getting a bit clinging again"

"Of course" Lupin chuckled "What about you Harry would you like something saving"

"Are you making it?" Harry smirked, walking over to the corner of the mat and picking up a bottle of water and allowing the cold water to sooth his dry throat.

"Yes" Lupin smirked "You know I don't let Dora near the kitchen unless it's absolutely necessary"

"Alright then" Harry said, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

"Alright well I'll see you lot later I suppose" Lupin smiled at the teens before going to leave the room, pausing before he left to look at the back of the door. Lupin pulled the door closed slightly to look at the damage inflicted on the door, inspecting the large dint that had been left behind by the jinx

"The Modification of the punching Jinx?" Lupin asked, looking impressed

"Yeah I read about it the Defence book that Hermione gave me" Harry shrugged "I need to work on the aim though"

"Thank Christ" Ron mumbled

"Indeed" Lupin laughed "Good work today Harry, your really coming along. I see Dora's been teaching you some sneaky moves"

"She's a sneaky person" Harry smiled "And thanks, can we train again later?" he asked

"If you need to then yes" Lupin said softly, knowing that it was one of the only ways for Harry to burn of his excess energy and power "But I would much rather you try to get some sleep. Molly'll have my hid if you make yourself ill"

"Yeah o.k." Harry nodded reluctantly, did Lupin really think that he liked lying in bed for hours on end without managing to get any rest, he was exhausted but he knew it would take a small miracle for him to get any sleep tonight, his moods and his magic had been up and down all day.

"How are you Harry?" Hermione said, going over to hug her friend as soon as the door closed behind Remus Lupin

"I'm o.k." Harry hugging Hermione back softly, so that she did not come into contact with his bare, sweaty torso

"It's good to see you mate" Ron smiled, coming over and clapping his best friend on the shoulder "There so much girl hormone floating around the burrow these days I'm surprised I've not grown boobs" causing both Harry and Ginny to laugh

"Ron!" Hermione said outraged

"Well it's true" Ron said to his own defence

"You had better hope that doesn't happen Hermione" Ginny smirked "He'll have no use for you then" moving to Harry's side and wrapping her arm around his waist. Her hand coming into contact with the moisture on his skin. Normally she was would have found the whole thing rather degusting, in fact if it had been one of her brother's she wouldn't have been within 5 feet of them, yet on Harry she found it oddly sexy, manly even. The scent of Harry mixed with smell of his sweat had something oddly sexual about it. _"Nope" _Ginny thought to herself, she was defiantly going mad.

"If I did grow Boobs I bet they'd still be bigger than your" Ron smirked at Ginny

"Ronald" Hermione scolded

"What?" Ron said outraged "She knows I'm only joking, Right Ninny"

"Right" Ginny laughed at the nickname Ron had given her when he was little when he found G's hard to say. Now he seemed to use it whenever he wasn't sure weather or not his teasing had gone too far

"Ninny?" Hermione asked, a soft smile playing on her lips as Ron blushed at the side of her

"It's a long story" Ginny smiled "Remind me to tell you about it some time. And what are you looking at" She added turning her head to look at Harry, who had been looking at the chest ever since Ron had mentioned it.

"Nothing" Harry said, trailing his eyes from her chest up to her face. A cheeky smile gracing his lips the entire time.

"Oh really" Ginny smirked "Then I'm not looking at anything neither" she smiled, clearly checking out Harry's chest, even going as far as running a hand up the smooth expanse of skin.

"I get that you haven't seen him in a while Ginny" Ron said firmly "But do you seriously have to touch him up in front of me"

"Well you could turn around" Ginny smiled, her eyes never leaving those of Harry's, who just smiled back.

"I think should really get to why where here in the first place" Hermione said firmly, causing Harry to pull his eyes away from Ginny.

"Your right" Harry agreed "You haven't got long and I don't want you getting into trouble with your Mum"

"So what is it Mate" Ron asked "Ginny said it was important"

"It is" Harry said, looking down at the floor and running his fingers though his hair "But it's kind of long winded, we might be better going up to my bed room"

"Lead the way then" Ginny said cheerfully, slipping her hand in to Harry, hoping that in comfort and eased his worries slightly.

The walk up to Harry's bedroom was rather a sombre one, once inside Harry realised Ginny's hand and moved toward the bathroom to get himself cleaned up. Ginny joined her brother on the bottom of the bed while Hermione, always attracted to books, looked at what Harry had been reading. Ginny looked around the room, it was much like it had been when she had left a week ago, a wardrobe, a bed, a desk and a set of draws, a small bedside table and that was it. The mountain of book on the desk was larger and the poster of the Weird Sister's she had sent was on the wall over the bed, the signed t-shirt that that Tonks had bought Harry for his birthday adored the wall over the desk and was now being scowled at rather effectively by Ron. Harry came out of the bathroom, his chest now covered by a t-shirt and he was rubbing his damp hair with a towel. Seeing Ron's scowling face, Harry followed his eye line, his eyes coming to rest on the signed Krum t-shirt.

"Waste of a perfectly good t-shirt if you ask me Mate" Harry smiled, sharing a knowing look with Ginny, before throwing the used towel into the hamper by the door. Hermione looked up a little confused as to why Harry was saying that until she noticed the t-shirt on the wall and the signature that was scrawled along the bottom, Hermione's cheeks flushed pink slightly before she turned to Harry, holding up a book

"Can I borrow this?" She asked sweetly

"Umm" Harry said cocking his head to one side so that he could read the title on the spine _The art of Advanced Transfiguration Vol 3 _"Yeah I've already read it" Harry shrugged

"You've already read it?" Hermione said a little shocked, Harry had never taken interest in reading before now, especially something that wasn't on the assigned reading list.

"Yeah" Harry shrugged going over to sit on the top of his trunk at the bottom of his bed, his hand going up to trace patterns on Ginny Denham clad knee. "Mooney's got me working on my NEWTS apparently it's got some useful information in it, but if I were you I would completely skip chapters 1-4 it's basically what we did last year"

"Thank you Harry" Hermione smiled brightly, turning back to the desk to see what else she could find. Ron smirked seeing the bright smile on his girlfriends face, he would never get what it was with her and books

"Aww" Ginny said in a low voice, wrapping her arms around Harry's shoulders "Look how happy you've made her" causing Harry to chuckle

"Oh Harry you do listen to me" Hermione suddenly spoke up, turning around and holding up his mother's copy of Hogwarts: a History.

"Don't touch that" Harry said firmly, jumping up from where he sat and ceasing the book from Hermione

"Oy" Ron said firmly "What's got up your arse"

"I'm sorry it's just…it's old and…" Harry strutted, feeling ashamed of his actions, he didn't even know why he was being so possessive it was only a book for gods sake.

"Of course your right" Hermione said a little timidly "It looks like a first edition, your right I should have been more careful"

"Harry?" Ginny spoke up, she knew there was something else to it than just an old book. Harry's shoulder's slumped in defeat before he admitted what was really bothering him

"It was my Mum's" He signed, placing the book back on the desk

"Why didn't you tell me" Hermione said firmly "Of course I wouldn't have touched it, it's something personal"

"How did you get hold of it anyway" Ron asked, getting up to glance at the front cover

"It was in a box of things my parents left for me, for my 17th" Harry shrugged.

"Why didn't you say anything Mate?" Ron asked "We'd have got it"

Harry just shrugged, he didn't know why he had mentioned it, he hadn't mentioned it to anyone, he had mentioned it briefly to Ginny course but other than that the only person that knew about the box was Lupin and that was only because he had been the one to give it to him.

"I think I get it" Ginny said from her position still on the foot of the bed "You wanted to keep it to yourself, something just for you and that o.k. because they would only mean something to you anyway right. I mean to anyone else that's just book isn't it"

Harry couldn't help but give Ginny a grateful smile, how did she know him better than he knew himself. She could explain things about him that he never could and that was one of the things that he loved about her, she got him completely and that was comforting in a world that he didn't know who he could and could not trust.

"I think that makes perfectly understandable" Hermione smiled, lying a comforting hand on Harry shoulder

"Yeah mate it's fine, just make sure you tell us if you find anything cool amongst them" Ron smiled

"It depends what you think is cool" Harry chuckled

"Why what else was in there" Ron asked

"The book, a book about the Potter history, these teddy things of the maunder" Harry reeled off, at the point of mentioning the teddy's Ron laughed and Hermione cooed.

"What else" Ginny smiled

"umm" Harry paused to think "A video tape, a blanket my grandma made and a diary"

"A Dairy" Ginny said slightly panicked

"I've checked it" Harry said firmly, moving over to join Ginny on the bed "It's fine I swear"

"I believe you" Ginny said softly, her head down looking at her hands. She smiled as Harry slipped his hand in to her, lifting her head to look at him "I know it's a stupid thing to be scared off" she smirked "A book with blank pages"

"No it's not" Harry said firmly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear "You can look at it if you want to make sure"

"No Harry" Ginny said softly "That's meant for you, for you to read not me. If you want to tell me what it says later though that's fine" she said before resting her head on his shoulder.

"How does it feel" Hermione asked, sitting on the desk chair "Learning more about your parents"

"I don't know" Harry shrugged "I thought it would make me feel closer to them somehow but I don't know…"

"It kind of makes you realise what your missing more" Ginny suggested

"Yeah" Harry agreed "I don't…lets not talk about it yeah"

"Of course" Hermione smiled "Why don't you tell us what you wanted to see us about"

"Yeah right" Harry said in a voice full of forlorn, Harry got up off of the bed and moved to sit on the wide ledge of the window. Ginny shared a worried look with Hermione

"Did something happen at the Ministry Mate" Ron said, moving to sit on Harry's trunk.

Harry sat and told them what had happened, from Umbridge being there to meet them, to finding Honey in the crowd and returning her to her Father. He told them about Umbridge offering a place as a Aurror and Scrimgeour threatening his place at Hogwarts

"They can't do that" Hermione said outraged "It's up to McGonagall who can and can not attend Hogwarts not some jumped up little…"

"I know Hermione" Harry said firmly cutting across her "I told him that, I told him that I don't like people and place that I love being used as bait against me and he actually let it rest until Umbrigde stuck her noise in"

"What did they offer you Harry?" Ginny asked softly

"She said she'd take Mooney's name off of the register" Harry said quietly

"She can't….she…I" Hermione stuttered too angry to even fathom words.

"It was Percy wasn't it" Ginny said in a pained voice

"That Git what's he got to do with anything?" Ron asked firmly

"He planted the idea didn't he?" Ginny asked, in a firmly tone, anger shining in her eyes

"He was there Yeah" Harry shrugged, knowing perfectly well that Ginny already knew the answer to her question

"THAT PRAT. THAT LOW DOWN PIECE OF SHIT" Ron yelled outraged, pacing the floor like a caged lion "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM. THE FUCKING COWARD"

"You're not thinking about actually doing this are you Harry" Hermione said firmly over Ron's rants.

"Of course I'm thinking about it" Harry said just as firmly "He's about to have a kid Hermione, a fucking kid, that's going to need nappies and cribs and clothes and everything" Harry signed dropping his head into his hands "He can get a job if his name comes off, of that register"

"Are you even listening to yourself" Ginny spat out "because you are talking the biggest load of rubbish I've ever heard"

"Excuse me" Harry said coldly, raising his head to glare at his girlfriend

"You heard me" Ginny said standing up, hands on hips "What do to think will happen to Moony if they take him name of the register? Nothing that's what other than everyone who works in that department will know he's wangled his way out of it somehow"

"What Ginny's trying to say" Hermione spoke calmly "Is that if you agree to this your going to get yourself trapped and worse your going to take poor Remus down with you"

"There right Mate" Ron said, sitting back down "Everyone know's Mooney's a Werewolf anyway right, so he's name coming off the register won't make a difference no-ones going employ him"

"I know what your trying to do Harry" Ginny said softly now, going over to sit on his lap "And it's one of the sweetest, most selfless things I've ever seen but that doesn't make it right. Hermione's right, you do this and your trapped, you work for the Ministry and what's going to stop them from putting Mooney's name back on the register once your done. You can't trust them Harry and Moony wouldn't want you stuck doing there bidding because of him"

"I just…I heard them talking the other day" Harry confessed "Things are going to get tight once Tonks has to give up work and I thought this would be the answer"

"You've got to stop try to fix everything sweetie" Ginny smiled, moving so that she straddled his waist "You are an amazing, caring, thoughtful man, but sometime things can't be fixed"

"He'll find something Harry" Hermione said firmly.

"And if he doesn't they'll be fine" Ron shrugged "We never had no money and I turned out o.k."

"We're meant to be making him better Ronald not worse" Hermione smiled

"Lets leave the sarcasm to me shall we 'Mione" Ron smiled

"I thought it was quite funny" Hermione teased.

"You would" Ron smirked

"Huff" Hermione said sticking her nose in the air with fake sulkiness, before grapping Ron's hand and starting to pull him out of the room

"Well leave you two alone for a while, we need to get going in 15 minutes Ginny" she added firmly

"I'll see you downstairs" Ginny nodded not taking her eyes off of Harry's

"See you Harry" Hermione smiled

"Yeah see you mate" Ron added before being pulled from the room.

The moment the door closed, the electricity seemed to crackle between the couple. Ginny continued to straddle Harry's lap, her knee starting to hurt as they were pressed into the wood of the ledge and the air coming from the open window caused her thin cotton top to rustle. They stayed silent for quite a while, just drinking each other in. Ginny moved her hand up to Harry's hair line moving away his sweaty fringe and lying a kiss on Harry's scar, causing Harry to sigh contently and nuzzle his head into the space between her neck and shoulder. His hands griping her hips tightly, trying to bring her closer.

"Is that what you've been worried about" Ginny asked softly, one of her hands still running throw his hair. She smiled as she felt him nod into her neck

"Ron's right you know" Ginny smiled "As much as I hate to admit it. We never had much growing up but we always had what we needed. My Mum always said that we didn't need a lot of money because we were rich in love. I don't think for a moment that you would rather have all the money you have instead of your Mum and Dad"

"I was being a prat again wasn't I" Harry sighed

"Yep" Ginny chuckled

"Thanks for yelling at me" Harry smiled

"Don't worry Love" Ginny smiled, tugging Harry's head up so that he was looking at her "I'll always be here to yell at you"

Harry and Ginny's eyes connected and Ginny couldn't help but shiver under the intensity of his stare

"Did you sort everything out with Bill" Ginny asked, with a slightly unsteady voice, she really didn't want to start something that they could finish again.

"Yeah" Harry said in a husky, a feral primal look in his eyes that made Ginny shudder "Are you cold?" Harry asked, rubbing his hands up and down her bare arms

"Do….do you want to talk about it?" Ginny asked, closing her eyes and enjoying the tingles that racked her body, her hips suddenly having a mind of there own as they started to rock against Harry's

"No" Harry groaned, his own hips moved against hers, loving the delicious fiction that was caused by the movement. Moving his head to nibble at the skin between her neck and shoulder, what he could do to that one piece of skin alone could drive her crazy.

"I don't think this is good idea do you?" Ginny said huskily, but despite her protest she did not pull away or stop her movement

"No" Harry answered, sliding his tongue up her neck until he took her ear lobe in his mouth sucking it gently

"You're not going to stop though are you?" Ginny whined knowing that even if her mother walked in on them now she would not be able to stop, this felt too good.

"No" Harry growled, capturing her lips in a deep hungry kiss, standing up her carried her to the bed, where they landed on the covers together. Ginny never stopped her movements as she felt Harry harden against the inside of her thigh. She had never felt more powerful that she did right now, moving against Harry, his heavy unsteady breathing in her ear as he peppered kisses along her jaw line and he repeated over and over again how beautiful she was and just how much he loved her. She was suddenly over come with the need to give her boyfriend something pleasant, to make him feel better the way that only he had done for her in the past. With a strength she didn't know that she possessed she managed to flip Harry over onto his back, putting her on top.

"Was I going too fast?" Harry asked

"We'll go slow next time" Ginny smiled mischievously, pulling Harry t-shirt over his head, moving her hands down his chest caressing the smooth expanse of the skin, before following her hands with her mouth, her lips kissing, her teeth nibbling and her tongue licking until Harry was nothing but a puddle of want underneath her.

"Ginny" Harry groaned arching his hips up to meet her core "I want…"

"I know sweetie" Ginny said sweetly, yet oddly seductive "But we can't do that just now. I don't have time and if I'm late home my Mum will get suspicious, but that doesn't mean I can't make you feel better" She said chewing her bottom lips, giving Harry a mischievous look before trailing kisses down his body once more.

Harry was a wash in sensation, how could such a small witch have so much power over him, when he was with her all rational thought went out of his head and all he could think about was the feel of her, the taste of her. Lust over took every other emotion and all he wanted was to be with her, kissing her, touching her, shagging her completely senseless. She was caring and companionate but fiery and mischievous at the same time and he loved her more than he thought was possible for him to love. He arched his back trying to get his skin closer to her mouth and could not help but let out a gasp when he felt Ginny's hand slip down his sweatpants and into his boxers

"Do you remember the first time we did this" Ginny asked, working up hand up and down Harry's length

"At the Lake" Harry groaned, throwing his head back as she circled the sensitive tip

"We did a lot that day didn't we" Ginny smiled "You were so nervous to touch me then. I'm so glad you've gotten over that"

Harry's hand come up from where it had been gripping tightly at the bed sheets to caress one of her breast

"No Baby" Ginny said sweetly, taking hold of his hand and placing a kiss in the centre of the palm, before lacing her fingers threw it, sliding down his body until her face was level with his crouch "This is all about you, this is for you, because I love you and I want to leave you with something to think about"

"What are you doing…Fucking hell" Harry growled as Ginny's hand was replaced by her mouth, he hadn't even been aware of losing his bottoms and underwear. He could feel his eyes roll back in his head (even through they were closed) his hands were now gripping the sheets so tightly that he felt that it would take a week for him to un-cramp his finger yet he didn't care because this was one of the most incredible things he had ever felt.

"That feels…fucking brilliant" Harry panted, Ginny felt her hair being moved and looked up to see Harry looking down at her. She gave a hum low in her throat and was greeted by the desire effect as Harry swear profoundly before throwing his head back on the pillow. How did she know how to do this? she flicked her tongue just right and gave just the right amount of attention to just the right place and a part of him wanted to know where she had learned all this but another part, a much stronger part of him at the moment couldn't give a shit as long as she didn't stop. The mental image of her there, taking her throbbing member in her mouth alone would keep him sustained for the 3 weeks until he saw her again. He felt the pressure and pleasure bubble within him and he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. Ginny knew that he was close, the bed was vibrate slowly, the lamp on the desk was shaking gentle and his magic was dancing over her skin in the most pleasant way possible. She felt Harry tease up underneath her, she removed her mouth and finished him off with her hand. She had done this only a few times in her life and always pulled away every time before it got to the pinnacle moment. It was something that she found rather intimate and she didn't want to with the other boys and she really didn't want to start gagging the first time she tried it with Harry. Ginny used Harry's wand to clean up the mess before re-joining Harry at the top of the bed.

Harry lied there tense, his shoulders and back stiff, his hand still gripping the sheet and his eyes still firmly shut, his body shaking slightly, with the force of his climax.

"Relax Harry" Ginny said soothingly, moving his sweaty hair away from his forehead "Let it go Sweetie, you won't hurt me I promise. Let it go" she whispered pressing a kiss on his scar. Magic flowed into the room, the furniture shock violently in the room for a solid 30 seconds before everything became still once more. Harry opened his eyes, turning his head to look at Ginny

"Are you o.k.?" Harry croaked, in a tired voice

"Never better" Ginny smiled, turning on to her side and propping her head up on her hand. "You?"

"Same" Harry smirked "Why have we never done that before?" He asked, turning to face her.

"You never asked" Ginny smiled, pulling the covers up over the still naked form, as he shook slightly, he always did right after he climaxed, always making him look so venerable "Now" Ginny smiled, moving over to take his glasses and place them on the bedside table "Get some sleep"

"I'm fi…fine" Harry said through a yawn

"You liar" Ginny laughed "I know you've not been sleeping and you seem awfully relaxed just now"

"Wentch" Harry smirked

"That's me" Ginny laughed "Now sleep and I'll see you soon o.k."

"O.k." Harry sighed sleepily, closing his eyes and finally allowing sleep to take him. Ginny continued to watch Harry sleep for a few moments before, pressing a kiss to his cheek and leaving the room.

Ginny Weasley stepped into the kitchen on Grimmauld Place to the knowing smirks of all the girls in the room. Having clearly felt the shudders that Harry had produced

"Did you and Harry have argument or something" Ron asked shoving what looked like a piece of chocolate cake into his mouth

"or something" Ginny smiled smugly, taking a drink out of the goblet of Pumpkin juice on the table.

"She shots, she scores" Angelina laughed

"Wob?" Ron asked, confused. Sending cake crumbs everywhere

"Don't talk with your mouth full" Hermione scolded

"I was wondering weather you had any free appointments in the next few days" Ginny asked Katie, her cheeks blushing slightly.

"Pop in about 1ish tomorrow and I'll squeeze you in" Katie smiled, obviously knowing what Ginny wanted to talk about

"What do you need an appointment for" Ron asked

"Woman stuff" Hermione said firmly, coming to Ginny's rescue

"Oh" Ron said, clearly degusted if is pale face and his pushing away the cake was anything to go by.

_A/N: This chapter has not been beta'd I wanted to get it up ASAP, sorry about keeping everyone waiting, I hope that you all like it, Harry does get more action in the next few chapters I swear lol. Thanks xxx_


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. sorry it has taken me so long to get up, I was busy with uni work and as such Harry suffered. I'm not sure about this chapter so please tell me what you think of it._

The bag swung back towards him, but he threw out a right jab to counteract it, sending it back where it had come from. The rhythm of the thuds of his punches and kicks, was working with the beat of the music that pumped in his ears. It had been 3 long weeks and Harry Potter was training harder than ever; it was amazing how much a few weeks could do. He felt stronger and more agile than before, he was barely loosing in the daily duels he had with Lupin and he now had a much stronger hold on his magic than he did only a couple of weeks ago. This was mostly thanks to the meditation excises that Tonks had taught him, teaching him how to control and channel the whirling power inside of him, trying to fix it down, so that he did not lose control over it as he had in the pastand find the source and though he knew he was still a long way from being in complete control, he couldn't help but feel that part of his life was his own again. Harry threw his right leg up shoving the punch bag hard, so that it swung back hard, before skilfully ducking and weaving under the bag until he was attacking it from the other side. Kingsley had shown him this, he had shown up at the house to check on Tonks (who had been absent from work for a week with chronic morning sickness, something that Katie assured her sometimes happened and was normal) when he had seen Harry training in the room. Lupin and Tonks had both been resting as the full moon had been the night before and Harry had not wanted to fall behind so he had taken to working on his own. He had asked Harry if he was serious about becoming an Auror.

"Once" Harry had asked with a shrug "I thought it would be exciting and well my Dad was one and his Dad"

"A Potter tradition" Kingsley had smiled and Harry just shrugged again

"I thought I might give Quidditch a go, I could become an Auror after that if I wanted" Harry said

"You could" Kingsley smiled "I could show you some moves if you liked"

And he had, Harry had sat and watched as he moved around the bag like it was deadly attacker, striking blows and kicks that left him with very little doubt that if the bag had been a person they would have been on the ground passed out with one blow. Kingsley's blows had been forceful and blunt, yet his movements seemed to flow, he seemed to know which way the bag would swing or how fast it would fall and he was always there to counter. Harry had been less than successful to start with, in fact on his first attempt the bag had simply swung back and landed him on his arse. But Harry Potter was nothing but determined and finally he had almost mastered it, he knew that he would never be as skilful as Kingsley was at it, neither would he ever be as fast moving as Lupin (The Werewolf took care of that) yet he was determined to keep going, because magic could only go so far.

The music changed on Harry's ipod and he was glad that Tonks had talked him into buying it. There was another thing that had changed over the past few weeks, Harry's taste in music. It was safe to say that growing up Harry didn't have a clue about music, the only music that was heard at the Dursley's was classic from his Aunt because she wanted the Neighbours to think that she was cultured and occasionally in the summer his Uncle would listen to the cricket scores, neither where Harry cup of tea. But with Tonks around you had every little choice but to have music taste, the woman owned more CD's and records than Hermione had books. She owned CD's by groups and bands that Harry had never heard of and when Harry had mentioned that he had never heard of half the people she had given him CD's of for his birthday and she had dragged him in to a little record shop in the middle of muggle London (in disguise of course). They had spent the day wandering up and down the arise of CDS, picking up whatever Harry though looked interested and whatever Tonks thought he would like and listened to in on some head phones in a little booth in the shop.

"I reckon you'll like these" Tonks smiled, handing a CD of a band named Green Day on it "Is compilation, you know a little bit of all their albums. There what Remus would describe as noise" she smiled.

"Excellent" Harry smiled "Not remotely jazz like then"

"I know" Tonks sighed "The bloke grew up in the 60's and 70's supposedly the best eras for music and he like jazz. I don't know if he wasn't so good in bed" she laughed. She had been right about the CD in fact he had taken rather a liking to them, he had bought the CD amongst many others. He was rather found of anything Punk, Rock or Indy, really something with actual instruments and a beat. Drum beats, bass and electric guitar, yeap defiantly something that Lupin would class as noise.

Tonks had been so happy to educate Harry on something that he obviously had a lot of passion for she had rambled on for hours about who she had been to see and where and weather muggle music was better than wizarding music and Harry had listen closely all the while finding the whole thing interesting. Harry had returned back to Grimmauld Place that evening, eager to listen to what had had bought, he gone into the living room, turned on the stereo and that was it, he was hooked. He had asked Tonks to buy him several more since then and was now building up quite a collection. When Tonks had suggested that Music would help him with his training and he should think about getting an ipod he had been sceptical, yet she had been right, it helped him focus, time his blows and that was exactly what he was doing now.

Another good thing had come out of his trip to Muggle London with Tonks, was that he had found the perfect birthday present for Ginny. They had been walking pasted a jeweller's when he had seen it in the window, a beautiful white gold charm bracelet and he had known just looking at it that Ginny would love it. It was simple and beautiful, delicate but not so thin that it looked like it would snap by just looking at it. It had cost quite a bit, but that didn't matter he had more than enough money for a life time and he found that he quite liked buying things for Ginny, he wanted to show how much he appreciated her. Harry had stood for what Tonks had complained was hours, in the shop picking out just the right charms for the bracelet, wanting to pick something that would mean something rather than what would just look pretty. He had refused some of Tonks bolder charm chooses and stuck to what he hoped that Ginny would like. He had returned home happy with his purchase, he had wrapped the box himself, knowing that the assistant in the shop could have probably done a better job but he wanted to do. Once wrapped (rather messily) he had written a note to Fleur asking if he could store the present at Shell Cottage before sending both the letter and the gift off with Hedwig. He hadn't wanted to risk Fred and George getting hold of it, they had been to the house several times to check on there stored items (Harry still did not know what they were keeping at the house but there had already been several small explosions) and had found them on more than one occasion searching his room for it. When asked what they were doing them had simple smirked and stated

"We don't want you to have gotten her anything crap do we" Fred smiled.

"Yeah we bought her some cockroach crunch one year and she went completely mental" George said.

"She doesn't like Cockroach Crunch" Harry stated.

"We know that now" They said together. Harry hadn't believed that for a moment, he knew that the Twins had been hoping to get a look at the book that Lupin had given him for his birthday. The last thing the world needed was the Weasley Twins to get hold of the Maunders mischief book. Harry was quite excited about the prospect of seeing Ginny again, about being able to touch her and kiss her again and yet he couldn't help but feel nervous for all the same reason's. They had barely had time together since they had gotten back together, there had been so much going on for him that summer that he couldn't help but feel like he had neglected her in some ways. He was determined to give her the best birthday, show her just what she meant to him. He was determined that before he returned back to Grimmauld Place where he would spend the last week before starting school again, that she would have his mother's

engagement ring. Something that coursed his stomach to butterfly even more.

"Harry!!" Tonks yelled up the stairs sometime later, she knew where the young man would be and the fact that if they didn't set off in 10 minutes they would be late did nothing but irate her already over active pregnancy hormones.

"He's not even listening to me" Tonks said firmly, as Remus Lupin wrapped his arms around his pregnant faïence waist.

"Of course he is" Lupin smiled "He's just choosing to ignore you"

"That makes me feel better" Tonks sighed, snuggling into Lupin's embrace.

"It's the purgative of a teenage boy" Lupin smiled "Believe or not I used to be quite like Harry when I was his age"

"Quiet and moody you mean" Tonks smiled "What a surprise" she chuckled

"I guess I haven't changed much then" Lupin smiled, kissing Tonks on the cheek "You just want to be grateful that he has more of Lily in him than just his eyes"

"Yeah he is a good kid" Tonks smiled "You should have seen him last week when you left to transform, he was clucking around me like a mother hen"

"That's because you are important to him" Lupin smiled

"Because I'm important to you" Tonks said turning in Lupin's arms "You're what he has left of his old life Rem and that's important to him, you're the last link to his Parents and that means the world to him, he told me so himself. I wasn't the only one worrying about you that night"

"He's important to me too" Lupin said softly "He's my link to Lily and James, to Sirius"

"That's why I think we should ask him to be Godfather" Tonks smiled

"Are you sure about that?" Lupin asked shocked "I thought that you might want someone a little older, Bill maybe or Arthur"

"Don't get me wrong" Tonks smiled "I love Bill and Arthur and maybe it would have been different a week ago but he really looked after me last week and I know that he would do anything to protect dumpling. Because he is your family and so is this little fella" she smiled rubbing her ever growing mid-drift. She had taken to referring to the baby as a he sometime ago, after all Molly Weasley had insisted that she just knew that she was carrying a boy and even if Molly turned out to be wrong calling the baby he was a damn sight better than calling it 'It' all the time.

"But he's only 17 Dora, are you sure he can handle it" Lupin asked

"This is Harry Potter we're talking about" Tonks smirked "I'm sure he can handle a baby, if Sirius can do then I'm sure Harry can"

"Well if you sure I'll ask him today" Lupin smiled, kissing Tonks on the cheek

"Good and ask him to be best man while you are at it" Tonks smiled

"You sure you're o.k. with November?" Lupin asked

"Yes" Tonks sighed "Didn't your Mother tell you to never piss off a pregnant woman?"

"I just want to make sure that you happy with all of this. You're going to pretty big by then and…" Lupin started.

"Too late for that" Tonks cut across, looking down at her even expanding stomach.

"What I meant to say is that although it's not really that much a disgrace as it was when I was at school, it still is rather taboo for you to be…" Lupin said

"Remus" Tonks said firmly "do you know how many people get married while they are pregnant the only difference between them and us is that we're not pretending. Everyone that we care about thinks that it's great and the rest can think what they want because I couldn't be happier. I'm marrying the man I love and I've carrying his baby and that's all I care about, if people don't like it they can shove it"

"I just don't want you to have any regrets" Lupin said softly, hugging Tonks in close to him

"I won't" Tonks smiled "Besides November will give Molly and my Mother certificate time to fuss over me, Hermione too of course" Tonks laughed

"Of course" Lupin laughed "So November it is"

"Yep" Tonks smiled "how's the 15th sound"

"I'm sure I can free it up" Lupin smiled

"You had better" Tonks laughed leaning over and kissing him squarely on the mouth

"If I had known this why you had shopped yelling I would have stayed upstairs" Harry said coming down the stair, effectively interrupting the kissing couple.

"So you were listening" Tonks said irritable.

"How could I not when you were shrieking, so sweetly" Harry smirked

"Don't push me Potter" Tonks said firmly "I haven't eaten yet"

"I guess you don't want this then" Harry smiled, pulling out a large bar of French Chocolate out of the satchel bag that lye across his body "Hedwig arrived back with it this morning"

"Where did that come from" Tonks said, her mouth watering looking at the chocolate bar

"I wrote and asked Hermione to send one from France" Remus smiled

"Right after you had that melt down about the size of Honeydukes bars" Harry added with a smirk.

"They don't make them big enough" Tonks protested

"Of course they don't" Lupin smiled fondly "But I think you should wait until after breakfast Molly will have made more than enough to eat and you know how she hates waste"

"Yeah your right" Tonks sighed, handing the bar back over to Harry "save it for me will you"

"Yeah o.k." Harry shrugged, throwing the chocolate back into the bag. Harry fidgeted, pulling the collar of his t-shirt away from his neck. Tonks had decided that she needed to be more domesticated and had done the washing one day and effectively shrunk all of Harry's clothes. Needless to say that the Laundry room was yet another place where she was not allowed to set foot inside.

"Stop fidgeting" Tonks said firmly, slapping Harry's hand away like a mother scolding a child "You look fine"

"Well I don't feel it" Harry said irritable "Remind me why I let you anywhere near my bank account"

"Because you needed more clothes and we both know you have no style" Tonks said cross her arms over her chest "And what did Remus tell you about pissing me off"

"Not to do it unless I want my hair bright pink again" Harry sighed. Harry really didn't do well with emotional woman, someone should have really informed Tonks of this before she had allowed him to stay with them. Tonks was quite right about Harry's style, she had been out and bought Harry some new clothes (when he had realised that there was just no way of slavering his old one. He was starting to think that she had done it on purpose) Remus had opened him a muggle bank account and transferred some of the money from his Vault into it. The truth was that the Muggle world was the only place where Harry could have some what of a normal life at the minute and as such he had felt that it was about time he had some muggle money. He had been grateful for Tonks help and he had really been meaning to get some new clothes for a while, the problem was Tonks had actually bought him clothes in the right size and for someone who was used to wearing much larger and ill fitting clothes, Harry found them rather restricting.

"Exactly" Tonks said firmly "And I can feel my wand hand getting itchy"

"Yes well" Lupin smiled "I really think that we should get going before we are late. Are you sure you are up to this" he turned to Tonks

"Yes" Tonks said throw gritted teeth "I'm fine, I have been for days now and I really don't need wrapping in cotton wool"

"Of course you don't" Lupin said softly, wondering how he was going to get through the remaining months with her consent mood swings "But you heard the Healer you should take it easy and build your strength back up"

"We're only going to The Burrow for God's sake" Tonks said firmly "and if I don't get out of this bloody house soon I'm going to go insane"

"Well if you're sure" Lupin sighed "I'll go and floo Molly, tell her we are on our way" Lupin left for the kitchen to Floo Molly Weasley, leaving just Tonks and Harry.

"He was really worried about you last week you know" Harry said firmly "He's just trying to look after you"

"I know" Tonks sighed "I was a bit short with him wasn't I. I just hate being cooped up"

"I get that" Harry smiled

"I bet you do" Tonks smiled "But now your going back to the Burrow, you've got to be looking forward to seeing Ginny again right" she winked

"Jesus" Harry chuckled "You are worse than half the blokes in my dorm"

"Hey I am related to Sirius you know" Tonks smiled "Besides if you even need a woman's opinion on this…"

"I'll know not to come to you" Harry said "That would be just too weird, your like my Godmother…well almost or something" Harry shuddered and Tonks laughed.

Harry Potter stood looking up at the lopsided house that he had come to think of, over the past 6 years as his second home. The house itself seemed like nothing but a mass of rooms, held together with nothing but magic. The Burrow looked much the same as it did when he had first arrived there many years ago and he still felt the same way about it that he had then, it was amazing. The Burrow couldn't be farther away in looks from the stiff, sterile environment of Privet Drive where Harry had grown up and that was why Harry felt he had taken and instant likely to it. Now however it mean something different to him than it had then, when he had come to the Burrow in the summer between his first and second year it had been somewhat of an adventure. Ron and the twins had come to rescue him from his relives in a flying car and taken him to this amazing house and it had been something fairytale for Harry. Something that Harry had dreamed about for years, locked up in his cupboard dreaming that someone, anyone would come and take him somewhere where he was safe and loved and normal. But now after the summers he had spent there, the Christmas' that he had squeezed around the table with the family, it didn't feel like an adventure any more, it felt like a constant, a safe, friendly heaven where he always felt welcome. The smell of Mrs Weasley's eggs wafted in his direction, even though he was still a distance from the house and he couldn't help but smile, he could almost imagine it all, Ron would be shovelling food into his mouth, while Hermione scolded him for talking with him mouth full. The Twins would be whispering together at the end of the table and Mr Weasley would be engrossed in the morning paper, while Mrs Weasley scuttled around after her brood and Ginny, well if Harry knew Ginny as well as he thought he did she would be only just making her way to the table, the was always the last one up. Harry made his way up the lane towards the house and couldn't help but smile wider when the sound of voices floated towards him. He had been happy when Lupin had suggested that he apperated in, it was a known fact that he didn't deal well with Floo and it gave him chance to really apperate where he was. Lupin had in fact apperated with him, making sure he was safely within the wards before returning to the house to floo with Tonks (who was now not able to apperate) because it gave him time to think, time to gather his thoughts. This family had done so much for him, they had kept him together without him knowing it, they had kept him from hating because they treat him like there own and he would never be able to thank them enough for that.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione Granger scolded "I am not doing that, your parents are right inside"

"Come on 'Mione" Ron whined "I haven't seen you in forever"

"And you won't see me for a lot longer if you keep complaining" Hermione said firmly, her hands going on to her hips and Harry couldn't help but chuckle as he approached the arguing couple.

"But Harry's coming today" Ron moaned "which means that you'll not be able to wake me up in that way that you like" Ron smirked, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist, either seeing Harry approaching them.

"Well it's nice to know I'm so welcome" Harry smirked, finally speaking up.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed, throwing her arms around him "How are you? It's so good to see you"

"It's good to see you too" Harry smiled returning Hermione's hug

"How's it going mate?" Ron said, clapping his hand on Harry's shoulder "You been here long?"

"Just long enough to find out you've turned into some kind of sexual deviant" Harry smirked at his best friend, who blushed deeply before punching Harry on the shoulder. It was great to be back with his friends, with everything that was going on he had found very little time to be with those that he loved, but he was going to change that, he would be staying at The Burrow for a few days before he returned to Grimmauld place and he planned to spend his time, trying to beat Ron at Chess, playing Quidditch with the boys and hopefully shagging Ginny something senseless.

"So how do you wake him up" Harry teased Hermione, who turn it was to blush, causing Harry to laugh

"Ron you foul git" Someone yelled coming out of the back door a few feet away from where the teens stood "I can't believe you eat all the pancakes"

"Oh god here she comes" Ron groaned, Harry however couldn't help but creak a wide, toothy grin. There was no mistaking that voice anywhere, he had been waiting to hear it for 3 weeks, his heart seemed to jump in his chest, his stomach was fluttering wildly and his throat was dry and all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms.

"Ginny" Hermione called excitedly, hurrying towards where Ginny voice was from around the corner of the house, grabbing her arm and pulling her around the corner.

"Jesus Hermione, what's up" Ginny asked as Hermione man handled her.

"There someone here to see you" Hermione smiled

"Who, I'm supposed to be waiting for Harry to come through the…" Ginny started but soon stopped when she realised that she was looking at the person she had been dying to see for weeks

"HARRY!" she squealed, throwing herself at her boyfriend. Harry stumbled back slightly as his girlfriends petite frame collided with his own. Ginny couldn't believe he was here, she knew that he had promised to come but everything had been so up in the air lately that she had promised herself that if for some reason he couldn't make it, if for reason he couldn't come she would not be disappointed. She had been strong, so as to not get her hopes up, but now he was here and she could barley keep the tears of happiness at bay and although she had thought she was being strong, she knew if he had not turned up she would have been mortified.

"You came" Ginny smiled, into Harry's skin as she nuzzled his neck, wrapping her legs more tightly around his waist.

"Of course I came" Harry said, bending his neck so his own face was nuzzling the spot between her neck and shoulder on the opposite side "I said I would didn't I" he added, brushing his lips over the smooth expanse of skin.

"Yeah you did" Ginny sighed contently as she felt Harry's lips run over her skin, she should have never told him that this was her weak spot, he had been using it against her ever since, not that she minded awfully much.

"You know I'm sure this counts as being a cliningy, desperate female" Harry chuckled "Something that you swore that you would never be"

"Don't care" Ginny said pouting rather childishly "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear, causing her to clining to him more firmly, not wanting to ever let go. Harry breathed in deeply, taking in the beautiful smell of the woman in his arms, the smell of roses and wild flowers and although he knew it was impossible he was sure he could smell the creaminess of her skin and the fieriness of her hair. He took in great greedy, lung full's of her scent and felt the creature in his chest purr contently. He was home, he was at The Burrow, the people he thought as family only a few feet away and the woman that he loved in his arms and everything that seemed so off kilter a few weeks ago seemed to click back into place. Harry Potter felt more peaceful and contented than he had felt in a very long time.

"HARRY!, OLD BEAN" two identical and familiar voice called, effectively pulling him from his thoughts. Harry had time to turn his head and register vaguely that Fred and George Weasley where hurrying towards him, Bill and Fleur could be seen a little farther back, holding hands and laughing at the twins retreating backs. Before he knew what was happening he felt the twin's combined weight on his back, their weight combined with the weight of Ginny who was still wrapped around his front was too much for Harry to handle, causing him to topple forward, crushing Ginny.

"Move you great gits" Ginny said firmly, wincing as she was pushed farther into the dry dirt, this was not the way that she had envisioned having Harry on top of her again.

"Now, Ginnikins" Fred smirked or was in George, she could tell from her angle sprawled under her boyfriend and two of her stocky brothers "We're just trying to make the boy welcome"

"He is practical family now" said the other twin "It's about time he had a proper Weasley welcome"

"I couldn't agree with you more George" Bill smirked, from where he stood with Fleur at the foot of the heap. Ron and Hermione where a little way away, Ron could barley breath from laughing but Hermione at least had the grace to try not to laugh.

"Don't even think about it William" Ginny said fiercely throwing her eldest brother a glare over Harry's shoulder and Fred and George's heads "If I could reach my wand now…" Ginny threatened

"Yeah but you can't so…" Bill smirked, before landing on top of his brother's to a resounding 'Uff'

"Bill!!" Fleur said shrilly, Bill just chose to ignore his wife and stated wrestling with his brother's. Ginny could feel the air being pushed out of her lungs, a yet another male landed on top of her, why did her bloody brothers have to ruin everything? She felt Harry trying to shift over her but all that resulted was his hip bone digging to hers even more, his head was by her ear and she could hear him gritting his teeth in the effort to keep the weight off of her, unfortunately, through no fault of his own it was not working too well.

"Are you o.k." Harry asked in a strained voice

"Yeah" Ginny winced as once again the weight on top of them shifted "But they won't be"

"Ronald, No" Hermione's firm voice could be heard over the chaos. Harry's back teased up as he lifted his head, being mindful of Ginny's hearing

"I swear to God Ron, you do it and your dead" Harry said firmly

"I really don't think you're in the position to make threats mate" Ron smiled "besides you should be honour, not many get a proper Weasley welcome"

"That's it" Harry said firmly, before looking down at Ginny "Can you reach my wand"

"I can't bloody breath let alone move" Ginny complained, when she got hold of her brother's they would wish they had never been born. Any thought of just what evil things she was going to do the was pushed out of her head, as Ron's weight was added to the pile and the little air she could get into her lungs was pushed out.

"Bleeding Hell Ron how much do you weigh" someone yelled, but she could focus on who, the only thing she could focus on was the stars that where busy dancing in front of her eyes. She felt like her ribs where going to brake and she would have been more than willing to forget her Weasley pride and beg them to get up if only she could make a sound, all she could do was whimper

"Are you o.k." Harry asked, having heard his girlfriends whimpered protest. Ginny could do nothing more than shake her head, she couldn't get her breath and she was starting to panic, she didn't like feeling trapped, caged without anyway of getting out "I can't breath" Ginny gasped. Harry pushed with all his might against the weight on top of him hoping to move the mass, knowing that realistically he didn't have a hope in shifting the weight of 4 grown men, all of whom are were at least 6ft tall. Thankfully he was able to move enough, to be able to pull Ginny's arms free.

"I'm going to get us out from under these Gits o.k." Harry said softly, he knew what he was about to do was fairly extreme but he had had enough, he knew that they had only meant it as a joke but they had had their fun and they still weren't shifting, it was about time that he took matters into his own hands. "I'm going to need you to hold on to me though, can you do that" Ginny draped one arm around Harry's neck, the other going to curl around Harry's own arm, that was supporting him on the ground. Harry lowered his head until, it was besides Ginny's one more, trying to concrete and relax his shoulders, his other hand went up to the side of Ginny's face, holding her face to his neck.

"This is going to feel weird" Harry said gently "Just hold on to me o.k. cause I've got to stay in contact with the ground" Ginny nodded into his neck. Feeling this Harry took a deep calming breath (well tried to) and closed his eyes, concentrating. He allowed the magic to bubble up in him, uncorking the power that he had spent the last few weeks trying to push down and bottle up. For a brief moment he was worried that he would let it take control again and that he would hurt those around him. He pushed that back and allowed himself to feel the tendril of power travel up from the ground into his body. It wrapped around him like a vine, travelling from his arms up his body until he was the magic

"_Deflexus" _Harry thought, feeling the spell shoot from the hand that was still on the ground and the purple bubble surround the couple, sending the rest of the Weasley's flying. Ginny felt Harry's power roll over her in a way that she had never felt before. She had felt it before, in brief moments when he had lost his temper or gotten himself a little over excited, but nothing like this. It felt like it was in her, moving under and over her skin in the most pleasant way possible. A tingling, pleasant warmth seemed to flow through her, had this been anyone else magic she would have panicked, yet somehow knowing that it was Harry magic, that this was Harry, calmed her and excited her in equal measure. In fact Ginny Weasley had come to the conclusion that there was very little that she didn't find incredibly sexy on Harry Potter. There was something oddly sexual about the whole thing, it was like sex in so many ways, it was like Harry himself, rather than just his magic was moving with in her. Effectively taking away whatever little air she had in her lungs, as she gasped out half in surprise half in pleasure. Ginny finally dared to open her eyes and found herself looking up into the brilliant green eyes of one Harry Potter.

"What the hell is this" Ginny smiled, looking at the purple bubble that surround them

"Magic" Harry smiled

"Magic?" Ginny smirked "It feels weird" she concluded

"I said it would" Harry smiled.

"You never said it would feel like this" Ginny said, her heart fluttering in her chest.

"Like what?" Harry asked, moving to kneel in between Ginny's knees, making sure that his hand stayed in contact with the ground

"It feels hot somehow" Ginny answered blushing slight

"It's making you feel warm?" Harry asked confused

"Not hot like that" Ginny said now turning bright red, as she sat up to look at Harry. She dropped her voice, even though she was pretty sure that no-one outside the bubble could hear them. "I mean…it's like your magic is inside me, like your moving inside of me…it's kind of sexual don't you think"

"I don't…" Harry paused to clear his throat uncomfortably, as he felt something stir within him "I haven't really thought about it, I've never had in described as that before" Harry said, completely unable to pull him gaze away from Ginny's rosy, supple lips.

"Done this often then have you" Ginny smiled, noticing Harry's eyes where else where, she moved in and placed a gentle on the sensitive area just behind Harry's left ear.

"Not intentionally" Harry groaned, his eyes fluttering closed briefly "Bill described it like an electric shock"

"O.k." Ginny smiled, moving her lips away from Harry neck "It's a lot less sexy now I know you've experimenting with my brother" she chuckled at the disgusted look on Harry's face "What's up Potter" she smirked "Bill not your type"

"I know I'm cursed to fall for a red head" Harry smiled "but I think Bill is a bit too extreme for my taste"

"Well I am the best looking Weasley" Ginny teased, moving so that she was sat on Harry's lap, folding her legs behind him.

"Well you knees are less knobbly that Ron's" Harry agreed with a cheeky smile

"Can they see us in here?" Ginny asked, curiosity getting the better of her. It was an unusual feel to be contained in a bubble, their voices seemed to echo around them. There was a low hum coming from the bubble and magic zigged in the air.

"Yeah I think so" Harry shrugged "does it really matter your going to snog me anyway"

"You've gotten very prosumques Mr Potter" Ginny said flirting "Did you really think a little display of wandless magic is going to impress me"

"You've never need impressing before" Harry said with a fake sigh "I knew I should have gone with Rominda"

"Well I'm defiantly not snogging you now" Ginny said sulkily, sticking out her bottom lip

"Looks like I'll have you snog you that doesn't it" Harry said with a cheeky smile, before capturing Ginny's lips. Harry had intended it to be a soft, tender kiss but second he felt her lips on his he couldn't stop himself from deepening it. Ginny moaned as Harry snaked his tongue into her mouth, had it only been 3 weeks somehow in felt more like 3 years. She wrapped legs tighter around his back, trying to pull him closer, her hands up to run her fingers through his hair. As she kissed him back just as enthusiastically. The low hum stopped and she could once again hear Fred and George's wolf whistles, as Harry's hand that had previously been planted on the floor had moved up to caress the small of her back and Ginny knew without looking that the protective bubble was gone. They carried on kissing for a while until her brother's cat calls got too much and Harry pulled away. However he continued to embrace her, lowering his head until their foreheads rested together.

"I'm never going 3 weeks without snogging you again" Harry said with an air of determination

"You'll not hear any complaints from me" Ginny said with a brilliant smile, feeling more than a little surprised and pleased by Harry's boldness

"What about if I told you I'm never going this long again without shagging you senseless" Harry said in a lower, huskier voice, fighting the heat that he was sure was building in his cheeks. Ginny was rather taken a back with this more confident, bolder Harry but couldn't help but feel giddy that Harry was as eager as she was, to be intimate again.

"Harry Potter" Ginny said, acting offended, but she couldn't help but giggle "Have you been drinking this morning"

"I've learnt if you don't ask then you never get anything" Harry shrugged, losing the battle with his blush

"Umm" Ginny smiled, licking her lips seductively "Been thinking about it have you?" wrapping her arms around his neck

"More than thinking" Harry said in a lower voice

"Do you want me to do it again, later" Ginny said suddenly feeling very confident

"Only if you let me do it to you first" Harry smiled, that sexy smiled that Ginny just couldn't resisted

"Can't wait" Ginny smiled, nipping Harry's bottom lip

"You know you can't do magic outside of school" Harry said, changing the subject before he couldn't stop himself from throwing her down and having her right there, not caring that they were in full view of her brother and the fact that they were only metres away from the kitchen door.

"I know" Ginny huffed "bloody gits know it too"

"I can though" Harry smiled evilly "or rather my wand can, there's no trace on it any more is there"

"I knew there was a reason I loved you" Ginny cried happily, clearly getting what Harry meant. This was another thing that she loved about him, any other man would have said that they would hex them for her, but not Harry. Harry found a way for her to do it herself, for a noble, chivlourous git, one thing he wasn't was patronising.

"Just follow my lead yeah" Ginny whispered before moving off of Harry's lap. Harry nodded as he stood up and helped Ginny to her feet.

"Finally come up for air have you" Ron said irritably, rubbing his sore backside "A bit extreme don't you think mate, you could have just told us to shift. That bloody hurt"

"Like you would have bloody moved in the first place" Ginny glared, throwing her plaited pigtail over her shoulder, annoyed.

"I told you, you'd regret it" Harry smirked, wrapping his arms around Ginny's waist from behind

"That was wicked!!" the twin's said together, clearly excited

"It was impressive" Bill smiled "But I'm with Ron the landing was a bit on the bumpy side"

"Well you should have thought about that before, shouldn't you" Ginny said firmly. She moved her arms backward to wrap around Harry's waist. Harry buried his head into Ginny's neck to hide his smirk, as he felt one of her hands run over his back pocket that held his wand.

"Now, now Ginnikins" Fred smiled "We were only having a bit of fun"

"Well excuse me I don't find the funny side of being crushed under the weight four foul gits" Ginny said irritably, as Harry felt his wand being extracted from his back pocket

"You going to let her talk about you like that Harry" George smirked

"Clearly she's not talking about us dear brother" Fred smiled

"Clearly" George agreed

"After all everyone knows that I'm the best looking Weasley there is" Fred said, matter of factly "And well we're practically identical, old bean"

"Your so full of yourselves" Ginny said firmly "And for your information I don't mind one bit being crushed by Harry, in fact I quite like it" she added cheekily, pinching Harry's bottom with her free hand, causing him to jump slightly, turning to giving her a meaningful look

"Can you hex them, before they hex me" Harry said in Ginny's neck where he was trying to hide his red face.

"They wouldn't dare" Ginny smiled, turning to place a kiss on the top of his head.

"I think they'll give it a go" Harry smirked

"Not if they have bogeys flying around there heads" Ginny said loud enough for her brother to hear. She turned sharply turning the wand of the brothers. The Twin's hit the deck instantly and Ron dived behind Hermione, moving faster than Harry had seen him in his life. Poor Bill however, must not have been accustomed to being on the receive end of his baby sisters wand and unfortunately burned the brunt of her magic. Boogies flew out of his nose, the bound together in the form of bats, before ceremony starting to attack Bill. Flying around his head merically, taking no heed in the fact that he was swearing rather profoundly and waving his arms around his head trying to get them to back off. In fact the more he tried to fight against them the more vicious they seemed to get. It was this sight more than anything that coursed Harry to have a serge of Pride for his Girlfriend. Anyone that could reduce tough, cool, Bill Weasley in to a snivelling idiot deserved respect.

"Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you" Harry laughed.

"I'm sure you'll remember just fine" Ginny's said, cocking a cheeky smile over her shoulder at Harry. Harry found his feet working on there own. Until he was behind her, her back pressed tightly against this chest. His arms around her waste possessively. Ginny gave a yelp of surprise as she felt herself being pulled flush again her boyfriends body.

"You are gorgeous, you know that" Harry breathed in her ear, his voice was low and husky, as it vibrated against the shell of her ear. His arms where holding her tight and she had to concentrate to stop herself from throwing down his wand, pushing him up against the nearest solid surface and re-enacting the act she had performed on him 3 weeks previously.

"Hardly" Ginny smirked, continuing to keep her eye and her wand trained on her eldest brother "I look a right mess, but in all fairness you weren't meant to be here yet"

"I wasn't talking about that you where wearing" Harry blunted out before he even knew what he was saying "Has anyone even told you how sexy you are when your taking control"

"I might say" Ginny said seductively, a huge smile gracing her face "It's never come up. You like a girl who knows what it is doing Potter"

"I like you" Harry said sincerely "Whatever way I can get you"

"How do you want me Harry" Ginny asked softly, moving the hand that was not holding the wand, subtly up Harry's thigh in cup his manhood through the fabric of his jeans. Harry's eyes fluttered closed, as he made a sound somewhere in between a gasp and a moan in the back of his throat, wanting to be quiet so that he did not arouse suspension. The whole thing just making Harry feel hotter, how could she be doing this to him and continue to hold her wand stead.

"Ginivera Molly Weasley, just what do you think you are doing" Mrs Weasley firm voice yelled.

Harry jumped back from Ginny sharply, so much so that he nearly tripped over his own feet

"Alright there Harry" Tonks smirked from her position behind Mrs Weasley, clearly noticing Harry's flustered cheeks. He glared at her momentarily, before turning his gaze on Werewolf beside her, who wore a knowing look. Harry cursed inwardly you couldn't get anything passed that git.

"Oh it is nice to see you Harry dear" Mrs Weasley smiled, her tone a great deal softer than the one she had just used when talking to her daughter. Pulling the teen in a bone crushing hug "When Remus said that he had already dropped you off I got a little worried"

"Sorry Mrs Weasley" Harry smiled, even though it felt like all his ribs were going to break. He had missed Mrs Weasley's crushing hugs and consent worrying. "I got a little waylaid"

"I can see that" Mrs Weasley said firmly, realising Harry and turning back to her daughter, her hands on her hips. "Well you heard me young Lady, just what do you think you are doing to you brother"

"Nothing he doesn't deserve" Ginny said firmly "I would have got these gits too" Ginny said motioning to Fred and George, who where currently picking themselves up from the ground and Ron who was still standing behind Hermione "If they weren't such bloody cowards"

"Like we were going to stick around after the wand came out" Ron said, rather bravely for a man that up to a few moments ago was cowering behind his girlfriend "Mental"

"We learnt from the best you know" George smiled, dusting himself down.

"Yes thank you Harry old chap" Fred smiled "who knew that all that deference work would come in handy when Ginnikins going a little hormonal"

Ginny growled, moving the wand from Bill to Fred, perfectly content to do the hex on him too, unfortunately her mother cut her off before she could get that chance.

"That's enough" Molly Weasley said firmly, snatching the wand from her daughters hand "I don't care what they've done, you're not to use magic outside of school unless it is an emergency. You want to be grateful that the Ministry has more important things to deal with than children doing underage magic"

"They deserved it" Ginny fumed, turning around to face her mother, folding her arms over her chest "Besides it's not my wand"

"Not your…" Mrs Weasley asked confused, pausing to have a good look at what she presumed had been her daughters wand, discovering in fact that it was not

"I borrowed Harry's without him knowing" Ginny shrugged. Harry made a fake grab for his back pocket, trying rather unsuccessfully (due to the fact he was finding it impossible to keep the smirk from his face) to make it look like he had no idea that it had been taken

"I really don't know what to do with you sometimes Ginivera" Mrs Weasley sighed, swishing the wand at Bill to stop the bats, before handing the wand back to Harry. "And you lot" She turned on her sons, hands on hips "It is you sisters birthday, she hasn't had the easiest summer. I'm sure all she wants is a nice birthday with her friends and family, without you lot ruining it" The Weasley brothers had the grace to look a little ashamed of there actions. Harry watched Mrs Weasley look at the downtrodden faces of her children, before sighing again and mumbles something that Harry thought sounded like

"Kids" before saying that breakfast was getting cold. Everyone filed back into the house, muttering.

"Yeah right" Harry was sure he heard Fred smirk "Like Harry wouldn't know she'd nicked his wand. He hangs on tighter to that thing than Hermione holds on to her virginity"

He felt a soft hand slide into his, looking down in saw the smiling face of Ginny Weasley, who had clearly heard the comment herself and like him, looking like she was dying to laugh. There was something in her eyes that clearly told him that the Twins were not going to get off lightly for their involvement in there antics that morning and he was more than willing to help her achieve that.

Harry found himself a seat around the Weasley table, the old scared table was over filled with food as usual, although Charlie had had to return to work in Romania, so was missing from the table. The addition of Fleur, Tonks and Lupin made the table more packed that normal. Ginny slide on Harry's lap, slinging an arm around his neck, so that she could play with the soft hair at the base of his neck. Harry couldn't help but smile, he was back at The Burrow and everything was like he had expected it to be, there was just on thing missing.

"Where's Mr Weasley" Harry asked Mrs Weasley

"He's just on his way down dear" Mrs Weasley smiled, placing a plate of bacon on the table. There was something in Mrs Weasley's smiled that made Harry thing it was a little forced. He didn't have time to think on it however because Mrs Weasley turned her glaze on her daughter.

"I know it's a little cramped in here dear" Mrs Weasley said firmly "But we really do have enough chairs for everyone" Ginny got her mother's meaning and although she rolled her eyes quite dramatically she moved herself from Harry's knee. Mrs Weasley smiled at her daughter quite satisfied before turning back to the stove.

"These sausages are excellent Mum" Ron smiled, before taking a huge bite off of the sausage on his fork. Harry saw a bright smile appear on Mrs Weasley face and realised for the first time just how similar it was to her daughter's.

"It really is good Mrs Weasley" Harry smiled

"Yeah Molly, this is great" Tonks smiled, piling a mountain of bacon to her plate.

"Oi" Ron smiled "go steady with the bacon, there's other people that want it you know"

"She can have much as she wants Ronald Weasley" His mother scolded "She's a guest"

"Where you are just greedy git" Ginny smirked, biting into her toast

"You have already had one breakfast Ron" Hermione smiled "You were eating when I arrived this morning"

"I'm a growing lad" Ron said to his own defence

"Yeah around the middle" Bill smirked, before being chuffed around the back of the head by Fleur, who gave him a firm look, before going back to holing a cold compress to his nose. Harry smiled, slipping his hand into Ginny's under the table.

"Morning family" Mr Weasley smiled, strolling to the kitchen.

"Morning Arthur" Mrs Weasley smiled, going over and kissing her husband on the cheek. Mr Weasley smiled rather wistfully at his wife. Harry noticed Mr Weasley didn't look his usual jolly self, dark circles lied under his eyes making him look as though he had not slept well. Maybe something was going on at the Ministry, Mrs Weasley had mentioned something earlier about the Ministry being busy.

"It's good to see you again Harry" Mr Weasley said with a weak smile handing out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry saw Ginny and Mrs Weasley exchange slightly worried looks out of the corner of his eye. Harry turned himself on his chair, dropping Ginny's hand so that he could shake that of her father.

"How are you Mr Weasley?" Harry smiled shaking the old mans hand "The Ministry keeping you busy?"

"As always" Mr Weasley smiled, letting go of the boys hand and clapping him on the shoulder, leaning over him to kiss his daughter on the top of her red-head

"Happy birthday Princess" The man smiled

"Thank you Daddy" Ginny smiled up at the man, who up until she met Harry was the most important man in her life.

"Sorry to keep you waiting sweetheart" Mr Weasley said sincerely "had a bit of a late night"

"That's o.k." Ginny smiled, reaching out and wrapping her arms around her father's waist "Love you Daddy" Ginny smiled

"I love you too Princess" Mr Weasley said "Come on then lets get this breakfast finished, so you can get to your presents"

"Defiantly" Ginny smiled, letting go of her father, who moved to the head of the table, where his wife had lied down his breakfast. Harry turned, giving his girlfriend a questioning look, was it just him or did Mr Weasley not look as happy as usual to see him. Ginny just smiled, half shrugging her shoulders at her boyfriend, curling her leg around Harry's under the table. Harry returned the smile, allowing himself to forget about Mr Weasley for the time being and allowing himself to be happy to just be back with this amazing girl, dropping his hand from the table, his placed it on her bare thigh, rubbing his thumb in small circles over the soft skin, trying to take it the feel of it. Her skin was so much different from his own, softer, smoother, creamier.

"Can you not look at her like that Harry Potter" Bill spoke up "We're all trying to eat here"

"Stop embarrassing your sister" Mrs Weasley snapped, as Harry turned his head away from Ginny, his cheeks a little flushed. Mrs Weasley didn't notice this however or at least pretended not to, instead she turned her attention to Tonks

"How are you feeling today dear" Mrs Weasley asked her sweetly "I hope these two have been looking after you"

"Oh my boys have been taking very good care of me" Tonks smiled "I've not been able to lift a finger without them having a fit"

"With good reason" Lupin said firmly, he had not been more terrified in his life, than when he had gotten the call from Kingsley saying that his Dora had collapsed at work and was being treated at St. Mungos. He had rushed over there, it had been agonising 10 minutes without news until Katie Bell had come out and explained that do to the fact that Dora had been suffering quite severally with morning sickness, she had become dehydrated and faint. She had explained that his fiancé would be free to go home in a few hours, as long as she promised to stay in bed for the next few days. She had sent Tonks home with a strong anti-sickness potion, as well as a calming daft that so far had been able to settle her unease stomach. She still felt quite queasy in the mornings, but now she didn't find herself held up in the bathroom for an hour, empty what felt life everything she had eaten within the past 10 years into a toilet bowl.

"Remus is right dear" Mrs Weasley said sweetly "It's important to take care of yourself. Carrying a baby takes more out of you then you would expect. Trust I've had a lot of experience. You should have been what I went through when I was carrying these two" Mrs Weasley said indicating to the Twin's

"Yeah" Bill smirked "And the rest of us are still suffering for it"

"We are here you know" George said firmly

"Besides she had to carry on mate" Fred smirked

"Yeah" George agreed "She'd had nothing but disappointments before we came along"

"And that's why she kept going is it" Ginny smiled "Until she had amazing me"

"They couldn't have Ron as their final attempt could they" Harry smiled, joining in the Weasley's teasing

"Thanks mate" Ron said, thankfully able to take the joke

"I can believe how big you've gotten" Hermione smiled excitedly, trying to get to stir the conversation away from teasing of her boyfriend. Tonks got the feeling that as soon as she was able, Hermione would demand to feel her Tummy. Not to Tonks minded of course, so far only herself and Lupin had done so, other that her Medi-witch Katie Bell of course. Harry had been a little skittish about the whole thing, then again she had to remind herself that he really didn't have much experience with anything like that, there had only been himself and his cousin growing up, who where the same age, that at the fact that Harry really wasn't the touchy feel type. Sometimes it was still a little hard to believe, this time last year she had doubt that she had meant anything to Remus and now she was sat there engaged, with his baby growing inside of her.

"I know" Tonks smirked "In a few more months I'll be waddling around like a pigmy puff"

"You will if you keep going at the bacon like that" Ron said, clearly not impressed by the lack of bacon on his plate.

"Ron!!" Hermione said outraged.

"I was just saying" Ron shrugged, clearly not getting what he had said wrong

"Honestly" Hermione said firmly "You wouldn't like it if someone said that to you would you"

"What are you on about" Ron said firmly "You said that to me about 3 weeks ago"

"What I said Ronald was that you were getting heavy" Hermione said crossing her arms

"Oh yeah and how did you find that out" Fred smirked "Did you try and lift him"

"Or was it rather you were getting crushed" George asked

"I…it's none of your business" Hermione said in her bossy tone. Harry couldn't help but snort, even with Ginny hitting his leg under the table, this brought him under Hermione's glare

"And what are you laughing at" Hermione asked Harry firmly

"Nothing" Harry smiled "Just thinking how nice it is to be back in the Ron and Hermione war zone. Call me mental but I've missed it"

"You are right you are mental" Ron smirked, receiving a death glare from his girlfriend "Want to go flying later mate"

"Yeah probably" Harry said giving his girlfriend a side ways look, he did really want to go flying, he had truly missed it, yet he knew that Ginny would want to spend time with him and he really didn't want to start the day with her pissed at him.

"You can stop looking at her mate, Ginny's never turned down a chance to go flying in her life" Bill smirked.

"Still William it's polite to be asked" Ginny said with fake snootiness, suddenly Fred and George where at Ginny's feet, each holding one of her hands.

"Princess Ginivera" Fred started

"Would you do us the great honour of accompanying…" George continued

"Your lowly brothers…"

"And the speaky git…"

"To the Quidditch Pitch"

"Please!" Fred and George said together

"Arise Sir Fred and Sir George I will accompany you" Ginny smiled, as both her brother's lied a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Oh get up off of the floor you two" Mrs Weasley smiled "It's time for presents I think"

"Excellent!!" Fred and George said excitedly, jumping up from the floor and hurried towards the cloak rake where they had stored there bags that contained Ginny's present.

"Do you think I should be worried" Ginny asked Harry with a smiled. Harry however only managed to chuckle nervously, his stomach was starting to knot nervously. Maybe she wasn't like his gift? Maybe she would mad that he had spent so much money on her, he knew that money was a big issue with her family maybe he should have taken that more in to consideration. Not to mention the fact that he had been trying to catch Fleur eye for the passed half an hour, What if she had forgotten to bring the gift. He knew that she had received because Bill had made a joke when he had called at Grimmauld Place for a meeting about not being happy about his wife receiving gifts from another man.

"Your not nervous are you" Ginny smirked at her boyfriends worried expression

"No" Harry said somewhat firmly, before jumping up and helping Mrs Weasley clear the table.

"Don't be silly dear" Mrs Weasley smiled, taking the plates out of Harry hands "Let me do that, you go and enjoy yourself"

"No Mrs Weasley it's fine" Harry said, starting to gather more plates "You made breakfast it's the least I can do. Besides I want to help"

"I'm sure she'll love whatever you have got her" Mrs Weasley smiled, kindly

"I'm not so sure" Harry said, watching Ginny talked in hushed voices with Hermione.

Ginny Weasley smiled excitedly at the large pile of wrapped gifts in front of her. She had got an excellent range of products from the shop, from Fred and George, including a t-shirt that had WWW on it and a suggestion that she wore it around the common room when she wasn't it lesson.

"Give your favourite brother's business a boost huh" Fred had smiled. Mrs Weasley had insisted that Ginny was a school to learn not to be a walking advertisement before handing her a new set of mid-night blue dress robes from herself and Mr Weasley. Hermione had given her rather productively a book on healing

"It's on unusual diseases and experimental treatments" Hermione said eagerly and Ginny had to admit, although she wasn't much of a book worm it did look rather interesting. Ron had bought her a bottle of her favourite perfume, obviously with the help of Hermione because Ginny knew for a fact without it Ron wouldn't have had a clue what she wore. She had thanked him before having a parcel trusted into her hands by an excited Fleur

"I though I already got your gift" Ginny asked confused, she had been receiving money from both Bill and Charlie for her birthday and Christmas for as long as she could remember.

"Apparently money isn't a proper present" Bill said cockily his head in the direction of his new bride. Ginny smirked before turning the parcel over in her hands and unwrapping it. A beautiful silk shawl came into view, Ginny ran the soft Cream material through her fingers and although she was not the most grisliest of girls, even she could tell that it was beautiful.

"Do you like it" Fleur asked nervously "I picked it up when we were in Paris"

"It's beautiful. Thank you" Ginny said, standing up and hugging her sister-in-law, shocking herself as much as she did the rest of the table. It was still a known fact that although things where a great deal better between Ginny and Fleur than they had been last year, there was still a great deal of distance between the two of them. Ginny was making an effort with the woman, she really was. The woman meant a lot to her brother and she owned it to him to try to get to know her better. Fleur really seemed to be trying too, she was no longer the spoilt little brat that had stayed with them last summer. She helped Mrs Weasley out in the kitchen whenever she had chance and was eager to learn how to cook all of Bill's favourites. She had been willing to go out of her way on her honeymoon to find Ginny the perfect birthday present, the woman that Ginny had met last summer would have done that.

"You, really like it" Fleur asked again, once they had separated

"Of course" Ginny smiled "Now all I need is a special occasion to wear it"

"How about November then" Tonks smiled, handing Ginny a wrapped box.

"Why what's happening in November" Ginny said, starting to unwrap the box

"Well we were going to say something later. But since someone can't hold there water" Lupin smiled glancing at Tonks, before turning back to the rest of the table "We've finally decided a date for the wedding November 15th"

"Oh that's wonderful" Mrs Weasley said rushing over to hug the couple "You could have it here" She said eagerly "We wouldn't mind would be Arthur?" She asked her husband, not waiting for his answer.

"You'll be so big by then" Hermione said, clearly excited.

"I know" Tonks smiled "I'll be waddling down the aisle, that's why I'm going to need my girls there with me"

"Us" Ginny said exchanging smiles with Hermione

"Who else would I have as bridesmaids" Tonks smiled, Hermione squealed excitedly, throwing her arms around Tonks. Who was shortly followed by Ginny. Once all the excitement had died down and they were able to stop Mrs Weasley from asking questions about the ceremony, Ginny continued with her gifts. She finished opening Tonks and Lupin's gift, which turned out to be a pair of sliver stilettos that she had been eyeing up in Digon Alley for a while but had never been able to afford. She had thanked them greatly, as Hermione and Fleur cooed over them and Ron made a comment about "Woman and shoes"

Ginny finally turned to Harry expectantly, rising an eyebrow at the boyfriend, she had loved all of her gifts but what he had bought her was the most important thing to her. She would love whatever he had bought her.

"What?" Harry asked, nervous bubbles erupting in his stomach

"Well don't leave us in suspense Harry" Hermione smiled widely "We all want to know what you have gotten her"

"Right…er…I" Harry started, looking around wildly, trying to come up with an excuse why he might not have it

"Oh 'Arry I am so sorry. I forgot" Fleur said jumping up and pulling a gift from her bag "There you go 'Arry" she smiled handing the gift to Harry

"You had Fleur buy it" Ginny said a little hurt. She couldn't believe he had not even been bothered to buy his own gift, it didn't even have you be great it just had to be from him

"No Gin I…" Harry tried to explain, but she wouldn't look at him

"No Gin-ny" Fleur said "You mizunderstand, 'Arry asked me to look after thz gift for im zo thaz it did not get…um…" Fleur looked at Bill for help

"Fred and George'd" Bill supplied

"Wee" Fleur confirmed

"Like we would prank our little sisters birthday present" George said holding his chest wound

"Not when we did it last year huh Feorge" Fred smiled

"He bought himself Ginny really" Tonks said "I had to take the git out to get it, took him forever to pick something too"

"Well that's o.k. then" Ginny smiled at Harry, blushing slightly "Sorry, I just though that…"

"It's o.k." Harry shrugged

"Go on then, open it" Hermione said excitedly, Harry had owled her and informed her what he had bought his girlfriend, asking her opinion on weather or not she would like it. Hermione had replied saying that girl would like it and she couldn't wait to see Ginny's face.

"o.k. o.k. don't wet yourself" Ginny laughed, tearing off the messy paper (Harry shrugged, when she had raised an eyebrow about the wrapping) she slide the lid off of the top of the box, sitting there stock still looking into the box. Harry's inside clenched painfully, this was could not be a good sign

"Do you like it?" Harry asked in an unsteady voice. Trying to make eye contact with his girlfriend.

"_Shit there's tears in her eyes"_ Harry thought to himself, that really wasn't good, Ginny hardly ever cried, that must mean that she really hated it.

"I can take it back if you don't like it…I can get you something…" Harry started, but was cut off when Ginny threw herself at him. Harry had to grip the table to stop his chair from tipping over, as Ginny planted kisses all over his face.

"You like it then" Harry asked, as she pulled away from him, a little confused by her behaviour. Ginny simply nodded, her eyes shining brightly, before closing the gap between them and kissing Harry hungrily on the mouth. Relief flooded through Harry's body, as he kissed her back as eagerly, his hands moving to slide in her hair. They kissed passionately, either remembering where they were until they heard Mr Weasley clear his throat rather loudly causing Harry to pull away from Ginny, causing Harry to pull away from Ginny, smiling rather sheepishly

"Thank god" Harry heard one of her brothers say "I thought we were going to end up with a live sex show with breakfast"

Ginny's cheeks flushed prettily as she slide back into her chair from Harry's lap, smiling rather apologetically at her mother.

"Can we have a look at it Ginny dear" Mrs Weasley asked, Ginny just nodded eagerly and smiled brilliantly, pushing the box in the direction of her mother.

"Do you really like it" Harry asked nervously

"Of course I like it" Ginny said finial able to find her voice "It's beautiful Harry, I love it" It true was beautiful, she had to admit she hadn't been expecting a great deal. She had discovered from experience that men where not always the best a buying gifts but she had been wrong.

"This must have cost you a fortune Harry" Hermione said in awe, looking down at the bracelet. Harry just shrugged

"Is Muggle jewellery expensive then" Ginny asked, when she got no answer, she knew that might that it had cost him quite a bit of money "You shouldn't have spent so much money on me Harry" Ginny said firmly

"But I did" Harry said, his confidence coming back to him now he knew that she liked it "I'll take it back if you don't want it"

"Not on you life" Ginny said kissing his firmly on the mouth, before holding out her wrist for him to put the bracelet on.

"It Beautiful Harry" Mrs Weasley said, tears forming in the corner of her eyes

"Yeah mate" Ron smiled "Thanks for making the rest of us look bad"

"It's not hard Ronald" Hermione giggled, Ron tried to pout but it didn't last very long, before he was smiling widely and kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"Oh I got you something else. I almost forgot" Harry smiled, accio his bag to the table with out having to use a wand too happy to even notice the impressed sounds he was getting from the Weasley that he had been able to accio his back wandlessly

"You didn't have to get me anything else Harry" Ginny smiled

"Like you've ever said no to a gift half-pint" Bill smiled, causing Ginny to stick her tongue out at her big brother

"It's kind of a gag gift really" Harry said handing her the gift. Ginny tore the paper eagerly, only to fine a weird contraption inside that she didn't have a clue what it was. Harry chuckled seeing her confused

"It's a stethoscope" Harry explained "It's what Muggle doctors use to listen to someone's heart"

"Really?" Ginny smiled "How do it work"

"Well you up these here" Harry said, placing the ear-piece at her ears "And this here" placing the paddle to his chest.

"That's amazing" Ginny smiled, she could heard his heart beating so clearly, it was strong and steady if not a little fast "You hearts beating so fast"

"Is it" Harry shrugged "I don't know why that it"

"I do" Ginny purred in a low voice before kissing him again "Thank you"

"I could let the fact that you got in to healer training go without celebration could I" Harry smiled

"Can I try it on the baby Tonks" Ginny smiled

"Course" Tonks smiled, pushing back from the table to allow room for Ginny, who hurried to the mum to be. After a while of moving the paddle about Ginny finally found it

"Wow" Ginny said grinning up at Tonks "that's amazing"

"I told you there was something in there besides bacon" Tonks laughed

"Would you like to listen Moony" Ginny asked her former Professor, holding out the ear piece for him to take. Moony took them with a bright smile on his face, listening intently to the heartbeat of his child. Mr Weasley leant back in his chair at the head of the table, taking in the scene. It seemed like only yesterday he had been the one eagerly listening to any movement from his first child and here he was years later at his youngest Childs 16th birthday party. Where had all the years gone.

_So there it was please tell me what you think. I would like to say thankyou to my Beta for this Chapter Merlyn the Wizard. Thanks_

_x_


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Harry smiled as he circled the ground. He never knew just how much he had missed flying until he was back in the air, feeling the wind blow threw his hair and ruffle his clothes, he was free up there nothing or no-one could touch him. His troubles floated away with the clouds, down on the ground he was Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One. He was the Son of Lily and James Potter, the poor boy who had lost his parents so young, who grew up in a Muggle household where everyone hated him. He was the destined to kill Voldmort. But up here he was Harry, just Harry. Yes he was still all those other things but somehow up in the air he was so much more, he was the boy that could pull of the Wronki Faint and steer without using his hands if necessary, in the air was his element and he loved it. The world and the ground could wait because right now he was where he was born to be.  
"Oi Potter" George yelled from his position farther up the make shift pitch at the orchded at the bottom to the Weasley property "You've got a Firebolt, use it. Me and Gred have got to be back at the shop for lunch. The way you are going we won't have even started by then"  
Harry smiled wickedly, before turning his broom in the direction of where George was hanging in the air on his broom. Harry put in a bust of speed, shooting off in George's direction, nearly knocking him off his broom  
"Git" George smirked at Harry as he straightened himself up on his broom  
"You were saying Weasley" Harry smiled, turning sharply in the air to face George once more before zooming off down the pitch.

Tonks and Hermione watched from the ground as the teams where decided. Hermione had never been one for flying, maybe it was her muggle upbringing but she liked something other than a piece of wood between her and the ground. Tonks on the other hand enjoyed flying, she hadn't been on the Quidditch team or anything at Hogwarts, she wasn't that good, she simply enjoyed it as a passed time. Unfortunately Remus didn't think that it was a wise move her flying and she had to admit he had a point, she was clumsy at the best of times, let alone up in the air, pregnant. So she found herself on the sideline along with Hermione. Fleur was busy in the kitchen with Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley had disappeared into the shed a while ago and Remus had been forced it acting as referee, even though he knew as much about Quidditch as Hermione did.

"Don't you ever get sick of just sit there, while their up there" Tonks asked, smiling as she watched them all up in the air arguing who was going to be who's team and play what positions

"Not really" Hermione said, sliding a book mark into her book to mark her place. She closed it, placing it on the soft grass next to her "It gets quite entertaining" she smiled, looking up at the people in the air "They're the most competitive family I know."

"Should be a good game then" Tonks smiled, settling against the tree behind her "Is Harry as good as they say he is?"

"You've never seen his fly" Hermione asked.

"Not really" Tonks said, when she had helped rescue him from the Dursley's 2 years ago to bring him to Grimmauld's place, they had flown there. But of course it had been a straight forward path for him and he had had the invisibility charm on him as well. Remus had mentioned on several occasions how gifted James had been on a broom and had even gone as far as to say on the few occasions that he had seen Harry fly he excelled his Father "I didn't spend a lot of time at Hogwarts last year, Dumbledore had me doing other things"

Hermione nodded in understanding "He's brilliant, even I can tell and I know nothing about Quidditch"

"You've never wanted to learn how to play" Tonks asked

"Ron's tried to explain it to me a few time" Hermione smiled "But I've got to admit, I'm terrified of heights"

"That does muck it up slightly," Tonks chuckled, "So how many times has Ron tried to get you up in the air this summer."

"At least twice a day" Hermione sighed "Insisting he hadn't had a good game in ages. He went out a couple of times with Ginny and went out most mornings with Charlie when he was here, but he insists that it wasn't the same. I think he has rather missed having Harry around"

It was finally decided after much debate and complains from the Twins that they did have to get to the shop at some point in the day. That they would play two chasers to a team and a keeper, it was decided that they just didn't have enough player to get a decent game with the other positions and although Harry was a little disappointed not to be playing Seeker, he was more than happy to allow Ron and Ginny to practice there's. By the time that Mrs Weasley called them all in for lunch Harry's team had beaten the other's quite spectacularly, then again maybe it had been the fact that he had found himself with Ron and Ginny. Ron as it turned out had been practicing with Charlie when he had been home and has approved by doing it. Although Harry himself wasn't hugely gifted when it came to being chaser, the brilliance in which Ginny played the position could make any team look good. It had to be said that there was a reason that Fred and George played Beater and that was because they lacked the furnace with other positions. The twins had played dirty, like Harry knew they would, he had spent years playing with them on the house team, he knew that the played tough. They had tried to cut him off at every turn, but he had not become the youngest Seeker in a century for nothing, he had weave and dived and dipped and had thankfully come out of the whole thing unscathed. There had been a significant amount of huffs and grumbles from the three older Weasley men, this was of course not helped by there younger siblings gloating.

"We thrashed you" Ron smirked

"Yeah well Bill needs to work on his keeping skills" Fred said "And the ref was dirty"

"Hardly" Remus Lupin said firmly "As if you didn't think I would notice you grabbing hold of Ginny's tail"

"You got beaten by a girl" Ginny taunted

"Hardly" Fred smirked "I've felt your right hook"

"You coming in Sweetie" Ginny asked Harry, as her brother set off towards the house, where Mrs Weasley had called them in to Lunch, they where followed by Hermione, Tonks and Lupin. Ron was busy talking Hermione's ear off about there win, even though she had been sat there watching the whole thing.

"In a minute" Harry smiled, still gripping his broom, tightly. He didn't think he was quite ready to be back on the ground just yet.

"You've got 20 minutes Potter" Ginny said firmly, poking his in the chest with her finger "Any longer and my mother will come looking for you, no matter how many fast lines I can spin, got it"

"Go it" Harry smiled, bending down to kiss Ginny on her cheek. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss, this time on the lips, she moved her lips smoothly against his. Tenderly, affectionately and lovely, it was completely different from the other kisses that they had shared that day. It wasn't desperate or needy or hungry, but the feeling behind with was still the same, that of love and passion. Ginny pulled away with a sigh on contentment

"That was nice" Harry smiled, resting his forehead again her own.

"I want to be alone with you" Ginny smiled "Not in a sex deprived, hormonal teenage girl way. But just you and me"

"Me too" Harry said, kissing the tip of Ginny's nose, smiling when her nose creased up "Although in a Sex deprived way sounds good too"

"Typical male" Ginny chuckled

"I want to be able to hold you and not have to worry about where I'm putting my hands" Harry said sincerely "There stuff I want to tell you, stuff that I should explain"

"We'll find time" Ginny said firmly "I'll make sure we do. Your staying tonight right?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving tomorrow evening" Harry said

"I suppose it's too much to ask you playing a sicky from training for the rest of the summer and stay here with me" Ginny asked, there was something joking about her tune, but the look in her eye was pleading, making Harry's heart ach a little.

"I can't baby" Harry said, grabbing Ginny by the hips and pulling her closer, not caring that Bill was eyeing him somewhat supposedly from where he was stood, some distance away waiting to walk up with his sister. "It's just something I've got to do, it needs to be done. I need get a control over this before it takes control over me. Can you understand that?"

"I guess" Ginny sighed "I know I'm being selfish about this but I can't help it I miss you. I'm not used to you not being here in the summer."

"You're not being Selfish" Harry said firmly, "I want to be here too, I want to play Quidditch with the guys and watch Ron and Hermione scream at each other. I want to be with you, but I need to deal with this first. I know I'm asking at lot from you and I know all you feel like your doing lately is understanding but…what I'm trying to say…" Harry paused "is that I love you and I appreciate the fact that you are going against your better instinct and letting me protect you and your family from this"

"I still think that's a load of Bullshit by the way" Ginny said.

"I know" Harry smiled "And you're probably right, but thanks for indulging me anyway"

"Magic's not light and dark on it's own Harry" Ginny said "It's what you do with it and I know, even if you don't you would never let it take you over and hurt those around you. You are not Tom Riddle Harry, you are not even close."

"What…how did" Harry stuttered, wondering how this woman always knew what was worrying him, he had to admit the fear had crossed his mind. There was something about power, almost addictive about being able to work magic that not many other people could. That was all the Tom Riddle was about, power, the power that fear gave him over others, the power had over other's mind, the powerful magic he could display. He had been serious about what he had said to Lupin, power corrupts.

"Because I know you Potter" Ginny smiled "And you would, never, ever go over to him, there's far too much good in you to ever be tainted by him"

"You're amazing you know that" Harry smiled at his girlfriend, feeling his worries melt away into nothing. It was never sees to amaze him that she knew him so well, that she knew what he was feeling without him having to say a word. That she could make him feel better with just a look or a touch or a few well placed words.

"Of course" Ginny said confidently "You're a very lucky man"

"Very Lucky" Harry agreed, bending his neck to kiss her again thoroughly. He pulled away a while later to a moan of protest from Ginny.

"I'll see you inside" Harry smiled, stroking her hair away from her face

"20 minutes" Ginny reminded him with a smile, before turning and hurrying up to where Bill was still waiting. Harry smiled at the retreating back for a while longer, before jumping back on his broom and kicking off from the ground.

"Everything alright Half-pint" Bill asked as Ginny reached him

"Yeah" Ginny shrugged, before wrapping her arm around her big brother waist, smiling up at him when he slide his arm around her shoulder giving her a squeeze "Harry's decided to stay out for a while longer"

"Not ready to come in yet?" Bill asked.

"He's been tide to the ground for a long time" Ginny shrugged "You shouldn't lock up things that were born to fly."

"He's not that good" Bill smiled

"Who do you think your kidding" Ginny chuckled "We beat you and he was just warming up. Watch" she said coming to a halt half way up the path back the house. They paused long enough to see the small spot in the air, take a huge dive, they watched in career closer and closer to the ground, gaining more and more speed, until at the last second it pulled up sharply. Bill stood awe stuck at the display, thinking that maybe he had in fact bet on the wrong Seeker (not that he would admit that to anyone of course)

"Told you" Ginny said in a sing-song voice, laugh she continued to trip back up the house.

Harry set down on the ground 20 minutes later, knowing that although he wanted to stay up there all day that Ginny was right. As much as he loved Mrs Weasley, he knew that she would be having kittens if he stayed out there any longer. The freedom of being out in the fresh air was amazing especially after being hold up in Grimmauld place for so long. The light summer breeze that had been there that morning had now disappeared as it became the hottest part of the day. Harry picked up his damp t-shirt from where he had thrown it on the ground a few minutes ago, hoping that the very little air that still existed would waft across his over heated skin and cool him down. He used the t-shirt to wipe the sweat from his face, before shouldering his firebolt and making his way back towards the house. He couldn't wait to sink his teeth in to Mrs Weasley's cooking and although he was still a little full from breakfast and he had become accustomed to working though lunch he had never been able to say no to Mrs Weasley cooking and was quite looking forward to sample the food at the small get together for Ginny's birthday that night. In fact he was sure that Mrs Weasley would be stuffing him until bursting, stating that he was too skinny, no matter how many times he tried to tell her that Scrawny was his natural body shape. He had seen photographs of his Father at his age and he was just the same shape, tall and lean. He knew that no matter how much Mrs Weasley stuffed him, or how many sit ups he did, how often he worked on the punch bag or how often he went jogging he was always going to be skinny. Harry smiled as he walked passed the watering hole, remembering the wonderfully day that he had spent down there with Ginny before he had visited Godric Hallow, remember what would have happened had Bill and Charlie not turned up. Desire bubbled in his stomach like it had for the pasted 3 weeks without her, knowing that he would have to retrain himself from ripping of her clothes the second that they were alone. He really didn't want to turn to a jerk and only want one thing from his girlfriend but he was a 17 year old, heterosexual male after all. Harry was pulled from his thought by the sound of banging and clattering coming from the Garden shed, whatever Mr Weasley was doing in there he was obviously hard at work. Once again Harry wondered if he had done something to somehow offend Mr Weasley, his behaviour seemed strange. Mr Weasley was the kind of Father Harry had always hoped that his own would have been had he still been around, the fact that he was hiding himself away in the shed on one of his rare days off from work didn't fit. Mr Weasley usually spent his days off with his family. He spent time with his children, if not the ones that still lived at home, he had been known to go out for a quiet pint with Bill, now he was back in the country or he would go and spend time with the Twins in the shop. Harry had a great deal of respect for the older man and he would have hated to have done something that you have offend the man and caused him to lose trust in him.

Harry pushed the back door open to the kitchen and was greeted by the ramble that was a Weasley family meal, so much so that they didn't notice Harry coming in

"I'm telling you mate Charlie does stand a chance" Ron teased Bill "Harry's going to crush him."

"And what exactly are you basing this on" Bill said, smiling up at Fleur as she set a plate down in front of him "the fact that you lot bet us at a 3 a side game of Quidditch that doesn't prove anything. Besides when does he actually get to play Seeker anyway he's getting rusty"

"Harry rusty plays better than half the league teams out there, you were impressed today Bill admit it" Ginny stated

"I was impressed Half-Pint" Bill smiled "I'll give you that but he being better than Charlie? I don't think so."

"I don't know" George shrugged "Charlie's got lazy"

"He was defiantly moving slower last we saw him wasn't he?" Fred asked his twin, who nodded with agreement.

"So it's me various all of you lot!" Bill said outraged

"Well Charlie's on your side" Ginny smiled

"So much for family loyalty" Bill sighed

"Harry's practically family" Ron said to his best friends defence "He practically lives here"

"Besides big bro" Fred smiled "Family loyalty as it's time and place. This is about making money"

"Maybe Angie could work with him a bit, show him some new moves" George suggested to Fred, wanting to win the bet, that seemed to be increasing by the second.

"No way" Bill said firmly "You know the rules, no outside help"

"So that wasn't you helping Charlie train the other week" Ginny spoke up

"No-one outside the bet" Bill corrected himself

"Fine" Ron shrugged "We'll get Angie in then"

"Don't you think this is going a little far" Hermione said, once again being the voice of reason "I'm not sure that Harry would be thrilled with you all trying to make money off of him"

"We're only having a bit of fun Hermione" Ron said rolling his eyes "It's not like we are suddenly going to selling off autographed picture of him or anything. It's only a couple of Galleons for Merlin's sake"

"Still I think you should have considered Harry's feelings in this before made this stupid bet" Hermione said firmly

"It was her idea" Ron said firmly pointing at Ginny

"Snitch" Ginny said crossing her arms

"I think Hermione right" Mrs Weasley said from where she was at the kitchen counter, her back to the room, as she fixed a plate of food to take out to her husband. Hermione smiled rather smugly in Ron's direction

"You always have to be bloody right don't you" Ron sighed, Hermione just smiled and moved her chair closer into him.

"I understand what your are trying to do Ginny dear" Mrs Weasley said softly "And I do agree with you, I'm sure that Harry and Charlie would have a lot in common but I'm not sure that forcing them to compete is going to do that. You know what your brother is like, he's a nightmare when it comes to competition you know that and he feels rather strongly about you and Harry Dear, I really don't think that a game of Quidditch is going to change that"

Harry hadn't realised that there was an actual hidden reason behind all this Qudditch talk, he had just thought that it had been something that Ginny had said to tease her brother, she had always been a mischievous little devil. But he hadn't thought that she had actually been trying to create some kind of friendship between the two of them, Harry had to admit he really couldn't see it happening. Although he had been the one to convince Ginny to lie her problems with her Brother to rest, he really wasn't expecting Charlie to do the same with him, it was clear that Charlie was in no means happy about him dating his little sister. Then again he wasn't really sure how the rest of them felt about it either, Ron had seemed fine with the idea of Harry and Ginny to begin with, yet now he seemed to change his opinion on it daily. Where as the Twins had do nothing but tease and threaten when they had first found out about the couple seemed to be welcoming him with open arms and he really didn't have a clue what Bill thought about the entire thing, he seemed o.k. most of the time but sometimes he you catch Bill giving him funny looks, watching him with distrust and he didn't even want to think about what Mr and Mrs Weasley thought about the situation.

"It will make him respect Harry if nothing else" Ginny said firmly, effectively pulling Harry from his musings "You know what Charlie's like with anyone who can out fly him and Harry can, he's seen it for himself with the first task. He just won't admit it"

Harry wasn't sure how much more he wanted to know, feeling that it was time to make his presents known, Harry shut the door rather loudly behind him, moving to lean his broom against the wall beside it.

"Oh Harry dear" Mrs Weasley smiled, turning to look when she heard someone enter the house "I was wondering where you had gotten to, sandwiches for Lunch dear I hope that's o.k."

"That's fine Mrs Weasley" Harry smiled, pretending he had not heard anything that they had just been talking about "Tonks and Moony decide not to stay" Harry asked, moving over to the table, pressing a kiss to the top of Ginny's red hair before taking the place next to her.

"Thez av gone back to thz ous" Fleur said "Tonks was tired, with ze baby. Thez are resting"

"Resting right" Harry smirked, if they were sleeping then he would eat a case load of boogie flavoured Bertie Bot beans. They had been going at it like Bunnies for weeks, in the exception of the pass week when Tonks had been ill. Now that she was feeling better there was no way that they weren't making up for lost time. He had walked in on several snogging sessions between the couple over the passed few weeks and was more than a little sick to find out (Tonks more than eager to tell him, rather disturbing) that Lupin was a great deal aggressive when it came to showing affection the week before the full moon. Harry took that to mean that he was constantly in need of a Shag and if the moans and groans that floated up through the floor of his bedroom where anything to go by he had he had been spot on. Clearly you could lock and silence doors as much as you wanted, any noise would escape through the ceiling, if that had not had the silencing spell put on it too. They surely didn't know how embarrassing and revolting it was to hear some one who you thought of a mentor and their other half going at it like a couple of dogs on heat and worse just how much more frustrated it made him having to hear them when all he wanted was to be doing the exact same thing with his own beautiful red-head.

"They said that they would be back for the party later" Hermione said "Remus said that if we needed any help with anything to contact him"

"Oh isn't that nice of him" Mrs Weasley smiled, turning to the table with a plate of sandwiches in her hand "right pop these out to your Dad will you Ron love and I'll get started on food for tonight"

"whyb aren't one ofv ous gitbs oo it" Ron asked through a mouth full of food

"Because I'm asking you young man" Mrs Weasley said firmly "And what have I told you about talking with your mouth full"

"But I'm eating" Ron argued

"For a change" Ginny smirked

"I wil take it ot Molly" Fleur said primly getting up from the table, still eager to show that she belonged in the family

"Don't be silly Fleur Love, You helped make lunch. Sit and eat, it won't kill one of the boys so go across the yard" Mrs Weasley said, looking at the son's expectantly, hoping one of the would volunteer to go without her having to force them

"I'll do it Mrs Weasley" Harry spoke up, he was more than willing to help Mrs Weasley in anyway that he could, she had done a lot for him and he had to admit that he had always wondered what Mr Weasley got up to in that shed. There where a few places in the Burrow that the children knew were off limit, unless they were told to do other wise, one of these was Mr Weasley's shed, the others being the Sun room at the back of the house and the master bedroom that Mr and Mrs Weasley shared on the second floor.

"See Mum Harry'll do it" George Weasley smiled

"Yeah we've got to be off in a minute anyway, you don't want us late for work do you" Fred said agreeing with his brother

"He's not here to run around after you lot you know" Ginny said firmly "He's not here to do all your lots bloody chores"

"Ginny's right Harry dear, you are a guest and I really wouldn't feel right" Mrs Weasley argued "You are meant to be here for a nice break"

"I don't mind Mrs Weasley honestly" Harry said, getting up from the table "You are busy and I would like to help, you've always been so good about me staying here and I would like to show you how much I appreciate it"

"You know you are always welcome here" Mrs Weasley smiled, before sigh "Well if you're sure that you don't mind I could really do with getting on. There is rather a still to do before tonight, are you sure Harry dear."

"Of course" Harry smiled

"Right then, just give me a second while I get him something to drink" Mrs Weasley said, hurrying over to fill a small flake with Pumpkin juice. Harry had of course another motive for wanting to take the tray out to Mr Weasley and that was to try and find out what was bothering the older man. Mrs Weasley added the flask to the tray (that she had just conjured) adding another 4 sandwiches to the already over flowing plate to the tray also.

"There we go" Mrs Weasley smiled "You had better put your top back on if your going in there, God only knows what he's up to in there"

"Dad's not let Mum in there since it was build" Ron smiled

"Yes well, everyone likes there own space don't they" Mrs Weasley said rather stiffly, clearly not happy that she didn't know what Mr Weasley got up in that shed, she had thought it had all been perfectly harmless, until her Sons had disappeared off to rescue Harry in a flying car. Molly Weasley hoped that Mr Weasley would talk to Harry while they were in there. Since the conversation she had had with her husband a few weeks ago he had been a little off and she was lucky if she had gotten 3 hours sleep the night before because of all his tossing and turning.

FLASHBACK

Molly Weasley sighed, hanging her robe on the hook behind the door next to her husbands, before turning towards the bed. Looking at the man she had been married to over 30 years, he had aged like they everyone did, like she had done. Yet as she watched him read a book on what looked like Muggle wiring, with a look of child like look delight on his face, she knew that he was the same man that she had fell in love with all those years ago.

"Did Hermione get back to her parents alright" Mrs Weasley asked, setting herself in bed next to her husband, reaching over to the small table at the side of the bed and picking up her own book, with a couple kissing on the front cover, she opened it at the marked page ready to read.

"Yes dear" Mr Weasley smiled "He's an interesting chap Hermione father"

"Benjamin" Mrs Weasley said, helping her husband remember, knowing that she was really going to have to talk to her husband about what herself and her daughter had discussed that morning but she also knew that it was best to break the news gently, slowly. She knew that her Arthur loved all of there children equally but there was always a special bond between a father and a daughter, she knew that she had had one with her Dad.

"That's right" Mr Weasley said "Benjamin and Jean, lovely couple. I asked them all sorted of questions about the Muggle world and they were more than happy to answer them."

"Oh Arthur" Mrs Weasley scorned "I hope that you did talk there heads off"

"Now Molly-wobbles" Mr Weasley smiled "I was only trying to get to know them a little better, we might be related one of these days you know."

"Don't rush him Arthur" Molly Weasley said firmly.

"Don't pretend you have thought about it" Mr Weasley smiled, moving his arm to wrapping it around his wives shoulder, pulling her closer so that she was leaning against his chest "You love Hermione and I know what you've been wanting this to happen since the first summer that she came here."

"Yes well" Mrs Weasley smiled, abounding her book on her lap to wrap her arm around her husband hugging him "Grand children would be nice, but Bill had better be the one to give them us first"

"Absolutely" Mr Weasley smiled, kissing his wife on the top of the head.

"Do you realise that Charlie's the only one out of our children without anyone" Mrs Weasley spoke up, it did worry her sometimes that her second child seemed to be more interested in dragon that he was in settling down

"He'll find someone Molly" Mr Weasley insured her "We can't all be as lucky to find there soul mate so young"

"I know your right. I just want my babies to be happy" Mrs Weasley sighed.

"Merlin I'm tired" Mr Weasley yawn "You ready to get settled Molly love?"

"There is actually something that I want to talk to you about" Mrs Weasley said, knowing that she had found her opportunely to talk to him about Ginny.

"Is everything all right love" Mr Weasley asked, knowing that his wife tended to leave the more important conversations until they were alone in the privacy of there own bedroom. Having 7 children left very little time to themselves, although he loved his children dearly, Arthur Weasley cherished the times he had like this with him wife. When the children had been young and he had come home from a tiring day at work, he loved nothing better than crawling into bed next to his beautiful wife and hearing about what was new in the lives of there little ones.

"Yes darling everything's fine. I just had a conversation with Ginny this morning that I think that we should talk about. Now I know to you that she is always going to be your little Princess but you have to realise that she is growing up, you and the boys both" Mrs Weasley spoke softly but with an air of determination which made him listen.

"Is she o.k. Molly" Mr Weasley asked concerned, his thoughts immediately going back to his little girls first year. Thinking about getting the call from Dumbledore, turning up in his office to be told that his little girl had been taken and then worse an hour later to discover that his youngest son was missing too. The worry for Ron had been replaced with Pride when they had all turned back up in Dumbledore's office, his son had gone and saved his sister, he had been brave and fearless. Ron had done what the boys had always promised to do, he had protected and rescued his little Princess. Where he had felt Pride for his son, the stomach churning worry had continued with Ginny, what had the monster done to his baby, the worse things swirled in his head, thoughts about what had happened to young pure blood girls in Voldmorte's rule had plagued him. He had wept with relief when Madam Pomfrey was able to confirm to him that the worse had not happened. Although it he was still heart breaking to see him bubbly little girl crying and whimpering in her sleep in the following weeks and months, she had not allow him to hold her as she wept, even though he had always been the one to hold her when she cried. It had not been until that Summer when they had visited Bill in Egypt, that she had admitted that she didn't want her father to hold because she felt like she didn't desert it, that she had disappointed him and let him down. He had held her for hours that night while she sobbed and finally exhausted fell to sleep in his arms.

"She's fine love" Mrs Weasley smiled patiently "she acted very maturely and responsibly and told me that she wanted to go on the potion"

"Excuse me" Mr Weasley asked blindly, no he had clearly misheard, his little girl wasn't old enough to be doing anything like that.

"Now come on Arthur dear. I know that we both rather not think about what might happen but I for one am rather proud of her for coming to us with this" Mrs Weasley

"But she's still a child" Mr Weasley said shocked

"She hasn't been a child for a long time now love" Mrs Weasley sighed "Besides she's the same age I was Arthur and you really didn't seem to have a problem with it"

"That completely different Molly" Mr Weasley firmly "We were different, I've always known that we would get married. I've always known that I wanted you for the rest of my life"

"And who are we to say that it's not the same for them" Mrs Weasley answered just as firmly "They love each other Arthur anyone with eyes in there heads can see that"

"It's him isn't it" Mr Weasley said bitterly "it's Harry, he's pressuring her isn't he I'll…"

"Oh Arthur don't be silly" Mrs Weasley chuckled, wrapping her arms back around her husband "If anyone's pressuring anyone it would be Ginny."

"I just don't want her hurt Molly" Mr Weasley sigh, relaxing into his wives embrace.

"You're the one always telling me what we have to let the children go at some point" Mrs Weasley said "We have to let her go Arthur and although it's sooner than I hoped it would be, I trust her. I trust Ginny to make the right choice and I trust Harry to respect it. He would do anything for her Arthur you know that."

"Your right Molly" Mr Weasley sighed "I know you are but I can't help but feel like we are losing her."

"We'll talk about it more in the morning, it's getting late and you have work in the morning" Mrs Weasley said softly moving to lie down in bed. Mr Weasley moved to lie next to her, Mrs Weasley smiled softly as she leaned out to kiss her husband on the cheek before using her wand to extinguish the light

"Night Love" Mrs Weasley said through the darkness, snuggling down in the quilt, ready for sleep. Where as Mr Weasley lied wide eyed in the dark, knowing that he would have much rather have remained in the dark about the whole thing, then again he would have been outraged had Molly not told him and he was to find out later. It was then the though occurred to him

"You've already agreed to this haven't you" Mr Weasley called through the darkest to his wife

END OF FLASH BACK

"Right, Sorry" Harry stuttered, pulling his t-shirt back on, her blushed slightly he had forgotten that he wasn't wearing anything on his top half and he knew that Mrs Weasley wasn't a big fan of half-nakedness at the table, he knew that for a fact having seen the disapproving looks that she always gave Ron when he turned up to the breakfast table without his PJ top on.

"Aww" Ginny said with a fake pout as Harry's head re-surfaced from his t-shirt "We were enjoying the show weren't we girls" Ginny smiled looking to Hermione and Fleur. Hermione laughed seeing Harry cheeks flush brilliantly

"Wee" Fleur agreed "you ar filing ut quivt nicely" Bill raised a questioning eyebrow at his bride "I'm sitting right here you know" he spoke up

"Don't be sil-ly Bill" Fleur said, slapping her husband playfully on the arm "I wos just saying thaz 'Arry is looking well iz all. You know thaz you are my…" That was when Fleur started speaking in French clearly saying something that she didn't want to rest of the table to know. She had obviously not taken into account that Hermione had been holiday in France for years and never being one to be un-prepare had become quite accustomed to the language. Hermione's cheeks blushed deep red and she court every whispered word that the couple where saying to one another (Bill had learnt quite a bit of French going out with and marrying Fleur. Although when she got mad and began chanting it very quickly he lost a great deal of the meaning)

"Here you are Harry dear" Mrs Weasley smiled, hand the tray over to Harry "Are you sure you don't mind"

"I really don't mind" Harry said firmly.

"Well it's much appreciated" Mrs Weasley smiled "Now come on Ginny love, if you've finished with your lunch I could really do with a hand"

"Alright Mum" Ginny getting up from the table to help be mother, she stood on her tip toes to kiss Harry on the lips but as she leaned forward, Harry leant back, making it that Ginny brushed his cheek instead. It wasn't that Harry didn't want to kiss Ginny in fact for from it, if he had his own way he would never stop snogging her, yet he didn't feel right doing it in front of her parents. He didn't want them to think that he was only interested in getting in Ginny's knickers (although it was true he did want to get in them) Harry respected the Weasley family more than anything and the last thing he wanted to do was disrespect them, they had done a lot for him and the last thing he want to was to offend them by feeling up their little girl right in front of them.

"I'll take this out then" Harry smiled, turning and leave the kitchen through the back door. Ginny watched Harry leave and couldn't help the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, she just didn't understand what was going on with him, he had been so keen this morning and now he wouldn't even let her kiss him. She looked to Hermione for confirmation that she hadn't been the only one that notice the odd behaviour, the look on Hermione's face clearly showed that she had noticed too.

"_Great"_ Ginny thought to herself with a sigh, why couldn't anything with them be simple, why couldn't they just be Harry and Ginny without all the other stuff involved.

Harry groaned to himself as he strolled across the yard towards the shed, knowing that he had just put himself in the dog house with Ginny. He knew that he would have a lot of explaining to do later to get her to even talk to him, he only hoped that he could get her to understand where he was coming from. He wanted to show everyone that they were serious about each other, that this wasn't just hormones at work, he wanted to show that he genially cared about this girl. Harry wanted to show Mr and Mrs Weasley that he loved her, he wanted to show her brother that he would never hurt her and he didn't feel that snogging her senseless in front of them would show that. He knew that he hadn't really cared about that until now, but it was different now, he had spent the last few weeks away from her and he was determined that they didn't see him and just another randy git after a shag.

Harry moved the tray into one hand as he came towards the large wooden shed, the banging had stopped, but there was still the distinct sound of someone tinkering inside. What exactly Mr Weasley was doing was anyone's guess, all Harry really understood was this was where he messed about with his muggle stuff, away from the disapproving eye of Mrs Weasley. Harry knocked lightly on the shed door, wanting to respect Mr Weasley's privacy. The shed became quiet and a few second later the bolding head of Arthur Weasley poked around the side of the door as it creaked open.

"Oh hello Harry" Mr Weasley smiled, clearly expecting to see someone else "I thought you were Molly, she's the only one that knocks the Boys just walk in."

"Mrs Weasley asked me to bring this out" Harry said holding up the tray

"Ah Excellent, Lunch," Mr Weasley smiled letting go of the door rubbing his dirty hands together. Mr Weasley opened the door fully, moving to take the tray from Harry "Come on in Harry lad and shut the door, the less Molly knows about what I get up to in here the better"

Harry smiled, stepping into the shed, closing the door behind him. It was the first time what he had been in the there and the first thing Harry noticed was the old broken down muggle lawn mower on the floor of the wooden building, in internal workings of it where littered around the empty shell. Mr Weasley stood in front of a large wooden worktable where it looked like it had been working, the wall in front of it hung various muggle tools. The wooden walls were adorned with Poster of muggle cars, detailed displays of the inner working of toaster and to Harry's amusement, what look like a picture of a phone box, that looked to be pulled out of a muggle child's colouring book.

"Looks like Molly's made enough to feed a small Army" Mr Weasley said, moving to sit on an up turned bucket "I'll never manage all this, I think I could do with some help" he said holding out the plate to Harry, who smiled taking one. Harry ate his sandwich as he continued to glance around the shed, his eyes resting on an old shelving unit, that contained boxes and boxes of what looked like plugs and batteries. This must be Mr Weasley's plug collection

"You've got some really nice cars up here Mr Weasley" Harry said, moving to have a closer look at the shiny, sliver, slick car that had Aston Martin written at the bottom of the page.

"Yes, that one is rather fancy isn't it" Mr Weasley smiled "Do you know much about cars Harry"

"Not really" Harry said swallowing his bite of roast chicken sandwich "Only things I've heard my Uncle and Cousin talk about and from what I've heard on TV"

"TV?" Mr Weasley asked

"Yeah" Harry said "Muggle Television has things called motoring shows, there all about cars. I've court a few of them when I was at Headquarters"

"Really" Mr Weasley said quite excited "I wouldn't mind VT myself, Molly would have dragons though"

"Maybe I could record one for you when I get back and you could watch it when you are next at the house" Harry smiled.

"That's very nice of you to offer Harry" Mr Weasley smiled, pouring some of the juice in to the flask lid before pacing it to Harry.

Silence hug tick in the air, as the pair continued to make a dint in the huge pile of sandwich that Mrs Weasley made, an uneasy feeling settle in Harry's stomach that had nothing to do with the fact that he was now on his forth sandwich

"Can I ask you something" Harry asked nervously

"Of course son" Mr Weasley said, putting his sandwich down on the counter top and moving to face Harry who was now sat across the shed on what looked to be an old wooden crate.

"I was wondering if I…" Harry paused "If I've done something to offend you"

"Why would you think that?" Mr Weasley asked surprised, his eyebrow disappearing into his receding hairline.

"It's just…" Harry mumbled "You don't seem like you are happy to see me. If you would rather me not be here I could go back to with Moony and Tonks tonight I would understand. You'd have to give me time to explain it to Ginny though because I don't think she would be impressed with me just leaving"

"Your always welcome here Harry don't forget that" Mr Weasley said firmly "I'm sorry that I made you think that you wasn't, but your right I have been a bit off today but that not because of anything that you have done not really"

"Then what is it" Harry asked "I mean if you don't mind me asking" Mr Weasley gave a long sigh and Harry worried that he had said something wrong until Mr Weasley finally spoke up.

"Becoming a father is the most amazing and terrifying thing you can experience. You become completely responsibly for this tiny person, you have to feed them and cloth them. You worry about doing the wrong thing and completely messing them up. I still remember holding Bill for the first time and not know weather or not the cry with joy or be sick with panic" Mr Weasley paused for breath, a soft smile appeared on his face "That feeling never quite goes away it does get better though and by the time we were on Ron I had become quite the expert and then we had Ginny and I was utterly terrified again. Boys I could handle but little girls? I didn't have a clue"

Harry watched Mr Weasley pace the wooden floor, from his position he still sat on the wooden crate. He was utterly confused as to just want Mr Weasley was rambling about but he continued to let Mr Weasley talk, listening internally to whatever the older man needed to get off of his chest.

"I never thought I would be the one to produce a girl. There hadn't been a girl born in seven generations, I had cousins who where richer and more powerful and had done everything to brake what the Weasley's wives had called the 'Weasley curse' and I'd somehow managed it."

"Ginny's special" Harry nodded, trying to understand what Arthur Weasley was talking about

"She is" Mr Weasley agreed, pausing his pacing to look at the raven haired teen "I promised myself from the first time she lied those big brown eyes on me that I would protect her no matter what. The boys too, became fiercely protective of her"

"Yeah I've noticed" Harry smiled

"I thought you might have" Mr Weasley smiled back before becoming serious again "Then it was time for her to go to Hogwarts and I had this constant ach in my chest that I didn't have with the others, not even when Bill left for the first time. Even though I knew that the boys would look after her, I couldn't help but feel sad, I was losing my little Princess, she was growing up and I knew that one day I would lose her completely. She was already starting to see boys in a different way"

Harry could feel his cheeks burn. He was more than aware that he was the boy that Mr Weasley had been talking about. Even when he had first arrived at The Burrow he knew that Ginny was acting strangely when ever she was around him but only being 12 at the time and the blind git he was he hadn't realised that was because she had a crush on him.

"I should have known something was off with her, in her letters she seemed so different but I just thought that she needed time to adjust, to get used to being away from home. I wish I hadn't brushed it away. I let her down Harry, you put all this work into looking after this little people, protecting her from the world and the moment your back it turned, there someone there ready to pull them away from you for good. If it hadn't been for you and Ron I would have lot her for even and I will never forget that, I will never be able to re-pay for that"

"I was just doing…" Harry but was soon cut across by Mr Weasley

"Everyone else would have done?" Mr Weasley asked "Only they didn't or a single other person. The thoughts that were going through my head Harry. I hope to god no father has to think about what I was thinking about. The thought of what he could be doing to her, if he hadn't already killed her. A completely helpless, pure-blood witch, don't bare thinking about" Mr Weasley said haunted. Harry shuddered, he hadn't even thought about that, he knew that thought would linger with him until he had chance to talk to Ginny about it.

"When you entered Dumbledore office that day I have never been as happy and sad in my entire life. I had lost my little girl, I knew that she would never be the same again but worse of all I had been replaced as her knight it shining armour, her hero." Mr Weasley finished looking very down hearted.

Harry finally understood just why Mr Weasley had been so off with him, he was scared, he was worried that Harry would somehow take Ginny away from him. That would never happen, yes he loved Ginny and hoped that one day her surname would be Potter but that didn't mean that she had to lose stop being a Weasley.

"I would never, could never replace you Mr Weasley" Harry said firmly "I wouldn't want to, you…you're a great man. You and Mrs Weasley both…you're what I always hoped my Mum and Dad would have been like if they were still around" Harry looked down at his hands with his little confession, he had meant all that lot to come out, he just wanted the older man to understand that he was not here to take Ginny away from them, all he wanted was to be able to love there daughter the way that he did.

"I am conflicted Harry" Mr Weasley said after a while "Part of me is happy that she has found someone who cares so deeply for her and is so deserving of her heart and the other part of me is hurt that I am no-longer the most important man in her life. It is an awful thing for a father to realise that he is no-longer needed"

"No-one will ever be deserving of Ginny" Harry smiled, thinking about how incredibly lucky he was that somehow, the most warm heart, mischievous, beautiful witch had somehow chosen him to love.

"I do love her Mr Weasley, so much it hurts sometimes. The way she looks at me sometimes I just want to kick myself for being a complete prat and not noticing it before I did but my only excuse is that before your Daughter I don't think I knew much about love, not proper love anyway. I am sorry that I did not take into consideration the way that you all might feel about it all, that was selfish of me. There is one thing I can promise you though I will never take her way from you, I wasn't lying before Mr Weasley I could never replace you" Harry said meeting Mr Weasley eye to eye, who had sat back down, when Harry started talking so passionately about his daughter. He had never truly understood just the extent of the love this boy, man really felt for his little girl.

"I wouldn't want to, you are our Ginny's hero you know that. She told me, said that you were a great, wonderful man, who gave his wife and children everything that she needed, even if that meant you going without. You put everyone else before yourself, you were proud and brave and would do anything for anyone. She said that you were the only one that could even stop Mrs Weasley mid-rant and for that she was most grateful for. You will always be her hero. Mine too having been on the receiving end of her temper" Harry smiled, when he heard Mr Weasley chuckle "And for not being needed anymore" Harry shrugged, looking back down at his hands again "I think that you always need your Dad, I know I still need mine"

"Harry I…" Mr Weasley said, swallowing the lump in his throat. Molly was right he was turning into a big softy. Yet he couldn't help but ach for the teen in front of him. He sometimes forgot that he was barely of age, still a child in many ways, he done too much and seen too many horrors at such a young age.

"It happens" Harry shrugged, he was the one who such be trying to make Mr Weasley feel better not the other way around "I couldn't have done with his help though over the past couple of years, I wish he had been there to show me how to fly and how not to make a prat out of myself in front of girls. I wish he had been able to tell him how the hell you shut up Sirius when he was teasing or how you can tell when Remus is plotting. But most of all I wish had been able to tell him how you deal protective older brothers and a red-head with an explosive temper."

This caused Mr Weasley to laugh, he knew that it was still true not matter that Harry said otherwise, he was going to lose his daughter to another one day but he really didn't mind losing her to this man.

"Come to think of it I'm not sure that my Dad would have been able to help me with all of that, he made a right Prat of himself in front my Mum for year and according to my Remus says he was always finding himself on the receiving end of my Mum's temper" Harry said

"Well" Mr Weasley said "I'm not sure what I can help you with either, you seem to be a pretty good flyer on your own and I've made more than enough of a Prat of myself throughout the years. I really can't give you any advice on Sirius or Remus but as for dealing with protective older brother, you should keep the old man on side" Mr Weasley winked

"And the red-head with the explosive temper," Harry smiled.

"Don't let them get into there stride" Mr Weasley smiled.

"I can do that" Harry chuckled

"It's harder than it looks" Mr Weasley smiled, before becoming serous "I know I'm not the same Harry but if there's even anything that you need to talk about, the shed doors always open for you"

"Thanks" Harry nodded, this throat felt a little tight for some reason that he couldn't quite explain.

"You know" Mr Weasley mused "I once had a conversation like this with Molly's father, shortly before I asked for his permission to ask his daughter to marry me. Are you asking Harry?"

"I…" Harry faulted, he really hadn't come to do anything like that, he had come to clear the air between the two of them, yet he had ended up with so much more. Harry realised that he had gone through most of his life with complete blinkers, focusing on one account with Voldmorte to the other without really knowing how everyone else dealt with it. Mr Weasley had shared things with him today that Harry felt he had not shared with many other and Harry himself had said things that he had only ever really thought to himself before. He had always he a great deal of respect for Mr Weasley and now that he thought about it he did won't the man's permission and acceptance before he give Ginny his Mother's ring even if it wasn't a proper engaged "Yes Mr Weasley I would like to ask you permission to marry your daughter, when we are both ready. I want wait until the war is over and Ginny has done with school. I want your permission to make a promise to your daughter that when everything is over, when everything is settled and only when we want to we will get married"

"I think that is a very smart idea" Mr Weasley nodded "Too many people rush it marriage, young and especially at these times, Myself and Molly not to mention Bill and Fleur are the very few that work out. I can tell you now Harry Potter that whenever you and Ginny feel ready to marry you have nothing but my blessing"

"I…" Harry smiled, relief flooding his veins "Thank you, do you have no idea what that means to me."

"Of course I do lad" Mr Weasley smiled "felt the same way when Molly's father agreed."

"Can we not mention this to Mrs Weasley" Harry asked.

"Worried that she's already got a hat picked out" Mr Weasley chuckled

"Something like that" Harry smiled

_I would like to thank my Beta for the amazing and taxing work (if you have read my unbeta'd work you will realize how much they go through for your viewing pleasure) Let me know what you think. I did have writers block while writing this, so please try to be nice_

_Thanks for reading_


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

George Weasley groaned as he knelt down to refill the glass cabinet at the front of the counter, he couldn't believe had had only done a half day, it felt like he had been there for weeks. Fred was out, taking that weeks takings to Gringotts, before dropping the newest batch of owl orders across at the Emporium for posting. The shop than been heaving by the time they had arrived after lunch, the hopes of a nice easy day and an enjoyable evening with his family all but disappearing when he court sight of the state of the shop, knowing that they were going to have to stay behind late to get it all done. Trying to get the staffing right at the moment had became a nightmare, everyone's shopping patterns were all over the place, the times when they thought they were busy, they were empty and the times they thought they would be empty they where packed. Meaning that they spent a great deal of their time either sending their staff home because they didn't need them or sending out emergency owls asking who could make it in. There brothers tried to help out where they could but other than Ron they all worked and their mother wouldn't let Ginny out alone and George really couldn't see her doing that until she became of age or the war was over, whichever came first. Ron had been a great help and was more than happy for the extra Galleons but he would be back at school again soon, not to mention the fact that it was quite clear everyone but Ron himself that Verity was defiantly interested in the youngest Weasley son. George really didn't feel that once Hermione found out about that she would continue to allow Ronald to work with them, not that he would blame her, Verity as good a worker as she was, had a habit of getting what she wanted and although George didn't think that Ron was the cheating type that didn't mean Verity wouldn't cause trouble. George was just grateful that Harry had given them him Tri-wizard winnings, with the market the way it was at the moment many business had been struggling to keep afloat, many places in the Alley had already had to close because they were not able to pay the rent. They had thankfully been able to pay for the property straight out meaning that all they had to do was earn enough to keep the cost of opening up worth it. They were making gold hand over fist through their owl order service and they knew that they could expect more orders once the school term started back up. Unfortunately that might longer hours, it was bad enough as it was, not that he wasn't happy, opening their own joke shop had been his and Fred's dream since they were they had first stepped into Zonko's but with Fred all cow eyed over Angelina he had been pretty much left to pick up the slack. Speaking of Angelina he wondered if he would be able to corner her tonight, he knew that she was attending Ginny's party. He wanted to know if Katie had mentioned anything about him. He couldn't help but wonder if he had done something wrong. They had had a few dates now, there latest being a little over a week ago and he had barley heard from her since then. He was worried that he had rushed her or something, they had been snogging and petting quite heavily back at his flat (knowing that Fred and Angelina would be shagging back at hers) everything had been great until he had suggested that they should take it back to his room at that point her eyes had gone wide. She had made up a feeble excuses about having an exam in the morning (she was still in training) and disappeared through the floo, leaving George utterly confused not to mention frustrated and with very little choice but to either take a cold shower or to take the problem in hand so to speak.

"BOO!" A face suddenly appeared behind the glass of the cabinet, cause George to jump back, landing squarely on his bruised buttocks, from where Harry's shield charm had caused him to slam into the ground that morning. George gritted his teeth at the pain, thinking to himself _"Harry-Bleeding-Potter"_

"You alright down there" Katie Bell smiled down over the counter at the man she was seeing, who was sprawled out on the floor behind it.

"Yeah" George said getting up ground with the help of the wooden counter "I just didn't hear you come it. Fred disconnect the bell before he left"

"Been busy then" Katie said sympathetically

"Oh Yeah" George said running a hand down his tired face

"We did call out you know" Katie smiled "What were you thinking about, remembering that there's a 4 year old here"

George smiled, noticing for the first time the little girl on Katie's hip, she had the same honey blonde locks as Katie and was looking at him rather shyly from where she rested her head against Katie's shoulder

"Well you've been busy since I saw you last" George joked

"Yes George" Katie smiled, rolling her eyes "In the past week I've had a 4 year old" George just smirked

"Now who might you be" George smiled, bending his neck slightly talking to the little girl "You look awfully familiar"

"This is Honey, my niece" Katie smiled, down at her niece, who was acting far more shy that she was "she's famous you know, she's been in the paper"

"Ha" George smiled "That's where I've seen you were with Harry" Honey just nodded shyly

"This is my friend George" Katie said Honey "This is his shop"

"This is all yours?" Honey said a little timidly, looking around the shop in wonder

"Yeah" George smiled "Well mine and my Brother Fred's, we share it"

"Cool" Honey said excitedly

"I guess it is" George chuckled "You can have a look around if you want"

"Can I kitty" Honey asked, bouncing up and down in her Aunts arms

"As long as you don't break anything and stay where I can see you" Katie said firmly, as she put Honey on the ground

"I'll be careful I promise" Honey smiled, before hurrying off to the cages in the corner that held the Pigmy Puffs. Katie watched her niece poking her finger to the various cages and when she was happy to see that nothing had jumped out to eat her she turned back to George, moving to lean over on the counter, much like George had.

"Hi" Katie smiled

"Hullo" George smirked, leaning into give her a kiss

"That's better" Katie smiled, moving to wipe the lipstick from George's bottom lip "How are you?"

"Knackered" George smiled "And you?"

"I'm good" Katie said, sliding her hand into George's

"So to what do I awe the pleasure Miss Bell?" George asked

"Sorry I've not been in touch" Katie said "I've been working and I've got assessments coming up"

"It's fine" George shrugged "I've been run off my feet too"

"I can see that" Katie smiled at the half empty displays "I guess that means you're not going to make Ginny's party then"

"Are you kidding me" George chuckled "She'd kill me if I didn't turn up. I'm her favorite brother you know"

"It's funny how you all say that" Katie laughed

"Are you trying to say that she's putting it on" George said with fake shock, cause Katie to laugh and kiss him again

"So you're going then?" Katie asked

"Yep" George smiled

"Good you can give her this then" Katie said, sliding a gift on to the counter top "Tell her I'm sorry I couldn't make it"

"You not coming" George frowned, he had been hoping to spend some time with her

"I can't my brother's working and my sister-in-laws away" Katie said "There no-one to watch Honey"

"So bring her" George said firmly

"I can't" Katie sighed "It wouldn't be fair to your Mum, she might look like an angel now…"

"Mum loves Kids" George smirked "she had 7 of us for crying out loud. Trust me you'll be lucky to get her back at the end of the night. Come on everyone else is going"

"Well if you're going to beg" Katie laughed "Ginny won't mind will she?"

"I doubt she'll even notice" George smirked "She sent most of the morning making cow eyes at Harry. It's sickening"

"And they say romance is dead" Katie said rolling her eyes

"So how did your exam go" George asked, he knew by the look of confusion on her face that there hadn't really been an exam, she had just used it as an excuse to leave

"It went o.k." Katie shrugged "Look I'm sorry about last week, taking off like that."

"It's o.k. if you had somewhere better to be" George shrugged, they had agreed that it should just be a causal thing, well she had agreed, George wasn't quite sure how he felt about that, he didn't really have time for a serious relationship but he wasn't quite sure he liked the idea of her being able to say yes to other guy asking her out.

"I didn't" Katie said firmly "It's just…I enjoy myself with you George but it's complicated"

"If it's too soon Katie that's fine" George said "I don't want you to think I was trying to push you or anything"

"You aren't" Katie smiled "I was very, very much enjoying myself it's just I need more time"

"I can live with that" George smiled "You're not the first person to turn Sex down with George Weasley you know. Not that you can tell Fred I said that"

"You been with a lot of women then" Katie chuckled

"More than Ron, Less than Charlie" George shrugged

"Professionals have been with less than Charlie" Katie laughed

"Kitty?" Honey spoke up, effectively pulling Katie and George from there rather flirtatious conversation "What are these" she said pointing to the small, pink, balls of fluff in the cage.

"There Pigmy Puffs" George smiled, lifting up the flap door of the counter and striding toward where the little girl was looking into the cages "Would you like to hold one?"

Honey nodded shyly

"o.k. then" George smiled, kneeling down to Honey's level to open the cage, he was just about to ask which one she wanted to hold when Katie spoke up

"I don't know if that is such a good idea do you" she said to Honey, stood a little way away watching he scene "remember when you asked to hold Joey's hamster, you squeezed him too hard didn't you?"

"I'll be _really _careful Kitty I promise" Honey begged "Let me Kitty _please!!_"

"Yeah Kitty" George teased "Let her"

Katie felt her cheeks flush at George's tease, she really had to be attracted to a smart arse didn't she.

"Fine" Katie huffed, her cheeks still a little flushed "But you can be the one to clean up Pigmy Puff, mush off the floor"

"You made her blush" Honey giggled

"I did" George smiled "Which one do you want to hold?"

"That one" Honey smiled, pointing quite determinedly at the smallest, pinkest and fluffiest one

"Ah, good choice my lady" George said, putting on a push butlers voice.

"Your silly" Honey giggled

"You know that's not the first time someone has said that about me" George mused "Maybe I should do something about that"

"I like it when you're silly" Honey smiled

"Me too" Katie smiled

"Well then it's decided I'll stay silly then" George smiled up at Katie before turning back to Honey "Now hold your hands out like this" he instructed the child, showing her what to do, before dipping his hand into the cage. Smiling as all the animals ran toward his hand, they were rather skittish little things but this did love human contact. This made finding the one that Honey wanted rather difficult, but once he had spotted it, it was easy enough to get hold off

"Now be careful o.k." Katie said as George set the animal into the girls hands "I really don't want to have to explain to your Mother, why you have a pigmy puff smashed into you t-shirt"

"He's happy enough" George smiled, standing up to his normal height, closing the cage door. Watching as the ball of fluff snuggled into Honey's hands

"He?" Katie smiled

"Properly yeah" George shrugged "Most of them are, we do it that so they don't sha…so they don't end up having a load of babies and over running us all"

"Nice save by the way" Katie smirked, moving over to wrap her arms around George's waist (see that her charge was busy talking to the fluff ball) "That was very sweet"

"Sweet?" George smirked

"In a very manly way of course" Katie smiled.

"Of course" George smiled "So Kitty?"

"Don't" Katie whined, burying her head into George's neck. George laughed, his hand coming up to pat her consoling on the head. Was girls hair supposed to feel this soft? Or smell this nice?

"There, there it can't be as bad as all that" George said in a mothering tone.

"Yes it is" Katie said moving her head away from George's neck "My ducking brother"

"Your _ducking _brother" George chuckled

"Force of habit" Katie said jerking her head in Honey's direction "Anyway my Mum's always called me Kat and then Greg the…" Katie stumbled trying to find the right word for what she thought of her brother without corrupting his daughter

"The ducker" George added helpfully

"Yes, the ducker that he is changed it to Kitty Kat when I was little thinking that he was being all smart. Only Honey's gone and picked it up now and she won't call me anything else. I suppose it is quite cute when she says it" Katie said

"What about when I call it you?" George smiled

"That depends" Katie smiled back "Do you want me to be thinking about my niece when you call it me"

"In what situation would I be calling it" George flirted, noticing her eyes flash purple briefly, before she moved away from him, George cursed himself for being an idiot, they had not 5 minutes ago been talking about the fact that she wasn't ready for them to do that just yet and here he was with sexual innuendos.

"Look I didn't mean it like that" George said firmly

"It's fine" Katie rushed, knowing that she was going to have to explain everything to him at some point, she was going to have to tell him although they had messed around quite a bit, like she had with other boys she had never done that with anyone "We should probably get going anyway if I'm going to have her ready in time"

"And we're o.k. right" George said not quite believing her

"Of course" Katie smiled, seeing that George still looked sceptical "We'll talk about it more tonight o.k." George just nodded

"Come on Honey Bun" Katie smiled at her niece "It's time to go"

"Aww but Kitty" Honey pouted "I'm having fun"

"I know" Katie smiled "But we've got to go and get ready for a party"

"A Party" Honey said excited

"Yeah George just asked us if we wanted to come to his sisters birthday party" Katie said

"Will there be cake and balloons" Honey smiled, clearly excited about going

"Course" George smiled "What kind of parties do you go to that doesn't have cake and balloons"

"Joey's Mummy does let him have cake" Honey frowned "Cause she says it's bad for your teeth"

"What kind of Mother won't let their kid have cake on his birthday" George said appalled

"Well come on then" Katie chuckled at George's outrage "Give that back to George so we can get you into your party dress"

"Oh o.k. then" Honey sigh, clearly not wanting to give up the small animal.

"Why don't you keep him" George said

"Really?" Honey beamed "Can I kitty _please!!"_

"I don't know Munshkin" Katie said running her fingers through her niece hair "I'm not sure what your Mum and Dad would say about it"

"They won't mind. Daddy'll let me keep him" Honey pleaded looking up at her aunt with her big soulful eyes "Please I promise to look after him and I won't squeeze him too tight I swear"

"I don't doubt that your Dad will let you keep him" Katie sighed, her brother was such a push over when it came to his daughter, though she was sure that the same could be said about her own father. She herself gave into her niece more times than not and could already feel herself caving "Fine you can keep him, but you'll have to leave him here for the time being with George cause I don't have any money on me. I'll come back tomorrow and pick him up"

"And who said that I was letting you pay for it" George smiled

"George…" Katie said firmly

"It's a present for my new friend Honey" George smiled down at the little girl "She likes me, I'm silly" he smirked at Katie. Before strolling over to the counter and picking up a small carry box for the animal. Katie and Honey following shortly behind.

"Your such a push over" Katie smiled as George slipped the pigmy puff into the box before sealing it tight. It was a rather adorable thing to do. Katie slipped her hands over her niece's ears before asking "Exactly how hardy are this things because she hadn't had the best luck with animals. She had a goldfish for a about 30 seconds once before killing it"

"They're fairly hardly" George smiled, before something accrued to him "They don't own an owl do they?"

"Yes why?" Katie asked

"Yeah you might want to him away from the bird" George grimaced

"What have you gotten me it to" Katie sighed

"I'm not saying that it will try and eat it. Ginny's got one and Hedwig's not eat it yet" George shrugged "but then again the birds not exactly normal is she"

"Oh well" Katie sighed again "I'll be in next week for a replacement"

"Have a little faith" George chuckled "besides I was a right terror when I was a kid, look at me know"

"Oh what a way to fill me with confidence" Katie smiled

"I try" George smiled

"Kitty" Honey said loudly, not being able to hear herself properly due to the fact her ears where still covered. "You are making my making my ears all tingly"

"Sorry" Katie smiled removing her hands from either side of Honey's head, rolling her eyes at George

"Was she swearing" Honey asked her hands on her hips "cause she does that when Aunty Angie comes back from training and her boss has been a Meany. You are not supposed to swear Kitty"

"Yes Honey I know" Katie smiled "I wasn't I promise. I was talking to George about grown up stuff" Honey seemed to accept that, then again at 4 years old her was used to being told that something was for grown ups.

"Is Aunty Angie going to the party?" Honey asked.

"She is" Katie confirmed "When she gets back from work"

"Will I know anyone else there" Honey said shyly

"Well you'll know me and George and Angelina" Katie said in soothing tones "And I think Harry might be there too"

"Really?" Honey beamed, to say that the little girl had taken a liking to Harry was an understatement. She had been asking Katie questions none stop about him since she had met him at the ministry.

"Of course" Katie smiled "It's Ginny's birthday. You remember me telling you about Ginny don't you"

Honey nodded eagerly "She's Harry's Princess"

"Exactly because you can't have a knight without a Princess" Katie smiled, that wasn't all together true but that was how 4 year olds understood life through fairytales. Honey had insisted that Harry was a noble knight and as such he needed a Princess to rescue.

"She's a Princess alright" George smirked

"Is she pretty" Honey asked, in the fairytales her mummy read to her at night the Princess was always beautiful

"No" George chuckled

"Yes" Katie protested, hitting George on the arm "Harry wouldn't get have anyone as his Princess would he" Honey shock her head vigorously

"Your sister is a saint putting up with you lot" Katie smirked

"We like to keep her feet on the ground" George smiled "Wouldn't want to her get a big head would we, Harry Potter's Princess can really go to a girls head"

"I'm going now" Katie said rolling her eyes "See you tonight"

George nodded, as she pulled the front of his robes to get him closer, pressing her lips against his cherished.

"EWW" Honey said from her position on the floor, her hands covering eyes. George chuckled and Katie rolled her eyes yet again.

"Come on terror were going" Katie said scoping her niece up into her arms, before handing her the animal carrying case "Now hold on to that tight, lets see if we can get this one home before something befalls it"

"You are not supposed to kiss boys that aren't your Daddy you know" Honey said as fact of fact.

"Yeah father tried to spin that line on me too" Katie chuckled, winking at George before leaving the shop. George watched her leave with a wide smile on his face, happy to go back to work knowing that there was something to look forward to when he was done

Harry stood outside of Ginny Weasley's room, from the outside the room beyond the door in front of him seemed quiet and peaceful, but he knew differently. Harry knew (from what Ginny had told him) that numerous amounts of privacy charms had been place on her door and room throughout her childhood, to keep away her brother's prying eyes and ears. These charms had only been reinforces by her mother when Ginny had reached her teen years, with the reasoning that a young woman need her privacy. If Harry was right he knew that not all was quite behind the closed door, he knew that Ginny was probably seething by now, not that he could blame her, he had not expected to be gone for so long. He had fully planned on taking Mr Weasley's meal out to the shed for him, clearing the air with the elder man, before returning to the house to explain everything to Ginny, but that hadn't been the way that it had turned out. Harry had found himself helping Mr Weasley put back together a toaster he had been tinkering with. Harry had never really spent a great deal of time with Mr Weasley, other than seeing him at meal times and the time they had spent together at the Quidditch world cup. He had enjoyed his time talking and working alongside the Weasley monarch and by the time he had started back to the house, he found himself feeling not for the first time a little jealous of Ron and the others. They had what Harry himself had ached for a great deal of his life, a father figure who he knew no matter what they would always been there. He had had that with Sirius for a time, but that had been taken away from him. Dumbledore had been someone who Harry had felt he could go to about anything but now he was gone to and though he felt close to Lupin Harry felt himself holding himself back from allowing himself to put Lupin in that role.

Harry sighed to himself, running his hand through his hair before he could stop himself, he really had to rid himself of the nervous habit. He knew that Ginny wasn't going to be in the best of moods with him and to be honest he really couldn't blame her. Yes he had his reason for being a little stand offish with her earlier, which he was more than happy to explain if she would actually let him talk, but that didn't stop the whole thing being incredibly frustrating. Why couldn't they just been who they were without him having to worry about her brothers or what Voldemort would do to her if he found out about them. They had spent more time apart in the last few months than they had together and he knew that that was down to him and his need for some kind of control over his own life. But he couldn't help but feel that he was being a selfish git pulling her into all of this. Harry pulled himself away from his internal thoughts and was just about to knock on the door, when it swung in on itself.

"Harry" Hermione said rather startled to see him there

"How mad is she?" Harry asked, hunching his shoulders and sliding his hands into his pockets (yet another nervous habit he had) Hermione stepped out of Ginny's doorway, closing the door quietly behind her, before answering Harry's question.

"I think she's more confused than mad" Hermione said softly, she knew by now, that although she didn't always understand or agree with the things that Harry did. That he always did them for a reason for doing them.

"It's complicated" Harry said with a slight shrug of his shoulders

"It always is with you" Hermione smiled, shaking her head in a teasing way. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her best friend, her brother in so many ways "It's nice to have you back Harry" Hermione smiled

"It's nice to be back" Harry said, removing his hands from his jean pockets and giving Hermione a brief squeeze

"I said I would met Ron upstairs a while ago, you know what he like if he's kept waiting" Hermione said letting go of Harry "Good Luck Harry"

"Yeah I think I'm going to need it" Harry sighed

"She's just frustrated Harry" Hermione said softly "I think you can understand that, she was expecting to be able to spend time with you but since you arrived you haven't a moment to yourselves"

"It bothers me too Hermione" Harry said firmly

"So tell her" Hermione smiled, before moving off to Ron's room.

Harry sighed again, before steeling himself and turning to knob and stepping inside.

The first thing that Harry noticed when stepping into the room was the colour, long gone was the lilac that had adorned the walls the last time that he had been in here. The walls where now a soft cream, he had remembered Ginny writing to him and saying that she was thinking about changing her room, but he had been sure that she had said something about teal. He wondered briefly why she had changed her mind on the color, before telling himself that what was not the reason he was there. No he was there to clear the air and by the distinct lack of Ginny in his eyesight and the fact that he could hear her moving behind the screen, she knew that he was there and was in means happy to see him.

"Gin I know you pissed but can you at least some out here so I can explain" Harry sighed

"What's there to explain Harry" Ginny said coldly, slamming something down on the dresser making Harry cringe "And your right I am pissed"

"Can you just come out here so I can talk to you" Harry said calmly, not allowing himself to lose his cool and for this to end up in a full blown argument "please" Harry added desperately.

"What?" Ginny snapped, finally coming from around the back of the screen, she was still wearing what she had been earlier that morning (a small pair of jean shorts and a black tank top) her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, tendrils of her flaming red hair framing her face. Her arms where crossed over her chest and she looked anything but happy to see him.

"I want to talk to you" Harry repeated steadily

"So bloody talk then" Ginny said firmly

"I know your mad at me Ginny" Harry sighed "but if your determine that I'm wrong no matter what I say then there's really no point in me being here"

"Are you ashamed of me?" Ginny asked firmly, she had taken into consideration what Harry had just said and although she knew that she was being a little irrational about the who thing. But she wasn't sure quite where their relationship lied.

"Course not" Harry said firmly "Bloody hell Ginny I snogged you in front of a common room full of people. Does that sound like something I would if I was ashamed to be seen with you" Harry wanted to take her in his arms and show her how much he loved being with her, show her how smug he felt that she had chosen him

"Then what?" Ginny sighed, her shoulders relaxed slightly but she did not move any closer to Harry "Because this morning you where talking about shagging me senseless and then in the kitchen you wouldn't even kiss me. You're sending me mixed signals Harry and I don't know what you want from me"

"I want you" Harry said firmly and sincerely "In every sense of the word Ginny you know that"

"Do I?" Ginny sighed, finally moving the final few steps and flopping on the bed next to Harry. Harry turned to look at her, taking her beautiful brown eyes, the where rich and dark and he loved to see the full of mischief. He took in the soft skin, which was usually porcine white, but had turned honey brown with the sun. Her small up turned nose and the splattering of freckles to lied across in, making her as much of a Weasley as her trade mark red hair. He loved her, deep heartbreak, life wrenching love and somehow she had missed that.

"You know you do" Harry said firmly "Ginny I didn't do what I did to hurt you in anyway and I certainly didn't do it because I didn't want to kiss you. You don't know how many dreams have had about kissing you over the passed three weeks"

"Just kissing" Ginny asked, that twinkle coming back into her eyes

"Well maybe more" Harry smiled "But I just don't feel comfortable doing it in front of your parents"

"Is that it" Ginny chuckled

"Well your Dad didn't seem all that pleased to see me and well you Mum is rather fussy about that sort of thing" Harry hurried to explain, worried that Ginny was going to get mad at him for being a noble git "Have you seen the looks she gives Bill and Fleur and there married for god sake"

"So that's it" Ginny smirked "That's your soul reason for not kissing me, because you didn't want my Mother to shout at you"

"Not my soul reason no" Harry said firmly, it was now his turn to get irritated clearly she was finding this amusing and not listening to a word he was saying "There's your brother too"

"My brothers can sod off" Ginny spat out

"Look I would rather that they didn't just think of me as some randy git, whose only aim in life is to get into their sisters knickers" Harry said firmly

"They don't think that" Ginny said softly, although she had to admit her brothers (Bill in particular) had been keeping a watchful eye on them since Harry had arrived

"Yes they do" Harry sighed "Maybe not all of them and maybe not all of the time but they do and I don't want them to, you mean more to me than that. I'm sorry if I don't show that to you enough but I want to show it to them and I'm not going to do that if I'm snogging you completely senseless every other second"

"Harry" Ginny sighed "If my brother's want to be against us then they will be. There not though, not really. I just think there a little surprised about the whole thing, I think they never really expected you to get your head from up your arse" she smiled

"Hey" Harry said offended, coursing Ginny to giggle and tackle Harry back on the bed.

"I've listen now it's your turn" Ginny said firmly, she her position half lied on top of Harry, she rested her chin on his chest looking up into his face "My family love you, they trust you with their lives all of them even my brothers and if you don't feel comfortable kissing me in front of my Mum and Dad that's fine"

"I would just like to show them some respect" Harry said "They have done a lot for me and the last thing I want is for them not to be comfortable in their own home with me here."

"I can understand that" Ginny nodded "So I'll try and restrain myself kissing you silly in front of them but if you think I'm going to stop kissing you in front of my brothers you can think again"

"Ginny…I" Harry said but Ginny cut him off by putting a finger over his lips. Ginny shifted so that she was looking down at Harry.

"My Brothers are going to think whatever they want to" Ginny said firmly. "They always have and I refuse to change what we are together because of them, they will come around Harry, once they get used to it and I promise to be a little less aggressive if that helps" Ginny smiled.

"That would help" Harry smiled "Although I do quite like it when your aggressive"

"Well I do seem to have you all to myself and on your back no-less" Ginny said seductively, leaning into kiss Harry softly before pulling back

"It would seem that way yes" Harry smiled, pulling Ginny so that she was now lied fully on top of him.

"You've grown" Ginny remarked, smiling when she realized that her feet only came half way down his calves. He had indeed grown a few inches through the summer

"You haven't" Harry smirked, chuckling when Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

"One day I'm going to have a growth spurt and then where will you be" Ginny said with mock firmness

"I quite like you small" Harry smiled, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear "It makes me feel all manly"

"I was a bitch wasn't I?" Ginny asked shamefaced.

"No" Harry said firmly "I should have explained"

"I still flue off the handle though" Ginny sighed "let my bloody temper get in the way"

"I have to admit I now get why your brothers are so bloody scared of you" Harry laughed

"Hey" Ginny smiled, slapping Harry on the chest "I've spent years building up that level of fear"

"I'm sure" Harry grinned, leaning into kiss Ginny on the lips and once again what he had meant to be an innocent little brush of the lips turned into anything but. It turned heady quickly as her lips yield under him. His moved his tongue along Ginny's bottom lip begging for entrance, wanting to taste her fully. Ginny pulled his bottom lip in between her teeth nibble it lightly before slipping her tongue into his mouth. Their bodies molding together, their lips fused and their tongues battled for dominance and with that all their time apart, the past 3 weeks melted into nothing. Finally when oxygen became a necessary and not a luxury the couple were forced to part.

"Is that how you dreamed it" Ginny said out of breath

"Better" Harry smiled, his breath also heavy. Ginny smiled dazzling, as shifted to lie her head back down on his chest. It was only when she moved did she notice the effect there kissing had had on her counterpart.

"Got you all hot and bothered have I Mr Potter" Ginny smirked.

"Yeah sorry about that" Harry said shifting uncomfortably and blushing. He felt like a dithering virgin (though he had to remind himself he partially was one) he hadn't had this much trouble keeping his composer since those first few snogging sessions he had had with Ginny at the end of last year.

"Don't be sorry" Ginny purred "I like it, it makes me feel womanly" she smiled, teasing Harry about the manly comment he had made earlier "It's flattering" Ginny said, as she slide one of her legs up between Harry's, until her knee came to rest on the bed between them. She crawled up over him slightly until she was on her hands and knees above him. She smiled down at him seductively, before shifting her leg slightly so that it rubbed his arousal, causing his to groan and slam his eyes shut. Ginny couldn't remember ever feeling so wanton before, looking down at Harry Potter, reducing him down to puddle of desire.

"You alright down there Potter?" Ginny smirked, Harry's eyes snapped open at Ginny's teasing tone.

"Evil woman" Harry said with a fake pout.

"Don't pout Harry" Ginny smiled "It lacks credibility, especially for someone of your status. What would your public thinking"

Harry growled low in his throat, pulling Ginny closer to him before flipping them over so that he was on top. Ginny squealed as she was tipped and turned on to her back, she shift her legs slightly to accommodate Harry as he knelt between her legs and he crouched over her.

"That could have been dangerous" She smiled, as she slide her leg down, and moved her foot down the back of his calf, referring to where her knee had been before she had been flipped, she could have caused damage.

"You're trying to kill me" Harry said in a husky voice, moving one of his hands down from where they had been rested at either side of Ginny's head supporting his weight, to caress the silky skin of her leg.

"Uh-hu" Ginny smiled, worrying her bottom lip in between her teeth, knowing how much Harry liked that "I'm trying to make you want me"

"I never stop wanting you" Harry said huskily in her ear, his had moving up her leg, until it came to rest over her centre through the jean of her shorts. Ginny breath became labored and Harry hand came to rest over here, it had been so long since she had had him that close to her and to truthfully honest their kissing hadn't only affected Harry.

"You know we've had more argument than we've had shags" Harry smiled, as his hand moved to work the button and zipper of Ginny's shorts.

"I should have known you'd concentrate on that one point" Ginny giggled lifting her hips so that Harry could pull her tight shorts down, giddiness building in her stomach "And I take it that you want to change that" Ginny asked, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend as he settled back top half on top of her.

"Is this o.k." Harry asked, rubbing small circles over her taunt tummy with his thumb. He wanted to pleasure her, hear her breath quicken and he breathy moans as she called out is name.

"God yes" Ginny smiled, pulling head down until his forehead was against her own, Harry's hand moved down again until it lied on her centre once more, this time with only the cotton of her underpants, feeling the heat coming off of her "How late is it do we have time to…"

"No" Harry said honestly, it was getting rather late. It would be long before people started arriving for Ginny's party and they both still had to get ready. He knew that Mrs Weasley would come up if she thought that her daughter was taking too much time getting ready and although the privacy spells where up that wouldn't stop her walking in, had had thought about putting a locking spell on the door, but knew that would only cause more problems if anyone was to come by, he didn't know if he was actually allowed to be in here to start with "But that's o.k." Harry said slipping his hand into Ginny's underwear, his fingers stroking her softly

"We can wait" Ginny gasped, wriggling against Harry's hand trying to get more pressure.

"No we can't" Harry smiled looked at Ginny, before moving to kiss the space between her shoulder and neck. Hitting her weak point causing her to moan out "I want to touch you, I need to feel you. Please Gin"

"What about you…I mean…oh god" Ginny gasped, as one of Harry fingers slide down to enter her

"We can do me later" Harry said, licking up the length of Ginny's neck until his came to stop at her ear lobe, pulling it into his mouth, before whispering seductively in her ear "And believe me we will. I'm not sure how long I will last tonight without having to throw you down somewhere and have you." Ginny groaned loudly as Harry slipped another finger inside of her, pumping them in and out of her. The things he was whispering to her, only fuelled her passions more. Knowing that he desperately wanted her, a deep primal need that he had for her made her shudder. And who the hell had he stolen that surly voice from "You have no idea how much I have thought about this, having you moaning and riving underneath me, how many nights I have dreamed about you moaning and calling out my name. How many mornings I've woken up in a complete mess because of you and now here you are. This is one of the sexiest things I've ever seen"

"Oh Merlin" Ginny groaned, as her body arched. The combination of Harry's words and her hand was more than enough for her, but as she felt Harry's thumb slide up her, looking for that bundle of nerves that would give her nothing but pleasure she was fit for bursting "Just a bit higher Harry, Please!!" she begged, her legs squeezing tightly around Harry's hand, her nipple hard and rubbing against the fabric of her top, begging to be touched but knowing that they didn't have to be for her to get off. Now all she need was for Harry's thumb to move where she needed it and on her instructions he did and she was undone. She could no longer tell you whether or not Harry was talking, bloody hell at that point if you asked her, her name she wouldn't have been able to tell you. She was in court up in the feel on Harry thrusting finger and circling thumb and the tight cored that seemed to be coiling in the pit of her stomach, the heat and electricity that it seemed to give out. Quite suddenly the coil sprang lose unexpectedly, the heat and electricity spreading through every fiber of her being. She wasn't sure how long she was gone for on her pleasure filled ride but as she came back to herself she felt Harry's lips on her own and instinctively knew at some point she must have been making a great deal of noise and Harry had kissed her to keep her quiet.

Ginny returned to kiss vigorously of a second or two until breathing became an issue.

"What that o.k." Harry asked, nuzzling her neck. His hand was now back rubbing her tummy

"Are you kidding" Ginny laughed, her breathing still fairly heavy "That was bloody brilliant" she could feel his face color against her neck, she moved her hand up into his hair, smiling at how nervous he still got over his skills as for as anything intimate went. He really had nothing to worry about, yes she had had to instruct him a little but she was far from overly experienced herself.

"Where did you learn to talk dirty like that" Ginny smiled, as Harry raised his head to look at her. His cheeks flushing again at her comment

"I wasn't really talking dirty, I was just tell you the truth" Harry said

"Well whatever you where doing it was a right turn on" Ginny grinned a face splitting smile "That was so better than the last time we tried that"

"Yeah well I know more where everything is" Harry smiled shyly thinking about last time, last year at school it had been rather a disaster, at least he was improving "Well mostly"

"That was brilliant Harry" Ginny said sincerely, pulling Harry down for a kiss "No lie. I've never got off like that with anyone before including myself"

"You do that?" Harry asked, something burning in his eyes and Ginny wondered if he was imagining her doing that to herself

"Course, don't you?" Ginny smiled "But that was way better when I do it to myself"

"It'll get better" Harry smiled, moving to lie on his side, his head coming to rest on the Ginny shoulder and his hand moved across her stomach, then up and down her side "I just need to practice up"

"Won't get any complaints from me" Ginny giggled.

The couple lied quietly for a while, just enjoying being together. Harry knew that they should get up and get ready for the party, he just didn't want to, so he just continued to lie there, caressing as much of Ginny's skin as he could reach and trying to reduce the tent in his trousers.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked with a smile, stopping Harry's hand as it did yet another sweep on her tummy.

"I'm trying to memorize what you feel like" Harry said matter of factly

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon you know" Ginny smiled

"I know" Harry smiled "I just don't want to forget"

"Believe me you won't" Ginny smiled "You'll be lucky if I ever let you let me go again"

"Bathing might become an issue" Harry smiled

"Yeah your right" Ginny said, acting thoughtful "Feel away" she said stretching her arms out wide.

"Don't tempt me" Harry smirked, leaning over to kiss her. Ginny groaned into his mouth before pulling away, noticing Harry's hardness brushing up against her leg

"Would you like me to take care of that for you" Ginny smiled, gesturing down towards the bulge in Harry trousers

"I'm not sure that's a good idea" Harry smiled "I'm not sure I would be able to stop myself"

"A cold shower then" Ginny suggested "And I'll take care of the next one later" she added seductively.

"Defiantly" Harry said huskily, leaning back in for another deep kiss. They were just getting into it when Hermione came through the door, clearly taking in the fact that Ginny's jean shorts where sprawled out on the floor and Harry distinctively disheveled hair and t-shirt that she was interrupting something

"I'm so sorry" she blushed furiously.

"I was just going anyway" Harry said, blushing also as he sat up on the bed. Hoping to god that Hermione couldn't see what Ginny had felt only a moment ago.

"I'll see you in a bit then" Ginny smiled kneeling on the bed to kiss Harry on the cheek as he stood up "See I'm behaving" referring to the fact she hadn't snogged him senseless

"Good girl" Harry smiled, smoothing down her wayward hair, kissing her in the forehead "I'll see you later then" he said, sliding the hand that had just been touching Ginny so intimately into his back pocket, not wanting Hermione to somehow discover what they had been doing

"See you later Hermione" Harry smiled, as he cross her in the door way, trying not to blush. It was like being caught by a big sister.

"Bye Harry" Hermione smiled, waiting for Harry to leave before shutting the door, before the door swung shut Harry was sure he could hear the pair of them giggling from inside.

"_Woman" _Harry thought to himself, before making his way to the bathroom, a cold shower was more defiantly in need.

_THERE THE NEW CHAPTER. I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU TOLD ME WHAT YOU THINK. I KNOW SOME PEOPLE WOULD LIKE MORE SMUT BETWEEN HARRY AND GINNY AND IN THE NEW FEW CHAPTERS THERE WILL BE BUT THAT'S ALL I'M STAYING. THANKS FOR READING _


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER:_

"Oh thank you Harry dear" Mrs Weasley smiled, as she came out of the kitchen carrying yet another plate of food for the already groaning table. They had set up the party outside, considering the fact that kitchen was barely big enough to fit the whole of the Weasley clan in, let alone a party. Lanterns light the way up the path and had been set up around the lawn, with magic were giving off more than enough light as the sun started to set. The smell of honeysuckle was in the air and this was by far the thing Harry loved about the staying at The Burrow, the quite, gentle summer nights, enjoying the sounds and smells. Eating outside, having good conversation, he had missed it. Harry smiled as Mrs Weasley made her was towards him, where he cleaned a space for the new dish.

"Everything looks great Mrs Weasley" Harry said, indeed it did, he wasn't sure that he would ever find as good a cook as Mrs Weasley.

"Thank you" Mrs Weasley smiled, blushing slightly "Do you think I've made enough?"

"Defiantly" Harry chuckled looking at the large table full of food. He had thought she had out done herself for his birthday party a few weeks ago but that was nothing compared to this, just how many people had she invited?

"I worry about there not being enough" Mrs Weasley sighed "I know how much you boys eat"

"I could try and keep Ron away from it" Harry said helpfully

"Try and keep my Ronald away from his food" Mrs Weasley smiled "I don't think so"

"I don't think Hermione would like me putting him in a bad mood all night" Harry agreed

"I'm glad that he has finally come to his senses" Mrs Weasley smiled, looking over to where Hermione was straitening the collar of his navy blue button down shirt "I always knew that she would end up my daughter in law"

"So no pressure then" Harry laughed

"A mother knows this things dear" Mrs Weasley smiled knowingly "I know there will be no-one else for my Ronny now he's with that wonderful girl. Sometimes is takes boys a little longer to see that is all" she smiled and did something that Harry had never seen her do, she winked, before striding back off towards the house.

"Hi" a soft voice called behind him, Harry turned around and was amazed by the sight that he saw in front of him.

"You look stunning" Harry gasped, she truly did, her beautiful hair was catching the light coming from the setting sun, creating a halo of light around her, picking up the flex of gold and blonde in the rich, bright red hair.

"You scrub up nicely yourself" Ginny beamed, he really did, in his causal jeans and a simple forest green button down shirt, he had rolled the sleeves up to the elbows and left the top two buttons undone against the still humid weather. He was handsome in a disheveled sort of way, which in Ginny's opinion made him look better. She had seen Harry in his school uniform for years, she had seen him in dress robe and even a suit at Bill and Fleur's wedding, he had looked good in all of these. He even looked good in hugely oversized t-shirts and jumpers that had once belonged to Dudley (That he still insisted on keeping no matter how many things her mother had bought him through the years and the new addition to his wardrobe that Tonks had just acquired) but tonight he looked so light and happy and more importantly relaxed.

"Come here" Harry smiled, pulling Ginny into his arms.

"Don't crease my dress" Ginny giggle, allowing herself to be pulled into him.

"Don't go all girly on my now Ginivera" Harry smiled

"I can be girly when I want to be" Ginny huffed with fake offence

"You look beautiful" Harry said softly, leaning into kiss her cheek

"Thank you" Ginny smiled, the way that Harry was looking at her made her feel beautiful. She was wearing an empire line dress (which according to both Hermione and Katie was all the rage at the minute) it was in a soft cream with a rust gold sash that lied under her bust line. The soft, floaty skirt came to rest just below her knee and the strapless top showed of her beautiful bronzed shoulder. She wore the new, silver stilettos that Tonks and Lupin had bought her for her birthday that day, which she was able to do thanks to a clever spell that Hermione had put on them to stop the heel sinking into the grass. Though the cream of the dress wasn't necessarily the most practical of color for a party that consisted of her rowdy brothers, that had too been fixed by Hermione, with a stain repellent charm. She had bought this dress when she had been out shopping with girls a few weeks ago and although it had cost a small fortune, the look on Harry face and the way it made her feel, made it worth every Knut.

"You know" Harry smiled "I've known you for years and never seen you in a dress. Now I've seen you in one twice in as many months"

"I'd wear them more if my brothers would stop trying to pull them over my head" Ginny smirked

"There not lifting it today" Harry said firmly, moving his hands her waist, sliding them down to her hips trapping her skirt in the circle of his arms "Only I get to see you knickers"

"Who says I'm wearing any" Ginny said seductively

"You better be" Harry groaned "You better tell me you are because I won't be able to think of anything else all night if you are not" moving to pepper her neck with kisses (Mrs Weasley was busy in the kitchen and Mr Weasley was waiting for the guest on the hill to bring them into the wards)

"O.k. o.k." Ginny giggled, moving her neck away from Harry lips "I _am _wearing knickers" She smiled "There just reluctantly small"

"You are going to be the death of me" Harry moaned, not really minding in the slightest that she had told him. In fact he could wait to see them or better yet take them off.

"Dean's coming" Ginny blurted out quite suddenly

"What?" Harry asked a little confused

"Dean's coming" Ginny repeated, biting her bottom lip "Mum just told me. I didn't know that he had even been invited. Is that o.k. I mean I can't really uninvited him but is it going to be too weird"

"It is going to be a bit strange" Harry agreed with a shrug "But I mean I was going to have to see him sooner or later right?"

"Right" Ginny agreed "It's just the first time either of us has seen him since you found out that we had…" Ginny trailed off

"Are you o.k. with that?" Harry asked

"I don't know" Ginny shrugged "It's like you said, it's going to be strange but I mean we're still friends right?"

"Course" Harry confirmed

"I just don't want you to think that I'm still interested in him or something because I'm not, I'm happy with you. Very happy" Ginny said sincerely

"I'm happy too" Harry smiled "Merlin this is weird already and he's not here yet"

"I know" Ginny sighed "You have no idea how much I wanted to kill my mother when she told him"

"We'll be fine" Harry smiled, reassuringly. Although he had a feeling crawling in his chest that felt rather a lot like jealousy, he didn't even understand why he would feel that, she was with him now and they were happy, she was happy she had just said that. Harry had to try to remember that this was Dean Thomas, the bloke that he had shared a dorm with for almost 7 years. The person who had gone against what his best mate had thought and believe Harry about Voldmort's return but somehow that was trumped by the fact that he was Ginny's Ex-boyfriend and now all the good stuff that he had done seemed like it had all been a ploy to get in to Ginny's knickers "Just you know don't let him snog you or anything"

"Nu-hu" Ginny smiled, wrapping her arms around Harry neck "Only person I'm snogging is you and Seamus if I can't get out of his way quick enough"

"Ruddy Irish git" Harry scoffed

"I thought that you like Seamus" Ginny laughed, knowing that Harry was only teasing

"I did" Harry pouted

"Your pouting again Mr Potter" Ginny smiled, running her fingers threw Harry hair, causing it to stick up more than usual "and if you have a problem with Seamus, you'll just have to use your Seeker reflexes and pull me away" Ginny suddenly found herself hurled up against Harry, his mouth on her, as he ran his fingers though her fiery hair. No sooner had Ginny gotten over the shock of the kiss than it was over.

"What was that?" Ginny panted her hand over her heart worried that it would jump clean out of her chest. Her cheeks felt flushed and her skin tingly.

"That" Harry said rather smugly "was my seeker reflexes"

"No wonder your mother was a happy woman" Ginny smirked, catching her breath

"Don't be saying things like that" Harry said revolted "That's just plain degusting"

"It was just an observation" Ginny laughed, moving to wrap her arms back around Harry waist, leaning up into him "besides you looked too smug"

"And who's looking smug now" Harry said rolling his eyes

"You love me" Ginny grinned

"Unfortunately" Harry said with a fake sigh

"I love you" Ginny said, leaning up to place a kiss on his lips.

"You're not going to get around that easily" Harry demanded with a smile

"Yes I am" Ginny grinned kissing him again.

"Yeah o.k. you are" Harry grinned against her lips, moving to kiss her top lip, before moving onto her bottom, before finally settling his lips fully on hers. Allowing her tongue to snake it's way into his mouth, flicking and moving against his own.

"Oy, love birds break it up" Tonks smiled making her way towards the couple, causing them to break apart

"I'm really starting to hate that woman" Harry mumbled, causing Ginny to smirk

"Hi Tonks how are you feeling" Ginny smiled, wrapping her arms tightly around Harry's waist, not letting him go.

"Better thanks" Tonks smiled, sharing a knowing look with Ginny

"Bet you are" Ginny smirked

"If you going to talk about this I'm going to go and get a drink" Harry said

"Go and get yourself a drink then" Ginny smiled, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek "Get me one while you are there too, will you?" putting on her best innocent little girl look. Harry rolled his eyes, he was going to offer to get her something anyway, she didn't have to trick him into it.

"I know what you are doing you know" He said "I was going to offer anyway"

"Thanks Sweetie" she beamed, watching him turn and walk away towards the drinks table, soon to be joined by Ron.

"I really have to thank you for those jeans" Ginny said to Tonks, he eyes still trained on Harry "They do wonderful things for his back side"

"You are very welcome" Tonks laughed.

"So where's Moony?" Ginny asked, finally turning to her friend, knowing that Ron would keep Harry talking.

"I see if your Mum has anything for heartburn" Tonks grimaced, rubbing her chest "I'm tried milk but it doesn't seem to have shifted it"

"I've heard peppermint tea is good for things like Heartburn" Hermione said joining the girls

"I bet Mum's got some of that, she grows her own stuff in the garden" Ginny said

"Well according to the books I've read, stuff like this is only going to get worse" Tonks frowned

"Well you know what to say next time Moony tries to get into your knickers don't you" Ginny smirked

"I'll say blood yes of course" Tonks laughed "He's too good to turn up, I'll just make sure I do the bloody charm next time"

"I'm really not sure I want to hear about old professor having sex" Hermione said

"Oh but you were full of questions earlier" Ginny teased

"I was looking for tips" Hermione smiled "And you were more than willing to share if I remember"

"Why, what have you been doing to Harry" Tonks teased

"I think it was more what Harry was doing to her" Hermione smirked.

"Nice" Tonks nodded approvingly "Was it any good"

"Tonks" Ginny said outraged

"What?" Tonks said "Come on, we need to know these things"

"Your worse that her" Ginny smiled, jerking her thumb in Hermione's direction "He's practically you godson for Merlin's sake"

"Exactly and it's my almost god-motherly duty to know that he being attentive to his girlfriend" Tonks smiled

"He's being attentive o.k." Ginny smiled "and I would really love to talk to more about this, but given the fact that my boyfriend not to mention my brother is within ear shot and the fact that the other 3 brothers that are attending are on their way here as we speak. I'm think now might not be the best time do you"

"Maybe not" Hermione agreed, not wanting to have to deal with Ron in a bad mood tonight.

"Fine but I want details later" Tonks smiled pointing firmly at Ginny "In the next few months I'm going to be living veraciously through you two"

"I think you've been doing just fine on your own" Hermione smiled

"It all the bloody hormones" Tonks signed "Though I'm not going to pretend I'm not enjoying it" she smiled "I mean Remus as always been good but lately, bloody hell" the girls laughed at her dream expression "It's been bleeding fantastic, everything's so sensitive I think I good sneeze could get me going"

"I'll not be passing you the pepper then later on" Ginny chuckled

"What were you and Harry talking about earlier" Hermione asked Ginny "It looked rather serious"

"I thought you were too busy fussing over my brother to notice" Ginny teased

"I had to cast a concealment charm on him earlier and he was being paranoid" Hermione sighed "I mean after the fuss that Fred and George kicked up the last time"

"O.k. Where going to talk about you later too" Tonks smirked, before addressing Ginny "So what's going on"

"Dean's coming" Ginny sighed

"oh" Hermione said understanding

"Dean?" Tonks asked confused "Dean who"

"Dean Thomas" Hermione answered "he shares a dorm with Harry and Ron. Ginny went out with him last term, before Harry of course"

"Ah the dreaded Ex" Tonks smirked "It could be awkward"

"No could be about it" Ginny sighed "I could kill my mother for inviting him"

"Will all fairness to your Mum Ginny" Hermione said, always the voice of reason "she didn't know that it would cause tension did she"

"I know" Ginny sighed "I just so don't want to deal with this now. Me and Harry have barley had anytime together, things were hard enough without Dean showing up"

"I'm sure that Harry understands Ginny" Hermione said soothingly "You said that he was fine with it before"

"That was before" Ginny said "When he thought that he had until school started to get his head around it"

"His head around what" Tonks asked, confused

"When me and Harry first had sex" Ginny sighed "I wasn't exactly…you know, inexperienced"

"Oh" Tonks said finally getting what Ginny was saying "So Harry wasn't your first"

"No" Ginny shock her head

"But this Dean was and you are wondered about how Harry's going to react seeing him again after finding out about the two of you" Tonks said

"Basically yes" Ginny said

"Well there's nothing you can do about it now Hon is there" Tonks smiled "What's done is done, Harry'll just have to deal with it. It's not that big a deal if you think about it, I mean Remus wasn't my first and I sure as hell wasn't his" She smirked

"I know but" Ginny sighed "Think about how weird you would feel if suddenly that girl, Remus' first shag turned up"

"It would be a little strange I'll admit that" Tonks shrugged "But you both have to see him again sooner or later. I think you're more worried about having to deal with this than Harry is"

"It's just embarrassing" Ginny complained "What if they compare notes or something"

"Oh yes" Hermione chuckled "I can really see Harry doing that. Just relax and try and enjoy yourself. Nothing is going to happen, Harry's going to be on his best behavior and I'm going to try my best to stop Ron from making stupid comments about the pair of you. Just enjoy yourself"

"Besides" Tonks smirked "there's no harm in reminding Harry how lucky he is"

"I guess not" Ginny smiled, though she still felt that she would have to show Harry who is was that she wanted tonight and that was most defiantly not Dean Thomas

Harry wasn't quite sure what he was meant to feel, he had always quite enjoyed the company of Dean Thomas, he mused as he stood at the drinks table, half listening to Ron waffle on about something or another. It was true to say that himself and Dean had never been particularly close but Harry had liked the bloke good enough, he had been perfectly fine with him before he had caught him snogging Ginny behind the tapestry. The weeks following that Harry hadn't really been Dean's biggest fan, but that was down to Harry not Dean, he wasn't to know that he had been snogging the person that Harry himself should have been snogging. Things again had been a little strained between them again at the end of last term when he had kissing Ginny in the common room, but after about a week or some of awkward, forced conversation things where back to normal. But now Dean was coming to The Burrow on Ginny's birthday no less and Harry couldn't help but feel strange about the whole thing. The fact that Dean could give Ginny things that he couldn't only made him feel more anxious. He knew that Ginny said she was happy with him and deep down he knew that she was, but he also there was also part him that wondered weather she would be happier with someone like Dean. Someone that was normal, that had a normal life. Someone that didn't have run and be hidden away. Someone who could take her out, show her to the world, instead of sulking about.

"How did you feel when you last saw Krum?" Harry asked Ron quite unexpectedly. Ron paused, his drink to his mouth, looking at his best friend with confusion. They had made somewhat of a silent agreement, ever since Krum had taken Hermione to the Yule ball not to talk about him. Well Ron could talk about him, well bitch would be more like it, but Harry had always retrained from saying anything, chose to say more on the diplomatic route. That was just the way that Ron and Harry's friendship worked, they tended to just come to each other when they felt like talking about things, they never pushed each other in to talking about anything and that was the way that they liked it, they both knew that they could go to the other when they needed it but other than that they generally enjoyed just chatting about nothing that really matter, much to the annoyance of Hermione.

"What's going on mate" Ron said concerned

"Dean's coming" Harry sighed

"Oh" Ron smiled

"You don't have to be so happy about it" Harry snapped

"Sorry Mate" Ron chuckled "It's just nice not to the jealous prat for once"

"I'm not jealous" Harry said firmly, not really believing that that was true.

"Course you are" Ron grinned "Otherwise you wouldn't have asked about Krum"

"Hermione's changing you" Harry scoffed, causing Ron to chuckle

"I wouldn't worry about it Mate" Ron smiled

"It's just…I don't know" Harry sighed

"I get it mate" Ron shrugged

"It just he's normal isn't he" Harry signed "He can do what he wants can't he, who wouldn't want that"

"To be fair, you've never been normal have you and it's never put Ginny off has it" Ron teased

"Thanks for that Ron" Harry smirked.

"You are welcome" Ron grinned "Like I said wouldn't worry about it if I was you mate. As long as you don't hit him the mouth or something I think you'll be right"

"I'm not going to hit him Ron" Harry smiled

"Really" Ron shrugged "That's what I always feel like doing when I see Krum"

"Na you should go for the nose with Krum" Harry smiled

"Yeah well it's big enough" Ron smirked

"Thanks mate" Harry smiled

"Yeah well you're the best of a bad bunch aren't ya" Ron smiled

"Can't say Hermione taste in men has improved either" Harry teased

"Ruddy Git" Ron smiled, punching Harry playfully in the arm "It's good to have you back mate, Mum and Ginny have been driving me up the wall"

"It's nice to be back mate and until you have shared a house with a hormonal metaphases and a horny werewolf you can't say anything" Harry smirked.

"Nice one Moony" Ron said in an approving tone.

"It's right bloody disturbing I'll tell you" Harry shuddered

"More disturbing than seeing you snogging my sister" Ron argued

"More disturbing that seeing you snogging Hermione" Harry countered with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah well I guess we're even then" Ron said, taking a drink. There was a pause between the friends and once again it became awkward. Harry couldn't help but feel a little frustrated about the whole thing, Ron had no probably in telling him everything that he got up to with Hermione but as soon as Harry said the slightest thing about Ginny all Ron would say was 'that's my bloody sister you are talking about' it wasn't like he was telling him what she was like it bed (though bloody brilliant came to mind)

"Do I have to tell you how much I care about your sister again" Harry sighed

"Na mate" Ron said "I know you do"

"Then why is it so weird" Harry asked

"I don't know" Ron shrugged "It just is, I mean I know that she's been out with other bloke but…it's just weird that it's you"

"Well it's going to be weird me seeing you and Hermione as a couple too you know" Harry said "I mean it's always been the three of us and now it's going to be you two and me" he had to admit it was something that had been worrying. He knew that he could always rely on Hermione and Ron, but that wasn't to say that their friendship had not changed this summer. He had spent most of his free time with Ginny and Ron with Hermione, although he had loved his time with Ginny it didn't mean that he had missed spending time with Ron. Ron had always been a brother to him and he was happy that his two best friends had finally gotten together but he wasn't sure where that left him once school started. They would clearly want to spend time alone together and while he loved spending time with Ginny, he simple didn't see her as much at school.

"It won't be like that Mate" Ron said trying to ease Harry's worries "Your still going to be my best mate aren't you. Besides who else is going to take my side when Hermione has a hissy fit, cause Ginny's going to take hers isn't she, there all like that aren't they, woman in this together"

"You recon" Harry smiled

"Defiantly" Ron smirked "You know I am alright with you and Ginny you know. I always wanted the pair of you to get together, but I think that was more because you would become my brother"

"I always have been haven't I" Harry smiled

"Yeah I suppose you have" Ron grinned

"Look what I'm trying to say is that…you make my sister happy" Ron said "So I'll try to be more understanding and shit o.k."

"Cheers mate" Harry smiled "Hermione seems pretty happy too you know"

"You recon" Ron smiled, looking over to where Hermione was stood talking to Ginny and Tonks

"Yeah" Harry smiled, before shrugging "And I'll try to give you two proper snogging time when term started"

"Excellent" Ron smiled, throwing his arm over Harry shoulder again, as he finally turned to the drinks table to set about fixing drinks for himself and Ginny

"Can you see anything on my neck" Ron asked quite suddenly, moving his collar for Harry to see, making Harry laugh and start teasing his best friend.

Harry had yet to arrive back with the drinks, though the thankfully the conversation had moved on from her sex life on to the baby and wedding. Ginny spoke up every now and then (mostly to insisted that she didn't care what the brides maid dresses were like as long as they weren't pink)

"I always thought a wedding at The Burrow would be beautiful" Hermione said wistfully "Not that Bill and Fleur's wasn't of course, but I would have done it differently, for a start I would have had it completely outside not in a tent. I would have moved that gorgeous arched trellising that Mrs Weasley had around the side of the house, you one with all the wild roses around it. Then I would see it up by the water and have the alter there, how beautiful would it with the water setting on the water"

Ginny and Tonks shared a knowing look before laughing

"What?" Hermione said rather irritably, she thought it was a wonderful idea, a little mushy perhaps but if you couldn't be mushy on your wedding day when could you be.

"You've been thinking about it" Ginny teased "You know that Dad won't just let you marry anyone here. It really will have to be a Weasley"

"Should I tell Ron to buy a ring" Tonks smiled "I bet she already has one picked out"

"I do not" Hermione said firmly, though if she was honest with herself she could see herself wearing a simple diamond ring, something classy "And I certainly don't think that there anything wrong in thinking about these things. Every little girl does it"

"I don't think I ever did" Ginny shrugged "I think I was more concerned about who's broom I was going to steal or how to get frog spawn into Percy cercal. Anyway I was determined that I was going to marry my Daddy and kicked up a right fuss then Bill told me I couldn't" she chuckled

"Me and my friend Casey used to dress up as brides. We used to put pillowcase on our heads and take it in turns to walk each down the aisle" Tonks smiled, reminiscing "There used to his boy Danny something, I can't remember his name now, but he was a right little cutie we had both decided that we were going to marry him one day. I think he's gay now anyway so it was a close call really"

"I bet you could have turned him" Ginny laughed

"Na" Tonks shrugged "Knowing my luck I would have, only for him to see Sirius at the wedding and bloody turn again"

"He was rather hansom wasn't he" Hermione smiled sadly, though herself and Sirius didn't always see eye to eye he was a good man and didn't deserve the life that he had

"And didn't he know it" Ginny smiled, she had always gotten on with Sirius and was heartbroken when they had lost him "Does Moony talk about him"

"Sometimes yeah" Tonks smiled "Does Harry"

"Not at all" Ginny said shaking her head "He makes the odd comment sometimes 'Sirius told me' or 'Sirius said' but never more than that"

Ginny had to admit she had been worried about Harry spending too much time at Grimmauld Place, it was depressing enough to start off without hurtful memories locked inside.

"I'm too young to get married anyway" Hermione said diverting the conversation back to what it had start out has, clearly not know what to add to Ginny's piece of information. She understood that losing Sirius had clearly hurt Harry and she had tried on a number of different occasions to get him to open up to what he was feeling but without much success. She had watched him that summer, she had watched him laugh and play Quidditch and Chess with the boys and act as if nothing was any different. But there were odd moments when they had had been sat around the living room all together at night that she had been the look of sorrow in his eyes that made her want to reach out had hug him, knowing that he wouldn't hug back. Clearly Ginny had seen the looks too because she had gone out of her way to make him smile. It had come has very little of a surprise to her when she had notice Harry give Ginny sideways glances that year and even less when he had kissed her in the common room. He may be slow on the up take a lot of the time but he was nothing if not a man of action.

"So if Ron asked you right now you'd say no" Tonks smiled

"I'd tell him the same as I told you" Hermione said matter of factly, though her cheeks where a little pink "We're too young to get married. I wouldn't even dream about getting engaged until I've finished with school and even then I think it would be a long engagement"

"What about you Ginny" Tonks smiled "Any plans on make an honest man out of Harry anytime soon"

"God no" Ginny chuckled "I like him the way he is thanks. Besides if Hermione's too young then I most defiantly am" she smiled, she of course had thought about maybe marrying Harry one day. She had thought about waking up with him every morning and falling asleep in his arms at night. She had thought about their futures and how they worked so well together but marriage that was a hell of a long way off. She hadn't thought about locations and flower arrangements like Hermione had, bloody hell knowing Hermione she already had the seating plan done in her head. She really could see herself with Harry she really could, but it was like Harry had said to her all those weeks ago, sometimes things just don't work out. They were still young, she knew that she still had a lot of things to go through together, things could change.

"I'm not sure that age has a lot to do with it" Tonks smirked "I couldn't see myself settling down ever really and defiantly not until I was about 50. But then it happens and you just know"

"Harry's parents were young" Hermione argued "And so were your Mum and Dad" she said looking at Ginny.

"Mum always say that she knew that Dad was the one for her as soon as she saw him" Ginny shrugged "Though having seen the pictures for round the time I doubt it, he had his two front teeth missing" It was true of course, both her parents and Harry's had married young but there had been altera motives for those weddings. Both couples had clearly been in love but she was sure if things had been different things would have been taken a little more slowly. The first war was raging when Lily and James Potter had married, they didn't know what was around the next corner, people tended to run at double speed about things like that and as for her Mum and Dad, well the fact that Bill was born exactly 6 month after there wedding date had not gone unnoticed by Ginny, even if the rest of other hadn't put two and two together. Don't get it wrong she did want to get married some day (and would love for Harry to be her other half) but she was ready for that anytime soon.

"And Harry was wearing baggy jean and a t-shirt when you first saw him and you fell in love with him straight away" Hermione teased

"I did not" Ginny said childishly "I was not in love with Harry at 10. I don't think I even understood what love was at that age. I thought he was quite cute and that was before I found out who was" she pointed out "It was more of an attraction than anything else, lust far more than love"

"You fell in lust with Harry Potter at 10" Tonks grinned

"Well can you blame me, he's bloody gorgeous" Ginny grinned

"Hi Harry" Tonks teased, looking over Ginny's shoulder

"Nice try Tonks" Ginny smirked

"Hi Tonks" A voice said behind her shoulder. Ginny wiped around, coming face to face with none of other than Harry Potter the object of their conversation

"I'm going to bloody kill you Nymphadora Tonks" Ginny said firmly, spinning around and slapping her hysterical friend on the arm "I can't believe you" she slapped her again, her face now bright red with embarrassment

"Ow" Tonks complained between laugher, rubbing the spot that Ginny had slapped on her arm "Abuse and on a pregnant woman no less. Have a word with your girlfriend Harry I'm going to hide behind Remus"

"You can't hind behind your wolf forever woman" Ginny shouted after Tonks "I know where you live"

Ginny paused briefly, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before squaring her shoulder, preparing herself for the on sort of teasing she was going to get for this one, she really was going to kill that woman

"Alright" Ginny said calmly turning on Harry "How much of that did you hear"

"Not much" Harry smiled down at her "I heard something about your Dad's front teeth and then something Hermione said about me wearing a baggy jeans and a t-shirt. I missed whatever you said next though, Ron was too busy calling me a scrawny git. I court the last bit though, something about you lusting after me and me being gorgeous"

"Umm" Ginny huffed, taking the cup that Harry was holding out to her, she took a drink, looking around as her friends. Hermione had a silly little grin on her face and Ron looked like he was going to burst something if he didn't laugh soon and as for Harry. Well Harry was bloody beaming.

"Fine just laugh" Ginny huffed

"I'm not going to laugh" Harry smiled, genially moving to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"He is" She said childishly, jabbing her finger out in the direction of Ron, her gaze never moving from that of Harry

"Yeah well Ron's a git" Harry smiled, his forehead coming to rest on Ginny's, as his hand cradled the back of her head. One of her hands going to grip tightly at the back of his shirt, closing her eyes and she relaxed into his touch

"Come on Hermione I can tell when I'm not wanted" Ron smirked, taking his girlfriend and steering her away from the scene "I'll see you later mate"

"Later" Harry nodded, smiling when her eyes re-opened

"Are they gone" Ginny sighed

"Yeah" Harry smiled "You alright"

She nodded

"Embarrassed?" He asked

She nodded again

"Why" He smirked "I happen to think that your Gorgeous too" he smiled "And if you think that I could have done have the things we've done to each other if I didn't lust after you too then your mental"

"My brothers are going to be Gits about it" Ginny sighed

"No they won't not unless you tell them about it" Harry smiled "Ron's going to keep his mouth shut"

"Yeah right" she smirked "And why would he do that"

"Because I know the spell to reverse that nice piece of charm work that Hermione has done on his neck" Harry grinned "I never got around to breaking charms but I think I could give it a go. You think I can do it"

"You can do anything" Ginny smiled, feeling a million times better. Tonks was still dead though, she would see to that.

"Is that so" He smiled, kissing her on the tip of the nose before moving slightly back, his moving to hug her waist as he stood up straight

"yep" she smiled, moving to take a drink. Eyeing up the dark bottle that Harry was drinking from "What's that?" she asked

"Oh some Muggle stuff that Bill bought" Harry shrugged, he had never had muggle lager before (though it was clearly an American brand because it said beer on it) he had taken quite a liking to it " Apparently 'no self-respecting man can come to a party and drink Pumpkin juice'. It's too hot for fire whisky, so he thrust one of these at me. There not too bad actually"

"And you didn't bring me one why" Ginny teased

"Because and I quote 'don't be thinking you can liquor up my little sister Potter'" He smiled

"Oh so you can get all liquored up and I can't" Ginny tutted

"Looks that way" Harry shrugged "You will stop him taking terrible advantage of me won't you"

"of course" she smiled "But then who will stop me taking advantage of you"

"You baby" Harry said his voice turning smoky "are more than welcome to take advantage of me whenever you see fit" she loved it when he called her that

"Now" She smiled, moving in slowing to kissing him

"If you like" He smiled before capturing her mouth with his.

George Weasley stepped through the wards of The Burrow, a squirming 4 year old Honey in his arms. He had taken her from Katie before they had apprated knowing that it was a far walk from the edge of the Weasley property to where they party was being held in the back yard. The wards had been strengthen for the night, like they had for Bill and Fleur's wedding and though they had not told Harry that it was because of his presence, George got the impression that he would already know.

"I really need to start playing Quidditch again" Puffed Katie next to him, moving her long blonde hair away from her sweaty neck

"I told you that it was a bit of a walk" George smiled, watching her fan her slightly pink face.

"You didn't tell me how bloody big that hill was" She complained

"Kitty" Honey said firmly not impressed by her Aunts swearing.

"Oh don't you start" she smiled at her niece, taking her from George and setting her back on her feet and taking hold of her hand as they slipped through the gate, following the lanterns that lead them up the path to the party. The soft breeze that blew past them every now and again as they walked, helped cool down Katie. George smiled as Katie slipped her other hand into George, throwing him a smiled, before turning to talk down to Honey. He could only imagine the amount of piss Fred was going to take out of him for this, not to mention everyone else, Ginny for one could be a right evil cow when she wanted to be and his mother, well his mother's fussing didn't bare thinking about. She would be cooing and fussing over them all bloody night, before not so subtly hinting about how serious they were. To be honest he didn't even really know why he liked this girl so much, he barely knew her really, yes they had been in the some house not to mention the same Quidditch time for years. They had of course always gotten on, not to mention she was the best friend of his Twin's on again off again girlfriend since day one. Yet he still didn't know a great deal about her. She was beautiful, that much was true and sweet and he did have a good time with her, but that could be said about plenty of girls but there was something about her, about this girl and the way that she smiled at him, did strange things to his tummy, the same way that it always had. He remembered the first time that she had stepped out onto the Quidditch pitch in her uniform and the way that his stomach flipped, she had smiled at him and wished him good luck and he had been know there was something about her. But what it was then he didn't know and he still didn't.

"I like your house" Honey said sweetly, looking up at The Burrow, a look of awe on her face "I bet it's fun to live here"

"It's loud" George smirked

"I can imagine" Katie smiled "None of you have ever been very quite have you"

"I take offence to that" George said with fake outrage "I can be as quite as a mouse if I want to, I just don't want"

"Sure" Katie smirked

"Can I give Ginny the present Kitty, please" Honey said excitedly

"Yes" Katie laughed at her niece's excitement "But we have to find her first and I want you to believe yourself o.k. it was very nice of George to invite us and I don't want you running a muck"

"I'll be good Kitty, I promise" Honey smiled

"Stop giving the kid a hard time" George smirked "It's not like she's going to burn the house down or anything"

"And your only saying that because you've" Katie smiled, poking George in the chest "turned into her new best friend since you gave her that fluff little thing"

"Maybe" George smiled "She is rather cute"

"That's what she wants you to think" Katie smiled "She can be a right little devil when she wants to be"

"Am not" Honey pouted, clearly not impressed with her Aunt. The child's frown however soon turned into a beaming smile "Look there's Harry" she smiled. Katie looked up to where her niece was pointing, indeed there was Harry, wrapped rather tightly around Ginny Weasley

"I told you they were disgusting" George smirked

"Stop being mean" Katie smiled, slapping George playfully on the arm "I think it's sweet, I never really thought of Harry as a touchy feely type"

"That's what makes it worse" George sigh dramatically "He never used to be"

"Well I still say it's sweet" Katie smiled "They've barley seen each other all summer, they deserve some time together"

"You might want to stop her then" George smiled, watching as Honey ran across the lawn towards the embracing couple.

"Honey!" Katie called after her niece, although it was too late as she saw her collided with the with Harry's legs, throwing her arms around them in a hug.

Harry smiled, as he pulled Ginny closer, burying his nose into her neck, smelling the apple scent of her shampoo with her flowery perfume. He loved having her close to him, he loved the way she would wrap her arms around his neck or waist as she rested her head against his chest when they lied together. He loved that when he was sat out by the lake and she joined him, she would settle herself down between his bended knees, allowing him to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer. But most of all he loved moments like, holding her as she rambled on about nothing of importance, having the warm of her body against his, the smell of her hair and skin surrounding him. He would never quite understand why it felt so good to just hold her, especially when it was still so awkward when Mrs Weasley or Hermione hugged him. It felt so different with Ginny, like when he had her in his arms it was like he was where he was supposed to be. Life had never been like that for him, he had never really liked been touched, in fact he couldn't remember even being hugged up until he had gone to Hogwarts, he certainly hadn't received any from The Dursley's

"Are you listening to me" Ginny asked with a smirked

"Not entirely no" Harry smiled, moving his head from the side of her neck to look at her "I was just thinking"

"Brooding more like" Ginny said

"Not brooding. Thinking" Harry smiled, sliding one of his hands into her hair "I was just thinking about how much I like this"

"What you and me?" Ginny asked slightly confused

"Yeah" Harry shrugged "And that I'm allowed to hold you and touch you"

"Why wouldn't you be?" Ginny asked, moving her arms up from around his waist to drape around his neck. Harry just shrugged

"You're a weird one you know that" Ginny giggled

"I may have had it mentioned to me once or twice before" Harry smiled "But you still love me despite it right"

"No" Ginny smiled, leaning up to kiss him lightly on the lips "I love you because of it"

She remembered what Harry had been like when they had first gotten together, she had been shocked after the very public display affection, where he had kissed her in front of the whole Gryffindor house that he seemed so shy about touching her and letting her touch him. She had thought that it was because he hadn't had much experience with relationships, that he didn't know the rules and was worried about offending her. Over the few weeks that followed, she had managed to break him of the habit some what but sometimes even now he still seemed a little skittish when she touched him, especially if she snuck up on him. He was still a little standoffish when it came to contact with other people, he was perfectly happy to return the hugs of her mother and Hermione when he was feeling fine, when he was happy and content. Yet when he felt hurt, upset or angry he cut himself off, just let his arms dangle at his side as they embraced him. It was so strange seeing these different sides of him, no matter that he what had said about being less affectionate in front of her family, he didn't seem to want to let her go (not that she minded in the slightest) sometimes she felt that he clung to her to keep everything else away and she supposed that was true, they had never really talked about what he had to do. Yes they had mentioned it, they had talked about the fact that he would have to kill Voldemort, that the way he could do that was to get rid of the Horcruxes but it was never a major part of their relationship, possibly because that the a different part of Harry, it was sort of like a job, that when he came home to her he didn't have to think about it. She was happy that she was a comfort to him, but she was starting to worry too, she was starting to feel like he was pushing away what he had to do and although she wished that he didn't have to, she knew that if he didn't fight then Voldmorte would still come after him. She knew that everything had been made more complicated lately with the development of Harry's new powers but she had faith in him, she would help him whatever way she could and what he needed at the moment was to be with the people that he loved, relax and enjoy himself.

"Really" Harry smiled, as he continued to play with her hair, loving the way that the silky strands slide through his fingers.

"Yes" Ginny teased "I love you despite _all_ your _numerous_ faults"

"Me" He said with fake outrage "What about you?"

"Me?" Ginny smiled "I'm perfect in every way"

"Right" Harry chuckled "So the snoring and the bed hogging was someone else was it"

"I don't snore" Ginny argued

"Yeah you do" Harry said, giving her a squeeze "not too loudly but defiantly, lady like little snorts. And you _do _steal the bed"

"I never denied that" she smiled "I like to use up all the space, always have done"

"Your just greedy" He teased "And my poor ribs have to pay the price"

"I'm surprised that you even remember it's been a long time since we shared a bed" Ginny grinned

"We will be tonight through" Harry said with his cheeky grin "So try and be gentle with me please"

"Were you planning on sleeping" Ginny smiled "because I'm sorry but I really don't think that's going to work for me. I plan on keeping you very busy"

"How long until we can leave" Harry groaned, moving back down to nuzzle her neck, wanting to be alone with her, wanting to finish what they had started up in her room before they had to get ready for the party.

"I think that we at least have to wait until everyone is here" Ginny laughed, but tilted her neck so that Harry had better access "It would look at bit strange if the birthday girl isn't here, besides there's going to be presents" she added excitedly

"Bill's right" Harry laughed "You'll do anything for a present"

"Not everything" Ginny laughed "just most things"

"Like what" Harry flirted

"Like, wait and see" Ginny replied surly

"Witch" Harry complained

"Yes I am very good" Ginny laughed

"But you're my Witch" Harry smiled

"If you like" Ginny smiled softly "Although it makes you sound very possessive"

"I am" Harry said looking down at the with intense emerald eyes "I don't want anyone else to ever touch you again, not the way that I touch you. And if you can't live with that tough"

"No I can live with that. As long as the same goes for you" Ginny said swallowing thickly, not sure why his words suddenly made her want to cry (she never cried) perhaps it was because he was being selfish, Harry was never selfish, he was generous and contently giving. He was always putting everyone else safety and wellbeing before his own. But now he was being selfish because of her, for her. Because that was how much he loved her. She knew that sounded strange but it was true and have him show that he cared about her still seemed so unreal at times or possibly the reason that she felt the way she did about the things that Harry had just said was because she felt the same way about him. Harry continued to look down at her intently, something between lust and contentment shining in his eyes, before he lowered his head to her, capturing her lips in a kiss. The kiss was deep and needy, yet slow and gentle and Ginny didn't quite know what to make of it, she knew that Harry was trying to tell her what she meant to him in that kiss, something that Harry would have never been able to do without stumbling and rambling if he had tried to say it with words. Harry wasn't quite sure what had made him say all those things, they were true of course but he couldn't help but think that the reason that he had said it was because he was worried about Dean showing up. He had been fine about her being with Dean before him, well not all together fine, he had been worried that he wouldn't be as good as he was in both the relationship and the bedroom department but he had accepted it, knowing that there was nothing that he could do about it. But now, knowing that he was going have to see him, it just didn't settle right, maybe Ron had been right, maybe he was jealous of the fact that Ginny gave herself to him first, not that Ron was aware of that fact of course. Ginny's hand slide into his hair, a he tilted his head to angle the kiss, when he felt something solid collide with his legs nearly throwing him off of balance.

Harry pulled away from Ginny confused, ready to tell whatever or whoever had interrupted them to piss off so he could get back to what he enjoyed doing the most, snogging Ginny Weasley. Harry looked down and was surprised to see the smiling face of the little girl that he had met at the Ministry a few weeks ago.

"You again" Harry joked "Does your Dad know where you are this time"

"Uh-hu" Honey smiled up at Harry, her arms hugging his legs "I came with Kitty, George invited us" she smiled

"Really?" Harry smiled, picking the little girl, sharing an amused look with Ginny

"Yeah, Kitty's looking after me cause Daddy has to work and Mummy's visiting Nana" Katie rambled "I think George just wanted us to come so that he could kiss Kitty"

"You are probably right" Harry chuckled, not noticing that Ginny was watching him interact with the child, she had never really expect him to be good with children but he clearly was. She couldn't help but grin at the look of child like innocence on his face.

"I like George though" Honey said "I like his freckles"

"Well you've defiantly in the right place for freckles" Harry smirked, looking at Ginny

"Are you Ginny?" Honey asked timidly, her head rest on Harry's shoulder

"I am" Ginny smiled at the little girl

"This is Honey" Harry smiled "we met at the Ministry didn't we?" he said looking at Honey, who nodded enthusiastically "She's Katie's niece"

"Well it's nice to meet you Honey" Ginny smiled "And who's this little guy?" she asked, tickling the ball of fluff that Honey was holding tightly in her hand, behind the ear, causing the pigmy puff to make a squeaky like purr

"This is George, my new friend gave him to me" Honey smiled, stroking the small fluffy animal.

"He's sweet" Ginny smiled, trying not to laugh about the fact her brother had a Pygmy Puff named after him "I've got a friend he might like upstairs called Arnold, we can go and put him up there if you want so that they can play"

"O.k." Honey smiled "You are Pretty"

"Thank you" Ginny smiled, blushing slightly, throwing Harry a look when he smirked at her embracement

"I think so too" Harry smiled, giving Ginny a look

"Kitty said that you were pretty" Honey said as a matter of fact "And you have nice hair"

"I'm going to keep you around if you keep saying nice things about me" Ginny chuckled.

"Hey I say nice things too" Harry teased

"And that's why I keep you around" Ginny smiled, kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Hey Titch" George smiled, walking up to the couple and child, Katie at his side "Happy Birthday" he said kissing his sister on the cheek.

"Come on Devil" Katie spoke to Honey "I think that Harry and Ginny where busy" she said, sending the couple an apologetic look.

"I found her Kitty" Honey smiled excitedly "Can I give her the present now"

"You are not supposed to run of like that young lady and you know that" Katie said firmly "You could get lost or hurt. You know that you to stay with me when we're out"

"Sorry" Honey said looking shame faced "But you were taking too long, making googly eyes at George and I wanted to give Ginny her present"

"I don't care how long I'm taking" Katie said, fighting down her blush "Next time stay with me, o.k."

"Ok" Honey smiled, holding her hand out for the gift. Katie sighed before handing it over to her, knowing that Ginny would have something to say about her niece's comment later.

"Thanks you" Ginny smiled, taking the present from the little girl, who was still happy being cradled in Harry's arms. Ginny pulled the paper from the gift smiling at that she saw inside, another book on Healing and a Harpies t-shirt.

"There from me and Angie" Katie smiled "Sorry it's not much"

"No this is great" Ginny smiled, hugging Katie "Thank you." She knew neither of them had a great deal of money, although both of them where working, Katie was still training and the big money that came with Quidditch didn't happen until you made the first team. All their money went on paying rent and money for food.

"Angie wanted to give you a Cannon's banner but we thought it was best getting you something that Ron wouldn't steal" Katie smirked

"I'm surprised that Angelina let you buy it at all" Harry smiled

"She would have been on the Harpies herself if it wasn't for the fact she was adamant to prove that a girl can play just as well on a mainly male team" Katie smiled "She was offered a reserve position on the team"

"Seriously" Ginny asked amazed "I would kill for a chance like that"

"That's because you love the Harpies" Harry smiled "Besides girls can work just as well on mixed teams"

"Smart answer" Ginny smirked at Harry "I'm going to go and put these inside so they don't get lost. Do you mind if I take Honey with me" she asked Katie "Only I promised I would take George up to play with Arnold"

"What?" George asked, thoroughly confused why in god's name would he want to play with Ginny's pet.

"Not you silly" Honey smiled "This George" holding out her hand.

"You are looking awfully pink and fluffy these days George" Harry smirked, loving the look of embarrassment on George's face, it usually took a lot to embrace the twins yet this little girl had managed to do it by just being adorable.

"I think it's sweet" Ginny smiled mischievously "I can't wait see what Fred thinks about it"

"Don't you dare…" George started

"Oh I dare and after what you did this morning you want to be thankful that I can't use my wand" Ginny said firmly "Not that I'm going to let you get away with it that easily of course. Are you coming then Honey" Ginny turned to the little girl

"I'm going to go with Ginny now" Honey said kissing Harry on the cheek, moving to be put down

"O.k." Harry laughed, setting the girl on her feet on the grass

"I like your dress" Honey said to Ginny as she takes her hand

"Thank you" Ginny smiled "I like yours too, is it your party dress"

"Yeah" Honey said excitedly "Mummy bought it me"

"It very pretty" Ginny smiled, down at the child as they moved away from the others and towards the house.

"Thank you" Honey smiled, smoothing out the lines of her dress "Does Harry eat toads?" she asked

"What?" Ginny chuckled "Where did you hear that"

"My friend Joey say that he does" Honey said "That's why is eyes are so green cause he eats toads but I don't see why anyone would want to do that there just yucky"

"Well no he doesn't eat toads" Ginny smiled, wondering if George or Harry had mentioned the valentine she had wrote for Harry in her first year. "His eyes are Green because he's Mum's where, his as his Mum's eyes"

"Mummy says that I have my Daddy's eyes" Honey said excitedly

"I'm sure you do. I have my Mum's eyes and so does Charlie but the rest of my brothers have Dad's eyes" Ginny explained

"Do you have a lot of Brothers then" Honey asked

"Yeah. I have 6" Ginny smiled "Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George and Ron"

"Wow that's a lot" Honey said amazing "I want a brother or sister but Mummy and Daddy say that we'll see which means no" she pouted "I don't think they will let me have one though until the bad men go away"

"I'm sure they will" Ginny said with a sympathetic smile, not really sure what to say about that. She for one wouldn't want to bring a child to the middle of a war. She knew that Tonks and Lupin weren't exactly thrilled about the idea themselves but the baby had come as a bit of a surprise, she knew that they hadn't really planned on getting pregnant. Then again her mother and father than all of them during the build up and in the first war. She had only been a baby when it had come to an end. Those must have been terrifying times to live in without having to raise a family.

"But until they do you can share mine if you want. They can be a pain in the bum sometimes but that's because there boys" Ginny smiled. They bumped into Mrs Weasley in the kitchen as she was plating up yet more food and gathering drinks.

"Oh Ginny dear, there you are" she said rather flustered "is your father back yet"

"Not yet no" Ginny said, noticing that her mother was once again glancing at their old family clock, she must have looked at it a hundred times a day since Voldemort had come back "It says he's traveling Mum, he'll be fine, it's quite a walk from the village when you are on foot you know"

"I know love" Mrs Weasley said still not looking away from the clock "I could just do with a hand here that's all"

"I'm sure that Bill or Remus wouldn't mind helping" Ginny sighed knowing that her mother was still worried, she would be fidgeting and fussing until her Dad got back. This was the reason Ginny had said that she wouldn't mind not celebrating her birthday this year. She would have been happy to just have a quiet family meal but Mrs Weasley had insisted that a girls 16th was important. Her mother how ever had been a nervous wreck for weeks, with Bill and Fleur having their own place on the coast and Fred and George staying in the flat above the shop, not to mention that Charlie was back in Romania and Percy still refusing to have anything to do with the family she knew her mother was worried that something was going to happen to them. Ginny herself couldn't help but think that things had been too peaceful, things where too quiet and she knew that Tom was using the time to plan "Do you want me to get them?"

"No dear it's fine really" Mrs Weasley turned from the counter and the family clock to look at her daughter. A smile broke out on the tired face of Molly Weasley as she saw the blonde little girl hanging on the daughter's hand.

"Hello" Mrs Weasley smiled down at the child.

"Hello" Honey smiled, she like this lady she had nice face

"This is Honey" Ginny smiled, not wonder her parents had had so many children, her mothers face looked properly light for the first time since Percy had walked out. "She's Katie's niece they both came with George. I was just going to take her up to see Arnold"

"That a pretty name" Mrs Weasley smiled "Do you like pumpkin pasties" she asked, Honey nodded excitedly, smiling at the big tray of them on the table, ready to be taken out. Ginny reach out to the tray, taking one and handing into the child

"Are you Ginny's Mummy" Honey asked

"I am" Mrs Weasley smiled "And George's. I hear your friends with George"

"Yeah" Honey smiled "He gave me this" she said thrusting out her hand holding fluffy George

"Well that was nice of him" Mrs Weasley smiled, sharing a look with her daughter, her son was well on his way to being smitten.

"Ginny said he could play with Arnold" Honey said "I don't want him to get lonely"

"Arnold will look after him" Mrs Weasley smiled, before turning to her daughter "I'd let Hedwig out while you are there love, she's be getting testy" Ginny nodded agreeing with her mother

"What are you making it smells lovely?" Honey asked

"Lots of things" Ginny smiled "Mum makes lots of lovely things. Ron says that Mum is the best cook in the world, she can make anything taste good and he should know cause he's a right greedy gusts"

"Which ones Ron" Honey asked, eating her pasties with one hand, holding a now sleeping Fluffy George in the other hand. "Can I play with him, Harry said that I would like him"

"Well someone has to" Ginny teased.

"Ginny" Mrs Weasley scolded lightly "I'm sure Ron will play with you"

"What's that?" Honey asked pointing the treacle tart on that Mrs Weasley had just been working on

"That's Harry's treacle tart" Mrs Weasley said proudly, she was always more than happy to make the boys favorite desert

"He's a greed gusts too" Ginny smiled "No-ones going to get near that tonight"

"He'll feel sick if her eats all that" Honey said

"You would think that wouldn't you" Ginny laughed "Come on, lets go see Arnold" they two girls left, moving up the stairs, leaving Mrs Weasley to continued to dish up food and worry about her husband

"I like your Mummy" Honey smiled "She seems like she would be a good Mummy"

"She is" Ginny smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

Mrs Weasley needn't have worried because soon enough Mr Weasley was back, bringing Dean, Seamus, Neville and Luna with him. Ginny was slightly disappointed that Colin and Dezham couldn't making it but she knew that it was difficult for them to get there, especially considering that they were both underage and Colin being a muggle born. She had been a little nervous, about how Harry would react when Dean had kissed her on the cheek and wished her happy birthday and by the look of Dean's face he was too. She wasn't sure if she was relived or disappointed that he was acting so blasé about it. Truthfully, she had hoped that he might get a little jealous by it, for her own ego if nothing else. As it happens Harry was busy with Ron when they finally turned up and made no attempts to get up and greet them.

"How are you?" Dean said somewhat nervously

"Great thanks" Ginny smiled, turning to Dean, taking her eyes off of Harry who along with Ron was teaching Honey to play chess (well more like Harry and Ron where playing chess, while Honey was sat beside Harry trying to make a daisy chain) "and you?"

"I'm o.k." Dean smiled "Lucy's got herself a boyfriend"

"Really?" Ginny smiled, Lucy was Dean 8 year old half-sister (having different Fathers)

"Yeah" Dean smiled "Although I'm not sure I like him much. She says hello by the way"

"She's sweet" Ginny smiled, "Tell her I was asking about her won't you"

"I will" he agreed "so…" Dean said, clearing his throat "How's Harry"

"Oh he's fine" Ginny beamed "He's just over there if you'd like to see him"

"No…no that's fine" Dean stumbled across his words "Actually I was hoping to talk to you before Seamus gets back" who was gone to get them something to drink and Neville and Luna were gone to give the bowl of potato salad to Mrs Weasley that Neville's Gran had insisted to contribute. "I just wanted to apologies for what I said to you last year. You know after you and Harry…" Dean had said some less than nice things about her, he had called her a tart and a fan girl and said that she had more than less just used him for what she could get. Ginny had taken it all with a pinch of salt at the time, she had simple turned and walked away from him, before her temper had gotten the better of her and she had hexed him. She knew that she had hurt his pride and nothing else, she had never disillusioned herself into thinking that there was an epic love story. They were having a good time and nothing else.

"I was bang out of line Ginny. I shouldn't have said what I did and was just miffed and well the Slytherin where taking the piss" Dean shrugged

"Shocking" Ginny chuckled

"It was never meant to be anything serious was it" Dean said "And I did have a good time and I know that you weren't using me or anything it was just a bit of a blow to the ego I think. I'll be more than willing to apologies to Harry too if you would like"

"I really wouldn't" Ginny smiled "It will be the first that he heard of it"

"You didn't tell him." Dean said shocked

"He didn't need to know" Ginny shrugged "Besides we did kind of shoved your face in it didn't we"

"It was a bit of a shock yeah" Dean smirked

"We're o.k. Dean so stop worrying" Ginny smiled

"Alright" Dean smiled

"Just don't do it again or you will be in trouble got it" Ginny said fiercely

"Got it" Dean chuckled. Allowing Ginny to give him a hug

"She's hugging him again" Ron teased, looking at the sour look on his best friends face

"Your not helping" Harry spat, taking another drink of his Muggle lager. He really was quite enjoying the stuff and while he was drinking it, it was stopping him jumping up and tell Dean just who Ginny belonged to

'Not that she belongs to you' Harry cursed himself, taking another drink, he knew that Ginny was her own person and if she had so much of an inkling that he had referred to her as his own he was going to be in so much trouble. No he had purposely sat so that his back had been facing where Ginny was stood greeting her guests so that it looked like he didn't care and he certainly didn't want to see some other guy hugging her, especially an Ex-boyfriend. He knew that he was being completely paranoid and jealous but he really could stop feeling that way no matter how much he tried and Ron's smirking face was doing very little to help.

"Stop it Ron" Honey scolded "Your making him grumpy" Ron just rolled his eyes and smiled

"Another Bloody fan I see" Ron smirked at Harry "They're getting a bit young aren't they"

"Don't swear Ron" Hermione said from behind him, coming and sitting down next to Honey

"Bloody hell they are multiplying" Ron said, earning himself a sharp look from both Hermione and Honey

"Your not allowed to swear" Honey said firmly

"He always swears" Hermione sighed, exhaustedly. Hermione had been trying for years to get Ron to curb his langue with very little success "You really shouldn't worry Harry" Hermione said softly

"I'm not" Harry said firmly

"He's being grumpy" Honey stated. Harry just rolled his eyes and drained the contents of his bottle

"I'm going to get myself another Drink" Harry said pulling himself up to his feet.

"You should really thinking about slowing down a bit Harry" Hermione said in her motherly tone, noticing that he friends eyes were starting to glaze slightly

"Leave the bloke alone" Ron said, "That's only his second" he indicated to empty bottle that Harry was holding

"Well it's up to you" Hermione sighed, looking down and handing Honey another daisy "But I really would consider pacing yourself"

"I'll keep it in mind" Harry said with a weak smile before strolling off towards the drinks table.

"I hope that you've not been teasing him Ron" Hermione said firmly.

"He has" Honey sighed, tutting and shaking her head making her seem every much older than her years. "It's not very nice you know"

"No it's not" Hermione said firmly "You know Harry doesn't do well in relationships, he's insecure"

"He knows I'm joking 'Mione" Ron rolled his eyes, honestly he was just taking the Mickey. If he honestly thought that Dean was going to try something or Ginny was thinking about dumping his best mate they would have serious words. There was nothing wrong in teasing, bloody hell Harry had done it to him enough times.

"Still Ron" Hermione said firmly "It's clear his not completely comfortable with the situation"

"So what are we looking at" Fred said, rubbing his hands together and joining them, George, Bill and Fleur just behind him, making a circle around the board "What can we except from Mr Noble git. I punch up, as few subtle quips, a stabbing glare what"

"Your all cruel" Hermione said outraged "I can believe your all just going to sit around and see how he reacts to this"

"We just want to work out the entertainment levels for the evening" Bill smiled, his arms around Fleur as she leaned against her side. "It's all meant in good fun anyway"

"Harry would appreciate the funny side if it wasn't him" Ron agreed

"Alright then" Hermione said firmly "I'll invite Viktor to are next get together shall I even up the entertainment scale"

"Ooooo" Fred mocked. Ron narrowed his eyes at his brother, taking a drink from his bottle and half looking like he wanted to throw it at him

"I think thaz it iz sweet thaz 'e iz jealous" Fleur smiled "It showz thaz 'e really carez about er"

"Jealously can be the first indication of true feelings yes" Hermione smiled, moving to trail a finger down the side of Ron's leg, as a silent apologies for her comment about Viktor. She knew that they were just having a good laugh and Ron was probably right, Harry would have found the whole thing funny had the roles be reversed but she just didn't want anything to ruin this night for her friends. Harry and Ginny both deserved have a good time and she didn't want the boys to rile Harry up so much that he suckled or worse had an outburst, resulting in a huge row and a bad night for all. Ron, moved his hand over Hermione's, accepting her apologies and offering his own. Hermione grinned, turned her hand over and wrapping her fingers around his, holding his hand.

"Which one are you?" Honey asked, looking at Fred.

"If you're looking for George love, his over there" Fred smiled, jerking his thumb across the circle where George was sat at the other side of Bill and Fleur.

"Thank you" Honey smiled, getting up and moving to sit on George's lap. George threw is his twin a dirty look when he opened his mouth to comment but did not take into account that his other brother where more than happy to take up the slack

"Don't you look cozy" Bill joked, watching the little girl sat quite comfortably not his brothers knee. He was hoping to start his own family as soon as the war was over, although his mother was constantly fussing over him and asking when he and Fleur where going to make her a Grandmother (even though they had only been married a short while) he and Fleur had talked about it and felt that it would still be a year or two before they thought seriously about starting a family. But sat there watching the blond haired little girl sitting comfortable in George's lap, being fussed over by his brothers made Bill wonder what his own children would be like and the way that Fleur was curling into him told him that she was thinking the same thing. If it wasn't for the war they would try for a baby tonight.

"Can I move this here Ron" Honey asked, moving one of Harry's pieces across the board, trying to pick up the moves to play, although the pieces where a little unhappy about being manhandled.

"Yeah" Ron smiled, looking down at the board "But your meant to call the moves out and the pieces will move on their own. Like Knight to H5" Ron's knight moved to capture on of Harry abandoned pieces. Causing Honey to pout "Don't worry" Ron smiled at the little girl "Your doing better than Harry"

"Most people do better than Harry" George teased.

"I'm just happy he's better in the air than his is on the Chess board" Fred smirked "We're going to make a bucket"

"Can we please not start this again" Hermione sighed, she was sick of hearing about this bet, she wasn't even that big a fan of Quidditch and lately that was all that everyone talked about.

"We'll be willing to let you in on the bet Hermione" Fred smiled

"As long as it's the right side of course" George agreed

"Well of course Harry's going to win" Hermione said rolling her eyes, they should all know by now that Harry never gave up without a fight "That goes without saying, so lets not"

"It really iz getting boring boyz" Fleur sighed "Iz Angelina coming, Fred"

"Yeah" Fred nodded "If she ever gets done with practice"

"Oh are you Aunty Angie's then" Honey asked Fred "She talks about you"

"Really?" Fred grinned, "What does she say about me"

"I'm not sure that that is appreciate listening for a small child" Bill smirked

"Stuff" Honey shrugged, as she continued to look at the board "I don't really understand what she's talking about but Kitty laughs"

"I might have to have a word with Katie then" George smirked "See what's so funny"

"Does Katie talk about George?" Fred asked evilly, hoping to get a rile out of his twin brother

"Shut it you" Katie said behind Fred, nudging Fred in the back with her foot "Angie's just owled she'll be 20 minutes, so behave or I'll tell her"

"I'm not scared of 'Lina" Fred smirked

"I would be" Ron chuckled "Harry recons that she was worse than Wood when she got going"

"Wood's not that hard to handle" Fred smirked "and neither Angelina if

you know how to handle her right"

"I think that we've gathered that" Katie smirked, moving around to sit next to George "What are you doing there Munchkin" she asked her niece.

"Playing" Honey smiled "Ron's teaching me to play Chess"

"That's nice" Katie smiled "I hope your not bothering him"

"Na" Ron smiled "She's actually giving me a good game"

"Ginny said I could share them" Honey smiled, The Weasley's looking a little confused about this but smiled never the less "Look what I've made Harry to cheer him up" she said holding up the daisy chain.

"That's pretty" Katie smiled "What's up with Harry that he needs cheering up"

"He's Grumpy" Honey frown

"Jealous more like" George smirked

"Jealous?" Katie said with a raised eyebrow "of Dean you mean" Katie did know that Ginny had been with someone other than Harry, these where the type of questions that she had had to ask her before prescribing her the contraceptive potion. Ginny had said that she was sexually active and that she had had two partners meaning that Harry wasn't her first. This hadn't really shocked Katie, not that she felt that Ginny was some kind of scarlet woman, but really some of the things that she heard from her other patients could make your hair cruel. It made sense really that Dean had been Ginny's first and as such Harry was being less inclined to be overly friendly to the bloke and she got the feeling that the boys weren't helping matters.

"I don't know what Harry's worried about" Katie shrugged "I mean he's way fitter than Dean is"

"Since when has Harry been fit" George said feeling slightly jealous himself now.

"Girls have always dithered over him" Ron shrugged, his arm sliding around Hermione shoulder. It was true, girls did tend to flock around Harry, weather he liked it or not. He had always been a little jealous of it in the past, though it had never really been Harry's fault, more the fault of that famous scar on his head and the money that he's parents left him. He had be unfair to Harry on several occasions because of his jealousy and insecurity but that didn't matter now because he was lucky. The girl he loved happened to be one of the few girls at Hogwarts (besides most, though not all of the Slytherin girls) that had never been like that. He had never been Harry's sidekick with Hermione and though that might have been because of the fact that she was thought somewhat of a sidekick herself, Ron felt it was because she had always wanted him over Harry.

"They've clearly never seen him mid sulk" Hermione countered, in a sisterly tone, like a big sister talking about a bratty younger brother.

"I always found him rather fetching when he was brooding" Katie smiled, aware of the jealous looks that George was throwing her way and not the less bit pretending to herself that she didn't find it thrilling "He always used to look like a little lost boy, made you want to hug him"

"That's what he wants you to think" George demanded, knowing that Fred was going to take even more piss out of him for his reaction to this "He does it to Mum all the time"

"Your Mum hugs everyone" Katie said rolling her eyes but smiling. She didn't really feel all those things for Harry, of course the boy was bloody hansom but he was Harry for God's sake. The scrawny little Gryffindor Seeker and that was what he always would be to her but she could hardly date one of the Weasley Twin's while her best friend went out with the other without picking up on there wicked sense of humor "I had to practically drag her off of Honey earlier"

"That's because she's not used to have little girls around the place" Bill smiled "Ginny didn't turn out nearly girly enough"

"Your lucky she did out as good as she did with you lot" Katie smirked

"I'm offended by that" Fred said with mock outrage "We have been nothing but loving to that girl"

"Oh yes I can believe that" Hermione said skeptically, taking a drink of red wine from her glass "So there was no hair pulling or dolly breaking"

"That was all for her own good" George argued

"Yeah that was an important lesson on the real world. Sometimes people we love get hurt" Fred dramatically but lacking sincerity, making Hermione sigh and roll her eyes.

"Besides what about all the stuff Ginny's done to us" Fred insisted "she's a right little blackmailer, evil she is and Charlie he's got some answering to do teaching her to hit like that" he said rubbing his arm, where he had obviously been hit on more than one occasion by his baby sister.

"And him" George jerked his head in Bill's direction, his hands still busy keeping Honey from falling of his lap. "helping her with that bloody hex. I bet your were regretting that this morning"

"It is slightly less funny when the bats are coming out of your own nose yes" Bill grimaced

"It waz impressive" Fleur smiled "especially considering thaz she waz using 'Arry'z wand"

"Says a woman that's never had it used on her" Ron mumbled, remembering the few occasions that his sister had used in on him in the past and he must certainly didn't go out of his way to have it done to him again

"I've never seen her perform it myself" Katie spoke up with a smile "I've seen the effects though. Not sure Michael Corners nose has ever looked the same since"

"Git" Ron mumbled again, he had never liked Michael Corner.

"Ron" Honey scowled

"How come he's allowed to swear but I can't" Ron pointed at George childishly

"Because I'm her favorite" George said rather smugly

"Kitty can I go and take this to Harry" Honey asked, practically begging. Racing off when her Aunt agreed

"Think again mate" Ron smirked, moving to clear the board.

Remus Lupin smiled and shook his head as he watched Harry eyeing up Ginny out of the corner of his eye, as he busied himself by getting a drink. He was being in no means subtle but he was still being less obvious than James had even been, he could remember the looks that James would throw at anyone that thought was hoping to get in the affections of Lily Evan, including him for a time. Lily was of course a beautiful woman and he missed her dearly every day but he had never felt that way about her, they had always been close, they had liked may of the same things, poems and literature, philosophy and differential theories but the fact remained that he had always thought of her as a friend, she was James' after all, though it had taken her a great while to realize this too. Lily had always been outraged whenever she had court James, glaring at whatever boy she had been talking to, stating that she was perfectly free to talk to whomever she wanted. She had secretly told him, shortly before she and James had gotten together, when James was showing less interest in her and had branched out into a dates with a few other girls that she had missed that protectiveness over her, though Remus was sure that she had never admitted that to him. Now he was stood watching James and Lily's son doing the exact same thing that he father had done so many years ago, it was still strange to see Lily's eyes glaring out of James face.

So many things that Harry did reminds him of the long gone best friend, the way he ruffles his hair when he is nervous or stress (though James also did that when he was trying to impress Lily too). He doodles on the inner pages of books or tables when he's bored unless he has a spear piece of parchment with in reach. He also had his Father's temper, though many that didn't know James would have thought that he had gotten it from his Mother. Lily had a hot temper, something that James had a knack of getting on the wrong side of, even after they were married, it was quick and explosive. Where as James' or The Potter temper as he and Sirius had affection ally named it was more slow building, it had a fixed pattern, quietness, moving to sulkiness, then brooding, to quip bitterness and finally a full out rage. It was a known fact that once he got the brooding stage, you left the poor bugger alone or got your head bitten off. Sirius had always joked that it had come from the years of breeding with fiery red-heads, The Potter men where known for their love of red-heads.

There was other things however, that Harry did that were all Lily, he was more serious than James was ever acted at his age, quieter too both things that he had gotten from Lily, who had always had the mellower personality of the couple. He found it completely impossible to stay still, even while studying, he was trapping his feet or ramping his finger or doing anything that kept him from sitting still for too long. He had seen Lily do this so many times while study in the library she moved from one subject to the other, always setting on new club and groups so that she was always busy, it was a known fact that if Lily Evan's ever sat down was because she had some work to do. Even when she didn't she was always wriggling in her seat. James had often joked that the only time she stayed still was when she was asleep; it was known that Harry would be exactly the same when he wouldn't stop shifting in the womb. Lily had never really liked Peter and neither had Harry as a baby, he used to scream bloody murder whenever Peter got anywhere near him, it should have been a clue really. However, the most obvious thing that Harry had inherited from his Mother was her eyes, big, Beautiful, Emerald eyes, that had the ability to pull you even if you didn't want to be. Up until the day that he died James still insisted that it was those eyes that he had first fallen in love with. There was so much of his parents in him, not only in looked, but in personality and though it was sometimes hard not to think of him as his father Remus did try to push that away.

Harry was his own person and though he was sure that Harry enjoyed being told that he was like them, it had to add extra pressure on him, extra expectations. Sirius had always found it difficult to separate Harry from James, he always wanted to re-live the youth that he had lost in Azkaban and although Remus could not blame him for that, he had had more than enough arguments about with Sirius it. What Harry needed and wanted from Sirius was a father figure, not a friend, although Harry did get on very well with Sirius and had a good time with him. There was a part of Harry that also wanted looking after, he wanted rules and curfews anything that would make him feel like a normal teenager and it was a tragedy that neither of them managed to grow to the roles of guardian and charge. That Harry felt that Sirius would always prefer that he had been James.

"Which one are we looking out for then?" Tonks asked, as she tucked into Molly Weasley food. Watching Ginny talk to Dean and Seamus, who had re-joined them

"Sorry" Remus said, pulling himself away from his thoughts.

"Which one's Dean" Tonks smirked "I know it's one of them cause Harry looks like he's trying to set them on fire"

"Oh" Remus chuckled "He's the black one. He's nice enough, not a bad student"

"Do you miss teaching?" Tonks said sympathetically

"Sometimes" Remus said wistfully, he did truly miss teaching, he was thoroughly enjoying helping with Harry's training, who was so willing to learn but at the same time he couldn't help but missing working at Hogwarts, working with a class, getting to meet new character and see how they took to his lessons. He enjoyed helping people, molding and educating young minds. Sirius had always said that teaching would be the perfect job for him.

"Maybe once everything's settled you could go back to it" Tonks smiled, full of optimism. This was one of the things he loved about her, she was always looking on the bright side, she was just so full of life, so innocent and at the same time she was fiery and determined that no matter how many times he had told her that they shouldn't be together she wouldn't take no for an answer. To some people it was hard to believe that this small, bubbly woman with bright pink was a talented Aurror but not him, he had seen her fight and argue and he loved both sides of her equally.

"Yes, maybe" Remus smiled

"So who's your number one then?" Tonks asked cheekily.

"Excuse me?" Remus said with a smile

"Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm asking you" Tonks said flirty

"Oh I know what you're asking me" Remus smiled "I'm just not sure why you are asking"

"I was just wondering" Tonks shrugged "wanted to know about all those years as a lady kill"

"That was more Sirius area of expertise love" Remus teased, allowing Tonks to walk into his arms

"It wasn't Lily was it" Tonks smirked

"No it wasn't Lily" Remus smiled "for one she was just a friend and for two James would have killed me"

"No-one comes between a Potter and their woman then" Tonks said

"With James" Remus smiled "Defiantly not. I think Harry is at least trying not to act jealous"

"He's not doing a very good job of it then is he" Tonks smiled, looking over her shoulder at Harry who was now engaged in conversation with Luna and Neville (she had met them at the Department of Mystery's) Honey was once again at he side.

"No he's not" Remus chuckled

"Have you seen how sweet he's being with Honey" Tonks cooed, "He's going to be a brilliant Godfather"

"He is" Remus beamed

"Have you asked him yet" Tonks asked

"Not yet" he shock his head "I though I would wait until he came back to the house. I think he would apprate it if I did asking him in front of everyone"

"I guess your right" Tonks shrugged "just don't forget will you"

"You're remaining me." Remus smirked "You're the most forgetful, clumsy person I know"

"Hey I've not tripped up really half as much since you knocked me up" Tonks protested "besides I thought you love my clumsiness, you never seemed to mind when I used to tumble into your bed"

"That I'll never mind love" Remus smiled, looking a lot like the younger man that she had seen in photographs "But I am glad that you are about to stay on your feet more, I would hate for you to hurt yourself"

"It's not me I'm worried about" Tonks said seriously, rubbing her small bump "Nothings going to happen Remus is it? Where going to be o.k." showing him on of her rare moments of fear. She was a pregnant Aurror and member of The Order of the Phinoex in the middle of a war, planning to marry a Werewolf, she had every right to be scared

"We're going to be fine" Remus said firmly "Whatever happens you and this baby are going to be fine. I promise you that"

"I'm being silly" Tonks said blinking rapidly to rid herself of tear "It's just the hormones…I've turned into a right batty old cow"

"Never old love" Remus smiled "Isn't that what you always tell me"

"You're not very good a cheering people up are you" Tonks said with a watery smile "I'd stick to the books if I was you"

"Well I suppose one of us has to be able to read" Remus smiled

"We'll be fine" Tonks smiled, sliding her hand to her tummy again "You on the other hand will be sleeping in the settee if you don't start being nice"

"How's you heartburn then" Remus smiled, being the friendly, charming, placid man that always mislead people into thinking that he could never be a Maunder.

"Better" Tonks smiled "Now I've starving though, do you reckon that I could nick some of Harry treacle without him noticing"

"No" Remus smirked "But if you're going to do it, tonight would be the best time"

"Because he's too busy throwing eye dagger to care" Tonks smirked

"No" Remus laughed "Because Potter's are notorious lightweights, he'll be too drunk to care"

"Seriously" Tonks chuckled

"Oh yes" Remus said "Lily could drink James under the table, something that Sirius and I never let him forget and Harry most certainly has James' genes"

"This should be fun then" Tonks smirked, watching Harry closely.

"Hello Harry" said the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood. She had Ginny had become rather close since the incident at the Ministry of magic back in Harry's fifth year at school and though many still thought of her as some what of an oddity, Harry had to admit he had always rather liked her, she had in interesting view on things if nothing else. She had always been her own person and Harry had always admired that in her.

"Hi Luna" Harry smiled, his hand tightly wrapped around the small hand of Honey, the daisy chain that she had made him wrapper securely around his wrist. The little girl had become somewhat of shadow to him, he enjoyed talking to her, it helped to remind him what not everything in the world was dark. There was still innocence in the world and that needed protecting "How's it going Nev" Harry smiled, noticing Neville Longbottom with the ecstatic young woman.

"Not too bad Harry" Neville smiled "How about you"

"Can't complain" Harry smiled, feeling content, not mention starting to feel slightly buzzed.

"This place defiantly has Ron written all over it" Neville smiled, admiring The Burrow.

"I think more Fred and George" Harry joked, with a shrug "But I get what you mean" sharing a knowing smile with Neville, they were alike in so many ways, they had both grown up without there parents, where Harry's where died, Neville's lived in the closed ward at St. Mungo's having been tortured into insanity with the Cruciatus curse. It was hard to believe had it not been for one small decision made by Voldmorte all those years ago, Neville would be the one in his shoes now. Harry was more than a little ashamed to admit that he had felt some resentment towards the boy that shared his dorm. He had lied awake at night thinking about what his life would have been like had Voldemort called at the Longbottoms that night instead. Would his parents have lived? Would they have been hurt as bad as Neville parents had been? Even if they had have been, he would have been happy living with Sirius, he knew that he would have. It had taken him many a sulking moment to realize that wishing didn't change anything, nothing could bring his parents back, nothing could change the past and no matter how much he wanted to hate Neville for not being the one that had been chosen he couldn't because if nothing else Neville was a good, decent bloke and he wouldn't put what he had to do on his worse enemy. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Neville hadn't had it easy either, yes had had been raised by his Grandmother, where he had been bought up (if you could even use that term) by the Dursley's but Harry had to admit he felt sometimes that Neville had gotten the raw end of the deal as far as he parents where concerned. Harry missed his parents dearly and though he craved everyday to see them in the flesh, he couldn't bare the thought of having done so and them not recognized him and from what he had heard about his Mum and Dad, Harry felt that they much rather be dead that putting there son through that.

"So how was Iceland Harry" Luna asked

"Iceland?" Harry asked utterly confused, looking at Neville for clarification of what she was talking about, but Neville only blushed, shuffling his feet. Despite the strangeness of the question Harry couldn't help but grin, Neville clearly had a crush on their unique friend.

"Yes where you were searching for Wruckswing" Luna said "Fascinating creatures aren't they"

"I'm sure they are Luna" Harry smiled 'If I knew what they were' he added to himself "But I wasn't in Iceland"

"Oh were you looking for one in England then" Luna spoke up "It's not really their natural habituate but I'm sure that it can get cold enough for them up north. Though the time of the year is a little off, winter would probably be the best to search. But your right Harry of course, if we don't investigate them at all times of the year how are we supposed to find out everything about them"

"Err….right" Harry said with an unease smile, not sure exactly what to say, not wanting to be rude and tell Luna that he really didn't have a clue what she was talking about, even though he really didn't understand half of the things that came out of Luna's mouth.

"The Prophet wrote a piece on your visit to the Ministry" Neville said sympathetically "They made it sound like you were hiding out somewhere…you know until war was over"

"I see" Harry said stiffly, taking a long drink from his bottle.

Why was he even surprised, the prophet had been printing lies about him for years. Fudge had used the paper to spread rumors and lies about him to turn the public against him, he must had been stupid to think that they wouldn't carry on after he had been replaced. For all he knew Scrimgeour might have ordered them to do the same thing, he had refused to work with him, so perhaps the Minster had felt that it was best to try to turn the public against him again. Harry had to admit that he hadn't really done anything to dismiss the rumors, he hadn't been seen out in public since the Ministry. He had spent the summer either hide away at The Burrow or Grimmauld Place. But Harry also knew that that wasn't likely to change any time soon, he would he returning to school soon and although that would help show everyone that he wasn't hiding away it wasn't like he could hold a press conference and tell them what he had been doing with his time. Even if he could he really didn't feel like explaining himself. He had made a promise with himself not to dwell too much on things that he couldn't fix. Honey wrapped her arms around Harry's legs tightly, so suddenly and so tightly that it pulled him away from all his morbid and bitter thoughts

"Hey what's wrong?" Harry asked softly, laying his hand on top of the little girl's blonde head, trying to sooth.

"You are sad" Honey said timidly, holding on tighter to Harry, sounding remarkably like she was going to cry.

"Come here" Harry sighed scoping Honey up in his arms, he wasn't quite sure what he had done to make the little girl think that, it had of course been a little annoyed but nothing that should effect the child. He brief wondered if she shared her Aunts gift of reading peoples emotions, but whether she did or did not it didn't stop him from being touched that the little girl had wanted to comfort him. For some unknown reason Honey had taken a shine to him and as such he felt a responsibility to look after her "I'm not sad really" Harry smiled, in what he hoped was a reassuring manner "I just get grumpy sometime is all"

"My Daddy gets grumpy too sometimes" Honey sniffled.

"Well then" Harry smiled

"I don't want you to be sad" Honey said

"I'm not sweetheart I promise" Harry said softly, wondering if Katie had seen what was going on with her niece, hoping for some kind of rescue because he really didn't have a clue about kids "Does it make you sad when other people is sad? Is that it?" Honey nodded, firmly and Harry knew straight away that Honey had intermitted more than her hair colour from her Aunt. "Why don't you rest your head on my shoulder here until you feel less sad yeah" Honey lied her head on Harry's shoulder, her eyes starting to droop.

"She is rather adorable Harry" Luna spoke up, reminding Harry that there was in fact other people there

"Yeah she is I guess" Harry blushed, feeling a little embarrassed "She's Katie's niece"

"Oh yes Honey" Luna nodded "Katie has mentioned her before"

"She's the little girl from the paper" Neville pointed out, quite unnecessarily

"Er…yeah" Harry said, not quite sure that to say. He wasn't sure weather or not he wanted to know what the Prophet had been saying about him. He had long since stopped reading the paper. Although Hermione had insisted that it was best to know the enemy and had continued to get the paper and read it on Harry's behave. He wasn't sure how the Weasley felt about the paper, though he knew if they still got the paper and there was anything to do with him in it Mr Weasley would have gone to great lengths to keep it away from both Mrs Weasley and Ginny.

"What did you end up getting Ginny then Harry?" Luna asked, surprisingly changing the subject, you could usually count of Luna to make the situation even more awkward that it already was

"Umm…charm bracelets" Harry mumbled

"Well that sounds quite lovely" Luna smiled, a dreamy smile "She was rather eager to see what you had gotten her…I think I'll going to go and give her my gift now" she said, just walking off.

"Yeah alright Lu…I'll see you later" Harry smirked, shaking his head at the retreating back of Luna Lovegood, who seemed to be walking in the opposite of direction to where Ginny was stood.

"So you and Luna Hu" Harry smiled at the blushing Neville.

"We didn't you know come together…well we did but with Seamus and Dean…we all walked up together you see and…" Neville rambled

"Calm down mate" Harry chuckled "I was joking. Besides I think Luna's pretty cool and most defiantly a one off"

"That's what I like about her" Neville mumbled flushing the brightest yet "So you and Ginny got back together then?" he asked

"Yeah" Harry smiled "I was a being a Prat"

"Well she always said that you were a bit of one" Neville smiled

"I'm not surprised" Harry shrugged "she's always been more than willing to put me in my place. When did she tell you that we had broken up in the first place?"

"I…me and Luna found her crying in a compartment on train, on the way home last year" Neville said

"Oh" Harry said a little shocked, he knew that she hadn't wanted to sit with them (him, Hermione and Ron) on the way home but his heart ached a little to know that she had wanted to be alone to cry because of something he had done. He had known that they wouldn't have been able to share a compartment with each other without it making it worse for them, but she had taken everything so calmly that he cursed himself for not knowing just how much he had hurt her.

"I'm glad your back together though" Neville said.

"Cheers mate" Harry smiled, pushing away that guilty and filing it under 'stuff to talk to Ginny about later' which was rapidly becoming a filing cabinet. Neville suddenly became very quiet, shuffling his feet against the ground.

"You alright Nev" Harry asked

"I want to ask you something Harry" Neville said firmly, something quite different from the mild mannered Neville Longbottom.

"Alright" Harry frown, wondering where this was going.

"I want to ask you about the Order of the Phoenix" Neville said bravely.

"What about it" Harry asked seriously, knowing that that had always been rumors about weather or not this group actually existed. He was sure anyone in the right mind could work out that it did. Plus Neville had been with him at the Ministry the night that they had lost Sirius, surely he had worked out (though he didn't know what he had been told) that something had been going on

"I want to join" Neville said forcefully

"Nev…" Harry started

"No I want to fight" Neville insisted, "My Mum and Dad fought and so am I"

"What makes you think that I can help you with this" Harry said firmly, he understood what Neville was feeling. It was the same emotion that drove him to do a lot of things, the feeling of wanting to make his parents proud.

"You are Harry Potter" Neville said somewhat startled at the question, clearly Harry should have already known the answer "Everyone knows that you were going to leave your Aunt and Uncle's as soon as you became of age and I know from what Luna has said that you haven't been staying here all summer. It makes sense that you would be with them"

"I see you've been doing your research" Harry smirked, feeling a more than a little put out. It would seem that he couldn't leave the war behind, not even for a few hours. He sympathized with Neville, he really did but he wasn't sure that he could help him. After all there wasn't a great deal he knew about the group himself, yes he knew where the headquarters where but that wouldn't help Neville anyway since he wasn't secrete keeper but other than that Harry couldn't tell him much simple because he didn't know. He wasn't a member and to be truthfully he wasn't planning on becoming one, he had his own part to play in the war. He had never done especially well with people keeping tabs on him and it would seem that Neville had been planning on quizzing him tonight for some time.

"Look Harry I didn't mean…" Neville started

"Wait here" Harry said firmly "I'll be back"

"Harry…" Neville tried again

"Not here o.k." Harry snapped before giving an exhausted sigh. Neville was looking at him with a determined look and Honey was now, after a short tired spell, looking at them with heightened interest "Give me 5 minutes alright and I'll tell you want I can o.k. but not here" Neville beamed briefly in thanks before becoming serious again

"Then where" He asked

"We'll find somewhere" Harry said "just wait for me alright"

"Alright" Neville nodded "And thanks Harry"

"I'll be back o.k." Harry promised before walking of in the direction of Ginny and his friends.

Ginny smiled as she felt Harry approach her side, she was busy watching Dean and Seamus mercilessly tease Ron about his budding relationship with Hermione, clearly it had been obvious to everyone but Hermione that Ron had feelings for her.

"You o.k.?" Ginny smiled as Harry slipped his arm around her waist. Harry leaned into kiss her cheek before moving to whisper in her ear

"Nev needs to talk to me" Harry said softly

"About what?" Ginny asked "Is everything o.k.?"

"He wants to talk to me about where I've been staying this summer" Harry said, hoping that she would understand what he was trying to say

"What are you going to tell him?" She said with a sympathetic smile

"I'm not sure yet" Harry shrugged "but I've got to say something haven't I, I'm a bit worried that he's going to end up doing something stupid. He's determined to fight"

"Sounds familiar" Ginny said with a listless smile "Go talk to him yeah, see if you can talk him out of whatever he's thinking about, because you and I both know that they we never let him join"

"I know" Harry smiled "I can figure something's out on my own you know"

"I know" Ginny smiled "your just usually slow on the up take is all"

"I'm going to get you back for that later Weasley" Harry bent down to kiss her before passing over Honey "Make sure she gets back to the right place for me will you"

"Yes sir" Ginny smirked "come on find me yeah"

"I will" Harry agreed, cupping her face with his now free hands, pulling her in for a kiss "You look good holding her"

"Don't get any ideas Potter" Ginny smirked

"Defiantly not getting any ideas" Harry smiled "Just stating a fact"

"Do what you have to do Sweetheart and then get back here so I get you back for that little comment" Ginny scolded

"Can't wait" Harry said saucily, throwing her a cheeky grin before turning and heading back towards Neville who was waiting or him.

"Boys are strange" Honey said groggily having missed her nap that afternoon

"Yes they are" Ginny sighed watching Harry and Neville move towards the house together. She did feel for Neville, she truly did. He had had a tough life and although he had been raised by his grandmother, she had learnt from Harry that there was no replacing parents. She just hoped that Harry could talk some sense into him, she could only imagine what trouble he could get himself into otherwise, what if he tried to go after Lestrange on his own. No she had faith that Harry could talk him out of it, they understood each other, they had a lot in common. "Come on lets go see what George is up to"

"Do you want a drink or something?" Harry asked nervously, as he and Neville stepped into the Weasley kitchen, not knowing what he was going to say. He really wasn't sure that he was going to be able to stop Neville from searching out the Order if he wanted to, he just knew that they weren't likely to let him join. It wasn't that they thought that Neville was useless, they just refused to let those still at school to become members. Mrs Weasley had already subtly hinted to Harry that just because he was 17 didn't mean that was automatically a member. Harry just knew what it was like to want to fight and people tell you that you were too young, it just made him all the more determined to do it. He knew that Neville was determined that Lestrange was re-captured and made to pay for what she had done to his Parents, as they should, but Harry also knew that if Neville was to go after her and the other death eaters on his own, then he was going to end up hurt or worse, dead.

"I can put the kettle on if you want or I think that Mr Weasley's probably got something stronger in the fridge somewhere" Harry inquired

"Something stronger would be good" Neville smiled nervously, making Harry feel a little better. Neville had always been a good friend to him and though they had never been particularly close, Harry had always known that he could depend on him. Harry moved to the fridge, opening the door he saw two bottle of the Muggle lager that he had been drinking outside. Bill had obviously stashed them in there for Mr Weasley to try (his fascination with Muggle's legendary) Harry pulled the bottles from the fridge, making a mention note to slip two of the bottles from outside into the shed later, away from Mrs Weasley's prying eye.

"Thanks" Neville smiled as Harry placed the open bottle in front of him "I really apprate you doing this Harry. I know it's not exactly the best time or place"

"It's fine" Harry shrugged "Although you should know, if you put me in a bad mood then Ginny's likely to hex you"

"You didn't seen like you were in a very good mood to start off with" Neville inquired

"It's just…Dean's here" Harry shrugged again, draining some of the contents of the bottle "But that's not the reason we're here it is" he said looking straight into Neville's eye "Look Nev before I start I want you to promise me that whatever happens. Whatever I tell you, you won't go off Lestrange on your own"

"Harry…" Neville tried to protest

"No, I know what this is about o.k." Harry said firmly "You want her to pay for what she did, I understand that. I get it o.k. I've lost people because of her too, but getting yourself killed in the process in not an opinion o.k. I know you want to fight Nev and I'm sure when the time comes you will. But you have to promise me this first o.k. because if someone else gets hurt because of me or something I said…"

"I promise alright" Neville said sincerely "And your right I do want her to pay but must of all I want to fight, make things right with the world again, make my parents proud"

"I'm not sure what I can tell you to be honest" Harry sighed "Not because I don't want to mate. It's just I don't know a lot"

"I understand" Neville nodded

"Well you were right about where I've been this summer" Harry said, playing the with label on the bottle "I've been staying with the order…well more I've been staying at the Orders headquarters. It's my Godfathers…my house" Harry corrected himself "He left it to me"

"Sirius Black?" Neville said softly

"Yeah" Harry coughed shuffling in his seat "He left it to me when he died and I let Dumbledore and the Order carry on using it. It's not one of my favorite places to stay in the world"

"Then why stay there?" Neville asked, curious

"Because it's safer for everyone else" Harry said firmly "Death Eater are still out there no matter how quiet they've been lately and this would be the first place they looked. Then are other reasons too, I just can't tell you"

"Where's the headquarters?" Neville nodded, perfectly content that Harry had things that he couldn't tell him.

"I don't think me telling you where it was would help you" Harry said "I'm not even sure that I would be able to" he wondered "Have you hear of the Fidelius charm"

"The protection charm?" Neville said

"Yeah it keeps a place hidden to everyone but the people that have been told about the location by the secrete keeper. I'm not the secrete keeper Nev and I'm not going to tell you who is, but I'm sure that you can probably guess" Harry smirked

"Then I'm ask her" Neville said determinedly "I'll talk to McGonagall, tell her I want to join"

"It's not going to make a difference what you say mate" Harry sighed, "She won't let you join"

"I know I'm not as experienced as you" Neville said firmly, clearly having taken some sort of offence at Harry's words "But I'm not completely stupid you know. I can hold my own in a battle. You can tell her, you can tell her how I helped at the Ministry. Just because I haven't fought You-Know-Who as much as you, Hermione and Ron doesn't mean that I shouldn't be allowed to fight. I'm of age and I want to fight"

"Are you finished or do you want me to wait" Harry said coolly, slightly unnerving Neville. When the other boy didn't say anything Harry continued "It has nothing to with experience or ability o.k. I wasn't allowed to join and either where Hermione and Ron they don't want kids fighting this war" Harry smirked, the kids had been fighting this war from the begin and the grown-ups didn't have a clue.

"But that's not fair…we're over age and…" Neville said defeated

"Course it's not fair" Harry said confidently "But if you think about it what help would we be anyway, it's not like we would be able to help them with steak outs. We are stuck in school for another year and after that god knows what will happen"

"But you of all people. I would have thought that you would want to fight more than anyone" Neville said

"And who says I'm not" Harry smirked "They might be right about one thing Nev, we are kids. But what they don't get it that kids have been fighting in this war from the beginning. My parents died at 20 and your Mum and Dad couldn't have been much older when they were hurt" Neville nodded his head in agreement "I started fighting Voldmort the night I got this bloody scar and yeah I got 10 years break in-between battles but I'm not going to stop fighting until one or the other of us is gone. We've all got are own roles to play in this war Nev and mine is not with the order and I don't think yours is either"

"So then what, we continue with School and you set back up the DA" Neville asked, with interest

"Maybe" Harry shrugged "I have thought about it yet, all I know is that Voldmort underestimated us before, he'll do it again. Dumbledore left me something to do Neville. Something important that I can't tell you about but I can do with all the help I can get"

"Then I'll help" Neville said firmly, his voice steady and determined "Your right Harry, we each have our roles and I think mine is to help you whatever way I can"

"And you don't mind that I can't tell you wants going on. That I might ask you to do something for me and not tell you why" Harry said

"To be honest I've never understood half the things that you do anyway" Neville joked

"Thanks mate" Harry smirked

"I trust you Harry" Neville said "I always sort of thought that when it came to the end you'd be there" he shrugged "I want to help you and I bet a lot of others would too, Dumbledore trusted you with this why shouldn't I"

"I promise you Nev" Harry said, touched by Neville's word and his confidence in his ability and leadership "When the time comes to fight you'll be there. Lestrange will pay for what she has done to everyone not just you and me. They all will"

"Thank you" Neville nodded, looking down at the table. Tears burning the back of his eyes.

"You boys alright in here" Mrs Weasley said from the kitchen doorway "Was there something that you were wanting" she asked always the perfect hostess

"No everything's fine Mrs Weasley" Harry smiled "I was just catching up with Neville"

"How's your Grandmother Neville" Mrs Weasley asked, moving to retrieve more plates from the top cupboard, Harry getting up from the table to get them for her "Tell her I'll try and pop up and see her once I get this lot back off to school"

"She's very well thanks Mrs Weasley" Neville smiled "I think that she would like a visit"

"I'm sure she gets very lonely when you're away at school" Mrs Weasley said, smiling as Harry passed her the plates "I could do with the company myself. I'm not used to the house being quiet"

"It must be quiet without Fred and George" Neville said "The shop is doing really well though I've heard"

"Oh yes there doing very well for themselves" Mrs Weasley beamed "Should have expected something like that for them really" she shock her head "Though I still have to feed them on a daily basis"

"That's because you've spoiled them" Harry teased "You should taste Mrs Weasley cooking, Ron's not exaggerating you knew, it's brilliant"

"I hardly think so Harry love" Mrs Weasley smiled, blushing slightly "But it is very sweet of you to say"

"Course it is" Harry smiled "In fact just to prove it I might even let Nev have some of my treacle tart"

"Don't go too far Harry" Neville smiled "I still remember the look you threw Ron that time when he eat the last of it at dinner"

"That's because Ron eats everything" Harry argued as Mrs Weasley chuckled "The bloke could eat Hogwarts out of food"

"He's a growing boy" Mrs Weasley smiled "Now get out of here, go and enjoy yourself and see if you can't get the boys to stop teasing Ginny before we have another situation like we did this morning"

Harry smiled, taking the plates from Mrs Weasley, before leaning over to press a kiss to her right cheek, shocking her.

"I'll try my best" he smiled before leaving the kitchen with Neville.

Harry grinned as he stepped out on the Weasley's back door and out in to the yard. Ginny was stood a little way off talking to Katie (Honey now stood at the Aunts side.) Ginny was talking to her animatedly, while showing on the new charm bracelet on her wrist. Neville followed Harry's eye line, coming to rest on Ginny Weasley, he smirked at the silly expression that came across Harry's face. He had to admit that although he had a great deal of respect for Harry he had not been lying when he had said that he never really understood a lot of this things that Harry did. To many people (including himself for the most part) Harry Potter was a closed book. It was clear really why he was, after all everyone was desperate to know everything about him and most things he knew could pretty much get you killed. But it was clear just by looking at his face what his feelings where for Ginny, the way he beamed looking at her, the way he talked about her, the lightness his is voice and the smiled that light up his whole face when ever someone simply mentioned her name in passing. Neville thought a great deal about Ginny, they had become friends after what had happened at the Ministry (not that they hadn't been before) they both also spent more time together and with Luna, they had helped each other try to understand what had happened. Things had been a little confusing and Neville had seen a majority of the fighting that had taken place having been with Harry at the time. Ginny and Luna had been away from it all injured. He remembered having to practically hold Ginny back from going after Harry as he had chased after Lestrange, broken ankle and all. Fighting even more to get to him as Professor Lupin came to get them, telling them all in a hollow voice that Sirius Black was dead, knowing that Harry would be likely doing something that could be rendered stupid. They had bonded together, Ginny, Luna and Himself. Wanting to help but not being allowed in. The Trio where just that a Trio. It wasn't that they were cold and deliberately tried to keep everyone else in the dark in was just that the where solid together a hard barrier to break and neither Hermione or Ron had ever been willing to break Harry's trust. Hermione did try to explain something's to them about what had happened after Harry had run out and why they had been there in the first place, why the trap had been set to get Harry there but hadn't been able to say too much. Ginny seemed to have a good understanding of what she had been talking about and Luna didn't seem to really care why they had been there she was just happy that she had been able to help her new friends. Neville had felt very much the same way.

"Maybe you should go over and tell her that you're back" Neville smiled, watching Harry drool over Ginny

"Yeah maybe" Harry smiled, he had every attention of going over to her, she looked bloody gorgeous, the way that he hair fanned against her neck made it look good enough to eat and as Harry took another drink from him bottle he decided he really couldn't live without having a taste "You coming?" he asked Neville already moving towards her. Neville rolled his eyes before following him.

Ginny squealed as Harry wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her tight against him.

"You scared the shit out of me" Ginny scolded slapping his hand

"Mmm sorry Baby" Harry said huskily, nuzzling his nose in to her neck.

"No your not" Ginny sighed as pressed his lips to her skin.

"No I'm not" Harry agreed, continuing what he was doing.

"Hi Ginny" Neville smiled "Happy Birthday"

"Thanks Nev" Ginny smiled "How are you?" she said giving him a hard look telling him that if he even thought about doing anything stupid then he would have to answer to.

"I'm good" Neville smiled "Thanks for letting me borrow your boyfriend"

"Well since you brought him back in a surprisingly good mood, I'll forgive you, Just don't do it again" Ginny smiled at him, before looking over her shoulder at Harry. He had a big beaming grin on his face, his normally pale cheeks looked a little rosy and his emerald eyes looked brighter and more glazed than usual.

"Are you drunk?" Ginny chuckled, taking in her disheveled boyfriend, she didn't know what she was asking really, it was obvious that he was. although she had no experience seeing this partial man drunk she had seen enough other people intoxicated to know the signs. Harry just shrugged noncommittally, throwing Ginny a cheeky smiled that told her, he had something much more intimate than a nice chat with friends in mind.

"Merlin help us" Ginny said with a mock sigh, her heart jumping in her chest at the way that Harry was looking at her, those eyes of his should really come with a health warning.

"You told me to have fun" Harry said smoothly, his voice deep and gravely, moving his head back down her neck "You know what would be fun?"

"No" Ginny said, fighting not to moan and close her eyes. She tried to focus on the fact that they were not alone and act normal, instead of letting herself fall into the sensation of Harry's lip and tongue on her skin "But I get the feeling that your going to tell me anyway"

"Getting out of here" Harry said, pulling her closer so that his pelvic pressed into her bottom, making his clear just how he was feeling and exactly what he wanted to do alone together. Ginny once again had to bite back a moaned, as she squeezed Harry's hands tightly, allowing her eyes to slide shut momentarily. Katie Bell cleared her throat loudly, clearly seeing that whatever Harry was whispering and doing to Ginny was not something that that her 4 year old niece should be seeing, not that she felt herself and Neville wanted to either.

"Ginny was just showing me the gift you got her Harry" Katie said "I have to say I'm impressed" she smiled

"What did he get to Ginny?" Neville asked, clearly more comfortable now that he didn't feel like he was interrupting a coupley moment. Ginny smiled and tried to move forward out of Harry's arms to show Neville the piece of jewelry on her wrist. The result however was that Harry, refused to let her go and simply moved forward with her, causing Katie to laugh.

"It really nice Ginny" Neville smiled, trying not to laugh at Harry's new clingy attitude "What do all the Charms stand for?"

"I'm not sure to be honest" Ginny said truthfully "Haven't asked" she looked over her shoulder at Harry.

"Can't remember" Harry shrugged, he was sure that somewhere in that fog of a brain of his he knew but to be honest he didn't really understand why they were wasting there time talking. When they could be doing far more fun actives all on there own.

"You alright Harry mate?" Seamus smiled, as he came over to join them, Dean right behind him "I wondered when you were going to show you're ugly mug. What you been up to"

"Not much" Harry shrugged, kissing Ginny on the cheek

"Hi Harry" Dean said somewhat timidly

"Dean" Harry nodded in greeting, meanwhile pulling Ginny closer to him

"You're going to cut of circulation" Ginny said, rubbing her hand up and down his arm all the time as a smoothing jester, the tension in Harry was clearly showing now that Dean was there. Harry loosened his grip slightly but continued to keep a close eye on Dean's actions

"So…" Dean cleared his throat thoughtfully, those bloody eyes of his where unnerving "Have you had a good summer so far"

"It's been alright" Harry mumbled, looking around for something else to drink, something else to do but stare Dean down, since chances where looking slimmer and slimmer that he was going to get Ginny on her own.

"And how are you Miss Bell" Seamus said with his Irish lit, flirting with Katie

"Not interested Finnegan" Katie said lightheartedly "Like normal" she smiled

"She came with George" Ron said appearing at the side of Katie "Here Mate" he said passing a drink over to Harry, who smiled taking it. Harry finally unwrapped his arms from around Ginny's waste, sliding one back over her shoulder and across her chest as she lent back into him.

"So you and George?" Seamus smiled, though he did look a little worried, he had never wanted to be on the wrong side of Fred or George Weasley "I had better watch myself then"

"You could just stop flirting with everything with a pulse" Ginny teased, her hands holding Harry's arm.

"He might as well stop breathing" Katie joked.

"What's this pick on Seamus day or something" Seamus huffed

"Well it is Ginny's birthday" Katie smiled "We really should do something that she wants to do"

"It's only fair" Hermione smiled as she came up to join them, sliding her hand into Ron's

"So your all ganging up on me" Seamus signed

"It's nice to have a brake from it" Ron smiled

"We don't pick on you Ronnie" Ginny said in a sugary sweet voice, pinching Ron's cheek

"I hate you" Ron mumbled, rubbing her cheek as Ginny let go and everyone laughed. Hermione smiled and kissed his other cheek.

"Are you two going to stop arguing now that you're together then" Dean asked with a smile

"No" Harry smirked, receive a glare from Hermione for the comment "What? You has an argument this morning"

"We did not argue" Hermione stated "We just had a slight difference in opinion"

"Right" Harry said, sharing a smirk with Ron "You two are never going to stop arguing. Ron likes the way you look when you pissed off too much"

"Harry!" Hermione said appalled, he cheeks flushing as there was a collective smirk around the group.

"What it's true" Harry chuckled, moving behind Ginny more, as she giggled "Ron told me so himself, makes you look 'Right Sexy' apparently" causing Hermione to flush even bright and Ron to give him a strange look

"Harry, love" Ginny laughed "Quit while you've still got all your limbs"

"Are you drunk?" Ron asked, he had only seen his friend like this on a few occasions and although funny that his friends usual steal trap mouth had a way of spilling out vast amounts of information that no-one seemed to think he knew, it was less funny when the stuff he was spilling out was about you. The truth was Harry knew a great deal of things about him, he was is best friend after all, the problem was if Harry blabbed about it would not only it give his brothers (and I very devious little sister) enough ammo to keep them going for a life time, but also enough to piss of an already some what temperamental Hermione. No matter how sexy she did look when angry, he also knew that there was lines that he just shouldn't cross, he hadn't forgotten about the bloody birds. Harry just shrugged again, smiling widely and taking a final drink from the bottle, draining it.

"Bloody brilliant" Ron sighed, knowing that might that yes he was well on his way to being pissed

"Harry" Hermione scolded, she had told him to take it easy

"I am of age you know" Harry rolled his eyes "I can have a drink"

"Yes well" Hermione said clearly put out, wondering what in Merlin's name Ron had told him, because it was more than likely the entire party was going to hear about it tonight. He had only started drinking in the first place because Dean was there

"Come on Hermione" Seamus smiled "The blokes just trying to have a bit of fun"

"Plus your wondering what he's going to tell us about Ron this time" Neville smiled.

"What's this I hear about our Ronnie" Fred popped up out of nowhere

"Nothing" Ron said through gritted teeth, Harry Potter was dead

"No. no, I defiantly heard something" George said backing up his twin.

"Harry's a little drunk" Katie smiled, running her hand over her niece hair as she stood leaning against her thigh, obviously tired.

"Excellent" The Twin's chimed together smiling identical wicked smiled

"Well come on Harry old bean" Fred smiled excitedly "Spill the beans"

"Yeah how bad are we talking?" George asked "Something mild like knowing where he keeps his playwizards…"

"Or something more Kinky" Fred picked up "Like he's suddenly developed a liking for girls underwear"

"Shut it you Gits" Ron said through gritted teeth, his face bright red.

"Come on Potter out with it" Fred smiled, completely ignoring Ron's discomfort

"Don't you have other people to torment" Hermione said firmly, sticking up for Ron "I'm sure Tonks isn't busy maybe you can go and trip her up, really finish your training as a world class git"

"Oooo" Fred and George smirked "Clearly we've hit a nerve Feorge" George smiled

"You are really being an Arse" Katie spoke up, she really did like George, he could be sweet and funny but sometimes, time like these to be exact he was just an idiot

"We're only having a laugh" George frowned.

"Then why is no-one laughing" Katie said "Come on Honey let's go and wait for Aunty Angie with Tonks and Remus" she took her niece hand and lead her away.

"Great" George complained.

"Well you brought in on yourself" Ginny said firmly "And if you even think about trying to get him to do anything stupid" she said motioning her head over to Harry who was still stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her "Then your going to have me to answer to, got it" she glared, before turning around and pulling Harry away from the group before he said something else he wasn't meant to.

A/N LIKE I SAID I'M SORRY TO KEEP EVERYONE WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER, I'M NOT SURE IF IT'S MY BEST WORK. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N Hi everyone I would just like to say sorry for keep you all waiting so long. I've just been dragged under by a tone of work at uni and have neglected Harry and Ginny some what. I would like to dedicate this Chapter to Koby and Allyson, some friends of mine from the US who have recently got married. I wish them love and happiness xoxo  
_

"Aunty Angie" Honey beamed as her Aunt's best friend made her way up the garden path.

"What are you doing here" Angelina smiled, picking up the little girl for a hug, she was tired and sore from training for hours on end and was still not getting anywhere, but she couldn't help but grin at the child's enthusiasm

"George invited me and Kitty" Honey smiled

"Did he?" Angelina smirked, raising an amused eyebrow.

"Don't you start" Katie sighed

"What's up" Angelina said concerned for her friend, putting Honey down and moving to sit next to her friend on the picnic table.

"You know what Alicia used to say about the two of them" Katie sighed

"Yeah" Angelina smiled weakly "Something about them being immature and taking things to far and I would be better of staying away from them." Angelina had been glad that she hadn't listen to her and gone out with Fred, yes it was true that the Twin's weren't exactly known for there tact or there understanding and Fred more than anyone had the ability to be a complete jerk at times. But he could be really sweet and protective too, she knew that he loved to give Ron a hard time but if anyone else was to do so then they would have him to deal with. He made her feel special and safe, two things that she would never admit to needing to feel. Plus he made her laugh, she loved him and although sometimes when he was acting like an idiot she couldn't place why she did, she just did. Angelina knew that Katie really did like George, she had always had a bit of a soft spot for him, but she never let herself get too serious with anyone.

"I'm starting to think that she was right" Katie sighed

"Have you talked to him about this" Angelina asked "Told him that he's being a prat, he might listen"

"Does Fred ever listen to you, when you tell him, he's being a Prat" Katie smirked

"You know there this crazy rumour going around that twin's are in fact two different people" Angelina said sarcastically

"Funny" Katie smirked

"This can't be what's really bothering you" Angelina stated "We've hung about with Fred and George long enough to know what they are like by now"

"Last week" Katie sighed "When we went out, We ended up back at his place and we nearly ended up…you know"

"Shagging?" Angelina said

"Yeah" Katie sighed "I kind of just made up an excuse and bolted and today I told him I wasn't ready"

"So what's the problem" Angelina pressed "is he not willing to wait or something. He's not pushing you is he?"

"No" Katie said firmly "Nothing like that, it's just I'm not sure that I am, willing to wait that it, my body seems to be telling me just to get on with it. But my head is screaming at me to stop"

"You need to talk to him about this Katie" Angelina said softly "He'll understand"

"How will he" Katie said firmly "I don't understand it myself. Besides it's only meant to be causal"

"That doesn't mean it has to stay that way" Angelina smiled "besides that bloke crazy about you, always did fancy the arse off of you and if he doesn't understand what you are going through then that's he's problem"

"This is pretty weird though isn't it" Katie smiled "It's not just like I'm not ready. It's like terrified of what I might feel"

"George is pretty weird bloke himself" Angelina smiled "And he didn't have a problem with it before and if he has a problem with it now, I'll just stop having sex with Fred until he comes around"

"And how exactly will that help me" Katie laughed

"Have you even seen how grumpy Fred is when he's not getting any" Angelina smirked "He'll make George's life a living nightmare"

"Thanks Ang" Katie smiled

"No problem Kate" Angelina smiled back "Come on I need to find Ginny, so I can use her room to get changed" she raised from the table

"She stormed off somewhere with Harry" Katie smirked

"Lovers tiff" Angelina smirked

"I doubt they'll spending their time arguing if that's what you mean" Katie chuckled.

Katie had been right, the last thing on Harry's mind was arguing, although Ginny screaming was still very much allowed. He smiled as Ginny back him up against a tree

"Ron's going to kill you, you know that" Ginny said, trying to look serious but couldn't help but smile at Harry's wide grin

"I could have said something worse" Harry smiled, wrapping his arms back around Ginny and pulling her close, burying his face in Ginny's neck again.

"I don't doubt that" Ginny sighed, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck moving her head to allow better him better access, finally allowing herself to sink into his touch "Not to mention what my other Brother's would have likely done to you had you carried on the way that you were. Honestly Harry was exactly possessed you to think feeling me up in front of my friends and Family was a good idea?"

"You weren't complaining" Harry mumbled again the skin as he nipped at her collarbone

"Well no" Ginny moaned, tilting her head back as he pepper kisses up her wind pipe "but still try to behave better next time, before they try to rip you arms off and hit you around the head with the wet end"

"You'll protect me" Harry said huskily, running his thumb over the wet patch on Ginny's skin where the begin of a love bite was starting to show. Harry smiled smugly to himself, caressing the red mark, knowing that tomorrow in would be a fully-fledged purple bruise. Proud at himself for marking her as his own, that would show Dean Bloody Thomas

"Against my brother's maybe" Ginny teased "Against Hermione? You're on your own Potter"

"You talk too much" Harry complained

"You know what Harry Potter you're very mean drunk" Ginny joked "It would serve you right if I just...hmfp" she was cut of my Harry's mouth coming down on hers. Harry turned her pressing her against the tree, trapping her between himself and the trunk as he kiss her hard. Ginny moaned in his mouth, as her hand's clawed at his back, grabbing hands full of his dress shirt, trying to pull him as tightly to her as possible. She happened to love this new side of Harry, she just found something incredibly sexy about this boldness of his, coupled with the fact that they were very nearly dry humping not 10 feet away from half of her family and a dozen friends. Harry shifted, sliding his leg forward, between Ginny's legs, bracing it against the tree. He slide his hands down her body, until her was gripping her hips, he pulled them more towards him, tilting them forward so that her core rubbed against the rough fabric of his jeans. Pulling away from the kiss in order to watch the pleasure take over her face

"Harry" Ginny gasped "We…can't" she panted

"I'm not doing anything" Harry smirked, his eyes full of mischief. He slide his hands back over her torso, moving to stroke his thumbs on the understand of her breasts through the fabric of her dress.

"Yeah you ar…are" Ginny groaned, as moved his leg against her. Her hands gripping his shoulders like a vice as she tried to hold herself up, her legs shook and she breath was short and all she wanted to do was grind herself to completion against him, but the part of her that loved his reckless side, knew that this was just too reckless. She knew that he would never be acting this way if he wasn't more than a little tipsy and would be completely mortified by his actions. Plus if she agreed to that it would mean that he had the upper hand something that she was not willing to give up without a fight.

"I'm serious Harry we have to st…oh Merlin" Ginny purred, as Harry rocked against her, once again bending to kiss her neck "Do you have your cloak?" she begged, maybe if they were just really quiet then no-one would know any different. Harry shook his head, as he moved his kisses over her chest, fingering the cork necklace that Luna had given her as a gift

"Ok then we really need to stop" Ginny said firmly, forcing her eyes open.

"Why?" Harry groaned, sliding his hand down the top of Ginny's dress, moaning into her skin as he found her bare breast under the fabric.

"For all the reason's I've already said" Ginny groaned, her eyes snapping shut again, she really wasn't putting up much of a fight

"About your Brothers and your Parents. And the fact that our friends are so close by?" Harry said against her mouth as he moved up to kiss her

"Yes" Ginny said in a breathy tone

"O.k. then" Harry said, pulling away. Shifting his leg back down and stepping away. Ginny stumbled slightly at Harry sudden shift, having to grab hold of his shoulders again to steady herself.

"What did you stop for?" Ginny gasped, her eyes wide and her skin flushed.

"You told me to" Harry said with a cheeky grin, a smile she could quite happy wipe off of his face right about now.

"I've been telling you that from the beginning" Ginny huffed, crossing her arms over her throbbing chest "Why stop now?"

"No means no Ginny" Harry teased

"You're such an Arse" Ginny huffed "And a complete tease by the way"

"Coming from you" Harry smirked, sliding his hands on to her hips

"I don't tease" Ginny insisted, although if she was truthfully with herself she would have to admit she could be a tease when she wanted to be "Who keeps start something up and then putting a stop to it"

"And who keeps saying things to try and get me all hot and bothered" Harry smirked, leaning down to peck her on the lips, before sliding to his knees in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she looked down at him, she really wouldn't put anything past him tonight.

"Proving my point" Harry said smugly, fingering the hem of Ginny dress, lifting the skirt up slightly "If I remember correctly, you made a little comment about not wearing any knickers earlier" Harry said, sliding his hand up the smoothness of her leg.

"Actually I said that they were ridiculously small" Ginny argued breathlessly, as Harry moved her dress up higher

"Exactly" He smiled, moving to kiss her leg mid thigh "You keep changing your story, which makes me think that you're lying."

"And if I am" Ginny challenged, acting much braver that she felt

"Either way works for me" Harry smirked, grinning up at her before diving under the fabric of her dress.

Ginny wasn't sure whether or not to laugh or moaned as Harry ran his calloused fingers over the smooth skin of her legs, his hair tickling her thighs. The whole situation was rather ridiculous if she thought about it, I mean her she was stood at her own birthday party, her friends and family only calling distance away, with her boyfriends head up her dress investigating what type of knickers she was wearing. It was more than a little embarrassing to say the least and where it not for the fact that his hands felt so good on her skin then she would be scolding him to get out of there, not to mention bat boggies would be flying around his head. Ginny made had made a discovery that night, a drunken Harry though hilariously funny and incredibly sexy was not the best person to be around when surround by her family. In fact if she could ever get him out of there, she was going to have to stay well away from him for the rest of the night or at least until she was sure her parents and brothers where tucked up safely in bed, because another thing she had discovered, Harry Potter had way too much control over her desires for her liking.

"Ummm" Harry said with great interest, his hands slimming up to her hips below all the cloth. Ginny could only imagine how stupid this would look if someone happened to come around the corner now or how bad it would look if that someone happened to be one of her brothers or worse her Mum or Dad. "There does seem to be something there"

"You're a prat Harry Potter" Ginny smirked

"What have I told you about talking Weasley?" Harry said popping his head from out under her dress, only to disappear under it a second later.

"Do you have any idea how stupid we look right now?" Ginny chuckled, resting her hand on top of his head through the fabric of her dress "I mean you've got your head up my dress you crying out loud"

"I could do it the way that your Brother's do and pull it over your head if you like?" Harry teased

"Or" Ginny smirked "You could just trust what I'm saying and get you head from out of there"

"I have trust issues" Harry smiled, sliding his thumbs under the waistband of her underpants, at the hip, sliding them down slightly

"Well you've going to have life issues if any of my family catches you under there, cause you'll be dead and just what do you think that you're doing" Ginny scolded.

"I can't see them properly for all I know they might be huge granny pants in which case we have more problems than we thought" Harry said, in all seriousness.

"I am not letting you take off my knickers Potter" Ginny hissed, pulling the skirt of the dress from over his head. Harry looked up at her, from his position on the ground stunned, his hair even more messy than usual. "I'll give them right back" Harry said give her his lost puppy look, how she hated that look, it made in completely impossible for her to say no to him, especially when he looked adorably ruffled like he did right now. She cursed Lily Potter (and not for the first time) for giving her son those bloody eyes.

"You know you were the one, that this afternoon was trying to convince me to cool it in front of my family" Ginny said firmly, although she knew it was pointless, she knew that she was going to cave. Bloody hell Harry knew that she was going to cave.

"But your parents aren't here" Harry said with sexy smile, sliding a finger up and down her bare leg "You're just so bloody sexy and you small amazing and you taste even better" he said, watching his finger moved across her skin.

"You know you wouldn't be acting this mental if you hadn't been drinking" Ginny said, sliding her fingers into his hair.

"Probably not" Harry shrugged, pulling her close to him, so that his face rested in her tummy. Nuzzling his face into the flesh.

"If I let you do this, though god knows why you want to or why I would let you. Then you have to behave for the rest of the night o.k." Ginny said firmly "No pulling behind trees and snogging me senseless. No groping me in front of my family, you have to be the gentleman that the rest of the world thinks you are o.k. You can ravish me when I know we're not going to get caught and you won't get beaten to a pulp"

"But I will get to ravish you later" Harry grinned

"Yes" Ginny chuckled "because as much as a weird little idiot you're being at the minute, you're a very sexy one. In a few hours Sweetheart it'll just be you and me and we can do what we want but until then you had better stay away from me and try not to let my brother's get you any drunker"

"I can do that" Harry said confidently "So can I get those Knickers now"

"Fine" Ginny sighed, half lifting the hem of her dress so that Harry could slide his hands under. "I hope this isn't some weird fetish that you've got that I'm just finding out about. Because I've got to tell you it's weird and slightly pervy" Harry slide the small piece of fabric down Ginny's legs, looking up into her face all the time, heat rising his in eyes as they darkened, turning a smoky green they always did when he was feeling aroused. Ginny swallowed thickly, trying to get rid of the sudden dryness in her throat. This clearly wasn't the smartest idea in the world and by the way that he was looking at her, made her almost certain that once her knickers where off she would be pulling his off too. It was scary just how quickly a look or a touch from this boy/man could course her to burn. The lace of the material scraped her legs softly, as Harry moved them slowly down her legs inch by inch. When the knickers finally reach her ankles, Ginny stepped out of them, using Harry's shoulder for support.

"Lace" Harry said huskily. Indeed they were lace, white lace, French cut knickers to be exact. They weren't overly sexy in a conventional way, they were simple and not slutty in the slightest yet they had been wore with the understanding that at some point they were going to be seen. This point alone made the blood in Harry's vains surge south or perhaps it was simple the idea that he was holding Ginny Weasley's knickers in his hand and she was now completely bare under that dress.

"Nice to know you've learn your textures" Ginny huffed, a blush flushing in her cheeks. She felt embarrassed and vulnerable, not to mention she was now even more cautious about being caught.

"They're nice" Harry teased "Though I think I still prefer the bunnies"

"I don't know which one of us is more crazy" Ginny said crossing her arms "Me for actually letting you do this or you for knowing that I own knickers with bunnies on them"

"I saw them" Harry said, finally standing up, the underwear still in his hand "When you were tickling me at Grimmauld place, I liked them. I like these more"

"Well I suppose I did wear them for you anyway" Ginny said with a slight smile "Although I would like them back now"

"In a minute" Harry said bending down, his face was only millimeters from her own.

"Harry…" Ginny whispered warningly, knowing that if he started something now there was no way they would stop. He didn't seem to have any will power tonight and hers was now at braking point.

"I love you" He said, looking deep into her eyes "I don't know why I had to…" he said holding the underwear up

"Because you could" Ginny smiled "Dean's here and you're feeling…" she was cut of by him kissing her slowly. He pulled away blinking wonderingly

"I am so drunk" He said with a smile, some of the fog clearing a little so that he was actually able to grasp that maybe he was a little on the tipsy side

"Yeah you are" Ginny laughed, wrapping her arms around him "And a complete light weight from what I've heard"

"Says who, You?" Harry smirked "You're not exactly known for being able to handle for drink either missy"

"Lets not start this again" Ginny rolled her eyes "this is how you ended up in this situation in the first place"

"You know" Harry said in a low, deep voice "I think I might hold on to these" he smiled wickedly, fingering the lacey material "I quite like the idea of you being ready for me whenever I want"

"Oh I don't think so Potter" Ginny said firmly "the deal was you give them back when you were done. I am not walking around for the rest of the night with no underpants on. What if one of my brother lifts my dress up, I'm going end up flashing the entire party"

"You'll just have to make sure they don't then" Harry grinned, slipping the knickers into the front pocket of his jeans "If you want them back you'll have to do something to convince me"

"Harry James Potter I'll…" Harry once again made a dive for her mouth effectively shutting her up.

"Stop doing that" Ginny groaned against Harry's mouth "I'm trying to yell at you"

"Umm o.k." Harry said sarcastically "I'll get right on that" Ginny's hands slimmed there way down from Harry waist, fumbling trying to get her underwear from out of the pocket

"Nope" Harry chuckled, pulling her hands away and trapping them again the tree behind her, holding her wrists tightly "You've got to do better than that"

"Mmmm" Ginny moaned, tilting her head to kiss him more deeply. Arching her chest out so that it pressed against his "I hate you"

Harry chuckled slightly against her "Love you" he smiled

"Love you too" Ginny said back softly, sliding her hands in to his hair as he loosened his grip on her hands, complete forgetting about the fact that she was trying to get what belonged to her back

"You" Harry mumbled "Only you"

She would have asked him what he had meant, she would have continued to snog him senseless because really there was no better snogging partner than Harry but there were interrupted by a cough. The couple pulled apart to see the smirking faces of Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell.

"Yep defiantly not arguing" Angelina smiled

Ginny blushed furiously, while Angelina and Katie looked on, both with wide grins on they're faces

"Hi Angelina" Ginny fidgets, re-adjusting the hem of her dress self-consciously. When Harry was sober she was going to have serious words with him "I didn't realize that you had arrive"

"Clearly" Angelina smirked "You alright Harry" Angelina smile, fully expecting Harry to be hugely embarrassed, seeing his cheeky grin and glazed eyes, she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright Angelina" Harry smiled "You seen Fred, he's been waiting for you?"

"I'm make him my next stop" Angelina smirked, giving Ginny a look. Ginny rolled her eyes, yes she knew her boyfriend was acting like an idiot. A devious idiot who just so happened to have her underpants in his jeans pocket as they spoke. "I was just wondering if I could borrow your room to get changed" she asked

"err…yeah sure" Ginny said uncomfortably "why don't you just use the twin room?"

"Because Fred will use that as an excess to be in the room with her while she is getting naked" Katie smirked rolling her eyes "And believe me we won't see them for dust"

"Not an all together bad thing then" Harry teased, pulling Ginny close to him, again, kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh that's nice" Angelina laughed "relax Lover Boy you can have her back a soon as I'm changed"

"Oh no, I'm being a good boy tonight aren't I Gin" Harry said with a sexy smile

"You couldn't be a good boy if you tried" Ginny sighed, looking up into the grinning face of her boyfriend, he really was hansom and the way that he was looking at her, god help her.

"Well if that's the way you're going to be then I'll have to prove you wrong won't I" Harry said confidentially, stepping away from Ginny "I'll see you girls later" he smiled, starting to walk away

"Hey Potter" Ginny said firmly "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Nope, I don't think so" He grinned cheeky before walking off, scoping up Honey as she ran past him making her squeal with laughter.

"What was all that about" Katie asked, looking amused

"Don't ask" Ginny huffed, blowing her fringe from out of her face "Come on" she sighed leading the way back towards the house. The girls followed with a smirk.

"Look Hermione I'm sure your mad about that Harry said but…" Ron stand, following behind Hermione as she made her way to the food table.

"I'm not mad Ron" Hermione said, although she didn't turn around from where she was piling food on to a plate.

"You're not" Ron said slightly confused, he had been fully expecting the caners again to be completely honest.

"Of course I would rather that Harry had chosen to tell the entire party what you had said" Hermione shrugged "But it would be a little hypocritical of me to be mad at you for talking to Harry about us, when I do the same thing with Ginny all the time"

"Ginny?" Ron said shocked "You and Ginny talk about that sort of thing" He didn't want his little sister knowing those sort of things about him. For one it was weird and for another Ginny was always willing to blackmail and humiliate when she felt the need, the last thing he wanted was for anything to get back to the twins.

"Of course" Hermione shrugged "She is my best friends and girls do talk to each other about these things"

"Well what do you tell her, exactly" Ron said defensively

"That's none of your business" Hermione snapped, turning around and glaring at Ron

"Course it is if you are going around telling my sister about that we get up to" Ron said firmly

"Oh but it's perfectly fine for you to tell Harry anything you want" Hermione argued

"It's different Hermione Ginny's my Sister…"

"And Harry is as good as my Brother but that doesn't seem to bother you" Hermione was fuming "You clearly didn't think that there was anything wrong sharing when we were talking about you. You Ronald Weasley are nothing but a hypocrite and I really don't feel like arguing about this with you tonight"

"But…" Ron started to protest angrily, only to catch a glance of his eldest brother Bill out of the corner of his eye. Bill shock his head at his youngest brother, telling him not to push his luck. Ron sighed, gritting his teeth "Fine"

"Fine" Hermione huffed, thrusting her plate at him "I'm going to talk to Tonks" Hermione turned on her heel and stormed towards they're shared friend. Ron watched her go, groaning with frustration before biting into a chicken drumstick.

"Are they yelling at each other?" Honey asked Harry, they were now sitting side by side on the grass not so far away watching Ron and Hermione talking to each other. Ron's red neck and Hermione's rigid stands showing them that it wasn't the lightest of conversation that they were having.

"Probably" Harry shrugged, smiling as Honey stuffed in another Pumpkin pasty, her sleepy spell well and truly over "They usually are"

"It's not nice when someone is mad at you" Honey said

"No, I don't suppose it is" Harry smiled "But those too are always fighting and then being friends again. It's just who they are"

"Are they mad about what you said? Because Hermione didn't look very happy" She asked

"I think it might be my fault yeah" Harry grimaced "I'll say I'm sorry later on I promise"

"I like Ron he's fun" Honey smiled

"Yeah he's a good bloke" Harry smiled

"I like Hermione too, Ron says that she really clever" Honey said

"She is" Harry nodded "She helps me and Ron out of trouble all the time"

"Are Ron and Hermione like you and Ginny then?" Honey asked

"That depends" Harry chuckled "What are me and Ginny like"

"You know" Honey said "You kiss and stuff"

"Oh" Harry laughed "Then yeah they are like me and Ginny"

"I really like Ginny too" Honey beamed "I like it here it's really fun"

"I like it here too" Harry smiled

"Do you live here too then?" Honey asked, as she continues to eat her pasty

"I…" Harry started but soon found that he wasn't sure how to exactly answer that question. After all although he had spent many summers at The Burrow, he didn't technically live there. Although it had always been much more of a home to him than The Dursley's had even been he didn't live there. Mr and Mrs Weasley had never asked him to move in and even if they had done he could never be a bother to them. Now that he actually came to think of it, Harry wasn't sure where he actually lived at the moment. He had stayed with The Dursley up until this summer, he always vowed to himself that he would never go back once he became of age and up until now he hadn't. He had started the summer out at The Burrow and was now staying at Grimmauld Place with Tonks and Lupin (A place he wanted to call home even less than Privet Drive) at the minute he supposed he was what some people might call him a wonder. But he didn't really think that it mattered all that much, he would be back at school soon and after that he had more than enough money to buy himself a place of his own.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley let me come and stay sometimes" Harry corrected himself

"Oh" Honey said a little disappointed

"I'm sure that they would let you come and visit again" Harry smiled

"But you'll all be going to school again soon" Honey pouted, clearly not happy that all her new found friends would be disappearing on her in a few weeks

"Not all of us" Harry said "Fred and George are always here and so are Bill and Fleur and you've not even met Charlie yet"

"Yeah?" Honey smiled

"Yeah" Harry nodded "Besides there is loads of stuff to do around her without us lot. I bet Mr Weasley would even show you his shed"

"Why what's in it?" She asked excitedly

"That would be telling" Harry smiled "You'll have to wait and see"

"Cool" She smiled "Can you take me flying?" Honey said quite suddenly

Harry laughed at her sudden change of mood "Tonight might not be the best time" He said, although it did feel like he was sobering up slightly, he still knew that he was not in any state to go flying, especially with the little girl as a passenger

"Because you've been on the funny juice" Honey said with all seriousness

"Something like that yeah" Harry laughed

"What's it like" Honey asked

"What's flying like?" Harry clarified, Honey just nodded excitedly "It's hard to explain…" Harry faded off not quite sure just how to explain the feeling. He had would have problem explaining how it felt to him to someone who had experience flying a broomstick, let alone a 4 year old.

"You get this really excited feeling in your tummy, sort of like you do on Christmas morning before you open your presents, but different. And you feel like your completely free. Like no matter how much the other player are chasing you they'll never catch you. Does that make sense?"

"Not really" Honey said in all honestly

"I didn't think it would" Harry chuckled "I know. Have you even spun around really, really quickly"

"Yeah" Honey smiled widely "I do that all the time"

"Well that's what flying like" Harry smiled "You know what feeling you get in your tummy when you spin around real quick. It's like a giddy, happy feeling isn't it" Honey nodded with a agreement "Well that's what I feel like when I go flying"

"Always?" Honey asked

"Always" Harry smiled "No matter how bad I feel it always makes me feel better"

"But sometimes when I spin around and around, I get really dizzy and fall over" Honey said

"That's because you need to be careful not to go too fast" Harry said "You have to do that when you are flying too or you'll fall off"

"I wish I was old enough to go flying now" Honey sulked "Joey's Mummy lets him go flying with his big brother all the time"

"Well I didn't go on a Broom until I was eleven" Harry smiled

"Really?" Honey sounded shocked

"Really" Harry chuckled "I'm sure your Mum and Dad just want to make sure that you are safe"

"Sometimes I'm allowed up with Kitty" Honey said

"Well then" Harry smiled "I'm sure you'll get your chance soon and if it's ok with your Mum and Dad I promise to take you up the next time we are at The Burrow together"

"Promise" Honey beamed, excitedly

"I Promise" Harry smiled, laughing when the little girl threw herself at him giving him a hug

"So what exactly where you and Mr Potter up to when we arrived" Angelina asked, as she tied the stings of her dress. Her orange Cannon robes had been replace with a yellow halter neck sun dress. The bright colour complimented her dark skin perfectly, plus she had always been one for bright colors, which was a good thing considering that she was going out with Fred Weasley.

"I think the question should be more 'What would they have been up to now had we not turned up?'" Katie teased from her position on Ginny's bed, as she leaned back against the head board

"Oh good point" Angelina smirked, turning away from the mirror on Ginny dresser to look at her. Ginny shifted uncomfortably on Hermione cot bed, she was feeling incredibly self-conscious and the last thing she wanted was to think about what her and Harry would have likely been doing had they not turned up. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do to Harry most, slap him silly or shag him senseless. Well she did know which one she would rather being doing and she felt that people should be a little more understanding about her plight. After all she hadn't seen her boyfriend of three weeks and even before that they had barley had time alone together to snog let alone give shagging another go. She was frustrated and horny and was fully expected to behave like she wasn't all night until she could get her equal frustrated and horny boyfriend on her own and the gits where teasing her about it. Part of her was grateful that Harry had stolen her underpants, she was sure that they would have be more or less ruined by the end of the night anyway, especially if he continued to look at her the way that he had been only a few minutes ago.

"Nothing was going on" Ginny said firmly

"Yeah it looked like nothing" Angelina said sarcastically

"Well it was nothing o.k." Ginny scowled, folding her arms over her chest "Chance would be a fine thing"

"ooo" Katie and Angelina teased, excitedly

"So you are interested" Angelina smirked

"Of course I'm interested" Ginny said firmly "but in case you haven't noticed, half my family and friends are down there and I've not managed to get a spare second with him on my own with him all day"

"Well that's a shame because he's looking positively yummy today" Katie smiled "I mean he's still Harry but Yum"

"You don't have to tell me he is yummy" Ginny smiled "I'll have you know I thought he was yummy before the rest of the world jumped on the band wagon"

"Well that's it decided then" Angelina said, turning to check her hair on last time in the mirror "Well keep your brothers busy for you while you sneak off early. I'm sure that Hermione can keep Ron at bay for a while"

"Actually I think there fighting" Ginny pointed out

"They're always fighting" Angelina rolled her eyes "I can keep Fred busy and I'm sure Katie said keep George tied up for a while" Angelina smiled, looking over her shoulder at her friend, who just rolled her eyes "And Fleur is more than capable to keeping Bill in line. I spent hours trying to convince you to get that dress, you are going to have it ripped off of you if it's the last thing I do"

"You are way too concerned with my sex life" Ginny chuckled, wondering if Harry was in fact the type of person that ripped clothes off of people.

"Hey if anyone deserves a good shag it's you and Harry" Angelina stated

"She's doing her bit for the war effect" Katie said deadpan, causing Ginny to chuckled

"That plus, if Fred is worrying about me and Harry all night, you are going to get all annoyed with him and not get to shag tonight" Ginny pointed out to Angelina

"Well that too" Angelina smiled "What can I say your brother is good at what he does"

"Please don't put that image in my head" Ginny groaned, seriously there were things you just didn't want to know

"Sorry kid" Angelina chuckled "but it's true"

"I bet Harry is better" Ginny teased

"Maybe you could swop and compare notes" Katie laughed

"That is sick on so many levels" Ginny complained, looking thoroughly disgusted.

"I agree" Angelina nodded "Although I would be willing to give Harry a spin for you and let you know"

"You wish" Ginny smirked

"Actually going on the way he looks tonight I do" Angelina said with a smile, making the others laugh.

"Come on we should get back" Ginny said getting up from the bed "Before Harry says something else stupid"

Ron threw himself down on the grass next to Harry, causing both Harry and Honey to raise an eyebrow.

"Thanks a bloody lot mate" Ron huffed, lying back on the grass, putting his hands over his face. What was it about him that made him open his mouth before he put his brain in a gear. He had known the girl for going on 7 years now, he knew what she was like. He knew that Hermione Granger could take offense to whatever she wanted, her big brain was always looking out for some hidden meaning behind words and yet he continued to put his foot in it. It was like his brain and his mouth wasn't connected at all and though she had said that she hadn't minded him talking to Harry about their relationship he should have known that she had been lying. Why in Merlin's name did woman have to be so complicated.

"Sorry Mate" Harry apologized "it just slipped out. On the plus side I could have said something worse"

"Don't I bloody know it" Ron sighed "the woman is just so…errr" he growled in frustration

"They all are mate believe me" Harry chuckled

"Yeah well Hermione's worse" Ron sat up, he didn't understand half of the things she talked about sometimes and when he did he always somehow manged to do or say the wrong thing and make her mad.

"Yeah you are probably right" Harry agreed "Let's face it mate, those two are way too good for the two of us" Harry jerked his head in the direction that Hermione and Ginny where stood talking with the other girls.

"I know that she's going to get mad. I know it, the words are coming out of my great bloody gob and I know that I'm being a prat but I can't seem to stop it" Ron scowled

"That's from years of trying to get a rile out of her" Harry smiled

"You think I would have bloody learnt by now" Ron shock his head "Especially after the sodding birds"

"Na, you wouldn't be Hermione and Ron if you didn't argue" Harry smiled.

"Coming from you" Ron smirked "You've spent years chewing us out for screaming at each other"

"Yeah but that was before Ginny explained to me that it was your warped version of foreplay" Harry smiled, chuckling when Ron pulled a disturbed face

"Can you not talk about that and my sister in the same sentence" Ron said. Harry just shrugged and smiled cheekily, knowing that that at least would have mead him think of something else besides Hermione.

"What's foreplay" Honey asked, inquisitively. Ron and Harry looked at Honey and then back at each other, both clearly knowing that they had said something that they shouldn't have.

"Drink?" Harry said, quickly getting up from the ground. Already making his way towards the drinks table before Ron had even answered.

"Thanks a bloody bunch" Ron called after his best friend, before turning back to Honey with a sigh. The little girl looked up at him expectantly

"Umm…" Ron stumbled, not knowing what to say "Hey to you like Chocolate frogs" Ron smiled, trying to distract the child. It obviously worked, as she smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Great" Ron smiled, getting up from the ground and holding out his hand for her to take. Honey slipped her hand into Ron's much larger one and allowed him to lead her away "I know where Harry keeps his" it served Potter bloody right.

"I thought you said that you were going to behave" A voice said from behind Harry. Harry turned away from the drinks table, looking for the owner of the voice, not that he didn't already know who it was. He smiled, leaning back slightly against the table, taking in a slighting irritated Ginny. Her arms were folded over her chest and see was looking at him a little firmly.

"I am" Harry smiled cheekily "I think you'll find that you came to see me. The thing about me staying away from you, means that you have to stay away from me too you know"

"And you think I can't do that" Ginny said, raising a challenging eyebrow. Harry shrugged "I'm not saying anything, just making an observation" Ginny sighed, uncrossing her arms. Who was she trying to kid, of course she couldn't stay away from him, she never had been able to. She had always been drawn to Harry Potter in one way or another ever since she had court sight of him at the platform all those years ago and even before then, in her childhood dreams. But it was worse now, worse today that it had ever been, because she had spent weeks away from him and she knew that at some point tomorrow he would be gone again, even if this time they would only be apart for a week at the most.

"You said that you weren't going to drink any more" Ginny said softly, moving towards him, sliding her arms around his waist.

"Actually I said that I wasn't going to let your brothers getting me drunker than I already am" Harry clarified with a smile.

"Isn't that the same thing" Ginny asked, looking up at him, her hands sliding into the back pockets of his jeans

"I'll be careful I promise" Harry said before lowering his voice "I wouldn't want to get on your bad side, not tonight" his eyes telling her exactly what he had planned for tonight

"Not ever Potter and don't you forget it" Ginny smiled, giving his bottom a squeeze through the fabric of his jeans.

"Believe me I won't" Harry chuckled, keeping his arms against his sides even as Ginny squeezed him tighter.

"Umm…are you going to give me a hug" Ginny pouted, pulling her innocent little girl face, the look that any other time would get not only got Harry, but every one of her Brothers to do exactly what she wanted. Harry resisted just this once, smiling he leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

"I'm trying to be a good boy remember" his hot breath passed over the skin of her neck as he pulled away. In her skin tingle in all the right ways. Harry pulled away, brushing her hair away from her neck, his fingers skimming over her pulse point, feeling it jump under his touch. All he wanted to do was press his lips again the throbbing beat, but made do with rubbing the spot with his thumb, knowing that like always this woman caused the is emotions in him to swell. He knew that tonight, with the added element of alcohol to the mix that he wasn't as likely to be able to keep control of those feeling she caused in him.

"Well you are not doing a very good job at it" Ginny sighed, enjoying the feeling of his skin on hers

"Probably not" Harry agreed, continuing to caress her skin, sliding his thumb up and down her collar bone but not daring to venture any farther.

"Ummm" Ginny moaned "I miss you"

"I'm right here" Harry laughed looking at her confused

"You know what I mean" Ginny said, her cheeks flushing slightly. She looked down at her feet feeling slightly stupid for even saying anything "I miss it just being you and me"

"I miss you too" Harry said softly, cradling Ginny's head, pulling her forward to lie a kiss on the top of her head. He had missed her too, he had missed sitting out in the setting sun. He missed talking to her and listen to her crazy stories about growing up with so many brothers but most of all he just missed holding her. But that need to hold her and the alcohol infused hormones stopped him from taking anything farther for risk of taking things too far in front of everyone.

"Are you hungry?" Ginny asked looking back up at her boyfriend

"I'm o.k." Harry shrugged, he was almost sure that he would have just been perfectly happy to just stand there looking at her all night.

"You should eat you know" Ginny said "I mean if you are going to continue drinking, it might delay you from becoming a Prat you're a little longer"

"I thought I already was a Prat" Harry smiled, chuckling when Ginny gave him a firm look "I'll be fine"

"I'm starving" Ginny admitted, causing Harry to laugh said.

"You Weasley's and your stomachs" He shook his head

"What are you trying to say Potter" Ginny raised her chin, challenging Harry to say something.

"Absolutely nothing" Harry smiled, leaning forward and kissing the tip of Ginny's nose, always enjoying watching it crunch up as he did "But if you want me to come with you, you are really going to have to let go of my arse"

"Do I have to" Ginny whined "You look positively delicious in those jeans"

"I'll pass on your compliments to Tonks" Harry smiled

"I already have" Ginny said huskily, palming the flesh under the fabric, making Harry jump stilling

"What is it with you and my backside Weasley" Harry asked

"Can I help it if my boyfriend us happens to be the owner of the nicest arse at Hogwarts" Ginny smiled

"Yeah right" Harry scoffled

"What can I do to make you believe me" Ginny said with a teasing grin, using her hands on is rear end to bring Harry closer to him.

"Nothing if you know what's good for you" Harry said in a grave voice. Ginny smiled widely knowing that she had made him flustered "come on you lets get something to eat" Harry retracted one of Ginny's hands from his back pocket, taking it in his own, pulling her towards the food table.

"Suddenly hungry Potter" Ginny laughed

"Starving" Harry said huskily, giving Ginny a smoldering look, a look that told her that he wasn't really talking about food.

Dean Thomas stood a little way off watching the couple interact. He couldn't help but look at Ginny, he had forgotten how pretty she was. There had always been something about Ginny Weasley that he had found attractive, maybe it was something to do with her fiery personality. The mixture of her carefree side and her serious, loyal side. Either way he wasn't sure, all he didn't know was that no matter what he knew that somewhere in him he would always have a soft spot for Ginny Weasley. It wasn't that he was madly in love with her or anything. But she would always mean a lot to him, she had been his first proper girlfriend. She had been the first girl that he had been with. He had never fooled himself into thinking that he had even been anything more than a casual boyfriend to Ginny. It wasn't that he thought that she had been using him and he knew that she had never cheated on him or anything. But it was obvious to everyone with eyes in their heads that she had always wanted to be with Harry. At the beginning he had tried to convince himself that he could change that in her, make her want him instead of Harry but he had always known deep down that she was always going to be Harry's girl. He was happy for her, both of them really, she looked happy and he didn't think that he had seen Harry smile as much in all the time he had shared a dorm with him. It had just been a little bit of a shock that they had gotten together the way that they had, then again he shouldn't have been surprised, he had never been one understand what was going through Harry's head, the looks that he had been getting from Harry for weeks were clearly more than brotherly protect like he had thought. Either way he was pretty sure that he had Ginny wouldn't have worked anyway, she was far too independent for his liking and her brothers had made it clear more than once that they weren't a fan of him. No they were good for each other, Harry and Ginny they worked, just like he and Parvati did. All he had to do was try and get Harry to stop staring at him like he would happily hit in him in the mouth and he would enjoy the evening more. The bloke could be bloody intimidating.

"So has he asked you yet" Seamus said coming to stand next to his best friend.

"Has who said me what?" Dean asked confused, as he was pulled away from his thought

"Harry" Seamus smiled "As he asked you about you and Ginny yet" Seamus wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. It finally clicked for Dean what Seamus was talking about and suddenly he knew that this night was unlikely to get any better and the chances of getting Harry to be somewhat talkative with him was not going to happen.

"Do you think that she's told him?" Dean asked, he wasn't even sure why he as asking, of course Ginny had told Harry that she and Dean had had a sexual relationship, surely he wouldn't have been as hostile if he didn't know.

"Don't know" Seamus shrugged

"Do you think he's going to ask anyway though?" Dean said

"I'd want to know" Seamus said.

"I'm dead" Dean complained

"Looks like it" Seamus chuckled


	28. Chapter 28

Hi everyone, just thought I would let you all know that the New Chapter is on it's way. I sent it to my Beta a few days ago, their very busy but send that should be able to get it sorted for me this weekend. I am away this weekend and won't be getting to the computer until at least Monday evening time. Hopefully if it's all beta'd and everything I should be able to post it up lat Monday night or Tuesdat Morning at the latest. I hope you all think it's been worth the wait.

xxxx


	29. Chapter 29

A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

Hi everyone, sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. I hope the this Chapter is enough for you all to forgive me. Just wanted to say thanks for waiting so patiently and thanks to my beta for helping me out when they are so busy. Let me know that you think of the chapter. And I know it's been a very long summer but they will all be off to Hogwarts in a in two more chapters. Thanks again VJ

Harry's eyes snapped open as something shocked him out of sleep, the early morning sun swam into his vision making his already sore head pulse alarmingly. Harry slammed his eyes shut again, breathing deeply to try and calm his erg to throw up has his world started to spin, just how much did he drink last night or worse still what had he said. A loud snout beside him caused his eyes to snap open again, there lied on the bed beside him, leaning over was Ginny Weasley a cheeky smile on her face.

"Morning Handsome" She smiled, her hair was fuzzy from sleep, the Sun coming through the window behind her highlighted the chestnut and gold in her fiery hair, making Harry want to reach up and run his fingers through it, if only he could find the energy to lift his arm.

"Can we close the Curtains" Harry croaked, managing somehow to free a hand from the tangle of covers to shield his eyes. He heard Ginny chuckle beside him and the bed shift before the light in the room dimmed and the stabbing throbbing pain behind his eyes lessened slightly.

"It's your fault you know" Ginny said, sounding amused "You wanted them open so we could see the stars"

"I did" Harry said cracking eye open to test to that his head would not split in two, when it didn't he opened to other one, looking at Ginny fully "What time is it?" he asked

"Early" Ginny smiled, moving to lie her head flat on the mattress so that she could look him in the eye

"Then why are you up?" Harry asked, it was a known fact that Ginny Weasley was not an early riser, in fact it seemed like none of the Weasley Children were.

"The Sun woke me" Ginny smiled, tucking her wild hair behind her ear, so that she could see her deathly pale boyfriend clearer.

"Yeah me too I think" he croaked

"Actually Arnold did" Ginny chuckled "Poor bloke is rather over excited, it would seem that he wanted to know who was making all that noise last night. Or rather" Ginny smiled, leaning over to kiss him on the lips softly "Who was making me, make so much noise" she pulled back to look at him with a soft smile, she looked pleased with herself. Harry remembered now, flashes of her moving over him, her back arching as he slid into her. The feeling of her warm, wet heat as she rode him. She looked powerful and in control, beautiful yet naughty as they had failed to remove her pretty white dress, he just hadn't any self control left to take the time in which to remove it from her. He remembered making a complete prat out of himself and not lasting long, he remembered Ginny above him, her eye glazed and her cheeks flush, her hair sticking to her forehead a little, saying with a satisfied smile on her face he'd "Lasted long enough." He remembered later, though how much later he wasn't sure being over come with the need to pull that dress from her and kiss her all over and that's what he had done. He just wished that he could remember more of their night together, he felt calm and his muscles felt lose and relaxed and if it wasn't for his dry throat, rolling stomach and pulsing temples he was pretty sure he would have felt amazing.

"And it all comes flooding back" Ginny grinned

"Something like that yeah" Harry smiled, pulling Ginny closer moving his head up to kiss her properly. Ginny moved her head back

"I would Sweetheart but you smell and taste like a distillery" She teased

"Probably for the best anyway" Harry said, plopping his head back down on the pillow "cause I'm pretty sure I'm dying" this caused Ginny to laugh, which in turn caused Harry to groan in pain.

"What exactly is wrong with us do you think" Ginny mused, moving to curl herself around Harry's side, her leg coming up to curl around Harry's hip. Making him realise that she was still naked, something that he was sure he would have picked up on before had his body been connected to his head.

"Huh" Harry said, just about finding the energy to lift his eyebrow curiously

"You and Me" Ginny smiled, leaning her chin on Harry's chest looking up at him "and the inability to have to stay sober at each other birthday parties"

"Umm, you might be on to something there" Harry mumbled, not really thinking about it. It was much too painful to be thinking right now, besides he was warm and comfortable and now the sun was being blocked by Ginny curtains he wondered if he would be able to get some more sleep, with his favourite girl at his side. Clearly, however Ginny wasn't quite ready to give up on the conversation yet.

"Why did you drink so much last night Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry opened his eye to look at the worried face of his girlfriend.

"How bad was it?" Harry asked, he knew that he would have said something that he shouldn't, he just hoped that he hadn't decided that the whole party should know what he had planned for himself and Ginny.

"Bad" Ginny smiled "I think Ron is likely to be a little arsey with you today, Hermione too I think for that matter. But that's not what I meant"

"Then what do you mean?" Harry asked, moving to sit up slowly, even though both his head and his stomach protested loudly.

"I mean…" Ginny said sitting up too, pulling the sheet tighter around her. Tucking her hair behind her ear once more she kept her eyes on the bed in front of her "I know we haven't really talked about it…what happened between me and Dean and I just wanted to tell you…It just _needed _to make sure that you understood that…"

Harry stiffened beside Ginny, worried that he had said something to hurt her. Maybe he had said something to Dean last night that made her think that he was mad with her. He wasn't, he was disappointed more than anything, worried that it was never good enough for her, knowing that she was more experience, more aware of what she wanted than he was. He was just enjoying himself last night, maybe he had drunk more because Dean was there he didn't know. Maybe he just wanted to do something that most other people his age did on a weekly basis. All he really knew was that he was regretting it today. Harry moved his hand to Ginny's cheek brushing his thumb over her cheek bone, sliding his hand down to cup her chin, tilting her head up to look at him

"Ginny I…" Harry started not quite sure where he was going to go with it

"Ginny!!" A hiss came through the door causing, Harry to spin his head around startled, throwing him off balance and causing him to tumble out of Ginny's tiny bed. Harry landed on the floor with a thud, smacking the back on his head hard against the ground.

"Are you o.k." Ginny chuckled over the side of the bed, her angle face swam into Harry's blurry vision and he knew that the moment was lost. There went every chance of a quiet morning in bed with her. Any serious conversation that she had wanted had been shot out of the water by his natural caution and clumsiness.

"Fine" He grumbled "If you could just pass me my glasses that would be great." he always felt disorientated when he was without his specs.

"You're wearing you glasses" Ginny said sounding amused

"Oh" Harry said blinking heavily to try and clear his vision "That can't be good"

Ginny laughed leaning down to plant a kiss on his lip, before getting up to answer the door to the hisser, throwing Harry Jeans over his lap. Harry managed to pull his jeans on and button them before Ginny answered the door, flopping back down on the floor.

"Morning" Ginny smiled brightly, as she opened the door to Hermione. Hermione took in her friends appearance, take in her disheveled look and her wide smile and Hermione couldn't help but smiling too.

"Morning" Hermione said "Sorry but your Mum will be up soon"

"You had better come in then" Ginny smiled, stepping away from the door to let Hermione pass, holding on tightly to her sheet as she stepped over Harry to settle back on her bed. Hermione furred her eyebrows in confusion, looking down at Harry who was still sprawled out on the floor between the two beds.

"Don't mind Harry" Ginny giggled "He's just dying"

"Shame" Hermione smirked, still not 100% pleased with her friends behavior the night before

"Lovely" Harry groaned, the he had the decency to look embarrassed about his current location and appearance.

"Come on Potter" Ginny grinned widely "get your arse up and out of here, I've got my next boy toy due any minute"

"I'm in no fit state for teasing today Gin" Harry groaned, pulling himself up into a sitting position

"Who's teasing" Ginny joked "he's a stunner right Hermione"

"He certainly smells better" Hermione joined in the jibbing, before grabbing her clothes and going to change in the bathroom to give the couple time to say goodbye.

"You're Evil" Harry said as soon as the door as swung shut.

"So you've already said" Ginny grinned, leaning forward to run her fingers through his hair " and yet you keep coming back for more"

"That's because I'm mental" Harry sighed

"Well there's no denying that" She chuckled, Harry made a low growl in the back of his throat, his hands moving to pull the sheet from her

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, not moving to stop him, but also not moving to help him either

"Having one last look before I have to face the wolves" Harry said, final pulling the sheet from her body. He couldn't believe the little changes that had accord in her body in the short time that he had been way. The most noticeable was the freckles, one of his favourite things to discover when he had first gotten together with Ginny was where she did and didn't have freckles. While Ron's seemed to litter his entire body, Ginny seemed to have them in secreted and interesting places. He had soon mapped out his favourites. The one that lived on at the hollow of her neck, the small on that hid behind her left ear, that made her giggle every time he pressed his lips to it. The one the on the crease between her neck and her shoulder, her weak spot that no matter what he did to it made her purr. As their relationship had developed he had discovered more hidden treasures like the clutter on her right hip just above her pelvic bone, that he swore made the shape of a Love heart (not that he had told her that). The summer sun however had fetched out a ray of other, more freckles had appeared on her arms and legs, as well as her tummy, making Harry wonder when her tummy had been exposed to the sun. The added freckles helped give her skin a golden, bronzed look, Harry knew that some where likely to dull and disappear as the weather turned wintery but there were some new additions that he hoped would stick around, some that we just dying to be tasted. He could also see the marks that he had left on her body telling him that he had in fact already tasted a great deal of them.

"Like what you see Potter" Ginny said huskily, she never felt more sexy than she did when she found herself under Harry's heated glaze.

"Very much so" Harry said in a deep voice, his hand going up to run ago Ginny's smooth leg, the firm but soft texture of her calve telling him that she had spent a lot of her summer flying, but he knew she would anyway.

"I think maybe you should go before you start liking it too much" Ginny said trying to be the voice of reason.

"Maybe your right" Harry said, before moving forward quickly to kiss her. Ginny fought hard to find her protest as Harry's mouth came down on hers. She fought to say that Hermione would be back soon and the house would start to wake and get suspicious when they saw his bed empty, but before she could muster the strength to fight against her desire, she felt the sheet being pulled back around her. Harry lessened his kiss, finally pulling away from Ginny. He secured the sheet tighter around, smiling at her confused face, he kissed her on the forehead before pulling on his shirt from the night before and make his way towards the door.

"I'll see you in a few hours" Harry smiled, turning back from the door. Ginny sat on the bed, holding the sheet to her body and looking at him strangely

"You are a mental one Potter" Ginny smirked

"And yet you still keep coming back for more" Harry grinned and was out of the door, leaving Ginny to wonder if her boyfriend was in fact mental.

When Harry next woke he could tell that it was much later. The sun was now high in the sky and he was back in the twin room (but not sure which of the twin's bed he slept in) the thudding in his head had lessen slightly and his stomach was a little calmer but he still felt less than perfect. He pulled himself free from the tangle of blankets, wincing as he realises that he had fallen back to sleep with his glasses on, the frames cutting into his face. In fact he had fallen into bed in exactly the same state that he had left Ginny's bedroom. Clearly not a good idea considering the heat of the summer sun, the layers of clothing were doing nothing for his hung over state. Ginny was right there was defiantly something wrong with them. Harry stood slowly, almost tripping over the covers that he had just untangles himself from as the draped on the floor. He made his way towards the satchel bag he had brought with him yesterday where he had packed the essentials he would need for his very short stay at The Burrow. He pulled what he would need for the rest of the day from inside and made him way towards the bathroom, hoping that a cool shower would make him feel better.

When Harry finally immerged from the shower and made his way downstairs, he found the house empty. He had spent longer in the shower than he normally would, trying to rid himself of the smell of stale booze and un-fog his memories of the night before, even after half an hour they were still remained unclear. The only semi-clear memories that he had were of himself and Ginny together in her bedroom. Something that he tried on to concentrate on for too long, because really that just caused another type of problem altogether. Harry pushed his way through the back door, wondering if the Weasley's had taken advantage of the warm weather, feeling a little guilty that had a lied in bed so long when he was at someone else house. Harry's hand went to his hair as he took in his surroundings, Mrs Weasley was busy fussy around the back yard, tidying the mess left from the night before. Fred and George were lied side by side on the lawn, bared chests and faces to the sun, their hands behind their heads enjoying the nice weather. Ron sat to the side of them a sour look on his face and an uneaten roast chicken on his left. Harry winced slightly as the door closed sharply behind him, causing all eyes to come onto him. Fred and George looked up at him with identical evil grins on their faces, where as Ron gave him a quick look before turning back to looking at nothing.

"Afternoon" Fred grinned wickedly, well as far as Harry could tell it was Fred, to be honest the Twins where hard to tell apart to start with let alone when you felt like your head was about to cave in. Mrs Weasley looked up from where her she had been charming the chairs and tables to fold themselves back up.

"Oh Hello Harry Dear how are you feeling?" She asked with a smiled "You do look rather peaky" One of the twins smirked

"I'm fine" Harry croaked, a little shocked at how weak his voice came out. Whichever Twin that hadn't smirked snorted. Finding himself under one of Mrs Weasley's look. Harry cleared his throat loudly before trying to talk again, his voice coming out a little stronger this time.

"I'm sorry I slept so late" Harry said ruffling his hair again, sending water flying at the Twins, Harry couldn't help but feel a bit better when the scrunched up their faces in disgust, served the gits right.

"Don't be silly Harry Love" Mrs Weasley tutted "You're here to relax. You can sleep as long as you want. I don't want you to be over working yourself, you've been really had much of a break have you this summer"

Harry was just about to argue that he was fine when Mrs Weasely cut across him again, clearly seeing that he had been about to protest.

"You must be starving. How about I take a break and make you some lunch" She smiled. Once again Harry was about to state that he was fine and could make himself something, it was really no trouble. Instead he found a sandwich being trust at him by Ron.

"Here he can have mine" Ron grumbled, holding the plate out for Harry to take. Harry took it slowly from Ron, looking at him questioning the whole time. Ron shrugged his shoulders and gave Harry a sort of half smile, a look he know to mean "Not-You're- Fault- Mate" even when the guilty clutching his stomach told him that it probably was, what the bloody hell had he said. Mrs Weasley give her son a worried look also and rightly so, Ron Weasley had never turned down a meal in his life, especially not something that Mrs Weasley had prepared herself. Harry knew that he had to do something, talk to Hermione or something, sort it all out before he left. He would have brought it up with Ron now had it not been for the fact that Fred and George where there and where more than capable of making any situation worse. How the hell did he manage to make things worse for everyone else.

"Afternoon" Ginny called making her way up to them, Harry had to squint his eyes to see her through the haze of the sun, that and his poor eye sight made it hard to see her clearly. But from what he could see she had a beaming smile on her face, her flaming red hair bouncing in a ponytail behind her. His stomach fluttered as he smiled back at her and couldn't help but feel a little girly about the entire thing, what type of bloke got a fluttery tummy.

"Where's Hermione" Mrs Weasley asked, suddenly tense. Ron tensed beside Harry also, looking up from where he had been pulling at the grass to look around Ginny, hoping to see Hermione coming up behind her.

"Kitchen" Ginny answered, rolling her eyes at Harry has both her Mother and Brother relaxed. Why her mother had asked her and Hermione to go into the village for a few bits, when she knew that she would be panicking the entire time was beyond her "She wanted to put the food away before it spoiled"

"Oh what a dear" Mrs Weasely smiled, Ron making what sounded like a huff "Did you find everything I needed love?"

"We got everything on the list" Ginny smiled, finally making it to her family "Louise was asking about you" she smiled give Fred a prod on his bare chest with her flip-flopped foot. Louise was a girl from the village that had taken rather a liking to Fred a few years back and was always asking about him whenever one of the family ventured into town.

"But of course" Fred smiled, rather smugly causing Ginny to roll her eyes again

"You know one day" George spoke up "Those eyes of yours are just going to roll right out of your head. And what are you wearing"

"It's hot" Ginny said smartly, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder and making her way over to Harry. Ginny looked to wearing a pair of battered Denham shorts with a white vest top, a pair of old, comfy looking blue flip-flops on her feet. Harry always found a secrete pleasure in seeing her like this, relaxed and comfortable, not that he thought that she looked horrible dressed up or in her school uniform. In fact he was positive she looked amazing in anything. But he knew that there was girls out there that refused to look anything else than supermodel standards in front of their boyfriends. Ginny made her way over to him, smiling as she leaned down to kiss him on cheek

"Hi" she smiled "How are you feeling"

"Rough" Harry complained, looking up at her squinting against the sun

"And who's fault is that" she teased. Ginny's arm moved to tuck lightly at Ron's hair before she placed a kiss on top of his head "Prat" she whispered in a sympatric voice. Ron gave a slight shrug as Ginny settled herself between the two of them, sitting a little closer to Ron and a little farther away from Harry than she normally would have done. Guilt rose in Harry's tummy again, knowing that Ron was really upset, he didn't know what to do when Ron was quiet, he could handling him raging so much better.

"You showered" Ginny was talking to him, her hand going to his still damp hair. Harry wasn't even sure when she had turned to him, but the feeling of her fingers stroking his scalp felt amazing, especially considering that his temples where still thudding.

"I smelled" Harry answered, causing Ginny to giggle

"Nothing different there then" Ron muttered next to her, make Harry feel a little less guilty as Ron cheered up a bit.

"I thought that we could go swimming" Ginny said "But since you've already showered…"

"I don't think that we'll run out of water that quickly dear" Mrs Weasley smiled "I think we can manage enough water for Harry to shower again"

"I don't have any swimming stuff with me" Harry pointed out, through to be quite honest he didn't even own swimming trunks.

"We'll work something out" Ginny shrugged, a mischievous look in her eye that Harry knew he would never be able to disagree to "I'm going to go and change" Ginny was up and off into the house before Harry had even figured out what had happened.

A short while later Harry Potter found himself relaxing on an old wooden dock that over hung the watering hole. He had spent years staying at The Burrow and had never known that this place existed. The area was quite well hidden by the vast undergrowth that had been allowed to grow untamed around it, making it so that if you didn't know it was there you would have found yourself in the water. All the years he had stayed at The Burrow, Ron and himself had never really taken advantage of the water. Ginny however seemed to spend a great deal of her time there. Harry himself could not understand why he had spent so little time by the water here, one of his favourite things at Hogwarts (besides Quidditch) was spending time by the lake. Lying by the water, skimming stones and feeding toast to the giant squid and later of coursed snogging Ginny silly under the Willow trees that grow on a seceded spot on the bank.

"Aren't you melting?" Ginny teased from the end of the dock, where she was trailing her feet in the cool water. She looked over at Harry, who lied with his bare back to the hard, rough surface of the aged wood. Though his shirt was missing (showing off his rather yummy chest and stomach) he still wore his long black jeans, making Ginny wonder how he was handling the heat

" 'm o.k" Harry shrugged, enjoying the sound of the lapping water and the rustling on the grass and weeds around him. He was feeling a little warm, fortunately the tree that hung over the dock shields in face a bit helping with the heat. Never the less it was a hot day and he had neglected to bring the one pair of shorts that he owned (a new addition Tonks had added to his wardrobe) with him. He had spent so little of his summer outside that he had forgotten how hot it could sometimes get. Although his bedroom at Grimmauld Place was always hot, due to the fact it was at the top of the house, the rest of the house remained gloomy and chilly. Ginny smirked, watching as sweat started to form on her boyfriends chest and stomach

"Yeah alright" Ginny said sarcastically, before looking down at the cool surface of the water "You coming in?" She asked, starting to strip of the large white t-shirt (an old one of Bill's) that she had used to cover herself up.

"I'm o.k. here" Harry shrugged, not even opening his eyes. He was comfortable there, lying in the sun enjoying the fact that he was there with Ginny, that they were enjoying time together without having to be busy doing something the entire time. Besides Harry had never been much of a swimmer and even less of one after the second task in the Tri-wizard, for now he much rather stay where he was an enjoy the sun, knowing he was unlikely to get time like this again for a long while.

"Lazy git" Ginny smiled, sliding off of the deck and into the water. Enjoying how the cool water soothed her over heated skin.

"I'm here to relax remember, your Mum told me so" Harry argued, though he had to admit, he was feeling especially lazy today. After force feeding himself a sandwich for lunch he had felt a little better, that however just seemed on make him even more tired.

"Mmmm" He heard Ginny smirk, before hearing the water start to move, knowing that meant that Ginny had taken off into the water. Harry lied there for a little while enjoying the peace and quiet, enjoying the sounds of Ginny cutting through the water and the sound of nature going on around him. Soon however the heat became too much for him and he sat up, pulling his shoes and socks off, before rolling the legs of his jeans up as far as they would go, although it did very little for the heat, he did feel a little cooler with the air around his legs and feet. He relaxed back down against the warm wood, his arms going behind is head, his eyes closed to the sky. It really was some of the best times of his life here at The Burrow, he wasn't sure how he had made it all of those years stuck at Privet Drive without knowing that he had The Burrow to come to, somewhere to escape to in those mouths when he could not be at Hogwarts. A place when people didn't look down their noses at him (although he had long since out grown Uncle Vernon) like he was a bad smell. No though he was sure it had been said before The Burrow was one of his favourite places in the world and not least because it was the place that contained all his most loved in one place. The place was such a dramatic difference from 4 Privet Drive, he could only imagine what his Aunt Petunia would say seeing him lied out like this, he would have probably been given a clip around the ear and ordered inside to make Diddy Poo's lunch. Harry allowed his mind to drift, his body to relax and soon found himself in the blissful state between asleep and awake. That was until he felt a drop of water fall on to his bare chest. Harry cracked one tired eye open, looking up into the crystal blue sky, confused. He had thought it might be a spot of rain but the sky was a clear and cloudless as it had been a few minutes ago, he let his eyes drift close again, relaxing his muscles once again. He heard a giggle before feeling a great deal more water splash down on to his chest and stomach. Harry eyes snapped open on the impact of the water, half sitting up, he saw Ginny stood over him ringing out her wet hair on the him, that mischievous look on her face that he loved so much.

Ginny grinned down impishly at Harry, laughing at his frowning face.

"Looked like you could do with cooling off" Ginny teased, her eyes drifting down to Harry legs, which where bare from the knee down "Are those the infamous Potter knobbly knee's I see?" she said cocking her head to the side her hands going on to her hips. Harry couldn't do anything but be dumb stuck, there was something other worldly about Ginny Weasley at that moment, hands on her hips, hair damp, the sun glaring from behind her. She stood over him, one leg at each side of his, looking mischievous and in control and absolutely amazing in what had to be one of the sexiest simple black bikinis (or the first) that Harry had even seen in his life. He wasn't quite sure what it was about the swim wear that got his pulse going and made his jeans feel a little on the tight side but they did. He had of course seen Ginny with much less clothing on (well perhaps not that much less, the bikini didn't cover that much to start with) but there was just something about this bikini that did so much for him. Maybe it was because he knew from personal experience that Ginny's skin took on a whole new delicious favour when damp (That time in the shower at Grimmauld Place had never seemed farther away that it did that that moment.) Her natural scent only seemed to intensify when her hair was wet, or maybe it was the fact that it looked like the bikini would only need one good tuck to come off and leave her completely naked.

"Does your Mum know you're wearing that" Harry said thickly, sitting up on his hands, looking up at Ginny

"I expect so" Ginny said, crunching up her nose in confusion "She did buy it me in my forth year"

"_Forth year" _Harry thought to himself, that was 2 years ago, surely she couldn't have looked that good in her Forth year, he couldn't have possibly been that blind could he.

"I suppose it is getting quite battered" Ginny said looking down at herself, it was a little on the tight side she supposed, though she still felt that they were too small her breasts had grown some what from her forth year "I've been saving up to get a new one"

"No" Harry said sitting up a little straighter, looking up at Ginny hungrily

"No?" Ginny smiled, sliding her arms around Harry's shoulders, not missing Harry's steamy look

"No" Harry clarified, his hands moving to her waist, pulling her down to sit on his lap "I like this one"

"Do you now?" Ginny smiled cheekily, getting herself settle "And why's that?"

Harry shrugged against her neck, his lips moving over the column of her throat before landing on the on freckle at the crease of her neck and shoulder. Ginny sighed heavily as the tip of Harry's tongue moved to taste her skin, he began to nibble at the spot and she couldn't help but tighten her arms around his neck as she moved her head to give him better access.

"You look really great" Harry whispered huskily in to her ear before moving back to her neck sucking on her pulse point. Ginny's thighs tightened around his as she straddled his lap. Ginny bit on her bottom lip to stop her from moaning out loud. God could he make her moan, who would have thought a battered old swimming suit could turn him into this

"You are going to leave a mark" Ginny moaned, referring to how readily Harry was feasting on her neck.

"hmmm" Harry mumbled, non-comitial into her neck as he moved to nibble on her collar bone, one hand coming up from her waist to bush the understand of her breast.

"Don't you think that you left enough last night" Ginny breathed, arching her back as Harry's thumb brushed over her nipple. Harry's head moved away from her neck, he looked down over her body, watching as her chest rose and fell rapidly as she breathed heavily.

"I don't see anything" Harry said, is voice deep with desire, his hands moving to spread out over her stomach and hips, his fingers brushing over the collection of freckles on her right hip (half of them obstructed by the thin tie of the bikini bottoms) where he knew he had made a mark the previous night. Now however the skin was clear, bronzed and without any sign of any blemish what so ever. He had to admit it gave him some kind of weird pleasure in marking her, in letting everyone know that she was his, in seeing that she allowed him to touch her in such a way that left the marks on the skin. Ginny watched his heated glances over her body and felt her skin heat and prickle against him. She leaned forward, kissing him firmly, her hand moving to his chest to pushing him back. Harry fell back against the aged wood, allowing Ginny to do what she liked with him. He moved both his hands into her hair, pulling her closer and groaning when she brushed against his arousal. Ginny disconnected herself from Harry's mouth with a jerk, looking down into his stormy eyes, they where dark and smothering as Harry looked back up into her face, his hands combing through her hair and coming to rest at the back tie on her swim suit top. Ginny pulled her eyes away from his briefly, make a grab for Harry's wand that lied on top of a pile of his t-shirt and his invisible cloak. She sat back up on top of Harry, allowing her hips of rock against his briefly, enjoying his reaction and the sensation that his rock hardness created in herself. Harry looked up at her with get interest, his face flush and serious, his pupils large and round, his eyes a swirling mass of green, of lust and love, tenderness and passion. The way that he looked at her sometimes made her feel so powerful and vulnerable at the same time. This eyes and the emotions that played in them sometime could stop her in her tracks and in others, in times like this it could propel her forward.

Ginny waved Harry's wand over herself, muttering something briefly under her breath. A array of blemishes, love bites and marks suddenly littered Ginny's body, Harry sort them all out. He eyes did a sweep over her neck, taking in the purple/red mark on the side of her neck, where her neck met her shoulder. He skimmed down across her collar bone, imagining his tongue following the line of his eyes, to her breasts, where his could see another faint mark forming in the valley between them. His hands slid over her stomach, pausing to circle his thumb around her tummy button, his finger flicking at her belly button ring, before coming to rest again on her right hip, that now held the love bite that he remember putting there the night before. There were also a few small bruise on the inside of her thighs, not sure if they had come from his mouth or if they had gotten a little rough the night before. Seeing her like this before him, over him, so open and willing. Harry found himself becoming even more aroused. She was so beautiful and she was his to touch and kiss and make love to and that one of the most amazing things in the world.

"Concealment Charm" Ginny said, watching him watch her, sometime he got this look on his face, in his eyes, that he couldn't believe that it was all happening, that someone wanted to be this close to him. He had never been aware of how the opposite sex saw him, he was attractive, his smile could turn a girl to mush and what a girl wouldn't give to be on the receiving end of his looks, he never saw that. But this wasn't about lust. This was a about love, the look he gave her sometimes made her heartache, like he didn't believe that anyone would love him like that. But she did, Merlin she did, she loved him, she ached for him, she burned for him and she knew that she always would.

"I didn't think it was the best idea to have them on display" Ginny tossing her hair over her shoulder, she aimed Harry's wand back on the pile of clothes and throw, it landed perfectly amounts the clothes. Harry simply nodded, sitting up to nuzzle the flesh between her breast with his nose, taking in her natural scent. Ginny signed pulling him closer to her, she knew they were being a little reckless doing what they were doing in plain sight of the house, even though the large oak tree was blocking them from sight. Everyone knew they were down here it only took someone to decide to join them for a swim and they would been caught red handed and red faced. But she couldn't make herself really care about all of that and by the looks of it Harry could care less too, he was here and she was there and even though they had been together the night before it seemed much to long ago. Harry's hand moved up her back, slowly as if waiting for her to stop him and when she didn't his hands came to rest at the tie at the back of her top. Ginny huffed reaching up to untie the string around her neck, hoping that it would push Harry into action, thankfully her plan worked because the next thing she knew was that she felt a tug around her back and the sun heating up her already feverish skin. Harry's mouth closed around her newly exposed skin, causing Ginny to gasp at the emotions it sent off in her. Merlin did she love this man, the way he could be so tender sometime and so passionate the next. He could make her feel things that no-one else could or ever had and although they were young and so many people called it Puppy love, she knew that it was really, that they were really and that was the most amazing and scariest thing in the world to her sometimes.

He wanted to eat her whole, devour her. The taste and smell of her skin drove him mad, the sounds she made and the feel of her skin made his own feel feverish. He knew that he should be going slow, showing her that he loved her and being tender with her but all he could think about was that she was beautiful and she was his. She was his and she was letting him touch her and love her and no-one had ever been that way with him before. Sirius had told him always to be respectful, to take his time and make sure that it wasn't only him having the good time and that was important especially when feeling where involved. Why had had said this to him, at the time he didn't have a clue, why he felt the need to clue him in on things he was very much aware of having shared a dormitory with four other 14 year old blokes. It was amazing how much you could pick up through dormitory gossip. But now he understood completely and was grateful that Sirius saw something that he had not seen himself. Harry found himself being pushed away from his skin. Harry looked up from his position on the dock and Ginny leaned over him, bare from the waist up, her skin flushed pink, she wore that look of determination that she had the first time they had kissed in the common room, only this time there was more passion behind it, more need. Ginny plucked desperately at his belt and jeans fastening, her hands fumbling with the button and zipper in her haste to get them down. Once the fasting was final undone, she pushed them down past his knees, taking his boxer shorts with them with Harry's help. Harry hastily pulled at the knots keeping Ginny's bathing suit bottoms on, only succeeding in tangling up the string even more, finally with one last tug the suit was off and she was on top of him, taking him inside of her.

The rush of heat and emotion knock the breath out of him, he had thought about this moment for weeks, every time dreaming about it, having to take care of that those dreams did to him and somehow in all of that he had forgotten just how amazing it actually felt. Ginny moaned as she side down on to Harry's member, the feeling on him inside her again, the feeling of them being together, seemed to cause all her nerve endings to tingle all at once. Harry's back ached against the old wooden dock as she seated herself fully on top of him, Ginny ground her pelvic against his as she let herself grow accustom to him inside of her. Harry's eyes slammed shut as his hands came up to grip at her hips tightly. All he wanted to do was drive up into her, but he didn't know if that was the right thing to do, this was a brand new situation to him and he wasn't sure what his role was to play. Was he supposed to just lie there and let her do all the work? Was he supposed to grind back or what? He remembered there first time together, when he had been the one in control, Ginny hadn't just lied there, she had moved with him, she had done this amazing thing with her hips that had made him see stars, maybe he was meant to do that.

"Alright?" Ginny asked a little breathlessly. Harry opened his eyes to look up at her, she beamed down at him, looking so alive, so beautiful and so sexy that he had to fight hard not to lose it right there. His eye where the darkest she had even seen them but at the same time the brightest, he looked flush and there was a slight sheen of sweat to his skin that she was sure mirrored her own.

"I'm not really sure what I'm doing" Harry confessed, his cheeks colouring even more. Ginny giggled, causing Harry to groan as the vibrations passed through him at the point of connection. It surprised her how simply everything could shift between them, one minute they were tearing at each others clothes and then the next they were being tender like this, joking almost. Ginny leaned over him, allowing her breast to brush against his chest.

"I do" She whispered seductively in his ear before sitting back up straight and starting to rock against him. Harry's eyes slammed shut again as she began to move, soon her rocking turned into bouncing as Harry clung onto her hips, trusting up every time she came crashing down and just trying to hold on as long as he could without making a prat out of himself. He wasn't sure how long he was supposed to hold on, he had been practically ready to burst the moment he had seen her stood over him, fresh out of the water. But now he was in her, her moving over him, driving him in and out of her with increasing speed and friction. All he could do was hold on for dear life as he was swallowed whole by her warmth, dawning in her scent and touch and feel and knowing if the last breath he sucked in left the taste of Ginny on his lips he would die a very happy man. Ginny gasped and shuddered over him and Harry couldn't help but open his eye to look at her. As soon as he did he knew that it was a lost cause. She moved gracefully over him, her hands on his chest for leverage as she bucked against him, her head thrown back, the sun behind her highlighting her frame as she moved. She had be bottom lip clapped between her teeth, as she bite it to keep from making too much noise

"Ginny" Harry croaked, surprised that he had managed to make a sound what so even and then moving as if in slow motion, Ginny's head came back up and she looked down into his face. Ginny's eyes contacted with he own and he knew he was a dead man. He felt himself throb alarmingly inside of her and then he was gone, falling and floating at the same time. Feeling everything and nothing at the exact same moment, every nerves fire at once and all he seemed to be about to focus on was the place that they were connected and the feeling on her clamped around him.

When Harry finally came back to himself he found Ginny slummed against his chest, he managed to work his too heavy limps to wrap tightly around her, pulling her closer. Ginny settled herself more comfortably on top of him, kissing over his heart before resting her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating firmly against his rib cage. Letting Harry sweep her damp hair to the side away from her heated back, signing as the light breeze fluttered over her damp skin. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and pulled his invisible cloak over there exposed bodies (more due to the fact he doesn't want her to get cold than for their modest)

"Don't lose you wand" Ginny said tiredly. Harry reached out and secured his wand more carefully on his still discarded t-shirt, not wanting it to fall though the gaps in the decking and fall in the water. He settled back down with his girlfriend, enjoying the way that her skin felt against his and the way that she signed contently as she stroked the skin at the back on her neck softly, when something came to him. Ginny felt him tease under her, curious she looked up at him

"What's wrong" She asked confused

"We didn't use my wand" Harry face, his face scrunched in confusion.

"Well we did for a little bit of it" Ginny grinned, leaning up to pecked at his lips, her tongue coming out briefly to run alone his bottom lip, before pulling it in between her teeth for a quick nibble.

"I mean…" Harry said once his lips where is own once more "We forgot the charm" Ginny giggled a little, leaning up to kiss him again

"It's been taken care of" Ginny smiled

"But…" Harry started, still unsure

"No buts" Ginny put her finger over his lip to silence him "It's been taken care of, defiantly no little Potter's to worry about anytime soon o.k." Harry nodded

"So let's not worry about it today alright. Let's just lie here you and me without anyone else getting the way just for a few hours. Just for today" Ginny settled herself back down on him and Harry went back to stroking her neck. And that was where the couple stayed for the rest of the day they pulled their clothes back on after a little while wondering if anyone might come by and Harry had cast another sun block charm on Ginny's skin when her fair skin started to turn rosy. But other than that they had stayed exactly where they were, with Ginny's head on Harry's chest and his hands in her hair, listening to the sound of the lapping water and long grass around them. This made them even less willing to pull themselves from the dock and join the rest of the family for dinner a few hours later. But drag themselves up they did and a few hours after that they were stood in the same place that they had greeted each other yesterday morning, only this time they were kissing each other goodbye, at least for a few day. Ginny smiled at him and Harry felt his heart give a large thup in his chest and something told him this next few day's without Ginny were going to be worse that the last few week. He found himself looking forward to the new school year for a completely different reason that before, getting Ginny alone in the room of requirement


	30. UPDATE

Hi Guys I know it's taken me really really long to get this last post up and I have no excuse but the fact that I've been mega busy with work. But I just wanted to let you know that I have sent my next chapter off to be beta'd and hopefully will have it back in the next couple of days

Thanks

VJ


	31. Chaper 30

Harry Potter groaned up at his ceiling in frustration, it was early and warm and once again the sheets over him where tented. He had only returned from The Burrow the pervious day and had found himself in this situation a great many times already. It was if his brain refused to think of anything else, refused to focus on anything but Ginny and the feel of her skin. The way that she smelt, the noises that she made when he slid…

Harry shock his head to clear the imagine from his mind. It wasn't normal, it couldn't possibly be to have this constant longing ach in the pit of his stomach, to be thinking about shagging her that much. It wasn't that he hadn't thought about Sex before, he was after all a teenaged male. He had woke up many a morning like this, in this state even before he started dating Ginny. It was normal, bloody hell it was almost expected for teenaged boys to have these tricky situations. They even laughed about it in the Dormitory, Harry was the best at silencing, when the need arise, where as Neville's was distinctly lacking. No, it wasn't the fact that he was thinking about it that worried Harry so much. It was that fact that he couldn't seem to think of anything else. His mind and body seem to be in constant conflict with one another. His body wanted to train, work, run anything, where as his mind wanted to think about Ginny, which then resulted in his body betraying him and leaving him in the situation he was currently in. Harry signed kicking the blankets from his body, the weather was humid outside, sticky, yet clouds were already moving in, it looked like they were to expect a summer storm. Harry for one welcomed the rain, hoping that the cooler temperature would allow him to get his head from out of the gutter and back into the books. He wondered if Ginny was having this much trouble, missing him as much as he missed her. He snorted to himself betting that she wasn't. She had probably not even realised that he was missing yet. She was probably having a great time swimming in that lake and playing Quidditch with her brothers, her hair flowing out behind her, her strong toned legs wrapped tightly around her broom…Her strong toned legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her hot breath on his neck as she purred in his ear, begging him to go faster, deeper…

Harry groaned again, pulling his pillow over his head, it was no use he knew that. He was just going to have to do the best that he could until he saw her again (what he was like to do to her when he did see her again was a little worrying). He had laughed when Sirius had said that sex could be addictive

"_The more you get the more your going to want"_ he had smirked at Harry's confused face. Now Harry wished that he had taken him seriously, if only as a warning. He knew that there was no use, he would be expect to be getting up soon for training and he couldn't very well do that if he couldn't put his jeans on for the tent in his boxers. He could either have another cold shower, or take the matter in hand so to speak. He decided on the later (like any other normal teenage boy would), it wasn't as if it was the first time he had done it. For Merlin's sake he had become somewhat of an expert on these matters over time and nothing had perfected his technique more than this summer at Grimmauld Place. Harry's calloused hand sliding smoothly down his tout stomach, his eyes closed as he tried to imagine that it was Ginny's smaller, softer hand working on him. He allowed on finger to toy with the trail of wirily black hair that trailed from his navel down the area that his cotton boxer shorts cover. This was how Ginny did it, she teased him, took in the feel of his stomach, of the hair on it, before finally giving him that he wanted, her flesh around his. Harry breathing was laboured when he thought of her, when he imagined her doing these things to him (something that she had done on occasion before.) He could almost feel her there with him now, her cheek rubbing against the cores hairs on this stomach, planting a kiss there on the same spot as she slide her fingers and then her hand into his boxer shorts. Harry's breath slowed, as he slide his own hand the front of his shorts, he groaned in frustration. There was a second there that he had been about the believe that it was Ginny doing all these things to him but the second that his own hand had touched his heated flesh he had known that it was all a lie. There was no way that even with all his extensive hours of practice through out the years he could make it feel as good as when Ginny touched him, in fact he rather felt that Ginny had spoiled the whole thing for him. Harry's eyes snapped open, as he pulled his hand sharply back out of his boxer shorts. What was the point, he could rub himself bloody raw to no avail, it wouldn't matter, he could touch himself a thousand times a day and know that it would satisfy him, that nothing would until he was with Ginny again, holding her, loving her, being inside her and to be completely honest that scared the shit out of him. He found the thing wholly pathetic, what kind of self-respected man couldn't polish his own bloody wand. Hedwig screeched from the windowsill giving her owner a meaningful glare (if an owl could really do such a thing) which only served to worsen Harry's current mood. Harry got out of the bed sending a glare Hedwig's way and he stomped his feet on the floor to try to get his blood circling a little lower. He was making his way to the bathroom, with the full intent of having a very cold shower and imagine Professor McGonagall in a tartan bikini, when his bedroom door burst open, just giving Harry enough time to pull his bed sheets in front of him, to try and save him the embarrassment, though it did very little good.

"Morning" Tonks said brightly, a wide smile on her face.

"Don't you knock" Harry said irritable, his cheeks flaming pink

"Oh not to worry Potter" Tonks said cheekily "It's not the first time I've seen a pair of tented boxers. I trained with 20 blokes you know. So go take care of it and lets get to it"

"I was just going…" Harry said flustered "Where's Moony" he normal trained with Remus. Remus who normal let Harry get up on his own, Remus who waited in the kitchen with a cup of tea and a list of things they were going to cover that day. Remus who knew how to bloody knock.

"He had to run a few errands today" Tonks smiled, hands on her hips "And since it's my day off he thought that you might enjoy I change of pace. I can't imagine why" Tonks smirked, jerking her head towards where Harry still had his bed sheet.

"Fine" Harry said irritable "Can you leave now so I can get dressed"

"I want you in the training room in 10 minute Potter" Tonks smiled, turning to leave "oh and Harry"

"What?" Harry said through gritted teeth

"There's hand lotion on the top shelve, in the bathroom" she smirked "Thought you might like to know" she winked before leaving the room. Harry could hear her laughing down the corridor. That woman was far too like Sirius for her own good sometimes.

To say that Harry was a little uncomfortable when he stepped into the training room 10 minutes later was somewhat of an understatement. He had found the thought of being court again in such a state worked to calm him even better than the shower. To be honest he couldn't have been court in a more embarrassing state or by a worse person (with the possible exception of Fred and George.) Tonks for Merlin's sake, the woman was relentless and found every opportunity she could to tease him, especially when it came to Ginny. It wasn't that he wasn't used to being teased about stuff, for Merlin's sake Fred and George referenced to him as 'The Specky Git' at least three times a day. However, this was something completely different, it was private for a start, something that Harry for one was very big on. Not to mention it being utterly embarrassing. It was all good for her, living here on her own, with her fiancé, no parents or brothers, or Dark Bloody Lords to worry about. She and Moony could shag as much as they wanted (and boy did he know it) where as he had to deal with it on his own, thinking that he is going crazy, practically rubbing himself raw and knowing that he wasn't going to hear the end of it.

"I said 10 minutes Potter that was a least 15" Tonks smiled, as Harry entered the room. "Take longer than normal" she smirked. Harry squared his shoulders ready for the onslaught of teasing, he bloody knew that she wasn't going to let it go.

"So here's what I was thinking" Tonks went on, moving over to stand closer to Harry "Remus seems to think that you have had your fill it book learning, not that I blame you, I never really liked the theory stuff myself." Harry nodded with agreement, Remus had been quite insistent that Harry was to learn the theory of every new spell he mastered, as well as going background reading on a great deal of others. It wasn't that Harry had resented doing it (well not too much) some of the things he had read about where even interesting and was likely to give him a head start for the school year a head. However he was a much more of a physical person than he was to one to sit down and read and if he needed anything today it was something to burn off the tension.

"And since, I clearly can't do anything too strenuous" Tonks continued, her hand doing a sweeping motion in front of her indicating her pregnant belly "I thought…" her voice trailed off with excitement as she pulled out from behind her back two roll away mats and a Yoga DVD.

"Yoga" Harry said doubly

"Yeah" Tonks smiled brightly "My mate Cassie swears by it, relaxing and something I can actually do as long as I go easy with it. It's a Muggle thing" She said, clearly taking his lack of enthusiasm as confusion

"I know what Yoga is" Harry said, he would never forget finding his Aunt Petunia, spread out across her spotless kitchen floor one morning, having tried one of the position and pulled something, apparently if the woman across the road come do in the so could she. He had sent the next two days running up and down the stairs bring her ice packs and trying not to wet himself with laughter every night in his cupboard. "I just don't know how it's supposed to help me that's all"

"I've told you it's relaxing" Tonks said "help you centre yourself, focus. Something that you seem need at the moment" she smirked, jerking her head downwards towards his groin

"Where exactly is Moony" Harry asked narrowing his eyes at her comment. There was no way he was going to let himself blush at the comment, knowing it would just give her ammo to work with

"What I'm not good enough for you Potter" Tonks smirked "Remus didn't tell me where he was going, only had he had a few things to do and that he would be bring dinner back with him"

"Yeah alright" Harry shrugged, wondering if it was something to do with The Order and wanting to ask more questions but knowing if he asked that would invite others to ask more about him and why he had taken a sudden interest in the tales and history of Hogwarts. It was unfortunate he already knew what he was looking for, for the slytherin horcrux because other wise he was sure he would have found out from this house. As such he was still clueless about the rest.

"You're slipping my friend" Tonks smirked "A few weeks ago you would have been determining to know what was happening and now you couldn't care less. You know what they say 'the mind starts a slippin' when you spend too much time a grippin'…"

"Give me those bloody mats" Harry said firmly, snatching the mats from her and storming out towards the living room, leaving Tonks to follow chuckling behind him.

"This is stupid" Harry complained from his spot in front of the large television in the front room of Grimmauld Place. Yoga wasn't doing anything at all in which to relax him, in fact he was just getting more and more agitated at his lack of ability, for Merlin's sake he could barely fold his legs in the same position that the woman on the screen was showing him. How was this meant to help him anyway, really, as if all his problems with Voldmort would end if the Dark Lord could just learn to centre himself.

"That's because your sitting too stiff" Tonks said "If you took that broom from up your arse, where it seems to have been lodge the past few days, things might be a little easier" Harry just huffed and continued looking at the television screen. He knew that she was right, he knew that he was probably being a right foul git to live with but he couldn't seem to help it. He was frustrated with everything, frustrated that he had stuck himself in that place, of his own free will no less. He was mad with himself that everyone had seemed to have given him at least one opportunity each to say stuff it and stay at the Burrow until school started and yet he stuck to his guns. In other word he was a complete Prat. It wasn't as if he was learning anything anyway. Moony wasn't here to teach him and as Tonks had already said there wasn't much that she could help with. Nope he had trapped himself there, unable to concentrate on anything but utter smut.

"Yeah and your doing so much better" Harry said sarcastically, Tonks was herself having problems doing what the woman on the video was telling her to do.

"Well, I'm not as flexible as I used to be" Tonks huffed "and me backside is going numb"

"I think your mate lied" Harry smirked, trying not to chuckle at her backside comment.

"I think that you might be right" Tonks agreed, finally shutting of the DVD, which Harry had been asking her to do since the moment she had started it. Harry moaned loudly, flopping back on the pink mat that he had previously been sat on, stretching out his cramping leg muscles with relief

"So are you going to tell me what's up with you, besides the obvious I mean" Tonks asked

"The obvious" Harry mused, looking up at the dingy ceiling of the front room

"I mean besides being lovesick that is" Tonks smirked.

"I'm not lovesick" Harry snapped, sitting back up

"Come on kid" Tonks chuckled "You've been storming around here like a bear with a sore head since you got back from seeing Ginny. Not to mention what I almost caught you doing this morning"

"There's nothing wrong with me" Harry said firmly

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about you know, I mean everyone does it, masibat…" Tonks said softly

"I know" Harry snapped, interrupting her "That doesn't mean that I want to talk about it" his cheeks flushing red with embarrassment.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're too up tight Potter" Tonks said

"Are we done?" Harry said not answering her question, the answer was yes, of course, people had said that he was too up tight before, though some people had been a phased a little differently, some said he could be a little intense and Hermione herself had said that he could be obsessive on occasion.

"I suppose so" Tonks shrugged "Though I'm not really sure what I are meant to do now. We were meant to have a fun relaxing morning with bonding and problem sharing but it doesn't seem to have worked out too well"

"I should probably be doing some work on Transfiguration anyway" Harry shrugged, not sure what else he was meant to say.

"Right" Tonks smirked as Harry got up from the floor "I'll call you down when Remus is back shall I?"

"Yeah alright" Harry shrugged, making his way back upstairs. Tonks watched him leave shaking her head at his retreating back, the boy was so hard to get close to and even harder to get to open up, she understood why of course but that didn't make it o.k. She worried (now that she was pregnant more than before, maybe it was her maternal side coming out) that he bottled too much up, that he put too much on himself. He was young after all but in some ways, he acted older than her but in other, social ways he was still a little boy. She was just trying to get him to act more like a kid really, she herself had never been over willing to give up her childhood and act like a grown up, but Harry, Harry didn't seemed to have a childhood at all and something about that broke her heart. Remus seemed to be perfectly content to leave Harry to his own device, saying that Harry would come to him if he needed him. This was all well and good but this was coming from a man that was infamous from burring his feeling, for not thinking he was good enough, or rich enough for peoples love. In a lot of ways Remus and Harry where quite a like in some ways, they had both grown up without any friends until they had attended Hogwarts. Where as Harry hadn't grown up with his parents, from what Tonks gathered, Remus' Parents (though they had tried to hide it) had been scared of their son from time to time. The truth was they had both had secretes to hide for a lot of years, both got into their heads that they weren't good enough to have people love them. They had both lost people that they loved, the same people in fact. They were the only ones left and Tonks felt that in that way they had already bonded without having to say anything to each other about that lose. Harry was the only thing Remus had left of his life before the war, before James and Lily had been murdered, before Peter had betrayed them, before they had lost Sirius. He clung to Harry to remember these people to make him feel and remember them and the same could be said for Harry. To Harry Remus was the one person that was still there from his other life, what life he would have had had Peter not betrayed his parents.

Tonks wasn't quite sure how long she had been sit there for but the next thing she knew Remus was coming into the room

"Are you alright?" Remus asked, looking at his finance with concern, as she was sprawled out on the floor on a bright pink mat.

"Yeah" Tonks smiled up at her soon to be husband, pulling herself away from her thoughts, holding her hand out for Remus to help her up from the floor "What for Dinner?" she asked making her way into the kitchen

"Chinese" Remus said, following Tonks down into the basement kitchen

"Excellent" Tonks smiled, starting to took into the take away cartons that Remus had lied out on the table "I've been eating rabbit food all week"

"Because some people happen to believe fresh fruit and vegetables are good for you, especially when your pregnant" Remus smirked

"Um" Tonks shrugged tucking into some spare ribs "If there's ever a point I don't have to worry about getting fat it's now"

"Where's Harry?" Remus asked, plating up his own meal

"Upstairs, avoiding me" Tonks smirked, continuing on when Remus raised a questioning eyebrow "I caught him about to polish his wand this morning and I mean that metaphorically" she chuckled a little at the shocked look on Remus face

"You didn't tease him about it did you?" Remus signed, knowing already that she had. Dora was a light sprit, full of teasing and laugher and although he had seen Harry be the same good sprit, it had been a very long time ago. Dora always enjoyed teasing others, never in a menacing, cruel way but something told him that Harry really wasn't in the mood for it at the current time.

"Course I did" Tonks smirked "He would have found it funny too if he didn't have a stick the size of The Womping Willow up his arse"

"He has been a little testy over the pass few days" Remus agreed, moving over to the counter to get out the cutlery for the meal. The fact was Harry had been in a fowl mood even since he had returned from The Burrow. Remus personally thought it was because he was missing spending time with his friends. If there was a place in the world that Harry could be himself it was at The Burrow "but how is teasing going to help him with that exactly?"

"The kid's was too up tight" Tonks said "I was just trying to get him to loosen up a bit for Merlin's sake"

"I can understand that" Remus nodded "but Harry really is a privet person and to be completely honest most boys his age would be completely horrified at being caught doing that"

"Oh come on" Tonks smirked "I trained with 20 blokes, they joked about wanking every other minute of the day"

"That as it my be" Remus smiled "but it is completely different being caught doing it, especially by someone older and definitely by someone of the opposite sex"

"Got court yourself did you?" Tonks said smiling cheekily

"The point is" Remus said, settling himself down across the table from Tonks, ignoring her question "Harry's not comfortable talking about that sort of thing with us, so the best thing to do is just let him be. I have been assured that both Harry and Ginny know what they are doing and that's all that matters"

"Is not that I'm worried about" Tonks smirked, she knew that Ginny was more than reliable at taking care of that sort of thing even if Harry caught a case of teenage male and got court up in the moment. "Look, your going to be out most of the next few days getting everything sorted and I'm going to be doing long hours at work. I wouldn't normally be too worried about leaving Harry here on his own but with the way he has been acting the passed few days…"

"You think that he's lonely?" Remus asked

"I think he's love sick" Tonks chuckled "and what difference is a few days going to make to him really"

"He won't go back to The Burrow" Remus smiled, shaking his head "No matter how much he wants to, he's too stubborn"

"So I suggest that we bring The Burrow to him" Tonks beamed

"Oy Potter, you a live up there" Tonks shouted up the stairs. Harry jerked awake, shooting up right in his hard backed chair in the study of Grimmaulad Place. Harry groaned as his stiff back and neck muscles protested, he arched his back moaning when it gave out an almighty crack. His hand came up to rub the back of his sore neck as he looked down at the notes in front of him. Although his handwriting had never been the neatest, the mess in front of him now was completely illegible, he must have nodded off on the parchment, complete wrecking hours worth of Transfiguration notes.

"Fucking Brilliant" Harry mumbled to himself, wiping his hands across the messy parchment, as him hoping he could somehow smear the ink back into the place, it didn't to say the least. How long he had been asleep he did not know, he was sure he must have done a few hours work, he could remember telling Lupin that he didn't want any dinner (something that he was very much regretting now, as he stomach rumbled) it was now twilight out, though he couldn't remember the sun setting. The fact that he was still weary meant that he had not been out for too long but his sore muscles told him that he and been asleep long enough.

"Oy" Tonks yelled up the stairs again "You coming down or not"

Harry huffed, getting up from the chair, maybe he would get himself something to eat while he was down there, see if Moony knew away of being able to clean up his parchment. Harry came down the stairs, rolling her neck from side to side to try to loosen the knotted muscles.

"About time" Tonks beamed as Harry stopped dead on the foot of the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Harry found himself blurting out. There stood next to the now smirking Tonks, was Ginny Weasley, her Hogwarts trunk by the side. Ginny smiling brightly back at him, rolling her eyes in mock annoyance

"Wow, smooth" Tonks smirked, before pushing herself passed Harry on the stairs "I'd find someone better at greetings if I were you Ginny" she said to the young woman before continuing upstairs, they heard the door close to the room she shared with Lupin.

"Hi" Ginny beamed, now that she knew that they were alone

"Hi" Harry said still fluster, taking another step down the stairs, making his way over to her slowly. He didn't trust himself with her, did trust himself not to just grab her and take her. She had been all that he had been able to think about, he had craved her, wanted her, needed her and now she was here it made the need and want even greater so much so that Harry was worried about his-self control and what he might actually do "Sorry I…" Harry stuttered as he made his way to stand in front of Ginny in the entranceway.

"Was surprised to see me?" Ginny smiled, chuckling a little when Harry nodded a still a little dumbfounded "Yeah well I wasn't expecting to be here myself"

"Then why are you?" Harry asked, once again moving a little closer to Ginny, but still keeping his distance a little, even since he had caught sight of her stood at the base of the stairs he had wanted to have he in his arms, in his bed.

"Tonks called at The Burrow after dinner" Ginny said "Had a word with Mum, she was worried about you being here on your own"

"I'm fine" Harry insisted

"I know" Ginny smiled "But she managed to convince Mum, that since Moony will be in and out of the house all week and since she is doing extra hours at work you could do with some company and I jumped at the chance. Obviously I had to point it out Mum that I was the best choice, Ron's helping out with the shop and everyone else is working, who else could it be. There was of course a thousand rules I had to agree to and Tonks had to promise the second I started causing trouble to send me right back…so here I am" she was slight out of breath at the end of her long tale, but the proud smile on her face made Harry smiled

"It's great to see you, really" Harry smiled, unable to stop himself from stepping even closer to Ginny, meaning that he was now stood right in front of her, almost touching her, he had to bend his still aching neck a little to talk to her properly. Being this close to her meant that he had to fight himself even more not to grab her and force his month on hers, he flowery scent over took his sense and he had to fight himself even more, Merlin did he want her "But I'll be fine here on my own. I've got enough to keep myself busy, I don't want to put anyone out"

"You're not put anyone out" Ginny said rolling her eyes "I happen to enjoy spending time with you and to be honest I think Mum was grateful to get rid of me, I've been a right foul cow to live with lately"

"You too hu" Harry said, feeling his cheeks flush slightly, his hands going into his pockets to stop himself from grabbing her

"Yep" Ginny smiled "Come here" she reaching up to rub an ink stain on Harry cheek, clearly from where he had fallen asleep in his note "You've got ink all over you face" She smirked. Harry gripped her wrist as her hand made contact with his face. His eyes turning a smoky green, a swirling combination of hunger, lust and love reflected in the bright green orbs. He used Ginny wrist to pull her forward, pulling her tight up against him as his mouth coming down on hers. Harry didn't know what had come over him, all he knew was that he had been longing for her, wanting Ginny for what left like months and the feel of her creamy skin on his had obviously been too much for him to take. Ginny gasped, standing stock still for a moment, Harry tensed up fully expecting to be on the receive hand of one of Ginny Weasely's slaps, though it never came. Ginny throw her arms around his neck, lifting herself up on to her tip toes so that she could be closer to him, groaning as he slide one hand into her hair pinning her head in place. Ginny willingly let him plunder her mouth as she clung to him, clawing at his back as he pressed her against the staircase wall. She was pretty sure this wasn't what her mother had been talking about when she had told Ginny to be respectful of Remus and Tonks home but she didn't care, Harry was here and his mouth was on hers, his hands where on her body and that was all she needed to know. Harry shifted pulling one of Ginny's legs up so that it draped around his waist, making her purr as he ground against her. This really wasn't the right place to be doing this, out in the open, Tonks and Moony just upstairs but he couldn't stop himself, not now, not now he had her there with him, moaning in his ear, tasting his skin, begging him for more. As Harry slide his hand up her shirt and under the cup of her bra, until he had one of her breasts in his hand, his other hand busy keeping her leg up, trusting against her moist heat. It was at that exact moment the smallest amount of clarity came to Ginny.

"Bedroom" She gasped, as Harry finally removed his mouth from hers to devoured her neck. She was unsure that he had heard her at first, for Merlin's sake she could hardly blame him if not, her voice was breathy and moany not something that helped when trying to make yourself clear, not to mention her blood was now pumping wildly in her ears, she could barley hear herself speaking. Harry pulled her more sharply against him, making her groan as she felt exactly what he had in mind for them hard against her. His arms came up tight around her and the next thing she left was a strange tightening around her, a squeezing sensation before feeling the soft mattress of Harry's bed against her back.

Ginny knew that they must have apperated, she knew the feeling well, no way they had made it all the way up to the top of the house, where Harry's bedroom was situated in a matter of seconds, not that any of that mattered. The only thing that mattered to her at the moment was getting Harry out of his clothes, something that he seemed determine to do to her also. His hands fumbled with the small buttons and the front of her blouse in there haste, he was desperate and rushed and had she been able to think about anything other than having him back inside her she would have felt proud of the fact she could reduce the ever controlled Harry Potter into a mad man. As it happens she was too busy pulling Harry t-shirt, messily over his head, nearly knocking his glasses off in her rush to feel in skin against hers. Her hands running over the soft, muscular skin of his back, pulling him closer. Harry's breath became more laboured as Ginny touched his skin, the co-ordination of his hands becoming no existent until he had to practically ripe the blouse from Ginny's body. If Ginny minded the fact that he had completely ruined her blouse (several of her button's had popped to versus different places in the room.) she showed no sign of it, in fact she was she barley noticed what was going on around her as Harry lowered his head to her chest, running his tongue along the top of her breast, as they heaved above the fabric of her bra and she gasped for breath. Ginny fumbled with Harry the fasting of Harry's jeans, pulling at the belt until the buckled slide open. Once his belt was out of the way, she attacked the button and zip fastening, allowing her head to fall back against the pillow as Harry got her bra off and took one of her nipples into his mouth. This only made her want him out of his jeans and underwear even more, when she had head finally completed unfastening his jeans she pushed both them and his underwear down his legs with her feet until they pooled around his knees

"Merlin" Ginny groaned, as his naked hardness rubbed against her still jean clad crouch. The next thing she knew Harry was off of her, pushing his jeans to the floor. Ginny squealed as Harry pulled her to the bottom of the bed, wrestling her out of her tight jeans and knickers. Harry settled himself back on her, his hot naked flesh now burning into hers. Ginny kissed him fiercely as she wrapped her legs tightly around his hips, grinding herself against him. Harry slid himself into her, firmly. There was no foreplay, there was no tenderness that they had shared on the other occasions that they had been together. Harry was rushed and needy and had he been fully aware of what he was doing he would have worried about hurting Ginny.

Ginny gripped Harry's back as he sunk into her, her nails biting into her back. Her head pushed back into her pillow and her back arched as she meet his hard, deep rhythm thrust for thrust. She didn't need it soft or tender not today, not when she needed him so much, when she needed him so desperately. She knew that it wouldn't take her long to climax, which was a good thing because she was pretty sure that Harry wasn't likely to last too much longer either. Harry shifted slightly sinking farther into her, Ginny moaned, her mouth going to Harry's shoulder to stop herself from crying out. Harry could feel the pressure building at the base of his spine, he knew there was no turning back and as his snaked his between there pulsing bodies, pressing down on that little bundle of nerves that never fails to get her to boiling point. Ginny shuddered as Harry's thumb added to the mix of his pounding beat, her muscles tightening around him, until she couldn't hold it in any longer. Ginny's teeth sunk into Harry's shoulder as her climax hit her, knowing that she was likely to leave a mark but knowing that if she didn't she was likely to scream the entire house down. Harry didn't even notice the pain of Ginny's teeth, he was too far gone, all he felt was Ginny's muscles tighten around him and then next he was floating, his blood was pumping in his ears and he was somewhere completely different from his bedroom at Grimmauld Place. When he finally came back to himself he was slumped against Ginny's chest, both of them breathing heavily.

Ginny smoothed the hair back from Harry's face, her fingers tangling in his hair as him came down. Her heart was still hampering against her rib cage, her legs still around his waist, locked at the ankles at the base of his spine. She held him close to her enjoying the feel of his heated and sweaty skin against hers, the feel of his weight against her. She pressed a kiss to his tempel, enjoying his natural sent mixed with the smell of sweat and sex. Harry was starting to come back to himself, he could feel the movement of Ginny's ribs as she breathed the smell of her hair, the way her fingers felt against her scalp. He lifted his head up from her neck as his felt her place a kiss on his temple. He felt his face blush as he looked down at Ginny's flushed face, he couldn't believe how rough he had been with her, the complete lack of control he had shown, the lack of respect for her feelings.

"Hi" Ginny beamed, her fingers going to his fringe, pushing it back from his sweaty forehead.

"Umm…Hi" Harry stuttered, righting himself and rolling off of Ginny, pushing himself up on his feet "I'm…umm…Going to get in the shower" Harry all but ran into his bathroom.

Ginny groaned, her head hitting the pillow, as she slammed her heeling into the mattress in frustration. Just as she felt like she was getting somewhere with Harry, just when she thought they had taken a step forward he ran, kicking and screaming two back. Her hands came up to cover her eyes, as she breathed deeply, she loved the man she really did, but it was shocking just how close she came to wanting to strangle him on some occasions (this being one such occasion.) Sometimes she wondered if it was always going to be like this, him running and her chancing after him. The shower started to run in the adjoining room and Ginny found herself on her feet. She didn't know if she would always be running after him, she wasn't sure if there was going to be some point in her life when she would give up on Harry Potter, that he was going to stop thinking he had done something wrong, that he had over stepped the mark. All she knew was right at the moment she had to set his mind straight.

Harry signed, resting his forehead against the titled wall of the shower. The jet of warm water hit the back of his head, running in rivers down his back. He breathed deeply, taking in the moist steamy air and wondering if he had completely fucked it up with Ginny (not for the first time that summer). He had been a Prat, actually to correct that he was a Prat. First he had practically forced himself on her and then he had rushed out of there before he had explained himself to her.

"Wanker" Harry mumbled to himself

"I couldn't agree more" Ginny smiled. Harry spun around quickly, almost falling flat on his back in the process. He hadn't even heard her enter the bedroom, let own heard her slip into the shower with him.

"How someone as graceful in the air can be so clumsy on the ground I'll never know" Ginny said shaking her head, as she stepped closer to him.

"What are you doing in here?" Harry said, trying not to notice the way that the water smoothed down her hair or the way that it clung to her eyelashes.

"I thought I would see why you'd ran off" Ginny shrugged, moving so that she was stood in front of him, her hands moving up to cruel around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry" Harry said shamefaced.

"For what?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. Harry knew that look well, she had given him a look before not to mention her brothers. It was a look that said whatever he said was likely to be the wrong thing.

"For you know earlier…when I…I didn't mean to rush you or anything…I" He stumbled over his words, before Ginny thankfully cut across him to stop him making a farther mess over things.

"If you are sorry for completely ruining the mood and our post-shagging cuddle, by running off" Ginny said "Then your forgiven. If you were going say something stupid like taking advantage of me your likely to get a knee in a very vital part of your anatomy"

"Right" Harry winced, imagine just such a thing.

"You know you didn't right, your not that much of a prat not to realise that I wasn't a very willing part of in what just happened" Ginny said rubbing Harry's shoulders.

"I did go a bit mental" Harry argued

"So did I" Ginny chuckled, her arms going around his neck, as she pulled herself up into him. "When have you known me to ever do anything I didn't want to."

"I've not been able to stop think about you, about that" Harry admitted, feeling his cheeks flush.

"Good" Ginny grinned wildly "me either"

"I'm sorry" Harry said, a little smile playing on his face

"For being a Prat?" Ginny asked

"Yeah" Harry nodded

"Good" Ginny said, leaning up to give him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm sorry too"

"What for" Harry asked confused. Ginny moved her hand up the junction of his neck, where her teeth had left their mark. The pressure of Ginny's hand and the water caused a sting that Harry hadn't felt before now.

"Ow" Harry hissed "When did that happen" he said trying to crane his neck to see what the damage was.

"Your not the only one that gets carried away you know Potter" Ginny smiled, leaning forward to look at the tender flesh, blowing on it to sooth the burn "It doesn't look too bad, it'll want cleaning properly and then I can heal it"

Harry turned slightly away from Ginny, reaching out to the soap dish behind him for the soap moving it up to the tender flesh of his shoulder before Ginny stopped him.

"Not with soap you dim wit" she said astonished, taking the soap out of his hand "You need some proper antiseptic"

"It always worked fine before" Harry said, taking the soap back from her, turning her around and starting to lather up her back.

"Oh yeah" Ginny teased, looking over her shoulder at him "Often get lust crazed woman biting into your neck?"

"Some people might say I'm a little clumsy" Harry smiled, as Ginny giggled. He loved that giggle.

"A Little" Ginny smirked "You have your own bed in the Hospital Wing"

"That's because Madam Promfery likes seeing me in my Pyjamas" Harry teased

"The Kinky devil" Ginny smiled, turning back around to face Harry, taking the soap from him, she motioned for him to turn around himself.

"I'll have to keep an eye on her I think"

Harry sighed as she rubbed the sore muscles on his back, releasing the tension from within them. Ginny took notice of this, pressing in deeper to the muscles at the base of his spine.

"Moony been working you hard?" Ginny asked

"Umm" Harry made a noise of agreement "keeps me busy"

"Keep yourself busy more like" Ginny smirked "Anyone ever told you that you can be a little obsessive"

"Hermione" Harry turned back around to face her "Ron, Moony, Tonks, you" he smiled "Can I wash your hair" he asked, his face flushing as he saw the confused look on Ginny's face.

"Umm…ok" Ginny chuckled, trying around to allow Harry to lather her hair. Harry applied shampoo to his hands before running it thought Ginny's hair.

"You think I am strange" Harry said, taking his time to make sure he covered all her hair, moving his fingers against her scalp to make sure it was properly lathered and clean.

"I know you are strange" Ginny corrected him with a smiled "But I think I might like this new strange habit"

"I love your hair" Harry said absentmindedly, moving to allow the jet of the shower to rinsed her hair clean.

"I'll pass on the compliment" Ginny smiled, leaning into Harry's touch as he ran his fingers thought her hair.

"You do that" Harry smiled, kissing her shoulder. At that moment the water basted cold. Ginny jumped away from Harry and stood at the other side of the shower, shivering. Harry laughed at her from his position still under the jet.

"How can you stand it?" she asked, wrapping her arms around herself

"You get used to it" Harry shrugged his shoulders moving to turn the water off, before pulling the curtain aside to get out.

"How long have we been in her anyway" Ginny asked, as Harry helped her out of the large tub, before wrapping her in a big white fluff towel

"A while" Harry said, not exactly sure himself "I think it's pretty late"

"I should go and get ready for bed then" Ginny smiled, wrapping the towel around herself tightly.

"Yeah you should" Harry said with a weak smile, he had been looking forward to being in the same bed a Ginny again. It would have been nice to wake up next to her whenever they wanted, without him having to sneak out of her room or vice versa, but he was sure that one of the conditions that Mrs Weasley had set for her daughter was that she had her own bedroom why staying there.

"I'll see you in a bit" Ginny smiled, kissing him on the cheek

"Yeah see you soon" Harry smiled, allowing her to slip out of his grasp, his bathroom and finally his bedroom.

Harry pulled on a clean t-shirt and set of boxers, he sat on the base of his bed, watching as the hot weather final broke and the heavens opened. He towel dried his hair and contemplated weather to open the window or not, he enjoyed listening to the rain, loved watching it run down window planes. The door creaked open, causing Harry to turn his head away from the window and to his new visitor. Ginny slipped back into Harry's room, she was now dressed in his old Quidditch World Cup t-shirt and was carrying a small green bottle in her hand.

"I found this in one of the other bathrooms" she said holding up the bottle "It should work fine"

"It's fine really" Harry insisted as Ginny crawled on the bed behind him, lifting his T-shirt up over his head "It doesn't even hurt"

"Bite marks can be nasty" Ginny argued "besides I feel bad" she had uncorking the little bottle (which gave off a smell very similar to that, that lingered around the hospital wing) and dabbing it on the effected area.

"Liar" Harry teased, hissing slightly at the sting "You just love the fact that you marked me. Shows everyone who I belong to"

"Maybe" Ginny smiled "Is that why you like marking me:

"If I say yes are you going to be mad" Harry asked, seriously

"No" Ginny chuckled

"Then Yes. I guess…I don't know, I like knowing that I'm allowed to do that to you. That I'm the only one that gets to touch you like that" Harry fumbled trying to explain something that he really didn't get himself

"I can understand that" Ginny said "As long as they stay where no-one can see them. Walking around with killer love bites doesn't do much for a girls reputation"

"O.k." Harry nodded "Only with expressed permission then"

"Or where people can't see" Ginny teased, reaching out for Harry's wand on the bedside table. She muttered a spell under her breath, waving it over Harry's shoulder, healing it.

"There all better" She smiled, placing a kiss on the new healed skin, it was slightly pinker than normal but that was all.

"Thanks" Harry signed, as Ginny started to rub his shoulder, her thumbs working in to the tense muscles at the base of his neck.

"I think I've found a way of getting anything out of you Potter" Ginny smirked, working the muscles harder.

"Umm" Harry made a noise of agreement, dropping his head forward to allow her best access "I thought you was going to bed?"

"Well" Ginny smiled "My Mum said I had to live to the rules set by this house. Which got me thinking, this is your house isn't it? I mean Moony and Tonks live here but technically it is your house, so your rules. I have to do as you tell me"

"Stay" Harry signed, closing his eyes as Ginny worked his tired muscles sending his to sleep "Carry on with what your doing, sleep, do what you want"

"I so have whipped Potter" Ginny laughed. Harry smiled sleepily, he loved that laugh.

"Always have" Harry agreed.

"Still it's good to know these things" She smiled continuing what she was doing, she loved the way that he relaxed at her touch.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Harry mumbled

"Do what? This?" Ginny teased, working the muscles as hard as she could, only to be rewarded with a moany groan from Harry "I'm not really sure it must be one of my many natural talents" she smiled. Harry smirked but didn't say anything, he just allowed Ginny to carry on with what she was doing. The pair sat there in silence for a long while, listening to the rain splatter the window, enjoying the fact that they could be together life this, that they weren't one of those couples that had to constantly be entertaining the other.

"I guess this means that summer is officially over" Ginny mused looking out of the window at the rain.

"The sun will be back up tomorrow" Harry shrugged

"Still" Ginny sighed.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, looking over his shoulder at Ginny.

"School's going to be different now isn't it" she said moving to sit against the headboard.

"Without Dumbledore you mean?" Harry asked moving to sit next to her

"Yeah" Ginny sighed, ringing the hem of her t-shirt between her hands "I mean I know I wasn't very close to him or anything, not like you and the others were but he was always so kind to me, even after what happened in my first year." Ginny shrugged "It's just going to be strange without him there, everything seemed better you know, less scary somehow knowing that he was there on our side"

"I don't know what to say to make you feel better" Harry admitted feeling bad. To be honest he hadn't even really thought about school much over that summer, he had been busy and whatever part of his brain hadn't been taken up with training and be occupied with thoughts of Ginny. The truth was he knew she was right, Hogwarts was going to be different without Dumbledore, he was different without him there, knowing one of the main reasons he had stayed alive for so long was because of the former Headmaster. Did the thought of what Hogwarts might be like this next year scare him a little? Yes it did. But all he knew was that he was sure that McGonagall would try to carry on where Dumbledore had left off the best she could.

"You don't have to say anything" Ginny said, leaning her head against Harry's shoulder "I'm just being daft"

"No your not" Harry insisted "If it's been worrying you then I'm glad you told me, I'm just not very good at make people feel better"

"I think you are better than I think you are" Ginny smiled up at him, leaning up to kiss him, Harry allowed her access to his mouth briefly before pulling away.

"That's not the way I meant" Harry smirked

"Really" Ginny teased, crawling to sit on his lap "Because you're very good at it"

"Thanks" Harry smirked "But seriously Gin, you know everything will o.k. don't you. That I would never let anything happen to you"

"I do know that" Ginny said sensually, looking into his soulful eyes, she hadn't meant to try there relaxing night into this, grief, worry but there was also a part of her that was happy they were talking about this.

"Good" Harry smiled "As for the rest of it, we'll just deal with it when it comes along"

"Seems like a plan" Ginny smiled "Another I do have other plans for you right now" she smiled wickedly, pushing Harry back on bed. He laughed as he shuffled down so his head was on the pillow, grinning up at Ginny as she made a grab for her hem of her t-shirt.


	32. Chapter 31

A/N HI GUYS JUST WANTED TO SAY A HUGE SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I KNOW YOU'VE HEAR IT ALL BEFORE BUT I'M REALLY BUSY WITH WORK AND EVERYTHING AND STRUGGLE TO FIND TIME TO WRITE ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER AND WILL TRY MY BEST TO GET THE NEW ONE UP WHEN I CAN. THANK TO JAN FOR BETA'ING THIS FOR ME AND FINDING THE TIME TO HELP ME OUT. THANKS EVERYONE

Tonks rolled her eyes, as she saw Remus eyes once again travel up to the ceiling above them. A low rhythmic banging had started above them a few minutes ago and though she could barely hear it from their position in the house, it seemed that the same could not be said for Remus. She watched as he paused from his writing again, as a rather loud giggle came down through the floors above them. He gripped his quill tightly in his hand, trying to block out the noise above them. There were times that being a Werewolf came in handy, the enhanced sense of smell and hearing had many benefits when it came to fighting Death Eaters. It had none whoever when it came to over hearing intimate moments between two teenaged house guest.

"Really" Tonks chuckled, getting up from the bed and making her way over to where Remus sat at the desk in the corner "What exactly did you think they would be doing up there, holding hands?" she slide her arms around his neck hugging him from behind.

"I wasn't quite expect this either" Remus said with a frown. It was awkward to say the least, he would have found having to hear anyone having sex a little off putting, the fact that it was Harry and Ginny only made it worse.

"Oh please like you were any different at their age" Tonks smirked, throwing herself down on the bottom of the bed "You're not the only one willing to tell embracing stories, I'll have you know. Sirius had a few tales to tell himself you know" Remus turned sharply to face Tonks, the shocked look on his face making her laugh.

"What exactly did he tell you?" Remus asked

"Oh you know this and that, nothing specific" Tonks smirked "Something about you and a girl called Emily? Amilia?"

"Emmerlina" Remus corrected her with a wistful smiled

"That's the one" Tonks nodded "Never did tell me what happened to her"

"She moved to America after the war" Remus shrugged "Not sure what happened to herself, to be perfectly honest, haven't heard from her since"

"Shame" Tonks teased "Seems I have a lot to thank her for"

"Yes well, who do I have to thank" Remus said rising his eyebrow at her

"You already know that" Tonks smirked "And if you want to buy Charlie Weasley a drink for it the next time he's home I can't see him minding much." The fact that she had been with Charlie in the youth was not a much of a secret, they had been close at Hogwarts. They had been friends, that turned into something else for a while, it had been no great love story really, the fling had all but fizzled out come the end of seventh year and what with her going off to Auror training and him travel to Romania, they thought it best to make a clean break. Everything remained on good terms with them both, everything had ended amicably after all, they had always stayed in somewhat regular contact with one another. He had been the one to suggest that Dumbledore contact her about the Order. They were still firm friends at the end of the day and were more than happy to joke about their very ill fated attempt at romance, Charlie Weasley was one of the best friends a girl could ask for, as for a boyfriend, Merlin help the poor woman that ended up with him

"Which brings me back to why this is bothering you so much" Tonks said titling her head to the side, giving him a teasing smiled.

"I might just do that" Remus smirked, turning back to his writing.

"When did you become such a prude anyway?" Tonks asked, sliding on to Remus knee "I think it's rather sweet that they can't keep their hands of each other, besides you said so yourself they're being careful. Let them have their fun I say, they don't get much of it"

"It's just a little uncomfortable that's all" Remus argued "I mean my hearing is slightly better than yours you know"

"Yes well I'm be pointing out to Harry in the morning that we're not the only ones to forget the silencing charm" Tonks smirked "It's been a long time since you lived cramped up isn't it. This was daily accordance for me at the flat and you think this is uncomfortable my upstairs neighbours were an older married couple" Tonks shuddered. Remus chuckled at his fiancés face.

"All I can keep thinking is that Lily would kill me" Remus admitted

"Yeah but James would be clapping you on the back" Tonks smiled

"Probably" Remus smirked, he could just imagine James doing such a thing.

"He's not a baby any more Remus" Tonks said "Not that I'm even sure he ever was one and I think we can safely say that he's not just messing about with some girl. I think Lily would forgive you"

"Sirius wouldn't if I went up there and said something" Remus smirked

"No he wouldn't" Tonks smirked "Either would Harry and Ginny right at this moment"

"Quite" Remus smiled

"So let's go to bed and leave them to it ok" Tonks said sliding off Remus knee holding out her hand to him. Remus raised from his chair

"Tired love" Remus asked, as Tonks settled herself on the bed

"Knackered" Tonks said through a yawn "As normal"

"It's late" Remus stated noticing for the first time that it was well past midnight.

"What was it that you were working on anyway?" Tonks asked

"Just a few things I want to go over with Harry at some point" Remus said, sliding into bed, he wore a pair of striped PJ bottom and a white t-shirt.

"I doubt he's be awake before we leave in the morning" Tonks smirked, snuggling up to Remus "And the whole point of having Ginny here was to give him a brake"

"I never said that I was going to pester him about it. There's just a few ideas I had that I wanted to go over with him before school started back up"

"Umm" Tonks said, dozing off to school beside Remus "The pair of you are as bad as each other" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny signed contently, as she snuggled up against Harry, his arms tightening more around her middle. The storm was raging outside, yet she felt warm and comfortable here with Harry. She always felt safe with him there and although she was not the type of girl that needed a man to look after her, she still liked the feeling of being safe.

"See" Ginny smirked, her hand moving to cover Harry's on her belly (his thumb once again had been caressing her warm skin) lacing her fingers through his "I told you were good at making people feel better"

"Thanks" Harry chuckled against her back, rolling his eyes "I aim to please"

"You always do" Ginny smiled, relaxing farther into the pillows, as she felt Harry laugh again before kissing her temple, nuzzling his nose into the crease of her neck.

"You are very good for my ego Ginny Weasley" Harry muttered against her skin.

"You know we forgot the silencing charm right. Twice" Ginny teased.

"Brilliant" Harry huffed, knowing he was likely to get some stick from Tonks come morning "If you weren't so bloody loud"

"Hey" Ginny said, her leg going out to kick Harry's leg "I couldn't help that. Plus you and I both know that you secretly love that about me"

"True" Harry sighed "Tonks is going to be a bloody nightmare about it though"

"She'll be proud" Ginny joked "Glad to know you know how to satisfy your women"

"Merlin, don't say things like that" Harry said with utter disgust rolling away from Ginny. Ginny laughed rolling with him until she was settled above him, her chest against his.

"When did you become such a prude?" Ginny grinned down at him

"I'm not" Harry said defensively, he wasn't a prude, he had no problem what so where with the feeling of Ginny's bare chest against his, the feeling of her hard nipples dragging against his skin

"Umm" Ginny said, running her thumb along his jaw line, feeling the prickle of his stumble against her skin "Well after tonight I suppose I can't deny that" She smirked "I've always been told it's the quiet ones to watch out for"

"Yeah well she's been giving me enough grief today to last me a life time" Harry complained

"She can't be that bad" Ginny smirked "I grew up with Fred and George remember"

"Yeah well did Fred and George ever catch you…" Harry faded off his cheeks flushing.

"What did she catch you doing" Ginny smiled down at him wickedly and at once Harry knew exactly where Fred and George got that menacing look from.

"You know you look so much like your brothers right now, I feel kind of dirty" Harry half joked trying to pull her away from her quest to find out.

"I could just go and ask Tonks you know" Ginny said "I'm sure she will be more than willing to tell me" she made a dash for the door, taking the sheets with her. Her hand was just closing around the doorknob when Harry made a grab for her. Ginny squealed, half laughing as he pulled her back to the bed, pinning her underneath his weight.

"You really want to embarrass me that much, you are willing to go down there in your birthday suit" Harry said raising a challenging eyebrow.

"I'm wearing a sheet" Ginny argued with a smiled

"She may have caught me this morning" Harry said feeling his cheeks start to burn again "You know about to polish me wand" Ginny burst out laughing underneath him and he couldn't help but smile along with her even though it had to be one of the most embarrassing things in his life.

"Oh Merlin" Ginny sighed, settling back down, wiping the tears of laugher off of her face

"Thanks for your support" Harry mumbled, not really angry with her for laughing.

"Oh Sweetheart I'm sorry" She smiled, her hand going into his hair "but I mean come on, it could only happen to you"

"True" Harry agreed

"Well if she decides to bring it up tomorrow, I may have to bring up a few things of my own" Ginny grinned evilly.

"And once again I'm even more determined to stay on your good side" Harry smiled

"Umm" Ginny purred, her noise nuzzling at his jaw "Your always on my good side"

"Good to know" Harry said, moving to take her earlobe in his mouth, working to move the sheet from between them.

"Know that pushing your wand you were talking about earlier" Ginny said, a little breathlessly.

"Umm" Harry said, making a noise of conformation

"Well what would that look like?" Ginny asked. Harry pulled his head away from her ear lope, looking down at her shocked. Ginny looked up at Harry taking in his shocked expression and his raised eyebrows and couldn't help but blush.

"You'd…" Harry cleared his throat as his voice came out a little high "You'd like to watch me do that…" he trailed off, he watched as Ginny chewed on her bottom lip, watched as her cheeks flamed even hotter. Ginny just nodded.

"If I…Then would you, you know return the flavour" Harry asked, his own cheeks now flushing horribly

"Maybe, possibly" Ginny smiled, feeling her own cheeks

"Then maybe we could give it a go…you know some other time" Harry said a little nervous, it wasn't that he was unwilling to do it, especially if he got to see Ginny too, he just wasn't sure he was ready quite yet.

"Yeah another day" Ginny smiled, her hand sliding down from Harry's back moving around to the front, doing what Harry had very nearing been caught doing that morning. Harry's eyes slammed shut as he groaned, in that moment he was sure Voldemort wasn't the one to worry about because Ginny Weasley was defiantly going to the death of him.

Ginny woke with a jerk, she was unsure of what had woken her at first, yes the storm was still raging outside, sending heavy raindrops to patter against the high windows but Ginny had always been a heavy sleeper anyway. It was only when Harry's arm shifted hugging her tighter that her bladder started to scream. Ginny bite her bottom lip and squeezed her legs together slightly, she turned a fraction to look at Harry only to be met by the back on his head. He was laid on his front; his head facing the other way, his leg was thrown out over the top of the covers and his arm was thrown out over her. Ginny couldn't help that smiled that graced her lips as she looked at him. He didn't look conformable in the slightest (in fact he was in the same position he had been in when he had last rolled off of her) in fact she was more than a little surprised that Harry was still sleeping, she had known him to jump if someone sneezed behind him, let alone with a storm going on outside. Which lead Ginny back to the problem at hand, she didn't want to disturb Harry but she really did have to pee. What would happen if she did wake him, then she would have to tell him what she was doing and though she was sure she did actual human things like creating urine they had never actually shared the bodily function, meaning if she woke him moving around and he might actually heard her pee. It wasn't that she was a girly girl or anything it was just she believed a girl should have some secretes and one of those was what you sounds like reliving yourself. Ginny was just weighting up the options of going to one of the other bathrooms in the house, when Harry's arm shifted again pressing even more into her abused bladder, there was no way that she was going to make it to one of the other bathrooms. Ginny lifted Harry's arm carefully, sliding out from under it gently so as not to move the bed too much and wake Harry. When Ginny final had her freedom, she pulled the nearest item of clothing from the floor to cover her nakedness (she wasn't sure she was quite ready to strut around naked quite yet) and made her escape.

Ginny stood in front of the bathroom mirror, washing her hands in the sink below. She glanced up at her reflection and couldn't help but smile at the mess she saw in front of her. her hair was frizzy mess, not only from going to bed with it wet but also from trashing about on the pillow. She grinned as she moved the neck of Harry's t-shirt to one side and saw the state he had made of her collarbone, so much for him being careful. Then again she was pretty sure she had made just as much of him. Who knew that the space behind his right ear could be so sensitive. She looked a complete and utter mess and to be completely honest she couldn't have been more happy about it. Her skin was still humming from his touch. She knew it wasn't just about the physical when it came to Harry, it never had been, he had this way of knowing her, who she was, what she wanted without having to ask. However, at the same time she had to admit that that aspect of their relationship was going well, better than anything else she had ever experience and she knew that it would only get better. They still getting used to each other after all, learning what the other liked, what got them going, Ginny was still getting used to him. She had after all only been Dean before Harry and that hadn't been happening for too long before their brake up. There was the obvious size difference of course, Harry was bigger downstairs that Dean was but then there was also the difference in techniques. Dean had always been the one for instant gratification (something she had not been expecting from the artist) it wasn't always a bad thing, sometimes she had been in the mood for hard and fast. Harry though it seemed liked the drawn out foreplay, it was possible that he just didn't know what Ginny was wanting from him, but sometimes Ginny got the feeling that where she not there to turn the kissing groping into something else Harry would be intense please to just continuing teasing until she begged. Then again she had seen that passionate, risky side of Harry tonight, maybe that was exactly what he wanted her to do, to beg him to taken her, to love her. That was most defiantly something to think on more but at the moment she couldn't think of anything but her stomach that had been rumbling loudly for that last 5 minutes, she was after all a Weasley and dinner had been hours ago. All Ginny's plans not to disturb Harry had been forgone in the 2 seconds where she forgot and flushed the toilet, she winced as the old pipes rattled and whined knowing that it would take a small miracle for that not to wake Harry. Since Ginny had to hope has she stuck her head around the door

"Sorry" She winced as she saw Harry awake, looking over his shoulder, with beady sleep filled eyes at her.

"You o.k." Harry asked his voice gravely with sleep.

"Yeah, just you know…call of nature" Ginny smiled, even though she could feel her cheeks blushing slightly, glad that Harry didn't have his glasses on to see her blush.

"Umm" Harry mumbled burring his face into his pillow, snuggling down into the feathers to drift off to sleep once more. Ginny couldn't help but smile at him as she sat down next to him on the bed.

"Actually I'm pretty starving now that I'm awake, think I might have to go and raid the fridge" Ginny said running her fingers through Harry's hair. Harry sighed loving the feeling of her fingers rubbing again his scalp, he never thought he would be much for hair touching (well his hair anyway) but he found the whole thing rather relaxing.

"M'k" he managed to say once Ginny's words had pierce through the fog in his brain "Just give me a second and I'll be up"

"Don't be daft" Ginny said "I'm more than capable of making myself a sandwich"

"You sure" Harry sighed, rubbing his face into his pillow, he knew he wasn't really being the best host but he was feeling more comfortable in his bed than he had in a very long time.

"Course" Ginny smiled "I mean as long as you think you can live without me for 5 minutes"

"I'm sure I'll manage" Harry smiled, half asleep.

"Git" Ginny said with the slightest tug of his hair before hopping off of the bed, leaving Harry to sleep and going to deal with her rumbling stomach.

Ginny made her way down into the basement kitchen, she had to admit the house still gave her the creeps. She thought she had got used to it after a while, especially after the summer they had spent there but there are still times when quite unconsciously a shiver still ran down her spine when it was after dark and she was all by herself. As she moved towards the kitchen she saw the flicker of candle light coming from under the door. Ginny pushed the door opened and was confronted by the slight of Lupin working by candle light at the table.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" Ginny said apologetically, going to step back out of the room.

"No" Lupin smiled "Come in sit. I just wasn't expecting anyone else to be awake at this time"

"Yeah" Ginny smiled coming into the room, she fidgeted uncomfortably with the hem of Harry's t-shirt, she hadn't been expecting anyone to be awake either and to be honest she now realised just how little she was wearing "I got hungry. I'll just make myself a quick snack and leave you to want ever you were doing"

"No rush really" Lupin smiled again "There tea in the pot if you'd like some or juice in the fridge if Harry has left any"

"Right" Ginny smirked "Do you want anything"

"Wouldn't say no to some of that roast beef your mother sent over" he smiled. Ginny sent about making them both a roast beef sandwich, for a while the room was quite, only the sound of Lupin's quill scratching on his parchment filled the room.

"What is it that your working on" Ginny said as she set herself down across the table from her former Professor, placing a plate down in front of him. Lupin looked up hearing her voice so close to him

"Thank you" he smiled, taking one half of the sandwich in his hand "It's nothing really important, just something's I wanted to go over with Harry, nothing that couldn't wait really"

"If it could wait then why are you up so late" Ginny smiled cheekily

"I tend to get a little restless sometimes" Lupin grinned "Especially when nights are as loud as tonight"

"I'm sorry if we disturbed you…I mean" Ginny stammered, her cheeks flushing.

"You didn't" Lupin lied of course, he had heard the couple but he didn't need to embarrass the girl farther by saying so. "I tend to find some nights more restless than others and when I got something on my mind I can tend to get a little too involved with it, never realise how late it's getting"

"That sounds familiar" Ginny smirked. She noticed for the first time sitting across from Lupin that he was not wearing his normal long sleeved attire. Even in the dim light being cast from the candle on the table, she could see the long scars on her former Professors arms. She noticed the large ball of knotted scar tissue on his right shoulder as he used his left hand to kneed the area. The teeth marks where still visible again his pale skin and Ginny knew that that mark had not been made by himself but by the creature that had turned him into the person that he was today. Ginny couldn't help the wince that came out of her at the conclusion. It still looked painful and raw, still an angry pink and raised, part of her wanted to lay her hand against the flesh to see if it had the angry warmth of a new burn. Lupin cleaned his throat, causing to Ginny to look up, her cheeks flushed as she realised that she had been staring.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…" She stuttered

"Not worry" Lupin said with a soft smile "I know it's hard not to and on the grand scheme of things it's not so bad really. I've seen much worse cases in much more visual areas" Ginny shuddered remembering the mess that had been made of Bill's face last summer, luckily it hadn't turned out to be as bad as they had all thought it would be and he hadn't lost an eye or anything like that. However, she couldn't help but think about what if it had been different. What if the bite had turned him, she was sure the family would have stuck by him of course but what if he had turned bitter about it became someone else because of it.

"Still it's rude" Ginny said firmly, angry with herself.

"Really Ginny it's ok" Lupin said with sympathy "I normal wear long sleeves for this reason but I've seemed to have gotten a bit lacked about it over the past few weeks"

"I don't blame you it's been boiling and like I said I'm sorry I was staring. If it had been someone else doing that I would have probably had a go at them" Ginny said, causing Lupin to chuckle

"Like I said you won't be the first. In fact every time Sirius saw it he insisted on poking it to see if it hurt"

"Does it" She asked

"Not even in the slightest" Lupin smiled "It did while I was growing up and puberty wasn't the best time with it but now it's nothing but a slight annoyance"

"You don't look much like the tank top type anyway" Ginny teased

"I think your right" Lupin said with a wide grin "I cover it because it can make people a little uncomfortable"

"That's their problem" Ginny argued

"But still" Lupin shrugged "As it is when I am around the house I sometimes forget when we have guests and as it's been over the past few weeks I haven't bothered at all"

"Why's that" Ginny said curious

"I thought if anyone could understand the effect a scar can over on someone it would be Harry" Lupin smiled wistfully. Ginny had never thought of that, she had noticed whenever someone new met Harry their eyes would drift to his forehead. She had watched him fuss over flatting his fridge against his forehead when someone fussed over him. She had watched as other girls had flirted as his cheeks had flushed

"I suppose your right" Ginny said "I've never really thought about it that way before"

"That's because he wouldn't be him without it" Lupin said softly "it has shaped who he is because of it, as has mine"

"You shouldn't be ashamed to show it" Ginny said firmly "Of who you are just because everyone else thinks that you should"

"I cover up my scar because I don't want to hassle of explain all of this to people I know won't understand, who don't care to" Lupin said firmly

"Then why explain it to me" Ginny asked

"Because you do" Lupin smiled softly "because you'll take the time to understand how Harry feels about his"

The room was quite a while after that, as Ginny took in what Lupin had told her. Was Harry ashamed of that scar on his head, she knew that he wasn't a fan of the extra attention that it gave him. She barley noticed it about him now, but it was still there to look people gave him when they saw it, the look of excitement when they saw it, or fear or anger and she hadn't really paid attention to it before because he had always just shrugged it off.

"How bad has this sleeping thing been" Ginny asked, quite suddenly, she could help but wonder what else he had been keeping form her, what else she hadn't picked up on "He only tells me so much and I'm starting to get worried"

"I have to admit when I heard someone in the hall way I was expecting it to be Harry" Lupin said

"So he's awake most nights" Ginny sighed sitting back in her chair.

"It's a difficult thing he is going through Ginny" Lupin said sympathetically "From what I can understand, from what Harry's told me and the research I have done Elemental magic is a hard thing to control"

"Elemental magic" Ginny said confused

"There's where most wand less magic comes from" Lupin nodded "It's hard to explain really but you know how some Muggles say that the blossoming of flowers in the spring is magical well it would seem that there not all together wrong. Some witches and wizards are able to tap into this natural resource, this energy"

"Like the other day at The Burrow, he had to stay in contact with the ground" Ginny said confused, why hadn't Harry told her any of this, why was this the first time that she was hearing about this.

"Yes. It might get to the point where he can use the air around him to burst his energy or one day he might just up too much energy and harm himself. There is a reason that this magic is no longer practiced Ginny, why Parents send their children to be properly train in magic" Lupin said seriously.

"Then why Harry and why now" Ginny said firmly

"I'm not sure why but I think I have an idea about why now" Lupin said "Harry has come of age an wizards natural power increases when the he turns 17 and we've already seen Harry do amazing things without it" Lupin said

"So he was always going to be able to this" Ginny questioned

"I don't know" Lupin confession

"It doesn't look like anyone can tell me a lot of anything" Ginny sighed, her sandwich and tea forgotten. She hated feeling like she had been left out of the loop of feeling like things where being kept from her.

"I told Harry not to tell you about all of this" Lupin said "Not until you were alone. In case your letters got intercepted"

"I guess there hasn't been much opportunely" Ginny agreed, some of her anger dissolving a bit, instead fear cruelled in the pit of her belly. "It safe though right. All this training he's not going to go too far or anything right"

"He knows his limits" Lupin assured her "He talks to you about this Ginny I'm sure of it"

"It that why you gave me a for warning" Ginny smirked, knowing that she was still going to have to drag this all out of Harry when the time comes.

"Your right I might have given you a little more information than you actually needed" Lupin said

"No I'm grateful" Ginny said with a sad smile "All I've got to do is get Harry to talk about all of this" she knew that that was going to be hard part. That she was going to have to be patient with him and not pushy not matter how much she just wanted to scream at him at times.

"I'm sure that you'll get it out of him" Lupin smiled getting up from the table, making his way toward the door "I'll leave you to your snack, good night" Ginny wasn't sure how long she sat there for, running through the things that Lupin had said that night over in her mind. It was much later when she blow out the candle and rejoined Harry in bed. Tomorrow they would talk, talk to each other like they had been wanting to do all summer and never gotten around to. Harry stirred as Ginny settled herself down in the bed next to him, giving a sleepy smiled. Ginny smiled back, her finger going out to trace his scar as she snuggled to head into his shoulder she wondered if it hurt right now, she had seen it give him pain in the past, seen him rub it in discomfort.

"You are back" Harry said with a croak

"Yeah I ran into Moony downstairs"

"Probably giving me more work to do" Harry sighed, nuzzling into her neck

"Probably" Ginny chuckled, he reminded her of a little puppy or something when he did that "Anyway I got court up talking to him and lost track of time"

"Talking about what?" Harry said against her skin.

"Nothing important" Ginny sighed, it was a lie of course but she knew they could talk about it in the morning for now she was tired, comfortable, and safe, she was with Harry and all the other stuff could wait until morning.

CHAPTER

Ginny Weasley woke to find the bed next to her empty and by the coolness of the sheets, something told her it had been that way for a while. She yawned pulling herself into a sitting position again the head board. She listened to the sounds of the city going on through the open window in the bedroom. She was unsure of what time it was exactly, the sun was up fully in the sky and she could heard screaming kids playing in the green area in the middle of the street so she knew it couldn't be that early. It had been late when she had climbed back into bed last night and she was always one willing to sleep the day away if her mother didn't rise her. There was a part of her that would have happily stayed in that bed all day, it was comfortable and quiet (something that she never got at The Burrow in the morning.) However, at the same time she wondered where Harry was, she wanted to talk to him not only about the things she had learnt from her conversation with Lupin the night before but also about everything else as well. She wants to know him. Ginny pulled herself from under the covers, stretching her arms over her head not been able to stop the smile on her face as she muscles twitched a bit. She was feeling a bit sore this morning but it was most defiantly more that worth it. She was happy to see that somewhere along the line someone had brought her trunk up to Harry's room from where it had been forgotten the night before in the entrance way to Grimmauld Place. It really would make things a lot easier than having to keep going down to the room she had shared with Hermione as the beginning of the summer every time she wanted or needed anything. It was nice to know that although her mother thought she was a child some people realised that she was going to be with Harry. She moved towards her trunk, pulling out her clean clothes for the day before making her way into the bathroom to clean up.

Ginny found Harry sat at on a hard back chair in the study of Grimmauld Place, a heavy tomb lie in front of him on the table.

"So this is where you are" Ginny smiled, leaning against the door frame "I've got to say I was slightly disappointed that we were getting all hot and sweaty in the training room"

"Yeah, I wanted to double check something" Harry said, not looking up from the book in front of him, ruffling his hair as he concentrated on his work.

"Do you have any idea how much like Hermione you look right now" Ginny smirked, pushing herself off of the door and making her way over towards Harry.

"I'll be done in a minute I just want to…" Harry started to say only have his line of vision blocked my no none other than Ginny Weasley "Or you know I'm done now" he smiled sitting back in his chair.

"Enough reading" Ginny said firmly from her position, sat squarely on the open pages on Harry's book. "If I wanted to go out with Hermione Granger I would have asked her out years ago" she rested her feet on his thighs firmly to get her point across.

"Well that would have made some people in Gryffindor tower happy" Harry smirked, his hands going to rest just above her bare knees in her shorts.

"Let me guess Seamus" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"He's one of them" Harry shrugged, moving his hands up to Ginny's thighs, pulling her from the table on to his lap

"And what about you Potter" Ginny smiled teasingly, sliding her way down into his lap, straddling his legs in the chair "You thought about me and Hermione"

"Me and Ron had the same opinion on the matter actually" Harry smiled "The thought of your sister and your girlfriend kind of makes you a bit queasy" Harry smiled

"Hermione wasn't his girlfriend then" Ginny said wrapping her arms around his neck

"And you weren't mine" Harry said "But that doesn't make a difference"

"You who do you picture me with then Potter, Luna?" Ginny teased

"I normally picture you with me" Harry smiled "Or you know on your own" his cheeks flushed at that

"So I'm enough fun on my own then" Ginny grinned, leaning into place a cherished kiss behind Harry's ear.

"Most defiantly" Harry sighed

"Very good answer" Ginny grinned, before moving to kiss him on the mouth giving me a proper good morning kiss.

"So" Ginny said pulling away with a smile "How long have you been down here"

"A while" Harry shrugged

"And how long exactly is a while" Ginny said raising an eyebrow. Harry sighed, removing his hand from Ginny's hip to look at the time on his wristwatch, his eyes widened at he took not of the time.

"Since about 6 I think" he said sheepish. Ginny grabbed his wrist turning it so that she could read the face herself, it was going on 11am. He had been sat in that chair reading for nearly 5 hours.

"Merlin Potter when did you become such a dull dud" Ginny said "I think I might have to trade you for something a bit more exciting"

"I wasn't sat here the whole time you know" Harry said shortly "I took your Trunk up stairs"

"Yeah I had noticed thank you" Ginny said looking at Harry, she was unsure why he had suddenly become so defensive "Hey what's wrong"

"Nothing" Harry said firmly, using her hips to lift her off of his knee "What do you say to getting some breakfast, I'm starving"

"Yeah o.k." Ginny said, watching as he got up from the chair and made his way out of the room. What had she said exactly to set him off? She had a good idea.

By the time Ginny reached the kitchen, Harry was already busy at work.

"Do you need any help" She asked softly, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"No I'm o.k. thanks" Harry said as if he hadn't gone a little strange upstairs "What type of eggs would you like"

"Which ever type you want" said Ginny, tracing the burn mark on the wood that the Twins that made last year with the tip of her finger

"Well I normally make scrambled but I can do you something else" Harry said

"Scrambled is fine" Ginny said. The room was quiet as Ginny watched Harry crack eggs into a bowl, she had to say she was quite impress by his one handed cracking technique.

"I left quite a mess down here for Moony and Tonks this morning. I should apologise really when they get back" Ginny said, she said anything just to try and back the tension in the room

"I sorted it out this morning" Harry said

"You didn't have to" Ginny said "I would have taken care of it"

"I didn't mind" Harry shrugged, emptying the bowl into the pan on top of the hob "I was up and it needed doing"

"Still thank you" Ginny said getting up quietly from the table and making her way over to Harry. She slid in front of him and the cooker

"What are you doing?" Harry said looking down into her face for the first time since he had been a part upstairs "You'll burn yourself" he went to shift her away from the heat behind her, when her hands came up to grip his arms stopping him some moving her

"You know I was only teasing you upstairs don't you" Ginny said softly, looking deep into his eyes "You know that I am perfectly content with the boyfriend I have" she could have said happy or satisfied but she said content instead, because that was what she felt. She felt all those other things with Harry always but the most important thing was when she was with him it felt just right.

"It was stupid" Harry sighed his shoulders stumping

"Why's that" Ginny said leaning up the plant a kiss on the underside of his jaw.

"It doesn't matter, I'm sorry I was a Git and snapped" He said

"That's o.k." Ginny said "Has this got something to do with Dean" the way his jaw clenched under her lips told her that she had hit the nail on the head "Does it bother you what we did. Be honest with me Harry I can take it"

"I don't know what I feel" Harry said honestly, the frustration was there in his voice

"Can you try to explain it to me" Ginny said her voice a little thick.

"I'm jealous I think" Harry said

"Of what we did" Ginny asked

"Of everything" He sighed "of him going where he wants, of your trips to Hogsmead and yes I'm jealous that you choice him first"

"Harry" Ginny sighed pulling him closer to her "He might have been the person I choice to be with first but you have always been my first choice. The main reason it didn't work out with Dean was because he knew when it came down to it, it was always going to be you"

"I just…" Harry fumbled "It's just there always going to this voice in my head telling me that you'd be better off with him. That someday soon you are going to realise that you are better off with someone else. Seeing him at your birthday party and seeing how well he gets on with your family and everything just reminds me of what he can give you and I can't"

"Which is" Ginny asked softly

"Normal" Harry shrugged "He's normal Ginny, he's easy to be with and I most defiantly am not"

"I don't want normal" Ginny said firmly "Do you think for a moment that I care about all of that, that I care about Hogsmead visit. Do you think any of that matters to me when I could be with someone like you. Someone who is loving and sweet and so brave it very nearly give me a heart attack when he goes out to be noble Git because I know he's going to risk everything to save the people he loves. Harry I don't know what else I can tell you. What else I can do to make you understand that all that stuff doesn't make a difference to how I feel about you"

"It really doesn't bother you" Harry said firmly looking deeply into her eyes.

"I unlike you Harry Potter, knew what I was signing on for when we got together" Ginny smiled up at Harry "Honestly would I like to be able to go out on a proper date with you? Yes. But I wouldn't give up what I have with you, who we are together for an easy life with someone like Dean flipping Thomas o.k."

"O.k." Harry sighed "Just you know…"

"What?" Ginny said softly, pulling him to her gently, laying soft kisses on the side of his neck

"Let me know if you change your mind" Harry sighed, relaxing against her girlfriend

"Why would I do that" Ginny asked seriously, he was starting to worry her with all of this talk. Harry shrugged

"I just…" he started but soon stopped when she smell of burning eggs reached his nostrils. He pushed Ginny out of the way pulling the now chard pan of eggs off of the heat

"Umm how about bacon sandwiches instead" Harry asked, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Sound like a good idea" Ginny smiled

"Maybe leave off the life changing serious talks until after I've finished cooking" Harry joked with a smile

"An even better idea" Ginny laughed.

It didn't take much convincing of Ginny's part to get Harry to agree to take their bacon butties outside into the sunshine for the paved backyard. It helped that she got the feeling that he had been cooped in the house for far too long, still he gave her a funny look when she had run into the living room and came back out a while late carrying two of the large sofa cushions.

"What" she huffed, struggling with the awkwardly large pieces of leather covered foam "Some of us aren't gifted with backsides like your, some of have to take care of our" she walked out of the French windows leaving him a little shunned

"What" he chuckled after her. The cushions where soon forgotten when the couple reached the yard. Harry simple put a cushioning charm on the slabs beneath them.

"Show off" Ginny mumbled as she settled against his chest, their bacon sandwiches nothing but hard crusts on their plates. As they laid on the now grass like ground

"And here's me thinking that you would be impressed" Harry smiled, curling his arm around her shoulder.

"You know" Ginny said looking up into his face "You've finished cooking and I would like to know what you were getting at early" Harry shifted under her slightly, she half thought he was going to pull away and sit up but he just pulled her closer to him

"I know I'm not the easiest person to love" Harry said in a soft voice

"Actually your ridiculously easy to love" Ginny said confidently, it was turn, everyone that she met, everyone who knew Harry for Harry and not the scar on his head loved him fierily, it was only Harry that didn't see that.

"O.k." Harry sighed, re-phrasing his comment "I know I'm not the easiest person to be with, I mean without the obvious, evil wizard and his Death Eaters trying to do me in at least once a year. There's everything else, the media involvement, the looks, the whispers"

"And I knew all this before I kissed you in the Common Room" Ginny said firmly

"I kiss you actually but that's not the point" Harry smiled

"Then what is" Ginny asked, sitting up and looking down into Harry's face. Into those impossibly green eyes

"There's something I want to do. Something I want to show you but I can't do it unless you promise me something first" Harry said

"Which is" Ginny was confused now

"You have to promise me, that no matter what, no matter what the situation if I start to hold you back you have to tell me. You have to end it" Harry said seriously

"Where is all of this coming from" Ginny asked, she was shocked at his request "Is this about what Lupin told me last night about the wandless magic"

"It's about who I am Ginny, what I have to do and I need you to promise me this o.k. please Gin I need you to do this for me" Harry said sitting up too

"But why" Ginny asked "Why would you hold me back? Why do you need me to do this"?

"Because I just do" Harry sighed his fingers going into his hair "because sometimes I think how much easier Ron's life would be if he had sat in another compartment on that first day and now he's stuck with everything that comes with being my friends and I don't want you to feel stuck. Feel like you are missing out anything by being with me"

"If I promise you this Harry you know what that means don't you" Ginny said her voice a little thick. Harry nodded solemnly

"We don't break promises to each other" Harry said

"If it's really that important to you" Ginny said, she could see it was though she still did not understand why it was. she loved him, she wouldn't be with him if that didn't matter more than all of the other stuff he had just said, she would never really understand why he didn't think he deserved to be happy to be loved.

"It is" Harry said.

"O.k. then" Ginny sighed "I promise thought it'll never happen that I will let you know if I ever feel held back by being with you. You daft Prat" she added

"Thank you" Harry smirked

"You can be a right drama queen Harry Potter you know that" Ginny said

"It's been said" Harry smiled, going to stand pulling Ginny up with him

"Where are we going" Ginny asked as he pulled them back into the house.

"My bedroom" Harry said eagerly

"I've got to tell you, as impressive as what we do in your bedroom is, I've seen it all before" Ginny smirked

"I need something out of my trunk" Harry said rolling his eyes, as they entered his bedroom

"Well it had better be good" Ginny said with a fake pout, flopping on the end of Harry's bed "After I've that stupid bloody promise"

"And I'm the Drama queen" Harry smirked, she he position over his trunk, his head bowed looking for something very special in the junk "ha got it" he smiled

"Thank God I thought you were going to…" Ginny's voice fade off as her hand came over her mouth. She didn't know whether to laugh, cry or vomit, because in front of her was Harry Potter, on one bended knee with an Emerald ring in his hand. Her heart thudding loudly in her chest, her brain was a scramble of different thought and yeah she was pretty sure that she was going to vomit.


	33. New Chapter on the way

Hi guys and girls. I hope that all my reads are doing well and had a lovely holiday season even thought I know that it was a good few months ago now.

Anyway I just wanted to all let you know that I have sent the next chapter off to my Beta (YAY!) so I will be posting it as soon as he is done with it. I know I've kept you all waiting long enough but if you could just hold out a bit longer that would be great. It normally takes a little while for my Beta to go through it and I'm away from home this coming week to post but I will get it up as soon as I can. I promise

Thanks for everything guys

VJ


	34. Chapter 32

A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

HI GUYS JUST WANTED TO SAY SORRY AGAIN FOR THE HUGE WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER. I AM AGAIN GOING TO USE THE EXCUSE OF BEING BUSY. REALLY LIFE SUCKS DON'T IT LOL. ANYWAY HERE IT IS I HOPE YOUR ALL STILL GOING TO LIKE ME AFTER THIS CHAPTER I HAVE A FEELING THAT SOME OF YOU ARE GOING TO BE...WELL I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL IT FOR YOU. I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR STICKING WITH ME AND LET YOU KNOW THAT I AM BUSY WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH IS THE LAST BEFORE THEY GO TO HOGWARTS YAY :)

AS ALWAYS THANKS TO MY BETA AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY

"Harry I.." Ginny stumbled across her words, this wasn't what she was expecting at all. She would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about this, of course she had. After seeing Harry for the first time at the train station it was all that she had thought about. But then she had grown up, realized that marriage wasn't a fairy tale, it was really and it was hard work. It was forever and even though she loved Harry with everything that she had, it was too much, much too soon.

"You know I love you right" she asked looking down at him.

"Yeah" Harry said confused.

"So you know that last thing I want to do is hurt you" Ginny said softly "I know you might not believe that since I'm about to say this and after that stupid promise you just made me agree to but I…"

"Ginny" Harry cut in front of her with a smile.

"No Harry let me finish please" she said getting up from the bed and starting to pace. Harry watched her with a smile on his face as he moved up from the floor to fill the space on the bed that Ginny had just vacated.

"It's not that I don't want this" Ginny said pacing "It's not like I haven't thought about this, what it would be like to marry you, to have a family with you. But at the same time I've just turned 16 and you 17 and I know before you say anything, I know where not typical teenagers. I know that we never will be but I thought you understood, that sometimes things change. I have changed in a million different ways since I first met you and I still have growing up to do. You know I love you Harry, more than anything but this…all of this is too soon. I'm not saying that I never want this with you Harry just not right now" she finally stopped pacing to look Harry in the eye, not quite being able to place the look on his face "Please don't hate me Harry, be mad yes but I don't think I could deal with you hating me."

"I don't Hate you Gin" Harry said with a soft smile "but I think you've got the wrong end of the stick"

"Oh" Ginny sigh, relief taking over her "Really?"

"Yeah" Harry smirked, leave it to them to completely muck everything up

"Harry Potter are you laughing at me" Ginny huffed, her hands going to her hips as she cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"No. Merlin No" Harry chuckled, reaching out to pull her to him. Ginny settled between his knees, her arms going up to cross over her chest as Harry leaned up to place a kiss against her hot cheek.

"I think you are" she sighed

"I'm sorry Gin" Harry smiled "I just couldn't help it" moving his head down to her neck

"Still makes me feel like a Prat thought" she said, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck as he pulled her into his lap.

"I can't blame you" Harry said looking up into her face "I guess I didn't think of how it would look, me down there on one knee."

"A ring in your hand" Ginny finished.

"Exactly" Harry smiled.

"So your not asking me to marry you then" Ginny asked, her cheeks flushing again.

"No" Harry smiled, his hand coming up to sooth her hot cheek "At least not yet anyway"

"So what is all this about" Ginny asked, the tension coming out of her body.

"I would still like to give you this ring though anyway Ginny" Harry said, holding it up for her to see.

"O.k." Ginny said slightly confused "Explain" she ordered as she moved off of him to kneel on the bed. Harry couldn't help but smile at her no nonsense attitude.

"Because you're right. All that stuff about us being too young and still needing to grow up. You know I can't promise you forever, not right this second, not when the war is going on and not when we don't know ourselves properly yet. But at the same time I wasn't lying to you before, when I think of my future you're the one thing I see in it. So I was hoping that this " Harry smiled, holding out the ring to her again "could sort of work as a per-engagement ring. Something to show you, that when this war is over, when were old enough and ready that I'll give you a proper one"

"So it's a promise ring then" Ginny smiled

"I guess it is" Harry smiled

"And what was why you wanted me to make that stupid promise downstairs" Ginny smiled. Harry noticed that she had yet to give him an answer as to weather or not she would be willing to wear said ring.

"I didn't want you to feel like you were stuck with me" Harry nodded.

"So let me get this straight" Ginny smiled "Your asking me to wear this beautiful ring as a promise that one day we are going to be engaged"

"We not exactly a promise" Harry mumbled "Because we don't break promises to each other and I don't want either of us to feel trapped in this if it's not working but I…"

"Harry" Ginny said cutting across him, stopping his ramblings.

"I just want you to know that I'm committed to this Gin" Harry said "I want you to be my future if you'll have me"

"Of course I will" Ginny said with a wide grin "When I thought you were asking me to marry you my first instincts was to say yes, it was only when the Hermione voice that goes off in my head started talking to me a realised that it was much too soon"

"You get that too" Harry smirked

"Merlin yes" Ginny chuckled "And yes Harry I would be delighted to accept that ring, to accept you promise to become per-engaged to you" she chuckled at the last part.

"O.k. so I'm not the best person with words" Harry smirked, allowing Ginny to crawl into his lap.

"I think you did really rather well" she smiled "I'm committed to this too Harry, to you and me. I know that we can't promise each other forever right now but I'm happy enough with promise of a possible forever with you. someday"

"Wonderfully" Harry sighed "You just weighed it up in one bloody sentence and I've been blabbering on like an idiot for ages"

"I like you blabbering" Ginny grinned "You get all flustered and cute"

"Great" Harry said sarcastically as Ginny chuckled

"One question though" Ginny asked "where does one wear a per-engagement ring"

"I'd not really thought that far a head" Harry admitted, he had just be accuse to actually get the ring to her, he hadn't thought much about her actually wearing it.

"I mean I can't put it on my wedding finger can I?" Ginny said "people with get the wrong idea, there's going to be more than enough talk when school starts up again anyway"

"True" Harry sighed, he hadn't thought about that either

"Which I guess sort of rules out the other hand and the other fingers doesn't it" Ginny mused

"I guess so" Harry agree "I could transfigure it into something else, maybe into another charm and we could put it on your bracelets"

"You could do that?" Ginny asked

"I could give it a go. Hermione might be able to help us out" Harry said

"And risk damaging it" Ginny said "I don't think so Potter, besides I like the fact that there's just the two of us that know about this, I don't want anyone else tainting it"

"So what exactly to you suggest Weasley" Harry smirked "because I think you've just shunned all of our options"

"The necklace Luna gave me for my birthday" Ginny smiled, jumping up from Harry and moving toward her Trunk.

"The one with her bottle tops on it" Harry asked confused, flopping back on the bed, resting on his elbows as he watched her rummage through her belongings.

"Exactly" Ginny smiled "Got it" she grinned, making her way back over to Harry crawling back up into his lap. "It'll go right on the leather cord look, the bottle top will cover it and if it doesn't the things long enough to hide down my shirt"

"And if someone happens to see it" Harry teased

"Well first I'll hex them for looking down my top the great perves" Ginny smiled "Then I'll make something up, tell them I found it somewhere, it's an old family heirloom or something. It's beautiful Harry, I don't want to risk damaging it doing magic on it and what if the transfiguration gets stuck or something?"

"I guess you have a point there" Harry said "it's not exactly my best subject"

"Or mine" Ginny smiled "besides I want to be able to look at it and know what it means, what I mean to you. So I'll wear it close to my heart yeah and you and me will be the only ones that know it's there"

"I like the sound of that" Harry smiled pulling her close for a kiss. The kiss soon became heated, as it always did between the pair. Harry rolled Ginny over, settling himself between the legs.

"Can I ask you to do something?" Harry groaned as Ginny's lips settled on the sensitive flesh behind his left ear.

"It's not kinky is it" Ginny smirked "Because I'm not saying I won't do it it's just…" she was cut off by here own shriek as Harry attacked her ribs with his fingers.

"Not what I was going to ask, although I might have to have to re-think what I was going to ask" He smirked down at her, leaning into kiss her neck.

"Umm" Ginny moaned, her eyes closing with the pleasure that he was invoking in her "What can I do for you Potter?"

"Can you try the ring on for me" Harry asked

"Now?" Ginny asked

"Please" Harry could feel his cheeks flush at he request, he did feel like a bit of a girl asking her to do it. It was stupid really but he needed to make sure that it fit, wanted to see it on her finger if only for a while. Ginny didn't look too pleased by the request, she was biting her bottom lip and trying not to make eye contact. Harry felt his happiness deflate somewhat.

"Do you not like it?" Harry asked timidly "The ring I mean, I could find you something else"

"I love the ring" Ginny said firmly "It's beautiful Harry, it just I'm not exactly sure that it's going to fit"

"It will" Harry smiled widely

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" Ginny said, holding up her hand to show him. He could understand what she was saying, she did have small hands, small thin fingers but he also knew that if it didn't fit Ginny it was not likely to fit anyone else, if she wasn't the woman meant to wear it then no-one would. Ginny gave him a strange look, Harry just continued to smiled down at her, moving back on his haunches so that she could sit up properly.

"Just try" Harry said with a shrug, he really didn't feel like sharing with her the reason that he was sure that it would fit. He really didn't want to admit it himself really, it was a big thing wasn't it, admitting that that person was it for you, even if he knew it himself, even when they had just promised that someday they hoped to have a someday together it was a scary thing to think about. Ginny looked at her boyfriend sceptically, but still did as she was asked, she moved to sit up, removing the necklace from around her neck, undid the leather cord and slid the ring into the palm of her hand.

"Don't feel bad if you've got the size wrong or anything" Ginny said, starting to slip the ring in her finger "My hands are really tiny and I always had problems getting stuff that fits me right. My Mum has to practically re-size everything I owe so don't feel…hu" Ginny looked utterly confused as the ring fit snugly against her finger. She twirled the ring around on her finger, rotating it easily, it was loose enough to turn but not there was no risk of it falling off her finger.

"You were saying" Harry smirked, taking hold of her hand to look at the ring on her finger. It looked good on her, it suited her.

"But how?" Ginny asked confused, it had looked much to big for her tiny fingers "Did you put a shrinking charm on it of something"

"Must be magic I guess" Harry smiled, leaning over to kiss the ring on her finger.

"Umm" Ginny said sceptically, the bloke was up to something she just knew it. Still at the end of the day she had a beautiful ring on her finger, give to her by the man that she loved, with an almost promise that someday they would get the life that they wanted, that she wanted.

"It really is beautiful Harry" Ginny smiled "Thank you"

"I do Love you, you know" Harry said thickly, it was still hard for him to say sometimes though he knew it was true of course. The fact remained (though he had never mentioned this to Ginny or anyone else for that matter) that Ginny was the first person he had ever said that to.

"I know" Ginny smiled softly, sliding her fingers into her hair, looking into those amazing eyes of his, every time he said those three little words to her, her heart gave a flutter "feel free to keep reminding me that though"

Harry leaned into kiss her once more, chuckling as Ginny pulled him back down on the bed. Her hands soon found there way under his t-shirt, her fingers trailing over the bare expanse of his chest, as her hips moved against his. Harry groaned pulling his lips away from hers to pull her vest over her head, Ginny gave him very little time to enjoy the view of her in what was likely to become his favourite Red lace bra, before attaching her lips to the sensitive spot behind his left ear once more.

"What were you saying about Kinky Potter" Ginny said hotly in his ear, Harry felt what ever little blood remained in his brain move a lot farther south. Ginny flipped them rather suddenly and rather surprisingly for a girl her size. She could help but giggle at her boyfriends bemused expression underneath her.

"You o.k. down there Potter" Ginny smiled down at him

"Never better" Harry groaned at Ginny ground against his obvious arousal.

"You know" Ginny smiled mischievously "There's been something I've been meaning to give you all summer and since you've given me this utterly beautiful ring I feel that I should really return the favour"

"And how are you going to do that exactly" Harry asked, sitting up slightly to help her as she slide his t-shirt up and over his head.

"Can you remember what you asked for at my birthday" Ginny smiled as she once again went to the Harry's weak spot behind his ear.

"Not really" Harry said honestly, the fact was his brain pretty much turned to mush whenever she did that.

"In all honestly I don't really blame you. You really had had enough to drink that night" Ginny said against his skin as she moved her kisses from behind his ear, down his neck and across his chest "I guess that means I'll have to remind you" she lifted her head to smile at him sexily before trailing her lips down his stomach. By the time that her lips had hit the waist band of his jeans, all coherent thought had left Harry.

Ginny dragged her lips over the skin about the top of Harry's jeans as her hands went to work on ridding him of his belt. She took her time undoing the clasp and sliding the belt through the hoops and on to the floor.

"Anything coming back to you yet Love" Ginny smiled, she was well aware that she was being an awful tease but she had to admit there was a sick part of her that loved riling Harry up so much, see how far she could push him before her flipped them over and took back control. All Harry did was groan and shift against her trying to get her where he needed her the most.

"No" Ginny grinned "guess I'll have to try harder then" She started freeing him of his jeans. Harry loved his girlfriend he really did but that didn't mean he didn't wholly hate her sometimes as well. This was most defiantly one of those times.

"Your evil you know that" Harry huffed, as she slowly peeled his jeans down his legs.

"How so" she teased settling herself back on Harry's tummy.

"You're a bloody tease has anyone even told you that" Harry said breathing heavily.

"Ah you see that's where you're wrong" Ginny smiled at him, her right hand sliding from where it was resting on his torso behind her and under the waist band of his boxers, feeling giddy as Harry gasped at her touch "A tease does just that, they tease. I give you exactly what you want, you just have to have a little patience that's all"

Harry wanted to argue he really did but at the same time he really didn't want to risk her stopping what she was doing to him. Every time she touch him like that, every time she made him groan it felt like the first (how ever much he sounded like a girl by saying that.) He remembered her unzipping his school trousers and sliding her tiny hand passed the flap of his boxers. He remembered the slight chill of her hand, the feel of the grass under his palms as she hovered over him, the shadow of the willow tree by the lake shielding them from prying eyes. He remembered thinking that nothing could ever feel as good as what she was doing to him in that very moment, he had been wrong about that, the things that he had done with her since. What he had felt with her since then, what she had shown him had been so much more. Unfortunately what he also remember was that he lasted about 30 seconds without making a complete Prat out of himself and making a mess not only all over his trousers but also her hand, something that he feared might be true soon if he didn't do something about it.

"I still say you're a tease" Harry said breathily, he hands coming up to grip her hips, moving her against him. Ginny moaned loudly as she eyes slide closed, her hips moving with Harry's manipulations. She ground herself against Harry's stomach, her jean shorts and underwear helping course some delicious friction. Her hand came out from under Harry's boxers and she moved her hand in front of her once more, using them as leverage to move herself harder against him.

"Merlin" Harry moaned, there was nothing in this world that was more amazing that seeing Ginny Weasley like that, her cheeks flushed, her head thrown back, biting her bottom lip and breathing heavily. Harry's voice seemed to snap Ginny about of her lust filled haze. She looked down at Harry before leaning down and giving him a passionate kiss, the movement of her hips slowing somewhat. The kiss messy and forceful, Harry's hands gripped her tightly as he pulled her tightly against him. The cool metal of the ring dangle from her neck, pressed into his chest seemed to stir something fierce inside him. Something so much deeper that the creature that normally lived there. Something that seemed to growl 'MINE' deep within him. Suddenly Ginny was gone and Harry growl for really, half sitting up to see what the hell was wrong. She was sat on her knees on the bed between his legs. Her look was smouldering and her hands trembling. Then she was off of the bed, where Harry thought she was going to shed her jeans and knickers and be back astride him, riding him forcefully in a matter of seconds. What did happen however was Harry soon found himself with out his boxer, Ginny once again kneel on the bed between his legs.

"Don't think I don't know what you were doing Potter" Ginny said firmly, a wild look in her eye "Stop trying to distract me" what he was meant to be distract him from he never got the chance to ask as Ginny lowered her head and took him into her mouth

"Fuck" Harry hissed, as his back gave out and he landed flat on the back once more. She had only ever done this once to him before and he had thought it had been amazing then, but this Merlin saggy pant. If he thought he had a problem keeping himself under control it was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now. He hands went into her hair, half of him wanting to push her away, tell her that he was never going to last if she carried on doing that. But another part really didn't want that to happen, because really the heat from her mouth and the banging of the ring against his thighs as she bobbed her head up and down over him was the best kind of torment he had ever experience.

Ginny teased a little when she felt Harry's hands in her hair, she really didn't want him to push her down on to him. She knew that if he did it wasn't because he was forcing anything on her but the fact remained that Harry was a big guy and she really didn't fancy gagging when she did this to him. She needn't had worried as it was, really the way that he kept moving from her hair to her shoulders and one time on to her back told her he just didn't know what to do with his hands. That he was trying to keep in control when she was driving him out of it. She had had this experience with a few other bloke in her life, Dean to be more exact, though her first experience had been with Michael and to be completely honest she was surprised that that had not put her off of men all together. She had been younger than she was now of course and a lot less experienced, still the end result had been his wrist watch tangling in her hair, her almost loosing her voice for a full week from him thrusting too deeply into her mouth and him making a sticky mess all down the front of her school robes. Needless to say anything was an improvement on that, but the fact remained she found herself rather enjoying doing this to Harry. Ginny hallowed her cheeks and hummed deep in her throat as she try to take Harry in as deeply as she could. This was met with course language from Harry. She got a secret thrill whenever she heard Harry Potter swear, he was so sweet and wholesome or at least that was what everyone else thought about him (Her Mother very much included in that) clearly they had never heard that it was the quiet ones you had to look out for.

She was trying to kill him, he was pretty sure of that. The feel of her mouth around him, the rhythm of her movements, the vibration her moaning coursing through him. He stood by his statement earlier, she was evil, pure and simple and he had never loved her more for it. She hallowed her cheeks against him, sucking him into her mouth deeply and he knew that he was a goner

"Fucking hell" Harry hissed, pushing on Ginny's shoulders, as much has he enjoyed her mouth and the things she could done with it (and by Merlin did he love it.) He wanted to be with her, inside of her when he lost himself completely. He needed it. Ginny came away from him with a soft pop. She looked at him questioningly, she had fully expected to take him to completion in her mouth, to take the evidence down her throat (a first for her.) Still it only took one look it to those eyes to understand what he wanted and she found herself more than willing to give that to him. Harry moved up onto his knees and Ginny moved back, flat on the bed, helping him unbutton her shorts, kicking them off along with her knickers once they reached her feet. She smiled up at Harry as she opened her legs, shuffling down the bed until his knees came into contact with the back of her thighs. Harry leaned forward slightly on his knees, his palms going to rest on the bed either side of Ginny's hips, sliding into her with one easy motion

"Harry" Ginny purred as he slid inside of her, her legs were draped above Harry's forearms (quite by accident) bringing her legs up far higher than they had been before, coursing Harry to slide in deeper than before. Harry would have liked to think that it was sexual prowess that had some how cooked this situation up but really it had just seemed to have turned out that way, not that he was ever likely to complain about that. Ginny was pulling herself tightly against him, panting and meowing as he was going in deeper, deeper, deeper. Something fired at the bottom of his spine, his vision blurred and he knew it was all over. He would have felt like a complete Prat if it wasn't for the fact he heard Ginny's completion only seconds before him own.

"Merlin" Ginny gasped as she came back to herself, she felt the weight of Harry pressing her down into the mattress. As much as she loved the actually sex with Harry it was this part that she loved the most, being this close to him "Not exactly what I had in mind Potter but it worked" she teased, one hand going into his messy hair the other running up and down his now sweaty back. Harry made a noise of conformation his lips moving against the column of her throat.

"I can't believe I didn't even take your bra off" Harry said, his hand sliding under Ginny to unfasten the offending item.

"What can I say Potter I've turned you in to a sexual deviant" Ginny chuckled, reaching behind her to grasp Harry's hand. She pulled it to the front of her, lying it down in the valley between her breasts "This one opens at the front" Harry shifted against her, moving to sit up a bit more, resting his weight on his other arm, causing Ginny to shiver as he slide out of her.

"Just when I think I've got it all sorted you go and change the rules" Harry smiled

"Oh I am sorry" Ginny laughed, which turned into a sigh as Harry un-clasped her bra, moving his head down, ghosting his lips against the underside of her breast. "and here's me thinking you would like it, easy access and all that"

"Oh I like it" Harry said against Ginny skin "You looked amazing in it, you look even better without it" he said before take her nipple into his mouth, he happened to love Ginny's breast, she always complained that they weren't big enough, but to Harry they were prefect. They were just the right size for his hands, they were firm and perky. Whenever he touched her there she was just so responsive. There was nothing that made him feel more manly that making the woman he loved moan.

Ginny's hand had now travelled up to Harry's neck, holding her head against her as she arching herself up into his touch. Harry really did have the worlds most wonderful mouth, the feels he could stir up inside her with just a kiss was amazing what he could do with other parts of her body was boarding on God like. Harry shifted against her, resting his weight more firmly on his arms as he moved up to kiss her properly. His leg brushing up against her still sensitive womanhood causing her to grimace somewhat. Harry noticed Ginny tease underneath him.

"You o.k." He asked concerned

"I'm fine" Ginny sighed, her hands going up to push Harry messy hair back from his forehead

"Really" she said her thumb moving to try and straighten out the worry lie that lie between his eyes, ghosting over the famous scar as she did so. "I'm just a little sore is all"

"Oh" Harry said, moving to shift off of her

"Oh no you don't" Ginny said pulling Harry back down on to her, so his chest was once again flush with hers.

"Come on Gin" Harry said with a sigh, trying to move over again "I'm not offend or anything if I'm hurting you"

"Your not" Ginny firmly, wrapping her right leg around his, her arms going to wrap around his shoulder "I like you here. I'm not a china doll Harry, I'm just still getting used to you is all and well, we've been rather busy" she smiled

"I thought…" Harry started but soon stopped, looking a little embarrassed.

"You thought what…" Ginny smiled, loving the red flush to his cheeks

"No it sounds really bad" Harry said, pulling away from Ginny to sit up

"Oh you have to tell me know" Ginny smirked, sitting up also, shrugging off her bra from where is still laid hang from her shoulders.

"Well isn't it only meant to hurt you know the first time" Harry said blushing, he didn't even know why he had opened his mouth to start with, now she's going to get all huffy and think he's calling her a slag or something.

"And where did you hear that from" Ginny chuckled, lie back on her forearms on the bed. She knew that she should feel self-conscious about the fact she was naked but she really didn't, she was comfortable in front of Harry ever when she wasn't always comfortable with her body "I'm guess someone who thinks there a complete stud, so Seamus then" she smiled

"I didn't mean for it come out the way it sounded" Harry said

"And how did it sound" Ginny said raising an eyebrow, she was teasing him about it all, loving seeing his cheeks getting redder and red.

"I don't know…like I'm calling you a hussy or something" Harry shrugged. Ginny laughed at his choice of words, causing his cheeks to redden very more.

"Come here you great Prat" Ginny chuckled pulling Harry back down onto her, kissing him deeply.

"Harry" Ginny said after they broke apart "If you want to ask me about what happened between me and Dean you can. I won't get offend you know, I know it's got to bother you and we did say we would be honest with each other"

"It's stupid" Harry sighed. He knew he sounded like a moaning little girl, that he shouldn't bother him. He had a girlfriend that was more experienced than him and seemed more than willing to show him the ropes, most blokes would love that.

"No it's not. Look I know it's bothering you, I can tell and really I don't blame you because I would feel the same way if the shoe was on the other foot so stop worrying about saying the wrong thing and just ask me" Ginny said firmly

"Was he…I mean am I…" Harry stuttered

"You are better in a million different ways" Ginny smirked "That was what you were going to ask right. Harry I love you and though I'm not exactly proud to admit this I never felt like that about Dean. Yes we got along and I'm sure that we will still remain friends, but he never made me feel one tenth of the things you do. I wasn't lying before Harry, you are the only one that has even got me there, whether we were together or not" she added cheekily. Harry wants to kiss her for that, wants to show here just how much better he was for her than anything that Dean bloody Thomas could do and he would be doing exactly if it wasn't for her last comment.

"What do you mean 'whether we were together or not'" Harry asked, this time it was Ginny's turn to blush.

"Lets just say that I have a very good imagination when I want to Potter" Ginny smiled.

"Really" Harry smiled cheekily, his ego was most defiantly having a huge boost right now.

"I would picture you in my head. Imagining you doing things to me, touching myself imagining it was you touching me. Pretended it was you moving inside me instead of Dean. I would feel terrible afterwards, convince myself that it was nothing. But still I know you shouldn't be with someone if you have to think about someone else to make you feel good" Ginny said. "I'm sorry I lead him on, I'm telling you all of this to show you that you have nothing to worry about, to be honest with you, but they aren't exactly the proudest moments of my life. I did hurt him Harry and I feel horrible for that"

"You're a good person Ginny" Harry said firmly "and the whole thing with Dean is as much my fault as it was yours. I was too stupid to see what was there in front of the and then when you weren't any more I finally pulled my head out of my arse and you were with someone else"

"I made my own choices Harry" Ginny said "I didn't use Dean intentionally, I did like him, just not in the same way that I liked you. We had fun together and of course now I'm with you I wish that you had been my first but at the time I didn't think it was that much of a big deal. I mean half the girls in my year had already lost it and well the whole school already thought I had shagged Michael so I didn't really think it would course too much trouble"

"Why would anyone think you had shagged Corner" Harry said

"Probably because he told everyone he had" Ginny smirked

"How come I never heard this" Harry said outraged, he wanted to kill Michael Corner

"Your not one to really listen to gossip" Ginny shrugged "And I made sure that no-one told Ron, can you imagine him finding out. Anyway Dean had been trying to get into my knickers for a while, not pushing exactly but I think he must have thought I was more experienced than I was and well I thought I would just go for it. And Merlin was it painful." Ginny said, making a face as she remembered her first time "He wasn't nearly as gentle as you were, I guess he thought the same as you, know you it was only painful the first time and well he thought I'd going at it like a bunny with Michael and I didn't think to tell him any different."

Harry didn't know what he wanted to do more pull Ginny close or rip Dean's head off.

"He didn't know" Ginny said firmly, seeing the look on Harry's face "I've never told him he was my first time and really I think had I mentioned it he would have been a lot softer about the whole thing. It was better after the first time, didn't hurt nearly as much, but it still takes some getting used to"

"Why wouldn't you tell him" Harry asked confused "Why would you let him hurt you like that"

"I don't know" Ginny said honestly "I knew it was going to be hurt, every girl knows that, it's a right of passage you know" she shrugged "Anyway after that I that it was better, it didn't hurt nearly as much and I was able to start enjoying myself" she smiled

"Do I hurt you" Harry asked seriously, he couldn't believe that Dean hadn't been aware of the fact that he was hurting her, that she had never mentioned it. What if he had been hurting her all of this time and she hadn't felt like she could tell him.

"Of course not" Ginny said firmly, looking him straight in the eyes "Haven't we already been through this already this week. Look I don't know why I didn't say anything to Dean ok maybe I thought I had something to prove but I would tell you alright. If there was anything I wasn't comfortable with I would tell you"

"But you said you were sore" Harry said "And the last time I wasn't exactly soft with you"

"The last time was amazing, as was the time before that and the time before that" Ginny said "We've done nothing but shag since I got here, not that I'm complaining in the slightest but these things are different for guys and girls. There was a big gap between being with Dean and then being with you and in all honestly Dean is smaller than you. Look I know I wasn't completely honest with Dean but I am being with you. Do you think I would be telling you all this embarrassing stuff if I wasn't" Ginny said

"I guess not" Harry agreed

"Good" Ginny smiled "Now I've told you my sordid history I think you should tell me some of yours"

"Mine" Harry said confused

"Yes" Ginny grinned "As I believe I was not your first girlfriend"

"You were the first one I ever did anything with" Harry felt his cheeks redder

"So your telling me that you and Cho never…" Ginny trailed off, wiggling her eyebrows

"We snogged and well I might have felt under her top a bit" Harry shrugged.

"Then how exactly did you learn what you did you me in the shower a few weeks ago" Ginny grinned

"Well…" Harry blushed bright red "Sirius might have mentioned a few things to me"

"Really" Ginny chuckled "I knew I always liked Sirius"

"It was ok though right?" Harry asked "I didn't really know what I was doing"

"It didn't seem that way" Ginny said "Must be a natural talent, some people are good at charms you seem to be good at making me scream"

"You know you have been very good for my ego today" Harry smiled, shifting on his side pulling Ginny with him

"Well you did give me this amazing ring" Ginny said looking down at the ring on her finger "I should put it back on the necklace soon" she said with a sigh.

"Later" Harry sighed, pulling the covers up around them, Ginny snuggled her head into his shoulder closer her eyes

"Yeah o.k." she sighed

"And when we wake up I want to know how you learnt to do that humming thing" Harry said. Ginny chuckled, pulling herself into Harry more before drifting off to sleep.

Katie Bell was nervous as she made her way across Diagon Alley, she had just finished a 12 hour shift at St Mungos, her satchel bag was loaned with heavy books on one side, the other arm was full of grocery bags. The last place she wanted to be going was to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. To say that she hadn't been in contact with George since going a little mental at him at Ginny's party was an understatement. She had been avoiding the subject all together really, she conveniently left the room whenever Fred came over (the bloke slept at her flat more than she did.) She was being a coward about the whole thing she new that, still George hadn't exactly been knocking down her door down to see her either. Maybe she should just take it as a sign, you know cut her loss before it got to complicated, it had only meant to be a bit of fun to start off with, that would all be fine if it wasn't got the fact that she really liked him. There had always been something about George Weasley that made her feel all jumbled up inside. She had always known that George had had a crush on her, he had never made a secrete of the fact and well she had always liked the flirting. He was a good guy, fun and care free but still you knew that you could go to him if you needed to. She had never wanted to push the subject farther really and ruin the group dynamic, the group of them (Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia and herself) had worked well together, they had been friends, they had been a team and she would have hated for things to change that. Where as she had always know (as had everyone else) Angelina and Fred where going to end up together, as much as she loved being friends with George she hadn't always seen herself with him. She had had a few boyfriends while at Hogwarts and though George had always said that she could do better he had never been openly hostile towards them, he was a good guy and well he did make her heart so sort of flippy flop but most of all he didn't deserve the way that she had been treating him.

Katie was confused, it was as simple as that. She had no plans to get serious with anyone, not right now, she had to concentrate on her work, on making a good career for herself or that it what she had told herself anyway. The simple truth was she was scared to get close to anyone, to feel anything on a deep level with someone. She hadn't always been that way, she had thought about having a serious boyfriend, marriage and all that but then the trouble with the necklace had all happened and sent her world in sort of a spin. Before she had gone to Hogsmead that day she had always been good at reading people, been empathic, been able to tell if someone was low just by looking at them, she had been that way her whole life. Katie's Mother was an empath, though very rare here in the UK in the states (her Mother's native home) they had covens of them. Most went into caring for others, nurses, doctors etc some of the less talented ones did things like physic readings, were am to pick up what others wanted them to say and just went with it. Katie had never been that gifted in all fairness, the gift had a tendency of sticking to females in the family and even then more often that not skipped a generation. Still Katie wanted to be a Mediwitch and after seeing her sister in law pregnant with Honey she knew where her wanted to be in her life, helping other peoples babies into the world. Then she had gone to Hogsmead and that had all changed.

When Katie woke up a few days later in St Mungo's she was in agony, her hand was red raw but that was nothing compared to what was going on her head. She could feel everything, happiness, worried, sadness, pain, all jumbled together in a ball of angry energy pumping against her temple. She had to stay in the hospital weeks before they would let her out and then twice as long at home before her parents we even talk about her going back to school. It had taken her a while to get used the changes in her powers, what seemed like a life time to stop feeling every little emotion that everyone felt around her. She had become closer to Honey at that time, her childlike innocence worked like a healing balm on her tatted mind. What had set her powers into over drive they still did not know, though her Mother (and the only information she had empathic magic) thought it was the curse that had been put on the necklace. A torment like that could throw everything into over drive. Thankfully the effects of the curse had lessened some what and she was able to get through a day without being exhausted by emotion. Still her life had changed hugely that day and she had no choice but to make the best of it. She had worked hard on separating what she was actually feeling from what those around her where but still she was worried, worried that what she felt when she was with George weren't really feelings at all. What if it was her mind coming up with everything, she was more than aware that her body was pushing her forward something that she knew in the heart that she wasn't ready for. Her biggest problem was getting George to understand all of this. He had been really understanding about everything so far, he had been fine about taking it slow, had been more than willing to allow her to set the pace, and she loved him for it, she really did. Still Katie knew that he must be frustrated with it all, Merlin she was frustrated with herself, she knew that she had been giving a million different signals and she really did feel bad about it. Katie knew avoiding the subject (as she had been doing for the past few days) really wasn't the best idea. She was hoping to change all that with her visit to the shop today, the main problem however was, would George want to see her.

Katie pushed the door open to the shop shyly, where she was met by a semi-busy shop. There were a couple of young families over by the pigmi puff cages and a few giggling girls by the Wonder Witch Products. Ron was busy up a ladder adding stock to the high shelves, being watched rather closely by Verity, who as far as Katie could tell was watching Ron's backside far more than the ladder she was holding. Ron nodding slightly as the bell chimed over the door at her entrance, smiling slightly and giving her a nod as a greeting. Katie smiled back as she felt an arm slide around her shoulder, causing her to tense at the contact.

"Katie my darling, my angel, the light of my life" Fred teased, giving her shoulder a squeeze, pulling her into his side.

"Morning Fred" Katie sighed, removing his arm from around her.

"To what do we owe the pleasure" Fred asked "And looking so thoroughly dashing too" he added with a wink jumping up on to the counter top. Katie touched her hair nervously, she knew that must look like a mess, she was sure her hair was all over the place, really she should have planned all this out a little more. It had been a slow night and of course when you have very little to do your mind starts to wonder and hers had. To George. By the time that she had completed her shift she had made her mind up that she needed to see him, but that didn't mean that she still shouldn't have pulled a brush through her hair at the very least.

"Sod off" Katie said with a slight brush dropping her food bags down in front of her on the floor "I've just finished a 12 hour shift, sue my for not looking my best"

"Na I like it" Fred smiled "Gives you that whole slutty Nurse vibe. It is Nurse right, the Muggle version"

"Is there a reason your being extra annoying today or have you just had a new delivery of Prat juice" Katie teased, ignoring Fred's question all together

"Oh nice one" Fred smirked, jumping down from the counter "You wound me Miss Bell, you really do. But you see I have to be extra cheery today to make up for the sour puss that has been my brother of late"

"George" Katie asked, her throat becoming dry

"Yeah you know the bloke" Fred smirked "looks a bit like me, obviously not as strikingly hansom but still…"

"Fred" Katie sighed, not amused.

"He's been holy hell to live with" Fred said

"Is he here" Katie asked feeling even more nervous, she had never known George to be in a bad mood. yes there had been points when he was quiet when Ginny and Ron had been in danger and of course when Umbridge had given them the Quidditch ban, still she had never seen him a bad mood and now she was the one that had put him there.

"Just follow the path of crying children" Ron joked as she walked past them towards the back room, Verity very much fast on his tail.

"Verity" Fred called out to the shop assistant "Why don't you go and find George for me, tell him I need him out here"

"No problem Mr Weasley" Verity smiled hurrying off

"Good worker" Fred announced to no-one in particular "Would be a shame to loose her to Hermione's wand" he said pointedly to Ron

"What you on about" Ron asked confused

"And that little brother is why you should thank you lucky stars Hermione has lowered her standards" Fred said

"Hey" Ron argued

"All I'm saying is don't muck it up because a bit of skirt is showing you some attention is all" Fred said wisely

"Who Verity" Ron said still not getting it "She's like 3 years older than me. Besides I think George told her to keep an eye on me"

"Actually George told her to stock the back room" Fred smirked "Merlin I thought you'd gotten over being a blind Prat. Just remember Ronnie it took you long enough to get Hermione don't blow it now"

"I won't" Ron said firmly "I know Hermione's too good for me, I don't need you to tell me that"

"Never said she was too good for you mate" Fred smiled "just saying that she's better for you"

"You know that was almost sweet" Katie joked "I'd listen to the man Ron"

"Whatever" Ron growled moving through into the back.

"You really think he'd cheat on Hermione" Katie asked shocked, she had always thought that once the pair of them actually got together that would be it, no brake up, no nothing, Ron and Hermione had practically been an old married couple since they were 11

"No" Fred smirked "still as much as Hermione drives me up the wall, she's like a sister to me and I've got to look out for her. Verity's been up his arse since he started working here and really I don't want to lose him, he fits right in around here and he actually got all the stock to tally which is a miracle in itself. If I didn't think Mum would have dragons and Hermione wouldn't kill him and then me I'd think about maybe asking him to join us here when he's done at Hogwarts" Katie didn't have time to think about what Fred had really said as George finally made his appearance.

"Look I get it" George said coming through the back of the counter high-rate, so much so that he did not even notice that Katie was there, he looked to be covered is some kind of green slime. His cheeks were flush and his eyes were flashing and Katie did the brave and mature thing. She hid behind Fred. "you're the ideas man but I am the daft Prat that is stuck trying to make your sodding ideas work. I can't bloody do that if you keep pulling me away from it all the bleeding time. So tell me what exactly is so important down here that you, Ron AND Verity can't handle it by yourselves"

"Good, fair point brother" Fred said "And honestly, you didn't sound Percy like at all just then but you see you have a visitor" Fred reached behind him pulling Katie in front of him.

"Hi" Katie said nervously

"So I'm just going to be over there" Fred said motioning to the side with his head "Away from here, with the customer in our shop that we need to keep" he eyed George. The pair shared a look like they often did, communicating in there special twin way. George glared at Fred re-treating back, Katie cleared her throat slightly before trying again

"Hi" She said nervously

"Hello" George said sternly. Okay so Katie hadn't be expecting that level of frostiness, she thought maybe he would have made some sort of cutting joking that would make an awkward situation even worse briefly before breaking the ice. She was going to have to re-think her approach here a little.

"How have you been" Katie asked shyly

"Busy" George said, his arms coming up to cross over his chest (which was still slightly intimidating even when said chest was covered in green slime)

"Yeah I can see that" Katie said with a nervous chuckle "I've just finished a shift at the hospital, I should be in bed really am knackered"

"Well don't let me keep you" George said with a sarcastic smile, heading back towards the curtain behind the counter.

"George" Katie called after him some what desperately "Look you have the right to be completely pissed off with me ok. Merlin knows you do but it's complicated ok and I just need for you to give me a chance to try and explain it all ok. Please just come over the flat tonight at 8 please and I'll tell you everything, I promise"

"I've got plans tonight" George said "Blokes night out and all that" he shrugged

"Oh" Katie said defeated "O.k. I guess I'll see you around then" she could do this, she could pick up her bags and make it out of the shop without bursting into tears. She was a grown woman for Merlin's sake, she didn't need George fucking Weasley if he didn't know what he was missing that was his own problem.

"I could come around about 7 though" George said with a sigh. He really didn't know why he was bothered, he knew that he could go out tonight with the lads and easily pick up another woman. He was a charmer, had been known to do better than Charlie when he felt the need, it would be easier than trying to sort everything out with Katie. Then again when had he ever been able to say no to Katie Bell, she had caused him nothing but heart ach since he had met her and get he couldn't seem to pull himself away from her "I'm not meeting the others till 8 o'clock"

"7 would be good" Katie found herself smiling, there was a part of her that wanted to tell him not to do her any favours, if he wanted to go out with his friends then let him, it was no skin of her nose but then she thought about it. He had really earned the right to be a bit arsey with her about it all, he had been the one putting himself out there and she had been the one trampling on his efforts. "I can make you something to eat if you like, you know to soak up the booze for letter"

"No that's ok" George said "Fleur's cooking for us all, attempting get more culture in us"

"Oh o.k. well…" Katie said nervously "I'll see you tonight then"

"Yeah" George nodded. There was a long awkward pause. Katie didn't know what she meant to do normally she would give him a kiss on the cheek at least but that didn't seem right at the time and well it didn't look like George was about to make any kind of move on the situation.

"Ok bye then" Katie smiled briefly before hurrying out of the shop, that was something else that obviously would have to be resolved tonight also proper greetings and farewells. George watched Katie leave the shop, watched as she started to mingling into with the lunch time shoppers out in the Alley. He really wasn't sure if he had made the right decision at all, he knew that woman had every ability of breaking his heart if he let her.

"So how did it go" Fred smiled popping up behind his brother, George turned glaring at him before pushing him out of the way to retreat back up stairs. Fred smirked at she twin, he knew he would cave to the girl, he had always had a soft spot for the younger blonde. He just hoped that whatever was going on between them would get sorted. Everyone knew that George worked better when he was chipper and if anyone could do that it was one Miss Katie Bell

"Right who wanted to see a trick" Fred smiled broadly, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. The children in the store gathered around as Fred show off some of there products. With his new ideas and a happy George actually making them work they were going to make a fortune.


	35. Chapter 33

_A/N: Hi guys sorry again for the looooong wait for an update. Just to let you know that this Chapter has not been Beta'd. I sent the chapter off to my normal beta but they are really busy and I wanted to get this up for you as soon as I can. As you will be able to tell this Chapter is more George and Katie based, I hope you guys still like it though. I want to thank everyone still reading I know you must think it had been the longest summer in History but I just want to let you know the next chapter is the last one before they go off to Hogwarts. You'll understand why I had them pack so much into this summer when you see what I have planned for the character. Love you guys hope you enjoy_

_VJ_

Tonks entered the house as quietly as she could, which for someone has clumsy as herself was no small feet in itself. As it happens she only had one small trip over her own feet and was able to catch herself before any damage was done, in her own defence she was becoming somewhat top heavy these days, so really it wasn't all her fault. The house quiet and though it was getting to late afternoon the summer sun still light the living room. Tonks moved into the living area pausing slightly to wonder where all the settee cushions had gone, before seeing them through the large French door out on the paved yard. Tonks smirked to herself knowing that Harry must have been other wise distracted to have left them out there. She had realised having lived with Harry for a little while he liked neatest. This was not really a surprise considering where he had grown up, from the small amount of time she had spent at Privet Drive she had found the house far too clinical. Though Harry had kept his bedroom in typical teenage boy fashion, the tidiness of that god awful house had clearly rubbed off on him in one way or another. Tonks had conclude that one day Harry Potter was going to make someone a very nice house wife. See that there was no-one about Tonks made her way back in to the entrance hall and up the stairs, making Harry's bedroom door her next port of call. Tonks knocked quietly on the door, when she received no answer she hammered a little harder.

"Go away" yelled out a very tired sounding Ginny Weasley

"Is that how your supposed to talk to someone who has kindly let you be a guest that there house" Tonks smirked, smiling when the door opened to reveal a dishevelled Ginny

"It's Harry's house" Ginny mumbled, coming to the door in Harry's t-shirt, her eyes were sleepy and her hair fuzzy

"Oh it's going to be like that is it" Tonks smirked "Well I can see you've had a productive day" she added taking in Ginny's apperence and the lingering smell of sex that hung about in the room "Is he still alive in there or what"

Ginny blushed slighting, pulling the door half closed behind her knowing that Harry was still dozing in bed, more or less uncovered (she could not remember if she had put the sheets back as she had exited the bed)

"He's here" she said shyly

"Well I'd hope so or we'd have bigger problems" Tonks smirked, she couldn't help to smile for the young couple. It was nice for them to get time together, to be a couple with out everything else getting in the way for them. She knew this year in and outside of school was going to be tough for everyone, these few days together gave them a few days just to be them. "I just got a message from Remus, he'll be on is way home soon. So if you could get his Minster out of bed and into some sort of clothing in the next half an hour that would be great"

"I'll do my best" Ginny smirked

"Good" Tonks said turning to go and change out of her work clothes "because don't think I won't eat with out you because I will" Ginny shock her head as she re-entered the room, Tonks was mental pure and simple

"Is she gone" Harry mumbled from under the sheets

"I thought you were still sleeping" Ginny smiled moving to kneel at the end of the bed

"Are you kidding the woman's like a fog horn" Harry complained as he stuck his head out from under the covers. Ginny smiled, her hand going to straighten out his messy hair, she loved how it looked when he had just woken up "And if she hadn't woke me up you screaming at her might have"

"I thought you liked it when I scream" Ginny flirted

"Umm" Harry hummed, leaning forward to kiss her "different type of screaming" Ginny chuckled slightly against his lips sharing a short kiss with him.

"I guess we had better get moving though" Ginny said "as much as I would love to sleep the day away"

"Yeah I suppose" Harry said relocate to move "So do you want to the shower first or…"

"Actually I was hoping to take a bath if you don't mind" Ginny said her cheeks blushing slightly. Harry looked at her strangely at first and for a brief moment she thought she was going to have to try to explain it all to him, it wasn't that she wouldn't if he had asked or anything but still it was embarrassing. Thankfully a look of understanding came to him face.

"Yeah of course" Harry said reaching for his underwear and sliding them on underneath the sheet (it was still strange for him, Ginny seeing him naked when there wasn't sex involved.) He remember Ginny saying that she was a little sore, the warm water must help girls with that or something. Once covered Harry stood up "I don't have any girly bubbly stuff to put in the water though"

"That's fine I'm sure there something in one of the other bathrooms I can just use one of those" Ginny shrugged

"No you stay here, I'll go use the shower down stairs or something" Harry said

"Are you sure" Ginny asked, she had been dying to have a soak in Harry's large bathtub ever since she's seen it "I don't mind really"

"No it's fine, it's warmer up her for you anyway" Harry shrugged, in all fairness Tonks and Lupin had done a great deal with the house but there were still some rooms he didn't even like stepping foot in let alone leaving Ginny to freeze her arse off in.

"Such a gentleman" Ginny teased, wrapping her arms around Harry's waste "what a shame"

"Don't start Weasley" Harry said with fake firmness, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers "Or we'll never get out of here"

"That's not really a huge threat" Ginny smiled, moving to pecking him on the lips before pulling away "I'm sure Tonks must have got something I can use" she said moving towards the door

"Yeah probably" Harry shrugged, moving to gather his things "I'll get my stuff together and see you back here when I'm done"

"See you soon" Ginny smiled before disappearing out of the room

Katie bell was pacing, something that she really did not find herself doing often. As a rule she was not a worrier, Katie live more under the idea that what happened happen. Not that she was one for leaving everything up to fate of course, she knew that if you didn't making things happen then they wouldn't. Still she was not a worry wart. It looked like something else that George Weasley bought out in her. Katie tended the creaking floor boards between her open plan kitchen counter and her coffee table over and over. Her mind was frazzled, half of her had almost hoped that she wouldn't have been able to convince George to come over because then she wouldn't have had to think about what she was going to say to him, how she was going to explain it all when she barley understood it all herself. She knew that pacing was doing her absolutely no good, other than sending her slightly dizzy of course, she had things to do. The shopping she had bought home with her was still sat on the counter behind her. The flat looked a tip, not to mention what she looked like. She knew that she should shower and change and Merlin what time was it, she had been up all night she should be sleeping. Katie finally stopped pacing at that thought. Yes, how was she meant to think clearly when she was that knackered, it would be no good to either her or George if she was comatose with in a minute of him being here. No she was going to get in her PJ's put the shopping away and then crawl into bed. Katie unfortunately had only just completed her first task when there was a knock on the door. She stop dead in her tracks, staring at the door, it couldn't possibly be George she had hours yet before he turned up. She couldn't have been pacing the room for that long could she? No it wasn't George. Someone would have had to let him into the building, she lived in a muggle block with a buzzer on the main door, he would have had to buzz up to her first. No it was either the daft woman from down the hall with the blue hair or someone who had the wrong flat. Katie sighed moving towards the door, she would get rid of whatever daft sod couldn't read bloody numbers, have a nice kip and then make herself presentable. She swung the door inward and was shocked to see George Weasley stood before her.

"George" Katie squeaked, trying to cover herself with the door, wonderful she really had not to choose the thin camisole top and Merlin why did she put on the ducky bottoms.

"We said 7 right" George asked confused, he'd changed his mind at least 4 different times within the past 10 minutes alone weather or not to turn up. In the end his pride had gotten in the way, he needed to know exactly what he was have meant to have done and most importantly when exactly she had turned into a nut job because really, in school and in the group of friends that they shared, she had been the normal one. What excuse she had for stringing him along, if she didn't want to be with him then she should just say so and let him get on with his sodding life, it wasn't like he hadn't be turned down my her before he'd get over it.

"This weird woman with blue hair let me in. Sorry I'm late"

He was bloody late? She hadn't even known it was anywhere near that time, bloody summer weather and working night always screwing up her body clock. That bloody woman, she had told Angelina that Mrs Davis had it in for them, she had been on there back since the moment they moved in the old cow, Katie though old people where meant to be sweet. We that did it the next time one for 4 million cats wondered off, guess who was not crawling under the woman's bed again to pull it out

"No…I mean yeah we said…I just." Katie rambled, before taking a deep breath to calm herself

"Come in" she stepped back, letting George into the flat. She nervously went into the kitchen to sort bags (Merlin she hoped that she hadn't left anything too embarrassing on display in the living room. Shit had she closed her bedroom door)

"Did I wake you up or something" George asked, as he entered the flat. He couldn't help but take in her appearance. Yes the camsol she was wearing was a little on the tight side but considering she had teamed it with some pj bottoms that looked to have ducky on, something told him that she hadn't been trying to dress up for him. That being said he had to admit he was a fan of those Ducky bottoms, they were kind of sexy on her at least

"No I…" Katie started nervously, shoving what she sure was now ruined food in to the fridge, before admitting defeat and dumping them all back to the counter. The damage was done now she might as well get on with it

"I lost track of time, doing nights normally does that to me. I thought it was earlier than what it was"

"Right" George nodded looking at magazines on the coffee table, there was a Quidditch weekly on there not he hadn't had time to look at yet. He had only even been in this flat once before and well considering he had been there all of 30 seconds the last time, before she had all but kicked him out this was the first time had had gotten chance to have a good look at it. It was not all the dissimilar to the flat he and Fred had above the shop, a little bigger and with less slopping roofs. But the same open kitchen/living area and what looked like a small corridor, which must lead to the 2 bedroom and a bathroom. The place was in slightly better condition that his own, for one there was no large burn mark on the counter from the first time they had tried there hand at cooking and set a pan on fire. It wasn't as dark either, with the cream wall and well really you weren't falling over dirty socks or WWW products so he could see why Fred had practically moved in here since getting back together with Angelina, even if they insisted it was just for the shagging.

"You look nice" Katie said coming around the counter standing in the living room with him, trying to make small talk. It was true he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a white button down shirt and what looked to be a black dragon hid jacket. He looked hansom, relaxed and Katie couldn't help but wonder if he was on the pull tonight. It wasn't like she would blame him if he was. After all it wasn't like he knew how she felt about him. Merlin she didn't really know that herself, dating was meant to be easy, wasn't it, carefree, what was she doing wrong.

"Err…Thanks" George was a little bewailed by the whole evening so far "So do you" he added and in all honest she did, not like nice going out nice, but pretty. Her hair was around her shoulders and slightly messy from being up all day, her face a little pale and eyes droopy from being up all night and half the day. But he liked seeing her that way, he wasn't sure why but something told him that he would like to see her like that more often.

"Yeah right" Katie smirked, pulling the hem of her top down slightly as it had rode up slightly showing off her mid-dift "We're are you blokes going then, I know a few girls working in the some local taverns should I warn them your coming or…"

"Look" George said cutting across Katie. He was getting fed up of pussy footing around, he could chat with her all night. He had better part of his life flirting with her something terrible but that wasn't going to fix what the hell needed fixing in the first place and really he was getting pissed off by the whole thing.

"Can we just cut the small talk and get to why to asked me here only I have other plans." George had never made a secrete about maybe wanting something more than friendship with Katie. She on the other hand had always seemed to be perfectly happy with just being friends. She was a few years younger than him and well he had always thought that we she got older she would understand more what she wanted it had seemed to have gone the other way completely.

"Your right" Katie deflected slightly, before squaring her shoulders "I've been putting this off long enough" she sat down on the settee, looking up at George still standing

"Aren't you going to sit down?" she asked

"If your about to dump me then I'm fine standing" George said firmly, really he wasn't sure if they were in a relationship for him to get dumped. He thought that they were, he hadn't been looking to shag someone else while they had been…doing whatever it was they are doing. Not like he had the time of course but still, it wasn't a bad looking bloke right, he could have been having dates in the mean time if he had wanted. Maybe that was what it was, she had been dating, she had been out there shagging someone else and really what could he say against it if she had. They had never said they were 'Going out' going out and well what was stopping her.

"Your being really immature you know that" Katie spat

"Oh that rich" George smirked "Coming from the girl who has spent the Merlin knows how long avoiding me, because SHE blew up in MY face. I might own a joke shop love but between the pair of us who needs to grow up really" ok that might have been slightly below the belt, but really if she was about to drop him then really it needed to be said.

"Well maybe if you listen to me when I'm trying to explain it all to you would understand" Katie argued back, leaving her seat and getting in his face, she was mad. Later she would understand as to why she had been so peeved but at that moment all she saw was red "Then again what can you expect from a bloke with 3 owls"

"Right because I'm so thick" George laughed humourlessly "So Katherine Bell, with all your owls and Newts and hours spent up there in Medi-witch school. What makes you so much better than me, because the way I see it your still that scared little girl I had to brake out of the Quidditch locker room when Fred locked you in there. You've always known how I felt about you, been more than happy to flirt with me all night and then go off and snog someone else, come back crying to me when it doesn't work out"

"I…I never" Katie stuttered. She hadn't done that had she… She had really been that horrible. She hadn't even been aware of it at the time. George had had a few girlfriends in his time at Hogwarts so she had always thought it had been one of those flirty crush things, she had never thought they had been really feels there, not on his side at least. She had know how she had felt, she had known that she hadn't been ready to take things farther with him at school, hadn't been prepared to rock the boat in fear of turning it over altogether. Not over something she wasn't sure would last

"I'm sorry" Katie said softly, looking down at the floor as tears came to her eyes. So much for being a fucking Empath, how had she not seen any of this before, how had she not felt herself hurting him.

George sighed, his shoulders slumping, wonderful now he felt like the worlds biggest Wanker. He hadn't meant all of it, it had all been said in the heat of the moment and well he had let his Weasley temper get in way. He hadn't meant to hurt her and to be completely honest he had made it seem worse than in was, was it nice seeing Katie with someone else when he wanted to be with her? No it wasn't. But still he had had relationships with other girls and it wasn't like he had been pining for her the entire time he was with someone else. The fact was at that time she had always been the person he most looked forward to spending time with, she was the one person that he had the most fun with (Fred didn't count, he was his twin it was like compulsory for him to be the person he liked most. Still she was right behind him)

"Look Katie" George said his hands going to her shoulders "I shouldn't have said all of that, you know how I get when am pissed off. I'm sorry o.k. I really am"

"No you were right" Katie said, looking up at him with red rimmed eyes "I was horrible to you, I know that now. I think I knew it then but just didn't let myself think about it. I did always feel that way about you too you know. Honestly. I just don't know…" she shrugged looking down again, moving to sit on the settee again. George moved to sit on the arm chair opposite her

"What don't you know" George said softly

"You have always been one of my favourite people George and I did fancy you but every time I thought about doing something about it, of saying yes the next time you joked about taking me out" Katie said

"Wasn't joking" George said

"I know" Katie smiled softly "I got scared I guess, I mean you were one of my best friends and well this is going to sound terrible but…well I didn't always see it, you know"

"Not even in the slightest" George smiled and Katie couldn't help but chuckle

"You know that feeling you get when you see Ron and Hermione arguing or you see Ang abusing Fred and you know no matter what happens there always going to be together because who else could they be with" Katie shrugged not sure if she had explained that right

"I didn't pine after you all these years you know" George said

"Oh thanks a lot" Katie smirked

"I didn't mean it like that" George smiled "I mean was…it wasn't that way for me either. You were and are still one of my favourite people but still you've picked some pretty extreme causes there. I mean I get Ron and Hermione, you could tell when you first saw them screaming at each other they were going to be an old married couple. As for Fred and Ang" George smirked "All they have is each other. I mean I love my brother but he's a prat" Katie couldn't help but laugh "I mean who else is going to be daft enough to put up with him"

"I'm going to tell him that you said that" Katie teased

"What that I love me he knows" George said with a smile

"So where does that leave us" Katie sighed

"You tell me" George shrugged

"So it's up to me" Katie asked raising an eyebrow "How exactly is that fair"

"Because love lets face it" George shrugged "The decision to be together or not has always been yours"

"This really wasn't how I expected all of this to go" Katie sighed, rubbing her temples. She was getting a sodding headache and although she knew it was better having everything out in the open like this but all the ups and downs she were not only draining her but also leaving her more confused.

"And how was it meant to go" George said, Katie looked up as she felt the settee shift next to her as George seated himself.

"Well I wasn't expecting the temper tantrum that's for sure" She smiled bumping her shoulders into his

"It's the Weasley gene, we're passionate you know. I thought you would understand that by now" George said wiggling his eyebrows, causing Katie to groan and her eyes to flash purple.

"Merlin George don't" She said burying her heads in her hands, wonderful her powers had to play up now didn't they, when the screaming at each other nothing, now when she finally felt like they were getting somewhere. Bam there they are.

"Hey what did I say" George smirked pulling her hands away from her face, his smirk turning into a huge grin when she saw the colour of her eyes "Is this about Sex"

"No" Katie said jumping up from the settee, going over to the kitchen and starting to put things away again. It was embarrassing o.k. without having all the other things to go into, the fact remained that he was more experienced than her. Yes she had fooled around with guys before but still she was a virgin and he was defiantly not, that much was clear.

"It isn't it" George smirked, not letting her get away from him, he made his way across the living room and into the kitchen with her "Look there's nothing to worry about o.k. like I said the other week if you want to take it slow that's fine. I mean it's not like we've taken it slow in the past or anything but…"

"I'm a Virgin" Katie said firmly, slamming the fridge door closed storming passed back into the living room area. George stood there shell shocked for what seemed like an entirely

"Are you sure" He asked, knowing the second it was out of his mouth that he shouldn't have said it. It wasn't that he didn't believe her it was just, how could she possibly be. She had had to have been opportunely to be with a bloke, it wasn't like she had be hit with the ugly wand or anything. Bloody hell he could name about 8 blokes in his year alone that would have been happy to do the deed for her.

"Am I sure?" Katie said clearly not amused "You do know I'm training to be a midwife right"

"I know" George said coming back over to sit her, fucking hell he sound stupid "Sorry it was just a shock is all. I mean I just thought that…considering everything we got up to the night of the wedding you seemed to know what you were doing"

"Lovely so you called me a freak in one breath and then a slag in another" Katie sighed

"Your neither o.k." George said firmly, wrapping her arm around her pulling her into his side, grateful when she didn't pull away but snuggling to his side "I'm sorry I reacted badly, it's just I mean…it wasn't… want… It wasn't what was expecting. I thought some lucky bloke would have taken care of that years ago. O.k. that came out wrong too I…"

"It's o.k. George" Katie smiled, she felt a little better in his arms "I know you didn't mean it to sound like that, it's just a bit of a touchy subject for me. I mean I've been dealing out contraception to girls years younger than me. They ask me all this advice and I can only give them information that I have read about in books. There was some boys that I thought about doing that wit, got close with someone last year and then everything went to pot" and with that she found herself explaining everything, she found herself tell him what she could remember from that day (which admittedly was not much) the pain of wake up in the hospital, her recovery, everything. All the while George sat there in silence as she talked. She was putting herself out on the line for him and he seemed to be grateful for that. George's arm stayed curled around her shoulders, his hand on her knee that was now pulled up into her chest and for the first time since she had started what ever she had going on with George she wasn't worrying where it went. Katie Bell was perfectly content with having George Weasley hand on her knee. Yes, she still got that tingling feeling in the bottom of her tummy when he stoked her knee or every time he thumb rubbed the fabric of her bottoms. And, yes it still did make her heart hammer and her blood rush, but for the first time in a very long time she felt like someone was understanding what she was trying to say.

George was trying to understand he really was, he was listening to what she was saying and although he wasn't sure he was ever going to understand it all fully he think he understood the main point. She was scared. Scared of what she was feeling, of how everything was going out of control when she had fought so hard to get it back. What had happened to her was horrible, was completely out of her control and she had had to work hard to get that control back and now she felt like she was loosing it again. The truth was he was scared himself, yeah maybe not in the same way she was but still, the likelihood of him screwing this up was pretty big. This was a serious situation, to be handle with wisdom and tact, two things that George Weasley was not known for.

"So you understand don't you George" Katie said hopefully "Why I've been so hot and cold with you. Even you doing that" Katie said watching as George dragged his fingers along her bare arm, goose dumps littering the skin of her body in the wake of his fingers "sends everything into over drive" George stilled his hands watching her bodies reaction to his touch "Makes me want to do things that I know I can't handle yet"

"There was something I didn't understand" George said

"Tell me" Katie said moving back to lean again the arm of the settee wanting to be able to see George's face

"Well what exactly is my role in this" George said, moving to pull her legs up on to his lap "I mean you said yourself that you've never been able to read me, even when your powers where weaker so, I guess am asking is why me. I mean you've been out with other bloke since this all happened haven't you did it feel like that with them"

"Some times" Katie pounded "but not like with you, I mean just that comment earlier sent everything…" Katie's blush finished her sentence for her and George could help the smug look that came to his face.

"Wanker" Katie scoffed, leaning forward to hit him on the arm, George grabbed said arm and used it to pull Katie into his lap

"George" Katie said nervously, she really did feel much safer on the settee, where she really couldn't feel his body heat or smell his after shave. It would be much too easy in this position to move to straddle him, feel him harden against her has she rocked her hips…

"Merlin your worse than any 4th year at Hogwarts" George smirked as he watched her face blush and her eyes turn violet. Katie's hand came out to push herself away from his chest and off of his lap, George only held her closer

"Stay" He said softly against her neck "Talk to me. What are you scared of really?"

"What if…what if what am feeling isn't what I'm feeling at all" Katie said shyly, enjoying George's contact, her hands going to play with the lapel of his jacket "What if it's you. I mean I think I like you and well I think I want all of those things from you but what if I'm picking up what you feel. I mean what if I…what if we…get together and then when it's over I feel nothing. What if I go through something that it likely to be painful for me physically and mentally and it turns out to be nothing"

"And what makes you think this is all me" George said "I mean not going to lye to you Kates your fit and well yeah I do think about you like that. But believe me love what just happened was all you" he smirked "I mean your sat it my lap I think there would be some indication if it was the other way around" Katie groaned again as her cheeks flushed and a wave of heat run through her

"Your smutty comments aren't helping Weasley" Katie complained

"Nah you just need to get your mind out of the gutter woman" George smiled.

"This is what am talking about though" Katie said firmly. "I can barley make it through a conversation with you without wanting to…I'm not ready George. I know am not. I won't be able to handle in not yet and not for a long time"

"So what" George said shrugged

"So you like Sex George" Katie stated "most people do, in fact I'm pretty sure when everything finally catches up with each other I'm going to love it but that's going to be a long way off and I'm not expecting you have stick around until it does"

"Not wait around and miss the opportunity to de-virginise the lovely Gryffindor Chaser. I think not" George teased

"George I'm serious" Katie said firmly

"So am I" George said back in the same manner "I said we could take it slow and we can, as slow as you need"

"Sex is an important part of life" Katie argued

"I can think of more important things, I mean there's food and air. Yeah I'm pretty sure oxygen is important and I've not even mentioned Quidditch…"

"George" Katie cut across him "I mean it o.k. it's wonderful of you to be worried about hurting my feelings and stuff but it's o.k. really…"

"And what makes you think am ready to shag you anyway" George said, this time being the one cutting her off "I mean being a woman's first time is a lot of pressure to put on a bloke and I mean the tackles not what you'd call reliable at best. I feel it's best to build up to these things and well I've always felt that my snogging skills is where am lacking in my performance I really should spend more time working on that"

"Your better than Fred" Katie said with a smirked, biting her bottom lip

"Well you can't really say that for sure unless you'd snogged us both…" George said when he hit on what she was saying "Wait you…" he took in Katie's rose cheek "You slag" she joked, causing Katie to hit him, he took advantage of the situation using her momentum to tip her back on the settee, hovering over her.

"Does Angelina know about this" George said with fake outrage, holding her hand above her head

"It was her idea" Katie smiled, trying to wrestle her hands away

"You know you'd think I'd be more shocked but really nothing that woman does shocks me any more" George said

"It was all your fault anyway" Katie huffed. George was most defiantly not going to give her, her hands back and well she could do what she did to Greg every time he was mean to her growing up. But well she really didn't want to knee George in the groin and risk damaging anything she might need in the future (even if that was a very distance future.)

"And how exactly is your best friend pimping out my poor innocent brother, my fault?" George smirked

"Well first" Katie said firmly "when exactly has Fred been innocent"

"Fair point" George agreed

"And second" Katie blushed "It was the closest I could get to snogging you"

"You could have just you know snogged me" George said with a smile

"You were going out with that blouse from Hufflepuff" Katie explain "You know fake hair, big boobs"

"Trisha" George said with a wide smile

"Yeah her" Katie huffed "And well I was a bit pissed and well I think Ange must have been too to offer up Fred's serves"

"Clearly" George smirked, because as much as his Twin and his girlfriend pretended like they meant nothing to each other you could tell that they loved the bones of each other. Angelina Johnson was what you called a scary woman, when she wanted to be at least and if there was one thing she didn't like sharing (even with her best friend) was one Fred Weasley

"And well from what I can remember he wasn't bad" Katie shrugged "Just you know I've had better"

"Really" George smirked, leaning over her slightly more. His eyes landing on her lips

"Yeah" Katie smiled "I mean I've heard Harry's good I wonder if Ginny would let me borrow him"

"Yeah right" George smirked, his head descending slightly more "Ginny struggles sharing Harry with Ron. Besides I would think that you'd want to finish the rest of the Weasley collection before moving onto the extended addition"

"You could be on to something there" Katie smiled, her hands moving to interlock her fingers with his he released them from his grasp "Or you know I could just stick to the one I've got"

"The best you mean" George smirked.

"That I've sampled" Katie corrected him with a smile "Still I think I like mine the best"

"So am yours am I" George asked

"I think maybe you always have been" Katie said with a weak smile, everything seemed to be falling into place somehow, she had always felt something special about George. She had always felt her most happy when she was around him. They had always just seemed to click and yeah, they had had there fair share of disagreements but still just thinking that they might actually be a something together left her with an excited feeling in her tummy and the feeling that everything was just right somehow.

"So does that mean that your mine then" George had to ask, he thought he understood what she was saying but really he was kind of nervous about the whole thing, it wasn't that he had had a lot of serious relationships in his life. In fact amongst the few girls had had never had any sort of relationship with Katie had been the one to stick around. "Only mine"

Katie smiled, her hands going in to his hair as her fingers thread into his locks. She nodded brightly, tugging his head down until his lips touched hers, it started off as soft brush of lips but soon became something more. Katie's hormones went into over drive as she clung to George Weasley, seriously it was just like flicking a switch on, just the mere brush of his lips against her made her want to feel those lips everywhere, made her want to feel him everywhere. George groaned, as Katie shifted her legs against him, shifting her right leg out and up so that George landed in the space between her thighs

"Kate" George groaned into her skin as his lips moved against her pulse point because really he was just a bloke and what exactly was he meant to do when she was draping herself all over him like that.

"George" Katie moaned rocking her hips against his, feeling him start to swell against him "Please"

George pulled his head away from her neck, pushing himself up on his arms, up and away from Katie's heat with what can only be called superhuman effort because really had she seen herself. He hadn't been lying when he had said he was shocked she was a virgin because seriously, she had been one of the most sort after girls in the school and really why wouldn't she be. She had long blonde hair, legs up to her eyes and well she was smart and could beat like half the Gryffindor house at a game Quidditch without even really trying. She was all of this and practically begging him to take her right there and then, so yeah he had to admit he was kind of proud of himself for being able to untangle himself at all.

"I should go" George said, pushing himself up, even father from her

"No" Katie said clinging to him tightly "You should stay, I really, really want you to stay" Katie said softly as she leaned up to take his ear lobe into her mouth, nibbling at it softly. George's eyes slammed closed at the feeling of her lips at his weak point because really what the hell was he meant to do.

"Seriously Kate. Stop" George groaned, he felt her deflate underneath him, finally letting go of him enough for him to be able to push himself away from her fully. George moved back to the other side of the small settee, taking deep breaths. O.k. so there was a big possibility that this was going to be a lot harder than he though.

"George" Katie whispered a short while later, thankfully she had been able to pick herself up from the scrawled position because he was sure if she had still be lied there her legs parted, her face flushed, there would have been no way he would have still be on his end of the settee.

"Well that's never happened before" George chuckled softly trying to make light of it all "whenever I've thought about that before I've never once put a stop to it"

"George I'm so…" Katie started to slide across the settee towards him

"Can you just stay where you are for a second" George spoke not looking up at her because honestly he didn't trust himself to look at her at the moment and not go against everything he had just said about them taking it slow.

"Sorry" Katie said softly, shuffling back to her original position on the cushions. This is what she had been talking about, what had started out as a simple kiss had turned into this weird awkward situation because she couldn't even control her libido. George watched out of the corner of his eye, watched her defeated face, her down cast eyes and couldn't help but feel like a complete Git. He slide his hand across the space in between them, taking her hand in his, lacing the there fingers together. Katie was a little startled by the contacted, she squeezed his hand a little tighter, looking down at the joined hands and starting to feel a little brighter about what just happened. The pair sat there in silence for a while, calming themselves down, it wasn't awkward in the slightest really, the silence that was. It was comfortable and light considering what had just happened. George took a deep breath, moving their joined hand up to his mouth, kissing the back of Katie's hand.

"I should go" George spoke up

"No" Katie said in an almost desperate voice "You should stay"

"Kates" George started to argue, letting go of her hand, throwing himself back to lean on the back of the settee his head in his hands. Katie crawled onto his lap, trying to pull his hands away from his face.

"No listen George" Katie said trying to see his face probably "You should stay because I _really _want you to stay"

"We've just finished talking about this Katie" George sighed, moving his hands from his face too look at his girlfriend in the eye "And I get it I really do. I respect that you want to wait, for all the things that you just said and whatever else you didn't. I like to think that I'm not one of those pushy blokes but seriously I can't be here with you if your going to drape yourself all over me because really I'm not sure I'll be able to stop myself again when you seem like you don't want me to"

"Which is why you should stay" Katie said firmly her hand going to settle on his shoulders

"Look if your worried that I'm going to go out on the pull or something, don't" George said "I mean I might be a horny little toad right now but well we just said that I was yours I'm not going to go out and be someone elses"

"That's always good to know" Katie smiled "But I was thinking more about since we are here on our own it might be a good opportunity to do some homework"

"Homework" George smirked "Seriously love you've got the wrong bloke"

"Actually I think I've got the right one" Katie smiled, really she wasn't understanding where her boldness was coming from because the last time she had near enough pushed him out of the flat and now she was nearly tying him to settee to get him to stay with her. "And that is why I thought we should take the time to try and desensitize the situation"

"Desensitize" George said raising an eyebrow "Is that you smart medi-witch way of saying your feeling like a hippogriff in heat" he smirked

"Ow" George chuckled as Katie tugged at his hair

"That's for the Hippogriff comment" Katie smiled, her hands going to his neck her fingers playing with the soft hair at the base of his neck "You've got the general point right though, if we…if I keep avoiding situation like this then it's never going to get any better is it. In fact it's likely to get worse and well I want to be normal George I do"

"You are normal" George said firmly "Well as normal at you can be considering you fancy the arse of me"

"I want normal things" Katie carried on "Like shagging the living day lights out of my boyfriend"

"So I am your boyfriend then" George teased

"I want to be able to shag the living day lights out of my boyfriend" Katie repeated, giving him a firm look "And that's not going to happen if he's too much of a chicken to touch me"

"Hey who you calling a chicken" George frowned

"Only you and me here Weasley" Katie smirked

"I'm not chicken" George said firmly, his hands going to Katie's hips pulling her flush against him, enjoying seeing her cheeks flush at the contact

"So prove it" Katie said huskily, her face so close to his he could feel her breath on his lips

"Kates" He groaned, Merlin did her want to kiss her but he had been honest with the earlier when he had said that the likelihood of him being able to stop himself from doing what his body wanted and what hers was telling her that she wanted was very slim.

"I'm not like we haven't do this before you know" Katie said softly, shifting slightly in his lap as she started to feel a little impatient.

"That was before I knew all…" George started unable to stop his hips from rocking against hers as he started to swell

"Forget all that please" Katie said breathlessly as she moved more fluidly against him "We've done this before and not ended up shagging and well…"She gaped at the rough friction his jeans were causing against her "I really _really_ need you to stay…please"

George Weasley relented, how could he not really, she was begging him to stay, to make her feel good. Katie Bell, the woman he had more or less lusted after every day since he had stopped thinking about as girls as someone you throw frog spawn at was begging him to do un-godly things to her and he had actually considered saying no. School might not have been his thing but there was one thing George Weasley was not and that was thick. He groaned, one hand tightening around her hip as the other went to the cushion underneath him, as he used his strength to move more roughly against her. Katie moaned loudly as bucked against him, her head thrown back as starts danced in front of her vision. She knew that she should be embarrassed, she had practically begged him to do this to her but really she could careless in the moment because he was making her feel amazing and the air was clear between them which was in fact better than anything that was going on below the belt.

"Ummm Thank you" Katie sighed as she moved in to kiss him, her lips moving messily against his as she pushed his dragon hid jacket of his shoulder, pushing it as far down as she could get it without him having to move. George was about to make a smart, joking comment but all thoughts of that flew out of the window on a broom stick when she broke away from him to pull her camisole top over her head. There was Katie Bell sat astride him, topless and whatever little amount of blood that remained in George's head moved south. He wanted to touch them, feel the smooth flesh in his hands, because as far as George Weasley was concerned they were the most amazing pair he had seen (and well he had seen his fair share.) They weren't overly obvious like Angelina's and she defiantly did not hide them away like Hermione. They were just perfect, really brilliant actually and yes well he was sure that his fixation on them weird, he really he couldn't find it in him to care. Not when all he wanted to do was touch them, which he couldn't really do, not without letting go of Katie or stopping thrusting against her was roughly as he was. Neither seemed like the right choice going on how quickly she was moving against him, he knew that she had be close, so George did the only thing he could do, he bent it head and ran his lips across the soft skin, traced the curve of he breast with his lips before taking her nipple in his mouth. Then it happened, Katie's back arched as she threw her head back. Her hips slamming against his roughly, so much so that George found himself unable to keep his focus on anything but her strength and the way she looked in the moment. Katie let out a loud cry and George made a mess out of the front of his jeans.

The next thing Katie Bell was aware of besides the rapid thud of her heart and the feeling of everything tingling wonderfully was George Weasley leaning over her as her bare back rested against the worn fabric of the old settee in her living room.

"Thought I had lot you there for a minute" George smiled down at her.

"I think you might have" Katie smiled shyly, her arms going up to wrap around his neck, she really did enjoy his warm and having his weight against her. Still she did feel a little shy about the way that he had acted only moments ago, she had practically begged him to take her, to make her feel good.

"Hey" George said softly, one hand going to stoke down her cheek "Not need to be embarrassed in front of me, I'm the bloke that's just made a mess of his jeans" Katie couldn't help but chuckle, he really did have a way to make her feel better, always had.

"Well I think it's safe to say that I've ruined these knickers" Katie said with a little more confidence.

"Good to know" George grinned down at her, his hand moving from her cheek, sliding down her neck and settled on the curve of her breast. Katie smirked watching the movement of his hand

"You might have been right about that Hippogriff comment early" Katie said, watching as George traced his fingers over the swell of her breast before smoothing his thumb over her nipple "I practically begged you"

"And I right turn on it was too. You know I get what Ron sees in Hermione now. You swotty types can be right naughty girls when you want to be" George joked. Katie wasn't sure weather or not to take offence to that and was just about to voice just that, when suddenly George's mouth took over the job his hand had been doing only moments before and breath left Katie's body.

George smirked as Katie's in take of breath, there really was something to be said for having an Empath as a girlfriend and really the fact that every slight little touch turned her to jelly, George thought that really he was going to have to play close attention to as not to get too lazy.

"I love you boobs" George mumbled against her skin, as he nuzzled the flesh between her breasts. It wasn't a lie either, they had been quite the obsession for him at school and while Katie had father more lovely attributes (had he mentioned that her legs went on for miles.) These where by far his favourite "Really, no lie" He insisted as Katie's fingers tucked at his hair "I used to lie in my bed at night, thinking about doing this, you'd be more naked of course and well I wouldn't be sticking to the front of my jeans"

George had really been expecting a laugh for that but was quite happy to get the throaty sigh he got instead that was until she said his in name.

"George" Katie moaned, but in no way was this a sound of pleasure, nor way it of pain, all George Weasley knew was it didn't sound right, so much so that he gave up his assault on her bosom, lifting his head to look at her.

"You still with me?" George asked, confused. She did not respond, but stayed rigid underneath him. She breath heavy, her back arched

"Katie" George said a little firmed this time, again there was no response but that same moaned that compelled George to roll of off her, landing his knees on the floor besides the settee.

Katie was on fire. There was not other word for it but fire and she was burning. Her skin tingled so much it was boarding on painful, the simple act of George's lips against her flesh felt like piece of coal being pressed into her and yet she didn't want to stop it. Her heart raced as blood pumped in her ears. It didn't matter how hard she tired she just couldn't seem to get breath back into her lungs. She briefly wondered if this was that drowning felt like, only it couldn't be. She couldn't imagine it burning you, making your skin itch and tingle and flush and hurt. Merlin did it hurt. She thought about when she had first woken up in the hospital, thought of the twisting, pulsing stomach pain she had then, she had been in so much agony all she had been able to do was scream. This was different, it was a different kind of hurt that she knew would have been pleasurable if it wasn't so over baring. If she could just control it, push the feeling down, she would be in heaven, only it was too much, all much too much and she couldn't push anything down.

"Katie" George, said quite desperately, his hands going to her shoulder to shake her slightly, in the hope for bring her out of what ever type of trance she was in "Come on Love, look at me." George said firmly his hand going to her chin, pulling her head from where it had been pushed back onto the settee cushions to face him.

"George" Katie said softly as she looked up from him. Things where so much easier, it was far easier to focus on pushing everything down, of calming down without his wonderful heat and weight on top of her.

"Calm down o.k." George said softly, hand going to her cheek "Just breath alright" he wanted her eyes flash from purple to her own clear blue and back again as she tired to catch her breath.

"Are you o.k." George asked after a while, seeing her breathing returning to normal. Katie nodded, her hand going over to top of his still rested on her cheek, holding it there. Katie closed her eyes, taking another deep, calming breath before opening her eyes once more.

"I bet you've never had a girl do that on you before" Katie tired to joke. She was horrified, simple as that. It was all too embarrassing, she had made an idiot of herself over nothing.

"Kate" George sighed with relief, sitting back on his hunches, allowing Katie to sit up straight on the settee. She had never felt more like a silly little girl than she did right now, with George looking at her concerned, worried. Her first instinct was to tell him to leave but really she did want to make this work with him, she did. George Weasley meant a lot to her (always had) and though she didn't think it was love yet she could see herself falling in love with him. Which was all easier said than done, when you're not completely humiliated. George watched as she cheeks flushed, seeing it sink lower, down her neck and on to the top of her chest (trying very hard not to look at the globes of flesh that had caused so much trouble in the first place) seeing her discomfort, he shrugged off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

Katie looked up at George as she felt the smooth fabric of the lining of his jacket.

"I'm fine George really" Katie said with a soft smile as she pulled her arms through the arm holes, gathering the fabric together over her chest. She was, fine that was. She was tired of course but then again she had been up all night and half of the day. Still she was lucky really to recover from these spells so easily. She had heard from her mother that sometimes if an Empath was to over pushed themselves they could end up in a very serious state. Her mother herself had in fact known a member of her grand mothers coven that had been comatose for a week. Though they were more powerful than Katie and they had not come by there powers the same way that she had, her mother had still warned her against pushing herself too much.

"Then what the bloody hell was that" George said firmly, moving to sit on the coffee table in front of her.

"It was nothing honestly" Katie smiled sweetly "It's just sometimes I can leave myself a little too open to things. It was all a little too much is all"

"Well bloody say something next time" George said firmly

"I was trying to" Katie chuckled slightly, she couldn't help it this was the first time she had never seen George freak out about anything. She was quite under the impression that it was something that just didn't exist a freaked out George Weasley.

"Well try harder. Kick me or something will you" George said "I don't want you open. I want everything closed up all the time. I was scared shitless"

"That's the first time a bloke as ever told me to keep anything closed before" Katie joked, resting her hands on his thighs in a calming manner, she could see that he had been worried about her, his freckles stood out vividly from the stark, chalking white of his face. "I really am fine George so stop worrying o.k."

"Yeah alright" George sighed, actually seeming to relax for the first time since it all happened

"You should know though" Katie said seriously "There is a chance this could all happen again you know. I mean of course I will try to make sure that it doesn't but honestly sometimes will I can't really stop it and well I need to know if you can handle that because well there not much point us doing this, of being together if you can't"

"I can" George said, going to touch her but thinking better of it, not sure if he was allowed to any more "I just freaked out that's all"

"I didn't think Weasley's freaked out" Katie teased, shuffling closer to him and kissing him on the cheek, wrapping her arms around him

"Shut it" George said smiling for the first time "You know it does say something for my skills, you nearly passing out over me touching for boobs. Which I'm not going to be doing again anytime soon might I add"

"Aww but you love my boobs" Katie said cheekily

"So you heard that bit did you" George smirked, moving to sit on the very edge of the table to pull her closer to him.

"I didn't hear anything" Katie smiled "It's just well it wasn't hard to notice all those years when you talked to my chest rather than my face"

"Well they are rather…" George leered looking down to where his jacket hung open a little slightly, he run his fingers down the gape feeling her warm flesh underneath his fingers. Katie sighed, feeling the pleasure from his touch.

"George" Katie said with a firmness in voice. He stopped his movements, looking up into her face.

"Too much" He asked

"For now. Yes" Katie said softly, leaning her forehead against George's "Sorry"

"Don't be" George said holding her close to him for a while "Always tell me o.k."

"I will" Katie said softly, leaning into him, this surprisingly was o.k. it was rather as if she was doing the one touching she was alright, that was an interesting fact that needed exploring more but not tonight as Katie tried to fight down a yawn.

"I should go" George said, noticing how tired she was getting

"Yeah" Katie said standing up, George moving to join her "I guess if you want to catch last orders you'd better go now" she said moving to try and find her camisole top (where the hell had she thrown it) so she could give George his jacket back.

"Who say that I'm going for last orders" George said "Believe me love I'm not going anywhere without taking these boxers off first"

"So your not worried about missing blokes night out then" Katie smiled, turning back to face George, an idea forming in her head

"I've missed two thirds of it anyway." George shrugged "Think I'll just turn in early"

"Or you could stay here" Katie smiled

"Yeah cause that's a good idea" George joked

"You really don't trust yourself do you" Katie joked

"No love" George corrected "I don't trust you"

"I'll be a good girl I promise" Katie smiled, making a crossing motion over her heart. She knew she was flirting and well George wasn't exactly lying either, since it had been her that had started all of this to start off with, all the same she liked having him close to her and well didn't normal couples spend the night together in the same bed. She knew could behave herself she was sure of it. Not to mention she was far too sleepy to even think of doing anything but sleeping tonight.

"Don't say things like that to me" George flirted, as Katie came close to him "Makes me want to do all sorts of things to make you a bad girl"

"Umm" Katie flirted back, gripping the collar of his shirt and pulling him towards her bedroom "Come to bed"

"You know I've never actually slept with someone before" George said following her through the living room and down the corridor slightly "You know to actually sleep"

"Looks like the first time for both of us then doesn't it" Katie smiled, stepping into her room, closing the door behind them once George had entered. Katie had shared a lot of firsts with George Weasley, her first Quidditch match. She had noticed his red hair and wide smile the first day at school, had been pulled into her first and last even detention with him. She had had many firsts with him and somewhere in her heart as they settled down to sleep something told her that she would be having many more with him too.


	36. Chapter 34

A/N _Hi guys sorry about such the long wait I wanted to give you two chapter for the holiday season but the last part of the other chapter isn't ready yet so I thought I would post this one now and then get the other one up by new year. Once the next chapter is up I will try my very better to give them too you more regularly so please stick with me. I hope everyone had a great Christmas (or what you all celebrate) and all the very best for the New Year xxxx_

_p.s. This Chapter has not been Beta'd as I wanted to get it to you as soon as I could. Thanks again. VJ_

"So this is what you've been doing all summer" Ginny huffed from her position lied out on the mat in the training room. She had woke up that morning to find Harry once again missing from his bed (really she wasn't sure if she should be getting offended or not by constantly finding herself alone in the large bed.) "Got to say it's a little dull." she had admit as lovely as it was to watch Harry Potter get all hot and sweaty it did get some what boring after awhile. Ginny continued to look at the ceiling over her, listening to the sound of Harry's fists connecting with the punching bag. Suddenly Harry appeared over her, his hands pressed into the mat at the side of her as he hovered above her.

"I thought you liked it when I was all hot and sweaty" He grinned down at her

"I do" Ginny smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, before smoothing them down his back, feeling the light shine of sweat against his skin. "I love it in fact when it's me that's making you all hot and bothered. It's just boring lying here doing nothing to cause it"

"Actually I have something to ask you while I've got you where I want you" Harry smirked

"You've had me underneath you near enough all weekend" Ginny smiled, pressing her lips to his neck in the hope of possibly getting a repeat.

"Which is brings me to what I wanted to ask you" Harry smiled, pulling away from Ginny eager lips.

"Which is" Ginny said rather impatiently, she hated it when Harry played hard to get, because really wasn't it against nature, wasn't it blokes who were meant to go around gagging for it all the time and the woman's job to rebuff them. She was very much finding that it was completely the other way around at the moment.

"Well considering we have spent a rather large portion of the weekend shagging like rabbits" Harry said

"I hope that your not complaining about that" Ginny smiled

"Most defiantly not" Harry grinned "However it got me think, just how exactly have you been preventing the development of future Potters"

"That's really been worrying you hasn't it" Ginny smirked "What's up sweetheart, you don't trust me"

"Course I do" Harry said firmly, he would have been worried that he had offended Ginny, if it wasn't for the fact that she was currently running her fingers through his hair "It's just well Ron would bloody kill me"

"Like he wouldn't anyway if he finds out what you've been doing to his little sister" Ginny chuckled

"Well I was kind of hoping that Hermione was keeping him from thinking about that too much" Harry said blushing slightly

"I talked to Katie at the beginning of the Summer and went on the potion" Ginny said reassuring Harry "I thought it would be a good idea in case we ever got too carried away and forgot the charm. Which is was a good idea considering we have. Forgot that is. Every time this weekend" she smiled

"It was a good idea" Harry nodded "Is it safe though, to be taking a potion that regularly. Isn't there side effects" he asked

"Nothing that I can't handle" Ginny shrugged "Besides I'm on a strong one, same one they give woman Quidditch players, you know considering how fertile us Weasley women seem" she smirked "I only have to take it once a month"

"Still I would feel better if we used the charm as well" Harry said "it's not that I don't want…that…with you it's just…" he tripped over his words.

"It's fine Harry" Ginny smiled "If you'd feel better using the charm as well we will. It won't effect how the potion works and well the only reason I went on it was to double protect ourselves. It is much too soon for any of that"

"Exactly" Harry smiled

"Good so are we feeling better now" Ginny grinned "Can I get back to seducing you"

"If you'd like" Harry smirked, leaning down to kiss her. Just before there lips connected, he spoke up

"I've been wondering something else" Harry said with a teasing grin

"Oh for the love of Merlin what" Ginny said frustrated

"How exactly did you get on the potion when you're under age" Harry asked.

"Ha" Ginny said, her cheeks flushing slightly. She wasn't exactly sure what to tell him. She could tell him that there was a loop hole when it came to the contraceptive potion. Even though the age of consent was 15 in the wizarding world, you still needed your parents permission to going on the potion, which in her opinion was a rather out dated rule. All the same she didn't really want to lie to Harry, still the truth was more than likely to cause Harry some embarrassment "Well I had written consent from my Mum"

"Your Mum" Harry said firmly, his eyes going a little wide "You asked your Mum to go on the potion" he moved off of her, landing firmly on his bottom on the mat

"It wasn't that big a deal really" Ginny said sitting up to face him "She talked to me about going on it when I was with Dean"

"So she knows about Dean then" Harry asked

"Of course she doesn't" Ginny snorted "She doesn't know about us either. All my Mother knows is that one day there is a possibility that I might want to have sex with you and that I want to be ready for in case that happens"

"That's why your Dad was being all funny with me on your birthday" Harry groaned, burying his head in his hands. He knew something had been up with Mr Weasley. He had probably thought that rogering his daughter something silly (which wasn't strictly untrue after this weekend but all the same.)

"My Dad doesn't know anything" Ginny said firmly "And even if he did he wouldn't care" Harry looked at her firmly

"O.k." Ginny grinned "So he would care. But still, he love you. They all do and they know that I love you. They understand that nothing is going to happen without me wanting to and really if there were worried about anyone it should be you. Because I can be very persuasive when I want to be" Ginny grinned, moving on her knees until she was sat on Harry's lap

"Now what am I going to do with you now I have you where I want you" Ginny flirted, curling her arms around his neck. She looked down at him hungrily for all of the good it did her, because it was clear Harry's mind was still else where.

"O.k." Ginny sighed standing up on her feet, holding her hand out to Harry "Come on"

"What" Harry said taking Ginny's hand and allowing her to pull him to his feet (well more likely he held her hand as he pulled himself up)

"Show me what you've been doing her all summer" Ginny said

"You've seen what I've been doing, reading whatever Mooney's put in front of me, working in here, being dull as you so kindly put it" Harry smiled.

"I've seen you punch that bag thing and seen you with your nose in a book. But I've not seen what you've actually learned" Ginny said "And you said quite correctly earlier, I do like you hot and sweaty but since you're clearly not interesting in doing it the fun way then we'll have to do it the boring way. So show me something"

"You want me to show you something" Harry said confused "Show you what exactly"

"Anything" Ginny shrugged "Show me what you were working on with Mooney when I came for a visit"

"You want me to duel with you" Harry asked shocked

"Why not" Ginny shrugged

"No" Harry said firmly

"Excuse me" Ginny said back just as firmly, her hands going to her hips.

"No, it's not safe" Harry said turning his back on Ginny, moving to pick up the weights from the rack.

"Oh so you don't think I can handle myself then" Ginny said offended, she had never taken Harry for one of the guys that thought they were big and better than her just because he was male.

"I never said that" Harry sighed, putting the weights down "Look I'm sorry if I offended you or anything it's nothing to do with you being a girl honestly"

"Then what is it" Ginny asked

"My control is still all over the place" Harry said "My non-verbal spells are still a little off and well don't even get me started on the wandless magic"

"So we stick to wands" Ginny smiled, pulling hers from out of her back pocket of her shorts.

"Gin…" Harry started to protest again but was cut across by Ginny

"Can't you just let me help" Ginny said firmly "because I'm not an idiot you know. I know your not sleeping well, that you have all this extra engery that you can't get rid off. I also know that they only time you do actually sleep is when you are too exhausted to do other wise. I know all this because I'm not blind, because Mooney told me all of this because you really don't seem willing to share and all I want to do is help you and you won't let me. You never let me help you"

"Ginny I…" Harry started towards her, Ginny held her hand up to stop him coming any closer to her

"No Harry I understand." Ginny said, taking a calming breath after her rant. She really haven't meant to go off at him like that but sometime he frustrated the wholly hell out of her "I do honestly and I'm not pushing you into talking because I know you will. I trust that when your ready you will talk to me about all of this, you'll explain it all to me and I'm willing to wait till you're ready to do that but until then I just need to be able to help"

"You do help" Harry said sincerely "You just being here helps, it does and I'm sorry for being a Git. I'm sorry if I've hurt you. It's not that I don't trust you it's just that…" He shrugged, because honestly he couldn't explain why he hadn't explained it all to Ginny, because he had planned on talking to her about it, on telling her everything.

"You haven't hurt me" Ginny said softly "You frustrate the whole hell out of me sometimes but I do understand Harry. I do. I understand that you find it hard to talk about some things, even with Ron and Hermione so I can't expect you to me any different with me"

"I love you" Harry said thickly

"I know you do" Ginny smiled, moving to hold him, standing on her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck "And you know I love you too right"

Harry nodded, looking down, his finger going to play with his mother's ring that now hung around her neck and fold himself quite willing to spill his guts

"You're the only person I have said that to" Harry said confidently "Ever"

"Really" Ginny said thickly, leaning her head on his shoulder. She had thought as much, from things Hermione had said to her, from the very little she knew herself about his upbringing she didn't feel that Love was a word that was a freely thrown around as it was at The Burrow. Still to hear his actually say the word to her, to confirm that fact to her made her eyes feel a little teary "Ever time you say it to me it means so much"

"I love Hermione and Ron too, and your family and of course Moony too but I've just never been able to say it and I really don't know why" Harry said truthfully

"They know" Ginny said "They all know you would do anything for them, you _have_ done anything thing for them. We all understand how you feel about us even if you don't"

"I know I just…" Harry said getting frustrated with his lack of ability to get anything to make sense to himself

"Hey" Ginny said, moving her head to look at him, her hand going to cradle Harry cheeks so that he had no choice but to look at her. "Are you worried about putting me off or something" She asked. Harry tired to look away from her soft brown eyes and found she had quite hit the nail on the head.

"That's not going happen o.k." Ginny said with confidence "not anytime soon at least. Whatever's going on with you isn't your fault o.k. and even if was I love the bones of you, you daft Prat" Harry smirked at her insult. "You see this" Ginny added holding up the ring around her neck for him to see "I don't go around getting pre-engaged every day you know, not with out knowing what I'm getting into. I know you Potter, I know your stubborn as a mule and consume far too much pumpkin juice and Treacle Tart to be considered anywhere near healthy. I know what never seem to use handles when holding a mug and that you can't still if you tried. I also know that when you're ready you will talk to be and yes there is a good chance I might get a bit frustrated with you in the meantime but all you have to do is let me help. All I've ever wanted to do is help you Harry in any way that I can" Harry continued to hold Ginny close for a while longer, breathing in the smell of her perfume (missing the apple-ness of her shampoo as she had clearly used whatever he had left in the bathroom.) How he had found this woman he would never understand. How he had managed to find someone who got him, who understood him when really he didn't have a clue what he was doing himself half of the time. He would talk to her, he would try and explain all the strange things that had been going on with him that summer but until then he was going to let her help, him asking for help in itself was something big. Harry sighed, pulling away from Ginny

"O.k." Harry smiled softly pulling his wand out from the back of his working out sweat pants

"Excellent" Ginny grinned widely, pulling her wand back out "Don't think I'm going to go easy on you Potter"

"Wouldn't dream of it" Harry smirked, he had said it once and he would say it again, Ginny Weasley was completive when it came to anything she could think of as a completion in fact that pretty much went for all the Weasley children.

"Good" Ginny grinned evilly "Wouldn't want you going soft on me"

Harry would like to say that he didn't go easy on her but that was a lie the truth was that he really didn't feel to happy about firing jinxs at Ginny, she on the other hand seemed to have no such problem. In fact as far has Harry could tell she was getting more and more frustrated by the fact that he seemed to keep dodging her jinxs than the fact that she seemed uncomfortable about sending anything too serious at him. He was almost completely sure that she had tried to thrown the Bat-Bogey Hex at him at least three different times and was not happy when he kept deflecting the hex away from himself.

"Will you stop being a wuss Potter and throw something at me" Ginny growled at him. Harry not really liking being called a wuss but all the same not wanting to hurt her threw a tickling jinxs at her ribs, the spell hit it's target causing Ginny to double over with laughed and her sending a pinching charm at him. Harry felt as though there was a hand repeating pitching his bum which was rather uncomfortable to say the least but after a while it also got a little painful. A sneezing charm finally rendered Ginny useless as partially violent sneeze landed her on her backside on the mat. Harry moved over to her lifting both charms off of her, watching as she flopped back on the mat, breathing heavily.

"Git" She said breathlessly

"Oh I'm the Git" Harry smirked, lying down by sides her on the mat "You're the one that was trying to get bat to fly out of my nose" he said matter of factly.

"Hey that is a justified jinx. I've used that on Death Eaters" Ginny argued "I've never seen one done in by a tickling charm"

"Yeah well" Harry shrugged, moving to lean over Ginny slightly "I really don't see Voldemort being done in by a pitching jink either. Speaking of which any chance of stopping that any time soon" Ginny gave a fake huff of annoyance picking up her wand from where she had dumped it on the mat beside her, she waved it over him, effectively lifting the spell. Harry jumped slightly as he felt one more firm pitch to his back side

"Yeah that was my hand" Ginny smirked, laughing as Harry tickled her for really, rolling on her side away from his evil fingers. Harry settled in behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, her back to his chest. Ginny sighed into his embrace, closing her eyes as Harry slid his spare arm under her neck, pillowing her head. It was strange just how comfortable it was, lying there on a work out mat, her boyfriend wrapped around her, Ginny for herself wonderfully relaxed.

"You know the idea is a good one" Ginny said after a while of just enjoying being quiet. She felt Harry give a deep sigh behind her

"I really don't feel comfortable throwing spells at you Gin" Harry said sincerely

"Clearly" Ginny smirked, her hand going over his to tell him she was only joking. To be completely honest she wasn't sure she would be able to throw anything too nasty back at Harry either. Yes she had thrown more painful things at him than he had her but all the same she was serious about leaning to dual, there was a huge likelihood that she was going to been the skills in the not too distance future. "Still don't you think it might be a good idea for me to polish up my skills a bit"

"I'd rather you not be anywhere near any fighting at all" Harry said knowing that it was a bit of a useless request

"Yeah that's going to happen" Ginny chuckled "I'll stay away from fighting if you do" Harry was silent after her little challenge give Ginny her answer "That's what I thought" Ginny smiled "I'll talk to Tonks and Hermione and see what I can sort out. I'm sure they will be more than willing to help out"

"It's not that I don't want to help" Harry sighed

"I know" Ginny said lifting his hand up from her tummy to lie a kiss the knuckles "This way I can get better and you don't have to worry about hurting me o.k. I want to do this Harry but I don't want you uncomfortable either"

"You might want to keep using the pitching charm you know" Harry said "It gets quite painful" Ginny laughed turning on to her back to look up at Harry

"Aww you poor baby" She chuckled, her hand going up to stroke his cheek lovingly.

"You should really do something to make it up to me" Harry smiled down at her cheekily

"Oh yeah and what would that be" Ginny flirted

"Fancy a Shag" Harry grinned, causing Ginny to let out a loud, full on belly laugh

"Smooth Potter" Ginny chuckled, knowing fully well that he had said it that way to get the reaction out of her that she did (though that was not to say that he didn't actually fancy a shag as well.) "You know just when I think you might be becoming the most romantic man in the world, you go and do something like that and remind me that you couldn't be a more typical male if you tried"

"Well it's important to have something to aim for I think" Harry smirked "And I'm going to take that as a No"

"Hey" Ginny grinned, her hands going into Harry's hair "I didn't say no did I" she pulled him down for a kiss, grinning as she felt Harry smile against her, she pulled him until he was rested on top of her, his hands holding him up on the mat she was still lied on. "Much better" Ginny smiled, shifting a little so that Harry could settle between her legs "You see if you had just let my seduce you when I wanted to you wouldn't have a bruise on your backside right now" she said her hands caressing up and down his back.

"And who says there's a bruise on my bum" Harry smirked

"Well I guess there's only one way to fine out" Ginny flirted, her hand sliding down the waistband of Harry's sweat pants. Harry smirked, leaning back on his hunches to rid Ginny of her top, his lips moving to her naked flesh. Ginny chuckled as his lips tickled her ribs before sighing as he moved his lips up the valley between her breasts. Her hand went back into his hair holding him close.

"Which one is it" Harry mumbled against her skin.

"What" Ginny asked confused

"Which bra" Harry said raising his head from where he had been peppering kisses along the top of her breast "where do I open it front or back"

"I'm not telling you that" Ginny teased "where's the fun in that"

"Well was hoping if I could get the thing off it would be fun for you" Harry flirted, though to be perfectly honest he had never been very good at it

"Still not telling you Potter" Ginny said "you've got to work for these things" Harry looked to sulk for a little while before thinking better of it. He once again sat back on his hunches, going to work on Ginny's jean shorts.

"I know how to get these off" Harry said with a whiff of self-righteousness cause Ginny to laugh again.

"Well done" she smirked, as the fabric left her legs and was thrown somewhere over Harry's shoulders "So what are you doing to do now"

"Have fun" Harry said with a evil smile, before lowering his head to kiss the smooth expanse on Ginny Weasley tummy. She sighed at the contact, loving the feeling of his lips against her over heated flesh, enjoying the slight jolt she gave as he nipped at her hip bone, when his lips brush over the top of her underpants and she felt his hands slide up her thighs to toy with the side of the fabric Ginny tensed.

"You o.k." Harry asked against her stomach as he continued on with his task, he looked up at her concerned through his eyelashes (it really wasn't fair for a bloke to have that longer eyelashes)

"Yeah" Ginny said feeling her cheeks flush

"You sure" Harry said pulling completely away from her, he really didn't believe her "I thought…" he started his own cheeks flushing now as well "You said that you liked it when did this last time…you know in the shower"

"I did…I do" Ginny said firmly, feeling her cheeks flush even brighter "This is embarrassing" she chuckled

"What is" Harry asked

"The whole thing" Ginny stated "Having to explain it"

"Did I do something wrong" Harry asked, confused "I'm not sure what I'm doing really…was just going to try and remember what I did last time but if you don't like it then I'll…"

"Oh for Merlin's sake. No you didn't do anything wrong" Ginny said, sitting up so she could see him better "It's just embarrassing because well…your right…there you know. Up close and personal" she stumbled over her words, finally getting out what she had been trying to say. Still now it was out she felt ever worse that before.

"I've been there before" Harry said confused

"Yeah but you sprung it on me" Ginny argued "I didn't know what you were doing until you was getting to the fun part"

"But I mean you've done it to me before, twice as it happens" Harry argued back because really it made no sense to him at all that she was ok with doing that to him but feeling uncomfortable when he returned the favour.

"That's because it's you and not me" Ginny said firmly.

"But you do enjoy it though right" Harry asked again he had to be sure that he hadn't somehow over stepped the mark and read the signs wrong or something.

"Yes I enjoy it you know when I get into it" Ginny flushed again "I always feel a bit nervous when ever I have someone down there…you know like that" So she had been with other people like that, more than likely Dean bloody Thomas no doubt. The creature in his chest growled in annoyance.

"Well if it really makes you uncomfortable we don't have to do that" Harry shrugged, leaning forward to kiss Ginny, push her backwards a little until she was once again on her back on the mat, Harry hovering over her "But well I like doing that to you and well you do rather seem to enjoy it"

"I do" Ginny sighed, she felt like she had done nothing but repeat herself for the past 10 minutes.

"So really I don't understand what the problem is" Harry grinned, his hand sliding down to where is lips had been only a few moments ago, his fingers tracing over the top of the fabric before slipping under the waistband. Ginny moaned at Harry's manipulations she had to admit he had a point and it wasn't that she didn't enjoy herself when she had gotten over the nervousness of it all. It was just one of her strange hang ups she guests. It was just anyone being up that close to her intimately, everything laid out for them to see it was a little unnerving she thought, even though she prided herself on not caring what people thought, still there was always that fear then, the fact that it was Harry there just seemed to make her all the more nervous.

"I don't know" Ginny moaned, arching her hips so Harry could pull down her knickers, shivering as the cold air in the room hit her over heated flesh. Harry returned his lips to her stomach once more, travelling slowly downwards until he was right over her centre.

"So you don't want me to stop then" Harry asked cheekily. Ginny shocked her head roughly, her legs falling open wider subconsciously

"Gin look at me" Harry said firmly. Ginny opened her lust fuzzy eyes, sitting up on her elbow to look at him. Harry maintained eye contact with her as he took the first swipe of her womanhood. Ginny groaned loudly in the back of her throat as her arms gave out on her and she found herself back on the mat. There was no way that she could have kept her eyes open even if she could have somehow made her arms work right to hold her up because Merlin that boys mouth should be illegal. Honestly it was like he was able to cast some kind of Imperius curse with it, because really one kiss and he could make her do exactly what he wanted, him down then, he mouth and tongue on her most intermit parts left her completely powerless. Ginny's back arched as she pressed herself more firmly against Harry, she couldn't help the loud moan that came out of her as he forgot trying to remove her bra and simply slide his hand underneath the cup to caress her flesh.

Harry pulled away from her slightly, loving the whimper she gave at the lack of contact, he moved his lips down to her left inner thigh smiling as her muscles contracted under his lips.

"You sure you don't want to tell me how to take this thing off" He smirked. Ginny grave a growl of irritation, semi sitting up her arms going behind her back snapping the clasp open with ease, before flumping back on the mat pulling Harry's head back where she needed it the most. Harry settled back once again between her legs, looking up as her as her back once again bowed. He said up a slight pray to Sirius thanking him for tell him all about this act, because hand on heart he was not lying when he said he liked doing this to her. Seeing Ginny completely uninhibited like this and knowing he was the one doing that to her was amazing, especially considering not 5 minutes ago she had been so unsure of the idea. He did understand somewhat where her self-consciousness had come from, he had felt the same way when she had seen him for the first time especially knowing that she had something to compare him too, still everything had just felt too good after that to worry about it too much. Ginny had done her very best to make him feel secure in himself and well he was going to make it his mission to make her feel the same way.

Ginny's toes cruelled into the mat, as he hands scraped at something to hold on to, she need something to centre her to earth for fear that she would disappear all together. She had always enjoyed his act, she didn't know a woman out there that didn't but all the same she had not been lying earlier when she had said that it made her a little uncomfortable to start off with. Yes obviously when everything started to feel all tingling and wonderful being worried about what that person thought of her kind of flew out of the window. Still as far as Ginny was concerned there wasn't anything 'Pretty' about that part of her body, or anyone else for that matter, maybe it was growing up with brothers she did not know but she found the whole male and female parts rather functional parts. There were interlocking parts like a jigsaw really and yes they could make you feel heavenly and completely connected to another person. However they were then to make babies simple as that, of course they were there to have fun with until you were ready for babies to. The truth was they were not there to look pretty. Something told her that Harry was going to try his hardest to change her mind about that and at that moment she really found herself quite looking forward to that, as she let herself go.

If there was one thing Harry had to say he really loved about Ginny when they were like this was the fact that no matter how much she tried she could not stay quite. Watching her bite her lip to stop herself from shouting out but still unable to stop any sound coming out entirely was something that never failed to get him going. Harry slipping two fingers into her curling them in the way that Ginny had tried to explain to him the very first time he had touched her, the sound that invoked was more than worth the slight pain that came from the grip of Ginny's fingers in his hair. Something was building in the pit of Ginny stomach, a heat, a burning heat that she knew should have been painful if it wasn't for the fact that felt so good. The world faded away and all she could feel was Harry's mouth and hand on her. His hand moved faster and faster as Ginny gasped every time he pressed them back into her. He knew she was close and as he took that bundle of nerve into his mouth sucking it hard, Ginny came apart with a loud cry, her thighs closing around Harry's head, he would have been worried about hearing lose if he didn't feel amazed by the feeling of her quaking underneath him.

Ginny came back to herself to see Harry hovering over her, a smug little grin on his face which cause her cheeks to flush with embarrassment.

"Hey" Harry said with a soft smile

"Hi" Ginny chuckled, not being about to help but lean up to press a quick kiss to Harry's lips. She knew that some people would have been a little grossed out by the idea but how could she not, not when he had just made her feel that good. She pulled him closer to her, peppering kissing on to his cheeks, loving having his weight press her down into the mat when there was a thunder of footsteps out in the hall away. Ginny to pulled away from Harry worried, she knew that they had not locked the door and though it wasn't that they were going to be court by the parents she was naked and underneath an excited Harry Potter.

Harry land his hand on the floor whispering the locking charm, his eyes remain on Ginny the whole time. she had to admit she found this confidence rather attractive to say the least. She wondered if the reason he was so calm was that he did not have enough blood left in his head to worry about being walked in on. The lock clicked into place just as the door knob started to turn.

"What's going on…Everything o.k. in there" Tonks voice yelled through the door in a worried voice as she twisted the knob back and forth. The couple inside stayed quiet.

"Was I really that loud" Ginny asked in a whisper, already knowing the answer to that

"Yeah" Harry smiled

"Your smug" Ginny blushed

"I am" Harry agreed, leaning down to kiss Ginny's neck, his arousal nudging her still swollen and sensitive flesh causing Ginny to moan.

"If I unlock this door am I going to fine one or more of you naked" Tonks voice came again. This was answered by a laugh from Ginny as Harry tickled her ribs once more

"Yeah that's what I thought" Tonks said, the amusement clear in her voice, her retreating footsteps where heard as Ginny pushed Harry away from her and on to his back.

"I Love Sirius" Ginny smiled, lying on top of Harry, her body still wonderfully tingly

"Oh thanks" Harry chuckled "You know what I was involved too right"

"Oh I know. That was the best part" Ginny flirted, her hands going to untie the strings of Harry's bottoms "That was an impressive bit of magic by the way"

"What was that" Harry joked "Hearings still a bit fuzzy"

"Shit it Potter" Ginny blushed deeply, as Harry laughed heartedly. His laugh soon tried to a moan as Ginny got his bottoms down and repaid him for that complain.

Katie opened her eye to see George Weasley sat up in her bed, leaning against the headboard, looking at her. Which of course caused her to jump.

"Morning" George said brightly

"Ummm…Hi" Katie said with a shy smile, really it was strange to see him there. It wasn't that he had never been there when she had woken up before. In fact on the nights she had found herself dozing off on the common room settee he had always been leaning over her when she woke more often that not she felt was to see her shocked face and to make her jump like she had done just now. Still the fact that George Weasley was in her bed, without a top on might she add made her feel a little warm.

"You forgot I was here didn't you" George grinned

"No" Katie blushed, the truth was that she kind of had done. She had got to bed exhausted the night before and well she had been up all the night the night before. She had passed out as soon as her head had hit the pillow. She was sure a Death Eater could have been having a party in the bedroom and she wouldn't have known about it.

"Well you legs certainly didn't" George said "My poor bloody shins being kicked at all night"

"Sorry" Katie said, moving her hand up from under the duvet to wrap around his chest. He did have a rather lovely chest. It was broad and though it was not over bulging with muscle in was rather hard. It gave her something to hug and she liked that. George (like Fred) was rather steadier looking that Ron, who she had to admit, though he had very much grown into his long limbs still looked like sometimes a big gust of wind could take him down. George looked like he could handle himself in a fight (he could she had seen him do so) and there was something about that she found attractive, even though she did not need protecting.

"It's ok they are rather lovely legs" George said, causing Katie to grin and slide a leg one up and over the George's lap. George's hand moved under the cover to stroke her leg as she snuggled into his side.

"What's with sitting there staring at me anyway" Katie asked with a smirk "I've got to say Weasley it's rather stalker-ish"

"You talk in your sleep" George said gleefully

"Oh really" Katie said "And what exactly did I say" George cleared his throat dramatically, putting on a high pitched voice.

"Oh George your so wonderful…Oh George your so sexy…I want to snog your face off" He mocked

"I did not" Katie laughed, moving over to pitch George's nibble.

"Oww" George shrieked "Bloody hell woman you nearly twisted the thing off"

"Yeah well" Katie shrugged "Don't torment me" she leaned over placing a kiss against the red flesh "Do I really talk in my sleep"

"Yeah" George said pulling her closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulder pulling her into his chest "You just mumbled mostly and I was pretty sure I heard you say something about socks"

"Socks?" Katie said confused "Strange" she shrugged it off

"Is this o.k." George said hold her to him

"Yes" Katie answered with a smile, looking up at him

"And this" He leaned done to press a cherished kiss to her lips

"Yep" she grinned hard. George lean in once more kissing her deeper this time. Katie moaned as George slipped his tongue into her mouth, her hand went up to grip the back on his head pulling him closer.

"No…problem" Katie gasped as they pulled apart for air

"What if I did this" George said huskily pulling her leg farther over his lap until she was straddling his waist. Katie cheeks flushed as she felt a flush of heat run through her. Her eyes flashed to purple as she leaned back into kiss George, her hands going on his shoulders. George kissed her willingly, his hands gripping at the hips to pulling her close to him, he only pulled away when she started to fidget in his lap.

"I need to go" He said out of breath

"Why" Katie moaned

"Because one of us needs to think clearly here and Merlin knows I never thought it would be me" George chuckled. Katie looked at him, his hair messy through sleep and having her pull at it, his cheeks were flushed and she could feel the start of an erection underneath her. She knew that she wasn't being very fair to him, she just couldn't seem to help herself around him and well she knew it was going to take some work but she loved the fact that he was willing to try for her. George Weasley really was one of the good guys

"Sorry" Katie said softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek "I didn't mean to get carried away"

"It's fine" George said, smoothing her wayward hair down her cheeks "I just would much rather not have to scourgify charm these underpants again"

"I can behave I promise" Katie said firmly

"I can't" George smirked "Besides the shops going to be opening soon and I need to get back"

"Fred going to be mad that you dumped him last night" Katie said

"Fred can't say anything" George smirked, his hands going to help Katie move off of him.

"True" Katie smiled watching George get re-dressed in the same clothes from last night. The other Weasley twin had more or less been living at her flat since he and Angelina had gotten back together, in fact she was hugely glad that her room mate had been out at an away game the night before or Katie felt sure that they would have never gotten anything sorted out.

"You working today" George asked, looking around for his jacket

"Nope" Katie smiled getting up from the bed and getting his jacket from the hook behind the door where she had hung it the night before "Want to go for a drink after you guys close" she handed him the jacket.

"It could be late" George said shrugging his jacket back on, smiling as she leaned up to fix his collar

"I don't mind" Katie shrugged

"Should I bring clean boxers" George smiled, one of his hands going from where they had been around her waist to brush the curve of her breast under her tank top.

"Humm" Katie smiled cheekily "That's entirely up to you"

"I look forward to it" George grinned leaning into kiss her

"I could make you breakfast before you go" Katie said once they separated, taking his hand in hers as she lead him out of her bedroom.

"If I don't go now I won't" George smiled

"That doesn't sound so bad" Katie smiled, allowing George to pull her towards the door.

"You're only saying that because want to have your wicked way with me" George smirked "On second thoughts sod Fred let's go"

"George" Katie chuckled, hitting him on the shoulder, allowing him to pull her close.

"Your really sure about this aren't you" Katie said in a small voice "because I'll still understand if you think it's going to be too hard"

"Stop will you" George said firmly "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure. If you could just try and stop throwing yourself at me that you be great"

"I'm sure I'll manage" Katie smiled

"Oh please" George scoffed "You want all of this" he indicated to himself "And really who can blame you"

"That's what I like about you George" Katie smirked "So modest"

"Well I try" George smiled at her, leaning into peck her on the lips.

"You sure you can't stay" Katie sighed leaning into him. She had never been one of those clingy girls. In fact more than once her boyfriends had been the one that had seemed more in the relationship that she was, still there had always been something about George that pulled her towards him. She wanted to spend her free day with him, she wanted to put off her studying to enjoy as day lied about doing nothing but enjoying his company. She also knew that George was right, she had little to no self control when it came to her desires with George and well he was trying his up most to be a gentleman, the least she could do is try as well.

"I'll see you tonight" George said, opening the door to leave. Katie still very much wrapped around him. Normally when he had spent the night at a girls flat he was more than eager to get the hell out of there the next morning, with Katie he found himself hovering around the doorway far longer than necessary. The night at The Burrow after the wedding had been something from his school boy fantasy, he had Katie Bell in bed with him doing ungodly things to one another. Still there was something all the more exciting about trying to have something more with her, the concept if he was perfectly honest with himself was somewhat new to him. George Weasley wasn't a cheater, he never had been, all the same he made never had a serious relationship with anyone before either, his other relationships had sort of fizzled out and was more about lust than anything else to be honest. It wouldn't be that way with Katie, there were proper feeling involved for both of them and he knew if he screwed this up (and there was a good chance he would do that) it was going to hurt. He was nervous and well he wasn't even sure he had ever really felt that before.

"Fine" Katie said with fake huffiness "I never thought I would see the day when George Weasley acted responsible" she smiled up at him leaning back in to give him one final kiss and meaning it. Katie had to say, though Fred had been a good snog there something to be said for going to the slightly older of the two. The pair pulled apart as they a disapproving tut behind them.

"Morning Mrs Davis" Katie said with a smug little grin as the blue hair woman how had let George into the building the night before showed her face "How's snuggles this morning." To say the elderly woman looking less than impressed to see that a man had stayed the night at the young neighbours flat not the mention the young man in question looked very much in like the one who she had seen wrapped around the other girl that lived in the flat.

"Fine thank you" Mrs Davis said snottily, shuffling away

"Nice meeting you" George Screamed after her

"Shut it you" Katie smirked, slapping George's shoulder "She probably thinks I'm shagging my room-mate bloke"

"Looks like me and Gred might have to make an appearance" He said with that evil gleam in his eye that told Katie he really was up to no good.

"Don't set her off she's a bloody nightmare" Katie argued

"Won't dream of it" George smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead, he gave her a wink before disappearing down the stairs and out of the building. Katie sighed as she closed the door behind him, she really did not believe him.

When George walked into the shop that morning he was a little surprised to see Lee Jordan leaning heavily on the counter and Ron busy sorting the till for that days future takings. He had expected to the only one up and about at this time in the morning. It was normally him that dealt with getting everything sorted in the morning and Fred normally did the running around with takings and owl orders at night, it wasn't like it was all set out in stone or anything it was just the way that it had all worked out.

"Morning" George said a little shocked. Ron turned to look at his elder brother giving him an evil grin (that in all honest you not have looked out of place on his own lips but looked a little scary on Ron) before he turned back to the till yelling

"FRED" really loudly, causing Lee to groan from his post against the counter. George was starting to wonder if he sleeping stood up, he didn't have much chance to think about it before he heard loud clattering coming from the back room which signified the arrival of his twin brother.

"Oh thank goodness" Fred said doing a remarkable impression of Mrs Weasley, practically throwing himself over the counter to pull George into a hug "I was so worried about you, bed empty and no note…"

"Getoff" George laughed shrugging his brother off of him.

"You owe me you know" Fred smirked

"Oh yeah and how do you work that out" George said moving around the counter, pulling his jacket off as he went "Last I looked it was both of ours shop"

"Sod the shop" Fred smirked "Charlie was all for disinheriting you for not turning up"

"Charlie came" George blinked. He had not known that the Dragon trainer had been planning on coming for the night, especially considering that it was so far away to come, still he had said when he left he was going to try and get home more, still he had said that before and nothing had come out of it

"Came to see Bill about something" Ron said, as he worked a polishing cloth over the shine brass strips that held the glass in the display of the counter. George watched his little brother work and couldn't help but feel that he boy looked at home in the shop.

"What" That had peaked George's interest

"Wouldn't say, Bill wouldn't either" Ron shrugged.

"Which is all very interesting" Fred spoke up "If it wasn't for the fact that I have even more brilliant news. Drum roll please" Fred said dramatically to Lee, who groaned and thudding his hand on the counter twice as a respiration of a drum role.

"We'll work on it" Fred shrugged seeing George's raised eyebrow "Anyway the point it Ron lied to Mum" there was such glee in his twins voice that George couldn't help but feel a little excited.

"Ronnikins" George said with wide eyes turning to his little brother. It wasn't that Ron was incapable of lying to Mrs Weasley it was just he folded so easily when it came to their mother. The first thing Fred and George had leaned was not to look her in the eye when she was asking them something because they just could let her down when they did that. Something that Ginny, with the same eyes used to her advantage.

"I know" Fred said dramatically "Our little boy is all grown up" Fred made a grab for Ron, who was able to back track before being pulled into his brothers tight hug

"Gettoff" Ron said "You make it sound like I've never lied to Mum before. You honesty think she lets me you back to Hogwarts every year knowing everything that goes on there and you call me thick" he smirked.

"Don't be selling yourself short Ronny we are very proud of you" Fred grinned "You never know keep this up and we might have a job for you here full time"

"Oh thanks" Ron said rolling his eyes, turning back to his task of cleaning the counter. Fred gave a look telling him he was serious about Ron staying at the shop and George found himself agreeing. Until their mother had near enough pushed him on them that summer he had not really been sure he could see his baby brother doing anything like this. But in all honest it rather seemed like Ron had a head for business and when he had released that they weren't going to take it easy on him because he was their brother (because honestly when had they ever done that) he really seemed to get into it. George suspected there might be another reason for him working so hard, thought that Ron already had plans for all of that gold. Still what could he say to that, the bloke was a good worker. If they could just keep Verity away from him long enough that Hermione not kill her it would be great.

"What did you lie to Mum about anyway" George said, pushing the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbow, he would help them get ready and then slope of for a bit to get showered and changed.

"She floo called earlier" Ron smiled "Wanted to talk to you"

"Me" George frowned "What for"

"Because dear brother you weren't there last night to tell you in person" Fred smiled "And she seemed to think I wouldn't pass the message on"

"Actually I think she said 'you'd be in too much of a state to remember'" Ron grinned

"And that coming from my dear old mother…" Fred tutted

"Who knows you too well" Ron smirked with a raised eyebrow

"Which is another thing" Fred said going off on a tangent "You know Ron can drink Bill under the table. I was a sight to behold"

"What did Mum want" George asked not being pulled into the change of subject.

"Oh something about dinner at…" Fred faded off not being able to voice the word that he was looking for "You know where…the place Harry is. For the ickle cherubs going off to Hogwarts"

"What the hell for" George frowned "I mean no offence Ron but I've seen you more this summer than I did when we lived in the same house"

"Yeah, but you don't want to miss seeing Ginny off do you" Ron shrugged. Ron had him there, he had hardly really seen his little sister this year at all and well they all had a bit of a soft spot for the Weasley female. He did want to see he before she disappeared off to Scotland for the next god knows how many months.

"Bollocks" George groaned

"Have plans did we brother" Fred grinned wolfishly "Maybe with a centre blonde Medi-witch type" he wiggled his eyebrows

"Speaking of which" George grinned before clipping his brother around his head

"Ow…fucking hell what was that for" Fred asked, rubbing his head, looking at his brother outraged.

"That's for Snogging her" George said firmly.

"Oh…she mentioned that did she" Fred said sheepishly

"It came up yeah" George said

"It was all Angie's idea you know" Fred said trying to back track.

"You snogged Katie" Ron smiled, a got of giddy glee in his voice

"Don't worry mate Hermione's safe" Fred said, still rubbing his head, bloody hell there was no way that he was going near Katie again like that, not that he was have done anyway but bloody hell George had made his point.

"Hey wrong with Hermione" Ron argued.

"What's he doing here anyway" George asked jerking his head in the direction of this friend who still looked to be almost dying against the counter. Choosing to ignore Ron's own question completely.

"The usual" Fred shrugged

"Too pissed to Apperate and the floo would let him through" George said, it was a known fact that this was the way that Lee Jordan always ended up when he drank with the Weasley. At that moment the bell on the door rang as Verity strolled into the shop, carrying a bag of pastries had she always did in the morning.

"Good Morning Mr Weasley" she said cheerily, before looking up from where she had had been closing the door "Oh and Mr Weasley" she said realising that her other boss was there "And Ron too" she smiled flirtingly at the youngest red head.

"Morning Verity" George said "Sort of got a full house this morning"

"I can see that" She smiled "Had I known I would have brought more pastries. Should I go out and get more"

"Na" George said "Give mine to Ron, since he'll be working through lunch"

"Since when" Ron said argued, taking the sticky bun from Verity none the less.

"Since your finishing at 1 anyway" Fred spoke up

"Your letting me finish at 1" Ron asked confused

"Yeah" Fred said "Day before Hogwarts do you really think we want to get between you, Mum and your packing I think not" he smirked

"Enjoy your last day of freedom mate" George smiled "I've got the feeling that once your back in that school Hermione's going to have to chained to a desk"

"Kinky" Fred smirked "You know I've heard it's the quiet ones you've got to watch out for. Do Tell Ronny"

Ron answered that question with a rude hand gesture before going back to devouring his breakfast. There was once again the ring of the bell above the door, this time there was a far less cheerful greeting than the one that Verity had offered out.

"Weasley a word" Angelina said firmly, causing Fred, George and Ron to all exchange looks with each other. Angelina Johnson was not a woman to cross and the look on her face told them that someone had most defiantly cross her.

"Lina love" Fred said trying to put on his most charming grin, which seemed to do very little to lighten his girlfriends mood. Out of the Three Weasley there it was more than likely that he was the one to have caused her current temperament "How was the game"

"We lost" Angelina said firmly, glancing briefly at her boyfriend.

"By how much" Ron asked with a whine. You would think he would have been used to his team loosing by now but he was still disappointed when it happened.

"Enough" Angelina growled, before setting her eyes on George, making it clear he was the one she was here to talk to.

"What did I do" George said "He's normally the one your pissed off at" he said pointing to his twin.

"Like I said a word" Angelina said firmly, strolling behind the counter like she owned the place, heading towards the back room.

"What did you do" Lee Jordon croaked from his position at the counter, finally coming to life now it there looked to be some drama in the shop.

"No idea" George said still trying to work out what he could have done to have upset Angelina. He had sort of been hoping that she had mistaken him for Fred, it wouldn't have been the first time she had done so, especially when she was angrily.

"I think it might to be do with 'who' you did" Fred smirked wiggling his eye brows "You remember mate don't let her get into her stride and deny everything"

"I haven't done anything" George said firmly, because he actually hadn't this time. He had been nothing but a gentleman with the lovely Katie Bell.

"That's the way to do it mate" Fred smirked, clapping his hand on his twins shoulder. He was loving the fact that he wasn't the one on the wrong side of Angelina as much as he loved the woman she could be rather unreasonable when she wanted to be. He just hoped that his brother really hadn't done something to upset Katie because he had a feeling that Angelina would be making both of there lives hell.

"I haven't got all flaming day you know" Angelina's voice screeched from inside the back room. George took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and made his way into the back store room.

George pushed his way throw the curtain, stepping out in the dull and slightly cramped stock room. This happened to be one of his favourite places in the shop. He loved working back here, trying to work out how they could even achieve half of the ideas that Fred came up with, all of the same right this moment he had to admit he wished that it was bigger so he could distance himself a little more from the intimidating woman in front of him.

"What can I do your you Angelina my pet" George said crossing his arms over her chest very much coping the position to which Angelina was stood.

"I would like to know why I found this" Angelina said holding up the camisole top that Katie had been wearing the night before "underneath the cushions of my settee"

"Because for a couple of girls you can be rather untidy" George joked, he wasn't admitting to anything. He knew Fred had been right about that he had seen the pair of them get into enough know that that wasn't the best course of action.

"Really not the time to try being cute with me George" Angelina said angrily "I know this is Katie top and I also know that you were around at my place last night. So what I need to know is what exactly happened so I know weather or not I've got to kill you"

"Look Angie" George said softly "Your one of my best mates and well there's a good likely hood that one day you'll be my sister in law but honest what has it got to do with you what me and Kate did"

"Because she's my best friend" Angelina said firmly "And I don't want her messed about o.k. she's had a lot going on in the pass couple of years and I don't want her hurt"

"I'm not going to hurt her" George said back just as firmly. Before slumping back against the shelves behind him because really there was a good chance that he was going to "well not on purpose anyway" George said down heartedly. What did he really know about relationships anyway besides shagging which clearly was not going to be something that would be happening anytime soon.

"George look" Angelina said softly. Seeing the down hearted look on her friends face. She hadn't meant to go in there all guns blazing, it was just Katie was her friend and well she hadn't wanted her to have done something that she was going to regret later on. It wasn't that she thought that George was going to go out of his way to hurt her, after all everyone knew how he had always felt about her best friend he had never made any secret of that. Still Katie seemed to be getting her life on track and she didn't want anything pushing her back.

"No your right" George said "There is a big chances that I'm going to completely balls this up"

"You won't" Angelina said, moving to lean against the shelves next to him "It's just Katie is the closet thing that I've got to a sister and well I tend to be a bit over protective of her when I don't need to be. You know what I'm like" Angelina said with a smirk.

"I've heard the words 'Scary Bitch' used before" George smirked

"Yeah well" Angelina shrugged a smile on her face "not my fault if people scar too easily. Look I'm sorry for going off at you alright, the last few days have been crap and well I was taking it out on you. Your right it's none of my business what you and Katie get up to"

"Have you actually spoken to Katie" George had to ask, because if she was getting all this information from Katie then something had obviously changed from him leaving the flat about an hour ago and Angelina turning up. Maybe she was having second thoughts about the whole thing.

"She was still sleeping" Angelina said "I just saw the top and the state of the house and thought the worse you know" she shrugged "I know you care about her. We've all always known that you've had a thing for her and well you've always looked out for her I just don't want her to regret anything you know" she said turning to look at George hoping that he would understand what she was talking about without her actually having to voice it.

"Nothing happened you know" George said before correcting himself with a smirk "Well something happened"

"Really don't want the details" Angelina chuckled

"She explained it all to me or tried to anyway" George shrugged "She wants to wait or well she doesn't but does…what ever" George said confusing himself "anyway the point is that we're waiting"

"And your o.k. with that" Angelina said raising an eyebrow. It wasn't that he was a bad bloke. She had always gotten along with George still the fact remained that he had a reputation when it came to girls. In fact excluding Percy and Ron the Weasley womanising was stuff of Hogwarts legend, it wasn't that she didn't think that man actually cared for her best friend it was just she wasn't sure how he was likely to deal with the fact that he was not going to get anything physical out of it. She didn't want Katie to feel like she was being pushed into something that she wasn't ready for especially considering from what her friend had told her, her body was doing enough of that for her already.

"That doesn't really matter does it" George shrugged "Do you realise how long I've been waiting for a chance to be with Katie. So what if I'm not getting a shag out of it. I've not been getting that from her for years. At least now I get all the other stuff too"

"You know if I wasn't such a Scary Bitch I'd be all teary eyed about now" Angelina joked. She had admit though she was touched by what George had said. She had always thought that the pair would make a great couple. She was happy for them, it was only her sarcastic nature that stopped her from voicing it.

"Right" George smirked, glad to have Angelina on board with it all.

"Just you know look after her o.k." Angelina said softly

"You know weren't not getting married or anything" George smirked "And well I think she's more than capable of looking after herself"

"Oh she is" Angelina smiled "And well her brothers an Aurror one call from me and they would never see your body"

"Noted" George smiled

"Excellent" Angelina smiled, before exiting the back room once more making George wonder what the hell had just gone on.

"You survived then" Fred joked as George followed the woman out back into the shop "Was a bit worried I was going to go in there and find you in a pool of your own blood"

"What do you lot take me for" Angelina said offended "We just had a few things to clear up is all, right George" Angelina asked, eyeing Verity who was still busy flirting with Ron (though he did not seem to notice) clearly Angelina would also be clearing things up with the young sale assistant too

"Yeah like what" Fred smirked, moving behind Angelina to slide his arms around her waist

"Just levelling the field right Angie" George smiled winking at the woman in his brothers arms "A snog for a snog right"

"Course" Angelina smiled, playing along with George's game. That certainly wiped the smirk of off Fred's face.

"Not funny" Fred sulked a little

"What you can snog my girlfriend but I can't snog yours" George smirked.

"Yeah is there something un-snoggable about me Fred" Angelina teased "Or are you just worried that George really is better than you"

"There is no way that he's a better snog than me" Fred insisted "Go a head snog him see for yourself"

"Jesus hit a nerve there I think Ang" George smirked. He would feel bad about winding up his twin brother if it wasn't for the fact that said brother had done nothing but torment him since all this had started with Katie.

"Don't be such a Wuss Weasley" Angelina said rolling her eyes "You're alright of a snog"

"Only alright" Fred huffed

"Well I've not snogged anyone since the wedding so you can't be that bad can you" Angelina said firmly, looking over her shoulder at her boyfriend.

"That was almost romantic" Fred teased

"Whatever" Angelina sighed, leaning back against Fred "It's been a long week"

"How bad was it" Fred asked, feeling sorry for his girlfriend, she had worked so hard to get herself on a Quidditch team to make her career out of it. She had turned down places on other teams with the aim that she could make the most difference on a team like the Chudley Cannon's still it only made a difference when she was actually allowed to play. She had spent most of her first year on the bench, which was to be expected, still she had hoped this year she would get a chance to play. That was not going to happen with the thick headed caption they had now, who seemed to feel that Quidditch was a game for men even if Angelina a woman was his best player. Her only hope was that Oliver Wood would get the go ahead for the new team but that was not something that she was going to hold her breath for.

"Bad" Angelina sighed, leaning more into Fred. George exchanged looks with his brother, if he was not mistaken he was sure he could see tears coming into the young black woman's eyes.

"I should have come with you" Fred spoke softly, placing a kiss on the top of Angelina's head. He was never good with word, he didn't know what to say to make her feel better. He would be pissed off at them, the team (which he was anyway) why sign someone if you weren't going to let them play. He could jinx the rest of the team, make the other chasers ill so that the public actually got to see her play. He also knew that if he did any other that stuff Angelina was kill him. She was here own woman and he loved that about her he really did, still sometimes he wished that he could help her

"Why" Angelina scoffed "So you could watch me sitting on a bench" she moved away from him. Fred swallowed the girly tripe he had in this throat about 'being there for her' and 'wanting to support her' knowing it would only anger her more. She was used to taking care of herself and everyone around her and to make it seem like maybe she needed him there would mean that she was weak. So instead he went the typical Fred Weasley root knowing he was more likely to get a response from her that way.

"Well yeah but I would have got to see you in that uniform of yours" Fred said wiggling his eyebrows. He knew at some point they would have to have a serious conversation about her inability to let him help her but all the same he had only just got her back he wasn't willing to lose her again.

"Is shagging all you think about" Angelina said for the first time since entering the shop giving a full tooth grin

"You say that like your shocked" Fred smirked, causing Angelina to smile and step back into his embrace.

"You know I could bring it home with me one day, if you'd like" She asked with a smile

"Oh I'd like" Fred grinned, moving into kiss her

"Oy" Ron spoke up from where he was stood leaning against the till (Verity still fluttering around him) "I just polished that counter top I'd rather you'd not shag against it"

"My thoughts exactly little brother" George smiled widely, taking in Fred shocked expression. Oh sod Mum and Hermione they were stealing Ron as soon as his NEWTS were over "In case you haven't noticed we've got a shop to open"

"And your still in the clothes you were wearing last night" Fred spoke up, he wasn't taking all the heat for not being ready to open.

"Fair point" George agreed, still he had not expected the morning to be so busy and well they really needed to get a move on. The last day of trade before Hogwarts was open in was bound to be a busy day.

"I guess I should be going then" Angelina smirked, quite amused by Ron's new bossiness

"Yeah you should" Ron said, with no subtly what so ever "he should too. OY JORDAN get you're arse in gear" Ron yelled causing Lee to jump from where he had been dozing against the counter top. Fred and George exchanged amused looks has Ron moved over to bundle there friend out of their shop.

"Remind me again who work for who here" Angelina grinned

"You tell me" George smirked, watching Lee being pushed out of the door.

"There is no way I'm letting that bloke join the Ministry or something" Fred spoke up "Sod Hermione we're having him"

"You're going to go up Hermione" Angelina snorted

"What" Fred huffed "I'm not scared of Hermione Granger"

"I am" Angelina smiled, leaning up to give Fred on quick kiss before leaving to boys to it. He had to admit Angelina had a point, the woman was wickedly smart, it might not be the best idea to get on the wrong side of her.

"You think she has a point" Fred asked his brother

"I think we had best get a move on before Ron sacks us from our own shop" George smirked.

Ginny Weasley gasped as pleasure pulsed through her veins, her head thrown back as she felt the shuddering man underneath her released inside of her. She collapsed onto Harry's chest, enjoying the feeling of his warm, sticky skin against hers. She laid her head against his shoulder, listened to his heart as it began to slow down, smiled sleepily as he kissed the top of her head. She felt Harry's chest move underneath hers and it took her still lust fuzzy brain a moment to understand that he was laughing, when she did she couldn't stop the smiled that graced her face. Ginny raised her head from where she had it rested, looking down at her boyfriend.

"What's so funny" She asked, loving the bright smile that was on his face, he really did have an affectous smile

"Nothing" Harry chuckled, one had going up to brush Ginny's hair away from her sweaty face.

"Clearly" Ginny smirked, not believe him "Go on tell me"

"It's nothing" Harry shrugged, not an easy feet considering he had Ginny Weasley sprawled across him "Just starting to think that I've created a monster" he smiled, his words causing Ginny to blush. He did have a point she guessed, they had spent most of the morning in bed, him trying to get her to get over the hang up of him having his head between her thighs. It had been a rather enjoyable morning if she did say so, even if it had left her feeling a little raw down there.

"I was just thinking the same thing" Ginny teased, tightening her muscles around the piece of Harry that was still very much part of her, causing Harry to groan. Her statement was true too, they had spent the whole weekend doing nothing but talking and shagging and well as enjoyable as that was (and it really was) something told her she would be feeling Harry long after they were back at school.

"Don't start that again Weasley" Harry said huskily, nipped at her neck

"Wouldn't dream of it" Ginny smiled, leaning into kiss Harry briefly, before shifting over to the side wincing as Harry slipped out of her. It was defiantly going to be a while for she was riding a broom stick again. Harry turned on his side, sliding his arm under Ginny's head

"You o.k." Harry asked, he had to admit he was feeling a little tender himself with all the actively, still there was no way he could turn down shagging Ginny Weasley no matter how sore and tried it made him.

"Yeah" Ginny smiled up at him. Her hand going to push his hair away from his forehead, her finger going to trace the shape of his scar "Probably not going to be able to sit down for a week but I'm o.k." she grinned

"It was worth it though right" Harry asked shyly

"Oh Merlin yes" Ginny smiled

"I've heard that plenty of times this weekend" Harry smirked.

"Git" Ginny laughed, punching him in his shoulder. Squealing has Harry grabbed her, rolling her over so she was once again lied against his chest

"Thanks for coming Gin" Harry said softly, his fingers tracing over the love bite on her collar bone.

"Are we still talking about sex or…" she joked

"I meant thanks for being here" Harry said rolling his eyes "Although thanks for that too"

"No thank you" Ginny grinned "And I wanted to be here I told you that"

"Still" Harry shrugged again "It means a lot"

"What that I'd want to spend time with you" Ginny smiled "Sweetheart I always want to spend time with you, you Prat"

"It's the loving word that always get me you know" Harry joked

"Really" Ginny teased "I thought it was that humming thing I do" causing Harry to blush a little

"The humming thing might work the other way too you know" Harry said with a flirty grin, causing Ginny to groan this time and lean into kiss him.

"And I can't wait to find that out only not today" Ginny sighed, the thoughts of having him anywhere that area again today left her feeling a little ill. She really was much MUCH to sore. "I'm sorry I'm just…" Ginny started but was soon cut off by Harry.

"It's fine" Harry said softly "Really. I've got admit that last time I was sort of worried that it would brake off" he blushed. Ginny raised her eyebrow, lifting the sheets around there bodies, looking down

"Nope he's still there" Ginny smiled, jumping slightly as Harry's hand made contact with her bum in a light smack.

"Funny" He said "How does a bath sound" he asked, his hand going up to rub her back

"A bath sounds wonderful" Ginny sighed, she couldn't wait to soak in the warm water, allow it to smooth her aching muscles. Harry leaned up to place a kiss on her exposed shoulder, before using his body to shift her off of him, sliding himself from underneath her. He stood up pulling his sweat pants back on before making his way towards the bathroom

"I'll be back in a minute" He said before disappearing into the bathroom. Ginny leaned back in the large bed, snuggling again the pillows as she heard the water begin to run into the large tub. She must have dozed off at some point because they next thing she knew Harry was stroking her hair as he crouched by the bed.

"Baths ready" Harry smiled down at her, part of him had wanted to let her sleep, to crawl back into the bed with her, still it was starting to get late in the day and well there were still thinks that needed sorting out before he left in the morning. He needed to talk Moony about continuing his training at school and well he had to admit he was still a little worried about Scrimgeour warning about school. He would change the sheets and get the room sorted while Ginny was in the bath, she could sleep then why he sorted everything else out.

"Come back to bed" Ginny said sleepily.

"Bath first. Sleep later" Harry smiled, sliding his arms under Ginny lifting her from the bed.

"I hope that wasn't a dig at me smelling Potter" Ginny said, her arms going up to wrap around Harry's neck as he carried her into the bathroom. She was feeling much more awake now that she was out of the wonderfully soft bed "Because you're not exactly smelling like a bed of roses yourself at the minute"

"Oh thanks" Harry smirked, placing Ginny down on her feet on the tiled bathroom floor. "I'll get in the shower when you've done in here"

"Or" Ginny smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck "You could get in with me"

"I don't really do baths" Harry shrugged, his hands going to hold her hips through the sheet she was still wearing. He had never really seen the appeal of baths, all you did was sit in your own muck really what was relaxing about that.

"Really" Ginny asked, she was one loved baths, the warm water did wonders when she was stressed and helped her with any aches and pains from Quidditch practice or in this case from shagging no stop for 2 days. "Why would that be"

"I don't know" Harry shrugged "They just seem more trouble than there worth"

"Explain" Ginny smirked, moving away from Harry going to stand by the mirror over the sink, her fingers tracing over the array of marks that Harry had left on her skin there over the passed few days.

"I don't know" Harry said perching himself on the end of the bath, being careful not to fall in "The Dursley were always complaining about me wasting water and well the one time I had a bath at Hogwarts…"

"You've only bathed once the entire time you have been at that school" Ginny joked

"The one time I had a bath" Harry repeated himself, with a smile "Moaning Myrtle turned up"

"Yep that's enough to do it" Ginny grinned coming back over to Harry "What are you going to be doing while I'm relaxing in here"

"Thought it might be a good idea to tidy up my bedroom before we leave in the morning. You know pick up your clothes, pick up your books, pick up your…" Harry smiled, getting up from his seated position

"Are you trying to say I'm untidy Potter" Ginny spoke up, moving to remove the sheet from her body.

"There's no trying about it" Harry grinned

"Neat freak" Ginny teased, stripping the sheet and moving to lower herself in the bath.

"You try growing up with Aunt Petunia and see how you turn out" Harry scoffed. His eyes burning into Ginny's flesh at each piece of skin that was reavealed. His eyes travelling over her back and down her bum and to her legs as she slipped into the water making him ever much regret that he had said no to being in the water with her.

"See something you like Potter" Ginny teased, as she laid back in the warm bubbley water.

"Sorry" Harry blushed

"What for" Ginny grinned "It's not like you haven't seen it all before. You're allowed to look whenever you like, it's like a rule or something"

"A rule" Harry grinned

"Yeah" she said "You get to look at me when you want and I get to do the same. It's all part of being a couple. I like you looking at me like that"

"Like what" Harry grinned leaning against the open door

"Like you want to shag me silly" Ginny grinned "Now go tidy up before you looking at me like you want to shag me silly. Make me want to shag you silly and really my body can not handle that"

"Slave driver" Harry smiled, moving out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Harry stripped the sheets from the bed, gathered up what clothes where in is hammer and picked up what Ginny had left on his floor. In all honest he had been at his most neatest over the passed few days all the same he couldn't help but shake his head at Ginny's messiness. He had always thought that girls weren't meant to be neat, it wasn't that he was sexiest or anything it was just the only girl he really knew besides Ginny herself was Hermione and that girl alphabetise her transfiguration note. He guessed he shouldn't be shocked really, he had been sharing a room with Ron for years, it would seem untidiness was genetic. He piled the washing into one big pile at the foot of his bed, moving over to the dresser in the corner where he knew where he would find clean sheets. He sent about redressing the bed, smiling as her heard Ginny start to sing in the bathroom. Her voice was sweet and her song was oddly familiar in a way he couldn't put his finger on, it left him with a fuzzy feeling in his chest that made him feel calm and giddy all at the same time. He waved his wand over the dirty washing, levitating it making it easier for him to transport downstairs.

"I'll be back in a minute o.k." Harry yelled, so that Ginny could heard him though the bathroom door

"Oh I'm sure I'll cope without you" Ginny teased through the door. Harry rolled his eyes moving out of the room, the washing bobbing out in front of him. He really could get used to a life like this.

Harry was busy loading the washing machine when Tonks court up with him. She had been wanting to talk to the young wizard since she had received the note from Molly Weasley a few hours ago but for very obvious reasons she had chosen not to venture into the boys bedroom

"I really won't bother washing those Potter" Tonks smirked, jerking her head in the direction of the sheets Harry was busy loading to the machine "I'd just burn them" she teased, causing Harry to rolling his eyes slamming the door to the washer closed he turned to face the woman.

"Aww there you are" Tonks smiled, her hand going to shake Harry's chin "I was starting to forget what you look like"

"Get off" Harry said battering her hand away from his face "You were the one that invited her here"

"And it's been a pleasure to have her here" Tonks smiled "For some more than most of course"

"Is Moony around" Harry asked choosing to ignore Tonks ribbing "I want to asking a few things about going about to school"

"Oh so you do remember that your off up to Scotland for 6 mouths tomorrow" Tonks smirked "He's still out at the minute but he'll be back before dinner. Which reminds me, while I've got you up for air, The Weasley's are going to the station from here tomorrow. So it might be a good idea to get Ginny up and in from state of dress before they turn up for dinner" She smiled "Lets not let Arthur know I've been letting you do ungodly things to his little girl all weekend alright"

"Yeah o.k." Harry said with a soft smile.

"Alright then" Tonks said moving out of the room "I'll let Remus know you want a word with him when he gets in"

"Tonks" Harry yelled her back as she stepped out of the room

"Yeah"

"Thanks" Harry smiled "You know for letting me stay here and letting Ginny be here"

"It's your house Harry" Tonks smiled, shrugging her shoulder

"Well not really" Harry said

"Sirius gave it to you" Tonks said "That makes it your house. You can come here whenever you want, technically it should be me that should be saying thanks"

"Yeah but you live here and well…" Harry stammered

"Fine I'm expect your thanks" Tonks said "Just remember you always welcome here all right" she smiled, starting out of the room

"Right. Thanks" Harry yelled after her. He guess that she was technically right. Sirius had left the house to him but still it did not feel like it was his. Tonks and Moony had made there home there and though yes it was his house he was sure it was never really feel like it was his home, it never could be not with the way that the place had made Sirius feel. How unhappy the place had made him. Sometimes it made Harry said that the only memories he had of Sirius was of him lonely and sad in this place. Still he would not trade those time for anything else in the world. It felt better having known him than never of meeting at all. Though he had to admit since Ginny had turned up at the house he had spent very little time brooding over the fact that his God Father was no longer there to guide him. Yes you could agrue that all the sex had played the direction but all the same there was something about having Ginny made him focus on all the good things in his life rather than the bad. It might sound sappy but to Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley was his very own patronus.

Harry re-entered his bedroom sometime later, surprised to see that Ginny still have not immerged from the bathroom. He moved over to the door, creaking it open and sticking his head around the door.

"You alright in there" Harry asked

"Wonderful" Ginny said dreamily, causing Harry to smile at step into the room. He had admit she looked amazingly relaxed, if not a bit sexy with all those bubbles frothing around underneath her neck.

"What did you do to the water" she asked

"Oh…put some of that bubble stuff in it" Harry shrugged, moving over to sit on the floor in front of the bath.

"I meant it's still warm" Ginny chuckled, her eyes still closed, as her hand came out of the water to run through Harry's hair

"Oh" Harry smiled, if he cared that Ginny's hand was making his hair wet not to mention the back of his t-shirt he did not show it "I put a re-warming spell on it. It keeps the temperature consent. I wasn't sure how long it would stay warm in an iron bath"

"You're going to have to show me that one" Ginny smiled, opening her eyes to look at him.

"I thought you have fallen asleep in here" Harry smiled

"Oh I could" Ginny smiled "So easily. I love this bath I'm going to marry this bath"

"Well if you can tear yourself away" Harry smiled "Tonks has just told me that your families coming over"

"When" Ginny huffed, it wasn't that she didn't want to see her family before she went away to school. It was just as much as it had been hard finding time alone with Harry this summer and she knew it was going to be even harder to do so once they were at school. They both would be busy with classes and it was important years for both of them. Not to mention that they had different friends. She liked having this time with Harry and to have to cut it short was a little disheartening.

"Dinner time" Harry smiled softly, telling Ginny that he was feeling very much the same way she did.

"So we still have a few hours yet then" Ginny grinned

"Well as you kindly put it earlier I stink" Harry smirked "So if you can tear yourself away from my bath"

"You sure you don't just want to join me" Ginny smiled, turning in the tub slightly so that she was leaning over the side, her face level with Harry's "I mean you're looking a little wet to start off with" she said running her hand back through his hair.

"I'm not that wet" Harry said

"Whoops" Ginny grinned cheekily as she clapped the side of the water causing a large amount of water to slop over the edge and down the front of Harry and on to the floor "Sorry"

"I can't believe you did that" Harry chuckled, standing up, pulling his now soaking wet t-shirt over his head.

"Really" Ginny smirked "Seems like something I would do" she watched as he stripped the remained of his clothing, following the track of his underwear down his legs. O.k. so she might be a bit bases but he really was one of the most beautiful men she had seen, he was well toned and proportioned and Merlin that face. Those eyes that a way of looking straight thought you in a way that left you feeling haunted. Harry Potter was charming, it was a simple as that, the fact that he didn't know that made him even more so. She wasn't stupid she knew that he was perfect, he was stubborn and brooding, not to mention he obsessive behaviour that made it almost impossible for him to see anything in front of him but the one this he was focused on. He kept way too many secrets for her liking and he took him a life time to decide if he could trust you or not but still it was the imperfections that made perfection for her.

"Eyes up here Weasley" Harry teased, pulling Ginny from her thoughts as she looked up into his face

"I'm allowed to look at you remember" Ginny grinned, moving forward in the bath slightly so that Harry could slide in behind her "It's a rule"

"Yeah well" Harry said as he slide in behind his girlfriend "Unless you want to be poked in the back I wouldn't" his cheeks blushed as Ginny laughed, settling back against him

"I'll behave I promise" Ginny smiled, her hands going to rest on top of Harry's has he wrapped his hands around her waist resting his hands on her tummy

"And no wiggling" Harry added with a smile, his hand coming up to move her wet hair to one side

"No wiggling" Ginny said with a sigh, sinking a little down a little lower in the water. Harry had to admit there was something to be said for baths when he had Ginny in his arms. He just sat there allowing Ginny to enjoy the warm water, it was relaxing to see her relax. He enjoyed the feeling of her velvet skin under the silkiness of the water as his fingers draw themselves over her tummy, sliding to her hand pulling it up to his mouth.

"See I told you you'd like baths" Ginny sighed happily

"I think I like them with you" Harry smiled, placing a kiss on the back of her hand

"Yeah" Ginny smiled "This is better than average"

"How long have you been in here exactly" Harry grinned, taking in her wrinkly fingers

"Oh no" Ginny said looking at there intertwined hands "I've gone all old"

"We should move soon" Harry spoke up getting the feeling that Ginny would be more than happy to stay exactly where they were for the rest of the day. It wasn't that he didn't want the same thing. It was just well he had this problem with sitting still and when there were things to be done he didn't like leave them.

"Soon" Ginny sighed, she just wanted five more minutes to be quiet with Harry like this. She knew that he was eager to get going. She knew that the man she loved didn't know what to do with himself if he didn't have 94 different things to do at once or being pulling in 8 different directions. Still she knew that once her family was here Ron and Hermione where going to monopolise a great deal of the time they had left before school started up. Harry leaned back against the bath wall, his hand sliding up Ginny arm and up on her neck tracing the marks he had made on her skin that weekend, rubbing them softly with his thump.

"Do they hurt" He had to ask because as much as he had said he would try to be careful he really hadn't been, in fact he had made quite the mess of her neck and collar bone and those were the only ones he could see above the water.

"Does yours" Ginny smirked. Harry looked down at the large love right on the right side of his chest, knowing that she made more a big enough mess of his own neck. who knew that he lips against the skin at the back of his ear could feel so good.

"Not really" He shrugged "You're Mum's going to kill me"

"Magic and make up Potter" Ginny smirked "Hides a life time of sins"

"Oh yeah" Harry smiled "And what about me"

"You're on you own" Ginny smiled, looking over her shoulder at her boyfriend.

"Oh that nice" Harry smiled, scoping up some bubbles and dumping them on Ginny nose.

"Oh really grown up" Ginny said with fake huffiness, trying to blow them away. Harry grinned wiping them away with the back of his wrist.

"Come on wrinkly lets get out of here before you age any more" Harry smiled, moving to get out of the bath

"I thought you liked older woman" Ginny grinned allowing Harry to help her out of the bath.

"That was one person" Harry said rolling his eyes, wrapping a towel around Ginny as she stepped into him "I've noticed all your boyfriends have been older than you"

"What can I say Potter" Ginny smiled "I like the older man. Which is a good thing for you" she said holding up his own equally wrinkled fingers.


	37. Chapter 35

**A/N Hey guy's. Once again I would like to say sorry for the amont of time that it has taken me to get this up for you. I this has been a difficult chapter to write I have been plagued with writers block and this was a chapter I felt was very important to get right. I hope you agree while reading.**

**Just a few bits of house keeping before we carry on. I have done my best to make the reader understand the time differece when reading this Chapter but basically if it is in **_italic front__**. **_**It means the past of a quote. There are some song and Poem references in this chapter that are of course not my work. The names of the artist/writer is at the bottom of the chapter so you don't think I have stolen them.**

**This is the LAST Chapter before they make there was to school. I want them to be on there way by the end of this chapter but I felt that it was better to end this the way I have at the moment. But am busy working on the next one as we speak. Lastly I just want to thanks those of you who have stuck with it and for those of you know have realised that Ginny is human and forgiven her for sleeping with Dean (some people are very unforgiving)**

**I hope you enjoy it**

**Thanks**

**VJ**

George Weasley looked around at the wrecked shop around him. It was well into the day and they had only just managed to have 5 minutes to themselves. Has Ron had predicted the last day before Hogwarts started had brought it droves of last minute shoppers, they had been unable to close for lunch at all and had been busy well after he had said his little brother could leave. Ron had offered to stay of course, even when Hermione had called to pick him up for lunch. Both he had Fred had been very tempered to ask him to stay, after all they could do with all the help they could get. Still the looks that Verity had been throwing Hermione told them that that might not be a good idea, not to mention the fact that Hermione had come to the shop looking very nice for simply picking up some last minute school supplies told him that she was not unaware of the sales assistants interest in her boyfriend. In the end the flow of customers had finally started to slow and they had been able to find time to grab a quick sandwich. Which was a good job as George felt like he was about to keel over, not to mention the fact the store looked like a bomb had hit it. Half the shelves stood completely empty, which was good for the till but bad when you still had so much to get done. They had been unable to hover the products on to the shelves as it had been much too busy to do so safely. He only hoped that it stayed semi quiet for the next hour or so before closing so he could get out of here at a half descent time, that way he might also have time to see Katie before he was forced to this family dinner. George still needed to contact Katie about the fact he would not be able to make there date this evening. He felt that it would go over much more easier doing so in person. She had been skittish enough with him that morning, he didn't want her thinking that he was having second thoughts about them already. If it had been anyone else he would have made an excuse to get out of the stupid meal, but when Molly Weasley requested something in was not a request but an order and it did you good to follow it. Still he was a little worried that Katie would take at some kind of sign that they shouldn't be together or that he had a better offer or something. He hadn't been lying to Angelina earlier, the young medi-witch meant a great deal to him and he did want to make this work. Still if he was honest with himself too he wasn't really sure how he was going to handle the no sex part of the relationship. It wasn't like he was going to push her, he understood her worries and respected her wish to wait but he had never been in a relationship with a girl where sex wasn't involved. Yes he understood that it made him sound bad but sex had never really been an issue before, he thought it might be that it was because it was never off of the cards before either, all his other girlfriends had been with other bloke before him and well that never really bothered him. He liked girls and he liked sex and well the girls he was with before seemed to be of the similar mind set (only with boys not girls of course.) His first time had been with a Hufflepuff when he had been 15, she had been almost 17 and more experienced and sort of taken control of the situation. When you're a 15 year old bloke and about to have sex for the first time you're just too focused on the fact that you're about to have it your not really thinking about anything else (or it was that way for him anyway). Still he knew that was different for girls (from what he heard anyway) and he hadn't been lying when he had said it was a bit nerve wracking being Katie's first, he had made a fool of himself enough times in front of the woman with out having her piss herself laughing at him while he was naked. No George Weasley liked sex, he was almost completely sure he was going to miss it, he just thought if he screwed this up and scared Katie away, he would miss her more. That thought alone made him hugely glad that although sometime he and Fred where able to finish each other sentences that he couldn't read his mind because he knew he would rip the piss out of him for even thinking about that.

George sighed, leaning back from his seated position of the counter top, so that his back was flat on the glass display, he knew that if Ron saw him now, smudging the glass that he had spent so much time polishing that morning he would kill him. He knew he should move, Fred was off posting the last of the owl orders (something that Ron had been brilliant at making sure the orders that been set out before time and not on the last minute run to the owl emporium like Fred did every night.) Still even the thoughts of moving to try and sort out the wreck that was Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze made his feel even more exhausted than he did before. The bell chimed above the door, causing George to groan tilting his head back to see who had come through the door. They really had to start locking that damn door. If this was Angelina coming back to tell him he had better treat her best friend right or if it was little kid who had pulled his mother into the place 4 times already trying to her to buy him a pigmy puff he was going to scream (at this point he would throw the thing at him.) Instead he was welcomed by the sight of one Katie Bell and as tired as he was he couldn't help but feel a little light hearted about that, that was until he remembered he had to cancel his plans with her.

"Oh it's you" George sigh from his position still on the counter, he was going to sit up, in a minute he was anyway when he could find the strength in him to push himself up.

"Oh it's nice to see you too" Katie smirked, her eyes widening taking in the state of the shop and the tiredness of her boyfriend "Were you robbed"

"Nope just looks like it" George sighed pushing himself up so that he was sat on counter. O.k. so he was up all he had to do know was tell her that he couldn't see her tonight and get the shop looking something less like a scene from a raid. Which was all easier said then done when he looked at her and once again cursed his mother for making him go to this stupid dinner

"What can I do for you anyway" George asked

"Just thought I would stop by" Katie shrugged, feeling her cheeks flush slightly as she kept her eyes on the shop, making sure not to look at George. The fact was she had been thinking about seeing him all day. She had been woken up the second time that day by Angelina barging into her room, that smug little grin on her face demanding to know what had happened between her best friend and her boyfriends twin brother the night before. They had sat on her bed for an hour, as she gushed about how wonderful and understanding George had been and about how he had said all this stuff about how he had felt about her when they were at school and she had never really got it

"Jesus" Angelina had chuckled "And you used to call Ron slow. The blokes fancied the arse off you since day one"

"Well I know that now" Katie had argued "I know he fancied me a bit" she struggled

"A bit" Angelina chuckled "The first thing Fred said to me was 'My brother fancies you're mate'"

"Really" Katie smiled "I thought it would have been something like 'Your boobs look great in that Quidditch uniform'"

"That was the second thing" Angelina smiled. The pair of the sat there like a couple of gossiping school girls until Angelina had to go to the stadium for a de-brief on last nights game, leaving Katie on her own with a pair of rather itchy feet. She had tried to keep herself busy, she had get all the work books out in front of her on the floor of the living room where she always did her work. That had lasted all of 30 seconds before she realised that was no use and gave it up. She decided to go and visit her Mother, after all it had been a few days since she had heard from her and well she knew at this time of the day Honey would be there. She loved spending time with her niece and well the little girl demanded attention so would keep her mind off of things if nothing else. Unfortunately she hadn't realised that her brother would be there as well.

"So who's this George I've been hearing so much about" Greg had smirked at her. He was in full Aurror mode, arms cross him board chest, she would have been intimidated if it wasn't for the fact that he was her brother and he was just doing it to stick his nose in life.

"I don't know what your talking about" Katie smiled, going over to give her Mum a hug. As much as she loved life in her own flat with her best friend she still loved coming home too.

"Oh so you playing cute now are you" Greg said amused

"I've always been cute" Katie smiled, causing Greg to laugh

"Enough you two" Katie's Mum scolded softly "What do we owe the visit"

"Oh so I'm not welcome to visit home any more" Katie replied cheekily

"You're always welcome Baby you know that" Mrs Bell smiled. Angelina had always joked that Ava Bell was something off of one those cheesy American television programs that Katie was so found of and although she was her mother she could understand where her best friend was coming from, with her long chestnut hair and her petie frame she stood out a mile from the other Mothers. It had been slightly alarming the first time she had turned up at kings cross station and she had heard the 6th year boys talk about it her. Still the fact remained that Ava had been only 16 when she had had Greg and was a lot younger than the Mum's of Katie's class mates. The look that her mother gave Katie told her that she wasn't believing what she told her for a second and she knew that once Greg was out of the way that she was going to do some quizzing of her own.

"So who's this bloke then that Honey's always going on about" Greg asked

"I thought you would just be happy she had finished rabbiting on about Harry" Katie smiled

"Yeah like that's going happen" Greg said rolling his eyes "So this guys didn't give her that pigmy puff and you didn't take her to his sister party, where he made you grumpy"

"Why do you care" Katie huffed, she hated it when Greg tried to interfere with her life. She understood that he was just trying to look out for her but all the same what business was it of his what she did and who with

"Just seems like my Daughter has been spending a lot of time around him of late. What kind of Father would I be if I didn't wonder what this bloke was like" Greg said giving Katie a hard look

"Honey has been spending time with me" Katie said firmly "And do you honestly think I'd spend time around people I thought was bad for her to be around"

"I don't think that Greg's trying to say anything" Ava spoke up giving her son a very hard look, the one that told Katie that she wouldn't be the only one having a talking to later on "I think he's fishing for information and since your not giving him any he's getting a little too over protective." This was her mother's way of saying if she told them a little about this man in her life then they were willing to let you tell them the rest when she was ready for it. She knew that she wasn't really being fair dodging all of Greg's questions, he was just trying to look out for her in his own over powering big brother way, still she sort of wanted to keep things simple with George for a while. She wanted it to work out and well she had a feeling that it would, she didn't want to add any pressure to the relationship.

"His names George Weasley" Katie sighed, giving up, she knew that Greg would just keep fishing and her mother was right give him enough information to let him know she wasn't dating a serial killer and he would let her alone about it, at least for a little while that was.

"Weasley" Greg said confused "I thought Angie was going out with a Weasley"

"She is" Katie shrugged "She's been seeing George's brother Fred"

"I hope there no weird sharing thing going on because I've told you, you guys share too much" Greg grinned evilly

"Greg" Ava Bell scolded her son but there was an amused grin on her face too

"Greg" Katie was less than amused, whacking him on the arm "That's just gross"

"Daddy are you being mean about George" Honey said coming into the room, the little girls muzzy eyes and fluffy hair told Katie that she had just woken up from a nap.

"Cause not Angel" Greg smiled, bending to lift him little girl up into his arms.

"Suck up" Katie smirked, she always liked seeing her big bad Aurror brother acting all mushy around his little girl. It really was remarkable how a 4 year old with cute pigtails and dimples could hold so much power.

"It's really not very nice Daddy" Katie said, her head lied against her father shoulder, as she yawned "It hurts peoples feelings"

"I wasn't being mean" Greg argued

"It's not nice to make fun of people Mummy say so" Honey said firmly.

"No it's not" Greg agreed "But I'm not making fun of anyone so it's o.k."

"Was he making fun of George Kitty" Honey said her sleepy eyes suddenly turning on her Aunt

"He was being a bit noisey" Katie said with a smile, watching her brother roll her eyes.

"Which I'm sure your Mommy has told you about too" Mrs Bell said, moving to take the little girl off of her son "Come on Munchkin I bet your hungry"

"Can I have a cookie Nana" Honey asked as her grandmother carried her out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Yes" Mrs Bell smiled "After you've eaten all of your lunch"

"Sometimes I really wish that girl wouldn't listen to everything her Mother says" Greg mumbled more to himself than anything else.

"I'm going to tell her that you said that" Katie smirked

"I guess I deserved that" Greg said with an apologetic smile "I know I go over board sometimes but I'm your big brother I'm allowed to worry about you o.k."

"O.k." Katie shrugged "But I'm allowed to be a bit annoyed when you don't trust me to make my own decisions about the people I choose to spend time with"

"I do trust you Kat" Greg said softly "It's just I worry o.k. after everything that happened last year. I worry. We all do and I'm glad your having fun or whatever but I just don't want you ending up in a situation that you can't handle"

"Is this about sex" Katie smirked

"O.k. not talking to my little sister about sex" Greg shuddered

"Are you sure" Katie teased "Because it's sounds like you are"

"I'm not talking to you about sex cause you're not going to have it until your married and at least 30 o.k." Greg insisted

"Yeah alright Greg" Katie smirked rolling her eyes

"He's a good guy thought right" Greg asked softly "This George"

"He is" Katie nodded

"So I don't have to find an excuse to open up a case on him at work" Greg joked

"You do and your dead and then I'd do something really mean like tell your wife" Katie said poking her brother in the chest

"Hey that is just below the belt" Greg joked

"He's a good guy Greg" Katie said softly "I think I lot about him. I care a lot about him and I want to make this work. So please you leave me be with it all until I know if it's going to"

"Alright" Greg said softly, pulling his sister in for a hug "You know Dad's going to be a million times worse than this don't you"

"Yeah well" Katie smiled pulling away from Greg "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. If you're serious about not wanting Honey around George I can do that, you know make sure that I'm not around him when she spends time with me"

"Don't be stupid" Greg smiled "I know you love that girl to death. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt her, besides she's going to be little spy"

"You're a jerk you know that" Katie huffed slapping Greg on the shoulder.

Greg left a few minutes later which left Katie had spend the rest of the afternoon playing with Honey and her dollies (which was confusing to find that she had all name Sophie, why she still did not know) she really did enjoy spending time with the little girl. As it got to late in the afternoon her Sister-in-law Martha stopped by to pick her Daughter.

"Daddy was mean about George" Honey told her mother straight away making Katie laugh, she knew she was likely to get the blame but still didn't care

"George who" Martha asked confused. She knew that her little girl was currently in love with a cute little ball of pink fluff she had turned up with one day after spending the day with her Aunt. She was more had positive that it had been called George at one point too (Honey was currently going through a phase of calling everything Sophie. She suspected after Joey's new baby sister)

"Kitty's George" Honey huffed as if she must know who she was on about

"I didn't know Katie had a George" Martha smiled cheekily at her sister in law, causing Katie to roll her eyes as her cheeks flushed slightly

"Like my Brother hasn't been chewing you're ear of about him" Katie smirked

"Oh you know I never listen to him when he gets grouchy" Martha smirked "But yes he did mention something and well I guessed the rest from what motor mouth here as said"

"He's a good guy" Katie said for what felt like for the 100th time today "A nice guy who is respectful and caring and all sorts of other good stuff and when I've been with him more than a day I will tell you more about him o.k."

"O.k." Martha smiled "He sounds really nice all the same you've forgot about something"

"Oh yeah and what's that" Katie asked

"You forgot to tell me what he looks like" Martha teased

So her she found herself back in his shop because although she had only seen him that morning and she had spent near enough the rest of the day answering or avoiding questions about him, she missed him. She missed him and she wanted to see him. She knew that she was meant to see him that night but still that seemed hours away and she wanted to see him now. So here was trying to act cool and make it seem like she wasn't one of those sappy woman that couldn't spend a minute away from her boyfriend, because she wasn't not really. She didn't know exactly what she was all the same she wanted to see him so here she was.

"Your going to hate me" George sighed, from his position still sat on the counter top

"And why's that" Katie smiled, sliding up to stand in between George's knees, her hands going to rest on his thighs. More than happy that although the shop was a wreck he seemed to have no problems in her being there and if he felt that it was too soon for them to see one another again he did not say anything

"Mum has requested my company at dinner tonight" George sighed.

"Right" Katie said a little confused

"Clearly you don't understand that when Molly Weasley ask you something it more like she's telling you, your going to be somewhere. See I told you she wasn't sweet" George complained.

"So we'll make it another night then" Katie shrugged, yeah it was a little disappointing that she wouldn't be seeing him that night but she understood where he was coming from too. Her Mother was the same when it came to family events even though she was more than happy to skip them, the same could not be said for her mother and well with a family as close as the Weasley's were she knew that Molly Weasley was even more fussy about family get together's than her own Mother was. "O.k." George said cautiously "because well when Mum tells you to jump you ask how high and if you've ever seen Ginny pissed off you know why it's a good idea not to push my mother the same way. I'm not saying no to tonight because I'm having second thought or because I'm off shagging someone else alright"

"Alright" Katie laughed

"So don't go all twitchy on me o.k." George said, watching her closely for any sign that she was about to go all weird and distant on him again

"I don't go twitchy" Katie smirked

"Yeah you do" George argued

"Like when"

"Like this morning" George insisted.

"I wasn't twitchy" Katie argued, her arms going up to rest on George's shoulders, she liked being able to have him close now. If she was perfectly honest with herself George was right. That is exactly what she had been doing. She would call it twitchy so much as cautious she wanted to make sure that they were both on the same page before everything else went any farther between them.

"What ever you say" George smirked "You look pretty by the way" He added and she did, her hair was down around her shoulder, she was wearing a white summer dress that seemed to set of her sun kissed skin wonderfully

"Thanks?" Katie smirked

"What" George grinned

"Nothing" Katie shrugged "It's just you know the only time you've said that to me before it was because you wanted me to cover for you"

"Oh so can't be nice now" George smiled

"No you can be nice" Katie smiled back "Just you know it's going to take me some getting used to"

"This is where you say I'm pretty too you know" George joked fluttering his eyelashes.

"You look stunning my dear absolutely" Katie smiled, leaning up to kiss George. His arms came up to wrap around her shoulder, as he pulled her closer. Katie pulled her lips away from him before she got too carried away.

"Alright so that right there" George smirked, referring to the kiss "Is going to take me some getting used to"

"What me snogging you" Katie smirked "I've snogged you loads"

"Not without a Butterbeer bottle being involved or you being drunk and then running off with some Ravenclaw" George said raising and eyebrow.

"I went out with 1 Ravenclaw" Katie said rolling her eyes "And who says I didn't charm the bottle to land on you"

"I know you didn't" George smirked "because I did"

"How did you only get 3 O.W.L's" Katie said more to herself than to George. She would never get how someone as smart as George Weasley did so bad in school.

"Cause I'm thick I thought we'd gone over that last night" George said

"I did not call you thick" Katie argued

"Actually you sort of did" George said with a soft smile

"Well" Katie said looking down, sliding her hands from his shoulders, down his arms, running her fingers along the soft, freckled skin of his hands. Now she thought about it she kind of had said that, not exactly in those words but she had insinuated that he was "I didn't mean that"

"I know" George said softly. He knew that she hadn't meant it and well he knew he had said some mean things too. Still he knew what everyone was likely to think of them together. She was smart, she was out there training to be a Medi-witch and he was running a joke shop. He just didn't want HER thinking that he was stupid. "But you know I think you should still make it up to me"

"And how do you want me to do that" Katie said raised eyebrow. George grinned wickedly as he slid down from his position on the counter.

Katie's nerve ending sizzled as his body moved against hers, her breath court as she stood, hip to hip, belly to belly, chest to chest.

"Oh I'm sure we can think of something" George said with a cheeky smile, wrapping his arms around her waist and lower his head to hers. Katie smirked, wrapping her arm around his neck to pull him closer before touching her lips to his. She hadn't been lying when she had said that they had snogged loads of times before. O.k. so maybe it hadn't been loads of times, they had snogged possibly a handful of times and yet she got the feeling that she would never get tried on kissing his man. All the other kisses had always left her wanting more kisses and well that hadn't changed over time. Still as he tilted his head to slide his tongue into her mouth she couldn't hold back the growl in the back of her throat.

"Did you just growl" George asked cheekily, as he peppered kisses along her neck.

"Shut up" she said firmly, her eyes fully purple as she pulled him back towards her lips, kissing him hungrily as she pushing him back into the counter causing George to chuckle as she practically attacked him. His laughter soon turned into a groan as she slide her tongue into his mouth, as her fingers tugged as his hair.

George had not been lying it was going to take some getting used to being like this with Katie. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy himself or anything when he was snogging her, far from it. The problem came with actually believe that it was happening, he had had so many dream like this, with her clinging to him practically begging him for more. Katie's hand slide down his back, clinging to him desperately. She had not been lying when she had said she lost all control when she was around him. It was never like this with any of the other boys, not even Christopher who she had been more than willing to give herself to back when she was normal. She found the whole thing rather strange because as out of control as things tended to get around George Weasley (mostly due to his own doing) she had always been in control around him. Maybe it was because he had always been out there with his feelings for her, even if she had not known at the time that they ran deeper than a physical attraction. She had always been the one in control, the ball had always been in her court she knew that now and though it might make her sound like a complete control freak she was willing to admit she was finding that lack of control more than frustrating.

"O.k. o.k" George said pushing her away "We need to stop"

"Why" Katie groaned, her hands gripping his bare back, exactly when her hands had gotten under his shirt she did not know, all she did know that it wrong not having his lips on her and that she should fix that some how.

"Cause all I can think about is how good you'd look spread out on that counter and I'm about 5 seconds away from doing it" George argued

"So do it" Katie whined, leaning back up for a kiss "I don't care, just please…"

"Yes you do" George firmly, pulling her hands from underneath if shirt, using them to steer her away from him slightly because Merlin it was hard enough having to say no to something he wanted so much, something that her body told her that she wanted too without having her touching him while he was doing it. A man's will power could only last so bloody long "I'm trying to be a good guy here Katie" he added softly, his eyes closing as he leaned back against the counter because Merlin looking at her just made his imagine her on that counter behind him.

"I know" Katie answered back "And I'm sorry. Do you want me to go"

"No" George smiled, re-opening his eyes, taking in the sad look on Katie's face. He felt horrible putting that look on her face still all the same he knew if they did this. If they allowed themselves to give into there desire she would end up hurt and he wasn't sure if he could live with that "Stay, just you know stop harassing me"

"It's not harassment if you like it" Katie smiled softly at George joke

"Can I" George asked timidly, holding his arms out. Katie nodded and stepped into his embrace. Katie allowed him to hold her, feeling stupid, she was going to blow this she knew it. She was going to push him too far and he was going to break up with her. George was a good guy and he was trying so hard and she was messing it up at every turn.

"Talk to me" George said firmly

"About what" Katie asked softly her cheeks burning for a completely different reason this time. She was embarrassed, how could she not be, she had practically thrown herself at the poor bloke and now he was being all nice to her, sometimes she even wished that he would be a prat about it all, that way at least she would have a excuse to pull away from him.

"About what's wrong" George said, his arms tightening around her "Cause I'm not that thick that I don't know that you're not alright"

"Your not thick" Katie sighed

"Kates come on" George said firmly

"I'm going to screw this up" Katie sighed admitting her fear knowing that George was more than likely not going to give up until she had said what was bothering her out loud

"You're going to screw this up" George chuckled "Love you've been around to see how the majority of my relationships have ended. I think it's safe to say out of the two of us I'm the one more likely to bugger this up"

"I'm going to push you too far" Katie said firmly, finally looking George in the eye "You're a nice guy George. You'll keep being nice until I push you too far and you realise you can't deal with all of this rubbish that comes with being with me" she said stepping out of his embrace

"And what rubbish is that exactly" George said firmly "Cause I don't mean to be-little your problems but I've had Harry flaming Potter stay at my house ever summer for the past 7 years I can deal with a bit of upheaval"

"My body just keeps pushing me and then I'm going to keep pushing you and your going to break up with me cause you're a nice guy and you don't want to push me into something I don't want" Katie argued

"I'm not that a nice a guy you know" George argued back, stepping closer to Katie "I mean I'm not saying that I will push you into something your not ready for but I can tell you I'm more than likely going to push the boundaries a bit. And yeah there is a very good chance that I'm going to get frustrated by the whole thing but I've been wanting a chance with you since you started Hogwarts and I'm not going to give up that easily even if you going to be a chicken about it all"

"Oh so I'm a chicken" Katie fumed no longer embarrassed but slightly annoyed.

"You're the one that's trying to make excuse for this not to work before we've even given it a go" George said firmly "Look you asked me this morning if I was sure about all of this so I'm asking you the same question. Are you sure you want to do this. I mean I can't exactly undo all the snogs and what happened last night it your flat but then again I don't want to but do you"

"No of course I don't" Katie said firmly

"So what is it" George said pulling her once again into his embrace "I want to make this work. The way I feel about you, well I've only ever felt that way about you"

"Me too" Katie said softly

"So I would at least like to try" George said softly

"Are you sure" Katie smiled softly "I tend you freak out a lot" she joked softly

"Yeah but when I call you a chicken you get all hot and feisty I sort of like that" George smirked

"I'm trying to say sorry here and you're being all smutty" Katie grinned

"Ah you wouldn't have it any other way" George grinned

"I'm sorry for getting freaked out" Katie said "I just don't want you ending up hating me"

"Why cause you won't shag me" George chuckled "In case you've not noticed you've not been shagging me for years and I still fancy the arse off of you"

Katie slapped George arm laughing at his joke "Thanks for that. Although I though it was my boobs you rather fancied"

"Well yes I do find them rather lovely" George said, his hand going up, his thumb brushing the underside of her breast "Still I'm not sure we are quite on talking terms yet"

"Your mental" Katie laughed "And what exactly have you told your dear brother happened last night"

"To be honest we've not had much chance to talk about it" George shrugged, his hand that was once very close to fondling her breast moved the play with the tip of her hair "But when he asks I'll tell him to mind his own business"

"You don't have to do that" Katie said softly. It wasn't that she wanted everyone know her business it was just she knew that Fred wasn't just anyone to George. He was more than his brother, he was his best friend too. His other half and really as much as a pain in the arse, joker Fred Weasley was he was a good friend too. And she knew it wasn't like he would tell everyone and there Aunt what he had been told "You can tell him what you like"

"So when he asks what colour knickers you'd got on…"

"Not like that you idiot" Katie chuckled "I mean if you want to tell him the reason that you only saw my knickers and didn't get into them that's o.k." she shrugged "I mean as much as a Git that Fred is I know if he says anything Angie would kill him anyway"

"Ah yes Angelina" George mused "Scary lady"

"To some people I guess" Katie shrugged "Please don't tell me your scared of her. It's not like she's going to do anything to her boyfriends twin brother"

"Unless she thinks he's been shagging her best friend when said best friend had made it more than clear that that was not going to happen" George said

"What?" Katie said confused but she was soon bury her face in her hands "Oh god, please don't tell me she turned up here"

"I think Fred was just happy she wasn't pissed off with him for once" George smiled

"I'm so sorry George" Katie said mortified "It's really none of her business that we do and she had no right coming here"

"It's fine" George shrugged "Kind of make me glad that you have someone looking out for you I guess"

"Yeah well I'm glad one of us is happy about it" Katie huffed

"Yeah well the way I see it is this week has been pretty good with or without treats of bodily harm so why spoil it" George grinned

"Very true" Katie smiled brightly, leaning into kiss George. George found himself once again with him back against the counter as Katie leaned into him, as she kissed him softly, it was no less passionate than before just more control

"See we are getting better at this already" George remarked coming up for air, pulling her closer and she giggled and he nipped her neck. At that point Fred made his entrance.

Fred couldn't help but smile as he took in the sight of his twin brother and his new girlfriend. If he had been anyone else but Fred Weasley he might have slipped away into the back and left the pair alone for a bit of privacy, as such he was Fred Weasley so he did what he always did and teased his brother

"Well don't you two look cosy" Fred smiled, making his way towards the couple "I bet your wishing you'd locked the door now"

"I've been wishing that all day" George said rolling his eyes, he continued to hold Katie close even though he could feel that she was a feeling a little awkward about being coupley around other people. He understood where she was coming from it still felt strange, though of course not in a horrible way when he took her hand. It was strange that he could hold her hand. Though they hugged each other as friend and she had been know to fall asleep with her head on his shoulder on the train to school or on the settee in the common room, they had not really been the touchy feely type of friends either. To his credit though Fred did not find it strange or simply choice not to mention it, either way George was grateful cause he still felt that although a lot of fears had been talked through today he got the feeling that there was still going to be a lot of things to work through.

"Look like you guys have been busy" Katie enquired, in all honestly she was just waiting for Fred to make a stupid comment, it was a know fact that Fred Weasley had the ability to make an awkward situation 10 times worse

"Your not joking" Fred said, pushing his brother out of the way to slide himself up on to the counter "My dogs are barking"

"Oh bless you" Katie chuckled, her hand going up to pat Fred on the cheek with mock sympathy

"Oye have I word will you" Fred said to his brother

"About what exactly" George smirked

"Your Girlfriends cheek that's what" Fred joked. Watching at Katie's cheeks coloured slightly at the mention for her being George's girlfriend. Fred really so going against he nature by not taking the piss about that blush, still he could see that the younger woman was still a little tense about the whole thing and well he didn't want to scare the girl off. He knew his brother, knew him inside out and back to front and he knew that George had pretty much been wanting this from the younger Gryffondor since the first time he had seen the pretty blonde. So he was not about to go and say something too stupid and blow it all for him, even if he was sure his twin could do that on his own just fine.

"And what about your Girlfriends treats of bodily harm" George said raising an eyebrow

"She wouldn't have actually done anything" Fred said "Well not too harsh anyway" Katie just snorted at that comment. She loved her best friend she really did. She was like the sister she never had, still the fact remained that if Angelina thought of you as a friend she would fight tooth and nail for you. She was under no doubt that if she felt that George had even done anything intentionally to hurt her she would have made him sorry.

"See" George commented, pulling Katie closer "Even her best friend doesn't believe you"

"Yeah cause I know her too well" Katie said chuckled nervously. She knew she needed to get a grip it was silly being nervous over a little thing like a hug

"What's up with her anyway" Fred asked, not being able to stop the teasing any more. This in itself cause Katie to blush even more

"Oh she's just waiting you to say something embarrassing and tactless like you usually do" George shrugged

"Of well in that cause" Fred grinned evilly about to open his mouth to say something, when Katie thumped him on the shoulder blushing the reddest yet

"Ow" Fred said rubbing his shoulder "And you call Lina violent" Fred said hopping off of the counter top and making his way to the back

"You're a Git you know that" Katie huffed, once they were alone in the room, her cheeks still flaming

"Sorry love I couldn't resist" George chuckled "What are you so embarrassed about anyway. It's only Fred"

"I don't know" Katie shrugged "This. It's all new to me I guess"

"You and me both" George said "The way I see it it's better to get the teasing out of the way early on, it's always better for those involved"

"Ha yes" Katie teased "I forgotten you're a professional piss taker"

"Yes well we all have our strong suits" George smiled "You do a leggy blond like no-one I know"

"If Fred was still in the room he would make a comment about you being the one DOING a leggy blonde" Katie smiled

"Probably so" George agreed "Rather predictable that Fred I find"

"I should get going" Katie said, though she didn't really want to. Now Fred was back it did make her feel even more like she was keeping George from his work.

"If you'd like" George grinned, trying his very best flirting to keep her there. It wasn't that he didn't know that he had more than enough work to do, all the same he much rather be with her than doing it. There hadn't been nearly enough snogging today as far as he was concerned.

"I don't" Katie said softly, leaning into peck George on the lips "But I should anyway"

"HAVE YOU ASKED HER YET" Fred yelled through from the back not even trying to pretend that he had not been listening in on the pair.

"ASKED HER WHAT" George yelled back

"To the house you idiot." Fred said "Honestly I see where Ron gets it from now" he shook his head in mock disappointment "I was thinking that it might be a good idea to move that stuff he had Harry's been keeping an eye on, you know incase Mum does any spring cleaning while he's away and well a good distraction might help"

"So basically your asking me to cover for you" Katie smirked

"Have a mentioned how fabulous you look today my pet" Fred's smile full of charm

"No but he has" She jerked her head at George "And what time do you want me there"

"How 7 sound" Fred smiled

"Wonderful" Katie nodded "See you there" she leaned down to give George a kiss and then was out of the door, leaving George a little confused as to what had exactly happened

Ginny Weasley sighed as she leaned on the door frame of the living room at Grimmauld place. The television blaring out loudly as Fred, George and Ron looked on fascinated, where Hermione, Katie and Angelina looked rather bored. It wasn't that she was unhappy to see her brothers, in fact though she would deny it to her last breath, she did miss them when they weren't around. Still noise and chaos seemed to follow them around, even more so if Fred and George happened to be about. She watched as Harry turned the pages to his book. He sat quietly in the corner, reading whatever book Moony had decided that he should read, he kept himself away from the group. Ginny knew he was simply enjoying the noise around him, listening to her brothers tease and torment each other. Harry Potter enjoyed reflection on occasion it would seem that it was one such occasion. All the same it was strange in itself to see Harry willingly sit quiet and read, something that going by the searching look Hermione kept throwing him had not gone unnoticed.

Her family had arrived on mass around 7pm that evening and it had taken Molly Weasley a whole 5 seconds to going into full mother hen mode and start fussing over Harry.

"Oh it is lovely to see you" Mrs Weasley fussed pulling Harry into a hug

"You did see him about 3 days ago Mum" Ron said rolling his eyes, all the same the man had a large grin on his face telling Ginny that he had been missing his best friend too.

"Yes well" Mrs huffed at her son before smiling at Harry "You do look a little peaky dear. I hope that Ginny hasn't been distracting you too much from your studies"

"Oh I bet she has" Fred smirked "What's the point other wise Ginnikins" he winked at his little sister. Ginny smiled at him all the while stomping on his foot.

"You little…" Fred cursed as Tonks cut across him

"Ginny's been a great help" Tonks smiled "Even if it was just saving me from the man folk" she jerked her head in Harry's direction. "I don't know how you do it Molly I really don't always being out numbered like that"

"You're an Aurror" Angelina intrubted "like 85% all you lot are blokes"

"Sort of like Quidditch players then" Katie teased

"Just cause most of the people that do those type of job are men does not mean that woman can't do them just as well" Hermione argued

"Oh here we go" Fred said to George "Witch power and all that and we're nothing but trouble just cause we have danglers"

"Sexist" George nodded

"Completely genderist" Fred agreed

"Come on Ginny don't you want to join in" George teased "Don't you want to tell use how Harry here has had to chained to the cooker all weekend"

"Actually I'd rather not know if there was chains involved" Fred shuddered. Harry's cheeks blushed at the twins teasing, the poor bloke had done nothing but try and hide his neck since her family had arrived. To her credit Ginny did feel slightly bad about the mess she had made of it, all the same she felt he was being a little over dramatic about the whole thing, you could hardly see the marks behind his ear for his messy hair. Hers on the other hand, it had taken no small amount of magic and make up to cover. Still she was the only one allowed to make Harry blush and well she did feel a little guilty too for making him uncomfortable as such Ginny strolled over to them hitting both on them on the arm.

"Gits" she huffed, throwing herself down in a chair at the kitchen table. Leave it to Fred and George to make lovely day it to something like this. Hermione gave Ginny a sympathetic smile, one that told her that she herself had more likely than not been the one that they had been teasing while she had been staying with Harry. Ginny returned the smile gratefully, happy to have someone on her side, though she was sure that either Angelina or Katie would allow their boyfriends to go too far with there teasing.

"That's enough" Mrs Weasley said firmly "All of you"

"I'll have you know Harry is going to make someone a lovely little housewife one day" Tonks spoke up "He cooks, he cleans. He's quite the modern man"

"Thanks for that" Harry said rolling his eyes taking in the amused looks of the Weasley sons around the room.

"Impressive Potter" Angelina grinned "I bet he even washes his own socks" she teased Fred

"Hey I could wash my socks if I wanted to" Fred argued

"Then do" she said

"Half of those of Feorge's" Fred argued. Ginny rolled her eyes at her brothers, catching Harry's eyes and sharing a smile. As much as she had enjoyed her quiet uninterrupted time with Harry, she could see that he was happy to have her family there. She knew that it's wasn't that he had not enjoyed there alone time too (how could he not they had spent a great deal of it shagging) still she supposed he had spent an awful lot of his summer alone in the house.

"How long will Remus and Arthur be do you think" Mrs Weasley asked Tonks

"Remus said he would be back about 8" Tonks said

"Excellent" Mrs Weasley smiled "That gives me time to get supper sorted, while I doing that you can have a nice pot of tea and tell me what you've got planned for the wedding"

"Planned" Tonks asked "I've not got anything planned"

"At all" Mrs Weasley said shocked, pausing from putting on her apron from the bag she had brought with her "You really are leaving it a little late dear"

"I've still got time yet" Tonks shrugged before thinking better of it, really what did she know about planning weddings "Don't I" she asked Ginny who just shrugged, she it would seem knew less about planning weddings than Tonks did.

"To be honest dear not really" Mrs Weasley said softly, opening a cupboard, not finding what she was looking for in there she moved on to the next "There the location and the cake not to mention the dress which I think is going to be main problem at this point"

"If that was a nice way of calling her fat I don't think it worked" Ginny smirked

"Of course it wasn't" Mrs Weasley huffed, looking to be getting more and more flustered as she still seemed to be unable to find what she was looking for "The baby is growing by the day and the fact of the matter is what is likely to fit you today might not in a weeks time. Now I have some ideas about dress styles that would work if they needed to be let out a little"

"Don't you mean a lot" Tonks sighed, stroking her ever increasing waist line

"Now don't let yourself get down, you're not going to be the first bride…" Mrs Weasley started but soon gave up with a huff, her hands going to her hips "For the life of me I can't remember where I put those roasting tins. I was sure I put…" she moved towards the first cupboard she had looked in

"Oh" Harry spoke up moving around her and opening one of the high cupboard "I moved them so that we could put the cups and plates farther down so that Tonks could reach them o.k." Mrs Weasley gave Harry a strange look causing his cheeks to redden for a moment he was slightly worried that he had offended her.

"Umm sorry if I'd have known what you were looking for I would have said something earlier" Harry mumbled

"That's alright Dear" Mrs Weasley said, though there was something in her voice that made him wonder if it was in fact alright "But what if Nythadora had needed the tin it is a little high for her to be stretching"

"Yeah" Ginny answered with a smirk "Tonks doesn't cook"

Ginny regretted that comment, the rest of the family had been shooed out of the kitchen as she was forced to stay and help. At least Harry got a chance to catch up with his friends while she was stuck having to listen to her mother and Tonks go on about dress styles. Hermione and the other girls had offered to help too but as it seemed Mrs Weasley seemed to be some what of a control freak as to who she let into the kitchen.

Mr Weasley and Remus had turned up from the Ministry or wherever they had been a few minutes ago and Ginny had been sent up to tell the other dinner was ready. Something told her not to rush, whatever reason she had been sent out of the room had very little to do with dinner and a lot to do with wherever Remus had been disappearing off to all week. She had thought about lingering at the door and trying to listen in but she knew that there was not much point. Her mother knew her well enough to know that was something she was likely to do. Plus she really did not think she would get one over on Moony with something like that. Still she wanted to know, she had asked Harry about it that weekend but he seemed to know nothing about it either which had shocked her, Harry Potter did not do well with secretes. He was noisy by nature, fidgety about mystery. When she had asked him about it he had shrugged and said

"If I start asking questions, then he can ask questions. All anyone but us know is that Dumbledore asked me to do something and that is as much as I want them to know."

She understood where he was coming from, all the same she wanted to know, she liked to be kept in the loop, hated the fact that sometimes she was talked down to cause she was the youngest or the only girl. Still she knew one thing that not many other people did. Harry was going to win this war, he was going to fight Voldemorte and win and they where going to get there ending, what ever it was going to be they would get it.

Harry looked up from his book, smiling as he felt Ginny's eyes on him. Don't ask him how he knew that they were Ginny's and not Hermione (who seemed to have been throwing him uneasy looks ever since he had sat down at the table) but he did. Ginny smiled back moving passed her brother's who seemed to be arguing about something on the television with Angelina and went to sit on his lap.

"I was told to come and tell you lot dinner was nearly ready" Ginny sighed

"O.k." Harry smirked

"It's not where near ready. It won't be for about another half an hour. Dad and Moony just turned up" Ginny huffed

"It's really getting to you isn't it" Harry teased "Not know what he's up to"

"And it isn't you" Ginny huffed

"Not really" Harry shrugged "The way I see it I've got a lot more stuff to worry about at the moment" Harry dropped his voice lower, so much so that Ginny had to lean even more into him to hear what he was saying "Hermione asked me today if I've worked out the locket yet. I can't believe I've not been researching it while I've been here. She's looked at all the books she can think of, you know without your Mum or her Mum starting to ask questions. We're start school again tomorrow Gin and I'm not bloody closer to ending this thing than I was at the beginning"

"It's going to be o.k. Harry" Ginny soothed her hand going into her his hair "You've had enough on your plate without worrying about that too. We'll figure it out. We can search the Hogwarts library, all the books in there if we have to. McGongall has already said she would do anything she can to help you, she'll sign to say you can going in the restricted section and you'll be a 7th year DADA student so no one can say anything. So just breath o.k. your not on your own in this we will work it out alright"

"You too are sickening you know that" Fred spoke up pulling the couple from her musing. Ginny looked up from Harry, feeling his cheeks heat in blush against her neck. She was only happy that they had been whispering there conversation or that would have opened a can of worms that no-one would have been able to close again.

"That's cause you haven't got a romantic bone in your body" Angelina smirked

"Like you would even let me be romantic" Fred smirked back "I say you look nice and you ask me what I'm up to"

"That's cause you usually are up to something" Angelina argued

"Still" Fred said "That's not to say that you don't look nice too"

"See I told you it was hard to believe" Katie said to George

"Unbelievable" George said with fake dramatics "I don't know why I bother really I don't"

"I like that you at least try to be nice" Katie smirked, leaning into kiss George on the cheek.

"Yeah that's still a bit weird" Angelina spoke up looking at the couple, commenting on there closeness

"Tell me about it" Fred smirked "You should have seen them in the shop. I was sure poor Katie was drunk all mushy they were"

"Leave them alone" Hermione piped up from where she was leaning against Ron, his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on my love" George teased "Snog my face off so that they can get used to it more quickly" he moved into kiss Katie only to be met my her hand pushing him face.

"Nice try you sod" she chuckled at George's fake wounded face.

"I just never thought you would throw the poor bloke a line" Fred said

"Fred" Angelina scolded, seeing her best friends cheeks blush. Katie's hand went out to curl around George's in a silent apologise she guessed she did deserve everything that Fred was throwing at her, all the same she felt bad about it no matter how many times George had said that he understood and forgave her.

"What I'm just saying" Fred shrugged "Just wasn't sure it was ever going to happen is all. Not like those two" Fred jerked his head in the direction of Ron and Hermione who had been sat quite comfortable on the settee together watching the whole thing unfold.

"Hey leave us out of this" Ron huffed pulling Hermione closer into his side knowing no matter what he said he had already been pulled into it.

"Those two" Fred carried on not taking any notice to what Ron had just said "You know that they would end up together just as soon as Ron got him head from up is own arse"

"Oy" Ron argued

"They do have a point mate" Harry smirked

"Him on the other hand" Fred smirked at Harry "We weren't sure if he ever would get his head out"

"Not sure if he has now as it happens" George finished with a smile, letting Harry know he was only joking.

"Let's leave Harry alone now boys" Mr Weasley spoke up, making himself known in the room. "How are you Harry" he said moving over to the young couple

"I'm alright thank you Mr Weasely" Harry said slightly too politely, his arms automatically dropping from around Ginny's waist. Normally he still o.k. about showing that small level of affection, but now, knowing that Mr Weasely possibly knew that he was shagging the day lights out of his daughter he suddenly thought that everything little gesture he made might make him look like a great perv to his girlfriends father.

"How about you Princess" Mr Weasley smiled at his daughter. It still tugged at his heart a little to see if baby girl looking so comfortable sat on the young man's knee. She looked so at home there and happy, it reminded him of a time when she used to sit on his knee and he told her stories about the boy who's knee she was currently sitting on.

"I'm great Dad" Ginny smiled up at her father sweetly, hugging him as he leaned down to kiss the top of her red head

"Good. I hope you've not been giving your mother a hard time" Mr Weasley said giving his daughter a knowing look. Though his wife had not said anything about their daughter being moody he knew that she over all of their other children did not do well with not knowing what was happening. He knew that she more than most would want to know what was happening and considering who her boyfriend was he more than likely wanted to know what was happening too.

"Cause not" Ginny smiled cheekily. Mr Weasley did not miss the amused look on Harry's face, which quickly turned into an eye roll as Ginny pulled his arms back around her waist. He could tell that the young man felt a bit uncomfortable around him, which he couldn't really blame him for, he himself felt very much the same about the boy. It was strange he had know the young man for many year now, he had opened up his home to him as his youngest son's best friend, he knew him in that role. He was a good boy and very good best friend but now he was his little girl's boyfriend and he felt like he didn't know that Harry at all. It was clear that Harry felt the same way about Mr Weasley too. Though they had had a conversation not 4 days ago about Harry's blossoming relationship with Ginny and how he had felt about it. The uncomfortable ness that the boy was displaying told Mr Weasley that a conversation had been had between the young couple about Ginny's decision to go on the potion. Harry knew that he knew about the pair of them and Mr Weasley knew that he knew making it a very strange situation to be in. It was different from knowing about the boys. He was more than positive that they were sleeping with there girlfriends. Honestly Bill was married and Fred was completely smitten with Angelina and while he knew that Hermione was more than likely to make Ron wait and he did not know Katie that well it was very different from knowing that your children was having sex and _knowing _that they were. So Mr Weasley did what any other Father in would situation he used selective knowledge. He simply chose to pretend the situation was not happening and he was quite happy with that.

"So Harry you wouldn't have happened to have traped that car thingy for me would you" Mr Weasely said his eyes a light with excitement.

"Oh yeah" Harry said after he had figured out what Mr Weasly had actually meant. He went to get up to retrieve the tape for Mr Weasley, giving up when it became clear that Ginny was not willing to move from his lap "It's on top of the machine"

"Excellent" Mr Weasely beamed moving over to the machine "Now boys lets not tell your mother about this, it would only upset her and well it give us something to do while your Mum is busy with Dinner"

"No problem Dad" All of the boys said at the same time, clearly not the first time they had said those words.

"Wonderful" Mr Weasely smiled, now kneeling over the machine "Now if I can just get it to work…" he said pushing the play button without having the tape inside the machine.

"You need to put the tape in first Mr Weasley" Hermione said softly, moving to get up to help. Katie got there first taking the tape off of the man with a smile.

"This goes in here" she said with a smile, sliding it into the machine

"Fascinating" Mr Weasely smiled "It's wonderful what Muggles come up with isn't it"

"I guess so" Katie smiled, it was rather amusing to her the excitement the man found it such things, she being a half blood had grown up with all the muggle technology found it rather boring still she noticed that the George had the same dimples as his father

"Do you know a lot about these things Katie" Mr Weasley asked

"Not really" Katie admitted, it felt strange talking to the man. It wasn't that she hadn't had conversations with the man before, after all she was friends with the Twins at school and they were Order members together still he was her boyfriends Father now and they were rattling on about tape machines. "I can make it play but I'm not sure how all the stuff inside works. My Dad would be able the tell you all about it I'm sure he used to fix them for a living"

"Really" Mr Weasley beamed "I would love to talk to him some time"

"Yeah well…" Katie felt her cheeks blush. That was going a bit too quick she thought. Parents meeting was most defiantly at least a 6 month thing as far as she was concerned. Something that George obviously felt too as he spoke up

"You do know Mum's going to be here any minute if you going to play it you'd better do it soon"

"Of course" Mr Weasley smiled, hitting the play button with Katie's directions.

Harry looked over at Ginny as the sound of the tape whirling in the machine filled the room.

"What" Harry asked in a whisper, taking note of the smirk on his girlfriends face

"You" Ginny smiled "You silly sod"

"What have I done now"

"Stop being so helpful" Ginny said

"Oh so I'm in trouble for being nice now" Harry huffed slightly

"Your being too nice" Ginny corrected "It's creepy"

"So you want me to be ungrateful and now I'm creepy. I love you too"

"Oh don't get stroppy" Ginny smiled, her hand going to into his hair "Just calm down will you. My Dad's not suddenly going to turn his wand on you for kissing me"

"I might if he works out what…" Harry started to argue but was cut off by the sound of laughter coming from the speakers of the television.

"I hope this isn't a different type of tape we have here" Fred smirked, trying to embarrass Harry

"Defiantly doesn't sound like a car to me" George countered. Harry was not listening to him nor was he looking at the television either. He knew that laugh, he had heard it before though he wasn't sure how he could have remembered it. All the same it made his stomach drop and his heart leap at the same time.

"_I think it might help if you actually took the lens cap off" _The giggling voice from with in the television said. The black screen was suddenly filled with the image of a beautiful red-head. A gasp was hear in the room and Harry knew he hadn't been the only work out who that voice belonged to

"_Much better"_ The mystery woman said

"Hello" Fred wolf whistled

"Perv" Angelina tutted next to him

"Hey it's Harry's tape" He countered.

"What are me meant to be watching here" Ron questioned "Who's that"

Ginny watched her boyfriend tense, he had stiffened as soon as the laughter had been heard in the room. He had cut off half way through his argument (which was something that never happened) his eyes where closed and he had a pained look on his face. To be honest she was starting to think Fred might have been right about his assumption of the condense of the tape, she for one was too worried about her boyfriends reaction to even look up at what was being played.

"Hey" Ginny smoothed "What's wrong"

Harry opened his eyes, looking up at Ginny's concerned face. He felt sick. Mr Weasley had obviously picked up the wrong tape, he had completely forgotten that that tape was even down here. He had brought it down to several occasions thought out the time it had been in his possession to watch it and had always chicken out of watching it at the last moment. Now it looked like he was watching it weather he liked it or not.

"Sweetheart, who is that" Ginny said softly, her hand rubbing his arms. Harry swallowed thickly trying to push down the lump in his throat to talk as it happened he needed have bothered as Hermione's voice rung out softly but clearly

"It's Harry's Mum"

"_You are a lot of things James Potter but a Technical wizard is not one of them" Lily Evans joked, though the sparkle on her ring finger that shone as she moved her vixen hair over her shoulder told those watching that it was no longer an Evans she was most defiantly a Potter now._

Lily Potter was quite possibly the most beautiful woman Ginny had even seen. She had fine features, fair skin that Ginny knew herself came from being a red head, said red hair was a rich auburn and smooth with a wonderful shine to it. And by Merlin those eyes. Those eyes she love so much staring out from her boyfriends face was there in the woman that had give birth to him. Who had given up her life to save him. She knew how James Potter had fallen so deeply, so quickly for the woman it was the same reason she had for their son. It was those eyes. Harry Potter's eyes where the exactly colour and shape of the women's in the screen in front of her. Lily's seemed so much lighter than Harry's somehow. They did not hold that darkest, they had not seen the things that Harry's had. All the same she wondered what exactly the woman had seen. They seemed young still, not much older that she was herself at that moment, they would have been right in the middle of the first war (they had to be, there was no sign of a Little Harry Potter running around. Though Ginny would have liked to have see that) see wondered what the young woman had seen. If she knew that she within a few years she would be gone and her son would be alone. Ginny's heart ached a little for the young woman in front of her.

"_It's a good job I'm magical in other area's then isn't it" A suggestive voice said from behind the camera._

"_Just want your future child wants to know about" Lily huffed, her eyes looking above the camera following the voice as it moved. A pair of jean clad legs block Lily from view briefly before they where greeted by the sight of James Potter as he seated himself down next to his wife._

Ginny understood completely where all those comments had come from now, how everyone who had known James and seen Harry had to tell him just how much he looked like his Father. She had of course seenphotographs of the couple before, still it was quite different to see them moving about on the screen. Harry was the same build as his Father, had the same unruly hair. Ginny couldn't help but smile as she saw that same cheeky grin that never failed to charm her smiling out of James Potter's face. There was difference too of course, James Potter had sparkling hazel eyes and his nose didn't have the little bump that Harry's had and his lips where thinner that Harry's. Harry had these rose bud lips that she always wanted to kiss, though she quested it should have been looked famine on him it suited Harry somehow. Here looking at both his parents she had to wonder where he got those from.

"_He'll be pleased to know his old man's a stud" James smirked, wiggling his eyebrows playfully at him wife._

"_Ego Potter" Lily rolled her eyes "And I'm sure she will be mortified"_

"_Your not denying it though are you" James grinned wilding wrapping his arm around him wife._

"_Honestly" Lily rolled her eyes again though there was a smile on her face as Her husband placed a kiss on her cheek_

"_Your just hopping that they never find out the really reason that Padfoot bought us this thing" James teased_

"_We all hoping we never find out about that" Lily smirked. Leaning over to press a kiss on James lips before becoming very matter of fact "Now are we going to do this properly" This time it was James turn to roll his eyes as he detangled himself from his wife and start to fix us his appearance. _

"Harry are you o.k." Hermione worried somewhere in the room. Harry could heard her words, hear the worry in her voice still his could not tear his eyes away from the screen. He had seen photographs of his parents (moving ones at that) and he had seen…whatever it was that he had seen at the Potter mansion. All the same this was different. This was seeing them in there day to day life, it was different somehow, made them more real.

"Listen Harry mate" Fred started "That comment about your Mum…"

"I don't think your helping Fred" Hermione said firmly "Maybe we should just turn it off. I mean I'm sure that Harry would rather be by himself when he watches this. It must be very personally"

"Your quite right Hermione. I'll just…" Mr Weasley dithered, trying to work the machine again. Katie hurried to help him when Harry spoke up.

"Leave it" Harry said thickly, this voice croaked. Ginny looked at her boyfriend she had stayed quiet up until now. Her own eyes fixed on the couple on the screen in front of them. Still now she looked at him she was finding hard to see how he was feeling about what was happening.

"Harry" she was softly "Are you alright"

"Are you sure mate" Ron spoke up "I mean where not going to think you're a Wuss or something if you want us to turn the thing off"

All Harry did was shift. Ginny rose quickly from his lap thinking that he was aiming to leave the room. She knew that sometimes when things got hard it was best just to let him go. She knew that sometimes even Harry Potter needed to run away. Still it seemed that Harry wasn't aiming to run anywhere, as he moved across the room, until he was in front of the television where is quietly seated himself in front of it. Everyone watched as the young man settled before turning there eyes on Ginny. Ginny didn't know how to deal with the situation anymore than anyone else. It wasn't every day that your Boyfriends dread parents suddenly turn up in the room, even if it was via an old video tape. Still Hermione was throwing her that worried look, the same look she gave whenever she thought she had answered a question wrong on a test and well Ginny knew that she had to do something. Ginny moved her way over to Harry, her hands moving softly into his hair. Her fingers threading it in a soothing way.

"Sweetheart?" Ginny said softly. Harry did not answer her with words but simply pulled her down on his lap. Ginny shared a confused look with Hermione as Harry wrapped his arms around her tightly. Now that he was watching it, now that the tape was there in front of him on the screen he found that he wanted to watch it. He had lacked the courage to watch the tape himself, now he was being forced to watch it in a way he wanted to see it. He wanted to share it with the closet thing he had to a family left.

_The sound of a door slamming was heard, as the couple looked away from the camera, turning there heads to the right_

"_Is everyone descent" A male voice yelled._

The voice made Harry smile, he recognized that voice. It was the voice of his God Father Sirius Black. It was nice to hear him so light hearted. As much as her son was happy to hear that voice the same could not be said for Lily Potter who rolled her eyes at the appearance of her Husbands best friend.

"_Would it even make a difference" Lily muttered as Sirius voice entered the room._

"_Hey I knocked" He argued, hearing the comment_

"_Yes as you were coming through the door" Another voice smirked._

"_That still counts. Besides I would never enter without knocking. Pete's never been the same since" He joked._

"_Hi James. Lily" A shy timid voice was heard._

Harry shifted tensely underneath Ginny, causing her to look at him worriedly. She couldn't blame him being angry. The man know had been responsible for his parents death was right there in the room with them and they didn't have a clue. Still she moved her arm around his neck, her hand rubbing the muscles there she felt him relax.

Harry's blood boiled as he heard Peter Pettigrew's voice, he was sure it was him, he would recognised that smarmy little voice anywhere. He wanted to shout at the screen to get him out of their house. That he was going to betray them destroy anything that they had in that moment, that he going to ruin everything that Harry was meant to have. A Mum, A Dad. A home. Ginny's hand soothed him, reminding him that it was the pasted. That this video had been left by his parents as a gift and he was not letting Wormtail ruin that for him.

"_Do me a favour Pads" James Potter spoke to his friend, a smile on his face "Shout your pie hole will ya"_

"_Hey I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it." A younger Sirius entered the frame, squeezing his way between the married couple. "I'm all for a bit of adventure" he added wrapping his an arm each around the shoulders of Lily and James "I mean if it wasn't for you Prongs I would be straight on the broom stick" he turned wiggling his eyebrows at Lily Potter, who just smirked at her husbands best friend._

"_And stop trying to shag my wife" James huffed, shrugging off his arm. _

"_Never" Sirius declared, leaning over to kiss Lily on the cheek "It's only a matter of time before she realises her mistake and runs off with…"_

"_Remus" Lily added cheekily_

"_You going to stand for that Prongs" Sirius said with mock hurt_

"_Ah well we all knew it was only a matter of time" James sighed "What was it one year of being together, plus six months of marriage can't really complain can we. It was a good innings" he ended his speech with a dramatic sigh as he flopped back against the settee._

"_Jamie" Lily chuckled, leaning over Sirius to scold her husband for taking the thing too hard, only to squeal as he pulled her over his best friend and on to his lap kissing her deeply._

"_Oh don't mind me" Sirius grinned._

Has strange as it was to see you dread parents snog, Harry couldn't help but laugh along with his God Father. A hand suddenly blocked his view

"No-one needs to see that" Ginny smiled

"I forgot how mushy they were" a voice said from the doorway. Harry turned to see the soft smile on Moony's face "It really did board on sickening on occasion. If I remember correctly this would be one of those occasions"

"It was in the box of things you gave me" Harry said "You remember this"

"I do" Moony smiled "I don't think I would ever forget this"

Remus found himself rather mist eyed as he watched his friends interact on the screen. He had forgotten about the video camera present, how he forgot that that thing seemed to followed them around for Merlin knows how many months he did not know. Still it was a bitter sweet moment watching it all now. This was the life Harry was meant to have led. This were the people that were meant to be at his wedding. Peter was meant to be their friend. Was meant to die rather than give up Lily and James' location. He was meant to protect them, instead he was the reason Harry was sat now having to watch all of this on a crackling old video tape instead of living it. Although Remus knew as he settled himself down on the arm of settee next to Ron that there was no way that Harry would have been able to experience that particular day in person.

"_I hope the pair of you realize that you're just giving him more idea" Remus spoke up_

"_Thanks for ruining it" Sirius said in jest_

"_Pervert" Lily huffed as she slipped out of husbands lap and across Sirius to be seated in her original position, giving him a slap on the arm as he made an evaporate noise as she did so._

"_So fella's what do we owe the pleasure" James smirked at his wife and best friends antics_

"_Our company was requested was it not" Sirius said with a smile_

"_For dinner yes" Lily corrected_

"_Ah yes but Moony had run out of bread and cheese and milk and…" Sirius said_

"_I think they get the point Pads" Remus huffed, as Lily sent a worried look off of camera most liking to Remus how had to be standing near by_

"_So we thought we would make it a lunch date instead" Sirius said_

"_You know you can just make your own lunch" Remus said_

"_Does this face look like it can cook. It's just not made for a hot kitchen" Sirius said_

"_Or cleaning" Remus piped in_

"_Or heavily lifting" James said_

"_Or any kind of manual labour what so ever" Lily smiled_

"_So were all agreed that it was made for loving then" Sirius winked at Lily "Now tell us Prongs what you've done. I mean besides not using this for it's proper function that it" Sirius turned toward the came winking down the lens_

"_Well we were going to wait until tonight" Lily said suddenly seeming nervous "But since your all already here" she smiled at her husband as he reached over to take her hand._

"_Come on guy your killing me here" Sirius complained "I mean I'm literally wasting away"_

"_Is you stomach all you can think about. I'm pregnant you arse" Lily said clipping Sirius around the head. Still there was a bright smile on herself as she did so, like nothing was going to take that smile of her face._

"_It's still early and we…"James started but was not able to finish as his best friend ruby tattled him. There was a rush of actively behind the camera as legs and there owners made themselves known coming over to congratulate the couple. Peter and Remus took there turns in hugging Lily where as Sirius continued to wrestle with James, the camera getting knocked over somewhere along the way. Once again Lily's laughter was heard as the screen turned black before the sound die out all together._

"And a speacky Git was born" Fred joked.

"Thanks for that" Harry smirked, glad that he had been able to see his parents happy. Sad that the experience was over.

"Welcome mate" Fred smirked "And honestly that comment about you Mum. Totally True"

"Your vile" Hermione huffed, reaching over and giving Fred a shove "She was very beautiful Harry" she corrected him with a comment that was a little more respectful

"Thanks" Harry said not sure what else to really say. His breath court a little at the 'was' part reminding him that they weren't really there.

"Lily Evans was quite the catch" Remus smiled "Beautiful, smart, talented. Myself and Sirius never let your father forget that"

"It's not that surprising though it is" Angelina spoke up suddenly with a shrug

"Go on then" Fred said "Inform us o'wise sage" he smirked

"Well Harry's fit" Angelina shrugged "Makes sense that his Mum and Dad would be too"

"Oh it that right" Fred smirked "And just how long have you thought Harry was fit"

"About 4th year" Katie spoke up "Amazing what a growth spurt can do" She winked good naturally at Harry, who felt his cheeks burn and George to scowl

"See it's genetic" Angelina said "Hot parents, hot kid and by the looks of Harry's Dad it's only going to get better" she said turning her head to wink at Harry also

"She might have a point Harry" Hermione smiled joining in with the teasing all the time keeping her hand in Ron's to let him know she was only joking.

"Can you all stop talking about fit my boyfriend is please" Ginny huffed, lying her hand against Harry's over heated cheek "They could be right about your Dad though" she added softly, causing Harry to pitch her side.

"Joking" Ginny chuckled, pulling Harry's hand away before he could start tickling her "You know mostly" she smirked

"And you call those two sickening" Fred said joking his thumb in the direction of the television that seemed to be playing only white sound.

"They do remind me of Lily and James sometimes" Moony agreed "These two do even more actually" he indicted to Ron and Hermione

"Hey what did we do" Ron huffed

"Ron" Hermione scolded slapping Ron on the chest "Don't be rude" causing Ginny to smiled

"Oh yeah nothing in common there at all"

The Television suddenly crackled into life once again

"_Hi Baby" Lily Potter said down the camera, her cheeks were wet and her voice crackly_.

Harry's heart went out his mother on the screen clearly she was upset.

"_Daddy doesn't know I'm doing this. You see we are always meant to do thing together but well…" Lily faded off for a moment composing herself, before carrying "So this is going to be our little secrete o.k." she smiled a broken watery smiled, trying to put a brave face on everything._

"_I went to St. Mungo's today for a check up and guess who I saw there. Alice and Frank Longbottom it would seem that they're expecting a baby the same time as me. I'm sure that you will become the best of friends. It would seem that, that is something else to your Dad had forgotten to tell me. You see baby he does love you. He loves you and me more than anything else in the world. He's just not around every much at the moment. Everything is so up in the air. There's this bad man you see, this evil, evil man that took your Daddy's Daddy away from him and well he can get a little obsessed with it all" There were silent tears coming down Lily's cheeks once more_

"_But look this is you" she smiled brightly moving closer to the camera, showing an image of a tiny little bean moving around on a ultra sound scan picture._

"_I'm sure you will look a lot cuter in a few more months but that's you" Lily said excitedly "That's my baby and I love you so, so very much already. I can't wait to hold you and hear you cry. Well alright I might be able to wait for the sleepless nights but I love you and your Daddy to the moon and back and I wanted to tell you that because sometimes…" Her voice broke again as tears came down her face "Sometimes thing happen to people we love and you don't get to tell them how much you care about them. Something happened to your Daddy today baby. Something that nearly took him away from us and I was so very scared. All I could think about is what if he had died. What if that evil man had taken him away from us and you never got to know how much he loved you" It was at that point that Lily broke down sobbing._

Harry wanted nothing more to reach in there and take the sobbing woman in his arms. To tell her that everything will work out. That his Dad will be there for him being born that they will be happy but then again that's not exactly true either. Because yes they would be happy but not for too long because that evil man would take them away from him in the end, wouldn't he. He had taken them from him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"_Lily!" A voice yelled off screen, causing the young woman to look up, wiping the tears from her eyes. _

"_Up here" Lily yelled._

"_What you doing up here" Sirius said, sounding as if he had run up the stairs_

"_I…Albus wouldn't let me go and see him and I did…" Lily shook, starting to sob once more. Sirius' back blocked the camera for a second as he bent down pulling Lily into his arms_

"_He's fine Lils. I've just come back from seeing him" Sirius said "He's going to be o.k."_

"_I thought…" Lily gasped, clinging to Sirius "I though I was going to alone. I thought he was going to be taken from me and I was going to be left alone"_

"_You honestly think we would have left you to do all of this by yourself" Sirius smirked "And here I thought Lily Evan was meant to be smart"_

"_It's Lily Potter now" Lily smiled_

"_And don't you forget it" Sirius said "You're a Maurder now. Your never going to be alone flower just you remember that. Plus that's my God child in there" he smiled indicating to Lily's tummy "Prongs would never forgive me if they never learned about Quidditch, which well all knew would happen if we left it up to you"_

"_I'm still trying to convince Jamie to make Remus God Father" Lily joked "He's really o.k. honestly and truly"_

"_Yeah" Sirius said "A few cuts and scrapes and he's probably going to have massive headache in the morning but he's fine. He wanted to come home tonight but well he was causing Madam Pomfery some grief so he took his glasses"_

"_Why did I have to fall in love with a Prat" Lily smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder_

"_More fool you" Sirius smiled "I mean when you could have had me"_

"_Get over yourself Black" Lily huffed, still you could see she was grateful for her husbands best friend._

"_Come on get your face on love I'll take you to go see him" Sirius smiled, wiping the tears off of her face._

"_But Albus said…" Lily started_

"_Albus had to get a few things sorted" Sirius said "He was the one that sent me over here. I was too busy chewing him out to be honest with you. I knew you'd be in a state"_

"_Who are you calling a state" Lily said firmly, pulling her hair back from her hot face._

"_Don't know what came over me" Sirius said raising up from his crouched position, lying a kiss on the top of her head "Remus is on the way there, you might want to get there before he gets all the good hexs in"_

"_I'll just get my wand" Lily said wiping her eyes again, as Sirius existed the room. She gave a watery smiled down the camera_

"_Love you Baby" she said softly_

"_I'm off to kill your Daddy now" she blow a kiss down the lens before it went black. _

Harry's throat was thick as the picture faded.

"What happened" Ginny voiced Harry's question for him, she was feeling a little over emotional about the whole thing herself, she had been there in the hospital wing when the man she loved was injured. She had been there holding Harry's hand worrying about if he would be o.k. even when she had been told that he would be. She could only imagine how much harder it had to be for Lily in that moment. Not knowing what was happening, wondering if she would have to raise their baby alone.

"There was a raid" Remus said thickly. Pulling Tonks closed to his side who had joined there little party somewhere along the line "A known hide out for Death Eaters. James was there on Albus request, he was training to be a Auror so he was able to get access to site. It was meant to be empty. There was information that the place had been abandoned and they were just going into find out some information. The walked straight it to a trap"

"Voldemorte was there" Hermione said horrified

"He was" Remus nodded "We should have worked it all out before, that there was someone inside the Order giving them out information, that Peter was only looking out for himself" Remus shook his head sadly. As Tonks pulled him more tightly against her, she could feel the sadness coming off of him. She knew that he blamed himself for not spotting what was happening with Peter before it was too late. He could he not feel a little to blames. One of his best friends and his wife where dead. His other best friend was locked away in Azkandan for 12 years for the crime and he did spot any of it.

Tonks had come in half way though Lily confession and her heart could not help but go out to the young woman. They shared the same fears after all. She had spent endless nights lied awake fearing the same thing, that something would happen to Remus and that she would be left alone to bring up there child. The were both involved in the war and though she would not have it any other way, though she could not turn her back on those that needed her help that did not stop the very real fear that gripped her, something could happen to either on of the them and leave there child alone in the world. Tonks hand slide over her baby bump, feeling the child flutter against her insides. The baby was not big enough yet for Remus to feel the movement, still his did not stop her from placing his hand over hers bump as well. To see that woman so broken, so scared all brought that fear to the surface and all she wanted was to feel safe with Remus by her side.

"He killed my Grandad" Harry asked thickly "Voldemorte. My Mum said that he…" Harry faded off

"Matthew…your Grandfather was an Auror" Remus nodded "One of the best from what I've heard. He died in your Dad's 7th Year. I don't know exactly what happened. The first war was just picking up speed and some of the more senior Aurror were drafted in to busy wizarding areas to keep watch. He was patrolling Diagon Alley when it was attacked by Death Eaters, he took a crushing curse to the chest died before anyone could get to him. It almost broke your Dad and Sirius too he was the closet thing he had to a Father as well. Mathew Potter was a brilliant man. One of the kindest man I have ever met. I think that's when your Dad decided that he was going to be an Auror he had been thinking about it a while and well I guess he wanted to make sure something like that didn't happened to any more people that he loved. Your Grandmother was never the same again. She passed away herself not long after Graduation. They had had your Father late on in life and well I think losing Matthew was too much for her"

So that was his parents, his Grand Parents, his God Father. They had all been taken from him by Voldemort. What more could they take from him. Harry looked around the room, he could take any of them from him now. He could slaughter them all. Only he wouldn't Harry wouldn't let him take anyone else from him. If it was the last thing he even did he was going to destroy that bastard.

"Harry Sweetheart you o.k?" Ginny asked softly

"I…" Harry started but was unable to voice what else he had to say

"You look like you might up chuck mate" Ron said full of concern.

"Perhaps this is too much" Remus spoke up "Maybe it would be best to turn this off. It is a lot to take in all at once and…"

"No" Harry said firmly. He wanted to watch this, he needed to see how it all should have played out. "It's fine honestly"

"Harry love your cutting off my blood" Ginny said softly. Harry loosened his grip not realising how much he had squeezing her so tightly.

"Sorry" He mumbled. Ginny sighed sliding off of his lap on the floor in front of him, she shuffled back until Harry took the hint leaning his back against the coffee table and allowing Ginny to settle herself between his legs. She pulled his arms back around her.

"Much better" Ginny sighed.

"Sorry" Harry said again pressing a kiss against her neck.

"Shush it's starting" Ginny said, resting her hands on Harry's over her tummy. She knew that he was upset, she knew that it was probably more than he could handle at the moment because in all honest she was feeling a little raw over the images of the couple herself yet she also knew that he needed to see this. He needed to watch this tape and know how much he was loved to realise how much he had lost. Harry pulled the woman he love closer to him, setting his head on top of hers as the tape crackled back to life.

"_Well mate sorry to say this but I think you have officially ruined your Mum's figure" The voice of James Potter filled the room. He was clearly holding the camera that was currently showing an overly expanded mid-drift of Lily Potter._

"_Thanks for that" Lily huffed as James zoomed out showing all of her, she looked to be standing on some sort of small ladder a paint brush in her hand. "You know you could put that down and help me"_

"_What you mean like I've tried to do twice already" James grinned, placing the camera down on a flat surface._

"_You were doing it wrong" Lily whined_

"_I was painting a wall" James smirked_

"_Yeah with magic" Lily said "This is our Baby's room I want to paint it by hand" she sighed, rubbing her tummy_

"_Are they kicking again" James asked softly, this hand going to Lily stomach, Lily smiled repositioning James hand to the point where the Baby was press against her skin. "They never stop"_

"_Hey Baby, be a little more gentle with you Mum will you" James said to Lily tummy, only to be rewarded with what looked to be like a strong kick "They're kicking so hard. I think we might have a…what do they call it. That sport muggles go mental over...played with one ball"_

"_Football" Lily grinned_

"_Yeah think we might have a footballer here" James grinned up at his wife_

"_They can be whoever they want to be as long as they stay still long enough for me to finish this" Lily said moving back to finish painting_

"_And who's fault is that, Mrs Wriggley" James joked "I'm just hoping they sleep like you too"_

"_I am not that heavier of a sleeper" Lily insisted_

"_Sweetheart we could have a party in our bedroom every night and you wouldn't know about it" James joked_

"_You'd better not do Potter" Lily smiled softly "Only parties your allowed in there are between you and me"_

"_Duly noted" James grinned, leaning up to kiss his wife. Lily kissed him happily only complaining when his arms snaked around her and lifted her from the ladder and back down onto the ground._

"_I don't like you up there" James said, holding her close, his thumb rubbing at the streak of light yellow paint that streaked her cheek "You could slip and hurt yourself"_

"_You're here with me" Lily argued, telling the audience that they had more than likely had the conversation before_

"_Like I'd be any good to you" James smirked "Lets face it love your a bit top heavy now and it only takes you going off balance on that thing"_

"_Alright" Lily admitted defeat "It's just there so much still to do and…"_

"_Lils we have 3 months left" James argued_

"_No we have 2" Lily insisted "Because we both know you are going to let me do absolutely nothing the last month at all and you have your 3 week minatory field training and I needed to finish those reports at work and there's a good chance that the Baby might come early"_

"_Which will happen if you don't calm down" James insisted_

"_I just want everything perfect" Lily sighed "Everything else in the world is so scary right now. I want our baby to feel safe here with us"_

"_It's going to be o.k. you know" James said "This baby is going to feel loved and safe no matter what the colour the walls, alright"_

"_I know I'm being silly" Lily sniffed as James pulled her into his embrace_

"_Your allowed to be silly" James grinned "You carrying my baby your allowed to be anything you want. If you let me and the guys help I'm sure that we could get the room finished by the end of the weekend o.k."_

"_I just…" Lily started again but was cut across by James_

"_I'll put Moony in charge of Pads alright" James grinned_

"_Did I hear my name" Sirius said entering the room "Alright Prongs" he nodded at his best friend in a greeting_

"_Fatty" he smiled at Lily, causing her to roll her eyes "Fatty's new best friend" he said to the camera "I mean not that I mind, after all I'm happy to shared the wealth" he indicated to his face "But that things been following us around for months. Is it going to disappear when the sproug gets here"_

"_I'm capturing memories Sirius" Lily huffed "Important once that no doubt will be used later on in this Baby's life as proof that you are an idiot and shouldn't be listen to"_

"_How's my God Son doing in there" He rubbed Lily's tummy, choosing to ignore Lily's comment_

"_Remus' God Child is doing just fine thank you" Lily huffed, pushing Sirius hand away_

"_I was just telling Lily that you're going to help us finish the Nursery this weekend" James said eyeing his best friend_

"_Of course Lily we would love to help, wouldn't we Pads" Remus smiled as he entered the frame, moving over to greet Lily pressing a kiss to her cheek before rubbing her growing bulge._

"_Painting" Sirius scrunched up his nose at the thought "I don't know. You know I'm not much for manual labour and I said I would owl Megan at some point this weekend"_

"_Yeah and we all know that was just a line" Remus smirked._

"_Hey I might actually like this one" Sirius agrued _

"_Oh yeah" James grinned "And what's her Surname"_

"_Yeah alright" Sirius said defeated "Just tell me where not painting the room a vile colour of pink or something"_

"_Golden Yellow" Lily said brightly "Uni-sex. Light, calming…"_

"_Boring" Sirius huffed looking over at the freshly painted wall_

"_I think it looks lovely" Remus smiled_

"_Suck up" Sirius huffed, though you could tell he did not really mind helping out._

"_I brought you that book over" Remus said to Lily_

"_I knew you'd have a copy" Lily hugged her friend_

"_You ever get the feeling Lily likes Moony more than me" James jested with his friend_

"_There's this charm I want to try on the wall" Lily explained holding up the book_

"_You do know we have a full library downstairs right" James smirked_

"_Yes but those were your Mum's books" Lily said softly_

"_She's not going to come back and haunt you for touching them you know" Sirius smirked_

"_That's not the point Sirius" Lily said firmly "Those books were important to Elouise and I won't want to ruin them"_

"_I'll never understand book worms" Sirius sighed, going back to slowing painting his patch on the wall, as Remus and Lily disappeared off somewhere._

"_How are you doing Mate" Sirius said to his best friend._

"_Shitting myself if I'm honest" James said with a shaky laugh_

"_I'm sort of shitting myself for you so I can only imagine" Sirius said clapping his hand on his best friends back_

"_I mean what do I know about Babies" James said panicked "I mean Lily's been reading all these books but between Training and the order and general worrying myself sick that I'm going to screw up this kid I've not even cracked open the cover"_

"_Your not going to screw up the kid" Sirius rolled his eyes "I mean look at the excuse I had for a Father and I turned out alright didn't I"_

"_Is that meant to be comforting" James said_

"_Look the way I see it you learnt from the best" Sirius said "I mean your Dad was amazing. Could give you right fair crack when he had to"_

"_True" James said reminiscing_

"_He would have been proud of you mate, of everything you doing for the war. Everything your doing for Lily. The rest of it" He shrugged "It'll come alright. And you'll have me, Rem and Pete to help you out until it does alright"_

"_Speaking of which where is Pete" James asked_

"_He's Mother's still not feeling herself he's gone to help her out" Sirius said_

"_Still something else I've not had time for" James sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose_

"_He knows you'd be there if you could mate" He clapped him on the back again_

"_Lily said something today that terrified me" James said looking at his best friend "There's a good chance that the Baby will come early. I go out for field training in 6 weeks what if I'm not back in time. What if she goes to labour and I'm not here"_

"_Then Moony and Padfoot to the rescue" Sirius said excitedly "Moony can do all the breathing stuff and I'll get down that the goal and catch the bundle of joy. Or you know get a trained healer down there" Sirius added seeing the murderous look that James was throwing his way "Who you don't mind seeing your wife's Lady Bussiness"_

"_Too bloody right" James said firmly returning to her painting_

"_Eh Prongs your not really going to let her make Moony the God Father right" Sirius said, there was actually a little bit of worry in his voice_

"_You might want to start being a bit nicer to her" James grinned "Once she's pushed a baby out of her I don't think I'm really allowed to say no to her about anything"_

"_I am nice to her" Sirius said, James gave him a look "O.k. but if I was actually nice to her she'd think there was something up with me and you'd think I was hitting on her"_

"_You do that anyway" James smirked_

"_Hey it's not my fault your Mrs in hot" Sirius "You married above your station mate. You lucky sod"_

"_I know" James smiled brightly_

"_Is that all you have got done" Lily sighed, placing a tea tray down in front of the camera "Remus help me with these two will you"_

"_Teachers pet" Sirius teased his friend as Lily clicked the camera off. _

The next time the camera came into focus they were welcomed by the sight of Sirius Black. 

"_Is it working" The voice of Remus said from behind the camera.  
"Course" Sirius smirked "Just cause Prongs and Mrs Prongs don't know the proper use this thing doesn't mean I don't."  
"I think the less I know about that the better don't you" Remus said  
"Go on Moony tell me how good I look" Sirius winked down the camera.  
"I think you tell yourself that enough" Huffed Remus. "Besides isn't there another reason you made me help you break into the mansion to get this."  
"Ah yes" Sirius smiled down the camera "The day Baby Potter has decided to arrive and honestly it's about time."  
"Lily's a week early" Remus pointed out  
"That's not the point" Sirius huffed, going over the camera at Remus "I've waiting to impair my God-Fatherly wisdom."  
"And when were you named God-father" Remus smirked.  
"Please after that save last week there's no way Lily's not going to name me." Sirius smiled evilly "Sorry to say this mate but saving someone's life from old Mouldy trumps leading out books any day"  
"That as it maybe but something tells me she's not going to be too happy about you telling her child how to pick up woman"  
"Hey I know other stuff you know" Sirius huffed.  
"Like what" Remus smirked.  
"Shut it" Sirius huffed "Your ruining my heart felt video"  
"oh I am sorry" Remus said with humour in his voice "But I'm pretty sure Lily said that you weren't aloud to touch this thing"  
"I'm not touching it you are" Sirius said with a smug grin "Now shut your face and try and get me from my best angle. As I was saying before someone ruined it" Sirius glared over the camera at his friend  
"It's about time you got here baby Potter. I mean your Uncle Moony is technically right, it looks like you'll be turning up in the world a week before you meant to. But I've been dying to see you since you old Dad told us that you were on the way" Sirius smiled down the camera "It would seem that you're just like your old man already. Your poor sod. Rushing in without a second thought, I mean honestly you know it is the crack ass of dawn don't you" Sirius moved holding up his wrist watch to the camera. Remus focused on the face of the time piece that was clearing showing the time at 3.56am.  
The camera held there for a few seconds before Sirius came back into view  
"Then again there's got to some of your Mum in there too, cause for someone how was in such a rush to get into the world your sure taking your sweet time getting here. Your Uncle Wormy gave up hours ago" the camera panned across showing a passed out Peter Pettigrew laid across the waiting room chairs, drooling dripping from his open mouth on to the vile green vinyl seat under his head.  
"Looks like you've got to do stuff in your own time, that'll be the Evans gene I guess. No doubt you'll here all about that from your Dad, you know about once a day for the rest of your life." Sirius rolled his eyes clearly having heard about it more than enough times himself "Your Mum's right in there now pushing you out and your Dad is more than likely trying not to pass out. If the first blood stopping scream was to go on anyway. I'm just glad the Mid-wife put a silencing charm up after that" Sirius actually shuddered at the memory of it.  
"Anyway since this thing has been following the lot of us around for Merlin knows how long I thought you Mum would like to catch all this too. Being the wise God farther that I am" Sirius shot Remus a smug look once more "I knew your Dad would forget something in his rush to get you guys here." Sirius actually turned serious for a minute something that Harry had seen very little of even when his God Father had been older_

"_There is nothing more important to James that the pair of you. You and Your Mum" Sirius smiled softly down the camera. "Your Dad's one of the good one's to know. Your Mum too, though I would be grateful if you never told her I said that. The way I see it your going to be one very lucky kid. To have parents like them. I mean mine are a complete waste of space. Moony's don't really understand him and well Wormy's Mum's a nutter."  
"Sirius" Remus hissed, the camera moving over to look at his friend who thankfully was still snoring  
"What it's true, Pete'd be the first to admit it" Sirius shrugged "What I'm trying to say anyway is that your going to have the best two people in the world looking after you. Your Dad the stubborn speccy Git that he is one of the best friend you can ask for. His family took me in when my own decided that they'd had enough of me and your Mum… Well she way out of the blokes league" Sirius smirked "She also has the kindest heart of anyone I've ever met. The meanest temper too but that's down to the red hair I think. They are going to love and spoil you more than any kid should ever be spoilt and I've got to admit that I'm a bit jealous" Sirius looked a bit witless at that statement.  
"Plus your going to have the best God-Father in the world" Sirius Grinned widely over coming his slight moment of melancholy "If you ever make an appearance that is. Seriously is it meant to take this long" Sirius said looking over the camera at Remus, the young man was clearly a little worried about Lily.  
"I think it takes as long as it takes" Remus said calmly, though you could tell by his voice that he was also worried about the young woman inside the room off shot  
"Yeah but it's been..." Sirius looked at his watch again "Merlin it's been 12 hours what's the chances that Lily's killed Prongs"  
"I think she might be a bi..."Remus started but was cut across by the banging off a door off camera. The camera swirled around as James Potter, Looking more tired that anyone should entered the room. There was the worlds biggest smile on his face despite the obvious exhaustion  
"It's a BOY!" James yelled, full of excitement. There was a full wail of a new born baby to be heard from the door off to the right that James had just exited, the sounds dimming to silence as he door swung closed behind him.  
Sirius rushed over to embrace his best friend, lifting the 6ft man clearly off of his feet.  
"Here Pete take this" Remus voice could be heard, thrusting the camera at a clearly shocked Peter who had just been woken from his nap. The last thing the audience saw was the confused face of Peter Pettigrew and the excited yells of Sirius Black and the concerned questions about Lily from Remus before the screen went black._

_The room was light softly, so much so that it was almost hard to see the tired face of James Potter, as he settled himself down in front of the camera. It was clearly early in the morning and he was clearly still some where in the maternity ward at St Mungo's if the teddy bears on the wall were anything to go by.  
"Hi Son it's me Dad" James said in a low voice "Wow I'm a Dad." James said with a soft smile "I've waited all these months to meet you and all I can thinking it now that your here it's my job to look after you and that's a bit scary. I mean it's up to me to make sure you know right from wrong and to bring you up right and there's a good chances I'm going to mess you up completely" James said in a rush "But I love you son. Your amazing, with your 10 little fingers and 10 tiny toes. You have your Mum's eyes already, the perfect shaped. There still a dark blue at the minute but I know within a few weeks they will be that emerald green like Lily's. Your amazing. Sirius says you looking like a red potato but there was defiantly a tear in his eye when your Mum said he could be your God-Father." The young man was very clearly gushing about the new addition to the Potter family. "I think she was always going to ask him all along they just like to pretend that they hate one another." James smirked  
"Your Mum's asleep next door so we'll have to be quiet. I'm not really meant to be doing this without her you see, we made a promise not to do this little things to the camera without each other but well..." There was something clearly on the young man's mind that he needed to share.  
"Your Mum was amazing you know then again what else is new." The young man smirked with amusement "Not that made it easy on her. It would seem that you don't like to be rushed into anything either son. I can see it's going to be fun living with you two, both other you are clearly going to be unwilling to back down" James said with a smirk "Still Lily Evans things dreams are made of. The fact that I've somehow made her my wife and your Mother never seizes to amaze me. Not that the lads will let me forget it either of course" he rolled his eyes  
"I will never know what made her decide to give me a chance and I try to make sure that she'll never regrets it. Don't get me wrong there are days were I'm still a complete Prat and well there's your Mother's temper too. Trust me son you'll have to get used to that temper. Red Heads you know. The Potter Curse Pads calls it. Bloody turn on though" He smirked "Not that you'd want to know about that of course" He smiled  
"What I'm rambling on about it that I love your Mum son. I love you and her more than anything else in the world and I will never let anything or anyone hurt you." There was a firmness in his voice that told those watching that James Potter was most defiantly not someone to cross when it came to those who he loved.  
"Albus came to see you today. Came to wet the baby's head if you were. He also came to tell us something else. Something terrifying" James Potter paused  
"You see Son not everyone out there are good. Some are Evil, The man that Dumbledore came to warn us about if the most evil man that is ever likely to walk the earth. I want him gone. Me and your Mum. All of us have been working so hard to get rid of him and as much I love you son. As much as I would have not been without you now you're here, the world is a horrible place to bring a baby into right now. I wanted him gone before you were here. I want him gone now so he can't take anyone else away from me. Your Grandad..." James paused his voice thick as tears forming in his eyes.  
"Your Grandad Matthew should have been here to meet you today but Voldemort took him away from us. He almost took you and your Mum away from me not too long ago and I promise you he's not going to get the chance to again. Dumbledore wants us to hide away to keep out of sight and I want to argue." James confessed "I want to fight. I want to kill the man that has taken so much from everyone. But for you I can't. I need to protect you. I need to be here to protect you and Your Mum. I would take my chances otherwise. I would fight and whatever happened to me happened. But the thoughts of leaving you...leaving you and your Mum" The tears finally came from James eyes. He took a moment to calm himself  
"Things might be strange for a while" James said wiping the tears away "I'm likely to get moody and no doubt your Mum will loose her temper with me but We love you no matter what. I want to go out there and tell the world about you. Show you off to everyone I walk passed in the street but it's safer just to take you home. We're going to take you home where you'll be safe and loved and where I won't let anyone hurt you. Merlin look at me" James said wiping more tears off of his face  
"I'm not normally like this son promise. In fact I'm blaming it entirely on you for making me act like a big girl. 24 hours is far too long for a bloke to be awake for. Lets not tell Pads about this hey and I'll not let your Mother taking any of those embarrassing bath photographs. We've got to stick together son right" James smiled  
"I'm going to turn this thing off before you wake up and demand your Mother's attention. But I just want to say that I can't wait to see the type of man you turn into. I love you Son and remember I will always be as proud of you as I am today" James smiled a toothy grin down the camera before shutting it off._

Ginny felt hot tears run down her face as she gripped Harry's hands around her middle. If the sniffles heard from Hermione's side of the room was anything to go by she was not the only one affected.

"Are you o.k." Harry leaned down whispering in her hear. Pulling her closer to him. Ginny found herself only able to nodded in conformation. How was he still standing, how was his able to continue watching this. There was something about seeing a grown man cry. Something about seeing James Potter cry, a man that you could clearly see from the tape was so carefree and full of mischief brake down like that. It broke her heart a little seeing a man looking so much like the man seated behind her so broken.

"Do you want me to turn it off" Harry asked, cause Ginny to look away from the now black screen and up into the face of the man that she loved. Harry looked down at her tenderly. She could see that his eyes were a little red, he voice sounding a little thick and she knew that he was trying to hold it all together. She knew that he didn't want to break down in front of everyone. It wasn't the type to show his emotions, not to the world and not to those he felt he had to protect, for fear of looking weak. Ginny smiled up at him softly, her hand coming up to cup his cheek. Harry's eyes closed at the feel of her soft skin against his over heated cheek. Seeing his Mum and Dad was taking it's toll on him, seeing his Mother's fear and hearing his Dad say that he was proud of him. Hear Sirius talk about what type of people they were he couldn't help but this how much better there lives would have been if they had never have had him. They might still be alive, breathing and happy. How could he not think that seeing how happy they had been before he was there.

"Where in this together" Ginny said softly, tucking her head into the side of his neck placing a kiss on his jaw. Harry sighed taking strength from Ginny's support. Ginny felt bad that she had gotten herself so upset causing Harry to worry about her. This should be all about him, him getting to know his parents even if it was just a by watching a tape. She knew it was hard enough for him without him having to worry about how she was feeling about it all.

"I don't…" Harry croaked, he wasn't sure that he would make it through much more of this tape and was just going to voice that worry when Molly Weasley entered the room.

"Honestly" Mrs Weasley huffed, her hands on her hips "I sent Ginny in here half an hour ago tell you lot dinner was ready. What are you lot doing in here. Oh Hermione dear what's wrong" Her voice softened when she saw the tear stained cheeks on the young woman

"I'm fine Mrs Weasley" Hermione said with a soft smile, wiping her cheeks as Ron pulled her closer to his side.

"What are you all doing in here" Mrs Weasley asked looking around at the sombre faces of the people in the room "Dinners going to be stone cold I hope you know"

"Why don't you come and sit down Molly" Mr Weasley said with a soft smile ushering his wife over to his side. Mrs Weasley moved over to sit beside her husband giving him a questioning look.

"We found something that Harry wanted to share with us" Mr Weasley in an explanation giving his wife a look to told her that she would explain it all later to him "I'm sure that dinner can wait a little while longer" The man smiled softly. Mrs Weasley looked over at Harry clearly still confused. Harry hastily wiped the moisture that had escaped his eyes at Ginny's comfort, trying to give a smile that came out a little too watery to give the woman much comfort. She loved the boy as if he was her own son and well now that he was with Ginny there was a good chance that she might possibly be able to call him that one day.

"It's o.k." Ginny whispered. She turned in Harry's embrace, so that she was about to wrap one of her arms around his back. She knew that it was hard for him. Merlin it was hard to her to watch so she can only imagine how hard it was for him. But she also knew that he needed to do this. He needed to finish this tape to see how much they loved him, how happy they were as a family. Molly Weasley was still whole confused as to what was happening. She had sent Ginny out of the room a long time ago so let the boys know that Dinner was ready knowing that she knew that it was simply an excuse to get the young woman out of the room so she could talk to Remus and Arthur about plans for the coming weeks. When no-one had actually turned up to the meal after a good long while she had gone looking for them herself. The room was clearly sombre as she had entered, everyone was quiet which was something almost completely impossible when both Fred and George where in a room. To be completely honest Molly was starting to feel a little worried. The fact that Harry was clearly distressed made her heart bleed. She wanted to pull him to him and shield him from the world. The way she had wanted to do since the very first day she had seen him at Kings Cross station. Still she could see that her daughter was doing a good enough job of that on her own. Suddenly a soft voice filled the room. Pulling Molly Weasley's attention away from the young couple and to the strange machine in the corner that was making the noise. Somewhere in the recess of her mind Molly Weasley recognised that voice. It was only when the image of a beautiful red head filled the screen.

"Oh Merlin" Mrs Weasley gasped.

_The image Lily Potter was a little fuzzy as first as the camera got used to the soft lighting within the room. The woman herself was rocking in the chair a soft song coming from her throat as she soothed the bundle in her arms. The night sky shone softly around the room as the stars outside seem to reflect in the room. The stars twinkled as words seem to weave themselves around shining orbs. What the word said was hard to make out, what was clear was a tiny paint version of a gold snitch that seemed to hover behind Lily on the wall as if it had came over to see what was happening. None of this seem to be noticed by the woman herself who seemed so wholly focused on the tiny baby candled to her chest. Her hand came up to sooth the babies head and her voice filled the room with love._

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give fate the fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

"_You know for an Aurror your not very good at stealth" Lily Potter smiled, looking about over her chair at her husband, who was still holding them camera. She most have heard a movement that the camera had not picked up. She clearly looked tired and yet there was still a smile on her face._

"_And for someone who is meant to be asleep you look surprisingly awake" James countered, moving to stand behind his wife._

"_The baby wanted feeding" Lily rolled her eyes at her husband before looking down at the infant in her arms. There wrapped up against the chill of the night was a 4 mouth old Harry Potter, a nest of fuzzy black hair already there on his tiny fragile head. His tiny hand curled in the fabric of Lily's robe, his inky long eyelashes fluttering against this round baby cheeks as he nursed from his mother._

"_Harry Mate" James said a smile clear in his voice "What have I told you about keep your Mum up all night" James hand came into view as he moved to stroke the babies head. Baby Harry opened his eyes showing off those famous emerald green eyes of his, weather it was due to his Fathers touch or if he somehow knew that James was talking to him. You didn't know still as striking as those eyes were on the now 17 year old young man they seem so much more powerful coming out of such a small baby. The truth of the matter was Harry James Potter was a very cute baby._

"_Looks likes something else he inherited from you" Lily tried to sound upset about it all, though you could see a smile on her face as she looked down at her tiny son in her arms "He's always hungry and he keeps me up all night" _

"_You've never complained about me doing that before" James smirked, cause Lily to roll her eyes_

"_Here you oaf take him will you" Lily said. The Camera moved as James set it down on a shelf in a the corner of the room._

_Lily pasted the baby over careful. James taking just as much care as he lifted Harry up on to his shoulder. Rubbing soothing circles on the babies back._

"_He's too stubborn to fall asleep half of the time and that Sweetheart is all you" James smiled_

"_Yeah well he has your birds nest for hair" Lily said, coming to join her husband now she had fixed herself up, she smoothed her hand down the fuzzy fluff of her sons head._

"_He has your eyes though" James smiled_

"_He'll have your knobby knees" Lily joked_

"_Hey I thought you like me knees" James said with mock out rage_

"_I simply adore you knees" Lily smiled leaning up slightly to kiss her husband on the cheeks being careful not to knock the now sleeping Harry on his shoulder._

"_It wouldn't kill you to tell them that more often you know" James pouted_

"_You're an Arse James Potter" Lily chuckled_

"_Now that I know you like" James said with a cheeky grin pulling Lily into their family embrace_

"_I just hope that Harry doesn't inherit your ego" Lily sighed, allowing herself to be held._

"_Yeah actually me too" James winced remembering what he had been like as a teenager "Maybe we should trade him in when he gets to Hogwarts"_

"_I'm not trading anything in" Lily said softly, her hand going to rubbing Harry's back_

"_Lils" James said questioningly_

"_It's nothing" Lily sighed "I'm being silly"_

"_I'm the king of being silly" James said tipping her face up so they were eye to eye "So let me be the judge o.k."_

"_It's just…I wish me Mum and Dad were here meet Harry I guess. I know they would love to meet him and Tunie…she doesn't even care" Lily sighed_

"_It's o.k. to miss her you know. She is your Sister even if you is a complete bitc…" James said_

"_James" Lily scolded "Forget it I told you it was silly"_

"_I'm sorry" James hugged his wife "I just don't like the way she's always treated you and sending back that present you sent her for their baby was just cruel"_

"_It's just sad that's all" Lily sighed "If things were different Dudley and Harry might be friends. If Mum and Dad were still here…"_

"_I know Angel" James said kissing his wives head "When all of this is over you never know we could go and visit them see how things turn out. I'll ever talk to that walruse she married, study up on feetball of something"_

"_It's Football love" Lily giggled "And I think he's more into boxing"_

"_Boxing" James asked confused_

"_It's like duelling only more barbaric and stupid" Lily said_

"_Oh" James said still confused_

"_We don't have to go and see them" Lily said "Not really. I just get a little lonely doing this all on my own some times. Being a Mum is hard I worry all the time that I'm doing the wrong thing and I'm going to end up messing up Harry's life. I just wish I had someone to ask sometimes is all"_

"_You're an amazing Mum" James said firmly "And your not alone o.k. I mean I can't really fed the little bloke but we're in this together"_

"_I know" Lily said stroking her husbands face "There no-one else I would rather be a family with than you. You and Harry are the best things that ever happened to me and I love you more than anything in this world"_

"_So your not going to run off with Padfoot one day then" James joked_

"_Sirius Black" Lily scofted "I don't think so. Remus maybe"_

"_I always knew you liked him better than me" James pouted, causing Lily to laugh_

"_I love you Jamie" Lily resting her head on his chest_

"_Love you too Lils" James sighed, kissing her on the top of the head. The couple stayed quiet for a while just listening to the breaths of there infant son._

"_We should get you to bed" James said notice how heavily his wife was leaning against him_

"_Umm" Lily hummed_

"_Come on Lils" James said "Let me put him down and get you to bed"_

"_O.k. but no fun business Mr I'm far too tired of anything like that" Lily smiled stepping away from her husband._

"_Oh I'm sure I can cure that" James winked at her moving to settle a sleeping Harry in his cot. Lily rolled her eyes at the husbands antics as she moved to turn the camera off_

"_What did you bring this thing with you for" Lily asked, refereeing to the camera_

"_I woke up and heard you singing" James shrugged as he made sure that Harry was loosely covered "Wanted to show Harry how amazing you were"_

"_I'm hardly the Wizard Sisters" Lily scoffed, but there was most defiantly a flush to her cheeks_

"_Exactly your better" James said coming up behind his wife "What was it you were singing anyway"_

"_Something I made up" Lily shrugged her cheeks still a little red "It just kind of ends"_

"_You should finish it" James said, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck_

"_Maybe" She shrugged once more_

"_Come on Love bed" James said moving to turn the Camera off_

"_You know I'm suddenly feeling wide awake" Lily smiled turning to face James. James face broke into a wide grin as he leaded down to give her a kiss as the camera clicked off _

"_So here you go Mate a new addition to the wall" James Potter said as Lily Potter add something to the wall with a flick of her wand "If she keeps going at this rate you'll have no room left" He teased. Lily turned to scowl at her husband, stick her tongue out playful at him._

"_Hey don't be showing that off unless you plan on doing something with it" James flirted_

"_Honestly James if you keep up with all these suggestions your son is going to grow up thinking your some sort of pervert" Lily scolded._

"_Nothing he won't have heard every day of his life" James smirked, causing Lily to grin_

"_Possibly" Lily smiled. Going back to her work. The couple where in Harry's Nursery once again. This time the walls were a nice warm sunny day yellow. Clearly the spell that Lily had been wanting to try out was one simpler to that of used in the Great Hall at Hogwarts only this seemed to saw the time of day rather than the weather. It seemed to be more child friendly too as the clouds that floated about seem rather fluffy to be realistic._

"_How much more are you thinking of adding, just so that I know weather or not we're going to have to build the kid a new room" James said the camera watching the process of Lily's work._

"_As much as I like. I told you that he was going to like more than just Quidditch if was that last thing that I do." Lily said firmly "Besides I would have done by now if that stupid snitch didn't keep getting in my way" she huffed, shooing away the snitch that was trying to edge it's way it to what she was trying to do. It zipped off with a wave of her had_

"_Harry love that Snitch" James argued back. _

"_Yes I know" Lily signed a little dishearten allowing said snitch to weave around the words she had cast on the back ground_

"_Hey I'm sure Harry will love the rest of it too" James soothed "It might just take a bit long you know since he can't read yet"_

"_Only a matter of time" Lily said proudly._

"_You really think the sun shines out of the kids backside don't you" Sirius voice said by the door, James panned the camera to see him. Sirius looked tired, dark circles under his eyes marked his otherwise hansom face._

"_Trust me mate we know it ain't sunshine that come out of there" James joked_

"_What is it that your working on Lily" Remus said diplomatically as he joined the groups. Sirius rolled his eyes at the camera, mouthing "suck up" down the lene. James snorted getting a glare from his wife for it._

"_Just something I've been working on for a while"_

"_It's Harry's Lullaby" James said proudly. "She been singing to him for 6 mouths and the other week it finally got an ending"_

"_Oh yeah" Sirius said moving closer to the wall to see what Lily had been writing "I hope you haven't been singing to the poor Pud Prongs. The kids already not your birds nest" he said referring to James Potters hair "He's suffered enough"_

"_My Baby Boy is beautiful" Lily smiled in the way only a proud Mummy can do_

"_True which leads me to ask are you sure he isn't mine, my Pet" Sirius teased pulling Lily into his arms_

"_Get off" Lily said wiggling her way out of Sirius arms at the same point James Potter actually growled at his best friend_

"_Hey Joking" Sirius said holding his hands up in submission to his friend "Merlin touché or what, besides we all know if Lily was going to go off with anyone it would be Moony"_

"_It really is only a matter of time" Lily teased, turning from her work to give James a playful smiled_

"_Kick a bloke while he's down why don't you" James huffed_

"_Speaking of a the baby where is Harry" Lily said turning to Sirius and Remus_

"_He dropped off. Don't worry we left Pete with him" Sirius shrugged_

"_Oh this can't end well" James said the camera moving as he went to put it down. Just as the camera touched the changing table, a loud wail was heard through the house._

"_I'll get him" James sighed, leaving the room_

_Lily turned from her work as her husband left the room. Hitting Sirius on the arm_

"_Ok Ow" Sirius said rubbing the spot she had hit him_

"_Stop tease him about that" Lily said firmly._

"_Hey it's not my fault the blokes had a stick up his arse lately" Sirius scolded "Besides it's not like anyone believes it anyway. I mean if I didn't know any better I'd think he was slipping the kid a polyjuice potion"_

"_James is finding this whole sitting in the background thing difficult Sirius" Remus said diplomatically "I don't think he really appreciates the joke"_

"_Well he need to lighten up then doesn't he" Sirius huffed "besides you were the one joking about running off with Remus"_

"_Yes well" Lily shrugged "That was bad on my side, still I really wish you'd stop teasing him about Harry. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were jealous"_

"_Cause I'm jealous" Sirius smiled "The Git's got it all. A gorgeous wife, a cute kid. I've got a two bedroom flat with a snoring Werewolf" _

"_I think you'll fine that it's you that snores" Remus smirked_

"_Then again I'm currently doing ungodly things to a busty blonde so it's swings and round abouts really" Sirius smiled cheekily _

"_And to say I actually let James convince me to let you be God father" Lily sighed_

"_I blame the pain killers" Sirius smirked, pulling Lily into a hug_

"_Me too" Lily said allowing herself to be hugged. _

"_He'll pull himself around Lily" Remus said softly pulling her into a hug once Sirius had done with her "He might get a little frustrated but he knows what he's fighting for"_

"_Well it look like this little Fella's scared Wormy off again" James voice called before he entered the room, causing everyone to break apart. James Potter entered the room with Harry on his hip. The Baby was a lot bigger than when they had last seen him. His chubby little baby hand was in his mouth, his cheeks flushed and wet from crying._

"_Now Mate we all feel like that when we see Wormy but you don't see any of us crying do you" Sirius said moving over to James and the baby, leaning down slightly so she was on Harry's level. The baby looked at his God-father with interest before smiling gumily his drool covered hand coming up to pat Sirius on the nose._

"_Ok first off that's gross mate" Sirius said moving away from the infant wiping his nose "Second I'm not Padfoot all the time you know"_

"_I don't know" Lily smiled, moving over to take the child from her husband "My babies smart he recognizes a dog when he sees one" cause the room to chuckle_

"_See this is what I told you about all those years ago when you first got a wif of Lily Evans" Sirius argued "The womens evil"_

"_Actually you called her something else" James smiled "Which I punched you for and have been smart enough not to call her again" _

_Lily smiled no doubt having heard the story before or at least having guessed what was said._

"_Are you sleepy baby" Lily asked kissing Little Harry's head as he rested it tiredly on her shoulder, his sticky hand going into his mothers long red hair. His sleepy eyes following the lazy movements of the snitch on the wall._

"_Well go on then" Sirius spoke up, choosing to ignore the slight scolding from his best friend. It clearly wasn't the first time and wasn't likely to be the last either. "Lets hear it" refereeing to the song that she had been busy painting on the wall_

"_I've not finished it yet" Lily flushed_

"_Yeah painting it" Sirius said "But you've finished the song"_

"_I think Lily might be a bit uncomfortable singing it to us" Remus smiled softly at the woman. Who smiled back gratefully_

"_Why she's not a great voice" Sirius said "we all have our strengths you know, Lils is singing, Moony's is reading and well Prongs is being a speccy Git"_

"_Oh yeah and what's yours" James asked_

"_Shagging" Sirius smile "Now" he said settling himself down in the floor looking up expectatly. Lily looked at her husband who shrugged at her a smile on his face. He knew more than most how shy she was about singing in front of people, he also knew more than that that the likelihood of his best friend of actually shutting up until she did it was non-existent. Lily sighed before moving herself over to settle herself in the rocking chair, moving Little Harry in her arm so that he was cradled against her. His eyes already drooping she sung softly to him ignoring anyone else that might be in the room._

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give fate the fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out reconsider  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  


_I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance_

I hope you still feel small when you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith the fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

Dance 

"Her voice is so Beautiful" Hermione said with awe.

"Yes it really was" Remus said softly, though there seemed to be a hint of pride in his voice. Lily's voice he always left must be the closet anyone was likely to get to hearing an angel singing. "She was always making up poems and songs. She had this little purple book that she always seemed to carry her. Sirius once threatened to steal it. It was the madness I've even saw your Mum get at him, which you can see happened quite a bit" Remus smirked.

"So all that stuff on the wall" Ron asked "They were songs and stuff"

"Basically yes" Remus nodded "Like I said Lily was always being songs up or poems. She loved the written word and well that was why we got on so well. I was friends with Lily before I was friends with James and Remus. In fact I'm under no illusion that was why James let me hang around with them in the first place. Every time Lily heard a song or read a line of text you liked or felt that it held an important message it went up on the wall. She was determined that Harry was going to love the written word just as much as Quidditch"

"Yes well that didn't work out too well for her did it" Hermione said with a slight huff.

"I guess not no" Remus chuckled "I always thought it was a bit of a long shot myself too"

Harry suddenly spoke up. Causing everyone to look at him shocked.

"_Had I the heavens' embroidered cloths,  
Enwrought with golden and silver light,  
The blue and the dim and the dark cloths  
Of night and light and the half-light,  
I would spread the cloths under your feet:  
But I, being poor, have only my dreams;  
I have spread my dreams under your feet;  
Tread softly because you tread on my dreams."_

He was not sure where the poem had come from, yet it had popped into his mind and flowed out of his mouth without a second thought

"Yes, that's Yates. The Clothes of Heaven it was on of the Mother's Favourites she used to re-site it to you all the time" Remus said shocked, he could not believe that Harry remembered it. It had obviously made an impact on the Childs mind.

"I don't know why I remember it" Harry shrugged

"I'm sure Lily will be pleased to know it managed to push it's way through the Quidditch drills" Remus joked as the television crackled back into life.

"_So it's you first Birthday today. I almost seems so unreal that a year ago I was bring you into the world" Lily Potter smiled down the camera. The Potter's seemed to be in a completely different room for the once that had been seen before. The wall seemed to be a light brown colour. A pair of soft looking fluffy pillows could be seen behind Lily's head. A rich red and gold cover had been pulled over them. Clearly the couple where in the master bedroom._

"_Breaking my hand in the process" James smirked from behind the camera_

"_As you will have already learned Harry, you're to take everything your Dad says with a pinch of salt" Lily smirked "I think you'll find that I was the one doing all the hard work. And Harry you'll do well enough to remember that when beautiful wife has your children"_

"_Oh he's gone off and got himself married has he now" James chuckled "Not doing too bad for a one year old. Sirius will be pleased"_

"_This is for him to look at in the future. So he can see everything that he is too little to remember now. Who am I to say that he might not have a wife by then or a life partners. Whoever he turns out to be Sirius Black is having nothing to do with his love life. I'll end up a Grandma at 35" She huffed._

"_You know I heard Molly Weasley is about ready to drop" James said "You never know it might finally be their little girl. A wife for our Harry" James smiled_

"_And you said that I was going too fast" Lily smirked_

"_I like the Weasley's. Their a good Quidditch family" James said_

"_But of course. That's the first thing you look at when you fall in love" Lily smiled rolling her eyes "There's more to life than Quidditch you know. Something I feel like I'm going to have to say a million times a day now that Sirius brought him that blasted broom"_

"_Sorry to tell you sweetheart but you have a Potter for a son" James grinned_

"_I guess it's not all bad" Lily smiled at her husband "I am quite fond of the more mature version"_

"_Did you ever think we'd end up like this" James asked "You know all those times when you called me a Slimy Toad"_

"_I can be slow on the up take sometimes is all" Lily said softly "Once I realise something though I hang on to it. Besides I called Sirius a Slimy Toad. I called you a Buffoon if you recall" she smiled cheekily_

"_I recall you calling me a lot worse but your right we should keep it clean for the kid" James joked_

"_I like the Weasley's too" Lily smiled, moving away from the subject_

"_Right we'll have them then" James said_

"_Just like that" Lily laughed "We've met Molly all of twice and you've already decided that they'll be Harry's in-laws"_

"_Yeah." James said, humour in his voice "I've met Arthur a couple of times through the twins. He's a nice bloke. Into Muggle stuff so you'll have loads to talk to him about and you know there all red heads"_

"_Oh well that does it. Quidditch and Red hair. Should I book the church or do you want to" Lily joked _

"_Just you wait and see the Potter Curse never fails" James said with confidence_

"_Oh a curse is it" Lily said raising an eyebrow_

"_The best curse ever" James amended _

"_There is one thing about this whole plan. What happens if this baby turns out to be a boy" Lily asked_

"_Hey what ever floats Harry's boat. I'm not here to judge" James said causing Lily to laugh_

"_Forget what I said before. You're still a Buffoons" Lily chuckled. There was a creak of a door being pushed open._

"_Speak of the devil" Lily said leaning over the bed to pick up a 1 year old Harry Potter. The child was clad in some Puddlemere United pyjamas and was busy sucking his thumb._

"_And what are you doing out of bed young man" Lily said trying to sound stern but it did not come out to firm. Little Harry seemed to shrug as he continued to suck his thumb. _

"_What up mate you not sleepy" James asked still behind the camera. Little Harry looked at the machine in his Daddies hands confused but shaking his head No_

"_I think the most important question is how he got out" Lily said_

"_He must have opened the lock again" James said, there was a hint of pride in his voice_

"_Don't look so smug" Lily sighed "If he keeps letting himself out of his cot he's going to end up hurting himself. Plus he was just getting into a good sleep pattern" _

"_And don't pretend your not a little impressed that our one year old can magic the lock of his cot open" James smiled_

"_Yes well" Lily smiled_

"_I'll charm the lock in the morning" James said_

"_Thanks you" Lily said "We'll finish that in the morning. He can sleep in here with us tonight"_

"_And what happened to him always sleeping in his own bed" James said, moving to put the camera down._

"_I'm exhausted and so is he" Lily sighed, pulling back the covers settling both herself and Harry down "If we put him to bed now he'll only be back again in half an hour"_

"_It's ok if you want to keep him close you know" James said coming around from the back of the camera to join his wife on the bed "And clearly Harry doesn't seem to mind" he smiled smoothing down the already way ware hair of their one year old son, who was nestling himself down into his mother embrace._

"_It's just…" Lily sighed looking down at their child before looking back at her husband "It's been a year. A whole year Jamie we've been locked up here and we're no closer to getting rid of the monster than we were a year ago"_

"_I know Darling" James said softly, his arm going around him family holding them close "I know it's hard and I know I've not made things easier on you either…"_

"_I don't blame you" Lily cut him off "I know it goes against your nature not to be out there helping, especially with the rest of the Maunders and our friends out there in the thick of things. You wouldn't be my Jamie if you didn't let not being able to help your friends bother you"_

"_Still" James smiled at her words "When things get hard I just think about you and Harry. You just have to remember all those things that we've just been talking about, about Harry getting married and having a family of his own. That's what were fighting for even if the best thing we can do for this fight is to hide away here. You just have to have faith that we will win. We'll win and the world will get better and Harry will get to have all the things that we wish for him"_

"_I know you're right" Lily sighed, allowing James to pull her closer to him_

"_But of course" He smiled cheekily_

"_That was very poetic" Lily smiled, allowing Little Harry out of her embrace and into his Fathers. The child cradling himself again the mans chest._

"_I learnt from the best" James winked, leaning over to kiss Lily on the forhead. Lily smiled fondly at her small family, running her hand along her sons back as he mumbled tiredly_

"_You sleepy mate" James asked his son, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. The child nodded his head against his Fathers neck_

"_It's been a busy day hasn't it my love" Lily cooed, before yawning herself._

"_For your Mummy too by the looks of it" James smiled "Come on lets get some rest" he man lifting himself and he son up on the bed to pull he covers back, being careful not to knock the child off and cover him too tightly. Lily leaned over James once he was settled once more, looking at him with a soft smile on her face_

"_What have I got birthday cake on my face or something" He asked, confused. Lily shock her head no_

"_You know the moment I realised that you weren't a complete Buffoon I dreamed about this. You, me our family and it might not be the prefect time but it is the prefect family" Lily smiled_

"_Always. This is what I always dreamed" James smiled, leaning up to kiss her_

"_And you know" Lily added somewhat more shyly "In this future you keep picturing, do you thing there ever might be room for Harry a little brother or sister"_

"_Is that your way of saying that you want more of my offspring" James beamed. Lily nodded shyly, her cheeks burning slightly, causing James to chuckle and kiss her over heated skin_

"_I think there might be room for a little red headed girl with brown eyes in our future" He smiled_

"_Oh yes" Lily smiled "And exactly how old will she have to be before you let her out of her own" Lily teased_

"_If she's anything like her Mum I'm going to say at least 30" James smiled "And don't you scoff, you and I both know that there's not going to be anyone good enough for your little boy" he teased_

"_I thought we'd already decided on Ginvera Weasley" Lily yawned once more. Resting her head briefly on top James shoulder._

"_It will happen Sweetheart" James said softly "We just have to have faith"_

"_I have faith" Lily said with a smile "I have faith in you, in us. That no matter what happens to be as long as I have my boys everything will be o.k."_

"_And as long as I have you and Harry I'll be happy" James smiled "Now get some sleep and I'll sort the camera out" he said moving to shift Little Harry who set off fussing against him._

"_No stay I'll do it" Lily said stopping James' movements and starting to get out of the bed herself. The last thing the camera saw was a very sleep Harry Potter planting a sticky kiss on his Father cheek, causing Lily Potter's beautiful laughter to ring out. The screen went black once more only this time there seemed to be finality to it._

Harry stared at the screen, half hoping that something else would come back on and half wishing that it wouldn't. He knew in his heart that there was nothing else on the tape to view all the same it was like he was have to say goodbye to his parents once more. He could hear sniffling in the room which meant that Mrs Weasley was more than likely crying, yet he couldn't pull himself away from the screen to take in who it was that was crying. All he was aware of was that screen in front of him and the heat of Ginny's body against his. A heat that at the moment seemed to be both comforting him and suffocating at the same time.

"Harry" Ginny said softly, pulling at Harry's chin so that he was looking at her instead of at the television screen. She could feel the tension in his body. The buried down deep anger, hurt, sorrow. She could practically feel him humming and she knew that he needed time to process what he had just seen, Merlin it had broken her so she can only imagine what he was going through.

"Sweetheart look at me" Ginny said softly, Harry finally pulled his eyes away from the screen to look at her, his expression looked as though he had forgot she was even there. The lost look on his face broke her heart.

"It's o.k." Ginny whispered softly to him, cradling his head in her hands

"I…" Harry gasped his stuttered breath coming out in puffs against her face. She could feel him shaking. She knew that later on he would be happy that he had viewed that tape. Be grateful that his parents made it for him. He would cherish it deeply but for now all she knew was that he was trying his very hardest to control all the swirl of emotions inside him that were mostly wanting to come out as tears and accidental magic.

"Shush" Ginny soothed him as much as she could. She placed a kiss on his forehead before scouting back away from him, knowing what would help him more than anything else at the moment was to be on his own. No matter how much she wanted to help him.

Harry took a deep breath, looking at the tender smile on her face. He wanted to run away with her, run away we're no-one could find them, where the world could carry on without them. He want to hold her, he want to scream and cry and burn. He was burning, he felt his skin prickle and heat, he want to hit something, hurt anyone that had ever hurt him. He want to let the magic take over and just be. But what he needed was to calm down, to take in all the he had seen on his own time where he did not have to worry about hitting and screaming and burning and hurting those he cared the most about. And Ginny knew that. She knew that was what he needed and she was giving it to him. So he sent her a grateful smile, the best one he could muster and raised on shaky legs ignoring the worried looks from the rest of the room her climbed the stair. He climbed and didn't stop until he was in the safety of his room where he allowed his sorrow to take over.


	38. Chapter 38

_A/N Hi all I am once again sorry that it had taken me so long to get this chapter up for you. This has been a hard chapter to write as I feel that it is sort of a wrap up chapter before the gang move on to school…yes it has final reached that time. Anyway before I leave you to your reading there is some house keeping that I did to attend to, I forgot to state the names of songs/poems and the artist I used in the last chapter and I wanted to make everyone aware what they were as the word influenced me in writing what I did_

_So of course as mentioned in the chapter the poem was William Butler Yeats 'Cloths of Heaven'_

_Lily's song was 'I Hope You Dance' By Lee Ann Womack however I prefer the Ronan Keating version of this song better. _

_Now I have got all that out of the way enjoy _

"Bloody Hell" Ron spoke up. The room had been silent since Harry's departure. The only sound that had been heard was the white noise as the tape continued to whirl around in the machine.

"Yeah I think that about covers it mate" George said, clearly looking shocked

"Are you crying" Fred asked his Girlfriend

"No" Angelina spat, as she wiped at her wet eyes.

"Are you sure" Fred smirked, leaning closer to the woman.

"Yes" Angelina said firmly "I don't cry"

"What about when..." Fred started to tease but was soon cut across by Angelina.

"It would be a shame to ruin this touching moment by having to castrate you" Angelina said in a voice that clearly showed that she was not in anyway joking.

"Right then" Mr Weasley said clearly his throat, choosing not to comment on his son's girlfriends threats "What do you say we go and have that wonderful dinner your Mum's made us" Mr Weasley smiled sweetly at his wife patting her on the leg "Pork chops isn't it Molly"

"Do you think that maybe..." Hermione said shyly, motioning to where Harry had left the room.

"Harry will come down and join us when he's ready I'm sure" Mr Weasley said with a firmness to his voice that told them all in the room that was how it was going to happen "Will you sort that tape out for me Katie please. I'm sure Harry would rather I not mess with it"

Katie did as she was asked moving from where she had been leaning against George to rewind the tape and eject it from the machine.

"Right then so dinner" Mr Weasley smiled, watching as Katie safely disposed of the tape back on top of the television, clearly happy that she had done so correctly "Come on you lot move. You know if you get there after Ron there'll be nothing left for you to eat"

The family however continued to sit there staring into space. It was clear that watching the tape had effected everyone in the room. Angelina wasn't the only one that was feeling a little tear eyed. Ron looked around the room still feeling a shocked, when he had sat down that evening he had not expected to see something like that. In all honest he really didn't get all of that Muggle machinery and well he knew that Hermione was likely to have to explain to him just how the moving-portaite-on-the-black-screen-thing worked. Still he had always wondered what Harry's Mum and Dad had been like. How they had spoken, what they had done and now that he sort of kind of new that he still wanted to know more. Hermione had pretty much been crying through out the whole thing (not that that was shocking in itself. Hermione was a cryer) yet it seemed to pull at something in him that he couldn't explain. He wanted to go up there and make sure his best friend was o.k. and yet still what was he meant to say to him exactly. They didn't do feelings. That wasn't how there friendship worked really, they didn't talk about feeling not really. They seemed to have this unspoken agreement on that. Like Harry knew that Ron had been in Love in Hermione for all those year but he never really voiced it. The same way that Ron knew how devastated Harry was when Sirius died, but he never asked him how he was feeling. They didn't do that, they didn't have to. They got each other and well no matter how emotionally stunted Hermione said they were they understood that about one another.

"Is there Apple sauce Mum" Ron asked rather suddenly, reserving a strange look from Hermione for the question. Mr Weasley however gave his son a grateful look.

"Of course" Mrs Weasley said still a little shocked too.

"Well that makes all the difference" George spoke up "Come on Kates if there pork chops with Apple Sauce there's not chance that we'll get a look in with Ron here"

As the rest of the Weasley's and guests started to move off towards the kitchen. Ginny continued to sit there looking at the now black television screen. She was still in shock really. She had always been a little courious about what Harry's parents had been like. How could she not be really, they were her boyfriends parents after all. Still now that she had seen them. Seen how they had been, who they were and how much they had loved one another and how much they had loved there son. Her heart broke for them and for the man upstairs, the man she loved who would never really remember how much they loved him. It was no shock really seeing the sacrifis that Lily Potter had made for her child when you saw just how much she had loved him. Her own Mother, Molly Weasley had always said that she would die for her kids and well that was what Lily Potter had done and Ginny knew no matter what she did with her life she would never be able to thank the woman enough for giving her Harry.

They were sort of like her In-Laws in a strange way, The Potters. Or well they would be some day she hoped and see them and they why that they were together and knowing that she would never get to know them, not properly made her a little emotional, so she could only imagine how much harder it was for Harry. She wanted to be there for him, but still she knew that at the moment he was better off on his own. Where he could yell and vent and cry without worrying about offending everyone or feeling weak (not that everyone would think that about him)

"Are you coming Ginny" Hermione asked softly, causing Ginny to pull herself away from her inner thoughts, looking up at her best friend. Hermione gave her friend a sympatric look. Knowing that it had to killing the younger girl not to be up there trying to comfort Harry. She knew that it had to be hard for Ginny because it was hard for her. Harry was her best friend, more than that he was her brother, she loved him and wanted to protect him. But at the same time she knew there was nothing that she could do. She had known Harry a long time and she knew that if he didn't want to take about it then you might as well hit your head against the wall for all the good it did you. She knew in the long run seeing those images would be good for Harry. But she also knew that it was going to take a lot of processing for him to see that. Harry had this way of obsessing over one thing to the complete exclusion of anything else. For a man so brave and willing to fight he could run away with the best of them too.

"Yeah" Ginny sighed standing up from the floor. Hermione gave Ginny a soft smile, putting her arm around her best friend. Ginny was grateful for her Hermione and the understanding of each other that they had and she knew that though Hermione was being quiet about it all now when the time came from them to stop worrying about Harry and process there feelings about what they had seen themselves on that tape they would be there for one another.

Dinner that night was quiet affair, something that was most unusual for a meal that consisted of as many Weasley's as this one did. The affair was a sombre one as those around the table tried to take in exactly what they had witnessed on the video tape. It was hard not to be affected by the scenes that they had seen that day, it would have been heart break enough watching knowing the out come of the young happy couple without having to see it with the couples orphaned son there with them. The only sound that could be heard for the longest time was the clicking of cutlery, that was until Ron spoke up again.

"What did Harry's Mum do" Ron asked suddenly, looking down the table to the Potter's last remaining friend.

"Pardon" Remus Lupin, looking up from where he had been pushing his dinner around his plate. The video had stirred a lot of emotions in him, some good but mostly it had left him with an aching loss in his chest.

"Harry's Mum" Ron asked again "You know Lily was did she do…you know for a job"

"Ron I'm not sure…" Hermione said softly lying her hand on her boyfriends arm, throwing Lupin an apologetic look. She loved Ron she really did but at the same time he didn't always understand that sometimes it was best to leave things alone for a while. Clearly Remus was dealing with his feelings over what they had just seen (as were they all) and he might not feel comfortable talking about such things just now.

"She worked for the Department of Mystery" Remus said with a soft smile. It was quite happy to talk about his friends, though sometimes it hurt his heart to think about them, they were more than friends to him, they were his family and to be taken away from him in the way that they had. To have them taken away from Harry was just cruel and yet he knew that by talking about them then they would not be forgotten (though he knew that he would never forget them)

"She was an unspeakable" Hermione said a sense of awe clear to be heard in her voice. Remus' little piece of information drew everyone's attention at the table.

"Well not official no" Remus smirked, happiness filling the sad pit in his stomach at the girls enthusiasm "But then again I don't think Unspeakable's are ever officially Unspeakable's" he shrugged "She was working on something down there right up to a few weeks before Harry was born"

"Figures" Ron huffed

"What's that" Hermione said turning to look at her boyfriend

"Well it's just typical really isn't it" Ron smirked "Even Harry's parents are cooler than mine"

A ripple of laughter broke out around the table at Ron's word as the tension started to breaks. Hermione smiled brightly at her boyfriend, her hand once again going to his arm squeezing it, this time in gratitude. Yes Ron Weasley could have the emotional depth of a teaspoon not to mention the attention span of a Nat, but at the same time he never failed to amaze her with considering just how long she had known his was quite a feet in itself. Sometimes he just knew exactly what was needed to lighten a situation and right at that moment she was hugely grateful to him for that.

"Well I do apologise Ron" Mr Weasley said with a smile "If I had known that it was some kind of competition I would have tried a bit harder"

"It's not your fault your rather dull Dad" Ron smiled

"Oh how considerate of you son" Mr Weasley smiled.

"I wouldn't say that Arthur does too bad for himself" Tonks smiled "I can't see having brought you lot up life has ever been dull for him"

"Why Thanks you Tonks" Arthur smirked. "And you quite right about this lot, never a dull moment with the boys"

"Oh yeah" Fred spoke up from some where farther down the table "And what about Ginny"

"I'm perfect in every way" Ginny smiled sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes with mock innocent.

"Yep I'm sure I just saw a Hippogriff fly pasted the window" George smirked, receiving a stuck out tongue from Ginny for her trouble.

"Enough of that you lot" Mrs Weasely scolded, though there was a softly smile playing on her face "Eat up before it gets cold. It's getting late and we have a early start in the morning. Ron dear I do hope that you got all you packing finished before you came here. You'll be waiting a while for anything you have forgotten"

"Yes Mum" Ron sighed exhausted, clearly it was not the first time he had heard this particular lecture.

"I made sure that he's packed everything that he'll need Mrs Weasley" Hermione smiled.

"Quite the little housewife aren't we Hermione" Fred teased "I better you washed his socks too"

"Shut it" Ron huffed.

"If he hadn't been so busy running YOUR shop this summer he might have actually had time to pack his own stuff" Hermione huffed "Clearly to need to think about hiring more staff or at least getting the ones you have to try doing some work"

"Ooookay" Fred said putting his hands up in surrender "Just joking with you Hermione but I'll keep what you said in mind o.k." He shared a slightly shocked with George, as Ron gave his flustered girlfriend a confused look. Ginny threw her best friend a concerned look at was met by a slightly embarrassed look from Hermione which told her that she had clearly missed something while she had been away that summer. Ginny suddenly felt guilty, clearly Hermione had been having problems this summer which she had missed due to the fact she had been so court up in everything that had been happening with Harry.

Harry. Her mind drifted back to the man that she loved, he was still upstairs and it all honestly she knew that they would not be seeing him for the rest of the night. He needed time, she knew that but still she worried, how he was coping she didn't know but she imagined not well. It was hard knowing that the best thing she could do for him now was to leave him be.

"Mum" Ginny said softly

"Yes Darling" Mrs Weasley said back in only a way that her mother could.

"Did you ever meet them…James and Lily I mean" Ginny's question was quiet and yet all the jolly around the table died down at her question.

"I should hope so" George spoke up "You were practically engaged to the bloke as a foetus" he joked. Ginny answered George's joke with a soft smile. That really was one can of worms she wasn't ready for opening quite yet.

"Mum" Ginny pressed her mother for an answer

"I did" Mrs Weasley said "Briefly on a couple of occasions"

"What where they like" This time it was Hermione to voice the question, Mrs Weasley smiled softly at the girl that had become the closet thing to a second daughter to her through out the years.

"Very much as you saw today. Young, Happy, very much in love." Mrs Weasly said, sliding her arm through that of Mr Weasley.

"Lily was so very beautiful, the tape honestly didn't do her justice and James…Merlin was he hansom you only have to look at Harry to see that." She smiled at her daughter so give her a cheeky grin back "And brave, by Godric were they brave. The first time I actually spoke to either of them was at your Uncles funeral, the twins. The OTHER twins…" Mrs Weasley clarified looking at her other twin boys down the table a sad smile on her face

"They had mention the young couple in passing before, Lily was so warm and compassionate, she fussed over Bill and Charlie. Soothed Percy as he got grouching through the service. James pulled me to one side after it said if I needed anything, ANYTHING at all, all I had to do was ask. The Twins had been family and that family took care of family." Mrs Weasley smiled "The next time I saw them Lily must have been at least 6 months gone with Harry and she was worrying about the pain. I told her that in the end it way all worth it. I wouldn't have gone through it 6 times if it wasn't" Mrs Weasley smiled, leaning over to stroke the now wet cheek on Ginny. "Is that what you wanted to know Sweetheart" she asked softly. Ginny nodded softly trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Can I…" She croaked unable to get the rest out. Mrs Weasley just smiled softly nodding her head at her only daughter. Who gratefully got up and left the room.

The tension was once more in the room at Ginny's dispatcher. The whole day had be so overwhelming in a way that George Weasley had not been expecting when he had left Katie Bell's flat that morning. He had just been happy to know that he was finally going to get this chance with her that it was hard to remember the world was such a mess at the moment. He was busy and tired and yet the shop was doing well and he was finally getting something that he had always wanted he had been living in a carefree little bubble and he had let everything outside of the bubble sort of drift away from him a bit too much. It was so strange seeing Ginny cry, she was not a crier (Hermione cried on a semi-regularly not that he was an better at dealing with it) that all he wanted to do was folder her up in his arms and banish his wand at whatever or whoever had hurt her. She was his little sister, his little Ginni-kins and he knew that any one of his brothers would go to the grave for her or put anyone in their graves for hurting her. Yet he knew that the person who was making her cry right now was the one person that made her so happy. It didn't help really that Harry was one of the greatest blokes in the world either, he was like another brother to him and as much as he knew that they would have a problem with anyone that Ginny chose to go out with. Harry really was the only person they would like being with her, still he couldn't help but wish in a very mushy girlie way (that he knew Fred felt as well but they would never talk about) that the universe would just give them a break just for one summer at least.

"Lets eat up hey and get to bed" Mrs Weasley said softly in typical Molly Weasley fashion, things always looked brighter with a full tummy and a good nights sleep. George for one did not feel much like eating at he was sure was true for the rest of the table as well. He knew within 10 minutes his mother would give up hope and send them all on there way. Still the young blonde beside him had been unusually quiet through out the meal, she had not even scolded him for teasing his sister. He knew that she must be feeling a little out of sort seeing that video cause George knew that was true of him. Her knew that he was and Katie was a very compassionate person and she wouldn't help but feel emotionally.

George moved his hand down from where it had been rested on the table to take her hand. He wanted Katie to know that he was there for her, that he wasn't going to go freaking out on her just cause she had come over all girly or something. Only to discover that said hand was shaking like a leaf.

"Are you o.k." George said turning to look at his girlfriend concerned. Not really caring if the rest of the table was looking at them or not.

"Yeah" Katie said softly an exhausted smile on her face as she gripped his hand. She looked pale and wore and very much on the edge off dropping to sleep right there at the table

"Your shaking" George said a low voice

"Oh" Katie said shocked, lifting her hand from George's to see that was very much the case.

"Are you alright" Angelina spoke up from across the table clearly seeing to whispered words between her couple.

"I'm fine" Katie said throwing George a guilty look

"Are you alright Katie dear" Mrs Weasley asked seeing the disturbance at the bottom of the table. Katie's cheeks would have blushed under Mrs Weasley concerned expression if there was any blood left in her face to gather at the cheeks.

"Katie's not feeling very well Mum I'm taking her home" George said already standing up from the table. He was telling his mother what he was doing not asking her. He knew that there was something most defiantly not right with Katie no matter how much she tried not deny it and he knew that he would not get anything out of her while they were here.

"Oh" Katie stuttered, looking embarrassed taking George's out stretched hand when it became clear he was taking no for an answer.

"Oh course dear. I do hope that it is nothing serious Katie" Mrs Weasley fussed "Would you like something to take with you for later if your feeling better"

"She's fine Mum" George said rolling his eyes at Katie his arm going around her waist to hold her steady on her slightly wobbley legs. Katie smiled shyly at the eye roll glad that he wasn't mad at her.

"Oh o.k. then" Mrs Weasley said "Goodnight dears. I could really do with your help tomorrow George" She pressed softly. George sighed her really wanted to deny her request, after all it would be the first semi-quiet day they were going to get at the shop for weeks and really he was looking forward to staying in bed, possibly seeing if the lovely blonde in his arms fancied doing lunch and possibly testing those boundaries. Then he rememebered that bubble. The world was fucked up and his Mum needed help getting 4 teenage one of which was Harry Fucking Potter through central London and on to a train up to Scotland for the next 6 months. Knowing that it most defiantly was not the logistics of getting 4 teenagers, plus 4 trunks, two owls, a cat and a pigmy puff to a the train station on time but rather who they would meet on the way there. Everyone was after Harry in some way or another weather Death Eaters or the press who were once again speculating about where Harry was hiding away or if in fact he would be attending Hogwarts this year at all. It would seem there was rather a large list of parents that would rather The Boy Who Lived not be anywhere near there children.

"We'll meet you at the station" George said turning back to Mother give her a cheeky grin "Wouldn't miss seeing the ickle Cherubs off now would we Feorge" He smiled to his twin knowing that he would understand what he was feeling without him having to say the words

"Of course" Fred smiled "It'll give us a chance to talk to Ronny about his plans for winter break" he smiled at his younger brother would was clearly confused.

"That all sorted then" George nodded "We'll be off, come on my Flowering Shrub" he added whisking Katie away.

The summer air hit Katie Bell like a soothing balm on her clammy skin.

"Oh that's better" Katie sighed leaning against the rails out side of the square of Grimmauld Place "Sorry" she added giving George a sheepish smile. She knew that she should have mentioned how she was feeling to him a little sooner. Still it wasn't anything that either of them could control and well she had been enjoying being with them. See the family, seeing how George was with them. It would seemed it was impossible to spend anytime with The Weasley's and not fall completely in love with them. The were like one of those prefect families you saw on those cheesy television programmes only where were real, with a real stern but sweet hearted mother and a doting Husband/Father. It was nice. Not that she didn't love her family either. They were just doted all over the world. He Dad English, her Mum American. One half muggle, the other Wizarding. It took something major to get all her family in one room at one time. It seemed that it only took Ron and Ginny going to Hogwarts for the year to them together or she guessed the simple fact that it was a Sunday. She liked that. She had here own get together's on a Sunday too, though now she wondered what he Mum would say about maybe making it every 3rd Sunday instead and possible joining George and the Weasley for one or was it too soon for all of that.

George sighed leaning into Katie, resting his forehead against Katie's clammy one. His heart now beating somewhere back in his chest rather than where it had been thudding in his throat only moments ago. This girl had always made his heart thud in one way or another but he found he rather liked the thud she used to create him wearing her Quidditch uniform than the panicked thud he had just had.

"You o.k." George asked her

"Yeah" Katie smiled, moving her head back to kiss George on the forehead. George pulled back giving her a good look, she did look a lot better already, there was most defiantly colour back in her cheeks even if she still did look like she was ready to drop.

"What was that" George had to ask because as far as he could tell nothing major was happening, yeah it was clear everyone was a little quiet but still it seemed like an extreme reaction even for an empathy.

"You serious didn't feel anything" Katie asked, shocked she knew that more in touch with people feelings that the average person still the amount of energy and emotions flying around that house surely did not go without being noticed.

"I mean Mum was a tetchy and well Ginny was clearly upset and Hermione was a bit weepy…" George shrugged

"That…" Katie said gesturing to herself "Was all Harry"

"Harry" George said looking confused.

"Yes Harry" Katie said with a soft smile "He's going through a LOT right now and well…the pair of us seem to be very much in the same boat at the moment don't we" she added with a sigh, her hand sliding up to intertwining her fingers with George

"And how's that" George asked, lacing his fingers with Katie, watching there joined hands briefly before looking at Katie once more. He couldn't even begin to try and work out how Harry was feeling right now but he did want to work out how Katie was feeling. He wanted to understand her, he wanted to know her better than anyone else ever could.

"Our heads. Our Heart and our bodies pulling us in very different directions" Katie smile wistfully, leaning into his shoulder. George sighed taking in the soft smell of her flowery hair. He knew he was in for the long burn with his woman and that scared him more than it frustrated him (at the moment at least)

"I missed you today" Katie said softly, causing George to release his hand from hers, using his arm to wrap around her shoulder pulling her more tightly into his side. Katie's arm wrapped around his waist as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I think we've only been apart for a few hours all day" George smiled, through he had to admit whenever he had had a free second to think his thoughts had been of the girl in his arms.

"I know" Katie sighed, pressing her cheek into George chest as she felt it blush. It wasn't that it wasn't true and well she wasn't embarrassed that she had told him but rather that she had felt it. This was all new to the both of them and they were trying to take it slowly and yet the fact remained that she wanted to spend all her time with him. There was the excitement of a new fling there, mixed with the comfort of a long lasting relationship of knowing that person is someone worth being with.

"How do you feel really" George asked. Choosing not to comment on Katie's confession not really understanding what it meant for them. This whole thing was new to him. This was the first time he looked forward to seeing a girl just to see her, knowing that he was not getting a shag out of it and it was nice and yet unsettling in a way as well.

"Exhausted" Katie said honestly.

"Come on I'll take you home" George said

"Home" Katie smirked, pulling away to look in George face "I've just said I'm exhausted and you want to take me to my flat. What makes you think I'd actually get any sleep there"

"Fregleina" George smirked, using the term that there friends had used when the couple had first got together and they had found themselves sexiled a great deal.

"Exactly" Katie smiled "Angie is going to go out of her way to make sure Fred knows that she was not crying and well Fred's going to love it

"The less I have to think about that the better thanks…erm ok…so" George asked not sure what to suggest.

"So I guess we'll have to stay at your place tonight" Katie smiled

"My Place" George said confused "You want to sleep at my flat…alone with me"

"Yes" Katie chuckled at George's slightly panicked expression "You make it sound like you've never had a witch in you bed before"

"I haven't" George admitted "Well you know not in the flat and defiantly not with only a good nights sleep in mind. Merlin I hope I've shifted my porn"

"Me too" Katie chuckled "Though I'm slightly more worried about smelly socks or something"

"Really love I'd be more worried about the porn, It might give me ideas" George winked at the younger woman back her cheeky flush for a different reason besides embarrassment this time.

"Well it looks like I'll get to be your first then. I'll be gentle I promise" Katie smiled brightly, choosing to ignore George's comment. Honestly the bloke flirted with her just to see her get flustered she was sure of it. Though she could also tell there was a level or nervousness there as well for the cheeky red-head. "And we're going to have to walk cause I'm in no fit state for any type of Apparition"

"I could call the Knight Bus" George suggested

"And then I'll defiantly throw up" Katie said, taking George had in hers once more "Come on it's only got to be about 15 minutes walk from here"

"Been counting have you my love" George asked, wiggling his eyebrows at the blond very much back to him old loveable self. Katie rolled her eyes as she started to pull her boyfriend out of the square though she had to admit secretly it was nice to know that his was just has nerve wracking for him as it was for her.

"Is Harry o.k." George asked, as the rounded the corner, his arm once more going around Katie.

"I don't think he's ever o.k." Katie sighed sadly, curling herself into George side once more.

Ginny Weasley lied awake in bed, Hermione had been and gone again ages ago and still she lied awake. Sleep was not something Ginny normally missed. In fact it was better for all involved that she get her full 8 hours sleep at night or she was meaner than 'McGonagall with her tartan knickers in a twist.' Fred's words not hers but the fact remained that other than the weeks following the events of her first year (and yes she guessed all those nights that Tom had her running rampage through the school) she had always been able to sleep. It was like Ron turning down a meal, her not sleeping was just unnatural and yet here she was bright eyed at Merlin knows what time at night. The fact that she had heard the rest of the family retire to bed hours ago and the fact that Hermione had deemed it an appropriate time to do inappropriate things to her brother (really that was not something that she wanted to dwell on) she knew it had to either very late or very early in the morning.

Ginny sighed flipping over in lye on her other side, the old springs in the mattress gave a protest at the rough treatment. She scowled now facing the oak door, seeing a strip of old gross paper peeling from the wall by the door frame. She wanted to get out of bed and tug it always from the stupid, cold wall. She sighed throwing herself on her back, staring up at the ceiling this time, kicking her heels into in the bed as it creaked again. Stupid thing, stupid old creaky bed. It was this bed that was keeping her awake creaking at the slightest movement (o.k. so it had always been that way and it had never been a problem before even if Hermione had complained about it keeping her awake before.) You know who's bed didn't creaky or squeak or even make the slightest bit of noise (Well that wasn't strictly true either. Ginny smiled at the thought.) Harry's. Harry's bed was prefect and she was stuck with this crap creaky one. She sighed once more, sitting up in bed and sliding her legs down on the floor. She knew it wasn't the bed that was keeping her up or the fact that she had gone to bed without finishing her dinner. (she had blamed that before the bed had ticked her off) she wanted to see him, she wanted to see how Harry was, she needed to clearly before her brain would turn off and let her sleep. Ginny had wanted to give him his space. She had needed her own to get her feelings together, still her need to make sure that he was o.k. seemed to out run all of that. Ginny slid as quietly as she could off of the rather loud bed, grabbing her wand from the bedside table she light the tip and made her way out of the room and up towards Harry's.

Ginny knocked quietly on Harry's bedroom door. Not wanting wake anyone else in the house up, especially not Harry if by some small miracle he has managed to get some sleep, still she knew she had to see if he was o.k. for herself before her head would let her sleep. She knocked more out of respect for Harry's privacy than anything else. After all though there was on answer she really very much doubted that was down to the fact that Harry was asleep and more down the fact that he just did not want to talk to anyone at the moment. Well she wasn't just anyone she was Ginny Weasley and she was his…whatever she was, girlfriend, sort of fiancé whatever she was she had the right to know how he was and well she was going to find out even if all the good it did was allow her a few hours rest. Ginny pushed the door open the slowly and was met by the sight of Harry Potter, lied still fully clothed on the bed, his eyes on the ceiling.

The room was light by the flickering light on the bed side table and the clean moon light from the window. There was a strange cracking noise in the room that seemed to be coming from the magical radio that her Dad had given Harry for his birthday. Ginny stepped into the room and was suddenly over come with a blast of heat that made her hold her breath. She had felt the effect of Harry's magic before it was a heady feeling or at least it was for her. She hoped that it didn't make other people feeling that at least. She didn't like the thoughts of other people feeling like Harry was moving around inside them, feeling like he was tingling over there skin and setting there hearts racing. She was the only person that got to feel that way with Harry. No-one else. She had felt it all before still stepping to the room and being over come by the feeling of it all again still made her gasp or it could be the haunted look coming from the man on the bed that stole her breath and made her heart miss a beat.

"It's late" Harry said this voice croaking with tiredness, emotion, she didn't know, all Ginny knew was that he needed her and she was willing give him whatever he needed at that moment. "Shouldn't you be asleep"

"Shouldn't you" Ginny smirked or at least the best she muster under the circumstances.

"I'm serious Gin" Harry said rolling his eyes, turning his head back to look at the ceiling above him, his eyes seeming to focus on a point right above his head "You'll be hell to live with in the morning"

"You think you know me so well Potter" Ginny smirked, though the had to admit he did know her more than anyone else ever would and the fact that he had worked out about the need for sleep without her having to say sort of warmed her heart a little. She moved farther into the room, closing the door behind her, pausing briefly to make sure that the silencing charm that Harry had placed on the door was still in effect she made her way over to the bed. "Do you want to talk about it" She asked softly

"I just want to sleep" Harry said sternly, continuing to look up at his spot on the ceiling.

"So sleep" Ginny said cheerfully, joining Harry on the bed, trying not to let it sting as Harry tensed at her joined him. She knew deep down that it wasn't because he didn't want her there or that she somehow repulsed him but more that he was trying to stay focused, still though she knew all this it did hurt her feeling slightly that he had reacted that way to her. Harry stayed silent for a good long while so much so that Ginny was starting to think that he had indeed managed to find rest staring up to the black obis that was the ceiling of the attic room of 12 Grimmauld Place. That was before he spoke up frustration clear in his voice

"I can't" Harry sighed, finally pulling his eyes away from the ceiling to look at the woman by his side "I just want to sleep Gin. To close my eyes and forget about everything for just a few hours but I can't. I've been staring up at this ceiling for hours trying to clear my mind, focus on my emotions, anything and I can't. I can't because I've not sure what I'm meant to feel about any of it"

"How can I help" Ginny asked softly cause that was all that she wanted to do at that moment help him. Help him with the confusion. Help him sleep, cause by Merlin if there was someone that needed some rest it was Harry Potter.

"I don't know" Harry said thickly, turning his head back towards the ceiling, the crackling coming from the radio getting louder at his distress. "I'm tried everything this that Moony and Tonks have shown me about control my magic and nothing seems to work. I hate feeling like this"

"Like what" Ginny asked softly, moving closer to Harry on the bed, she wanted to reach out and touch him. Stroke her fingers through his hair but honestly she wasn't sure if it would make matters worse for him.

"I don't like scarring you Ginny" Harry said softly there was an anguished look in his eyes that made Ginny's heart bleed.

"You don't scare me" Ginny said firmly, shocked that he would even thing that. She knew that Harry was powerful, she had seen him do amazing things but none of that worried her because she knew Harry. She knew that he was a good person and there was no way that he would ever do anything to physically hurt her.

"I heard you gasp Gin" Harry said looking at her doubtfully "I know that I don't have much control over anything at the moment and that I must…"

"You did not scare me Harry" Ginny said firmly making her point clear. "I know that you would never hurt me I gasped because well…I've mentioned it to you before and well I'll explain it more later but" Ginny cheeks flushed a little at the thought of explaining exactly how it felt to her "that wasn't fear Harry I promise you"

"Promise" Harry sighed obviously relieved

"Right now I you need to relax and I'd like to help with that" Ginny smiled. Harry's eyebrows at his girlfriends suggestion.

"Ginny your parents are in the house" Harry said shocked, he clearly was remembering exactly what Ginny had done for him before to get him to relax.

"My Parents being in the house has never been a problem before" Ginny smirked "But that's not what I exactly had in mind you prat. Come here" she smiled, opening her arms to him. Harry sighed moving over to join Ginny, resting his head against her chest as her fingers threaded into his hair, his arm going around her waist.

"That's better" Ginny smiled softly shuffling down in the bed to get more comfortable, starting to feel more relaxed herself already knowing that Harry was ok, her fingers continuing to thread through Harry's hair until the lights stopped flickering and the only sound that could be heard in the room was Harry's even breathing. How long they had been lied there she did not know, she only hoped that was helping Harry in someway. She didn't want to force him into talking about how he was feeling. After all he had made it more than clear that he didn't know how he was meant to feel about seeing the images of his dead parents. Still she knew that if he didn't talk about it then he really was not even going to work out how he felt about it all. If anyone could push down feelings it was Harry Potter. Ginny felt like they had made improvements over the past few days. They had talked more than they ever had before (shagged more than they had ever done as well of course) but she felt this she was starting to really break through the wall that Harry seemed to pull up around himself that she didn't want to risk loosing him again.

"How are you feeling now" Ginny asked softly, sometime later.

"Better" Harry sighed.

"I'm glad" Ginny smiled, settling her head against the top of his, maybe she was best leaving the important conversations until the morning when her head was a little clearer

"Gin" Harry suddenly spoke up

"Yeah" Ginny yawned

"You know that song you were humming this morning…you know in the bath" Harry asked timidly

"Ummm…I think so…vaguely" Ginny said confused

"What was it, the song I mean" Harry said.

"I don't know" Ginny softly looking down at Harry "I honestly can't remember what I was humming. I was probably something that Mum used to sing us or something that I heard on the radio. Why?"

"It just seemed familiar that's all" Harry shrugged

"Do you think that your Mum used to sing it to you too" Ginny asked looking down at her boyfriend. Harry shrugged not moving his head to meet Ginny's eyes.

"She might have" he answered "It was strange I remembered it but didn't at the same time"

"Well it looks like she sung a lot of things to you" Ginny smiled, remembering just how much the man in her arms was cherished by the other red-head woman in his life "Like I wasn't intimated enough as it was" Harry raised his head from Ginny's chest to give her a shocked look.

"Oh come on Potter, the woman was beautiful and smart and by the looks of it so talented. How is a girl meant to compete with that" Ginny said because it was true. Lily Potter seemed to be the perfect woman, perfect mother and well she had given up her life to save Harry so Ginny was already in her debut to start off with. How could you not feel a little unworthy of someone with a mother like that.

"Compete with what" Harry asked clearly confused "I can safely say I've never thought about you in the same way that I've about my Mum"

"Glad to hear" Ginny giggled "But that's not what I mean"

"How did you mean then" Harry moved to so that he was leaning over her. Ginny went back willingly into the mattress, as Harry hovered over her, his arms at either said of her head caging her in between himself and the bed. Ginny sighed her hands going up to rub the mans shoulders in front of her.

"I don't know" Ginny shrugged "A boys mother is important I guess. Their important to impress and well I don't know your always going to be compared to them I guess"

"By who" Harry smirked

"I don't know people" Ginny argued

"Did your other boyfriends compare you to their mothers" Harry asked an amused look on his face

"Yeah…no…I don't know" Ginny huffed "A Mother and son relationship is a strong one, special sort of like a Father and Daughters. Why else do you think Mum went all Dragon Lady about Fleur"

"Just your Mum" Harry joked, laughing as Ginny punched him on the shoulder knowing that he was refereeing to her own treatment of the woman. In all fairness she still thought that it was justified, she had been very very annoying at the time (and you know still was on occasion) "Joking" he added with a smile.

"The point is that a boy's Mum is important to them, it's how they grow up thinking that all woman should be like and well I didn't exactly fit in with Michael's Mum's ideal for her son and I don't really think Dean's Mum thought I was right for him either and now there's your Mum" Ginny sighed

"Who's dead Ginny" Harry said softly "And honest to Merlin the last person I think about when I'm with you. I don't even remember her so why would I compare you to her"

"It's stupid I'm sorry it's just…Do you think that she'd even like me" Ginny said biting her lip.

"I have it on pretty good authority that my Mum would have loved you" Harry said, bending his head to take that lip with his own teeth, nibbling at it lightly much like the woman underneath him did to him on endless occasions, hoping that it would evoke the same reaction in her as it did in him. Ginny moaned her eyes closing at the sensation. She was supposed to be comforting Harry and here she was being comforted by him instead.

"Sirius always said Potter men needed Woman who could put them in there place" Harry said running his lips along the column of Ginny throat. Ginny shifted her legs spreading them to allow Harry to press himself between them, her arms going to wrap around his back and he shifted his weight to lean on his elbows above her, waist to waist, chest to chest.

"Here's your place" Ginny said softly, leaning up to press a kiss to Harry scar making him sigh and once again rest against her. Ginny sighed as Harry shifted himself father down on her bed until his head rested on her tummy, her fingers playing with his hair, as his fingers trailed over the soft skin of her thigh. The couple lied in silence for a while enjoying the quietness of the night.

"I think she would have loved you because I love you" Harry spoke up, leaning up to press a kiss on Ginny's inner thigh, the touch of his lips to that area causing her to squirm a little "Besides I don't think I would have really had a choice in the matter." He added with a smile, pressing his lips to the area again as Ginny wiggled. Harry comment was true of cause it did seem that his Mum and Dad had been determined to have a Weasley in the family no matter what

"Don't start something you can't finish Potter" Ginny teased, enjoying Harry attention.

"And who say I can't finish it" Harry smirked, running his fingers up the inside of her legs this time.

"As you pointed out my Mum and Dad are in the house" Ginny squirmed under his touch

"And as you said when has that ever stopped us before" Harry smirked as he had neared his destination.

"Point well made Potter" Ginny grinned "All the same it's getting really late"

"You should sleep" Harry gave Ginny a soft smile

"I'll sleep when you sleep" Ginny said firmly

"Then you really are going to be Hell to live with in the morning" Harry smirked, there was a very good chance that he was unlike to sleep at all, still he knew that once Ginny was under the covers she would drift off weather he did or did not and not have a clue what was happening until morning. Harry moved to pull the blankets up around them not worrying about the fact that he was still fully dressed. He had kicked his shoes off some hours ago and really if he did fall at sleep at all, a night spent in jeans and a t-shirt wouldn't kill him. Honestly he just wanted to stay beside Ginny where everything wasn't as confusing. Well that was a lye it was still there whirling about in his head but somehow when he was with Ginny the past and future didn't matter cause all he wanted to be in was the here and now and that was her. Harry moved to pull the blanket around them only to be pulled back towards Ginny.

"Gin I need to get the blanket" Harry argued, cause as much as Ginny liked her sleep, Harry also knew that she could not sleep unless she was covered by a blanket, even in the hottest of summer evenings they had spent together something was built into her that she had to be covered to sleep.

"You can be my blanket" Ginny said softly pulling Harry's head back against her tummy "And I'll be your pillow" She added sleepily, letting Harry know that she was already on her way to the land of nod. Harry sighed, pulling his glasses free of his face reaching over to put them besides the once flickering light he snuggled back down on Ginny's tummy breathing in her Ginny smell and allowed all then tension to leave his body. Harry's eyes drifted closed as Ginny's breathing became heavier. It looked like Harry Potter was likely to get his first full nights sleep that Summer (that hadn't come from post –coital exhaustion anyway) when the door to his bedroom swung open suddenly.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger stood at Harry's open door both looking more than a little confused at their best friends current position. Harry sighed reached back over Ginny to get his glasses that he had just placed on the bedside table, because honestly he felt it was best being able to see if there was a murderous look on his best friends face, considering he had the blokes little sister lied underneath him even if they were still both dress.  
"Knock much" Ginny said irritably as Harry moved off of her, not only was she just about to get some sleep but more importantly so was Harry and if anyone needed the rest it was him. Ginny could put up with Ron being an insensitive Git with no understanding of person space or boundaries when it came to her. (Ever if it pissed her off greatly and had resulted in no end of Bat Bogey Hexes to be thrown at him.) But it was something else when it was Harry's business he was sticking his nose into.  
"I'm so sorry" Hermione flushed, looking embarrassed at interrupting the couple.  
"What are you doing here" Ron asked, it wasn't that he was having a go or anything, cause well as shocking as it was for you to walk into a room to see your best friend lied out of top of your little sister he could see that there was nothing actually happening in that moment between them. Still all this 'Harry and Ginny' business was still new to him and when they had made the discovery he had just wanted to let Harry know that it didn't really think that he might be otherwise occupied. It took some getting used to when your best mate decided that he would rather run to your little sister with his problems than with you. Not that Ron begrudged him that, it was just really he had missed his best mate over the summer. It was the first time that they had had girlfriends together and well with everything else going on with Harry at the moment Ron just felt a bit out of the loop he guessed. Still he had nothing against Harry being with Ginny as long as the bloke behaved himself with her. The thoughts of anyone shagging his little sister, even if it was his best friend just did would never sit well with him.  
"Shagging Harry's brains out clearly" Ginny huffed sitting up in the bed, her back to the headboard, her arms crossed over her chest, clearly ticked off. Ron raised his eyebrow as his sister behaviour.  
"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine this evening" Ron smirked.

"Ginny couldn't sleep" Harry smiled sharing an amused look with his Ron, he knew that if anyone would understand just how much of a fowl mood the girl got in when she was tired it would be Ron, blimey it had been him that had warned Harry not to get on her bad side when the woman was in need of sleep.

"Ah that explains why your going around like someone has stuck a broom up your ars…"  
"Ron!" Hermione scolded giving her boyfriend a firm look, her cheeks flushing at her boyfriends comment "I'm so sorry guys" she added her friends before turning back to address Ron "You shouldn't have just barged in"  
"You told me to" Ron argued  
"Not without knocking I didn't" Hermione countered "If I've had realised that Ginny was here..." Hermione's cheeks flushed again.  
"Guys" Harry spoke up from where he had been sat on the bed next to Ginny watching the exchange. In all honest he was never sure if he liked his best friends best when they were talking to each other or not. At least when they weren't talking they weren't arguing with each other "As nice as this visit is, what's going on?"  
"We're really sorry to just barge in Harry" Hermione said sincerely giving Ron as side way look, who rolled his eyes in so much the same way that Ginny did that Harry couldn't help but smirk "But it's important…Harry we've found him"  
"Found who" Ginny asked tiredly, since more than a little peeved with her brother and girlfriends appearance. That excuse she would later use for being so slow on the up take, because the look on her boyfriends face told her he clearly knew who they were talking about  
"R.A.B" Ron smiled "We found the bloke mate".

Harry had not needed to know the name of the person they had been talking about. Those initials had been in printed in his mind since he had first seen them scrawled on that piece of parchment. The person had been there clawing away at his brain all summer long and yet he had not taken the time to search him out for the fear of someone working out what he was up to. There had been too many Order members in and out of the house that summer that he knew more than one of them would start to get suspicious if he started asking questions even though he knew that they were more than likely to know exactly who is was talking about. So he had pushed into the back on his mind where it had been festering like a cancer, like an itch he had not been able to scratch until now when he had allowed himself to think about it again.

"It's been in front of us all this time" Hermione's excited voice said cutting through Harry's thoughts. "Now I think about it is was so stupid of us to over look it before, I mean he was a Death Eater we knew that much, Sirius told us that but he always down played how much in was involved with Voldemort and well…" she rattled on in only the way Hermione Granger could when she was full of exciting new information.

"'Mione maybe you should take a breath love hey" Ron smiled fondly at his girlfriend. Hermione smiled back on him a little sheepishly, stopping her torrent of information.

"I know it's a lot of information to take in Mate" He said to Harry who had been sat stock still on the bed for the last 5 minutes, his thoughts clearly somewhere else. "But it's really him or as close to him as we've got anyway and like Hermione said is does make sense that it would be him"

"Who" Ginny said irritably "I get that you're on about the locket but what have you found that's got Hermione all giddy"

"It's Regulus" Hermione practically yelled she was that excited "We found his bedroom…well technically it was his bedroom door"

"I don't think that was really what Ginny wanted to know" Ron smiled.

"I'm just trying to let them know what we found is all" Hermione huffed slightly, causing Ron to chuckle and pull his girlfriend into his side.

"Are you making fun of me" Hermione asked

"No" Ginny said rolling her eyes "He just thinks your cute when you get all excited about nerdy stuff" Ginny smiled as Hermione flushed.

"Hey" Ron huffed at his sister as she got up off of the bed, moving over to Harry's trunk she opened it and pulled out one of his hoodies. "She's not wrong though" Ron added to his girlfriend pressing a kiss to the top of her brushy head.

"How sure about this are you" Harry asked, normally he wouldn't even think about it. He would be straight there pulling the bedroom apart for whatever clues in could get, still there was a house full of people that weren't to know anything about any of this. If Dumbledore had made anything clear it was the important of secretly when it came to the Horncrexs and getting rid of them. He didn't want to thunder in there and risk it becoming public knowledge. Mrs Weasley had made in more than clear that as far as she was concerned Dumbledore couldn't have possibly left children to do a job for him. The less they knew about this the better. He knew that his risk taking attitude had paid off in the past but it had also caused no end of hurt too. He couldn't afford to mess anything up.

"As sure as we can be mate without going through everything" Ron said

"We came to get you as soon as we'd put two and two together" Hermione said "We thought you'd want to go through it all yourself"

"I guess there's only one way to find out then" Ginny smiled, now dress in Harry's hoodie, holding her hand out for him to take.

A short while later Harry found himself making his way through the dark hallway of 12 Grimmauld place. To say that he had effectively been sleeping in the attic for the past few weeks it seem to be by far the less creepy place in the house. It wasn't that Mrs Weasley had done a bad job in trying to clean the place up a little. It was just that the house was just so big and had been left unloved for so long that in all honest it would take yours of renovations to get so it so that you longer felt like a rat or in some causes a Death Eater was going to jump out at you at any moment. Ginny Weasely leaned heavily on his side, her hand tightly in one of his, his other hand holding his illuminated wand in front of him as Ron and Hermione lead the way. The quartet moved at quietly as they could, as far as Harry knew the other rooms on this floor was not occupied but still it was best to be careful. In all honest now would not be a good time for them to get court, the best conclusion that people would come to was that the two couples were sneaking around for a quick snog. (Though why they would be sneaking around to do that with Ron and Hermione he did not want to think about) and to be honest he was sure Mrs Weasley would only be slightly less peeved thinking that, than knowing what they were actually doing sneaking around the dark house in the middle of the night.

"How did you two find this place again" Ginny asked sleepily. Harry let go of her hand, pulling her closer to his side wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her tired frame against his. He had tried to persuade her to stay in his bed, to get some sleep which was more than needed for her and for the safety of the rest of them come the morning but she had insisted on coming with them and in all honestly he felt better with her by his side.

"Fred and George stored some stuff up here this summer" Ron answered in a whispered "They wanted me to get it packed up for them. You know in case Mum decides to do some spring cleaning or something when we all disappear off tomorrow"

"And Hermione was there for what moral support" Ginny teased. Harry couldn't help but smirk as he saw his best friends ears flush red even in the dim light.

"Well I..." Hermione stumbled across her words

"And we didn't leave you tucked up in bed why" Ron huffed turning to give his little sister a firm look, before turning back to the task at hand.

"Behave" Harry said to his girlfriend pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Your no fun" Ginny sighed leaning her tired head against Harry shoulder. She knew that she was letting her tiredness get the better of her and she was probably tormenting Ron and Hermione more than she should be but all the same if it wasn't for them she would be cruelled up in bed asleep right about now. Still she knew that this was important, not to mention a big break through for Harry. Though she had to admit though the knew Hermione Granger very rarely made mistakes (apart from falling madly in love with her idiot of a brother) still it seemed strange that Harry had been in this house near enough all summer and he had not come across the fact himself. She knew for a fact that Harry had spent the majority of his nights reading and training than actually sleeping, still she felt for sure that he would have explored the house some more in those hours.

"It's just down here" Hermione spoke as they came to rest at the end of the corridor and Ginny got her answer to the question as to why Harry had not worked it out for himself.

There it was the room that Harry had been avoiding one away or another since her had come to stay in the house that summer. The bedroom door one Sirius Black, if it wasn't the name on the door that gave it away there the Gryffindor sticker that still remained there as clear as the day that he had been put there would, by the looks on the faded print it had been rather unsuccessfully removed on several occasions.

It wasn't that Harry wasn't curious about his God Father because he was he just didn't like to think of Sirius here, of him feeling miserable, of being made to feel like a freak growing up, knowing how the Dursley's had made him feel. It would seem that Harry and Sirius had not lived that much of a different life at least not growing up, both families had seen them as freaks and misfits to be looked at with distain. That was not how Harry wanted to think about Sirius, he would much rather think of him as a smooth talking womanizer. Of the loveable rogue that he has heard all those stories than the lonely boy living with a family who didn't except him or the stir crazy, haunted man that was the last few years of his life. Harry knew that wasn't the way that Sirius would want to be remembered, the same way he knew that his Dad, James Potter wouldn't like to be remembered for his less than stellar behaviour in his youth. They would want to be remembered at bright, young, full of light before the darkest started to seep in and that was how Harry was going to try and think of them. He knew his God Father was human and had his faults. He knew that no-one was perfect, he understood that more than most, he no longer saw everything as black and white. That Good won out in the end and the Dark side lost because he knew that they didn't always. He had lost so many people in his life to the dark that he had to fight back, that he needed to win but that didn't mean that he would, he would fight though, he would win or go down trying. It was all down to him in the end and well he had always knew that it would be somewhere deep down. Someday he would feel ready to take on the ghosts that lied behind that door but tonight he had enough of his own to deal with at the moment. He had been given far too much information to process at the moment without opening yet another can of worms.

Ginny seemed to be able to pick up what her boyfriend was feeling, as Harry felt her lay an understanding hand on his arm. Harry turned to her, noticing for the first time that Hermione was still rattling on about something or another (He loved his best friend/sister dearly but all the same sometimes when she went on the way she did it was just easier to tune it out)

"You o.k. mate" Ron asked, clearly trying his best to listen to his girlfriends rant as well. As cute and sexy he found it when Hermione went all swotty on him, it was late and he was tired and his best friend seemed to have drifted off into his own world some time ago.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry" Hermione said "I didn't realise" She said noticing for the first time the name that was on the door Harry had been staring at. Hermione could feel her cheek flush at the thoughts of what she had been using the door for only a few minutes ago. Really if it hadn't been for the fact that Ron had had her backed up against said door, his lips doing wondrous things to her neck she would have not made the discovery. "Maybe it would be best if you went back to your room, Ron and I can see what we can find if you'd like"

Harry smiled, he had not missed the blush on Hermione's cheeks or slightly guilty look on Ron face. Nor did Ron miss that his best mate knew just why they had missed who's the bedroom door belonged to, not if the smirked and a slight shrug was anything to go by. Harry smirked making a grab for Ginny's hand, he liked to think that Sirius would approve of the way that his bedroom door was being used. He reached past Hermione, gripping the knob on the dark oak door that stated 'The Room on Regulus Arcturus Black: KEEP OUT'. Harry twisted the knob which opened with ease if not with a slight creak.

"Let's get this over with shall we" Harry said stepping into the room.

Harry let go of Ginny's hand as they stepped inside the room, he heard Hermione close the one behind her casting a silencing charm on the room. Harry added the Muffliato spell just to be on the safe side, knowing that if anyone happened to find the four of them in this room more questions would be asked that they could explain. The room was thrown into light as Ginny found a lamp on the wall, leaning up on her tip toes to light it with her wand.

"Wow" Ron whistled, looking around the room "You think the bloke liked being in Slytherin much" He commented. There was no mistaking the last occupant of the room was a member of the Slytherin House. There seemed to be Slytherin banners and scarves attached to every available surface, not to mention the wall we painted in what could only be described as Slytherin green. It was clear that Regulus Black was just as proud to be Slytherin as his elder brother wasn't.

"Right" Hermione said all business like she usually was in these situations "If I was a boy and I had something I didn't want anyone finding, where would I hide it" She mused, throwing both Ron and Harry a bemused look as the both head towards the bed. Ron moving to lye on the floor feeling underneath the bed as Harry moved his hand around underneath the mattress. Hermione sent Ginny a questioning look.

"Do I even want to know" Hermione asked her friend already having put out look on her face.

"Nope" Ginny smirked at her best friend, moving away from the wall to the other side of the room to start going through the desk. "Don't forget to look behind the wardrobe, Hey Ron." she said stepping over her brother, she sent a wink over to her boyfriend "I bet that's where he keeps the really good stuff" Harry couldn't help but smirk at his girlfriends teasing, he knew for a fact that was where his best mate happened to keep all the stuff he didn't want anyone to find, still he wasn't going to confirm that especially with Hermione in the room.

"You couldn't have found yourself a nice, quiet little Hufflepuff you could mate" Ron huffed, half his body now under the bed.

"Tonks was in Hufflepuff" Hermione spoke up clearly not paying attention to what was happening at the other side of the room as she took in all the news paper cutting on the notice board above the desk.

"Right" Ron groaned pulling himself back from under the bed pulling an arm full of parchments with him, dumping them on the bed "Take that back then" Harry pulled his arm out from under the mattress, pulling some of the stack towards him to go through.

"There's nothing on here besides the bloke seemed to like potions far too much to be normal" Ginny said moving to look at the shelves to the other side of Hermione. "It doesn't look like we've been the first ones in here either. Not doubt Dung has been through here to see if there was anything worth having"

"You got anything" Harry asked disheartened at Ginny's words, trying not to think about the Git that had been in the house and stole anything worth any Gallons before Sirius was even cold.

"I've got to say I'm slightly worried that I'm going to pull out some snake porn" Ron said as he moved to feel under the bed once more, pulling out some more parchment.

"They make snake porn" Harry couldn't help but snort at Ron's joke "I bet that's worth seeing"

"It takes all sorts" Ron grinned "Whatever gets your broom flying mate, I'm not here to judge" he chuckled as Harry balled up a piece of the parchment in front of his and throw it at his friend, who managed to duck causing the missile to hit Hermione on the leg.

"Honestly" Hermione said turning her firm look on her boyfriend and best friend "Are you two actually doing anything over there or just messing around"

"Sorry Hermione" Ron and Harry said at the same time, sounding so much like scolded school boys that Ginny couldn't help but chuckle quietly. She press a kiss to the top of Harry's messy hair as she moved to look in the wardrobe.

"Snake's don't really do it for me sweeties sorry" She said with a smile, before leaning down to whisper in Harry's ear "Except yours that is" she added with a smile

"I don't even want to know" Ron said as he watched his friends cheeks flush. Harry give Ron a one fingered salute as an answer.

"These are all articles about Voldemort" Hermione spoke up

"Yeah well we know he was a Death Eater so that's not really shocking is it" Ron answered, before holding up a piece of old parchment up for Harry to look at, on it was a very crude drawing of the female for, Harry tiled his head, taking in the drawing it was defiantly not there for it's artist value.

"Not as in to snakes as we first thought then" Harry smirked as Ron wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"There are some here from before Voldmorte came to power" Hermione said still looking at the clip board "It would seem he was a fan well before the war"

"Sirius said that his Mum and Dad was all into the pure blood purity crap. I bet they encouraged him to read that stuff. Are you really surprised" Harry said, raising his eyebrows at Ron holding up his own drawing this one had a woman wrapped rather seductively around a large python

"No" Ron smirked referring to both the drawing and Harry's statement.

"You found anything in there besides dirty drawings" Ginny asked coming over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Honestly" Hermione huffed abandoning the notice board finally "Boys" she said in a thoroughly frustrated voice. "Did you find anything Ginny"

"Besides the bloke played Quidditch, nothing" Ginny said, handing the photograph she had in the hand over to Harry.

Regulus was easy enough to find in the photograph for those who had know Sirius there was the family resembles there, the Dark hair. The haunted look that had plagued Sirius face in later year and was always seen on Bellatrix's face. He was defiantly Sirius brother but lacked the stormy grey eyes and the cheeky smile that Harry was sure had made Sirius a hit with the ladies. Regulus was clearly the more seriously of the two, despite the age difference (and the pun of names not with standing)

"Looks like he played Seeker" Harry commented

"How do you know that" Hermione asked, leaning close to take a look

"That's where the Seeker normally stands for the photograph" Ginny explained as Harry got off of the floor moving over to the wardrobe

"Not to mention he's the right build" Ron spoke up "A right miserable lot aren't they. You need a hand with that mate" He said getting up the help shift the heavy oak wardrobe

"I guess it is the only place we haven't looked" Hermione sighed throwing herself down on the bed, managing to produce a cloud of dust as she bounced on the comforter. Ginny coughed as it tickled her throat.

"At the risk of you shooting daggers at me Hermione" Ginny croaked "Would it have killed Kreacher to run a duster around the place"

That was it!

Something clicked inside Harry at Ginny's word. The the clouds had lifted and the sun was beaming down at him. Whatever it was it was an idea and a good one at that

"Kreacher" Harry beamed, stopping pushing on the wardrobe "That's it"

"What you think he has it in his nest…bed thing" Ron asked, still stood at the other side of the piece of furniture.

"Yes…No…Moony and Tonks got rid of that ages ago but don't you see" Harry smiled "He would know where it was. He would have found it in here tidying or Regulus could have asked him to hide it somewhere. He'd have to tell me what he knows I'm his master after all"

"It's the best idea we've got right now" Ginny agreed with a shrug, cause really it was a long shot that the House Elf would know anything but it was the only shot they had at the moment. Harry opened his mouth ready to call the Elves name when Hermione cut across him

"You can't just call him here, now" She said firmly "You'll wake up half of the house"

"She's right mate" Ron agreed with Hermione. Harry knew on some level that she was right as well. They were too close now to something that it would be stupid to risk being court now, still it was there in his head and he knew somewhere deep down in himself that the answer to all this somehow laid with this God Father House Elf. He just knew.

"The way I see it the best thing for us to do at the minute is try and get some sleep" Hermione said softly, looking and sound exhausted "Mrs Weasley will be waking us up in few hours get ready for the train. This time tomorrow will be at Hogwarts where we'll have more time to talk to him Harry, without raising too much supposition. Let just wait until then please" Hermione asked

"I…yeah o.k." Harry agreed

"I know it's frustrating" Hermione said with a soft smile "but it's the best course of action. We're getting close now. We have to be careful"

"I know your right" Harry sighed.

"Good" Hermione smiled, slipping herself under Ron's arm, allowing him to tug her into his body as she leaned on him tiredly.

"Lets try to get some rest o.k." Ron gave him best friend a sympatric smile as he lead the girl in his arms out of the room.

"You ready" Ginny asked Harry looking up at him, she looked dead on her feet. Harry pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah" He had moving to extinguish the light, steering Ginny out of the door, he took now final look around the room, coming to the conclusion then and there that this year at Hogwarts was going to be more interesting and not to mention dangerous than all the rest together. With that he swung the door closed behind them.


End file.
